DAYS LIKE THIS by Soft Ragoo in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Bella e sua recém-nascida ajustam a sua vida juntas, mas parece que em todos os lugares que elas vão, elas encontram o mesmo homem com olhos cativantes e sorriso sexy. A vida de Edward falta algo que ele deseja. A ele foi entregue um desafio...
1. Chapter 1

**DAYS LIKE THIS**

**Autora: Soft Ragoo **(http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 2173321/ Soft_Ragoo )

**Tradutoras:** Ju Martinhão, Illem Assumpção, LeiliPattz e Lary Reeden

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero:** Amizade / Família

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: Days Like This **(http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 6220974/ 1/ Days_Like_This )

**Sinopse: **Bella e sua recém-nascida ajustam a sua vida juntas, mas parece que em todos os lugares que elas vão, elas encontram o mesmo homem com olhos cativantes e sorriso sexy. A vida de Edward falta algo que ele deseja. A ele foi entregue um desafio, ou uma recompensa?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota das Tradutoras: <strong>__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**Soft Ragoo**__, a nós só pertence a tradução._

* * *

><p><strong>DIAS COMO ESTE<strong>

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_**  
><strong>

**Capítulo 1**

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Com 5 anos, eu queria ser bailarina. Aos 10, presidente. Aos 15 anos, eu tinha certeza que eu não seria nada. E, aos 20, eu descobri o meu lugar... fotografia. Encontrar algo que eu fosse realmente boa aumentou a minha confiança e tirou-me da minha concha. Claro, o meu talento foi posto em prática mais como uma fotógrafa de fotos de bebê, casamentos, animais de estimação... Mas, na ocasião, eu tive sorte com ofertas comerciais. Eu tinha feito várias fotos de revista e tinha até mesmo filmado alguns comerciais de TV. Suficiente para pagar-me a vida que eu levava como freelancer*****.

_*__Freelancer__: __é o termo inglês para denominar o profissional autônomo, que se auto-emprega em diferentes empresas ou, ainda, guia seus trabalhos por projetos, captando e atendendo seus clientes de forma independente. É uma tendência muito em voga no mercado de jornalismo, design, propaganda, web, música e etc._

Minha carreira era o amor da minha vida até que eu fiz 26 anos. Isso foi quando minha vida deu uma reviravolta e eu acabei ofegando no banco traseiro de um táxi enquanto o motorista me amaldiçoava em espanhol. Ele cobraria um extra pelos danos ao seu assento. Eu não dei a mínima. Em choque e com sérias dores, eu pagaria qualquer coisa para não estar onde eu estava e nesta posição.

O dia seguinte era a minha última sessão de fotos por algum tempo. Eu estava tomando uma licença de ausência, aguardando o nascimento do meu verdadeiro amor que, naquele momento, senti como se ela estivesse tentando estourar através de mim. Fujona. Sim, o meu verdadeiro amor estava a caminho. Precoce. Eu tinha planejado tudo até o dia, mas ela se adiantou. Meu bebê nasceria, e tudo mudaria. Eu só esperava que não fosse na parte de trás de um táxi que cheirava a urina velha e pastrami. Senti meu estômago contrair quando identifiquei o odor de vômito. Oh Deus, não... Esvaziei meu estômago em um saco plástico deixado para trás pelo passageiro anterior.

"Isso é um extra!" O taxista gritou de volta enquanto eu limpava minha boca.

"Apenas dirija, imbecil! Desculpe, bebê... Mamãe está um pouquinho tensa agora." Eu murmurei para a minha barriga, esfregando-a em círculos no sentido horário como eu fazia desde o momento em que tomei conhecimento da vida dentro de mim. Em resposta, ela chutou minhas costelas e forçou seu caminho para baixo, dolorosamente, mais uma vez. "Aaaaugh! Mais rápido!" Eu persuadi quando tive agora uma visão do hospital.

Alice estava me esperando na porta do P.S. Minha melhor amiga. Minha rocha. A pessoa que me deixa falar sobre os meus problemas e encontra resposta para tudo. Ela estaria comigo na sala de parto, e não o pai do meu bebê.

Jacob. Eu o amei, uma vez. O que eu não amava era o controle que ele queria sobre mim. Uma vez que nosso bebê foi concebido, eu sabia que ele insistiria que eu vivesse na Reserva. Isso, em si, não era mau, era o que eu perderia o que eu não podia suportar. Ele insistiria em eu fazendo uma casa para nós, não trabalhando. Ele insistiria em mais bebês e mais vida em casa e apenas... mais. Conversando sobre isso com Alice, eu vi que eu me ressentiria com ele por tomar a minha carreira de mim. E então, eu seria uma mãe solteira/fotógrafa freelancer. Jake aceitou bem o rompimento. Ele não tinha desenvolvido o amor instantâneo pelo nosso filho que eu tinha. E ela era tudo que eu precisava. Eu tomei a decisão certa.

Mas isso era antes do esperado, causando pânico enquanto o trabalho de parto avançava. Era muito cedo? Ela seria saudável? Eu tinha feito algo para provocar isso? Se eu tivesse ficado com Jake e estivesse em casa na Reserva, eu teria segurado até o período certo? Todos estes pensamentos inundaram minha mente enquanto os monitores para ela e para mim me enlouqueciam. Eu ouvi vozes distantes, vozes frenéticas, preparando para a cirurgia. E então houve a escuridão...

Gritei quando senti minha barriga um pouco achatada. Guinchando como uma alma penada, eu exigia ver meu bebê.

"Querida, você deve relaxar e deixar a anestesia acabar. Você teve sorte de ter uma anestesia local, e não geral. Você só tem que conseguir suas pernas de volta... vai demorar uma hora, ou algo assim..."

Eu tive uma anestesia local... sim! Mas eu tive isso antes da cirurgia. Por que eu não me lembro do nascimento dela? Comecei a chorar incontrolavelmente.

"Ah, querida, isso são os hormônios." A gentil enfermeira teve a tendência de acariciar meu braço para me acalmar. Ela pegou uma cadeira depois de olhar ao redor da sala de recuperação. O outro único paciente ainda estava nocauteado. "Deixe-me dizer a você sobre a sua bebezinha, está bem? Isso ajudará você a relaxar? Isabella... escute-me, querida... você não estaria com seu bebê agora independente disso. Os médicos fazem um teste completo naqueles que nascem prematuros. Procedimento padrão. Ela estará pronta bem na hora em que você estiver".

"Há algo errado com ela?"

"Não, não! Ela está bem. Eu mesma a vi! Uma coisinha linda. Você fez uma boa, querida. Ela é pequenina, mas já vi bebês nascidos no tempo normal bem piores".

Ela continuou, falando-me do meu desvario hormonal até que, finalmente, eu tive forças para mexer meus dedos para ela. Eu sinceramente não os sentia em movimento, mas eles estavam. E eu fui levada para um quarto no andar superior, onde Alice esperava por mim. Eu admito, senti ciúmes que minha melhor amiga tinha visto a minha filha antes de mim, mas foi através da janela do berçário. Isso não seria nada comparado com a sensação que eu conseguiria quando ela finalmente fosse colocada em meus braços. Meu minúsculo e lindo anjo. Minha Juliet. Meu verdadeiro amor.

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

Eu me troquei rapidamente tirando meu uniforme e corri para fora do meu turno. Alguns de nós estávamos indo para o bar para comemorar uma promoção dos colegas de trabalho.

"Desculpe, Dr. Cullen, você está um minuto atrasado." A enfermeira de plantão espreitou sua cabeça no vestiário. "Há um novo bebê prematuro e o próximo pediatra só entra no plantão daqui uma hora".

Eu sorri e joguei um jaleco sobre a minha roupa de rua. "O bar pode esperar... eu amo os novos!"

Eu realmente amava. As crianças gostavam de mim, mas eu adorava bebês. Havia algo sobre eles, tão imparciais, tão puros. E o cheiro deles era fantástico. Corri para encontrar o mais recente paciente.

Quase tanto quanto eu amo os bebês, eu também adoro apresentar os perfeitos pacotinhos para os pais. Eu não acredito que haja outro momento na vida que está no topo da primeira visão do seu filho. Pelo menos, essa é a impressão com a qual eu saio a cada vez.

Então, eu carregava a maravilhosamente saudável Bebezinha Swan para o quarto da sua mãe, uma vez que o exame estava concluído. Nenhum berço de rodinhas para mim. Eu ouvi meu nome sendo chamado quando eu estava prestes a entrar - colegas de trabalho me chamando para o bar.

"Eu sei, eu sei! Eu estarei lá em breve. Tenho um bebê prematuro, no último minuto." Eu sorri para a Bebezinha Swan com veneração. "Vamos, coisinha doce. Hora de conhecer a mamãe e o papai!"

As vozes suaves dentro do quarto abafaram assim que eu entrei. "Sra. Swan? Eu entendo que você gostaria de conhecer sua filha?"

A paciente sentou-se de uma vez, encolhendo-se com a dor que o movimento rápido havia causado.

"Acalme-se agora... fique como está, você é a paciente! Você precisa ir com calma." Eu segurei o bebê em um braço, como se ela fosse uma parte de mim, e ajustei a cama da sua mãe. Não havia pai no quarto... outra mulher estava perto da cama. Duas mães? "Você pode colocar um travesseiro no colo dela?" Perguntei para aquela em pé. "Isso vai tornar mais fácil em sua barriga".

As mulheres nunca tiraram seus olhos do minúsculo pacote. Sim, essa era a merda! Eu senti o calor quando me inclinei para posicionar o bebê nos braços à espera da sua mãe. Ela tremeu quando estabeleci o bebê no lugar, então eu apoiei outro travesseiro para apoiar seu braço.

"Ela é linda..." Ela sussurrou em meio às lágrimas de alegria.

"Claro que é!" Eu concordei. "Eu sou o Dr. Cullen, a propósito. Tive o prazer de ser o primeiro médico da sua filha e eu ficaria muito feliz em continuar sendo seu médico, se você não tiver pré-selecionado um pediatra".

A mulher olhou para longe do seu bebê brevemente para me checar. Ela viu o que todos viam - muito jovem. Muito boa aparência. Ele vai ser facilmente distraído com a atenção das mulheres. Ele não vai colocar o esforço total para a sua posição. Eu estava acostumado com isso. Isso não me impedia de realizar o melhor trabalho que pudesse. Eu era capaz e comprometido e, melhor ainda, confortável com o que faço. Uma vez que eles conseguem me conhecer, eles apreciam a minha forma descontraída e relaxada com eles, e seus filhos.

"Ela é..."

"Perfeitamente saudável!" Assegurei a ela. "Tem tudo o que ela deveria ter, tudo funcionando muito bem. E ela tem um bom tamanho para 35 semanas... pesa 2,3 quilos. 48 centímetros. Você fez um ótimo trabalho durante toda a gravidez para mantê-la saudável. Eu não prevejo nenhum problema devido ao seu nascimento prematuro".

Com isso, eu consegui um sorriso que encheu minha mente. Eu estava acostumado a participar na alegria dos pais, mas isso era diferente. Isso fez com que meu coração parasse e depois martelasse. Eu desejei que ela tivesse produzido gêmeos para que eu pudesse conseguir aquele mesmo sorriso de novo. Corei quando me dei conta que eu estava congelado no lugar, olhando para ela.

"Então, vou deixar você com a sua filha, se você tiver mais perguntas?" Esperei um tempo adequado antes de assinar o seu prontuário. "Por favor, mantenha um registro exato da alimentação dela, e da troca de fraldas. As enfermeiras podem ajudá-la com qualquer coisa que você precisar. E eu vou aparecer amanhã para ver como ela está".

As mulheres já não estavam ouvindo, perdidas nas maravilhas de felicidade do novo bebê. Eu as invejava.

Dias como este me fazem ter certeza das minhas escolhas na vida. Eu não tenho arrependimentos. Eu amo meu trabalho, e eu posso facilmente ir para o bar para uma noite fora com os amigos. Meu único problema é que, às vezes, quero avançar para o que eu mais quero, mas, entretanto, minha vida me satisfaz bem. Quando deitei na cama naquela noite, foi a Bebezinha Swan em minha mente, toda cor de rosa e perfeita. Adormeci com um sorriso pensando nela passando sua primeira noite fora no grande mundo.

E eu acordei cedo, peguei um café e donuts no caminho para que eu pudesse começar a trabalhar mais rápido. Minha caminhada de 5,5 quilômetros foi feita em tempo recorde e só derramei algumas gotas de café na frente da minha camisa. Fiz meu caminho direto para o berçário, antes de trocar para o meu uniforme para as rondas. Vesti as roupas essenciais, máscara, luvas, botas e touca e dei uma olhada em todos os anjos. Lucy, a enfermeira da noite, sorriu-me da cadeira em que estava sentada, alimentando um bebê com seu suplemento. Não era incomum eu verificar os bebês primeiro, mas passei um pouco de tempo mais prolongado sobre o meu amorzinho. Deus, ela era perfeita! Após a leitura e assinatura da sua ficha, olhei para cima e vi sua mãe mancando até o corredor, o suporte da IV no reboque. Ela parecia triste e com raiva acenou para mim.

"Eles a levaram de mim! Ontem à noite... eles a levaram! A noite TODA!"

"Eu sei. Ela está bem, quando o pessoal do turno da manhã chegar, eles vão trazer os bebês ao redor e você a terá o dia todo se quiser".

"Se eu quiser? Se eu _QUISER_! Ela é _MEU_ bebê!"

"Shhh... não vai fazer nenhum bem ficar irritada." Eu vi muitas novas mães surtarem sobre a mais ínfima das coisas, mas esta tinha acabado de fazer uma cirurgia e não deveria estar se movendo muito. "Digo a você que, deixe-me levá-la de volta para o seu quarto e eu vou levar sua filha para você agora. Ok?" Empurrei seu suporte junto e ela tomou a vantagem de ter os dois braços para agarrar o seu macio estômago inchado. "Você sabe, eles fazem isso para as mulheres que tiveram cesarianas. É para permitir que o seu corpo consiga um bom começo para curar, assim você pode cuidar da sua pequenina. Não é uma punição, é para o seu benefício. Mas eu posso ver que você não aproveitou a vantagem para conseguir um bom sono." Sorri para ela com simpatia enquanto ela relaxava na cama. Ela parecia exausta.

Balançando a cabeça, ela fez uma careta. "Eu não conseguia dormir... não com a preocupação sobre ela..."

"Eu entendo. Mas você não pode fazer tudo certo desde o início. Eu vou buscá-la agora, mas faça pausas. Consiga o seu próprio sono. Acredite em mim, você desejará ter a ajuda que você pode ter aqui mais tarde".

Apesar da sua exaustão, ela emitiu outro daqueles sorrisos quando coloquei sua bebê em seus braços novamente. Eu tive o inferno fora antes que meu corpo inteiro ficasse vermelho e me desse uma advertência para _não_ fazer mais disto do que era. Ela era a mãe da minha mais nova paciente. Isso é tudo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam desse comecinho?_

_Eu simplesmente me apaixonei por essa fic! Achei a indicação sobre ela em um site e nele tinha a capa da fic que a autora fez, gente, apaixonei com o bebê da foto! Eu não conseguia parar de olhar! E quando a autora respondeu dizendo que eu podia traduzir, eu disse a ela que estava rezando pra que ela autorizasse... hehehehe_

_Essa tradução será em parceria com minhas queridas amigas, Illem Assumpção e LeiliPattz..._

_Espero que vocês gostem, acompanhem e deixem muitas reviews!_

_Essa fic será postada todas os sábados!_

_Bjs!_

_**Ju**_

Pessoal, vou indicar aqui pra vc's uma ONE que li ontem e adorei! A tradução foi feita pela minha amiga Lary Reeden e a fic se chama Every Inch (Cada Centímetro), só digo que Edward é tatuado! *suspira*. Leiam e deixem reviews! O link da fic é:

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7403634/ 1/ Every_Inch_by_Isabel0329 (retirar os espaços)

E pra quem ainda não leu, essa semana comecei a tradução de outras duas fics: **High Anxiety **e** Fall to Pieces. **Quem ainda não leu, dê uma passadinha e leia, todas são ótimas! E não esqueçam de deixar reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Tradução: Illem Assumpção _

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Eu nunca tinha sido tão chorosa em minha vida. Isso era frustrante como o inferno. Eu gritava coisas para o pobre médico em primeiro lugar, eu realmente tinha chorado tentando usar o banheiro e a enfermeira teve que me levar de volta para a cama e, a cada vez que eu segurava Juliet, um fluxo de lágrimas escorria pelo meu rosto. Seu médico tinha razão, claro. Eu estava exausta e com uma incrível quantidade de dor. Eu de boa vontade deixei que eles levassem meu anjo para o berçário por uma hora, duas vezes, só assim eu poderia tirar uma soneca depois que eu tinha tomado comprimidos para a dor. E então o ciclo de choro começava todo de novo, e ela estava em meus braços novamente. Eu estava chorando silenciosamente sobre ela quando Alice veio me visitar naquela noite.

"Oh, querida! O que há de errado? Ela está bem?"

"Ela é p-perfeita!" Eu gaguejei, tentando não chorar.

Alice sorriu carinhosamente para mim e veio sentar-se conosco, com um braço em volta de cada uma de nós. "Você precisa de alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

"Só a sua companhia." Coloquei minha cabeça contra ela enquanto ela nos segurava. Eu não sabia o quão solitária a paternidade solteira seria, e este foi apenas o primeiro dia. Eu disse à minha amiga tudo sobre o nosso dia, sentindo-me muito mais à vontade com tudo, simplesmente por ter alguém para conversar.

"Vou passar o dia inteiro com você amanhã – nada de trabalho! Então você pode dormir sempre que Juliet não necessitar ser alimentada, eu vou ajudar a cuidar dela. E de você!" Ela deu um beijo carinhoso em minha cabeça e me abraçou apertado.

Eu chorei de novo. Malditos hormônios!

"Então, quantas vezes o Dr. Studman* tem vindo ver você?" Alice perguntou com seu sorriso manhoso. Eu vinha me perguntando quanto tempo ela levaria para comentar sobre ele.

_*__Studman__: Super-herói que tem a capacidade de fazer as mulheres dormirem com ele quando ele pisca seu olho direito. É um homem super gostoso que faz as mulheres caírem a seus pés._

"Dr. Cullen, Alice. Seja madura, ele é o médico da minha filha." Eu a repreendi divertidamente.

"Tanto faz. Não significa que ele não seja fodidamente gostoso!"

"Eu sei, certo?" Eu ri com ela, aliviada por ter um momento de diversão juntas.

"Smexy*... o que é aquele sorriso dele? Jesus, eu me molhei mais de uma vez!"

_*__Smexy__: no inglês significa inteligente e sexy, ou pode ser usado para descrever alguém, ou algo, que é super sexy. É uma maneira mais bonita de dizer "sexy"._

"E os seus olhos! Oh meu Deus, Alice, eles são tão intensos! E ele olha diretamente para mim quando ele está falando... tão profundamente..."

"Mmm... chegue lá profundamente, baby!" Ela riu.

Eu a cutuquei quando Juliet se agitou, acordando para a sua alimentação. Eu a coloquei na posição e continuei a minha conversa com Alice. "Sério, quando ele está falando com você, é como se você fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo para ele. É incrível. E um pouco enervante, no entanto. Eu não deveria ficar quente com o médico do meu bebê..."

"Ele não deveria ser tão smexy então. Tenho certeza que ele está acostumado com isso, de qualquer maneira".

"Sim, eu aposto... Ow!" Eu me encolhi enquanto uma dor assolava a minha barriga e quando Juliet começou de volta sua alimentação, que doeu como o inferno também.

E o smexy Dr. Studman entrou! Merda! Puxei um cobertor sobre mim por recato enquanto Juliet mamava.

"Você está com dor." Ele comentou imediatamente. "Eu vim para verificar o meu amorzinho, mas parece que é você que necessita de cuidados. Qual é o problema?"

Tão casualmente como eu podia, eu comentei sobre a dor de dentro e fora da cirurgia. Ele pegou meu prontuário, em vez do de Juliet, e o leu.

"Você pode ter um analgésico diferente. Há outros que podem ser tomados com mais frequência, assim você não tem que estar com dor por horas antes da próxima dose. Vou falar com seu médico. Você tem uma pequena infecção também, que é a dor de fora. Compressas quentes ajudarão".

Isso era tudo novidade para mim. "Ei, você pode ser o meu médico também?" Eu brinquei... com pequenos pedaços de esperança misturados.

Ele deu um daqueles sorrisos e Alice me cutucou com um riso leve.

"Não a menos que você seja menor de 18?"

"Droga." Retruquei e recuei novamente quando Juliet escorregou no meu peito.

Lágrimas rolavam... porra de hormônios! Eu o vi tomando anotações disso também. "Eu, uh, eu não sabia que a amamentação doía tanto. Parece tão natural quando você vê os outros fazendo".

Ele me deu um sorriso simpático que era tão quente quanto seu charme. Porra! Confira esses hormônios...

"Eu não saberia por experiência pessoal, já que me faltam os meios de lactação, mas não deveria ser doloroso. Foi mostrada a você a forma correta?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. Uma enfermeira tinha me dado uma aula na noite passada e, em seguida, passou pela troca de fraldas e as técnicas de banho. Eu acho que eu simplesmente sou péssima em ser mãe. E as lágrimas começaram a cair. Alice abraçou-me mais perto e ele caminhou em volta para o outro lado da minha cama.

"Eu posso?" Ele perguntou com a mão sobre o cobertor que cobria meu peito. "Realmente não deveria estar machucando você assim. Pode tirá-la?"

Eu a puxei para longe e a libertação foi ainda mais dolorosa. Até mesmo ele se encolheu quando Juliet fez um barulho alto de liberação da sucção.

"Ai, vamos trabalhar nisso, mas coloque-a de volta para mim? Eu quero verificar sua pega*".

*_Pega__: é a união da boca do bebê com a mama, a chamada pega (pronuncia-se "péga"). Foto da pega: http:/ 2. bp. blogspot. com/ _o_6SBS5QkLo/S7u- P_65LQI/ AAAAAAAAAEg/ CDyPhtiARO8/ s1600/ pega_correta. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Eu fiz como instruído e ele franziu o cenho antes de pedir licença. Ouvi água correndo no banheiro. Retornando, lavado, ele enfiou o dedo mindinho no meu peito inchado, perto dos lábios dela e a puxou para longe. O toque enviou um fogo direto através de mim. Alice sorriu e pareceu presunçosa. Olhando para o médico, eu vi que ele estava muito focado na minha filha, mas seu rosto estava vermelho brilhante. Ele estava tão envergonhado quanto eu! De alguma forma, isso me fez sentir mais à vontade.

Ele a pegou de mim, embalando-a como se fosse alimentá-la, e enfiou o mesmo dedo mindinho em sua pequena boca quando ela abriu. "A pega dela é boa. Às vezes em prematuros falta o músculo para sugar adequadamente..."

Ai. Esta foi a segunda vez que eu o tinha ouvido se referir a ela como 'prematura'. Isso me irritou. Talvez ele não fosse tão perfeito, afinal.

"Então o quê? Eu devo dar mamadeira?"

"Não, não... então nós apenas destinamos o alimento enquanto ela constrói o seu poder de sucção." Ele sorriu agora, Sr. Encantador. "Ela é boa. É você que é muito mole para ela".

Eu fiz uma careta enquanto ele a passava de volta. "Então, eu estou fazendo errado? É por isso que ela perdeu peso?" Ela tinha caído 200 gramas de acordo com a pesagem dela esta manhã.

"Nããão. Não, isso é normal. Ela está ganhando o que ela precisa, é só que você não tem que sofrer por isso. Trabalhe sobre a pega, isso vai fazer toda a diferença." Ele observou como eu a colocava de volta, minhas próprias bochechas em fogo por causa do seu olhar.

"Tire-a, ela pode fazer melhor. Mas..." Seu dedo fez contato com o meu corpo novamente. "Faça isso para quebrar a sucção. Um dia, ela é capaz de arrancar parte de você com ela!" Ele estava brincando, mas também tímido e nervoso. Adorável. "Faça-a abrir largamente para você. Não a deixe ter até que ela faça isso".

"Amor duro já, huh?" Alice entrou na conversa.

"É isso aí!" Ele piscou para ela. "Eu vou deixar vocês, senhoras, terem alguma privacidade. Vou verificar de novo antes de eu ir embora".

"Ufa!" Alice abanou-se assim que ele saiu do quarto. "Eu estou trazendo uma peça de calcinha, ou três, para amanhã! Meu Deus... eu quero fazer coisas com ele..."

"Alice!" Eu ri da minha amiga. Ela estava dizendo o que eu estava indevidamente pensando. "Você já tem seu próprio brinquedo de amor smexy".

Ela suspirou com ar sonhador. "Ainda é possível sonhar, no entanto... Oh! Eu esqueci de te dizer! Ontem à noite, Jasper me pediu para morar com ele!"

"Sim?" Eu sorri, sinceramente feliz por ela. Eles eram fantásticos juntos. O casal perfeito.

"Uh-huh, então eu estava pensando... seu apartamento é tão pequeno para vocês duas. Eu poderia sub-sub-alugar o apartamento no condomínio para você..."

_*Sub-sub-alugar: é uma casa/apartamento, no qual você dá a outra pessoa o direito de permanecer em seu lugar alugado, mantendo o contrato de aluguel em seu nome._

"Não! Eu não posso permitir isso! Não até que eu seja capaz de trabalhar de novo!"

Ela acenou dispensando meu protesto. "Você não estará assumindo o meu aluguel. Estou sub-alugando o meu sub-aluguel... a um preço justo. Para as minhas duas melhores amigas!" Ela plantou um beijo em ambas as nossas testas. "Sem argumentos, Bella. Este é o meu presente para você, uma vez que nós não conseguimos o chá de bebê antes de Juliet se juntar a nós".

E as lágrimas afloraram novamente. Ugh. Eu estava tão ansiosa para sucumbir ao choro quanto eu estava para a dor diminuir.

Ele manteve sua palavra, aparecendo exatamente quando Juliet terminou sua próxima refeição. Desta vez, ele estava fora do seu uniforme e cheirava a sabonete e frescor quando ele se inclinou sobre mim para verificar a minha nova técnica de liberação.

"Ah! Muito melhor!" Ele sorriu em aprovação e estendeu os braços para pegá-la de mim.

"Ela precisa arrotar..."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto sorria para mim. "Acha que eu sou um novato?" Segurando-a delicadamente em seu ombro, ela deixou escapar um bom arroto - vomitando meu leite em suas costas.

"Oh, merda! Sinto muito por isso! E você está vestido para ir para casa!"

Ele riu e a levou para a mesa de troca. "Aquilo saiu por ambas as extremidades".

"Bella, você quer que eu a troque para você antes de eu ir?" Alice estava prestes a sair quando o próprio Smexy entrou.

"Eu vou cuidar disso." Ele ofereceu. "Quero verificar seu cordão, em todo caso".

"Está certo, então!" Alice se virou e piscou para mim. "Vou deixar vocês 3 sozinhos... Bella, nós vamos mudar vocês para a minha casa assim que forem liberadas, ok?" Ela me deu um beijo e acenou para o sorridente médico.

"Eu posso fazer arranjos para a sua filha ficar no berçário de novo, se você ainda estiver sentindo dor".

Eu tinha rastejado para observar suas mãos muito capazes trocando a fralda de Juliet e tendo cuidado com o cordão umbilical. Ele tinha dedos super longos, muito magros. Belas mãos. Senti-me corar e mudei meu foco. Eu me lembrei que ele se referia a ela como 'uma prematura', como se ela fosse inferior, ou imperfeita. Grrr.

"Eu acho que vou ficar bem." Os novos remédios para dor que ele tinha sugerido estavam funcionando melhor em mim, então eu era capaz de dormir exatamente tanto quanto Juliet.

"Se você mudar de ideia, apenas chame a enfermeira e eu vou fazer uma consulta com a especialista em lactação também. Ela vai mostrar a você como extrair o leite para que você possa aumentar o seu fluxo e tirá-la fora dos suplementos mais rápido".

Ele estava fazendo a coisa com o olho e eu mal registrei uma palavra que ele disse. Eu apenas continuei balançando a cabeça estupidamente. Ele é tão bom... "Eu realmente sinto muito sobre gritar com você esta manhã. Bela maneira de começar o dia".

"Estou acostumado com isso." Ele sorriu com facilidade, pegando Juliet, já trocada. "Você não é a primeira a ter uma explosão emocional".

Tão, tão gentil... "Seus dias são sempre assim tão longos?" Ele tinha estado aqui por quase 14 horas, se a sua parada no berçário foi a primeira coisa.

"Umm... alguns dias, sim. Quando eu tenho pacientes especiais, tenho a tendência a ficar por um tempo. Eu não estou oficialmente trabalhando agora." Ele embalou minha filha, agora olhando para ela como se _ela _fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo para ele. Ele a segurou contra seu peito antes de fazer um sinal para eu voltar para a cama. Ela ainda estava muito perto do rosto dele quando ele a colocou em meus braços. Ele cheirava muito bem... e ele _a _estava cheirando?

"Vejo você na parte da manhã. Durma bem." Ele emitiu outro sorriso de acelerar o coração e deixou-me para lidar com os meus malditos hormônios em fúria. Maldito seja!

Será que o parto faz você ter tesão?

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Edward POV ~<strong>_

Corri para o trabalho no dia seguinte. Eu mal tinha dormido, mas me sentia completamente acordado e ansioso para começar o meu dia. Tomei um banho no vestiário antes de vestir meu jaleco e ir para a maternidade. Bebês primeiro! Eu verifiquei meus queridos no berçário e depois passei direto para o quarto Swan.

Espreitei para ver se elas estavam dormindo, elas estavam tão quietas. Juliet tinha sido arrumada hoje. Sua mãe estava sentada de pernas cruzadas sobre a cama, admirando sua minúscula maravilha. As roupas pareciam ridiculamente grandes nela. Ela olhou para cima e sorriu para mim. Ela parecia muito melhor hoje. Havia um brilho saudável em suas bochechas e o inchaço pós-cirurgia tinha diminuído. Não era surpresa que seu bebê era tão bonito.

Ela colocou um cobertor feito à mão amarelo ao redor de Juliet enquanto eu entrava.

"Bom dia! Você parece ter dormido!"

"Nós dormimos! Você correu para cá? Você ainda está molhado".

"Eu corri, de fato!" Eu ri. "Eu poderia muito bem ter permanecido durante a noite... enfim..." Limpando minha garganta, inclinei-me sobre o pequeno pacote e tomei a minha dose matinal do ótimo cheiro de bebê. "Bom dia, Luz do Sol! Você deixou a mamãe dormir na noite passada! Que boa garota você é!"

"Luz do Sol"? Sua mãe levantou uma sobrancelha ao meu apelido para ela.

"O cobertor... faz-me pensar no sol, ou ovos mexidos. Achei que Luz do Sol é melhor do que ovos. Ela já foi pesada esta manhã?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Ninguém veio desde a minha última pílula. Elas são boas para ela? Eu deveria ficar fora das pílulas?"

"Não! Você precisa estar livre de dor. Elas não fazem mal a ela. Vou levá-la para pesar, quer vir junto? Vou fazer seu teste sanguíneo ao mesmo tempo, então se você ficar enjoada..."

"Eu vou!" Seu rosto se iluminou e eu segurei Juliet para que ela pudesse sair da cama. Sua camisola estava aberta e eu me peguei roubando uma olhada quando ela se curvou para pegar seu roupão sobre a cadeira. Pare com isso! Ela acabou de dar à luz, pelo amor de Deus! Senti-me ruborizar e me ocupei em deixar seu carrinho pronto.

"Temos que usar isso. Prefiro carregá-los, mas eles tornam-se exigentes com as regras quando eu a levar para a área de teste sem estar completamente rotulada. O bracelete deve corresponder à etiqueta do carrinho..." Revirei os olhos em tom de brincadeira. "Vou colocá-la dentro quando chegarmos lá".

Sua mãe observava de perto enquanto eu realizava o teste de sangue. A pior parte em supervisionar a saúde dos prematuros... todos os testes deixavam seus minúsculos calcanhares machucados. Eu resisti à vontade de beijar os pezinhos dela quando coloquei o curativo sobre eles, acariciando suavemente em vez disso. Ela chutou em mim.

"Bons reflexos!" Eu ri. Na balança, ela se contorcia, então eu levei o meu tempo com a pesagem. Ela tinha perdido um pouco mais de peso desde seu primeiro dia.

Sua mãe franziu a testa enquanto eu escrevia.

"Nós vamos mudar o suplemento." Eu a aconselhei enquanto marcava algumas caixas a mais em sua tabela do laboratório, esperando que eu tivesse tirado sangue suficiente para conseguir fazer todos eles. Eu não queria furá-la de novo tão cedo.

"Você vai mudar o quê?" Ela parecia completamente no escuro.

"Seu complemento." Eu repeti. Eu sei que eu havia mencionado isso ontem e ela deve ter sido ensinada a como fazê-lo sozinha. "O suplemento? Vamos tentar fazer isso antes e após as mamadas de hoje".

Eu podia ver sua agitação. "Tudo bem... pare. Que diabos você está falando sobre suplemento? Eu estou amamentando! Você sabe disso!"

Oh, cara. Ela não tinha sido ensinada, ou mesmo avisada. Suspirando, peguei Juliet dela e a coloquei em seu carrinho. "Venha comigo. Nós vamos ter uma conversa." Parando no berçário, eu agarrei seu suplemento marcado e um copinho e uma seringa para levar de volta conosco.

"Você deveria estar fazendo isso sozinha, mas elas têm tomado conta dela no berçário para você. Então, eu vou te mostrar agora, está bem?"

Ela parecia completamente perdida, enquanto as lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos. "Eu não entendo. Estou fazendo algo errado? Eu pensei que era um ou outro... eu não deveria estar amamentando-a?"

Puxei uma segunda cadeira e sentei-me em frente a ela. Apoiando-me em meus joelhos, eu me inclinei na direção delas. "Amamentar é a melhor coisa que você pode fazer por ela. É padrão que prematuros obtenham suplementos com a fórmula - até que o seu leite venha, pelo menos. Mas se ela não ganhar peso. Agora, eu estou preocupado que ela ainda está perdendo." Eu mantive minha voz baixa e estável para acalmar suas preocupações. "Quer que eu te mostre o que podemos fazer?"

Eu demonstrei ambos os métodos; gotas por meio da seringa e pequenos goles do copinho, semelhante a um copo de remédio. Ela tentou os dois várias vezes, derramando mais da boca de Juliet do que fazendo descer.

"É preciso praticar." Eu sorri em tom tranquilizador. "Para ambas. Vou terminar esta rodada para que você possa amamentar..." Meus olhos se moveram rapidamente para os pontos molhados em seu peito. Ela estava mais do que pronta para amamentar. Eles pareciam estar ficando maiores a cada segundo, ou talvez fosse apenas o meu próprio pensamento pervertido no momento.

Eu a deixei para verificar meus outros bebês e voltei para supervisionar sua segunda rodada de suplementação. Foi um pouco melhor. Nós estávamos acabando de terminar quando a mamãe 2 chegou, cheia de sorrisos. Ela era bonita também, faria um bebê encantador ela mesma. Pena que elas estavam juntas... as boas geralmente são lésbicas. Pelo menos elas pareciam felizes juntas.

Elas tinham de ser realmente quente juntas... Deus, eu precisava de um encontro da pior maneira!

"Bem, vou deixar vocês. Vou pegar um café da manhã para mim. Tenho um impulso irresistível para ovos mexidos!" Sorri quando uma mãe riu e a outra pareceu confusa.

Meu dia na pediatria se arrastou. Eu simplesmente não consegui entrar no clima, visões da minha Luz do Sol inundaram minha mente. Seu teste de sangue veio e ele indicou uma ligeira disfunção hepática. Se seus níveis não subissem, ela teria que passar algum tempo na incubadora. Eu não queria ter que dizer-lhes isso.

Meu amigo Emmett forneceu a distração que eu precisava enquanto eu me preparava para ir buscá-la para o seu último teste do dia. Ouvi o rugido de sua moto e ele estacionando onde eu lhe disse um milhão de vezes para não fazer, na calçada do jardim do pátio. Cristo, Emmett!

Ele estava conversando com uma enfermeira em seu caminho para o turno da noite quando eu me aproximei dele. "Nós já não falamos sobre isso?" Eu apontei para ele e sua moto.

Ele olhou para cima, pensando. "Hum... eu acho que nós falamos, na verdade... sim. Então, coloque sua bunda em marcha, e nós vamos mudar isso." Ele me deu um sorriso que, nos últimos anos, significava que ele não era tão bom. Um sorriso que normalmente significava que eu estaria debruçado sobre o vaso sanitário em algum momento naquela noite ou na manhã seguinte. Um sorriso que levava a mais do que algumas noites que eu preferia esquecer com pessoas que eu já tinha esquecido.

"Eu estou trabalhando." Afirmei categoricamente.

"Eu vou esperar".

"Em..."

"Sem argumentos. Nós não tivemos uma noite fora em meses. Chegou a hora! Vamos lá... algumas bebidas, vamos pegar algumas asas e nachos. É noite de karaokê..."

"Você conseguiu!" Eu ri, antecipando o divertimento da noite. Emmett era uma explosão no karaokê. Ele não podia cumprir uma música para salvar sua vida, mas ele colocava tanta energia nela que você não podia deixar de saborear o riso que seu desempenho evocava. "Eu vou pagar, você fornece o entretenimento. Estarei pronto em cinco, dez minutos no máximo!" Falei por cima do meu ombro enquanto eu corria de volta para o prédio.

Foi mais como 20 enquanto eu me sentia como um idiota com a pequena Juliet, colhendo seu sangue enquanto ela dormia. Ela acordou com a picada da agulha e chorou. Eu fiquei dando voltas no laboratório, balançando-a para acalmá-la e voltar a dormir, mas ainda a devolvi à sua mãe com o rostinho manchado. "Ela chorou." Eu disse desculpando-me quando elas arrulharam sobre ela.

Olhei para fora da janela quando ouvi Emmett acelerando sua moto e acenei para baixo para chamar sua atenção para reduzir. As mães sorriram para mim. Eu sorri de volta, sentindo-me desconfortável.

"Então, você está bem com a alimentação no copinho agora?" Perguntei enquanto eu fazia minhas anotações no prontuário de Juliet.

"Não. Mas acho que certa quantidade deve estar permanecendo dentro. Suas fraldas estão... diferentes..."

Dei uma risada e balancei a cabeça. "Bom... bom... se não há mais nada em seguida, vou vê-las amanhã. Boa noite Luz do Sol! Durma bem para a mamãe de novo".

Uma última aspirada e eu estava saindo para me trocar e ter uma noite com meu amigo, livre de bebê. Ele escolheu um dia ideal para isso; esta coisa de bebê estava ficando fora de mão. Eu tinha uma obsessão com este bebê em particular e isso não era nem um pouco profissional.

Emmett golpeou minha bunda quando passei por ele para subir na parte traseira da sua moto. "Pronto para Roll*?"

"E rock*!"

_*É um trocadilho com Rock and Roll._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Que engraçado esses pensamentos do Edward e da Bella com os acontecimentos... Edward achando que Bella e Alice são um casal é engraçado demais... e a pequena Juliet já conquistou Edward completamente! Como será essa noite fora de Edward com Emmett?_

_Deixem reviews e até sábado!_

_Ah, as autoras gringas costumam mandar 'teasers' do próximo capítulo para os leitores que deixam reviews, então resolvi fazer isso por aqui tb! Quem tiver conta no FF e deixar reviews, o teaser será enviado pelo FF mesmo. Quem não tiver conta no FF e deixar review e quiser o teaser, por favor, deixe o seu e-mail na review (Coloque o e-mail completo, mas com o 'ponto' e 'arroba' entre parênteses, pois se colocar o endereço de e-mail normal, o FF corta...)._

_Ah, mais uma novidade tb... agora a minha amiga Lary Reeden tb vai ajudar com as traduções por aqui..._

_Bjs!_

_**Ju**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

Eu queria matar meu melhor amigo. Eu também queria agradecer-lhe. Pesei minhas opções enquanto estava deitado imóvel em uma cama estranha. Ontem à noite tinha sido tudo o que ele havia prometido, a comida não saudável, a bebida e o karaokê não tinham preço. Emmett deve imitar Katy Perry toda vez a partir de agora, eu sorri para mim mesmo recordando suas travessuras. Ele era um completo maluco; uma explosão total com quem passar uma noite fora e isso era exatamente o que eu precisava.

Mas, então, deu errado. Uma paramédica com quem eu trabalhava e tinha flertado pelos últimos meses, se juntou a nós para uma bebida. Ela era muito sexy à paisana. E meio como um dos caras com quem beber. Ela engoliu mais doses do que eu já tinha visto, em tempo recorde. Eu tinha tomado a minha parte também, então quando ela sugeriu que eu fosse para a sua casa virando a esquina, bem, foi praticamente impossível eu não seguir o meu pau. Nós prendemos Em em um táxi e o enviamos para casa e depois a diversão começou. Estávamos meio despidos no elevador, nem mesmo à espera de chegar ao seu apartamento. Ela tinha rasgado um invólucro de preservativo com os dentes quando abriu a porta – estava em mim no momento em que a porta se fechou atrás de nós. E várias fodidas de nublar a mente mais tarde, eu desmaiei.

Pareci me lembrar de uma conversa sobre esta ser uma coisa de companheiros de foda. Nenhum compromisso era necessário. Legal. Eu só esperava que eu não estivesse imaginando essa parte. Merda, eu esperava que eu não estivesse imaginando a bateção na parede também. Eu não sabia que eu poderia ser tão coordenado E tão bêbado ao mesmo tempo. Devo ter imaginado isso, eu deduzi.

Eu sempre fodia a coisa de companheiros de foda. Emmett tinha algumas histórias de sucesso, antes que ele desistisse de tudo pela minha irmã, mas eu nem senti pelo meu companheiro, ou fui perseguido implacavelmente. Porra! Emmett... por que você me deixou fazer isso de novo agora? Claro, eu estive choramingando durante meses que eu precisava transar, eu precisava disso por meses antes que eu sequer começasse a me lamentar, mas isso era uma coisa da faculdade. Eu era um homem adulto. Um profissional.

Olhei lá para a minha companheira de foda adulta. Sim, ela ainda era gostosa, mas eu não estava sentindo vibrações de relacionamento adulto dela. Talvez isso funcionaria. Nós agiríamos como se nunca tivesse acontecido e continuaríamos, ou evitaríamos um ao outro juntos. Eu me senti um pouco mais relaxado... eu deveria agradecer Emmett. Eu agradeceria... oh, porra! Qual é o nome dela? Oh Deus... eu me esforcei para pensar nela em seu uniforme para que eu pudesse ver o seu crachá. Nada veio a mim. Cristo, eu deveria ter escrito. Eu deveria sempre anotar. Eu nunca fui bom em lembrar nomes. Eu sabia o nome dela – ele viria para mim.

Ela estava se mexendo ao meu lado. Hannah? Não, essa é a garota da cafeteria... eu acho. Seu braço envolveu em meu peito quando ela se virou no seu lado. Jessie! Olhei para ela novamente. Ela não se parecia com uma Jessie. Era um nome com 'J', com certeza. Janet, Joanna, Jenna, Julie... Juliet...

Aw, merda. Agora tudo que eu pensava era na minha pequena Luz do Sol. Nenhum outro nome me veio à mente enquanto eu me perguntava como ela passou a noite. Ela tinha tomado mais da fórmula do suplemento? Ela tinha dormido? Ela tinha perdido mais peso? Ela estava aconchegada com a sua mamãe agora?

Minha companheira de foda se aconchegou e passou seu nariz pelo meu pescoço. "Você é tão sério de manhã. O que você está pensando?"

"Trabalho, na verdade. Eu deveria ir." Juliet precisaria ser pesada e avaliada…

Mas havia rumores de um boquete matinal e, bem, eu não sei como ela era com a ressuscitação no trabalho, mas ela tinha malditamente quase sugado a vida _fora _de mim na noite passada. Era tentador. Muito tentador. Eu sorri para ela quando ela beijou seu caminho para baixo e assim que seus lábios fecharam em mim, meu pager tocou. Bem, isso resolve isso... ou assim eu pensava. Ela se manteve ali enquanto eu recuperava a minha mensagem e não demorou muito com a sua grande habilidade. No momento em que liguei para o meu serviço novamente e desliguei depois de falar com eles, eu estava semi-flácido e pronto para dar o fora.

Abaixei-me para lhe dar um beijo depois que coloquei minha calça, mas ela virou a cabeça. "Hálito matinal." Certo. Legal. Eu não quero provar a mim mesmo e o meu próprio hálito matinal, de qualquer maneira.

Corri para o chuveiro no hospital, gargarejando ferozmente enquanto eu me ensaboava. Cuspir, lavar e acabado. E então eu corri até a maternidade em um uniforme fresco. Minhas próprias roupas fedendo a bar e uma noitada. Impressão maravilhosa de fazer quando eu queria pegar um novo paciente para o bem.

"Desculpe, Dr. Cullen. Eu sei que é a sua manhã de folga, mas a paciente insistiu que você viesse imediatamente".

Manhã de folga, ou não, eu estava grato pela fuga rápida e, se havia algo de errado com Juliet, eu queria cuidar dela imediatamente. Concordei educadamente para a enfermeira e fui para descobrir qual era o problema. Elas estavam sozinhas no quarto dela, Juliet e Mamãe 1. Ambas estavam terrivelmente angustiadas.

"Posso?" Estendi as mãos para pegar Juliet dos braços dela para verificá-la. Oh, uau. Ela tinha tomado banho! Aquele cheiro de bebê fresco capturou-me completamente. Ela parecia calma uma vez que eu a ninei e falei suavemente perto da sua cabeça – sua cabecinha macia como pêssego com cheirinho de bebê. Sua cabecinha perfeita. "O que está acontecendo?" Perguntei com preocupação, agora que sua mãe tinha se acalmado um pouco. "Noite difícil?"

"Eles... eles estão me chutando para fora!"

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Você já está de alta? Eu pensei que você teria um outro dia após a cirurgia de emergência".

Ela balançou a cabeça violentamente. "Eles disseram que eu posso ir, mas Juliet não pode até que _você_ dê alta a _ela_".

"Sinto muito, mas ela não está pronta para ir para casa ainda." E eu não estou pronto para tê-la indo embora.

"Eu não vou sem ela!"

Franzindo o cenho enquanto eu gentilmente balançava minha Luz do Sol, eu assenti. "Okay. Digo a você que, há salas de cortesia... quartos para os membros da família permanecerem no hospital durante o tempo da longa permanência dos entes queridos. Vou pegar um para você. Você não vai estar sob cuidado, então você terá que cuidar das suas próprias refeições e medicação e tal, mas você pode ficar com seu bebê. Parece bom?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram, brilhando com lágrimas frescas. "Eu posso tê-la comigo? No outro quarto?"

"Certamente. Ou você pode levá-la ao berçário quando você precisar cuidar de si mesma. Você ainda vai estar nesta repartição e ela ainda está sob meus cuidados." Parei para absorver o sorriso apreciativo. Eu me perguntei se ela sorriria assim com mais frequência após a depressão pós-parto inicial exaurir. Virando minha atenção de volta para Juliet para que eu não me envergonhasse por comentar sobre o seu sorriso fantástico, virei-me para o pacote em meus braços. "Então, Luz do Sol, o que você diz de você e eu fazermos uma pequena viagem até a balança. Mamãe precisa cuidar da sua papelada de alta, então você e eu vamos cuidar dos negócios, ok?" Arrisquei olhar para a mãe dela de novo, não tendo certeza se eu receberia outro sorriso ou mais lágrimas. "Tudo bem?"

Recebi ambos e saí do quarto rindo sob a minha respiração enquanto ela assoava seu nariz ruidosamente. Da minha experiência com a maternidade, você via a versão verdadeira de uma pessoa em uma nova mãe. Não há nenhuma pretensão, nenhuma retenção. Toda a emoção crua e simplesmente muito real. "Sua mamãe é muito boa, você sabe." Sussurrei para Juliet enquanto passeava pelo corredor, arrastando o carrinho de bebê atrás de nós. Eu finalmente tive a oportunidade de colocar um beijo delicado naquela doce cabeça. Céu.

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Dr. Smexy... Dr. Studman... argh! Eu poderia matar Alice por colocar esses apelidos na minha cabeça! Dr. Cullen fez exatamente como prometido e meu novo quarto era praticamente idêntico ao que eu tinha, só que faltava as coisas médicas assustadoras que ficavam penduradas ao lado da cama no quarto antigo. Uma vez que eu estava estabelecida nele, ele me sentou e me disse que Juliet estava ficando com icterícia***** - perfeitamente normal para 'uma prematura' grrrr! Ela passaria algum tempo no berçário em uma incubadora com luzes especiais para ajudá-la e depois algum tempo comigo, e assim por diante.

_* O recém-nascido __pode apresentar _**_icterícia_****_, _**_que geralmente se inicia após 1 ou 2 dias de vida, chamada __icterícia fisiológica do recém-nascido__, desaparece espontaneamente após poucos dias e deve-se a um metabolismo hepático pouco maduro. Em alguns casos é necessária a internação do recém-nascido para um banho de luz, que ajuda a reduzir o nível de bilirrubina no sangue._

"E vamos ver como isso vai, ok? Você precisa de alguma coisa?"

Sim. Um marido. Eu não tinha ideia no que eu estava me metendo. Isto era muito para digerir quando eu não estava preparada, emocional ou fisicamente. Pensei nas pilhas de roupas novas de bebê que eu havia coletado, ainda não lavadas em casa. Estavam todas muito grandes para ela, de qualquer maneira. E eu não tinha comprado os outros suprimentos que ela precisa - fraldas, loções, sabonetes... eu era uma desculpa ruim para uma mãe. "Nós vamos ficar bem." Dr. Smexy Studman estava começando a me irritar com a sua constante perfeição, seu sorriso arrogante e seu relaxamento completo com o _meu _bebê!

E então ele ternamente pegou minha filha e a ninou enquanto preparava sua viagem até o berçário. Ele ficava tão relaxado com ela, eu ainda me sentia no limite toda vez que eu a pegava. Ela era tão pequena. Ele não tinha nenhum problema com isso, em nada. Mas ele estava usando o 'prematura', grrrr! A maneira como ele olhava para ela rasgou o meu coração. Ela deveria ter um pai olhando para ela desse jeito. Total falha como mãe. E meus olhos começaram fodidamente a lacrimejar novamente, então eu tive que me afastar. Segurei no meu estômago macio, doendo para ela estar de volta lá dentro, onde eu a conhecia melhor. Eu não tinha me sentido como um fracasso então.

"Ela vai ficar bem, eu juro para você." Ele me disse suavemente. Eu senti a presença dele enquanto ele se movia atrás de mim. "É muito leve em comparação com o que poderia ser. Ela pode estar completamente bem até amanhã. Isto é corrigível – e temporário. Você pode ir buscá-la em uma hora".

Por que ele tinha que ser tão malditamente bom? Chorei um pouco mais quando ele saiu com Juliet. Alice chegou, dando-me um alívio do choro. Ela falou animadamente sobre eu me mudar para o seu apartamento.

"Muito mais espaço para vocês e o edifício é impressionante! Há segurança no local e lavanderia, um ginásio e uma piscina no último andar! Você vai adorar. E as varandas são enormes! Vou deixar a mobília lá para você. Eu não vou precisar de muito, já que Jasper já tem tudo o que precisamos. Ele não vem com um berço, mas Jazz e eu vamos consertar isso!" Ela sorriu com malícia. "Tudo bem, ele já está cuidando... aquele que você esteve olhando por meses? Seu! Bem, de Juliet, na veradde. Existe alguma coisa mais que você precise que nós consigamos? Ou qualquer coisa que você quer que façamos? Estamos à sua disposição e chamada".

"Alice! Isso é demais!" Eu estava quase chorando de novo, maldição.

"O berço é mais de Jazz. Ele não pode esperar para conhecer Juliet, mas ele realmente surta com hospitais. Ele se sente horrível que ele não veio visitar".

Eu sorri. "Sim, bem, também tem o pai de Juliet. Ou o meu, a propósito." Jake, eu não esperava. Ele não estava tão interessado em um bebê sem todo o resto. E eu entendi que isso não foi planejado e meu pai tinha que trabalhar, mas eu tinha esperança de que Charlie deixaria sua conferência mais cedo para conhecer sua neta.

"Mas, hey, Smexy está aqui praticamente o dia todo!" Ela mexeu as sobrancelhas, ganhando uma risadinha de mim. "Garota de sorte!"

Dei de ombros, lembrando a minha irritação com ele antes.

"O quê? Não tão smexy no dia seguinte?"

Revirei meus olhos. "Simplesmente há coisas sobre ele que são estranhas".

"Tais como...?"

"Ok, ele nunca chama Juliet pelo seu nome. Ele a chama de 'Luz do Sol'".

"Isso é doce!" Alice jorrou.

"Alice, ele provavelmente chama todos os bebês assim. Eu não acho que ele saiba o nome dela! E, eu juro por Deus, ele a cheira!"

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha só. "Ele a cheira?"

"Yeah! Tipo, ele entra e dá uma inspirada. Quase todas as vezes que ele aparece. Isso não é estranho?"

Foi a vez de Alice rolar seus olhos. "Sim, você está certa. Esqueça o Dr. Studman então. Ele cheira o seu bebê. Eca".

"O sarcasmo é realmente feio em momentos como este." Eu disse à minha amiga, meio brincando. "E, além disso, eu acho que ele é gay".

"Não!" Alice colocou seu melhor rosto dramático de chocada. "Não! Sério?"

Dei de ombros. "Foi apenas um sentimento, mas então você viu quando ele saiu na noite passada? Com o seu _amigo_?"

"Oh". Alice pegou a dica, lembrando-se de nós rindo sobre o tapa na bunda quando ele tomou a posição do passageiro na motocicleta. "Eu meio que pensei que estávamos apenas brincando sobre ele cavalgando a bunda do seu namorado. Sim, estou vendo isso tudo em uma nova luz agora. Eu acho que você pode estar certa. Maldição! Ele seria tão perfeito para você!"

"Não é o momento certo para eu estar pensando em um homem, de qualquer maneira. Tenho Juliet para cuidar. E ela é muito trabalho, Alice. Tanta coisa..."

"Querida, venha aqui." Ela me puxou para um abraço e me balançou. "Nós podemos fazer isso. Você sempre terá a mim".

Uma batida suave assustou-nos do nosso abraço.

"Desculpe intrometer, mas alguém está _realmente_ com fome!" Ele a tinha trazido de volta para mim, ele mesmo. Eu odiava que eu estivesse pensando coisas ruins dele, ele realmente é bom. E smexy; gay ou não. Como diz Alice, uma garota pode sonhar.

Movendo uma cadeira perto da janela, peguei meu bebê do médico para que eu pudesse amamentá-la. Ele encostou-se casualmente contra a cama, ao lado de onde Alice estava sentada e conversando sobre como Juliet não se importou com a incubadora nem um pouco. Ela deve ter gostado do calor. Ele tinha ficado com ela? Eu estava adicionando um outro mistério a este médico em ambas as listas, estranho e doce - por que ele ficaria no berçário com ela se não fosse sério? Ambos os lados da lista estavam bastante equilibrados e, com o estado dos meus hormônios, eu não poderia escolher um lado e ficar com ele. Ele olhou casualmente quando ouviu uma batida suave, continuando a jorrar sobre a forma como ela era a melhor bebê no berçário, nunca se agitando.

"Como estão minhas meninas?" Meu pai estava na porta, lágrimas em seus olhos e eu me perdi assim que sua voz rachou.

Dr. Cullen pediu licença, para nos dar privacidade, e nós não o vimos novamente pelo resto do dia. Enfermeiras vieram e foram com Juliet. Ela voltou com fome a cada vez e meu corpo se ajustava, imediatamente pronto para amamentar a cada vez que eu a via.

"Você continua olhando para a porta, Bells. Você está esperando alguém?" Charlie sentou-se com Juliet perto da janela, orgulhoso com sua única neta.

"Não... não, não realmente." Mas, realmente, eu estava. Ele não tinha ficado tanto tempo longe antes de nos verificar. Quero dizer, verificar Juliet.

"Jake apareceu por aqui?" Ele perguntou com ansiedade. Ele tinha sentimentos mistos sobre Jake desde o início, mas quando ele mostrou zero interesse em trabalhar em algo por causa do nosso filho, Charlie não tinha absolutamente nenhum uso para ele neste momento.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça, não querendo entrar nisso. Verdadeiramente, isto era o que eu queria. Eu e meu bebê. MEU bebê. Eu não queria dividi-la, nem mesmo com Jacob. Especialmente com Jacob. Meu coração deu um giro quando a porta se abriu, mas desacelerou ao normal quando eu vi a enfermeira vir pegar Juliet.

"Então, você pode sair deste lugar? Posso levá-la para um jantar real, enquanto você tem babás grátis?" Charlie convenceu-me sem muito esforço. Eu estava morrendo de fome mesmo.

Eu disse a ele sobre mudar para o apartamento de Alice enquanto comíamos. Ele estava um pouco decepcionado, admitindo que ele estava esperando que nós mudássemos para casa. Uh... inferno, não! Eu amava Charlie, mas minha filha e eu precisávamos do nosso espaço para encontrar o nosso próprio caminho no mundo. Charlie nos sufocaria... da maneira mais bem-intencionada, é claro. Mas nós sufocaríamos, no entanto.

"Eu estava conversando com o velho Doutor Gillis e ele disse para vir com Juliet, uma vez que ela receber alta daqui e ele vai fazer nela um check-up completo e iniciar um programa de cuidados".

"Doutor Gillis? Oh... Eu estava pensando em ficarmos com o médico que ela tem agora".

Charlie me deu um olhar condescendente. "Agora, Doutor Gillis era bom o suficiente para você e ele ficaria insultado se você não levasse sua filha para ele também".

E foi isso. Uma vez que Charlie tomava a sua decisão sobre algo, não havia nada mais. Ele e eu éramos tão parecidos. Irritantemente assim. Enquanto ele prosseguiu, eu me entusiasmei com a ideia do velho Doutor Gillis. Pelo menos eu estaria focada na atenção da saúde de Juliet durante as nossas visitas, ao invés de imaginar o Dr. Smexy fazendo coisas pervertidas, mas felizes, comigo. Merda. Dar à luz _deve_ deixar você excitada. Eu não tinha pensado sobre o sexo tanto assim desde que fiquei grávida, em primeiro lugar.

Foi uma noite longa e solitária em meu quarto de cortesia. Eles permitiram que Juliet ficasse comigo; seus tratamentos suspensos até de manhã quando seu médico olharia sobre os resultados do teste. Seus pezinhos eram almofadas de alfinetes, sendo picados depois de cada segundo turno. Nós dormimos juntas, quando dormimos. E quando dormi, sonhei com o médico dela em pé sobre nós, nos observando. Cuidando de nós. Quando acordei, perguntei-me por que ele não tinha vindo para vê-la desde a manhã. Será que ele teve um paciente mais importante hoje? Havia outra prematuro?

Aproveitei a oportunidade para tomar banho, de certa forma - bastante difícil lavar todos os pedaços enquanto tentava manter o corte em toda a minha pélvis seco. Eu tive outro bom choro no chuveiro e me senti melhor quando me vesti na minha própria roupa confortável que Alice tinha deixado para mim. Depois de amarrar o meu cabelo úmido para trás, eu me aventurei até o berçário para ver se eles haviam terminado com Juliet. Uma enfermeira a tinha espetado mais uma vez esta manhã, não o Dr. Cullen. Onde ele estava? Dia de folga? Meu rosto se iluminou quando eu a vi através do vidro na pequena fila de bebês. Ela era a menor, com certeza. Mas ele estava certo, ela era a única que não fazia barulho. Absolutamente extasiada com a minha preciosa menininha, demorei alguns instantes para reconhecer a voz que eu estava ouvindo inadvertidamente.

"Hey, Superman! Venha ver a sua nova irmã? Como essa perna curou, afinal? Você está ficando fora das árvores agora, certo?"

Espreitei ao redor da esquina e o vi com um menininho, talvez de quatro anos. Ele estava tentando bisbilhotar pela janela. Dr Cullen deu-lhe um impulso e o segurou apoiado contra o trilho para que ele pudesse ver. Seus pais deviam estar lá dentro com um novo bebê.

"Por que ela não está com os outros bebês ali?" O menino perguntou sem rodeios.

"Ah, porque sua irmã estava com uma pressa enorme em conhecer você, obviamente! Quem não estaria? Ela saiu um pouco cedo demais, amigo. Então ela precisa de algum tempo extra e um cuidado extra na seção de prematuros".

Oh, Cristo... grrr! Eu estava instantaneamente irritada.

"O que é isso?" O menino perguntou baixinho.

"Um prematuro? Bem, esse é o termo especial que temos para bebês extra especiais. Veja, nós os colocamos sozinhos para que eles tenham TODA a atenção." Ele fez uma pausa para rir junto com o garoto rindo. "Prematuros são o amor secreto de todos nós aqui, mas não conte a ninguém Quando você dá a eles um pouco de amor extra, eles crescem muito mais rápido - eles ficam grandes o suficiente para deixar a cama especial em que a sua irmã está e vão para casa com sua mamãe e papai e irmãos mais velhos muito, muito mais cedo".

"Ela é a única?"

"Você está brincando? Pfft. Prematuros nascem praticamente todos os dias! Mas aqui, nós os amamos taaaanto que eles crescem tão rápido que você nem _sabe _que eles são prematuros mais! Você vai ver. Sua irmã estará perseguindo você até outra árvore antes que você saiba!"

"Nada mais de árvores, Dr. Cullen!" O menino riu enquanto ele fazia cócegas e o colocou em pé no chão. Seu pai chegou para conversar com o médico e eu me senti horrível escutando, mas não consegui me afastar. Sua explicação de prematuros me fez sentir como uma merda total por rosnar internamente a cada vez que ele tinha usado este termo para Juliet. Era um termo carinhoso para ele, e não generalizando.

"Há algo de errado, Doutor? Pensei que não veríamos você até esta tarde?"

"Ela está bem. Sendo bem cuidada e eu soube que ela foi uma verdadeira pequena campeã durante a noite. Eu só gostaria de checá-la..."

Eu fiz uma careta. Então ele tinha uma nova 'Luz do Sol'... é por isso que temos sido deixadas sozinhas.

"Eu realmente não estou aqui trabalhando, tecnicamente. Você pode me bipar se você tiver alguma preocupação, mas, por outro lado, eu não estou aqui até mais tarde".

Virei a esquina rapidamente e escapei tão rápido quanto eu podia mancando para o meu quarto quando ele começou a se virar. Maldição! Eu esqueci de pegar meu bebê! É por isso que eu fui, em primeiro lugar. Assim que eu comecei a pensar sobre ela, comecei a fornecer leite. Sentindo-me derrotada, eu marchei de volta para fora do meu quarto e caminhei diretamente contra um peito firme.

"Calma! Para onde você vai com tanta pressa?" Dr. Smexy sorriu para mim, tentando desesperadamente não deixar que seus olhos caíssem para os círculos molhado no meu peito. Mas eles caíram e eu me senti corar e depois fiquei com raiva de mim mesma. Isso era normal! Nada para se envergonhar!

"Pegar meu bebê." Retorqui desafiadoramente.

"É por isso que eu estava vindo aqui... você tem que vê-la no berçário regular. Ela não está mais na seção de prematuros!" O sorriso no seu rosto era genuíno. "Sua filha se graduou! Grande dia!"

Não pude evitar rir quando ele fez um grande negócio sobre a melhoria dela. Voltamos para o berçário juntos. Estranho, eu não tinha percebido que ele era tão alto. Então, novamente, eu estava geralmente deitada com ele parado em cima de mim. Ou eu estava debruçada sobre a dor e ele parecia pairar sobre mim. Mas ele era alto e magro e tinha peitorais muito bons pela sensação dele... oh, pelo amor de Deus! Lembrei-me que ele era médico de Juliet, por agora, e eu não tinha o direito, nem TEMPO para estar interessada. E, além disso, ele está golpeando para o outro lado, de qualquer maneira. Hmph.

"Ela ganhou alguns gramas e seu fígado está funcionando muito bem, tal como está. Eu acho que ela só precisava de um dia de sol. Eu poderia usar um dia na praia também... acho que todo mundo poderia." Ele divagava enquanto passeávamos. "De qualquer forma, ela está realmente indo bem. Estou muito orgulhoso dela! Uma vez que ela ganhar 2,5 quilos, ela pode ir para casa. Eu não tenho preocupações de que ela não vai prosperar em suas mãos capazes em casa. Olhe para ela lá!" Ele se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido. "Ela rouba o show. Melhor bebê no berçário, honestamente".

Eu estava sorrindo para ele como uma idiota, lambendo todo o seu louvor para a minha filha. Ele estava me alimentando com o seu discurso padrão para as novas mamães? Será que cada bebê 'rouba o show'? Tirando-me disso, virei-me para a janela entre Juliet e eu, determinada a não deixá-lo roubar o meu foco. Juliet precisava da minha atenção.

E eu precisava que ela mamasse. Imediatamente!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Charlie apareceu! E o engraçado aqui é que Bella acha que Edward é gay e ele acha que ela é lésbica... não poderiam estar mais errados... E a Juliet *fofa*... parece que logo logo ela sairá do hospital..._

_No próximo capítulo, um deles percebe que está enganado sobre a preferência do outro – será que ele, ou ela, finalmente aceitará que o desejo não está prestes a ir embora tão cedo?_

_Deixem reviews e até sábado que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

Ah, todas as pessoas que deixaram reviews no cap. passado receberam um teaser desse cap. Eu só não consegui enviar para as pessoas abaixo, pois não tinha o e-mail completo:

**Marcia0817; Mari; Mylena S; Maya; Sheila; XelleR **e** Babi  
><strong>

A "promoção de teaser" continua, quem deixar review receberá um do próximo capítulo! E quem não tem conta no FF, lembre-se de colocar o e-mail como o meu: ju(.)martinhao(arroba)gmail(.)com


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

Passei a maior parte do dia e até tarde da noite cuidando de um novo bebê prematuro que estava em péssima forma. Era arriscado por um tempo. Eu só fui para casa uma vez que ela foi estabelecida na seção da UTI do berçário. Ela precisava de cuidados constantes e eu estava exausto quando bati nos lençóis.

Ainda assim, o sono me iludia. Minha mente estava cheia de pensamentos de como isso poderia ter sido com a pequena Juliet. Minha Luz do Sol. Ela teve a sorte de ter saído tão bem preparada para o mundo.

Mesmo que eu não devesse entrar no meu turno até o fim da tarde, era inútil tentar me forçar a dormir quando tudo que eu sonhava quando eu o fazia era em Juliet na UTI no lugar do mais novo bebê. Maldição. Fui para uma corrida para tentar ficar exausto. Não ajudou. Quando parei para beber a minha água, encontrei-me agachado a uma mãe amamentando seu bebê. Eu sorri e ela abruptamente foi embora, o bebê no peito. Ela pensou que eu era um pervertido tentando dar uma espiada quando eu estava apenas olhando para o bebê. Ok, bem, talvez houvesse alguns segundos de comportamento pervertido. Deus, essa fixação por bebês estava se transformando em uma coisa totalmente nova para mim, eu estava ficando obcecado com suas mães também. A pobre mãe de Juliet tinha me dado tantos pensamentos não profissionais e eles não eram só na sua presença. O único sonho que eu tive que não envolveu a minha Luz do Sol me tinha no peito da sua mãe, em vez disso, enquanto a Mamãe 2 observava. Estranho.

Ninguém soube da minha crescente fixação com os bebês pelo último ano, mas isso mudaria rapidamente, se eu perseguisse mais mamães no parque. Ou se eu irritasse a Mamãe 1 por olhá-la toda vez que ela começava a amamentar. Eu tinha que pensar em um nome melhor para ela. Mamãe 1 era impessoal e Isabella, muito formal. Ela não parecia formal. Ela parecia realmente legal. Ela também parecia que chutaria a minha bunda se eu saísse da linha. Tive a impressão de que a Mamãe 1 não olhava para trás depois de tomar uma decisão. Não haveria uma segunda chance...

Oh, que porra... isso não importava, de qualquer maneira. Ela não estava interessada em meus pedaços masculinos. Eu ri sozinho quando percebi como eu estava sendo ridículo. Ela não estava interessada, ponto final.

Checando a Bebê Tanner primeiro, achei que ela tinha feito uma melhoria acentuada durante as poucas horas que eu estive em casa. Embora ainda não fora dos riscos, eu me senti confortável saindo do seu lado para ir ver aquela por quem eu realmente estava aqui. E uma das suas mamães. Juliet não estava lá, nem tinha saído. Espreitando para os recém-nascidos, eu a avistei instantaneamente e me iluminei. Eu tinha que trazer Isabella para ver um daqueles incríveis sorrisos que ela certamente daria quando visse que sua bebê tinha sido removida dos cuidados especiais. Ela estava indo muito bem e, tanto quanto eu odiava vê-las ir, ela estaria pronta a qualquer momento.

Jesus, ela estava bem esta manhã – a Mamãe 1, Isabella. Ela estava se movendo por aí muito mais fácil e estava com a aparência realmente fresca. Senti a umidade dos seus seios através da minha camisa quando ela correu diretamente para mim, obviamente ela precisava amamentar. Eles estavam ingurgitados e realmente atraentes. Mudei meu foco de pervertido para o médico atento antes de eu ter que explicar por que eu estava sustentando uma ereção no berçário.

Puta merda, fui testemunha daquele lindo sorriso continuamente à medida que ficamos parados juntos na janela. Quem era mais bonita? Eu, honestamente, não poderia fazer a escolha. Carreguei Juliet de volta para o seu quarto para que ela pudesse cuidar dos negócios e sua mãe parecia ansiosa para conversar. Sentei-me enquanto discutíamos os avanços que ela tinha feito em apenas um dia.

"Bem, eu não comi hoje. Acho que vou correr para fora para almoçar. Vamos executar os testes dela quando eu voltar e for para lá." Pensando bem, voltei à porta. "Ei, posso te trazer alguma coisa? Você deve estar enjoada do que eles chamam de comida aqui".

Ela fez essa coisa de mastigar o lábio enquanto sorriu timidamente e, meu Deus, houve um estremecimento involuntário lá embaixo. Controle-se! Enfiei minhas mãos nos meus bolsos casualmente. Por favor, diga sim!

"Eu adoraria o que quer que você trouxesse".

Sim! E isso foi um convite para almoçar juntos? Incerto, eu saí rapidamente. Voltei logo com uma grande sacola de comida e bebidas - quentes e frias - e uma pequena sacola para Juliet.

A pequena sacola despertou o interesse de Isabella, então compartilhei o conteúdo dela primeiro.

"Meias que vão caber e permanecer... eu espero." Eu anunciei, retirando os menores conjuntos de meias de todos os tempos. Ela estava constantemente chutando fora as meias que as enfermeiras colocavam nela e seus pés estavam frios. Elas sempre insistiam em colocar uma touca mal-instalada em sua cabeça que parecia um chapéu de cogumelo. "Esta é uma touca muito mais bonita".

"Awww! Eu amo isso! Você está certo, a outra é horrível!" Ela sorriu e meu coração bateu largamente. "O que lhe devo por isso?"

Eu franzi meu rosto e descartei isso. "É o meu presente. Não posso ter minha Luz do Sol fria e com uma touca feia!"

"Deixe-me pagar pelo almoço então?"

Eu descartei isso também e coloquei o almoço dela na bandeja ao lado da cama. "A loja faz o melhor pastrami com pão de centeio, espero que você goste. E uma salada de frutas para a sobremesa. Achei que sorvete derreteria... mas você tem leite e chá descafeinado. Precisa de mais alguma coisa?"

"Isso é perfeito, obrigada. Parece ótimo... você vai ficar, não vai? Ou você tem que voltar ao trabalho agora?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça e peguei outra cadeira para sentar com ela. "Minha manhã é de folga. Dia de folga, mais ou menos. Eu começo às 19hs hoje à noite, mas estou de plantão a partir das 16hs... a menos que haja uma emergência com um dos meus pacientes, então eu vou atender a chamada, mesmo fora de serviço".

"Então, você acabou de sair do trabalho no seu dia de folga?" Ela riu de mim. "Quando você dorme?"

"Hmm. Boa pergunta." Eu ri com ela. "Eu sou mais de poderosos cochilos. Internato e residência o preparam para isso. E eu nem sempre gasto meu tempo livre aqui. Eu apenas senti a vontade hoje." Porque eu não conseguia tirar minha mente de uma determinada pequena paciente e sua adorável mãe. "Você está amamentando mais hoje." Eu comentei, observando anteriormente que ela tinha alimentado Juliet tão completamente que ela recusou a fórmula mais tarde. "Ela ganhou peso durante a noite também... 2,1 quilos".

"Ela pode vir para casa quando ela tiver 2,5 quilos de novo?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, combinando com o seu entusiasmo. Eu queria vê-la sorrindo e feliz, mas eu queria mais um dia de Luz do Sol.

Mamãe 2 não fez uma aparição durante toda a manhã, ou no almoço prolongado. Mas o pai dela apareceu quando estávamos voltando do berçário após os testes de Juliet. Ele estava em êxtase ouvindo que ambas logo receberiam alta.

"Bella, eu não gosto da ideia de você estar sozinha. Você ainda está se recuperando. Você vai precisar de ajuda!"

Bella... ah, esse nome é muito melhor. Ela se parecia com uma Bella. Eu me virei sorrindo. Bella. Mas o que era isso de estar sozinha? Mamãe 2 estaria lá. Eu as ouvi conversando sobre Bella se mudar para a casa dela. O pai dela não sabe sobre seu relacionamento?

"Pai, por favor! Eu sou uma mulher adulta. E, além disso, eu tenho Alice e Jasper. Ela termina suas fotos em poucos dias, mas Jazz estará ao redor. Ele a convidou para morar com ele, você sabe".

Ele franziu o cenho. "Por que ele não se casa com ela?"

Se casar com Alice? Se Alice é a Mamãe 2, que eu percebi que ela era, então talvez eu estivesse errado! Ela não é a Mamãe 2, afinal. Hmm. Interessante.

Bella revirou os olhos e me chamou para a conversa. "Ele não soa como um velho?" Ela brincou com o seu pai, carinhosamente. "Tãããão antiquado".

"Os meus são assim também. Tive várias conversas sérias sobre como eu vivo a minha vida." Eu ri e acenei para Charlie. "As garotas são um pouco diferente, porém, huh? Eu sou protetor com a minha irmã assim também".

"Isso é porque nós sabemos como são os caras." Ele riu junto. "Ninguém está colocando um dedo nesta pequena até que ela esteja casada".

Bella pareceu indignada. "Bem, eu sei o que os homens neste quarto pensam de mães solteiras!"

"Oh, Bella... não seja tão sensível." Seu pai disse para aplacá-la. "Você sabe que é com Jacob que eu estou irritado, mas eu não acho nem por um segundo que você fez a coisa errada. Olhe para o que você fez, Bells... ela é a coisa mais perfeita do mundo".

Exatamente os meus sentimentos, Sr. Swan. Jacob... ele deve ser o pai. Mas eu não tinha visto qualquer sinal de ele estar aqui no hospital. Se ele tivesse vindo, afinal, ele foi muito breve. Como ele poderia se afastar deste precioso bebê? Idiota. Eu estava com o Sr. Swan sobre isso também.

Quando saí para verificar o Bebê Tanner, eu tinha sentimentos mistos. Era evidente que eu tinha feito uma suposição enorme sobre Bella e Alice, e passei longe. Bom, isso significava que ela pode estar disponível para encontros futuros, afinal. O outro lado foi que me senti mal por ela estar sozinha nisto. Novos bebês davam muito trabalho e uma responsabilidade infinita, pelo menos quando pensei que ela estivesse com Alice ela não estava sozinha. Como é que alguém como ela acaba sozinha com uma criança?

Como é que alguém como eu acaba sozinho, ponto final?

Pequenos mistérios da vida.

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

"Então, o Dr. Smexy passou o dia inteiro com você? Oh meu Deus, Bella... talvez ele seja o cara." Alice jorrou pelo telefone. Liguei para ela assim que Charlie foi embora, para contar-lhe sobre o almoço e os presentes para Juliet. Eu tinha sido pega de absoluta surpresa com a sua reflexão e eu tinha estado perto das lágrimas pela primeira vez durante todo o dia.

"Ele é o médico do meu bebê... por agora." Eu disse a ela como Charlie estava insistindo no Doutor Gillis e como eu temia dizer ao Dr. Cullen que não voltaríamos para ele.

"Eu não sei sobre isso, querida... ele é muito ligado à nossa menina. Você acha que ele compra presentes para todos os bebês que ele vê no trabalho? Você sabe que ele cuidaria bem dela".

"Isso é parte disso também, Alice. Sim, ele é ótimo com ela. Ele é ótimo, ponto final. Mas ele está realmente ligado. É doce, mas realmente estranho que ele comprou para ela um presente... certo?" Eu tinha ido para lá e para cá sobre isso toda a tarde. O que isso significava? Será que significava outra coisa além do que ele tinha dito? O material do berçário não se encaixava nela, então ele comprou coisas que se encaixariam. Atencioso? Sim. Não profissional? Muito. E eu estava me encontrando mais atraída por ele quanto mais tempo ele passava ao nosso redor. Isso não seria bom com a forma como eu tenho a tendência de falar sem pensar quando sou empurrada ao meu limite. Eu acabaria pedindo a ele para me foder para ver se ele consideraria vir para o lado hétero. Isso seria estranho, para dizer o mínimo. Provavelmente não é uma coisa fácil para ele... ser um pediatra gay. Ele tinha até mesmo mencionado seus pais não aprovando. Coitado. Se a mãe da sua paciente se jogasse em cima dele, faria o seu trabalho muito estranho e ele realmente parecia adorar o seu trabalho. Teria de ser o Doutor Gillis. Zero tensão sexual ali.

Meu coração acelerou e sorri como uma boba quando ele apareceu na hora do jantar com uma bandeja do refeitório.

"Desculpe, não é do mundo real, mas é comestível. E quente." Ele a colocou para baixo e estendeu os braços para pegar Juliet de mim. "Você, coma. Eu a farei arrotar".

Ele a segurou habilmente contra o seu ombro e ela produziu o arroto para ele imediatamente. Isso me levava até meia hora em várias ocasiões. Ele continuou a acariciando, embalando suavemente para dormir enquanto falava comigo em um tom sussurrado. "Então, ela ganhou mais 400 gramas. O sangue dela está bem... o fígado está bom. Ainda um pouco de icterícia, mas isso é normal. Basta continuar sentando no sol filtrado com ela como você esteve fazendo e amamentar, amamentar, amamentar. Tanto quanto você puder. É a melhor maneira de eliminar a icterícia leve." Ele sorriu para ela enquanto ela dormia profundamente em seus braços. "Ela é incrível." Ele praticamente sussurrou.

Sentei-me, estupidamente em silêncio, observando-o.

"Vou aparecer antes de eu sair de manhã e fazer outra verificação de peso, mas acho que essa é a última noite dela aqui".

"Sério?" Fiquei emocionada e apavorada ao mesmo tempo.

Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto sorria para mim. "Normalmente, você a traria de volta em um mês para uma verificação da saúde do bebê, mas eu gosto de ver os prematuros antes, verificar se eles estão no caminho certo. Você pode trazê-la daqui a duas semanas?

E aqui está... eu remexia com o garfo, empurrando a massa em torno do meu prato. "Na verdade, eu a estarei levando a um médico com quem meu pai fez acordos. Ele é um velho amigo. Ele foi o meu médico..." Eu soava como se estivesse balbuciando. Eu estava balbuciando!

E ele pareceu surpreso. Eu feri seus sentimentos!

"Eu realmente sinto muito! Você tem sido ótimo..."

"Não, não, não... não há necessidade de explicar sua decisão para mim, tudo bem." Ele respondeu suavemente, olhando para Juliet atentamente. Ela parecia tão pequena em seus braços. Como uma boneca. "A decisão é sua. E eu tenho certeza que é o caminho certo para você e sua filha".

Ele colocou seu sorriso encantador e eu me senti ficar úmida e um pouco chorosa, ao mesmo tempo. Sério? Estou com tesão mesmo enquanto eu o estou rejeitando? Bom Deus.

Ele calmamente foi até a janela para colocar Juliet em sua cama. "Boa noite, Luz do Sol. Vejo você mais tarde." Ele estava de costas para mim, mas eu o vi segurá-la perto do seu rosto antes de colocá-la na cama suavemente. Definitivamente a cheirando. E ele a beijou? Eu deveria estar surtando, mas, de alguma forma, parecia tão... ele. Como se fosse perfeitamente natural para ele beijar minha menininha antes de colocá-la para dormir a noite. Um nódulo se formou na minha garganta e eu não consegui mais comer.

"Eu vou passar por aqui na minha ronda mais tarde." Ele disse, voltando-se para mim com um olhar profissional sobre ele. "Vou tentar não acordá-la se você estiver dormindo. Boa noite".

Eu chorei por um longo tempo, começando no minuto que suas costas viraram quando ele saiu. Estúpidos hormônios do caralho!

Ele não precisou se preocupar em acordar-me, eu nunca fui em um sono profundo em toda aquela noite entre o pensamento do seu rosto quando eu disse que não voltaríamos para ele e perguntando-me por que ele tinha passado tanto tempo com a gente todos os dias quando Juliet estava claramente melhorando.

Mesmo que eu estivesse acordada, ele mal sorriu para mim e silenciosamente verificou Juliet, sussurrando suavemente para ela quando a levou para um outro exame de sangue. E, pela manhã, ele entrou com uma pilha de papéis e uma balança portátil. Ele parecia exausto, mas não agiu assim enquanto lidou com o meu bebê. Ele era todo sorrisos com ela, silencioso e profissional comigo.

"Então, uma última pesagem, apenas para registro. Não há realmente nenhuma razão para mantê-la aqui mais tempo." Ele cuidadosamente removeu seu cobertor enrolado e camisola, colocando-a na balança antes de retirar a fralda, arrulhando e sorrindo para ela o tempo todo.

Olhei ao redor para ver a leitura digital: 2,350kg. Meus olhos voaram para encontrar os dele. "Ela não está com 2,5 quilos".

Sorrindo maliciosamente, ele pôs o dedo na balança. "Uh, estou vendo 2,5 quilos. Esta balança muda um pouco, não totalmente precisa e 150 gramas, de qualquer forma, poderia simplesmente indicar que ela acabou de ser alimentada, ou teve um exame de sangue. Ela estava com 2,5 quilos na escala do berçário quando eu a levei para o seu teste... o que é perfeito! Luz do Sol, você se superou! Você marcou perfeito!" Ele gentilmente a tirou da balança, envolvendo-a em seu cobertor e a segurando enquanto falava para mim. "Eu a estou deixando ir".

Suas palavras gritaram com um duplo sentido. Eu estava lendo mais nisto do que realmente era? Deve ser. Ele nem nos conhece. Ela é apenas um outro bebê para ele. Mas ela era o meu mundo todo e eu estava grata que ele tinha sido tão atencioso.

"Você parece cansado." Comentei suavemente. "Quando você termina o seu turno?" Ele tinha estado aqui 20 horas ou mais, por agora.

"Na verdade, acabou há uma hora. Mas eu não queria fazer você gastar mais um dia inteiro aqui desnecessariamente. Pensei em dar alta a ela agora ao invés de fazer você esperar até que eu esteja de volta esta noite. Uh-oh!" Ele fez uma cara realmente adorável quando puxou Juliet longe do ponto molhado espalhando em seu jaleco.

"Oh! Ela fez xixi em você! Bela maneira de agradecer a você por ser tão doce e atencioso!"

As bochechas dele ficaram vermelhas e eu percebi que suas orelhas estavam queimando de vermelho também.

"É minha culpa. Eu deveria ter colocado a fralda novamente. Nenhum dano feito." Ele a deitou, mantendo uma mão na barriga dela enquanto ela se mexia e jogou o cobertor molhado dentro do saco de lavanderia hospitalar. Suas mãos pareciam tão grandes sobre ela, mas elas eram tão gentis. Suas habilidades com fraldas eram excepcionais.

"Vou deixar você vesti-la de novo enquanto eu assino os formulários de alta dela." Ele parecia relutante em afastar-se dela, mas colocou seu rosto profissional enquanto tirava uma caneta do bolso e riscava um rabisco em diversos papéis.

"Eu realmente quero te agradecer... por tudo." Minha voz não soou como a minha. Foi sensual e infantil ao mesmo tempo. Uma combinação de me sentir inadequada ao lado dele e querer saltar nele ao mesmo tempo enquanto eu tinha essa última oportunidade.

Ele balançou a cabeça, olhando para Juliet em meus braços. "Tem sido o meu prazer. Você tem uma linda menininha. Desejo a vocês tudo de melhor." Ele hesitou, como se fosse pegá-la de mim uma última vez. Em vez disso, ele acariciou o rosto dela delicadamente com o lado de um dedo longo e se afastou. "Você pode deixar os papéis com a enfermeira quando você tiver terminado com eles. E há algum material de leitura para você levar para casa com você. Se você precisar de alguma coisa..." Ele estava na porta, parado com o jaleco com o qual ele esteve por pelo menos 12 horas, agora encharcado de xixi, parecendo em uma perda de palavras. Eu tive uma vontade de abraçá-lo.

Pigarreando, sorriso encantador no lugar, ele estava todo profissional mais uma vez. "Espero que eu nunca tenha que vê-la no pronto-socorro, mas se você alguma vez tiver que trazê-la, por favor... faça com que eles me bipem e eu mesmo cuidarei dela".

Eu balancei a cabeça estupidamente enquanto o observei partir. Uma lágrima caiu do meu rosto para Juliet. A Luz do Sol dele.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Até eu quase chorei nesse final de capítulo... Edward é tão apaixonado pela pequena Juliet, e certamente a negativa de Bella em deixá-lo cuidar dela partiu seu coração..._

_Deixem reviews e até o próximo sábado!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Minha semana foi tão corrida que não consegui mandar o teaser antes, mas essa semana eu mandarei com antecedência... Quem não quiser o teaser, é só avisar! E quem quiser e não tiver conta no FF, lembre-se de colocar o e-mail como o meu: ju(.)martinhao(arroba)gmail(.)com_

_Ah, não consegui enviar teaser para **Alessandra** pq seu e-mail não apareceu! E **Karlinha, XelleR, Leticia**, se vc's quiserem, deixem seus e-mails tb!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Tradução: Illem Assumpção_

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

O dia em que eu deixei Juliet ir foi um dia que eu amei e desprezei. Logo no início, eu tinha ficado mais feliz e mais relaxado do que já estive por um longo tempo. Eu estava até mesmo dando o pensamento de quanto tempo seria conveniente aguardar antes de eu ter uma chance e convidar Bella para sair. Bella... Ela tinha parecido tão perdida quando eu estava liberando Juliet. Eu queria abraçá-la, confortá-la e dar-lhe a garantia que todas as novas mães necessitavam. Mas isso não era apropriado.

Quanto à minha Luz do Sol, bem, vamos apenas dizer que eu não estava tão ansioso para começar a trabalhar horas na madrugada depois que ela foi embora. Ela era uma chamada para eu acordar**.** Eu estava gastando muito tempo com os bebês, dada a minha fixação. O jeito que ela tinha capturado meu coração tão completamente era assustador. Não deveria ter acontecido. Deixá-la ir foi como se estivesse rasgando minhas entranhas. Eu estava muito apegado.

Daquele dia em diante, eu passei um tempo menor no berçário, e não me deixei ficar ansioso para ver nenhum paciente em particular. Todos eles eram apenas pacientes; especiais em sua própria maneira, mas eles não eram meus para eu me envolver. Isso também enfatizou quão patética era a minha vida pessoal. Eu tinha me excitado com a mãe de um paciente como companhia. E ela tinha me abastecido com cargas de material fantasioso para uso privado, mesmo depois que elas estavam fora da minha vida. Eu precisava começar minha própria vida. Eu tinha lamentado a perda da minha vida anterior por tempo suficiente.

No trabalho, eu dava a cada paciente o mesmo grau de atenção, não havia mais favoritos, e em casa, eu extravasava a minha atenção em conseguir o meu melhor amigo e minha irmã casados. Parecia estranho para mim, quando eles inicialmente admitiram os sentimentos um pelo outro, mas eles eram a combinação perfeita e, no final, eu sempre senti como se Emmett fosse meu irmão. E em um par de meses, isso seria oficial.

Ele e eu ensaiamos para sua festa de despedida de solteiro durante a semana e sentei-me através de conversas intermináveis com Rose sobre arranjos de cadeira e aluguel de smoking sem reclamar. Minha irmã era uma perfeccionista, sempre tinha sido. Quando as peças do quebra-cabeça perfeito que ela tinha criado começaram a desmoronar, eu ofereci minha ajuda de alguma forma. Afinal, ela tinha feito o mesmo por mim quando meu mundo desmoronou.

Então a vida continuou quando eu aceitei que o destino não tinha me dado a chance do que eu mais queria, naquela época e agora. Eu tinha superado Tanya, minha ex, com certeza. E eu estava superando o breve flash de felicidade que havia sido tirado de mim com Bella e Juliet.

Ou assim eu pensava.

Parei para pegar alguns mantimentos no meu caminho do hospital para casa em uma manhã. Passando pela janela da farmácia, eu vi um rosto familiar em um cartaz anunciando um creme dental. Mamãe 2... qual era o nome dela? Anna? Algo como isso. Instantaneamente, isso trouxe as outras duas para a minha mente. Oh, porra. Por que eu não tinha descoberto que elas não eram um casal? Seria muito mais fácil lidar com a perda de Juliet se eu não tivesse pensado que poderia haver uma chance de algo com a sua mãe. Porra, porra, porra.

Eu estava de péssimo humor quando cheguei ao meu prédio. Ainda por cima, vi um carrinho de bebê estacionado em frente aos elevadores. Fantástico. Agora eu teria que sentir o cheiro de bebê todo o caminho até o meu andar. Eu não sei o que me possuiu a correr para o elevador quando vi as portas deslizando fechadas, mas eu o fiz.

"Segure!" Eu gritei, colocando um pé dentro para parar a porta. "Obrigado." Eu entrei enquanto a pessoa lá dentro se atrapalhava com as sacolas que tinha na mão, tentando apertar os botões da porta. Uma sacola rasgou e o conteúdo se derramou para fora.

Abaixei-me para ajudar a recolher os itens caídos e fiquei cara a cara com o bebê mais lindo. Um largo sorriso se esticou através do meu rosto. "Luz do Sol!"

Ouvi um suspiro quando olhei para cima para Bella. Ela estava tão chocada ao me ver quanto eu estava ao ver Juliet no carrinho. "Dr. Cullen? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Bem, voltando para casa... você pode apertar o número 5 para mim, por favor? Como você está? Você está visitando alguém?"

Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Nós acabamos de nos mudar, finalmente. Minha amiga sub-alugou seu apartamento para mim..."

"Ah, certo! Eu lembro de você falando sobre isso... hey, ela é modelo? Eu juro, eu acabei de vê-la em um cartaz".

Bella riu. Deus, como eu senti falta desse sorriso. "Ela é! Sim, ela está recebendo uma grande quantidade de registros. Ela esteve viajando muito neste último ano".

"Acho que é por isso que eu nunca a tinha visto por aqui..." O elevador parou e nós dois olhamos para o número 4.

"É o nosso." Ela sorriu e tentou manobrar o carrinho com as mãos cheias.

"Aqui... deixe-me levá-las." Eu ainda tinha as coisas que eu peguei do chão em minhas mãos, então fiz um malabarismo e acrescentei suas sacolas às minhas. Eu a deixei liderar o caminho para o seu apartamento e sorri quando ela parou. "Huh. Somos realmente vizinhos. Estou bem acima de você. 502".

"Sério? Hey, você já ouviu o choro? Eu estive preocupada com isso".

"Minha Luz do Sol chora?" Eu fiz uma cara de descrença. "Não, honestamente, eu não ouvi nenhum pio".

Ela estava me olhando estranhamente enquanto eu estava parado em sua porta. Talvez pelo fato de que eu não tinha entregado suas coisas... coloquei as sacolas dela no chão do lado de dentro da porta e os itens soltos em cima.

"Eu sou Edward, a propósito. Vendo como somos vizinhos, Dr. Cullen é um pouco formal." Eu segurei minha mão estendida. Ela a pegou em silêncio. "É Bella, certo?" Vendo que ela não ofereceu a si mesma uma segunda apresentação...

"Sim..." Ela parecia em uma súbita perda de palavras. "Obrigada por trazer as minhas coisas".

Eu estava sendo dispensado. "Claro, sim... Ei, foi bom vê-las novamente. Cuidem-se." Virei para me dirigir às escadas.

"Edward?"

Voltei-me com um sorriso ao som da sua voz chamando meu nome.

"Minhas fraldas?"

Olhando para baixo, eu ainda tinha a sacola enganchada no meu dedo mindinho. "Oh... desculpe. Você precisa disto mais do que eu." Eu ri nervosamente enquanto voltei com elas. Sorrindo, ela as pegou e fechou a porta.

Dispensado novamente.

A euforia momentânea que senti quando eu tinha percebido com quem eu partilhava meu espaço no elevador foi substituída por uma nova rodada de 'por que eu?' e 'por que agora?'. Trancado no meu apartamento, em vez de chafurdar, eu fiz uma ligação.

"Em! Eu preciso de uma distração. O que você está fazendo esta noite?"

Houve risadas do outro lado da linha. Eu sabia que podia contar com ele.

"Eu tenho uma nova vizinha." Eu relatei tomando uma cerveja após o jantar. "Lembra-se daquela nova mãe sobre a qual eu te falei, com a prematura?"

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu. "A Mamãe Gostosa que foi embora?"

Em um momento de estupidez bêbada, eu havia confessado ao meu amigo como eu ficava excitado toda vez que ela amamentava na minha frente... o que era toda vez que eu estava no quarto dela. Não é como se eu imaginasse que eu algum dia a veria novamente, então eu disse a Emmett naquele momento que parecia inofensivo.

"Eu pensei que ela tinha uma amante lésbica... ou estou pensando em outra? Ou foi um sonho que eu tive..."

"É a mesma." Eu disse secamente. "Quantas mães eu disse que queria levar para casa?"

Ele ponderou a minha pergunta, como se alguma vez tivesse havido outra. "Ok, então ela é a mesma. A namorada? Não é um problema para você?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto engolia o último gole da minha cerveja. "Eu estava errado. Foi um erro enorme. Ela não é lésbica, elas são amigas".

"Maldição. Azar." Ele brincou. "Então foi o que...? Um mês atrás? Ela estaria pronta agora. Você já fodeu com ela?"

Cerrei os dentes, sabendo que eu não deveria ficar chateado com o meu amigo. É assim que normalmente nós nos relacionamos. Como ele saberia que Bella era diferente?

"Uh-oh... esta não é uma opção de foder. Você tem sentimentos por ela. Estou certo?"

Balancei a cabeça tristemente.

"Então, qual é o problema? Edward, você tem estado sozinho por muito tempo. Você ainda está pensando na merda com Tanya? Você ainda está apaixonado por ela?"

"Não! Não... superei Tanya. Totalmente".

"Mas não o que ela fez".

Eu não respondi. Como eu superaria o fato de ela abortar um bebê que eu nem sabia que tinha sido concebido?

"É só... eu não sei, Em. Eu estou pronto para seguir em frente. Estou pronto para ser feliz de novo, com algo mais do que o meu trabalho, sabe? Mas esta... ou ela não está na minha, ou ela não está procurando um relacionamento - o que eu compreendo totalmente. Ela está lidando com um novo bebê sozinha".

"Você poderia ajudar com isso." Ele acenou por outra cerveja para mim. "Eu só estou dizendo que você deve deixá-la saber que você está interessado. E disponível".

Eu balancei a cabeça em pensamento enquanto bebia da nova garrafa; minha quarta e não a última. Coisa boa que eu tinha um dia e algo mais de folga entre as mudanças de turno. Eu tinha um sentimento de que estaria sentindo os efeitos da minha prazerosa embriaguez por um tempo.

Eu estava correto. Alternei entre a cama e banheiro a noite toda e metade do dia seguinte. Resolvido o fato de que eu não faria nada do que tinha planejado com meu tempo de folga, fiz um almoço tardio e fiquei sentado na minha varanda lendo um livro que eu tinha começado dois meses antes. Imaginei que eu tinha um par de horas sozinho antes que Emmett saísse do trabalho. Minha irmã fez arranjos para que nós fôssemos ver smokings para o casamento. Diversão, diversão, diversão. Não. Fechei meus olhos, desejando que a dor de cabeça que ainda permanecia simplesmente fosse embora fodidamente.

Foi quando eu a ouvi. Minha Luz do Sol. Chorando. Elas devem estar com as suas janelas abertas, eu pensei. O choro acabou, mas eu não consegui voltar para o meu romance. Em vez disso, fui até a grade e olhei a vista, colinas arborizadas de um lado e blocos de habitação do outro. A praia estava além daquelas ruas. Eu tinha pagado mais do que eu tinha planejado quando comprei esse apartamento há um ano, mas valeu a pena. A localização era absolutamente perfeita: 5,5 quilômetros do trabalho, 5,5, quilômetros da praia.

Havia crianças brincando no jardim abaixo. Olhei para baixo para observar e peguei Bella olhando para mim.

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

A vida com o meu verdadeiro amor tinha seus altos e baixos. Ela era a alegria da minha vida, todos os dias. Eu estava tão apaixonada por essa pequena pessoa que cresceu dentro de mim. Todos os dias eu olhava para ela e ficava maravilhada que ela tinha vindo de mim. Ela era linda. E perfeita. E exaustiva.

Cada minuto de cada dia era centrado em torno dela. Claro, deveria ser assim - ela precisava de mim simplesmente para tudo. Mas eu chorava sozinha para poder dormir mais noites, completamente exausta, apenas para ser acordada de novo em um par de horas para cuidar de outra necessidade.

Jacob não tinha sequer ligado para ver como estávamos, muito menos oferecido alguma ajuda. Isso era isso. Se ele alguma vez ligar, eu desligarei. Eu tinha acabado com ele para sempre. Quando minha filha tivesse idade suficiente, ela poderia decidir sozinha se quisesse vê-lo, mas eu não tinha nenhuma utilidade para ele.

E depois havia a outra questão... o fato de que eu tinha desenvolvido um desejo irracional pelo primeiro médico do meu bebê. Uma vez que eu testemunhei o homem perfeito manuseando meu bebê, Jake realmente não tinha chance. Ninguém jamais lidaria com ela com tanto cuidado, disso eu estava certa.

Eu não conseguia tirá-lo da minha cabeça. Na primeira semana em que me mudei para o apartamento de Alice, eu poderia jurar que eu o vi do lado de fora do edifício. Eu tinha ligado para Alice imediatamente para perguntar se ela já o tinha visto por aqui.

"Nunca. E, acredite em mim, se eu tivesse alguma vez colocado os olhos naquele smexy humano antes, eu lembraria".

Talvez ele estivesse visitando alguém. Provavelmente eu tinha imaginado a coisa toda. Ou era parte de um sonho, como aquele em que Juliet estava chorando para ser alimentada, e eu a alimentava, ela vomitaria e quereria mais e o ciclo continuaria indefinidamente. De repente, ele aparecia na minha porta, no meu mais impressionante sonho. Ele a alimentaria com a mamadeira, ele a faria arrotar, dava-lhe um banho e trocaria suas fraldas antes de colocá-la na cama por oito horas completas, durante a qual ele me alimentava, dava banho em mim e me foderia até que eu adormecesse em seus braços.

O sonho se repetiu no dia seguinte ao que fiquei cara a cara com o Dr. Smexy Studman no elevador. Eu não tinha sonhado com isso, nem imaginaria isso. Ele vivia diretamente acima de mim. Seu sorriso sexy e seus atraentes dedos longos estavam logo acima de mim. Seus olhos profundos e seu corpo quente estavam acima de mim. O homem mais atencioso e preocupado que eu já tinha conhecido estava acima de mim.

E ele era gay.

Lembrei-me de hora em hora a partir do momento em que sua proximidade foi confirmada – GAY.

Juliet estava tendo um tempo difícil com cólicas durante toda a semana, então quando ela finalmente soltou os gases e parou de chorar o suficiente para dormir, saí para tomar ar. Instantaneamente, meus pensamentos derivaram para cima. Para Edward.

Edward.

Ele tinha se apresentado de uma maneira amigável. Eu tinha estado preocupada sobre se ele estava magoado por eu ir a um médico diferente, mas parecia que ele queria começar de novo. Como amigos? Ouvi-lo dizer o meu nome fez-me vibrar. Ele sempre tinha me chamado de Senhorita Swan desde o primeiro encontro, e nada depois disso. A maneira como ele disse 'Bella' tinha sido com a mesma intensidade que seus olhos tinham quando ele estava falando diretamente comigo. Reação física imediata.

Quase tão rapidamente quanto ele me deixou excitada, eu me senti irritada que ele sabia meu nome, mas não o da minha filha - sua paciente! Claramente ele não sabia, ele ainda estava usando 'Luz do Sol'.

E, ainda assim... mesmo ouvindo isso dele fazia coisas engraçadas no meu coração. Os hormônios poderiam ainda ser uma questão aqui? Vamos lá!

Olhei para cima da minha varanda e, doce Jesus, Smexy estava ali, olhando para longe. Meu Deus, ele é um homem bonito. Ele não me pareceu excessivamente masculino nem feminino - simplesmente lindo.

Ele me pegou admirando-o e corri para longe, rezando tolamente para que ele não tivesse me visto.

"Olá, vizinha." Ele gritou para baixo. Porra!

Voltei para a borda e olhei para cima. "Olá".

"Eu ouvi o choro. A minha Luz do Sol está bem?"

"Cólica. Desculpe se incomodou você. Você sabe, ela tem um nome." Eu não consegui evitar. As palavras saíram antes que eu pudesse dominar minha irritação.

Ele franziu a testa e olhou para mim. "Eu estou ciente disso. Eu preenchi as fichas dela".

"Você _assinou_ as fichas dela..."

"Não. Eu as preenchi, pessoalmente. Olha, Bella, eu peço desculpas, usar um apelido para ela foi inadequado. Você poderia ter dito alguma coisa".

"Eu estou dizendo".

"Mais cedo, quero dizer. Eu sei que ela se chama Juliet".

Ele _sabia_. Maldita seja minha boca indomável! "Então por que você nunca usou o nome dela? Nem mesmo uma vez?" A minha boca continuou, para minha grande consternação. Eu sabia que soava acusatório e agressivo. Eu parecia uma cadela.

Ele tinha uma expressão similar em seu rosto como quando eu lhe contei sobre o Dr. Gillis. "Porque ela foi a minha Luz do Sol. Ela iluminou todos os dias para mim enquanto ela estava lá. Lamento que a ofendi. Eu não vou usá-lo mais".

E agora eu me _sentia_ como uma cadela. "Oh Deus... não... desculpe! Eu só... eu não entendi. Eu pensei que você não a conhecia. Eu pensei que ela não era importante o suficiente para você lembrar o nome dela e, bem, eu sou super tendenciosa porque ela _É_ a coisa mais importante do mundo para mim. E super egoísta porque eu acho que ela deveria ser para todos os outros também." Eu fui de uma cadela para faladora rapidamente. E o tempo todo enquanto eu desejava que eu simplesmente calasse a boca, ele sorriu para mim.

"Eu entendo. Juliet tem cólica? Quando isso começou?"

"Só esta semana. É muito triste para nós duas".

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Coma alimentos leves, se você puder. Isso vai ajudar".

Eu sorri. "Não é um problema. Eu vivo em macarrão frio e biscoitos digestivos." Quem diabos tem tempo para cozinhar? Ou sentar e comer uma refeição apropriada?

Uma motocicleta rugiu alto, cortando toda a conversa.

"Studward*****! Traga sua bunda aqui embaixo!"

_*Studward: é a mistura de Studman com Edward. Lembrem-se, Studman tem sido usado por Bella para se referir a Edward._

Eu me virei para olhar para baixo para o homem gritando. O amigo de Edward. Bonitinho!

Realmente bonitinho pra caralho.

"Acho que alguém está chamando você." Gritei para ele. Ele estava com o rosto vermelho e rindo em torno do seu embaraço.

"Meu amigo... Emmett." Ele reconheceu a minha declaração antes de gritar para ele. "Suba! Vou abrir a porta para você entrar!"

"Não! Venha, cara! Eu estou pronto para fazer isso, vamos consegui-lo!"

"Eu estou no meio de alguma coisa, Em..." Ele olhou de volta para mim, se desculpando.

"Não fique na minha conta! Você tem um encontro..."

"Um encontro?" Ele riu. "Bem, eu acho que sim. Nós vamos às _compras_." Ele revirou os olhos da forma mais adorável. "De qualquer forma, foi bom falar com você. Se você precisar de alguma coisa..."

"Eu vou olhar para cima." Tentei ser casual e engraçada, mas eu fui pega em algum lugar entre a vontade de arranhar-me por estar tão atraída por um cara gay e querendo rir porque o apelido do seu namorado para ele soava como algo que Alice diria.

Eu tinha que ligar e dizer isso a ela.

"Studward? Oh, cara! O namorado dele e eu nos daríamos bem juntos! Eu realmente não posso acreditar na sua má sorte. Por que ele tem que ser gay?"

"Porque ele seria casado, caso contrário." Eu lamentei.

"Talvez ele seja bi?"

"Mesmo assim, eles se pegam".

E assim, eu estava de volta ao sonho do Dr. Smexy Studman-Studward. Meu dia começou com uma ducha gelada enquanto Juliet dormia e um monte de maldições sozinha por ter hormônios ruins e péssimos momentos e escolhas ruins de homens.

Não ficou muito melhor a partir daí. E o dia seguinte foi uma cópia de carbono*, e no próximo e assim por diante... banho frio, amaldiçoando, frustração, chorando...

_*Cópia de carbono: é uma repetição do que foi feito._

Amando minha menininha com tanta intensidade que doía ficar longe dela por um minuto...

Querendo ir lá para cima e fazer qualquer coisa necessária para conseguir qualquer parte de Edward dentro de qualquer parte de mim. Eu nunca na minha vida estive ficando tão continuamente com tesão. Eu precisava de alívio logo, ou eu implodiria.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Que bela coincidência os dois morando no mesmo edifício, acho que logo logo as coisas se ajeitarão entre eles... enquanto isso, fico morrendo de rir com Bella achando que Edward e Emmett são um casal... ;)_

_Por enquanto, só postarei 1 cap. por semana mesmo aqui nessa fic, eu e a minha maravilhosa equipe de tradutoras estamos tentando adiantar os caps., já temos mais uns 12 prontos, mas só quando adiantarmos mais eu **talvez **comece a postar dois por semana._

_E desculpem por não enviar teaser essa semana, estive numa correria danada, mas agora acho que as coisas se acalmam um pouco, então na próxima eu mandarei teaser sim, quem quiser e não tiver conta no FF, lembre de deixar seu e-mail_

_Deixem reviews e até sábado!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Tradução: LeiliPattz_

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

Cheguei a um novo ponto baixo – agora perseguindo o bebê mais bonito do mundo e sua gostosa mãe a amamentando que preenchia todos os sonhos com erotismo selvagem. E eu estava sonhando com frequência... quando eu conseguia dormir.

Meus turnos no hospital foram mantidos aos horários programados, já não indo mais cedo ou ficando lá após o turno. Em casa, eu espreitava sobre o edifício como eu nunca tinha feito, fazendo uma checagem na academia, na piscina, na lavanderia. Às vezes, eu simplesmente saía no hall de entrada, os olhos rebatendo entre a entrada da frente e o elevador. Ela nunca sai do seu apartamento?

No meu lar, eu passava tanto tempo pairando sobre a minha varanda que eu tinha um vergão em meu abdômen da grade. Nenhum contato visual, sem sons. Eu não podia nem ouvir Juliet. Talvez Bella a tenha levado para ver o seu pai, depois de tudo.

Eu falhava em relacionamentos E perseguição, aparentemente.

No meu dia de folga, concordei em levar a minha irmã para conseguir indicações de floristas para o casamento. No fim das contas, ela estava arrastando-me de um lugar para outro e me deixou em casa depois que me permitiu levá-la para jantar. Pelo menos, é assim que parecia. Costumo deixar Rose andar comigo por toda parte. Acho que isso é uma via de mão dupla, porque nunca houve um momento em que eu precisei dela que ela não tenha largado tudo por mim também.

"Então, você está cuidando do bolo? E confirmando o fotógrafo, certo?"

Eu já estava fora do seu carro, mas ela saiu também, apenas para garantir que eu tinha ouvido seus pedidos de forma clara. "Sim, sim, sim. Eu entendi isso! Bridezilla*!" Eu a provoquei.

_*****Bridezilla:formado de uma mistura das palavras noiva (bride) e Godzilla (monstro de filme japonês). Usado para descrever uma mulher cujo comportamento torna-se escandalosamente ruim durante o planejamento do seu casamento._

"Não seja um idiota. Estou sob um monte de estresse, ok?" Dando um bom tapa na minha cabeça, ela parecia muito séria para provocar ainda mais.

Em vez disso, eu a puxei para um abraço. "Apenas relaxe, Rosie. Este é um momento feliz, lembra? Você deveria estar gostando de tudo isso. Eu prometo, não vou deixar você para baixo".

"Sinto muito, Edward. Deus, eu sou uma Bridezilla! Isto deve ser muito duro pra você." Ela se afastou e segurou meu rosto em suas mãos. "Você está bem com tudo isso?"

"Perfeitamente contente." Eu resmunguei com as minhas bochechas sendo esmagadas. Ela não estava apenas se referindo a ela se casar com o meu melhor amigo. O casamento em si – a igreja, o salão – foi reservado para o meu próprio fadado casamento que nunca decolou. "Estou realmente bem com isso, Rose." Assegurei a ela. "Esse é completamente o _seu_ dia e eu vou fazer de tudo para me certificar de que minha irmã mais velha seja mais feliz do que ela já foi. Basta ser feliz, Rose. Seja feliz o suficiente por nós dois".

Ela deu às minhas bochechas outro aperto. "Sim? Você é o irmãozinho mais doce de todo o mundo, você sabe? Ela não merecia você, de qualquer maneira..."

Revirei meus olhos. "Eu realmente não quero entrar no meu relacionamento fracassado. Nós vamos casar você, isso é o suficiente." Dei-lhe um olhar suplicante pedindo a ela para deixar isso ir.

"Tudo bem, baby, obrigada pelo jantar. Amo você!" Ela deu um beijo em meus lábios franzidos antes de soltar minhas bochechas. Meu olhar era bem sucedido. "Bolo. Fotógrafo".

"Eu vou arrumar, Rose! Também te amo!" Gritei enquanto eu me dirigia para a porta da frente do edifício. Dei uma olhada superficial até a varanda de Bella e fiquei chocado ao realmente ter um vislumbre dela. Um vislumbre foi tudo que eu tive, ela se afastou quando eu acenei para cima.

Tudo bem, então.

Eu tive um sono inquieto e desisti por completo às 7hs. Porra! Doze horas antes de eu ter que ir para o trabalho... longo dia pela frente. Fui para uma corrida, evitando o parque e as chances de pirar com qualquer mãe. Eu considerei fazer uma ligação para Justine. Orgulhoso de mim mesmo por lembrar o nome dela, decidi não ir atrás dela. Eu acabaria fodendo isso e a chamando de Bella quando eu gozasse.

Bella. Como seria estar com Bella? Ela seria tudo para isso; para qualquer coisa – ou ela precisaria ser seduzida? Eu aposto que quando ela está realmente nisso, ela está fodidamente NISSO! Depois de um olhar de desgosto e duas indicações de apreciação, eu percebi que estava agora correndo com tesão em mode on. Jesus Cristo. Eu não deveria ficar assim em público!

Tomei uma ducha fria, não inteiramente por escolha própria. Aparentemente havia um problema de água quente hoje no prédio. Perfeito. Pelo menos não faria diferença na lavanderia. Juntei minhas roupas sujas, colocando-as em um saco, e fui para o elevador. Por que eu não tinha chamado alguém para vir consertar a minha própria máquina enquanto eu estava de folga? Eu odiava usar a lavanderia comum.

Debrucei-me contra a parede do elevador, pensando que eu deveria simplesmente voltar para o meu apartamento e passar o dia batendo punheta. Claro, não seria exatamente o que eu queria, mas me salvaria de outra situação embaraçosa como na minha corrida. Isso parecia vir em qualquer lugar, sem se preocupar com o ambiente. Anos de adolescente tudo de novo. E se isso acontecesse na lavanderia? Haveria uma denúncia, uma reunião seria realizada. Eu me mudaria antes que tivesse que ficar na frente do comitê de condomínio e explicar o meu inadequado pau duro. Cristo, o que Bella acharia se estivesse lá?

Eu sorri para mim mesmo e saí no andar da lavanderia. Não havia máquinas funcionando. Sim!

"Porra, porra, PORRA!" Uma voz familiar soou, alargando o meu sorriso.

Sim, sim, POR FAVOR! Eu espiei um pouco. Checando antes de realmente ver Bella, imaginei que isso não era muito notável.

Virando pela esquina hesitantemente, eu vi o problema de perto. Sua cesta de roupas limpas, com a roupa do bebê dobrada, estava de cabeça para baixo no chão.

"Ohhh, isso realmente é uma porcaria." Eu disse com empatia, indo até ela imediatamente.

"Desculpe-me pelos palavrões, mas é realmente uma PORCARIA fodida." Ela jogou os braços no ar, parecendo a ponto de chorar.

"Ok, vamos dar uma olhada." Eu falei com uma voz calma enquanto coloquei a minha sacola para baixo ao lado de uma Juliet profundamente dormindo. Eu resisti de me inclinar para beijar sua bochecha rosada. "Alguns devem ser recuperáveis . Caiu bem reto".

Segurei a pilha no lugar enquanto Bella cuidadosamente levantava a cesta. O cheiro da roupa de bebê fresca bateu-me forte e eu fechei meus olhos apertados e abaixei minha cabeça enquanto ela pegou item por item das minhas mãos.

"Você está bem?"

Outro inquilino entrou, aproximando-se de nós e reivindicando uma máquina.

"Tudo bem!" Reuni controle suficiente para olhar para cima e sorrir para ela. Uh-oh. Tempo ruim. Ela se inclinou exatamente quando eu olhei e ali estava tudo revelado por baixo da sua folgada blusa de maternidade.

"Você está corado. Você precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa?"

Eles estavam bem ali na minha cara e ela estava completamente inconsciente. Perfeitamente redondos, globos brancos... certo... ali. E os mamilos... firmes, eretos, perfeitos. Não era mais uma semi-ereção. Eu me deixei cair no chão em minha posição agachada e levantei algumas das roupas limpas para o meu colo tentando esconder a prova de que eu era um pervertido. Eu trabalhei em redobrá-las enquanto tentava deixar sob controle. Bella não me ajudou nisso. Ela estava pegando a roupa suja e torcendo para soltá-las no fundo do carrinho de bebê. E seus globos perfeitos balançavam com isso, meus olhos acompanhavam sem minha permissão. Pooooorra.

"Edward? Você está bem?" Merda, agora ela estava inclinada em cima de mim completamente, sua mão na minha testa enquanto ela verificava se eu tinha febre. O cheiro dela era incrível. Uma mistura de lavanda e sabonete de bebê. POOOORRA!

"Sim... Eu estou bem... mamãe." Eu abri um sorriso para transformar essa cena do caralho totalmente excitante em uma piada.

Ela corou e levantou, os braços cruzados sobre os peitos muito inchados.

"Hum, você pode jogar as suas roupas sujas na máquina agora. Ainda há uma aberta".

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Você precisa disso. Eu volto depois".

"Não! Eu posso pegar mais jalecos no hospital, eu vou sobreviver. É apenas temporário, de qualquer maneira, até arrumarem a minha máquina".

"Você tem a sua própria máquina de lavar?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Secar também. Ela ainda funciona, mas a mangueira está vazando da conexão na parte de trás da máquina de lavar. Eu não acho que a minha vizinha de baixo apreciaria uma inundação em seu apartamento".

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Era aquele sorriso que eu amava, o aberto e sincero. Ela cortou isso mordendo o lábio inferior. Por que ela fazia isso? Era um sorriso incrível.

"Realmente, Bella, eu posso esperar".

Ela corou novamente e abraçou-se ainda mais apertado e agora eu vi o motivo. A umidade estava se espalhando acima e abaixo dos seus braços cruzados.

"Vou dizer o que, se eu puder arranjar para o cara vir hoje e você puder me fazer um ENORME favor em recebê-lo no meu apartamento para consertá-la, você pode usar a minha sempre que quiser".

"Oh! Não... não, eu não poderia pedir..."

"Você não está pedindo." Eu sorri para ela, ainda não conseguindo ficar sem meu pau apontar para ela. "Eu estou oferecendo".

"Hum, não é isso que o porteiro faz? Deixar os caras da manutenção entrar?"

"Hmph. Eu não confio nele para isso. Da última vez que o cara da TV a cabo veio e eu deixei a minha chave com o porteiro, o cabeça de merda mexeu nas minhas coisas." Olhei para Juliet, percebendo que eu deveria segurar a minha língua. "Desculpe".

Ela olhou para mim, considerando o meu pedido. "Que horas vai ser?"

"Sério?" Sorri. "Hum, vou ligar para ele agora! Eu só preciso que você fique para mim se ele não vier até o horário que eu preciso ir para o trabalho. Esse é o problema - eu estou de plantão. Então, coloque as suas coisas na máquina de lavar e você pode secá-las na minha casa. Eu darei a você a minha chave reserva e vamos a partir daí, tudo bem?"

Ela estava olhando para mim como se eu tivesse acabado de lhe oferecer a minha fortuna ou uma fuga para uma ilha. Juliet começou a se agitar ao meu lado, distraindo nós dois.

"Você se importaria de pegá-la?" Bella perguntou e eu sorri com prazer pela chance de abraçá-la.

"Hey, Luz do Sol! Bom dia! Lembra de mim?" Eu a segurei delicadamente e falei baixinho, ainda sentado no chão. "Temos uma pequena situação aqui. Algumas das suas roupas estão sujas de novo, então você tem que tentar ser paciente com a mamãe agora. Você pode ficar comigo por alguns minutos? Huh?" Acariciei seu rosto enquanto falava. Sua pele era tão macia e perfeita. Todos os vestígios de icterícia foram embora. Ela era rosa e saudável e linda. Ela fez pequenos barulhos de murmúrio, alternando com roncos e eu segurei seu rosto de frente para o meu para que pudesse ter uma conversa com ela.

"Lindo gorro! Alguém com bom gosto incrível lhe deu esse gorro!" Ela respondeu com um grunhido alto. Bella riu do outro lado do cômodo.

"Você não acha? Bem, você me quebrou! Meu coração está sangrando, Luz do Sol! Lembre-se disso, eu sou o primeiro cara cujo coração você quebrou. Haverá muitos mais, eu sei, mas agora? Eu mal posso suportar isso!" Ela chutou enquanto borbulhava, contorcendo-se em meus braços. "Por que você quer me machucar assim, Juliet? Eu só quero cuidar de você!"

Bella estava ao nosso lado agora, sorrindo para nós, sua blusa agora encharcada, sem chance de esconder.

"Eu acho que você precisa dela de novo agora, hein?" Sorri desculpando-me por olhar estupidamente para os seus peitos.

Ela assentiu, vermelho brilhante. "Meu corpo não segue minha liderança".

"Nem o meu." Eu disse sob a minha respiração enquanto me inclinava para esfregar meu nariz em Juliet. "Vejo vocês em breve, Luz do Sol. Seja boa".

"Então... como vamos fazer isso...?" Ela indicou com a cabeça em direção à máquina de lavar.

"Oh, hum... eu posso ficar com isso... se você quiser ir amamentá-la".

"Você não vai lavar a minha roupa, Edward!" Ela riu e chutou minha perna levemente.

Eu corei com o contato. "Tudo bem. Então simplesmente venha para a minha casa quando a lavagem estiver terminada. Eu devo ter um horário definido para o cara da manutenção vir".

Ela assentiu, mordendo seu sorriso de volta. "Obrigada." Ela se virou para dobrar Juliet sob sua camisa para amamentá-la, seu mamilo não utilizado cutucando através do tecido esticado e atraindo meu olhar.

Eu concordei e me virei para pegar a minha sacola ao mesmo tempo. Isso não tinha diminuído. Era uma ereção furiosa agora. Optando pela privacidade das escadas em vez de compartilhar um elevador no meu estado, corri para o meu apartamento, deixando cair a sacola ao entrar pela porta. Depois de proporcionar-me algum alívio, fiz os arranjos necessários e arrumei meu apartamento. Eu nunca tinha tido uma mulher ao longo de um ano a quem eu mostrei esse lugar. Parecia apresentável? Como é que Bella o veria? Era um chiqueiro? Havia alguma coisa por perto que poderia machucar Juliet? Corri um pano molhado sobre as mesas para remover qualquer poeira e movi os fios das lâmpadas para longe do sofá no caso de ela sentar e Juliet poder puxar alguns deles. O que mais?

A cozinha! Merda... minhas máquinas estavam na cozinha e, definitivamente, era um chiqueiro. Eu não tinha esvaziado a pia de pratos em dias e havia recipientes e vasilhas em toda parte. Eu estava terminando de carregar a máquina de lavar quando minha campainha tocou.

Ela tinha ido para casa se trocar antes de vir aqui (agora usando um sutiã, maldição!) e ela carregava Juliet em um braço, e apoiava a cesta de roupas em seu quadril oposto. Parecia uma profissional. Parecia uma mãe incrível.

"Entre." Eu sorri e segurei a porta aberta antes de pegar a cesta dela. "Você está fazendo muito levantamento após a cirurgia, você sabe. De qualquer forma, as máquinas estão lá dentro. Quer ver para uso futuro?"

Ela me seguiu, obviamente tentando não ser óbvia sobre escanear o meu apartamento. Sorri quando a peguei verificando a minha pia. "Você acabou de limpar, não é?"

"Eu acabei!" Eu ri. "Acabei de terminar quando você tocou a campainha." Por que mentir?

"Então como é que você pode ter suas próprias máquinas? Eu nem sequer tive essa permissão para colocar algumas na minha cozinha".

"É uma coisa entre proprietário e locatário. Você sub-locou?"

"De Alice, que sub-locou do seu agente, ou algo assim".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "É por isso. Somente os proprietários podem ter as suas próprias máquinas. Porque se eu fosse desagradável e inundasse o apartamento do meu vizinho de baixo, eu ficaria responsável pelo pagamento dos prejuízos".

"Ah. Faz sentido".

"Como eu disse, você é bem-vinda para usar as minhas".

"Eu não quero estar no seu caminho..."

"Você não está! Estou raramente em casa, de qualquer maneira. Você pode entrar, sentar e relaxar, ver TV... muito melhor do que usar a sala comum do andar de baixo. Se eu estiver aqui à noite e eu estiver dormindo, apenas enfie Juliet comigo e você pode ter uma hora ou mais para si mesma!" Deus, eu esperava que ela aceitasse. Eu adoraria isso.

Meu pager tocou – momento incrivelmente ruim. Eu tinha que deixá-las. Eu disse a Bella para se sentir em casa e deixei instruções para o técnico e uma chave caso ela precisasse sair e depois voltar.

Dirigindo, em vez de andar, como eu sempre fazia quando era chamado, eu me encontrei em um humor fantástico. Fiquei imaginando como seria a sensação de fazer isso todos os dias... ter Bella e Juliet me vendo sair para o trabalho. Quando levantei minha camisa para tirar e colocar o jaleco, percebi que eu cheirava a Juliet. E meu sorriso se alargou. A camisa ficou, com o jaleco por cima.

Fiquei imaginando como seria ser tão feliz assim, todos os dias.

Isso seria surpreendente.

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Eu nunca tinha me senti mais inadequada. Eu tinha conseguido evitar Dr. Studman, na esperança de afastar os sonhos sexuais vívidos que estavam frustrando o inferno fora de mim. Quando eu o vi beijando aquela mulher que o deixou, eu dei um 'grito' silencioso! Alice pode estar certa! Ele é bi! Então isso me bateu, ele é um _2-timer_*****. A menos que ele e seu namorado tenham um acordo. E ele e sua namorada tenham um similar. Ugh! Eu não precisava do drama. Esqueça-o.

_*2-timer: uma pessoa que sai com duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo._

No entanto, quando seus penetrantes olhos encontraram os meus inclinado sobre a minha pilha de roupas caída, aquele antigo desejo estava bem ali. Era errado querer despi-lo e jogá-lo no chão com as roupas? Isso era errado. Cada reação que eu tinha com relação a ele estava errada. Um minuto eu era uma solteirona louca por sexo, no próximo uma colegial risonha. Ele não ajudava, olhando para os meus seios constantemente. Ele não olhava maliciosamente nem nada, mas eles estavam obviamente focando nisso. Definitivamente não é _totalmente _gay. Por que não peguei isso antes?

De qualquer forma, ele dá uma olhada e meus mamilos macios endurecem propositalmente. Então ele se demorava mais em uma olhadela e de repente meus seios não estão conscientes de que eles foram feitos para alimentar meu bebê. Assim como uma fungada de Juliet provoca a minha disponibilidade para amamentar, é assim com um único olhar de Edward. Peitos estúpidos. Hormônios estúpidos!

Pior ainda, com Juliet precisando tanto de roupas limpas, eu mesma estava com poucas roupas limpas, então eu tinha colocado uma blusa de maternidade parecendo um balão esvaziando e tinha tirado o sutiã completamente. Meus seios estavam tão doloridos por estarem cheios, mesmo livre do tecido do sutiã contra eles era demais para suportar. Assim, ele teve a visão do fluxo total. Poderia ser mais embaraçoso? Dificilmente.

Então ele ficou lá sentado, todo perfeito e sorridente, enquanto eu ria e gaguejava e ficava molhada pra caralho. Tão irritante.

E adorável.

Eu precisava de Alice.

"Socorro!" Eu gritei no meu telefone. "Estou no apartamento de Studward!"

"Oh meu Deus, Bella! Você fez um movimento!" Minha amiga gritou com prazer.

"Nããoo... eu fui desastrada." Contei toda a história para ela.

"Ah! Ele é um cara tão legal..."

"Eu sei. _Tão_ legal. E ele é tão surpreendente com Juliet. Você sabe o que eu amo? Ele fala com ela. E ele está sempre consciente dela. Ele escorregou e xingou... e depois pediu desculpas! Cristo, Alice, eu ainda xingo como um caminhoneiro e ele diz 'merda' e automaticamente reage a isso. Ele deve pensar que eu sou horrível. Eu não consigo deixar de dizer o que entra na minha cabeça".

"Sim, exceto uma coisa – Edward, fôda-me".

"Nem mesmo vá nisso! Eu tive meu sonho de novo".

Alice riu do outro lado. "Então ele está no trabalho e você e Juliet estão esperando na casa dele... que doméstico! Como é a casa dele?"

"Eu não sei... como a minha... a sua. Ele mora bem em cima de mim. Apartamento parecido".

"Sim, sim, mas como é o dele? Parece gay?"

Foi a minha vez de rir. "Parece gay? Bem, ele não tem uma escultura de um pênis de 1m80cm em sua sala de estar..."

"Bom sinal!" Alice riu. "Você já viu um pau de 1m80cm? Estou procurando alguma arte..."

"Jazz adoraria isso!"

"Hmm. Falando nisso, eu deveria enviar Jasper para dar uma olhada na casa dele. Ele diz que quer conhecê-lo, ele vai saber se ele é gay. Ou inclinado para as mulheres totalmente".

"Gaydar interno? O quê?"

"Ele diz que foi abordado tantas vezes pelo pessoal no trabalho, ele deve ser um ímã para gays. Então ele está finamente sintonizado; tem como, um sexto sentido, ou algo assim." Ela riu. Jasper fazia alguns trabalhos como modelo também, mas normalmente com trabalho de voz. Havia muitas pessoas sexualmente diferentes em nosso ambiente de trabalho. "De qualquer forma, não há pênis ao redor, mas, por outro lado..."

"Eu não sei, Alice. É um lugar agradável, mas realmente não é decorado. É confortável. Para viver. Ele tem um monte de livros, uma TV enorme, a varanda é boa... plantas e outras coisas. Sua mesa é uma bagunça." Dei uma olhada em Juliet, dormindo em seu carrinho como um anjinho.

"Como é o quarto dele?"

"Alice!"

"Oh meu Deus, Bella... o que há de errado com você! Vá olhar o quarto dele!"

Tendo as minhas dúvidas, eu hesitantemente caminhei até a porta do seu quarto. "Puta merda! A cama dele é enorme! Creio que seja king size, mas é notadamente alta. Eu acho que preciso de um impulso para subir nela. E esta desfeita".

"Oh! Isso é bom... diz cara heterossexual para mim. O que há em torno da sua cama? Alguma coisa pornô?"

"Alice, eu não vou mexer nas coisas do cara. Ele está confiando em mim aqui..."

"Olha, agora eu estaria totalmente. Mas eu acho que é por isso que você tem um médico smexy após o seu idiota e eu tenho Jazz... porque ele estaria totalmente também!"

"Eu não lhe disse a pior parte – bem, na verdade não, a pior parte foi a porra do meu vazamento de leite na frente dele - e sem sutiã muitobrigada".

"Oh, merda!" Minha amiga riu às minhas custas, mas não sendo cruel. "O que mais?"

"Quando ele estava conversando com Juliet, sentado no chão, segurando-a como se ela fosse uma pedra preciosa, ele quase me fez chorar. E não é só pelos hormônios, eu juro! Ele estava dizendo a ela como ela quebrou o seu coração e isso foi simplesmente tão... Deus, Alice. Eu me sinto como uma merda. Ele é tão doce com ela e eu realmente acho que eu feri seus sentimentos o dispensando como médico dela".

"Então, leve-a de volta para ele." Ela afirmou simplesmente.

"E ficarei parecida como uma cadela indecisa, em vez da cadela superior nisso que eu sou?"

"Basta dizer-lhe que foi Juliet quem decidiu".

Eu pensei sobre isso muito tempo depois que nós terminamos nossa conversa. O cara da manutenção veio e Juliet dormia. Por que ela não podia fazer isso à noite? Eu odiava movê-la e perturbar o seu sono, então tomei um assento e fechei os olhos até que o telefone me acordou. Eu escutei a mensagem, ao vivo, enquanto ela registrava.

"Bella? Sou eu... você ainda está ai? Apenas liguei para checar vocês duas. Espero que tudo esteja bem com o cara da manutenção. Enfim, eu acho que você está segurando Juliet, ou algo assim, então hum... eu vou passar por aí de manhã, quando eu sair do trabalho para pegar a fatura com você. Fique à vontade. Uh, te vejo depois".

Ouvi com meus olhos fechados, imaginando as ligações todos os dias. Doce.

Ele tocou de novo quase que instantaneamente e, desta vez, eu atenderia o telefone para falar com ele. A voz me congelou no lugar... não era Edward, era uma mulher.

'Hey, baby! Ouça, eu não estou sendo irritante... Estou dizendo isso novamente porque eu posso vê-lo sentado aí recebendo com aquele olhar defensivo em seu rosto. Apenas um lembrete amigável de que eu não ouvi nada sobre as suas atribuições. Por favor, me diga que você tem o bolo encomendado, pelo menos? Por favor? Ah, e desculpe, mas não se esqueça que aquela coisa com Eleazar e Carmen está chegando. Roupa casual. Será no jardim deles. Edward, me ligue quando você se levantar ou chegar em casa ou o que quer que seja. Tudo bem? Te amo!'

Okay. Não é gay. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! Eu estava tão feliz por não ter seguido o conselho anterior de Alice para que ele soubesse que eu estava interessada, se ele quisesse explorar a sua bissexualidade. Definitivamente, bi ou hétero, NÃO gay – de qualquer forma, completamente compromissado e inalcançável para outra coisa que não uma fantasia de foda. Este era o momento errado na minha vida para fazer esse tipo de exploração.

Limpei as minhas lágrimas com raiva quando o cara da manutenção apareceu com a fatura para eu assinar. Ele me chamou de 'Sra. Cullen'. Eu não o corrigi.

Quando o guiei para a saída, encostei-me na porta fechada e cerrei os dentes. Eu sabia que isso era tudo bom demais para ser verdade. Tive que superar a fantasia que eu tinha construído. Escrevi um bilhete rápido e o deixei com a fatura antes de levar Juliet comigo. Ela acordou assim que tínhamos trancado a porta e começou a chorar instantaneamente.

"Eu também, Luz do Sol. Mamãe o quer também".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Ahhhh, que fofo! O que vc´s acharam dessa interação entre eles? E Bella já assumiu que quer Edward... como será que as coisas serão daqui pra frente?_

_Continuem deixando reviews! E, já sabem, quem quiser teaser, é só dizer!  
><em>

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Ele me pegou nos meus piores momentos no dia seguinte. Eu estava irritada de ter dormido mal e meu humor era tão feio como eu me sentia. Eu ainda estava na calcinha estilo short confortável em que estive dormindo desde que eu estava grávida, e uma camiseta velha e desbotada que eu guardava pelo conforto, apesar dos dois furos visíveis e um terceiro que tinha acabado recentemente de fazer uma aparição. Quando abri minha porta para enfrentá-lo – todo perfeito e fresco e limpo, eu percebi que não tinha nem escovado meus dentes ainda.

"Então, sim. Eu sou uma bruxa na vida real." Eu disse para tirar o óbvio do caminho.

Ele sorriu seu sorriso torto e seus olhos perfuraram buracos em mim. "Noite difícil?"

Eu amassei meu rosto e enrolei minhas mãos em punhos. "Você não tem ideia. Eu só agora consegui fazê-la dormir".

"E eu estou perturbando o seu tempo de descanso..." Seu rosto parecia magoado, mas ele não pegou a dica que eu tinha zero interesse em ele me vendo dessa maneira, independentemente da minha vontade de não cobiçá-lo hoje. Achei que era mais fácil ir dia-a-dia com isso, já que eu não conseguia decidir a minha mente fodida em qualquer coisa após o parto.

Olhei para ele sem entender. "Oh! Sua chave." Eu a agarrei da mesa ao lado da porta. "Eu tentei empurrá-la por baixo da sua porta, mas você tem aquela coisa de vento".

"Mmm. Segurança/controlador de temperatura/para manter insetos para fora/coisa de vento. Sim. Você deveria pegar uma. Algum problema?"

"Ela não vai dormir! À noite, eu quero dizer! Todo o dia... ela é um anjo, mas ela está acordada a noite toda! Constantemente mamando e chorando e fazendo cocô e chorando um pouco mais e então ela está com fome de novo..."

"Oh." Ele correu os dedos longos pelos cabelos. "Eu quis dizer com o cara da manutenção ontem, mas eu vejo que você tem seu próprio conjunto de problemas. Eu posso...? Existe alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?"

Oh, porra. Egoísta da minha parte! É claro que é para isso que ele estava aqui. "Não. Isso foi muito bem. Deixei a fatura no seu apartamento. Você não a viu?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Acabei de chegar em casa. Não fui para a minha ainda. A chave... hum, você pode ficar com ela. Como eu disse, se eu não estiver em casa quando você quiser usar minhas máquinas..."

"Sim. Bem, eu realmente não quero incomodar com isso. Vamos simplesmente ser um pé no saco para você e você vai se arrepender".

Ele deu um olhar com o qual eu estava me tornando familiarizada, uma espécie de sorriso, mas não totalmente. Eu não tinha ideia do que isso significava. "Eu deveria deixá-la descansar um pouco, hein?"

Olhei para os meus dedos que estavam dobrados, cavando o chão de madeira como se eles achassem que era areia. Eu não poderia enfrentar aquele olhar.

"Certo. Bem, se você precisar de alguma coisa... eu posso ficar com Juliet, se você quiser tirar um cochilo, ou algo assim. O que seja. Quero dizer, eu o faria. Eu posso fazer isso. Se você quiser".

Eu balancei minha cabeça, ainda olhando para os dedos dos meus pés, porque eu estava perto das lágrimas novamente.

"Descanse um pouco." Ele disse baixinho e se afastou. Eu esperava que ele não ouvisse o meu choro estrangulado quando a minha porta foi fechada. Juliet ouviu e eu estava em outra rodada de frustração.

Alice e Jasper vieram com um jantar, a minha primeira refeição completa durante toda a semana. Comi como se eu estivesse saindo de um longo período de jejum.

"Você não tem comido, tem?" Jasper disse enquanto me observava arrastando qualquer coisa perto do meu garfo.

"Eu dou umas beliscadas." Eu respondi, boca cheia. "Minha Luz do Sol tem esse hábito de saber quando tenho comida quente na minha frente".

"Sua _Luz do Sol_?" Alice sorriu, uma sobrancelha levantada.

Isso me lembrou de quão horrível eu fui com ele naquela manhã. Alice e eu tínhamos morado juntas no passado quando trabalhamos juntas no local - ela conhecia a minha personalidade matinal muito bem. Juliet acordou, no meio da história e metade da refeição, então Alice a levou para a sacada para distraí-la enquanto eu terminava de comer.

Jasper me divertiu com os contos do mundo exterior, sabendo que eu sentia falta do meu trabalho e companhia adulta. Quando eu vi Alice estabelecer Juliet em seu balanço, eu pulei.

"Alice! Certifique-se que ela esteja na sombra!" Instantaneamente, eu me senti mal. Eu sabia que era superprotetora com o meu bebê, mas eu também sabia que minha amiga não era idiota e que ela adorava Juliet. Ela nunca a deixaria ser machucada. Mas, como acontece com Edward, eu não poderia abster-me de vomitar a primeira coisa que me vinha à mente.

Eu pensei que ela ficaria chateada comigo por não confiar em seu julgamento, mas ela veio para dentro toda sorrisos e cheia de arrogância.

"Bem, eu acabei de ter uma conversa deliciosa com Studward".

"Alice! Não o chame assim!" Mudei os meus olhos para o seu namorado.

"Oh! Eu deveria ter chamado Jazz lá fora para dar sua avaliação!"

Ele riu facilmente e puxou Alice para baixo em seu colo. Ele era muito confortável com seu relacionamento. Ele não se importava que ela era uma enorme paqueradora e acho que ele sabia que nós conversávamos sobre o Dr. Smexy, com o sexo dominando muitas das nossas conversas.

"Ok, Jazz." Sentei-me na frente dele onde eu poderia manter um olho em Juliet. "Um cara chega e grita 'Hey, Studward! Traga sua bunda aqui embaixo'. Gay? Ou não? Eu entendo que você é o especialista".

"Ummm... eu iria com o não. Isso soa mais como um cara pegando seu amigo tentando fazer um movimento em uma garota. Soa como uma provocação divertida. Quero dizer, se eles não são abertamente gays - um casal confirmado – essa é uma declaração ousada de fazer se ele estava falando sério. Como ele reagiu?"

"Ele corou." Eu lembrei de como ele parecia envergonhado e absolutamente adorável.

"Pego! Seu amigo estava brincando com ele." Jasper disse a sua opinião. "Eu esperaria um pouco mais de negação ou todo histérico se eles estivessem saindo. Certo?"

Sorri, mastigando meu lábio. Provavelmente corando também. "Jazz, você precisa estar por aqui mais vezes. Eu claramente preciso das suas informações. Estou vendo isso totalmente diferente agora... em termos de ele ter um namorado, de qualquer maneira. Além disso, eu acho que ele presta muita atenção aos meus peitos para ser gay. Há ainda a questão da namorada, no entanto. De jeito nenhum eu poderia competir com ela. Ela é linda de morrer".

"Assim como o suposto namorado. Talvez Studward simplesmente esteja cercado por pessoas bonitas." Alice fez seu ponto e depois se levantou para me abraçar. "É por isso que ele está tão interessado em colocá-la em seu círculo íntimo".

Eu definitivamente corei para o reforço de confiança da minha doce melhor amiga. Eu não me sentia atraente em um tempo muito longo. Eles ficaram o tempo suficiente para eu tomar um banho longo e quente enquanto eles mantiveram Juliet desperta e se divertiram. Aparentemente, Dr. Smexy havia sugerido a Alice que impedi-la de cochilar agora talvez pudesse ajudá-la a mudar sua rotina de noite e dia. Eu estava pronta para tentar qualquer coisa.

Ele estava certo. Juliet mamou mais do que de costume, arrotou e dormiu no meu ombro, sem qualquer suplemento. Ela e eu dormimos por cinco horas seguidas. Parecia o céu! Eu estava em um espírito tão bom que eu não podia sequer pensar em deitar quando ela foi para o seu cochilo seguinte. Em vez disso, eu cozinhei. Se eu não podia me sentir como uma rainha da beleza, pelo menos eu podia me sentir como uma campeã doméstica.

Quando Juliet se agitou, após eu alimentá-la, dei banho nela e a vesti. Coloquei o recipiente de muffins na mesa ao lado da porta e coloquei o nosso gorro favorito nela. Edward estava certo, era tão ela. Era o único gorro que ela não arrancava da sua cabeça dentro de segundos. Ela o adorava também. Mais importante, eu sabia que ele gostava de vê-la nele também.

Quanto a mim, eu usava duplas almofadas de amamentação para evitar outro evento de camiseta molhada. Parecia amontoada, eu pensei, sorrindo no espelho. Ele teria um olhar total, de qualquer maneira.

Tomando uma respiração profunda e verificando meu reflexo no espelho uma última vez, nós fomos para o andar de cima.

Ele levou alguns minutos para atender às minhas batidas. Eu estava prestes a desistir quando ele abriu a porta, molhado do banho e vestindo apenas calças do hospital. Senhor, tenha piedade. Seu peito e abdômen eram magros e definidos, não volumosos, mas muito oportunos, com apenas um punhado de pêlos incrivelmente sexy nos lugares certos. Oh meu Deus. Eu consegui de alguma forma olhar para cima e uma vez que eu vi o seu sorriso, a parte superior do seu corpo nua foi quase esquecida. Quase.

"Oi." Eu disse baixinho com um sorriso tímido. "Eu percebi que fui uma completa pu..." Eu me peguei prestes a xingar com a minha filha em meus braços. "A palavra com P." Eu sussurrei. "Então, nós trouxemos isso para você – para compensar por ontem. Café da manhã... para agora ou mais tarde... você trabalhou ontem à noite? Então você vai dormir agora, eu acho?" E eu estava em um discurso novamente. Ele não tinha conseguido uma palavra ainda. Eu calei a boca.

Ele sorriu e pegou o recipiente de mim. "Parece que você teve uma noite muito melhor." Sua voz era suave, seu sorriso caloroso. Seus olhos olhavam tão atentamente que meus joelhos estavam fracos. "Entre um pouco? Podemos tomar café da manhã!" Ele ergueu o recipiente e se afastou.

Olhei para o chão enquanto entrei, para evitar olhar com admiração para o seu peito, ou enterrar meu rosto no pêlo macio... Oh! Pés bonitos também! Eu ri nervosamente enquanto me tornei ciente de que eu nunca na minha vida estive excitada pelos pés dos caras antes. Este era um desejo sério que tinha vindo em mim.

"Como está a minha Luz do Sol esta manhã?" Ele se inclinou para fazer cócegas no queixo dela enquanto falava suavemente para ela.

Ela borbulhava e se contorceu e eu juro, ela parecia se esticar para ele. Eu tenho que dizer, eu queria também... Ele cheirava exatamente tão apelativo quanto ele era.

"Sente-se, eu vou apenas me vestir. Volto já!" Ele correu para o seu quarto.

"Não há necessidade de se vestir por nós." Eu sussurrei, com uma risada baixa.

Ao se vestir, ele quis dizer jogar uma camiseta. Era quase tão desgastada como a minha velha favorita em que ele me pegou ontem de manhã. Por outro lado, ele ainda estava com os pés descalços e ainda usando suas calças do hospital que ficava baixa em seus quadris. Passei um bom tempo debatendo se ele estava ou não de commando*****, enquanto eu espreitava ao redor da esquina para vê-lo na cozinha.

_*Commando: a expressão significa não usar roupa íntima (calcinha ou cueca). As origens para essa expressão são de "out in the open" (a céu aberto), ou "ready for action" (pronto para a ação). Ou seja... imaginem Edward sem cueca e naquelas calças que os médicos usam (tipo aquelas em Greys Anatomy...) *suspirando alto*... kkkk_

Eu determinei que ele estava. Muito definitivamente commando. **E** ele tinha café. Oh, dia feliz!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Edward POV ~<strong>_

Eu me dei um chute na bunda depois de Bella estourar a bolha em que eu estava nas últimas 24 horas. Que ridículo eu estar pensando que seria tão fácil ter o que eu queria... quãp egoísta pensar que ela precisava de mim de alguma maneira. Um chute de acompanhamento seguiu quando eu percebi que estava chafurdando. Eu estive muito pior do que isso... eu realmente não conhecia essas duas senhoritas que puxaram o meu coração, ainda que essa rejeição doesse.

Eu recuaria. Eu daria a ela espaço. Eu a deixaria dar os tiros.

Yeah. Eu poderia fazer isso.

Depois de algumas horas de inquietação girando de um lado a outro, eu desisti e voltei para o livro que eu estava tentando ler. Novamente. Foi quando ouvi a voz de Bella, "Certifique-se que ela esteja na sombra!"

Um sorriso subiu e eu me movi para a beirada da varanda para espreitar por cima. Eu podia ver os pezinhos minúsculos de Juliet balançando. A amiga de Bella se encostou na grade, olhando para ela.

"Hey!" Chamei para baixo. "Eu já vi você em todos os lugares recentemente, o hospital, a farmácia, meu computador..."

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e sorriu muito. "Seu computador? Um... devo perguntar?"

Rindo, inclinei-me em meus braços e me preparei para um bate-papo. "Nada nefasto. Seu anúncio de creme dental é um pop-up regular. Bem feito. Espero que eles te paguem bem pelo número de vezes que seu rosto está só na _minha_ tela".

"Nem perto do suficiente!" Ela riu facilmente. "Nós costumávamos ser vizinhos!"

"Então, eu ouvi isso. Você nunca olhou para cima, no entanto. Claro, eu não olhava para baixo também, então ambos falhamos por ser esnobes".

"Você não é esnobe com os novos inquilinos. Aprendeu a sua lição, hein?" Ela brincou.

"Estou aprendendo muitas lições. Todos os dias..."

"Ceeerto. Você conheceu a Bella Matinal, eu ouvi".

Ela ouviu? Bella disse a ela? "Sim. Eu, uh... eu a peguei em um momento ruim..."

"Por momento ruim, você quer dizer de manhã. Ouça, eu amo essa mulher... ela é divertida e sarcástica e dedicada e realmente verdadeira, sabe? Mas a Bella Matinal é completamente outra criatura. E desde que ela teve que desistir de café? Oh meu Deus... Ela é um urso de primavera de manhã agora".

Não tinha sido tão ruim assim... realmente. Eu sorri para a avaliação da sua amiga. "Eu sou Edward, a propósito".

"Alice. E eu sinto muito por nunca ter olhado para cima!"

Eu ri de novo, apreciando muito o bate-papo. "Juliet está dormindo agora? Em seu balanço?"

"Não. Não ainda, de qualquer maneira. Ela acabou de acordar e eu estou dando a Bella a chance de terminar seu jantar antes de Juliet precisar dela. Eu gostaria de poder ajudá-la mais. Meus peitos simplesmente não têm leite, no entanto!" Ela riu, olhando de mim para Juliet e vice-versa. "Bella não está dormindo muito. É difícil".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Alguns bebês têm seus dias e noites invertidos. A maioria das mães desiste e se ajusta a dormir quando os bebês dormem, mas outras são teimosas..."

"Oh, Bella é teimosa, certo!"

E doce e bastante atraente também. "Tente mantê-la acordada esta noite... Juliet, eu quero dizer. Se Bella puder dormir enquanto você está aí para ajudar, ótimo, mas Juliet pode ficar acordada por longos períodos agora se você a mantiver divertida. Ela vai resistir no início, mas isso pode ajudá-la a dormir à noite. E por períodos mais longos. É só uma sugestão".

"Sim, obrigada! Estamos todos voando aqui!"

Juliet começou a se agitar um pouco e eu podia ver a nossa conversa chegando ao fim. Desejei-lhes uma boa noite e fui para dentro me vestir para o trabalho.

Rosalie ligou meia dúzia de vezes durante o meu turno, completamente estressante. Eu só tive uma pausa dela entre meia-noite e 5hs, quando ela finalmente foi dormir. Desliguei meu telefone assim que meu turno terminou. Eu não estava de plantão e eu precisava de um período mais longo livre de Rose. Uma boa corrida ajudaria, eu determinei, e tomei o longo caminho para casa enquanto eu corria. Eu me senti revigorado e faminto na hora em que cheguei em casa, devorando um pedaço de frango frio antes de me dirigir para o chuveiro.

Eu ouvi a batida assim que fechei a válvula de água. Ah, não. Rezei para que não fosse Rosalie fazendo uma ligação pessoal desta vez. Eu encontrei uma surpresa agradável.

"Como é que você toma seu café?" Gritei para Bella da cozinha.

"Oh, seu provocador! Eu não posso beber café! Estou amamentando, lembra?"

Oh, eu me lembro. Segurei o balcão e me arrependi de não me despir e vestir-me adequadamente. Calças de hospital não me forneceriam qualquer cobertura se eu permitisse que essa linha de pensamento seguisse em frente. Ela não tinha uma blusa de maternidade hoje, com certeza. Esta abraçava o seu corpo e realmente mostrava a sua fantástica elevação. Ela estava enorme esta manhã!

"Eu daria a você qualquer coisa que pudesse prejudicar a minha Luz do Sol?" Gritei de volta, querendo que meu pau se comportasse agora que ficamos presos na cozinha. Teríamos que desfilar pelas garotas para voltar para o quarto agora e elas saberiam que nós estávamos tendo problemas.

Eu carreguei a bandeja das nossas bebidas, pratos e guardanapos e me sentei no chão em frente a Bella. Eu esperava que ela não percebesse. A última coisa que eu queria era deixá-la desconfortável. Talvez ela não percebesse. "É descafeinado. Eu comprei um especial que é filtrado naturalmente – sem química. Eu sou um viciado e se eu quiser café quando chego em casa e ter alguma chance de dormir... essa é a minha única escolha. Um copo por dia para você não vai afetar o seu leite em nada".

"Sério?" Ela estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Vi uma companheira de vício nela. "De todas as coisas que eu desisti no ano passado, essa é a que eu mais sinto falta".

"Veja se você gosta... eu vou te dar um pouco para levar para casa se você gostar. Ou, você poderia simplesmente juntar-se a mim para o café todos os dias. Dê-me uma chance de ver a minha Luz do Sol!" Arrastei-me sobre as mãos e os joelhos para chegar mais perto dela. Eu adorava tê-las aqui. Meu apartamento cheirava a Juliet depois que elas saíram da última vez. Eu definitivamente poderia lidar com isso todos os dias.

"Posso segurá-la para você, enquanto você toma o seu café?" Por favor?

Ela fez uma careta para mim e revirou os olhos. "Viemos para fazer algo agradável para você para uma mudança e você ainda está fazendo tudo para nós! Coma um muffin!"

"Eu vou!" Eu ri, retirando a tampa e estabelcendo os pratos. "O que nós temos?"

"Sabor maçã e limão com amora. Eu não sabia qual você preferia..."

"Ambos parecem incríveis!" Coloquei um de cada no prato para mim e olhei para Bella. "Qual é o seu favorito?"

"Chocolate." Ela riu. "Outro vício deixado pelo meu amor." Ela cheirou o pescoço do seu bebê e eu podia ver o quanto ela realmente ama essa menininha. Tão incrível.

Pensei na descrição de Alice da sua amiga e percebi que eu normalmente tenho a Bella Séria. Bella Cansada. Ela tinha muito em seu prato, mas ela não tem que perder seu velho eu inteiramente para ser uma boa mãe. Enquanto eu a observava e mordia o meu primeiro muffin, eu formulei como eu poderia dizer o que eu queria, sem ofendê-la.

"Bella, eu posso oferecer-lhe alguns conselhos? Isto é realmente ótimo, por sinal." Eu segurei o que restava do meu muffin para cima. "Minha mãe costumava fazer um bolo como este para nossos lanches da escola. Muito bom... enfim, eu quero colocar isso para fora, mas eu não quero que você tome isso do jeito errado, porque eu acho que você é incrível. Quero dizer, você é uma mãe realmente ótima".

"Uh-oh. Estou fazendo algo errado..."

"Não, não, não! Não, você é ótima! É exatamente isso... você está fazendo o papel de ambos os pais... de forma fantástica... tudo sozinha. Eu só me preocupo que você esteja se queimando".

Sua testa estava franzida, como eu me preocupei, ela não estava levando isso como era a intenção. "Não é como se eu tivesse uma escolha..."

"Mas você tem. Um pouco." Eu mantive o meu tom suave. "Você não parece aceitar ajuda muito frequentemente, isso é tudo. Estou apenas sugerindo que você pode fazer as coisas muito mais fáceis para você se você aceitar as ofertas de ajuda quando você as recebe".

Ela sorriu um pouco, mas acenou com a compreensão. "Eu sou teimosa".

"Você é forte." Eu repliquei. "Eu não poderia fazer o que você tem feito, e eu estou acostumado a dormir pouco ou nada".

Ela abriu um sorriso assim que eu continuei. "Você parece que teve uma noite melhor... você teve alguma ajuda na noite passada, certo? E você conseguiu algum descanso?"

"Eu consegui, sim. Meus amigos vieram. E um certo médico disse à minha amiga para manter meu bebê acordado".

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Ela tinha entendido isso errado também? "Eu... eu sinto muito se isso estava fora da linha..."

"Funcionou." Seu sorriso não era sarcástico agora. "Obrigada. Eu tive cinco horas seguidas e isso é tão incrível! Eu estava pensando que ela ainda precisava dormir a maior parte do tempo, então quando ela estava dormindo, eu a deixava ter isso".

Eu sorri gentilmente para ela. "Ela não é mais uma recém-nascida, Bella. Seu bebê está crescendo. Você tem uma filha incrível e essa fase passa tão rápido... você vai aproveitá-la muito mais se você se sentir bem, você mesma".

"Então, eu deveria aceitar a ajuda".

"E tomar um café." Eu sorri.

"Agora?" Ela sorriu de volta.

"Essa é a ideia".

Ela riu e reposicionou Juliet para passá-la para mim. Eu me levantei ansiosamente e a peguei quando tive a chance.

Eu a embalei no início, sorrindo para os seus lindos olhos arregalados, envolto em seu perfume de quem acabou de sair do banho. Ela fez os grunhidos mais adoráveis enquanto eu sussurrava o quão doce ela era e Bella começou a rir.

"Você não vai pensar que ela é tão doce em um minuto. Ela está trabalhando em fazer cocô".

"Bem! Eu não sou sortudo?" Eu ri junto. "Ela ainda está com cólica?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça enquanto tomava um gole de café. "É pior à noite".

"Geralmente é. Isso é normal. Especialmente para prematuros. A mistura de leite materno e suplemento é grossa em sua barriguinha".

"Eu não deveria dar os dois mais?" Ela deixou sua xícara e se inclinou para a frente com interesse.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Oh, sim, você deve manter o suplemento até completar seu peso a um peso ideal... ou perto, de qualquer maneira. Como está o seu leite?" Nós coramos simultaneamente. "Quero dizer, ela está recebendo o seu leite totalmente?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, parecendo perdida. Isso me fez pensar se ela não tinha uma mãe por perto para dar dicas. Ela, obviamente, não estava recebendo nenhuma orientação.

"Ok, quando ela mama, ela bebe aos tragos e cochila?"

Assentindo com a cabeça com fervor, ela estendeu a mão para um muffin. "É como se ela pegasse apenas o suficiente para pegar no sono".

"O que você está fazendo para a mamãe, Luz do Sol? Você pode fazer melhor!" Virei o rosto de Juliet para mim e toquei os nosso narizes juntos enquanto ela se mexia. "Eu sei, eu sei... eu não deveria dizer à mamãe que você a está deixando mimá-la!" Olhei para cima e sorri antes de liderar para a próxima parte, mais pessoal. "Ela mama o suficiente para que você sinta o recebimento de leite _enquanto _ela está mamando? Estou perguntando porque se ela está apenas pegando os primeiros jatos, ela não vai engordar muito".

"Eu me sinto como um fracasso." Ela colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. "Eu não entendo... eu deveria apenas ir com o suplemento se não estamos fazendo a coisa certa?"

"Bella... me escute... você está fazendo certo. Ela é ótima! Ela está recebendo o suficiente de você, mas poderia ser mais fácil".

"Eu não posso obter ajuda com isso." Ela estalou, jogando um guardanapo para mim.

Eu fiquei ainda mais vermelho, com certeza. "Não, você está sozinha com isso!" Eu ri junto com ela para manter as coisas leves. "Se ela receber mais do leite final, há mais gordura... ela vai ficar mais cheia e, provavelmente, dormirá mais. Neste ponto, ela está o quê? Quase seis semanas agora?" Eu sabia a idade dela, mas eu estava protelando. Esta parte tinha que ser tratada com delicadeza, especialmente dada como conselho de amigo, não constituindo um parecer médico. "Hum, você fica inchada frequentemente? Diariamente?"

Ela mordeu o lábio enquanto suas bochechas coraram. Seus olhos caíram para os seus peitos enquanto eu tentava desesperadamente impedir os meus de seguirem os dela. Definitivamente não é apropriado.

"O inchaço é pelo excesso de leite. Se ela não está tomando o suficiente, isso ainda vai acontecer, mas não deve ser uma coisa regular. Se você tem uma bomba de mama em casa, você poderia eliminar o excesso antes ou depois, então não fica doloroso para você. Nós também não queremos que o seu fluxo diminua, pensando que ela não vai precisar o que você está produzindo naturalmente. Ela deve estar tomando o que você tem, mas ela está brincando com você - fazendo você trabalhar mais para que ela possa chutar de volta. Não é legal, Luz do Sol!" Eu esfreguei meu nariz no seu rosto enquanto ela se mexia e borbulhava.

"Você é bom nisso." Bella disse em voz baixa. "Você deve fazer muito isso - as mães devem amá-lo no hospital".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "É por isso que eu quero entrar em um consultório particular. Eu gosto do pós-tratamento tanto quanto o inicial. Sempre parece como se eu acabei de conhecer o meu paciente e então eles se foram. Eu não consigo ver como eles se transformam muito frequentemente".

Bella sentou-se e cruzou as pernas debaixo dela. Ela parecia muito à vontade para o momento. "Então por que você não está na prática privada?"

Sorri e dobrei minhas próprias pernas para que Juliet pudesse deitar de costas nelas, muito feliz com a conversa olho no olho acontecendo. Eu tinha conseguido ter uma discussão aprofundada sobre seus peitos sem formar uma barraca na minha calça de hospital, bem feito! "Duas razões. A despesa, em primeiro lugar. Eu tenho que ter o suficiente para comprar uma clínica existente e eu tive um pouco de impedimento com isso. Ter que comprar este apartamento não estava no meu plano financeiro, mas foi um investimento _e_ uma necessidade. Em segundo lugar, eu preciso trazer uma base estabelecida de pacientes comigo, o que eu não tenho. Trabalhando em ambos, você imagina, mas eu estou atrás do meu plano de vida".

Bella me deu um sorriso simpático e uma pequena ruga apareceu na sua testa.

"Eu não estou reclamando, eu amo o meu trabalho no hospital também. Ambos me atraem".

"Bem, eu estou feliz que você estava lá quando nós estávamos".

Seu comentário direto me pegou desprevenido. "Estou muito feliz que eu estava também. Eu não posso imaginar nunca ter conhecido este lindo bebê!" Eu recebi um grunhido alto com este esfregar de nariz nela e Bella caiu na gargalhada.

"Ok, eu acho que nós abusamos da hospitalidade. Eu não quero deixar a sua casa fedorenta para você o dia todo".

"Eu não me importo!" Eu protestei, segurando-a mais perto para provar a minha afirmação. Claro, ela não era um bebê doce e cheiroso no momento, mas eu não queria deixá-la ir. "Você pode deixar o meu apartamento fedorento sempre que quiser, Luz do Sol. De verdade!"

Bella se ajoelhou ao nosso lado com um sorriso. _Ela_ ainda tinha um cheiro fantástico. "Ela não arruinou uma visita futura, então?"

"De jeito nenhum." Eu sorri. Não tínhamos estado assim tão perto um do outro desde o incidente na lavanderia, mas aquilo foi breve. "Se você conseguir dormir esta noite, você pode vir se juntar a mim outra vez amanhã. Vou providenciar o café da manhã da próxima vez".

De repente, ela parecia tímida. "E se eu não dormir e estiver mal-humorada?"

"Ugh. Fique bem longe!" Eu a provoquei com uma risada. "Brincadeira. Eu terei o café pronto para você. Você gostou? Eu não acho que tem gosto de descafeinado. Não é amargo".

"Céu! Eu não posso te agradecer o suficiente." Ela removeu Juliet dos meus braços e se levantou. "Sério... você tem sido tão bom para nós. E nós descarregamos em você... Uma de nós, literalmente".

"O prazer é meu. Figurativamente." Eu ri. "Vejo vocês amanhã?"

"Tenha um bom sono".

Ela não havia confirmado um encontro de café da manhã, mas ela não tinha dito que não também. Fechei a tampa sobre os seus muffins para que eles ficassem frescos para o meu café da manhã mais tarde e fui para a cama enquanto eu ainda podia sentir o cheiro de bebê em mim.

Dias como este valiam a pena o estranho encontro com a Bella Matinal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Ai ai, fico boba com cada capítulo dessa fic... Edward chamando Juliet de sua Luz do Sol é fofo demais... O que estão achando da fic?_

_De novo eu não consegui mandar teaser pra quem comentou, mas o do próximo cap. já está prontinho e prometo mandar rapidinho! Quem NÃO quiser, é só avisar!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Tradução: Illem Assumpção_

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

"O que você acha, Luz do Sol? Será que ele gosta de nós?" Inclinei-me para soprar na barriga dela. Ela gostava disso. Ela gostava de Edward também. Ela nunca criava confusão quando ele a segurava. Por outro lado, ela chorou nas duas vezes em que eu a tinha levado para ver o Doutor Gillis.

Continuei falando baixinho com o meu bebê enquanto eu a vestia de novo. "Eu não sei o que fazer, Juliet. Eu realmente gosto desse cara. Ele é realmente ótimo, não é? Você gosta dele, certo? Mas nós não o conhecemente realmente. Tudo o que eu pensei sobre ele inicialmente, parece estar errado... Exceto a parte do smexy. Ele é totalmente smexy. Você vai entender o que é smexy quando estiver mais velha. Rapazes smexy podem transformar meninas inteligentes em estúpidas. Eu costumava ser inteligente, Juliet. Você tem uma mamãe inteligente... de verdade. Estou completamente confusa agora".

Olhei a minha pequena maravilha. Ela olhou para mim como se ela entendesse cada palavra que eu disse. Talvez ela entendesse.

Eu a peguei e a apertei contra mim. "Você é tão perfeita, Juliet. Em todos os sentidos. Você tem alguma ideia de quanto eu te amo?" Coloquei um beijo suave em sua cabeça. Ela cheirava a Edward.

Oh, Deus...

Quando o fluxo começou sem aviso, lembrei-me que ele tinha dito para retirar o excesso. Colocando Juliet no seu carrinho, cuidei disso enquanto pensava sobre as coisas.

Eu queria que ele fosse o médico de Juliet. Eu estava errada ao ir junto com Charlie sobre isso e eu tinha de corrigir o meu erro antes que fosse tarde demais. Edward conhecia Juliet. Ele é certo para ela, sem dúvida.

Eu também queria ter... algo... com ele. O que eu queria? Quando o meu fluxo de leite ultrapassou até mesmo o que a bomba poderia segurar, amaldiçoei sob a minha respiração e agarrei um dos cobertores de Juliet para obstruir meu outro lado e parar o dilúvio. "Okay, peitos estúpidos, eu sei que eu o quero fisicamente. Eu o quero como um amigo também. Eu quero... o que seja. Eu simplesmente o quero por perto. Eu quero... eu quero isso tudo".

Tirei a bomba para alternar os lados. Eu não queria drenar toda a próxima refeição de Juliet.

Juliet... suas vontades – suas necessidades – vem em primeiro lugar. Ela _precisava_ que Edward fosse o seu médico. Isso era mais importante. Se eu fodesse socialmente, isso destruiria seus cuidados.

"Okay, Luz do Sol. Aqui está o plano. Nós o conseguimos de volta por você. Feliz?" Estendi a mão para acariciar sua bochecha. "Eu também. Nós vamos com isso e veremos o que acontece depois. Parece bom? Temos um encontro para o café da manhã amanhã, nós vamos perguntar a ele então." Eu sorri para mim mesma. Era um encontro? Ele tinha nos pedido para ir, então era diferente do que nós simplesmente aparecermos em sua porta.

Decidi nos presentear com um dia de meninas. Eu não tinha exatamente os fundos extra, já que eu não estava trabalhando, mas eu queria algo para nos fazer sentir especial. Minhas roupas de maternidade não eram bonitas e eu não estava bem nas minhas antigas roupas ainda. Uma roupa nova se justificava.

Quanto à Juliet, ela estava finalmente superando suas roupas de prematura. Encontrei um macacão macio e super leve de lã no qual ela ficou adorável. Como um pequeno ursinho de pelúcia rosa. Eu dei uma chacoalhada na minha cabeça quando paguei e saí com isso. Eu tinha jurado que não faria a coisa do 'rosa é para meninas' com a minha filha. Além de um conjunto de calcinhas... um conjunto... eu não tinha outro item rosa no meu próprio armário. Mas ela ficou doce nele e eu estava autorizada a mudar de ideia.

Eu pensei que nunca conseguiria dormir, antecipando a manhã, mas quando Juliet repetiu sua longa soneca naquela noite, eu rapidamente a segui. Vindo a manhã, ela não foi tão cooperativa. Ela estava exigente enquanto comia, e cuspiu a maior parte de volta. E, apesar de já ter feito cocô duas vezes, ela fez novamente enquanto eu estava trancando a nossa porta.

Oh, bem, eu pensei, enquanto a levei de volta para outra troca, nós não queríamos aparecer muito cedo, de qualquer maneira. Devemos dar ao cara a chance de terminar o seu banho.

"Você sabe que esse cocô provavelmente nos fez perdê-lo molhado e sem camisa, certo, Luz do Sol?" Eu brinquei com ela enquanto eu a pegava e agarrava sua bolsa de fraldas. Com a maneira como ela estava indo, ela precisaria ser trocada de novo e eu não queria cortar o nosso... o que quer que isso fosse, com Edward... logo.

"Bom dia!" Seu sorriso combinava com o meu quando ele abriu a porta para nós. Mas, maldição, ele estava vestido. Nada de calças do hospital hoje, ele tinha um par de jeans situado baixo em sua cintura e uma camiseta preta lisa. Ele ainda era quente.

Ele não esperou por eu dar o ok, ele simplesmente pegou meu bebê dos meus braços e a abraçou enquanto eu estabelecia a bolsa no chão ao lado da porta. Eles ficavam tão doce juntos.

"Sinto muito, nós viemos sem nada hoje." Senti-me rude aparecendo de mãos vazias.

"Eu disse que era a minha vez!" Ele protestou e fez sinal para que fôssemos sentar. Ele se sentou ao meu lado no sofá desta vez. "O café está sendo passado, desculpe, eu estava atrasado para chegar em casa. Mas está tudo bem! Nós temos a Luz do Sol para fazer o tempo passar rapidamente enquanto esperamos!"

Ele estava esfregando seu nariz nela novamente, fazendo-a se contorcer e rir. Ela estava sendo coberta pelo afeto dele. Garota de sorte. Eu me vi em seu colo enquanto ele fazia cócegas na _minha_ barriga e beijava o meu pescoço. Jesus, porra... quão bom isso seria!

"A barriga dela está dura esta manhã. Noite ruim?" Sua voz suave e séria me tirou da farra.

"Ela dormiu bem. Mas ela está agitada esta manhã." Ele realmente pode sentir que ela não estava bem hoje?

"Talvez ela tenha uma bolha ruim. Vamos corrigir isso, Luz do Sol, conseguir o seu sorriso novamente. Sabe, eu estive esperando pelo seu sorriso a noite toda! Sim, eu estive! Havia bebês mal-humorados no trabalho. Pequenos mal-humorados..." Ele conversou com ela enquanto acariciava sua barriga.

Enrolei minhas pernas debaixo de mim e encostei-me para vê-lo trabalhar. Meu Deus, ele era tão bom com os bebês. E ele pensava que a minha era a melhor. Isso me fez sorrir, porque eu_ sabia_ que ela era.

"O café deve estar pronto. Você quer assumir enquanto eu pego para nós?"

"Hmm?" Ele me pegou sonhando acordada novamente. "Não! Você está indo muito bem com ela! Eu vou buscar." Entrar em sua cozinha era natural. Ele não parecia o tipo que se importava em eu mexer por aí para pegar qualquer coisa que eu pudesse precisar.

"Bella, há um prato na geladeira também, se você não se importar de trazer. Fruta e queijo... sirva-se com algum suco ou leite, se quiser".

Eu sorri com o som da sua voz. Ele não se importava em eu estar aqui. Havia uma lista escrita à mão na geladeira; lembretes para si mesmo. Uma lista grande também. Ele deve ser esquecido.

"LIGAR: MÃE"

Fofo!

"Almoço - E & R, sexta-feira

E & C sábado

Confirmar fim de semana de folga"

Menino ocupado. Não vou vê-lo no fim de semana, eu acho.

"Conseguir fotógrafo"

Sim, por favor! Sim, abaixo... dentro... eu tive que abafar uma risadinha.

"Pegar o colar para R (NÃO ESQUECER!)"

Esquecido.

'Ligar no laboratório para relatórios sobre K, C & K"

Viciado em trabalho!

"Ligar para a sua MÃE! '

Esquecido E fofo!

"Fraldas"

Fraldas? Estranho. Por que ele compraria fraldas? A menos que ele pensasse que eu era um caso recebendo pensão pela maternidade? Eu parecia como se não pudesse comprar as fraldas do meu próprio bebê? E por que estou assumindo que elas são para o _MEU_ bebê? Caia na real!

Carreguei a bandeja, colocando-a onde ele tinha colocado ontem, mas sentei com ele ao invés de no chão, como ele tinha feito. "Você conseguiu tirar a bolha?" Ele estava dobrando e moendo as pernas de Juliet e arrulhando palavras de encorajamento para ela.

"Hmm. Consegui algo que eu deveria ter esperado... mais do que uma bolha".

Oh, porcaria. Ela fez cocô sobre ele de novo! "Juliet! Bebê, isso não é maneira de tratar alguém que está sendo tão bom para nós! Desculpe, Edward. Vou levá-la ao banheiro e limpá-la para que ela não arruíne o seu café da manhã. Parece muito bom!"

"Apenas a troque na cama. É mais fácil. Importa-se se eu fizer um telefonema enquanto você está fazendo isso? Eu serei rápido".

"Leve o seu tempo! E na sua cama? Você tem certeza?"

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso umedecido e piscou para mim quando se transformou em um sorriso. Oh, cara...

"Eu tenho a minha própria máquina de lavar, se alguma coisa ficar suja. Não se preocupe com isso!"

Ele estava fazendo anotações em sua mesa quando voltamos e então desligou. "Desculpe por isso. O laboratório não estava aberto ainda quando eu saí do trabalho".

"Problema?" Eu não queria me intrometer, mas eu gostei de como ele falou comigo... como ontem, com a questão da sua clínica privada.

"Novos trigêmeos. Eles nasceram na semana passada, mas... você acha que Juliet é minúscula... Bem, ela parecia um bebê gigante ao lado destes três. O maior não tem nem 1,3 quilos".

Minha boca escancarou. Eu não conseguia imaginar um bebê mais minúsculo que a minha. E três deles? Eu me perguntei se ele se estabeleceu para cada um deles através de seus testes e tratamentos também. Não admira que ele estivesse atrasado.

Ele sorriu da minha expressão. "Sim. Eles não são tão sortudos como Juliet. Eles todos têm alguns problemas importantes. Uma das meninas pode não sobreviver." Seu sorriso desapareceu e ele desviou o olhar rapidamente.

Ele precisava de um impulso de espírito. Ele precisava de um abraço. Ele precisava da sua Luz do Sol? "Então, Juliet e eu estávamos tendo uma discussão." Comecei a minha mudança de assunto em um tom leve.

Seu sorriso voltou quando ele se juntou a nós novamente. "É mesmo? Conversa estritamente de meninas, ou eu posso entrar nela?"

"Nós estávamos esperando que você entrasse. Quando estávamos no hospital, você disse que poderia ser o médico dela depois que recebemos alta... essa ainda é uma possibilidade?"

"Você está falando sério?" Ele inclinou-se em seus cotovelos, apoiado nos joelhos. Eles estavam quase tocando os meus.

Eu engoli profundamente, temendo que a minha voz não expressasse o que eu queria que ele soubesse. "Yeah. Nós realmente estamos. Você é tão ótimo com ela e você precisa de pacientes, então isso beneficiaria nós dois".

Sua sobrancelha levantou. Apenas uma. Smmmexy...

"Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso." Ele disse suavemente.

Meu estômago caiu e meu coração caiu em seguida. "Oh. Oh, eu acho que estamos muito atrasadas..."

"Não. É claro que eu adoraria ser o médico dela, eu sempre esperei ser. Mas você fez uma escolha de ir com alguém diferente e eu não posso deixar você descartá-lo apenas para aumentar a minha base de pacientes. Eu vou ajudar você, a qualquer hora... Mas eu não vou fazer você se sentir obrigada para conseguir a minha carreira novamente em movimento. Além disso, eu estive repensando sobre a prática privada, de qualquer forma. Eu possa estudar um novo campo - neo-natal".

"Você seria incrível com isso." Confessei, quase em um sussurro. Ele realmente seria. "Então, você não está aceitando novos pacientes? Nem mesmo pacientes retornando?" Eu estava me sentindo desesperada. Eu tinha finalmente tomado uma decisão... um passo importante! E eu caí muito fortemente sobre o assunto.

"A coisa é que estamos infelizes com o médico que meu pai escolheu para nós. Ele não é nada como você. Ele nunca segura Juliet, nunca conversou com ela... ele mal fala comigo! Apenas acena, cacareja sua língua e rabisca coisas que eu não consigo nem ler! Eu saio não sabendo nada! Ele nunca ofereceu conselhos, deu uma dica para a alimentação, ou qualquer das coisas que você faz. Eu me sinto tão perdida... Como uma falha..."

Maldição! Minha proposição tinha começado tão bem e então virou-se para implorar e agora lágrimas. Porra! Eu estava sentada em sua sala, chorando. Fanfodidamentetástico!

"Bella..." Ele estendeu a mão e a colocou sobre a minha nas costas de Juliet. "Eu não tinha ideia que você não estava feliz com os cuidados dela. Você deveria ter dito alguma coisa antes. Claro que vou aceitar você... ela. Eu trabalho na clínica no hospital. Quartas-feiras são os meus dias de consultas de costume, mas você pode trazê-la qualquer dia e apenas pedir para que eles me bipem. Nós vamos trabalhar com isso. Vai ser melhor para você".

Sorri, ainda fungando como uma idiota. "Eu me sinto tão estúpida!"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Nós vamos trabalhar com isso. Você não tem que fazer isso sozinha, Bella. Você não tem".

Sua mão nos acariciou enquanto ele me confortava e então ele deu um aperto na minha mão. Ele me fez sentir segura. Outra onda de lágrimas ameaçou e ele estendeu seus dois braços para nós.

"Aqui, deixe-me pegá-la. Você vai assoar seu nariz e secar suas lágrimas. Seu café está esfriando".

Eu tinha pensado que ele estava prestes a me abraçar, em vez disso, ele estava enviando-me para assoar meu nariz. Fabuloooso.

Ele estava reclinado com Juliet sentada em seu peito quando voltei. Uma mão apoiando a cabeça dela enquanto a outra corria pela sua barriga, fazendo cócegas nela. Ele riu suavemente. "Ela quase teve uma risada acontecendo".

"Sério? Ela pode fazer isso?" Se alguém poderia fazer um recém-nascido feliz o bastante para rir, era Edward. Mas ela não é uma recém-nascida mais, eu me lembrei.

"Eh... eu duvido que seja uma risada real. É apenas um reflexo. Ela sabe que é uma sensação diferente, mas não sabe se chora ou não, por isso sai semelhantes às nossas risadas. De qualquer maneira, é extremamente adorável. Eu preciso de uma gravação disso para me fazer passar pelos dias ruins".

E ele estava de volta a ser ele mesmo, exatamente assim. Ele não fez menção à minha ruptura, ou nariz vermelho e rosto manchado. Nós alternamos entre brincar com o meu bebê e comer a comida que ele havia preparado para nós. Sua mãe ligou em algum momento e ele disse a ela que tinha uma amiga e prometeu ligar de volta. Eu gostei de ouvi-lo se referir a mim dessa maneira.

Quando terminamos de comer, Juliet decidiu que era a vez dela. "Acho que devemos ir. Ela vai ficar brava se não conseguir sua alimentação do meio da manhã e estamos mantendo você acordado".

Ele se levantou e começou a limpar os nossos pratos. "Não há necessidade de levá-la para casa para isso. Por favor, apenas continue como se eu não estivesse aqui. Eu queria falar com você sobre uma coisa, de qualquer maneira. Vou esperar até que você termine... está bem?"

Eu balancei a cabeça estupidamente e peguei meu cobertor de amamentação da bolsa. Enquanto ele estava na cozinha, eu acolchoei o seio livre para que eu não tivesse uma mancha molhada enquanto ele falava comigo sobre o que quer que ele quisesse falar.

Seu telefone tocou de novo enquanto ele estava no banheiro. Cara popular. A secretária entrou em cena enquanto ele estava saindo. Era a mesma mulher que tinha ligado no dia em que Juliet e eu estávamos aqui sozinhas.

"Você pode atender isso." Eu disse a ele. "Nós ainda estamos aqui".

Ele balançou a cabeça e tomou assento na cadeira, ao invés de ao meu lado. "Nah. Ela está com um humor irritante, eu posso dizer pelo seu tom. É melhor eu dormir antes que eu lide com isso. Vou ligar para ela mais tarde".

Uau. Isso me surpreendeu. Eu não imaginei que ele fosse um que se esconde das ligações, ou um cara que evita uma namorada... Imaginei que esta era a mulher que eu tinha visto com ele um par de semanas atrás, no carro dela. Então ele não era gay, provavelmente nem bi - ele era um jogador. Bem, isso descoberto. Uma coisa que eu não precisava, sem dúvida, era um jogador.

"Então, sobre o que você quer falar?" Perguntei para cortar o silêncio. Juliet estava fazendo sons de chupadas enquanto mamava e estava tão silencioso que cada um parecia ecoar através do apartamento dele.

"Um... eu posso esperar?" Ele olhou para mim, depois olhou para o lado com as bochechas avermelhadas. Até mesmo suas orelhas estavam vermelhas. Por que ele tem que ser tão adorável E quente. "Eu vou te dar um pouco de suco para repôr seus fluidos. O que você gosta? Ou você prefere leite?"

"O que você tiver está bom".

Eu beijei a cabeça de Juliet suavemente enquanto a puxei do meu peito. "Devemos ir, querida." Eu sussurrei. "Mamãe pode chorar de novo em breve".

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

Verifiquei os trigêmeos na UTI mais uma vez antes de sair. Eu estava ansioso para chegar em casa pela primeira vez em eras, mas eu estava preocupado com eles. Tudo o que eu poderia pensar ao ver qualquer prematuro agora era na minha Luz do Sol. O que eu faria se fosse ela na máquina de coração e tubo de alimentação? Eu ficaria ao lado dela, sem dúvida. Mas eu já tinha me decidido sobre isso depois de eu ter me tornado tão apegado a ela. Ser o médico deles, eu disse a mim mesmo, não seu vigia. Não se envolva.

O cirurgião que tinha colocado os desvios em seus corações veio e surpreendeu-me com o anúncio de que havia uma vaga chegando em seu departamento e perguntou se eu consideraria mudar completamente para cuidados neo-natal. Interessante. Eu poderia lidar com estar apenas com bebês o dia todo, todo dia, mas eu poderia deixá-los ir? Era algo em que pensar. Mais tarde. Agora, eu só precisava de um bebê.

Corri para... oh, porra! Qual era o nome dela? Jesus! Eu o tinha e agora... desapareceu. Em vez de cumprimentá-la com 'Hey, amiga de foda de uma vez só!' eu simplesmente sorri e dei-lhe um aceno.

"Edward! Eu estava indo para a academia, aliviar alguma tensão. Quer se juntar a mim?"

"Desculpe... não posso..." Sorri me desculpando. Vá embora.

"Nós poderíamos encontrar uma outra maneira, se você não gosta de academia." Ela sorriu sugestivamente enquanto correu os dedos pelo meu braço.

"Eu vou encontrar um amigo para o café da manhã e já estou atrasado. Então, desculpe." Em outra vez eu teria sugerido 'outra hora' para manter as minhas opções para transar de vez em quando abertas, mas se eu fosse honesto comigo mesmo - eu não estava tão interessado mais. Não neste momento. Eu estava, no entanto, mais do que interessado naquelas me esperando em casa.

Peguei o ônibus para compensar algum do meu tempo perdido, descendo duas paradas antes para pegar os itens para o café da manhã. Croissants... sempre bom. Eles tinham acabado de colocar para fora algumas taças de frutas frescas, então eu peguei algumas delas também. Alguns tipos de suco... leite. Eu tinha o suficiente em casa? Não poderia machucar pegar mais. Bella deve beber muito leite. Eu tinha que descobrir o que ela gostava para o futuro, e encaixar isso com as suas necessidades dietéticas. Peguei alguns potes de iogurte para as frutas e corri para o caixa. Eu veria o que mais eu tinha em casa. Ela parecia magra. E ela disse que não estava comendo normalmente. Eu sorri pensando em cuidar disso e de qualquer outra necessidade que ela possa ter.

Eu estava no hall do meu prédio quando percebi que tinha esquecido de pegar fraldas. Droga! Eu queria pegar um pacote para deixar na minha casa, assim Bella não sairia correndo a qualquer momento que Juliet precisasse ser trocada. Certo. Amanhã.

Eu usava um grande sorriso idiota pensando em comprar fraldas amanhã. Eu. Fraldas. Juliet... Tive o banho mais rápido da minha vida, ansioso para ter meus braços em volta do meu pequeno feixe de Luz do Sol.

Eu cantarolava enquanto deixava os pratos prontos para servir e iniciei a preparação do café. Vamos lá! Onde estão elas? E então a batida. Segundos para o céu de bebê, eu pensei enquanto corria para deixá-las entrar.

Assim que Juliet estava em meus braços e a onda de euforia diminuiu, notei o quanto Bella estava sexy esta manhã. Não atraente. Não fofa. SEXY. Ela pode ser magra, mas seu peso do bebê estava saindo para os lugares certos. Nota mental: _NUNCA_ cumprimentá-la com calças do hospital novamente.

Nós nos sentamos juntos, nós três. Bella parecia muito relaxada na minha casa enquanto eu cuidava da cólica de Juliet. Pobre menininha. Quando Bella soltou a bomba em mim sobre cuidar dela profissionalmente, eu fiquei atordoado. Primeiro, eu tinha trabalhado comigo mesmo para convidá-la para sair hoje. Ser o médico da sua filha foderia com tudo? Eu poderia tomar conta de Juliet em sua maior parte em casa se sua mãe e eu estivéssemos namorando. Mas eu poderia namorar a mãe de um paciente? Hmm.

Em segundo lugar, eu então fiz um grande erro assumindo que ela estava me jogando um osso porque eu estive lamentando por não ter pacientes o suficiente para a clínica privada. Osso... hehe. Nota mental: Nunca pense em osso e Bella na mesma frase vestindo calças de hospital.

Eu fiquei completamente desconcertado e, quando Bella começou a chorar... não o choro melancólico pós-nascimento do bebê, mas o choro de estou no fim da minha corda e nós PRECISAMOS de você... Eu fui com a primeira coisa que me veio. Juliet. Ela vinha em primeiro lugar. Eu seria o seu médico, alegremente.

A ligação da minha mãe, seguida pela minha irmã, colocou a maldita festa que eu NÃO queria participar na minha mente e eu decidi ir para isso. Percebi que ela estava muito certa sobre Juliet ser minha paciente, então, a não ser que eu pulasse nela aqui no meu sofá, eu duvidava que ela reagisse tão mal a eu convidá-la para sair que ela nos manteria separados dessa maneira. Por favor, apenas diga que sim, Bella.

Eu estava prestes a trazer isso à tona quando Juliet chamou para a sua refeição ser servida. Eu não poderia pedir enquanto ela estava amamentando! Eu poderia? Isso era inteiramente íntimo demais para esta fase do nosso relacionamento, então eu deixei de lado.

Juliet é uma chupadora barulhenta. Para uma coisa tão pequena, ela estava usando um pouco de força. Isso deixou-me sem palavras. E enquanto a minha mente vagava por algo para dizer, os sons eram a única coisa que me vieram à mente. Eu me perguntei se eu teria uma chance nisso uma vez que ela parasse de amamentar? Esperar um ano para chupar aqueles peitos? Eu poderia esperar tanto tempo se começássemos a namorar? E se ela amamentasse por mais tempo do que isso? Tortura...

Quando Bella interrompeu meus pensamentos intrusivos, eu pulei para correr para a cozinha. Eu estava em grande necessidade de um ajuste, mas usei o suco como desculpa. Boa cobertura e me atrasou para convidá-la para sair até que as chupadas de peito tivessem terminado e qualquer possibilidade de eu ver aquela carne preciosa novamente.

"Então!" Eu suspirei e sorri quando me sentei de volta, na cadeira, em vez de ao lado dela no sofá. Os peitos dela estavam embalados. Ufa e maldição, ao mesmo tempo. "Quer que eu arrote? Ela... não eu." Eu ri nervosamente. "Eu não controlo o arroto desde a faculdade de medicina. Eu cresci desde então".

Bella riu junto e passou seu bebê para mim. "Você queria falar comigo sobre algo? Você me tem preocupada agora! Devo estar fazendo algo diferente? Você pode simplesmente me dizer. Vou tentar não ficar ofendida".

Ela pensou que eu tinha outra crítica. É por isso que ela estava tão quieta ali por um tempo? Ela não estava tão relaxada quanto ela esteve, com certeza. "Não, nada disso. Isto é completamente sem relação com cuidades de bebê. Eu... eu, na verdade, queria te perguntar... eu tenho essa coisa para a qual eu tenho sido convidado, no fim de semana. Uma coisa de festa/recepção. É na casa de praia de um amigo da família. E eu queria saber se você gostaria de vir comigo." Aí. Eu fiz isso. Por favor, diga que sim!

"Oh! Eu... hum..."

Ela estava franzindo a testa e gaguejando. Porra. Isso não poderia ser bom.

"Eu tenho Juliet." Ela afirmou.

"Traga-a".

Ela bufou. Eu tive um sentimento de que a Bella Sarcástica estava prestes a emergir. "E exponho meus peitos a cada duas horas na festa de um amigo da família? Isso seria demais".

Áspera! Meu orgulho tomou um mergulho. Você sabe, se você realmente não está a fim de ir comigo, um 'não, obrigado' teria servido. "Oh. Certo. Bem, ok, eu entendo..."

"Nós devemos ir. Você tem que dormir algum tempo".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim, eu tenho um monte de coisas para fazer mais tarde também." Meus lábios moveram sobre a cabeça de Juliet sem pensar enquanto eu a aconcheguei contra o meu ombro. "Obrigado por visitar, Luz do Sol. Espero que possamos fazer isso de novo muito, muito em breve." Eu estava sussurrando contra o seu cabelo macio e bagunçado e então eu simplesmente fui para ele e beijei sua cabecinha várias vezes. Pode ser a minha única chance...

Que estúpido da minha parte fazer Bella se sentir tão estranha! Ela é uma nova mãe! E eu não tinha ideia sobre a história por trás do pai. Talvez ela ainda estivesse ansiando por ele. Talvez ele fosse um idiota e ela estivesse farta dos homens. Talvez ela só quisesse ficar com seu doce e perfeito bebê. E, de todas as coisas estúpidas para sugerir... convidar uma mãe amamentando para vir comigo, um homem que ela mal conhece, para uma função da família onde todos serão completos estranhos! Incrivelmente insensível da minha parte. Simplesmente estúpido pra caralho.

"Bella... sinto muito por colocá-la nessa posição. Eu não deveria. Eu realmente sinto muito".

"Eu fui rude... Desculpe..."

"Podemos simplesmente voltar para dez minutos atrás e esquecer que isso aconteceu? Eu tive um tempo realmente ótimo esta manhã. Eu odeio que eu arruinei isso para você".

"Não... sim ... dez minutos - desapareceu!" Ela estava mastigando os lábios como uma louca, ainda parecendo totalmente estranha.

"Então, você vai marcar uma consulta para Juliet?"

"Sim! Totalmente".

"E talvez você poderia vir no meu dia de folga da próxima vez e eu vou realmente cozinhar!"

Ela me deu um meio sorriso. Ela queria dar o fora e eu não podia culpá-la. O que ela estava esperando? Eu podia sentir o tempo passando enquanto estávamos na porta, sem dizer uma palavra um ao outro. Estranho.

Finalmente, ela suspirou e abriu a porta. "Obrigada novamente".

"Sim! Claro! A qualquer hora." Eu esperava que meu sorriso parecesse mais relaxado do que eu me sentia.

"Então, um, posso ter meu bebê de volta?"

"Oh, merda – desculpe. Desculpe! Deus, sim... isso ajudaria." Ela ficava tão bem nos meus braços que eu tinha esquecido que ainda a estava segurando. O cabelo de Bella caiu no rosto de Juliet quando eu a coloquei nos braços da sua mãe. Eu o escovei de volta por cima do seu ombro e inclinei-me para um último beijo na sua cabeça macia. "Tchau, Luz do Sol. Seja boa para a mamãe. Cuide-se, Bella. Obrigado pela companhia".

Bem, idiota, você estragou tudo! Eu não me incomodei em limpar, ou retornar alguma ligação, eu simplesmente encerrei o dia. Um maravilhoso, depois fodido dia.

Minha tentativa romântica falha me deixou com uma opção... trabalho. Com nenhuma razão para correr para casa, eu estendi meus dias lá, gastando o tempo extra com os trigêmeos. Eu também decidi que trocaria os finais de semana com um colega de trabalho e estaria de plantão neste, matando dois... não, três... pássaros com uma pedra, uma distração da minha patética vida, disponibilidade para os prematuros doentes e eu sairia da festa de Eleazar e Carmen. Rose entenderia eu ter que trabalhar. Ela estava relutante em pedir-me para ir à casa da família da minha ex para essa coisa, de qualquer maneira.

Eu realmente gostava de Carmen e Eleazar. Eles eram pessoas adoráveis e sempre trataram Rosalie e eu como da família. Nossos pais os conheciam desde a escola. Quando sua filha, Tanya, e eu começamos a namorar na faculdade de medicina, ambas as famílias ficaram emocionadas e Prêmios Nobel para nós não teriam feito qualquer um deles mais orgulhoso quando anunciamos o nosso noivado. Ninguém viu o rompimento chegando. Foi mais devastador para eles do que para mim. Afinal, eles não tinham ideia do que causou isso, além de nós 'movendo em direções diferentes com as nossas vidas'. Ainda éramos todos amigáveis. Eu ainda me importava com Carmen e Eleazar. Tanya também. Mas passar o dia com eles para comemorar o casamento próximo da minha irmã quando eu estava miseravelmente sozinho, não me agradava, no mínimo. Bella tinha me feito um grande favor ao me rejeitar. Sim. Pense positivo.

Quando Carly, um dos trigêmeos, piorou, eu desisti de ir para casa completamente. Ambas as vezes que tentei, fui chamado de volta dentro de uma hora, então eu dormia na sala dos médicos, ou em camas de reposição sempre que eu poderia pegar um cochilo e uma estivesse disponível. Eu estava finalmente _indo_ para casa no meu terceiro dia lá. Pegando um táxi, ao invés de caminhar, uma canção que tocava no rádio ficou presa na minha cabeça a porra da noite toda.

Obrigado, Bill Withers.

_**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone.  
>It's not warm when she's away.<strong>_

Não há luz do sol quando ela vai embora.  
>Não é quente quando ela está longe.<p>

Enquanto eu esperava pelo elevador.

_**And this house just ain't no home.  
>Anytime she goes away.<strong>_

E essa casa não é um lar.  
>A qualquer hora que ela vai embora.<p>

Quando entrei no meu apartamento e descobri que já não cheirava a Juliet.

_**And I know and I know and I know  
>I ought to leave the young thing alone.<strong>_

E eu sei e eu sei e eu sei  
>Eu deveria deixar a nova coisa sozinha.<p>

Enquanto eu tentava desesperadamente dormir na minha cama.

Ugh. Qual é a porra do ponto. Era de manhã nesse momento, de qualquer maneira, então eu fiz um café para mim e peguei meu livro e fui para fora. Estava quieto lá embaixo.

_**Wonder this time where she's gone**_

Imagino agora para onde ela se foi.

"E eu sei e eu sei e eu sei, eu deveria..." Eu cantava baixinho. Deveria deixar ambas sozinhas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Gente, tô com o coração na mão aqui pelo Edward, que dó! Ele está sofrendo tanto com essa rejeição da Bella e por ficar longe da sua Luz do Sol... será que Bella vai perceber logo que cometeu um engano em seu julgamento?_

_Continuem deixando reviews! Prometo que mandarei o teaser essa semana, aproveitando que tem feriado aqui e não trabalho até terça-feira..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

_Tradução: LeiliPattz_

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

"Então a namorada dele ligou enquanto eu estava lá e ele simplesmente a descartou!" Eu andava de um lado para o outro enquanto contava os eventos da manhã para Alice pelo telefone. "E então o idiota me chama para sair! Olá! Eu estava sentada bem ali quando ela ligou!"

"Talvez eles não sejam exclusivos." Ela estava tentando o seu melhor para ser útil, mas falhou.

"Eu fodidamente não me importo! Como se eu fosse me ligar com caras aleatórios que casualmente saem com seja lá quem for, a qualquer hora? Eu não posso fazer isso, Alice!"

"Ele está interessado..."

"Alice!" Eu gemi. Eu sabia que ela estava prestes a tentar-me, e minha Holanda hormonal não precisava de mais tentação em relação a Edward. "Mesmo que eu fosse para isso... eu... eu não posso competir com a porra da rainha da beleza que ele esnobou".

"Por você. Ele convidou você..."

Ele o fez. Eu gemi pela minha frustração comigo mesma. "De qualquer forma, eu fodi tudo. Eu fui uma vadia total. Eu não pude recusá-lo tão educadamente como ele convidou, oh, não! Por que a minha boca não vem com um filtro?"

"Porque então você não seria a Bella que eu conheço e amo".

"Mas, sério, Alice... você não viu essa outra mulher. Tenho certeza que as pessoas nesta festa já a conheceram e ele apareceria comigo? COMIGO! Tudo bem, ele é alto e lindo... ele provoca um pouco e é um tanto bonitinho na forma certa. Ela tem um sério par de seios e eu estaria andando por aí com sacos de leite, daqueles vazando! Eu me sinto inadequada o suficiente, Alice! Eu não poderia fazer algo assim com ele." Mas porra, eu queria!

"Relaxe, querida! Ele gosta de você. Ele adora Juliet. E você tem um jovem médico quente cobiçando sua bunda seis semanas após o parto! Vadia de sorte! Pare de chorar e fique nisso".

"Isso me lembra..." Eu ri e disse a ela sobre seu lembrete na geladeira de conseguir o fotógrafo. Estávamos rindo através de vários cenários de qual a melhor forma para entrar no pênis quando Juliet acordou do seu cochilo. "Tenho que ir, querida. Obrigada por me deixar desabafar".

Enquanto eu amamentava, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era Edward a segurando na porta. Eles pareciam tão naturais juntos. Quando ele se inclinou para beijá-la na cabeça, eu quis beijar a dele. Eu até admito que senti inveja ao ver a minha filha receber todos os carinhos dele.

"Você poderia ter também... talvez." Eu disse a mim mesma. Talvez tenha sido uma coisa de amigos. Ele precisava de alguém com quem ir, como uma companhia. Eu tinha realmente fodido e estragado fora de proporção? Ele ficou envergonhado. Eu sei que eu fiquei.

"Ele ainda nos convidou para voltar!" Eu disse incrédula para Juliet. "Ou ele estava apenas sendo simpático? Argh! Como ele pode ser tão doce E um idiota ao mesmo tempo?"

Nós não vimos um sinal dele até o final da semana, mas eu quase não tive tempo de me preocupar com a razão. Juliet simplesmente não era a mesma e voltamos para aquelas noites sem dormir. Eu a levei para fora para tomar um pouco de ar depois de um choro terrível na sexta-feira e o vi saindo de um táxi. "Acho que o seu turno da noite acabou." Sussurrei para Juliet, balançando-a suavemente. "Nós vamos vê-lo no hospital na próxima semana, ok, Luz do Sol? Você precisa de um bom check-up".

E eu precisava me corrigir com o Studward. Idiota ou não, eu sentia falta dele mais do que gostaria de admitir. Na manhã seguinte, ouvi o som distinto da sua smexyssensualidade* acima de mim enquanto ele saiu para sua própria varanda. Eu estive sentada lá fora com Juliet porque ela parecia gostar de ficar do lado de fora e estava totalmente sombreado neste momento do dia. Ouvi sua porta abrir, as pernas da sua cadeira rasparem no concreto enquanto ele se sentou e depois um grande bocejo.

_*Smexyssensualidade: Mistura de Smexy (usado para descrever alguém muito sexy) com sensualidade._

Eu balançava Juliet em meus braços para mantê-la feliz, então eu podia ouvir o que ele estava fazendo. Isto é tão ridículo! Eu pensei enquanto ouvia por algum sinal de qualquer som. Ele limpou a garganta. Ele até parecia sexy fazendo isso. Bom Deus...

Ele estava simplesmente cantando? Isso era ele? Tão rapidamente quanto a possibilidade acertou, Juliet soltou um choro curto. A cadeira raspou novamente e sua voz se fez ouvir em uma saudação.

Porra! Yay? Puta merda. Seja casual.

"Nós acordamos você?" Eu me inclinei para trás e olhei para cima, assim Juliet não estava perto da borda.

Ele se inclinou mais para que eu não tivesse que inclinar. "Nah. Eu estava tendo um tempo ruim, de qualquer jeito. É a barriga dolorida de novo?"

Eu concordei quando ela soltou um gemido repentino. "Isso, e sua assadura. Toda vez que ela faz cocô, ela chora. E isso é muito. Shhhh, está tudo bem, querida." Tentei consolá-la. "Vamos dar-lhe um bom banho e limpá-la, ok?"

"Água morna." Ele disse. "Muito quente vai coçar. Você precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Obrigada. Vamos ficar bem".

"Se ficar pior... não seja cabeça-dura." Ele sorriu, me provocando. "Eu vou ajudar".

Sorri em agradecimento. Ele sempre parecia tão à vontade. Nosso incidente no início da semana obviamente não o estava incomodando. E assim, quando o desespero bateu no final da tarde, eu não hesitei em procurá-lo.

Juliet fungava e soluçava pelo seu longo choro, enquanto esperávamos à sua porta. "Oh, Luz do Sol... eu espero que ele esteja em casa! Por favor, esteja em casa..."

A porta se abriu e um cansado Edward olhou para nós com curiosidade. Nós obviamente o acordamos desta vez.

"O que há de errado?" Ele perguntou, imediatamente preocupado e alerta.

"Há sangue... em sua fralda. Eu não sabia o que fazer..." Eu simplesmente soltei isso, não desperdiçando mais tempo.

"Tudo bem." Ele assentiu, esfregando seu queixo coberto com barba. "Leve-a para casa. Dê-me dois minutos. Eu estarei lá".

Ele estava correndo pelo meu corredor quando saiu do elevador, pés descalços enfiados em sapatos desamarrados. Eu esperei que ele tomasse um tombo.

"Eu acho que você poderia ter apenas esperado por mim." Ele sorriu enquanto pegava Juliet dos meus braços. Sua respiração era mentolada. "Ei, Luz do Sol! Não se sente tão bem, né? Vamos fazê-la ficar melhor." Ele falou com ela calmamente enquanto entrávamos em nosso apartamento.

"Ela teve febre?" Ele largou sua bolsa e tirou os sapatos.

"Eu acho que não. Eu não sei. Eu não queria colocar nada lá para checar... sua bundinha está em carne viva!"

Ele se curvou e retirou um scanner da sua bolsa. "Tecnologia moderna. Não há necessidade de colocar qualquer coisa onde a minha Luz do Sol não gosta disso!" Piscando para mim, ele a segurou ainda em seu braço e usou a mão livre para colocar a ponta do scanner no ouvido dela. "Não. Ela está bem".

"Seu médico disse que esses não eram precisos".

Ele levantou sua sobrancelha em uma forma sexy. "Bem, seu médico agora diz que isso é mais preciso do que não ter qualquer leitura".

Oh, porra. Eu o ofendi.

Ou não.

"Eu vou te dar um desses. Estes têm indicações especiais para orelhas super pequenas. Funciona bem como um guia. Se ele registra febre, então temos que verificar isso".

Ele era todo sorrisos. Eu acho que ele não fica tão facilmente ofendido. Bom, porque meu sarcasmo combinado com a minha boca não-filtrada pode me fazer tropeçar mais do que na queda de um chapéu.

"Então me diga o que está acontecendo. Vocês duas estão muito frustradas, então estou supondo que isso não acabou de começar".

Eu balancei minha cabeça e soltei tudo. "Ela tem estado com muita cólica... durante toda a semana! Mas ontem ela começou a fazer muito cocô..."

"Vomitar também?" Ele estava sem vestígios de sono enquanto falávamos, ainda a segurando.

"Sim. Hoje. Toda vez que ela come. Ela fica tensa e então chora muito antes de soltar em sua fralda e desta última vez, havia sangue!"

"Você guardou? Vamos dar uma olhada. Sangue é assustador. Mas, geralmente, parece que há muito mais do que realmente existe. O mesmo com vômitos." Ele beliscou seus dedos levemente. "Nenhum sinal de desidratação ainda, então ela está mantendo alguma coisa dentro. Eu posso ver a fralda dela?"

Este homem muito incrível/deus do sexo/pediatra nem sequer vacilou ou gaguejou quando eu abri a fralda podre do meu bebê. Ele deu um olhar especialista para ela e depois para mim.

"Está tudo bem. Isso é normal. Você estava absolutamente certa em vir me buscar para verificar, mas ela está bem. Eu gostaria de ver como está a assadura dela..." Ele se sentou no sofá e a deitou em seu colo enquanto cuidadosamente tirava as pernas dela do seu macacãozinho.

"Por que há sangue? Isso nunca aconteceu antes." Ajoelhei-me diante deles no chão e acariciei a cabeça dela.

"Ela pode ter um pequeno problema gastrointestinal. Coletaremos amostras de urina e fezes, mas isso é o mais provável. Seu intestino não pode lidar com o trabalho extra ainda. Tudo bem, Luz do Sol! Espero que minhas mãos não estejam frias!"

Enquanto ele a levantou, eu puxei seu macacão e ela ficou apenas com a fralda. Eu pensei que ela estava crescendo tanto, mas ela parecia uma bonequinha nas mãos grandes dele.

"Vamos ver o que temos..." Ele pegou um cobertor do sofá e o colocou frouxamente ao redor dela para que ela não tremesse. "Ooh, seu umbigo curou muito bem! Lindo umbigo! Isso é importante, Luz do Sol; os caras gostam de meninas com umbigo bonito." Ele fazia cócegas nela enquanto abria a fralda. "Mas nada disso por um longo, longo tempo. E a mamãe deve aprovar qualquer candidato que você tenha para admirar o seu umbigo".

"Ela vai acabar fazendo xixi em você." Eu avisei.

"Bah! Já tive piores. Essas calças de hospital são feitas para lavar, de qualquer maneira. Oh... ouch!" Ele fez uma careta quando viu sua assadura. "Há quanto tempo ela tem isso?"

"A assadura... mais de uma semana. Quase duas. O outro médico disse que tudo bem. Bastava colocar muito creme." Tive o cuidado de não colocar o Doutor Gillis como 'médico dela' novamente. Dr. Cullen é o médico da minha filha.

Ele coçou a cabeça e franziu a testa.

"A formação de bolhas só começou hoje, com todo o cocô".

"Sim. Ok... hum.. você pode pegar a minha bolsa? Eu preciso de luvas. Ela tem uma infecção e eu não quero dar a ela qualquer outra coisa a mais com o que lidar em cima disso".

"Infecção? Aí?" Que porra é essa? "Como uma infecção de fungos?"

"Similar. Uma coisa bacteriana, com certeza".

"O que... o que eu fiz?"

"Nada! Não, não... não tem nada a ver com os cuidados dela. Isto veio de dentro. Vendo isto, estou bastante certo de que não é um problema no intestino. Estou inclinado para uma alergia. Ainda vamos executar os testes. Posso levá-la para o hospital e fazer alguns exames de sangue também, se você quiser. Embora eu não ache que é necessário".

"Uma alergia? A quê? A mim?"

Ele sorriu muito gentilmente enquanto cuidadosamente embalava minha menina. "Aí, um pequeno pacote de amor." Ele murmurou para ela. "Estou deixando a fralda fora por agora. Precisamos estar prontos para pegar qualquer coisa que pudermos para amostras e ar vai fazer bem ao seu bumbum. Provavelmente não é o seu leite, Bella. É extremamente raro que um bebê seja alérgico ao leite da sua mãe. Foi criado para ela, em particular. É por isso que é recomendado. Tire o suplemento dela por agora. É mais fácil testá-lo como o primeiro culpado".

"E se não for isso?"

"Então nós eliminamos os itens da sua dieta, um de cada vez... não é uma ciência exata, mas vamos descobrir. Ela vai ficar bem." Seu sorriso encantador de médico estava lá, com um toque de brilho para a minha filha. Ele realmente gosta dela. Meu coração disparou.

Era incrível como eu fiquei calma, apenas tendo-o conosco. Ele saiu rapidamente para pegar as amostras e voltou com uma receita de creme para sua assadura, gotas para sua cólica e pequenas luvas para que eu usasse enquanto trocava as fraldas dela. Ele fez a primeira rodada para me mostrar o quanto usar e como aplicá-la. Ele foi além de gentil com ela. Quando ela chorou, ele a pegou e a abraçou. Ela fez xixi em sua camisa e ele riu e começou tudo de novo.

Oh meu Deus.

Eu poderia me acostumar com isso.

E assim, eu estava. Ele não mostrou sinais de querer ir embora, mesmo depois que ele tinha trazido nossos suprimentos e Juliet estava bem pelo cuidado.

"Eu gostaria de ver como ela faz com essa alimentação. Estaria tudo bem?"

"Isso seria realmente bom, Edward. Obrigada. Ela geralmente começa com fome, mas as cólicas atrapalham, não deixando terminar." Apesar de ele ter um efeito calmante sobre mim, eu ainda estava aterrorizada que houvesse algo errado com a minha preciosa menininha.

Edward foi para o outro lado do local, deixado por Alice, deus a abençoe. Ele se esticou no final da espreguiçadeira e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, bocejando.

"Nós acordamos você. Eu sinto muito".

"Não se preocupe com isso. Sério – eu estou acostumado a isso." Ele sorriu para mim e meu coração acelerou facilmente. Eu estava acabando de perceber agora o quanto ele ainda parecia que tinha acabado de sair da cama. Seu cabelo estava em todo lugar, mas tão malditamente sexy. A barba no seu queixo parecia estar crescendo a cada minuto e ele ainda usava as calças de hospital que ele devia usar para dormir. Eu acho que tudo o que ele tinha feito em dois minutos que ele pediu foi escovar os dentes e colocar uma camiseta. A vida não é justa. Ele é fodidamente quente quando acorda, smexy ao extremo... e eu sou uma bruxa com vassoura. Nada justo.

"Você não tem uma festa para ir? Ou era na noite passada?" Talvez seja de onde ele estava vindo quando eu o vi sair do táxi. Muito cedo para uma noite de festa. Ele parece preferir trabalhar do que sair, de qualquer maneira... ou ele não pode sequer se comprometer a ter diversão...

Ele me deu um sorriso torto e uma pequena risada maliciosa. Alerta de calor extremo na Holanda! Possibilidade de inundações também! Puta merda, eu poderia pular nele...

"Eu... é hoje à noite. Agora, na verdade." Ele olhou para o relógio. "Sim, alguns poderiam até já estar bastante bêbados. Mas eu, uh... eu tinha que trabalhar." O sorriso apareceu outra vez.

Eu cruzei minhas pernas. Firmemente.

"Na verdade... eu dispensei. Eu não queria ir. Estou de plantão, por isso não foi uma mentira total. Eu ainda estaria no trabalho, mas eles me mandaram para casa na noite passada. Eu estive lá desde... oh, Deus... terça-feira? Muito tempo".

Definitivamente viciado em trabalho. É por isso que nós não o tínhamos visto! "Os trigêmeos prematuros?" Tinha que ser. Ele passou tanto tempo com Juliet e ela era uma prematura saudável. Eu cantarolei por dentro, orgulhosa de que eu estava usando seus termos em uma conversa de adultos com Dr. Smexy que não envolvia o meu bebê ou meus seios. Eu não recuava mais quando ouvia 'prematuro'.

Ele bocejou novamente enquanto assentiu. "Sim. A menor, Carly, ela teve uma parada cardíaca no início da quarta-feira. Somente máquinas a estão mantendo viva agora. Seus pais têm que tomar a decisão. Eu odiaria estar em seu lugar. Eu não poderia..."

"Oh, Deus! Eu sei! Desde o dia em que eu descobri que Juliet era real, ela era o meu bebê... parte de mim. Se ela viesse um pouco mais cedo... eu sei que seria uma mãe lutando para mantê-la. Eu até recusei fazer aquele teste durante a gravidez para verificar se havia doença..."

"Espinha bífida*****".

_*Espinha bífida: é uma malformação congênita provocada por um fechamento incompleto do tubo neural embrionário. É uma das lesões mais comuns da medula espinhal, podendo ocorrer em toda a extensão da coluna espinhal._

"Sim. Eu simplesmente a queria. Eu não me importava se ela fosse imperfeita. Claro, eu não gostaria que ela sofresse também... Deus, ser uma mãe é muito mais difícil do que eu algum dia dei crédito aos meus pais".

"Mm-hmm." Ele sorriu para mim preguiçosamente. Sua cabeça estava descansando contra o encosto do sofá agora de maneira preguiçosa. Ele parecia estar sonhando acordado e olhando para a minha alma, ao mesmo tempo. Seu olhar era fodidamente intenso! Pernas meio cruzadas...

Eu movi Juliet para longe do meu peito para arrotar e mudei de lado. Ela soltou um protesto irritado que se transformou em seu choro de alta frequência que ela esteve fazendo. Edward estava de pé imediatamente a pegando de mim.

"Seu intestino está inchado... definitivamente algo está lá dentro que ela não gosta. Sente como ela está dura?" Ele pegou minha mão e a colocou sobre seu bonito umbigo. "Essa é uma enorme bolha que tem que sair! Atenção!" Ele falou brincando com Juliet enquanto a virou para cima do seu ombro e a apertou firmemente contra o seu peito. Uma mão cobria suas costas inteira enquanto ele a acariciava, como se estivesse forçando o ar para cima.

Meu anjo vomitou nas suas costas, em vez disso. Eu agarrei o pano mais próximo e o limpei enquanto ele confortava Juliet. Ele não parecia nem um pouco incomodado.

"E aqui vem o ataque furtivo! Sinto um estrondo, você está pronta?"

E com a sugestão, seu pequeno corpo enrijeceu e depois do grito agudo, ela fez o absoluto choro silencioso de quebrar o coração, onde seu rosto estava todo encolhido e ela prendeu a respiração e seus lábios tremeram.

"Ohhh... oh, Luz do Sol! Está tudo bem! Shhhh... shhhh... Nós vamos conseguir tirar isso de você. Eu sei que dói, querida. Chore. Vamos tornar isso melhor... está tudo bem, Luz do Sol... Shhhh..."

Eu não sei qual aspecto deste choro chegou a ele, mas ele sentiu isso também, que imediatamente precisava simplesmente fazer alguma coisa... _QUALQUER COISA_... para tornar isso melhor. Ele determinou que a coisa a fazer era remover sua fralda bem ali mesmo no chão. Ele estendeu o cobertor sujo e a deitou, rapidamente a removendo. Corri para pegar um pano molhado para limpá-la. Ele seguiu com um anti-séptico, desculpando-se como o inferno o tempo todo.

"Devemos deixá-la sem por agora. Ela pode não ter terminado e seu cocô não deve estar na sua pele aberta. Vai queimar".

Eu sorri para ele, apesar da situação. "Eu amo como você diz 'cocô'".

Ele sorriu de volta, suas bochechas avermelhadas. "Bem 'defecar' é formal. E ela é muito uma dama para 'cagar', então... o dela é um 'cocô'".

"O dela é definitivamente um cocô." Eu ri baixinho enquanto esfregava sua cabeça, mantendo-a calma.

"Você tem mais mantas? Essa já era".

"Assim como a sua camisa. Você teve tudo hoje. Sinto muito." Coloquei as 3 últimas mantas limpas no sofá. Ela não passou por eles em nenhum momento.

"Eu te digo então, vamos arrumar as coisas e ir para a minha casa. Você pode jogar tudo na máquina de lavar – eu posso mudar minha camisa!" Ele sorriu largamente. "E eu vou fazer para nós um jantar. Estou morrendo de fome! Você deve estar com fome também".

Eu estava. Tudo parecia perfeitamente lógico. Perfeitamente razoável. Perfeitamente perfeito.

"Concorda?" Ele perguntou.

Eu concordei com o meu próprio sorriso firme no lugar.

Eu não conseguia compreender por que este lindo homem de sucesso estava solteiro, se não fosse por sérias questões de compromisso. Neste ponto, eu decidi que, nem mesmo isso seria um problema. Eu não tinha tempo para um relacionamento sério, de qualquer maneira. Tê-lo por perto em dias como este seria maravilhoso. Eu ainda amaria encontrar uma maneira de saber a forma que ele preferia ter montada em seu pênis... se apenas para informar Alice, ela gostaria de seguir isso...

Sim. Eu praticamente determinei que eu gostaria de tomar qualquer coisa que Edward tinha para oferecer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Gente, fiquei morrendo de dó da Juliet, bebês devem sofrer tanto com assaduras, ainda mais que não podem falar pra se expressar... mas, o lado "bom" é que Bella e Edward voltaram a se aproximar, e só digo a vc's que as coisas ficam cada vez mais fofas..._

_Pra quem acompanha minhas outras traduções, essa semana eu não postei nada pq foi super corrido e não consegui traduzir nada, além de ter ido viajar e só voltei hoje. Arrumei o cronograma de postagem das fics, assim fica mais viável pra eu conseguir traduzir e postar, sem atrasar..._

_Ah, alguém aqui já assistiu **Amanhecer**? Eu fui à pré-estreia e só digo uma coisa... Quem ainda não assistiu, recomendo que corra para o cinema mais próximo! Definitivamente é o melhor filme de todos! Eu amei!_

_Deixem reviews e até sábado que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

Fiquei surpreendido, mas contente, quando Bella me procurou. A pobrezinha da Juliet estava sofrendo horrivelmente. Eu estava no meu elemento, fazendo o que vinha de forma natural para mim, por ela. E estar em sua casa com elas dessa forma... foi o melhor despertar que eu já tive. Eu queria me mudar para lá. O apartamento de Bella era um verdadeiro lar. Parecia vivo e confortável, mas arrumado e limpo. E cheirava tããããão bem – mulher e bebê. A melhor mistura de todas, um lar de verdade.

Eu odiava ver Bella tão estressada, mas isso era perfeitamente compreensível. Eu estava correndo através das frases de oração dos pais enquanto a examinava, 'por favor, Deus, não deixe que haja nada seriamente errado com ela. Deixe que ela fique bem...'. Ela pairou, eu imagino correndo as mesmas frases o tempo todo, e só sorriu quando eu lhe assegurei que Juliet ficaria ótima.

Eu a achei muito mais relaxada quando voltei do laboratório, então eu não deixei seus suprimentos e corri como eu pensei que faria. Não a tendo visto desde a minha proposta estranha no início da semana, eu não tinha certeza se ela só me chamou pelo desespero. Essa possibilidade não doeu tanto, uma vez que significava que eu conseguiria passar tempo com a minha Luz do Sol, mas foi um bônus encontrar Bella querendo minha companhia. Eu não poderia fazer a coisa de amigo de foda com ela, mas eu poderia ser amigo se ela não estava interessada em um relacionamento real.

Eu já tinha chegado à conclusão de que essas duas senhoritas sacudiriam o meu coração por aí, mas fazer nada com elas era melhor do que o vazio que eu tinha sem elas. Eu as deixaria sacudir. Alegremente.

"Tudo bem... hum... meu apartamente está uma bagunça, desculpe. Não tive tempo de arrumar. Estabeleça Juliet e eu vou jogar essa coisa na máquina de lavar." Eu tinha levado uma cesta muito cheia, além de um saco cheio com os itens muito sujos. Bella levou Juliet em sua cadeirinha e um saco cheio de suprimentos, roupa extra, fraldas, toalhas... parecia muito para uma menina tão pequena.

"O que você sente vontade de comer?" Gritei da cozinha enquanto enfiava os pratos sujos na máquina de lavar louça. Jesus, eu podia ser preguiçoso.

"Edward, não passe por nenhum problema, podemos pedir uma pizza, ou algo assim." Ela ficou na porta, o último sol do dia brilhando atrás dela. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem enquanto eu me esforcei para não beijá-la ali mesmo.

"Não é nenhum problema, acredite em mim. Nós só temos que aquecer o que você quiser. Venha ver".

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela examinou o conteúdo da minha geladeira. "Jesus! Quanto você come?" Ela riu.

Eu ri com ela. "Eu provavelmente poderia travar uma luta por isso, mas eu me arrependeria, com certeza. Uma vez mãe, sempre uma mãe... Você vai fazer isso um dia também".

"Sua mãe trouxe tudo isso?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Ela teve pena de mim e me carregou com comida caseira. Oh! Prove os cookies dela enquanto estamos decidindo. Ela faz o melhor biscoito de gengibre!" Tirei a tampa do prato cheio e apresentei a ela antes de dar uma olhada na minha geladeira. "Estou pensando que sem sal é melhor para Juliet por um dia, ou algo assim, pelo menos, então... frango assado?"

"Perfeito! Oh, uau, esses são realmente bons!" Ela murmurou ao redor de um segundo cookie.

"E como um acompanhamento podemos ter o macarrão & queijo da mamãe... oh, não... esqueça isso, tem brócolis nele. Contém muito gás para a Luz do Sol!" Dei à sua cabeça uma pequena carícia. "Certo, minha mãe se superou! Este é o meu favorito... caçarola de batata e bacon. Mas se você não quiser isso, eu posso apenas fazer um pouco de arroz e vegetais".

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Bacon é a minha razão de viver. Com batatas? Deus, eu acho que eu amo a sua mãe! Será que ela me adotaria?"

Sim, eu acho que ela adotaria, Bella. Ela adoraria uma neta também. Em vez disso, sorri e liguei o forno para aquecer. "Eu nunca vi a sua mãe no hospital... ela não está por perto?"

"Não. Totalmente menina do papai... minha mãe morreu quando eu era muito jovem, somos apenas eu e Charlie." Ela declarou sua situação como se não fosse grande coisa... exatamente como é.

"Merda - desculpe." Eu não estava acostumado a cuidar da minha língua longe do trabalho. "Sinto muito sobre a sua mãe. Eu ficaria perdido sem a minha".

"Sim, mas ela faz o melhor biscoito de gengibre do mundo! De acordo com Charlie, a minha não era exatamente June Cleaver. Eu não acho que ela alguma vez fez alguma melhor coisa do mundo!"

Ah, sim, ela fez. Ela fez você, Bella. Sentindo meu rosto queimar novamente, coloquei os pratos no forno antes de voltar para ela. "Eu deveria ir me trocar. Pegue uma bebida, fique confortável. Eu não demorarei".

Recém-saído do banho, com roupas limpas, eu me ocupei em arrumar a mesa, enquanto Bella acalmava uma Juliet muito cansada.

"Edward, sente-se! Meu Deus, você deve estar exausto! Você não tem que cuidar de nós. Nós deveríamos estar cuidando de você agora. Sente. Vou pegar sua bebida. Cerveja?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Estou de plantão. O mais forte que posso beber é Coca Diet... A cafeína é a minha vida. Posso tentar...?" Segurei meus braços para fora para Juliet. Uma vez que ela se aninhou em mim e eu tive a minha dose do seu cheiro, eu andei lentamente de um lado para o outro através da minha sala de estar. Ela borbulhou e fungou e bocejou até que finalmente cedeu e deixou seus olhos fecharem. Eu a coloquei em sua cadeirinha para uma soneca.

"Tempo perfeito. O frango está chiando!" Bella sorriu enquanto me observava colocar seu bebê seguramente em sua cadeira.

"Eu não achei que ela cederia. Ela é uma teimosa como sua mãe." Eu a provoquei.

Ela sorriu para o meu comentário. "Obrigada! Essa é a coisa mais doce que alguém já disse sobre nós! De qualquer forma, ela só não queria perder tempo com você, dormindo. Ela é louca por você. Ela não age desta forma com mais ninguém. É tão incrível de observar. Você é realmente bom com os bebês, Edward. E nós fomos realmente afortunadas por você ser o médico dela naquele primeiro dia. Eu realmente não consigo imaginar passar pelo dia de hoje sem você".

Meu coração batendo parecia estar entrando em minha garganta. "Meu prazer." Eu resmunguei. Limpando a garganta, eu puxei uma cadeira para Bella. "Você sabe, eu acho que você é minha primeira convidada para jantar. Sim! Você é! Cristo, eu sou anti-social nos dias de hoje".

"Eu também." Bella sorriu quando cavucou a caçarola de bacon e batata para os nossos pratos.

"Nós poderíamos ser menos anti-sociais se estivéssemos combinando nossas insuficiências sociais." Eu sugeri.

"Nós fizemos uma equipe muito boa hoje." Ela concordou. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas e seus olhos, brilhantes. Eu poderia me acostumar com aqueles olhos sentados à minha frente em uma base regular.

Passamos pelo jantar e até a sobremesa (mais cookies) antes que houvesse um pio de Juliet. Eu tinha aprendido que Bella conheceu Alice através do seu trabalho, e que ela esperava começar a fazer curtas-metragens em algum momento no futuro. Sua cor favorita era verde. Ela não ligava muito para flores (elas a faziam espirrar), mas gostava da aparência das íris. E ela era apaixonada por bacon. Seriamente. Ela tinha escolhido através do prato inteiro para obter cada último pedaço.

Eu adorava vê-la falar. Sua voz era muito tranquila, inanimada, mas as expressões faciais que ela fazia falavam alto. E suas mãos nunca ficavam paradas. Seu corpo parecia uma total contradição com a sua voz. Era refrescante estar com alguém que não tentava ser profissional o tempo todo e eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

"Eu devo deixar você para que você possa amamentá-la?" Eu perguntei quando ela se preparou para uma alimentação. "Eu não quero perturbar sua coisa..."

Bella balançou a cabeça para mim, enquanto admirava seu bebê. "Ela gosta do som da sua voz. Isso a acalma".

Então eu me sentei à sua frente e continuei a nossa conversa do jantar. "Música - de que tipo?"

Ela mastigou o lábio e olhou para o teto. "Oh... isso é difícil. Vou por fases do que eu gosto e depois me canso dela. Gosto de coisas indie, principalmente. Mas quando ficam populares, eu acabo com isso. E o rock clássico. Isso é sempre bom. Você?"

"Blues!"

"Blues? Sério? Edward, você é um homem feliz, de sucesso e branco - o que você sabe sobre blues? Oh, e eu estou totalmente brincando, no caso de você não ter entendido o meu humor ainda. Tenho a tendência a ofender facilmente".

Rindo, eu espreguicei no meu lugar e continuei olhando. "Você não me ofendeu. Estou bastante ciente de que sou branco. Você pode ser um homem branco e apreciar o blues. É cheio de sentimentos! Significa alguma coisa! E faz você se sentir muito melhor sobre a sua própria vida!" Eu ri. "Coloque algum blues e bater o seu dedinho do pé no batente da porta não parece mais tão devastador".

"Verdade, verdade... você nunca está triste, Edward? Eu acho que você é a pessoa mais feliz que eu já conheci".

"Sério?" Eu não achei que eu parecesse tão alegre nas lixeiras.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Você sempre parece feliz, de bom humor. Contente, eu acho".

Dei de ombros quando pensei sobre isso. "Eu acho que não posso reclamar. Eu tive meus momentos, no entanto." Momentos que eu guardava para mim mesmo. Sempre. Nenhum ponto de trazer todos para baixo.

"Talvez todos nós devêssemos ouvir blues. Funciona tão bem para você." Sua voz era muito suave e quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, eles desviaram o olhar com pressa. Ela estava desconfortável por algum motivo.

"Eu costumava querer ser um músico de blues; tocar em clubes sujos para, tipo, 12 pessoas bêbadas. Eu fiz aulas – saxofone e piano".

"Sim?" Seu nariz estava amassado em surpresa. "Então como é que você acabou sendo um médico?"

"Porque, depois de seis anos de aulas, eu tive uma epifania, eu era ruim".

Ela estourou em risadas. "Tão ruim assim?"

Eu ri com ela. "Eu percebi que não tenho um talento natural para isso e eu sou muito preguiçoso para me colocar na prática necessária para alcançar habilidade suficiente. Eu adiava a hora e meia diária e fazia tudo de uma só vez, como em uma tarde de fim de semana, ou algo assim. Então, meus lábios dormentes e meus dedos doloridos não cooperavam e isso simplesmente não valia a pena".

"Edward Cullen! Você desistiu facilmente do seu sonho!" Ela estava me provocando e eu sorri para que ela soubesse que eu sabia que ela estava brincando.

"Não teria funcionado, de qualquer jeito. Eu sou muito tímido para me apresentar na frente das pessoas. E eu tenho novos sonhos no seu lugar, então eu não estou quebrado por isso".

Eu queria que ela soubesse que esse dia passado com elas era um dos meus sonhos se tornando realidade, mas eu tive um lembrete de estragar o humor da última vez que eu fiquei sério com ela enquanto ela amamentava seu bebê. Suas palavras ainda ecoavam na minha mente, "E exponho meus peitos a cada duas horas?' Isso colocou a visão na minha cabeça... só que era mais uma exposição erótica do que funcional. Eu mudei a minha posição para esconder o semi-aparecimento.

"Acho que eu estou vivendo meus sonhos." A voz de Bella interrompeu meu devaneio. "Minha carreira me emociona sem fim. Eu nunca pensei que queria mais do que isso, e então o meu doce anjo veio e... ela é tudo que eu sonhava e muito mais. Eu nunca soube que seria assim. Que alguém, uma pessoa, poderia ser a coisa mais importante do mundo. Mas ela é. Ela é meu tudo".

Eu a vi acariciando a cabeça macia de Juliet enquanto falava, sentindo-se engasgada. Como eu queria saber como era esse sentimento. Esta foi a segunda vez hoje que ela tinha dito algo assim, fazendo-me perceber que ela e eu éramos muito parecidos nesse aspecto. Ela tinha os sentimentos maternos com os quais eu sonhava que minha parceira tivesse. Meus próprios sentimentos por um outro sonho ainda não alcançado.

Juliet soltou o seio da sua mãe de forma abrupta e enrijeceu. "Uh-oh..." Eu saltei para o lado delas quando ela gritou da sua dor. "Bella, tente isso." Peguei o frasco de Ovol***** da sua bolsa de fraldas, mas ela lutou com isso.

_*Ovol, ou simeticona, é um agente anti-espumante usado para reduzir o desconforto, inchaço e dor causados pelo excesso de gás no estômago ou no trato intestinal. É uma mistura de polidimetilsiloxano e sílica gel._

"Aqui, você tenta!" Bella a passou para mim e eu deixei cair duas gotas rapidamente quando ela abriu a boca em um lamento, então eu a levantei em meu ombro. O choro cessou.

"Oh meu Deus! Isso é incrível! Eles funcionam, simplesmente assim?"

Juliet soltou um arroto de tremer a terra com muito pouco de vômito e depois balançou alegremente contra o meu ombro, tentando chupá-lo.

"Muito bem, menina!" Eu gritei enquanto ria.

Bella estava dobrada em risadas. "Sim, minha pequena dama. Ela pode ser muito bonita para ser qualquer coisa além de uma fazedora de cocô, mas a minha menina é uma grande arrotadora!"

"Vencedora do prêmio! Você pode rivalizar com o meu amigo Emmett... e ele é seriamente um vencedor." Eu provoquei Juliet, ainda chupando minha camisa. "Ele tem um troféu e tudo." Eu informei a Bella.

"Um troféu de arrotos? O que é isso? Uma caneca de cerveja?"

"É!" Eu ri. "Você o conhece?"

"Esse é o amigo com a motocicleta, certo?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Aquele é Em. Ele está aposentado do arroto, na sua maior parte. Mas não coloque seus olhos nele... ele está dominado. Ele está com a minha irmã. Estou bastante certo de que ela vai reinar em qualquer desejo que ele tem para competir novamente. Hum... eu acho que Juliet seria mais feliz com você agora. Ela está prestes a dar-me um chupão".

"Oh, Jesus! Juliet, Edward nunca vai nos convidar de volta se você continuar assim!"

Você não poderia estar mais enganada, Bella. Cada pequena coisa que este doce bebê fazia, puxava direto no meu coração. Eu queria tudo e muito mais.

As gotas de simeticona funcionaram tão bem nos problemas na barriga de Juliet, ela manteve seu jantar e não fez cocô por toda parte quando tiramos sua fralda para outro arejar. Ela também ficou acordada, enquanto sua mãe bocejava e lutava para manter seus próprios olhos abertos.

"Bella, você está esgotada." Comentei suavemente.

"Eu estou. Eu vou ajudá-lo a limpar e então devemos ir..."

Não! Eu não queria que elas fossem embora. "Você sabe que você não vai dormir. Ela está cheia de energia agora".

"Eu sei..." Ela gemeu, com um sorriso para a sua filha.

"Escute, por que você não vai se deitar, eu vou mantê-la divertida enquanto a roupa termina de ser lavada".

"Oh, eu não posso... Você está ainda mais cansado do que eu! Nós acordamos você!"

Virando-a ao redor pelos ombros, eu a empurrei para o meu quarto. "Eu tenho o meu fôlego. Estou bem. Você precisa descansar enquanto você pode. Oh, merda... eu não arrumei a minha cama... sinto muito." Eu afofei os travesseiros, arrumei as cobertas e depois as dobrei de volta para ela. Então eu tirei um par de calças de hospital do meu esconderijo. "Aqui, elas serão grandes em você, mas é mais confortável do que jeans".

"Mas... Juliet..." Seus olhos correram em direção à porta. Juliet estava em sua cadeirinha, ainda na minha sala.

"Ela vai ficar bem. Nós vamos ficar bem! Eu prometo, eu vou acordá-la se ela precisar de alguma coisa. Tenha um bom sono".

Voltando às minhas tarefas, eu arrastei-me até Juliet em seu assento. "Bem, Luz do Sol, somos só você e eu! Mamãe está tirando um cochilo, mas você e eu podemos sair se você não estiver cansada. O que você quer fazer? Você joga xadrez? Pôquer? X-Box? Não? Bom, porque eu não tenho um sistema e eu sou péssimo em jogos de cartas. Você simplesmente acabaria chupando as peças de xadrez. Eu deveria ter pegado o seu carrinho, nós poderíamos ter ido para uma caminhada. Você gosta de estar lá fora? Vamos lá fora..."

Eu a segurei nos meus braços, brincando com ela, falando com ela, por uma hora ou algo assim na minha varanda. Ela era um bebê tão agradável quando as coisas estavam bem por dentro. Eu tinha colocado uma fralda nela muito frouxamente e ela parecia bastante feliz. Fui muito cuidadoso em segurá-la, para não irritar sua assadura, no entanto. Eu a segurei perto de mim enquanto eu pensava na sua pobre bundinha.

"Pobre Luz do Sol... eu gostaria de poder fazer essa assadura desagradável desaparecer de você para sempre." Beijei sua cabeça suavemente enquanto ela estendeu a mão para agarrar a minha orelha. "Eu gostaria de poder fazer qualquer coisa desagradável que puder acontecer com você desaparecer antes que sequer aconteça. Eu desejo que você possa ser a menininha mais feliz que já viveu. Você é tão bonita, Juliet. Tão linda. Você tira meu fôlego, você sabe disso?"

Eu segurei a mão dela e a puxei da minha orelha, beijando seus dedos. Ela segurou um dos meus dedos, em vez do lóbulo da minha orelha. "Eu acho a sua mamãe bonita também. Você tem alguma ideia de como você é sortuda de ter uma mamãe que te ama taaaanto assim? Você conhecerá esse amor também, Luz do Sol. Ela está fazendo um trabalho tão bom com você e estou realmente feliz de conseguir ajudar. Você sabe o quanto eu amo estar com você? Você sabe? Você acha que a mamãe sabe? Eu quero que ela saiba... mas eu não quero assustá-la. É muito cedo, certo? Nós temos que conhecer um ao outro, eu e a mamãe, como você e eu nos conhecemos. Fale com ela por mim, você falaria? Deixe que ela saiba que eu sou louco por ela. E você, minha Luz do Sol... você realmente é o meu sol. Eu nem me lembro como era antes de te conhecer. Deve ter sido tão escuro. Eu penso em você o tempo todo, Juliet. Todo o tempo. Obrigado por ter entrado em minha vida".

Sentei-me para outro longo tempo, apenas a admirando e a sufocando com amor. Quando ela adormeceu, eu sussurrei mais algumas perguntas. "Onde está o seu papai, menininha? Por que ele não está aqui, amando você assim?" Beijando a sua cabeça de novo, eu fechei meus olhos para me concentrar em seu perfume. "Você precisa de um papai, Luz do Sol. Um papai de verdade, que vai te amar até o fim do tempo".

Eu a levei de volta para dentro e coloquei uma almofada do sofá no chão e a deitei sobre ela. Ela não estava rolando ainda, então ela estava segura. Apenas para ficar extra segura, eu trouxe o meu laptop e sentei-me ao lado dela no chão. Procurando no Google por fotógrafos, eu soube quando bati no site de Bella porque sua homepage exibia o bebê mais bonito do mundo. Sorrindo, eu o salvei como favorito e o fechei para deitar ao lado de Juliet, finalmente derivando para um sono leve, sozinho.

E neste sono, a minha mente se encheu de fotos de todas as coisas felizes... minha Luz do Sol. Bella, comendo bacon. Rosalie e Em. Meus pais, que após 35 anos de casamento, ainda desejam um ao outro. Bella de novo... adorando a sua maior criação; amando a minha Luz do Sol, como ela se saiu tão bem. Eu procurei por uma foto de mim mesmo, mas não havia nenhuma. Procurando freneticamente no meu sonho, porque eu_ SABIA_ que eu estava malditamente feliz! Eu finalmente encontrei a mim mesmo; no fundo de todas as fotos felizes dos outros.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Acho que foi um dos capítulos mais fotos até agora... *suspirando*... Edward "cuidando" da Bella e da Juliet foi tão lindo! E essa declaração dele no final me fez ficar com um sorriso bobo no rosto... e vc's, o que estão achando?_

_Não estou sugerindo mandar teasers pq o FF está com algum problema e não está deixando que a gente responda às reviews, então é só esperar até o cap. no sábado mesmo..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

_Tradução: Illem Assumpção_

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

"Bella? Bell-llaaa..."

Acordei abruptamente. Era alguém me chamando? Que tipo de estúpido fodido me acordaria! Vá embora, estúpido fodido! Eu estou dormindo. Estou finalmente dormindo... Murmurei alguns palavrões incoerentes e grunhi vários insultos.

"Bella, eu sinto muito..."

Por acordar-me? Por ser um estúpido fodido? Por me engravidar?

Juliet! Eu saltei para cima na cama. "Juliet!"

"Shhh... ela está bem. Ela está dormindo bem ao seu lado. Bella, sou eu, Edward. Você está na minha casa, lembra?"

Casa de Edward? "Huh? Oh... sim... oh meu Deus! Que horas são?" Eu realmente dormi! Aqui! E Juliet? Ela estava doente! Mas ela está dormindo? Ela está dormindo! Edward cuidou dela. Por quanto tempo?

"É tarde. Ou cedo, dependendo do seu ponto de vista. Escute, eu tenho que ir para o hospital, então eu trouxe Juliet aqui com você. Ela esteve dormindo por algumas horas, mas ela nem sequer se mexeu quando eu a movi. Volte a dormir. Eu apenas queria que você soubesse que ela está com você".

"Devemos ir..." Eu não podia acreditar que tinha dormido tanto tempo e na cama _dele._Coloquei meu braço em meus seios. Eles estavam duros como pedra e fodidamente doloridos. Quanto tempo ele tinha me deixado dormir?

"Shh... não a acorde. Fique. Por favor?"

Sua voz não só me acalmou, me fez derreter. E ficar úmida. E isso trouxe o fluxo. Jeeesus! Ele se afastou e me trouxe uma camiseta de hospital limpa. Ele tinha percebido. Ótimo. Bem, como ele não poderia perceber?

"Apenas fique... eu não sei quanto tempo eu ficarei fora, mas sinta-se em casa para o que quiser. Deixei minha chave reserva e meu número de celular. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, simplesmente ligue para mim".

Sua mão pressionou contra o meu ombro, insistindo para eu voltar a deitar e, em seguida, seus longos dedos correram pelo meu cabelo. Calafrio, engolir em seco, dilúvio...

"Vejo você mais tarde. Boa noite, Bella".

Bem, como diabos eu poderia dormir agora? Eu queria puxá-lo para baixo em cima de mim e chupar seu ombro como Juliet tinha feito. E depois seu pescoço. Seu lábio inferior... Ele o lambeu enquanto eu olhava para ele. Em toda a minha vida, eu nunca quis tanto um homem. Eu tinha acabado de xingá-lo - ele me acordou, maldição! E agora ele me deixou excitada. Eu não queria apenas _um_ homem. Eu queria _ESTE_ homem.

"Bella?" Ele sussurrou enquanto eu mordi meu lábio para não gemer. "Você está bem?"

Nada bem. Excitada. Eu preciso que você me fôda, Edward. Você faria isso por mim? "Yeah. Bem. Obrigada." Eu não conseguia nem respirar.

"Okay. Ligue. E durma." Ele sorriu e acariciou minha bochecha.

Oh, Jesus, Edward! Use esses dedos longos em outro lugar! Por favor? "Obrigada." Eu sussurrei de novo.

Quando ouvi a porta da frente fechar, corri para o banheiro e usei seu chuveiro. Ele tinha dito para eu me sentir em casa. Ele também disse que eu era a sua primeira convidada para jantar. Acho que isso significava que eu era a primeira a usar seu chuveiro também. Ele tinha um bom; boa escolha, Edward. Muito obrigada.

Bem acordada, eu cavei meu telefone fora da bolsa de fraldas e corri de volta para a sua cama. Alice estava em Nova York. Lá era mais tarde, ou mais cedo? Mais tarde! Ela deve estar acordada!

"Alice! Você nunca vai adivinhar de onde eu estou te ligando – da porra da cama gigante de Edward!"

"De jeito nenhum! Você vai, garota! Ok, só para esclarecer... É da porra da cama _GIGANTE_ de Edward, ou da _PORRA_ da cama gigante de Edward? Você descobriu a sua posição favorita de montar? A dele?"

Eu ri com o entusiasmo da minha amiga. Uma pessoa matinal. Cadela. "Eu não montei em nada, infelizmente".

"Ah! Nada de pênis?"

"Nada de pênis. Mas, meu Deus, este é o homem vivo mais doce do mundo, eu juro." Relatei o dia inteiro, em sussurros. "Ele se foi para o trabalho agora. Já sinto a falta dele".

"Ele se foi e você ainda está aí?"

"Sim... ele queria que ficássemos. Doce, certo?"

"E você não fodeu com ele? Bella!"

"Eu sei... pare com isso!" Eu ri. "Eu realmente quero, Alice. Tanto..."

"Você sabe, você nunca passou sobre Jake assim. NUNCA".

"Eu sei. Alice... eu acho que estou me apaixonando por ele..."

"Aww!"

"E eu acho que o chamei de Jake quando eu acordei." Essa possibilidade havia estado em minha mente e quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu pensei que eu provavelmente tinha chamado.

"Oh, querida..."

"Sim. Eu sei." Juliet choramingou ao meu lado. "Eu tenho que ir. Falaremos mais tarde? Eu quero ouvir tudo sobre a sua sessão de fotos!"

Depois que cuidei de Juliet, saí para a cozinha e peguei um suco e um punhado de cookies da sua mãe. Bom café da manhã... eu deveria fazer melhor, por Juliet. Ele tinha uma fatia de pão de cereais - aveia e girassol - então eu fiz algumas torradas. Enquanto esperava, eu vi que ele tinha dobrado todas as roupas lavadas de ontem. Bom trabalho nisso também. Sorrindo, eu balancei com Juliet em meus braços em torno da cozinha.

"Devemos fazer algo de bom para ele também. Sim?"

Edward estava no hospital a manhã inteira. Coloquei Juliet em sua cadeirinha para o seu cochilo, o que me deu tempo para fazer uma limpeza para ele. Eu tinha visto um monte de calças de hospital no chão do seu quarto, então eu as atirei na máquina de lavar enquanto tirava o lençol da sua cama. Eu tinha vazado em todos os lugares durante esse longo sono que ele me deixou ter. Era uma crosta e desagradável. Eu limparia a poeira de lá também, mas realmente não estava muito ruim e eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu tinha vasculhado tudo.

Ele tinha uma foto em sua cômoda - ele próprio, Emmett e a outra mulher imprensada entre ele. Vadia sortuda. Ela estava ainda mais perto do seu melhor amigo.

Suspirei e saí. Quão próximos eles eram? Eu ficaria totalmente fodida se fosse para isso? E se eu estivesse me apaixonando por ele... se não fosse apenas o meu clitóris super-excitado que estivesse me deixando disposta a tudo para chegar perto dele...

Merda. Eu não queria me colocar em uma grande dor. Antes de Juliet, tudo bem... Eu teria tomado qualquer risco, mas ela não precisava da sua mãe desmorando sobre um homem.

Eu sou uma mãe agora.

Basta ter cuidado. Pegue o que ele oferece, não espere mais.

E não se apaixone por ele.

Então eu vi o seu bilhete e eu sabia que eram inúteis as advertências para mim mesma:

_Bom dia, senhoritas,_

_Espero estar em casa antes de você ler isto, mas, se não, sirvam-se de alguma coisa e LIGUE PARA MIM!_

_Pensando em vocês duas – vejo vocês em breve. Edward_

Seu roteiro foi limpo, suas palavras doces. Eu me perguntava se ele tinha mentido sobre ser sua única convidada para jantar - ele nunca teve a outra mulher aqui? Se isso fosse um ardil, ele era o mentiroso mais charmoso e convincente que eu já conheci. Seu bilhete, no entanto, gritava sinceridade. E assim, eu liguei para ele.

"Oi! Está tudo bem? Juliet está com dor de novo?" Ele atendeu imediatamente e foi direto ao ponto.

"Ela está muito melhor. É por isso que eu estou ligando... para que você saiba que você é o melhor pediatra que existe e eu realmente aprecio tudo que você fez por nós".

Ele deu uma risadinha do outro lado. "Foi totalmente o meu prazer e eu estou feliz que ela esteja se sentindo melhor. Como está o bumbum? As bolhas devem estar começando a secar".

"Elas estão. Eu a deixei com o bumbum nu por um curto período algumas vezes. Vou levá-la para casa antes de eu dar-lhe uma longa canseira. Nós não queremos estragar a sua casa se ela tiver um acidente".

"Oh! Não se preocupe com nada disso. Eu não me preocupo! Basta continuar colocando a medicação e abandone o suplemento. Vamos ver se isso faz a diferença em um ou dois dias. Vou verificá-la novamente quando eu chegar em casa... eu não quero que a pele aberta fique infectada também".

"Você vai estar em casa em breve? Eu poderia deixar o almoço pronto para você." Eu soei necessitada? Pegajosa? Ou apenas útil e/ou excitada.

"Desculpe... estou preso aqui por um tempo ainda. Mas, por favor, coma alguma das comidas da minha mãe! Há muita coisa!"

"Eu comi a minha cota de cookies, com certeza." Eu ri para esconder a minha decepção. "Devemos ir para casa. Mas, sério, obrigada. Você foi mais do que um excelente médico, você foi realmente um bom amigo".

"Hmm." Ele murmurou. Significado...? "Posso passar lá mais tarde? Se eu não chegar muito tarde, quero dizer".

Ele queria nos ver de novo! "Claro, sim. Nós adoraríamos vê-lo".

Eu embolsei o seu bilhete enquanto pegava a bolsa de Juliet, e então peguei sua chave reserva. Teríamos que fazer duas viagens com toda a roupa lavada. Quando voltei para o segundo turno, seu telefone estava tocando. Escutei a secretária atender para ver se era ele ligando de volta. Talvez ele chegasse em casa para o almoço!

"Cara! Você perdeu um inferno de uma festa!" Seu amigo, Emmett, eu presumi. "Ligue-me mais tarde, eu vou enchê-lo com as novidades – mas Tanya ficou totalmente destruída. Foi incrível e perturbador ao mesmo tempo... então eu acho que você está realmente feliz que você não foi. Poderia ter sido feio. Bem, mais feio. Oh, e eu acho que Rose contou a você a outra notícia até agora - tenho certeza que ela está ligando no seu celular uma dúzia de vezes já. Ela está completamente em pânico, então esteja avisado, se ela não ligou. Enfim, simplesmente me ligue quando puder".

Ele soava como um grande amigo de Edward. Balancei minha cabeça, pensando em como eu tinha assumido que eles eram amantes. Jasper estava tão certo - era uma coisa de caras. É como um nível duplo – dois caras não podem ser super amigos íntimos sem ter suposições sendo feitas, mas Alice e eu éramos exatamente tão íntimas, e ninguém nos confundia como gays! Muito engraçado, agora que eu sabia a verdade.

Da sua mensagem, deduzi que Rose era a irmã de Edward, namorada de Emmett. Tanya deve ser a mulher que eu tinha visto com ele e ela deve ter ficado irritada que ele não estava lá. Agradeci a minha estrela da sorte que eu não tinha cedido aos seus encantos na semana passada e concordado em ir com ele. Eu não poderia aceitar o drama de uma namorada descartada nos confrontando. Então eu teria chorado e vazado e talvez até mesmo dado um soco nela - e, geralmente, feito um completo papel de idiota.

A máquina atendeu outra ligação, quase imediatamente:

"Ei. Atenda. Eu sei que você não está trabalhando, imbecil. Atenda! Ok, o que seja... Estou muito de ressaca para lidar com esta merda, Edward. Desculpe por jogar isso em você, mas... Apenas me ligue, ok?"

Tanya, eu pensei. Tinha que ser. E assim, ele é provavelmente um mentiroso e um traidor e um pouco idiota... talvez até um imbecil. Mas ele é tão doce com o meu bebê e eu sabia que ele não estava fingindo isso.

Basta ir com isso. E não fique muito apegada.

Eu a coloquei para fora da minha mente e deixei um bilhete para Edward onde ele tinha deixado o meu:

_Obrigada mais uma vez. Nós devemos a você um jantar, você pode cobrar a qualquer momento de sua escolha. Bella & Juliet._

Desenhei pequenos corações pelo nome de Juliet e beijei o bilhete antes de colocá-lo no lugar. "Não fôda com a gente, Edward." Eu sussurrei. "Por favor".

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

A pequena Carly, a menor dos trigêmeos, estava estável mais uma vez. Seus pais haviam aprovado a sua remoção das máquinas, mas rapidamente mudaram de ideia quando ela tomou algumas respirações sozinha. Ela era uma lutadora, esta pequenina.

Eu me senti horrível que a minha mente continuava desviando para Juliet, em casa na minha cama com sua mãe... _na__minha__cama_. Mas, vamos lá! Tinha sido um longo tempo desde que eu tive algo com o que esperar em casa. E eu não poderia deixar de me preocupar com a minha Luz do Sol.

Quando Bella ligou, fiquei instantaneamente preocupado. Eu sinceramente não esperava que ela me ligasse. Ela parecia feroz sobre a sua independência e eu estive me perguntando se eu estava sendo muito agressivo - insistindo que ela ficasse na minha casa, não apenas dormisse lá, mas ficasse mesmo que eu não estivesse em casa. Imaginei que ela teria empacotado seu bebê no minuto que eu saísse, mas ela não o fez.

Uma vez que os trigêmeos foram todos atendidos, eu estava ansioso para chegar em casa. Fui diretamente para o apartamento de Bella novamente. Ambas me cumprimentaram na porta e um sorriso surgiu no meu rosto. Bella ainda estava na minha calça e blusa de hospital. Ela pendurava em seu corpo minúsculo, nem um pouco lisonjeira para o seu lindo corpo, mas de alguma forma isso me fez sentir mais perto dela.

"Como está a minha menina favorita?" Eu sorri e acariciei a cabeça de Juliet. Ela tinha dois dos seus dedos na boca, chupando-os.

"Ainda não é ela mesma, mas muito melhor. Aquelas gotas que você nos deu para a barriga dela são surpreendentes. Ela não parece com dor quando ela come agora. E ela está com fome... muita fome." Bella riu, parecendo brilhante e feliz.

"A mãe dela parece muito mais feliz também." Comentei suavemente.

"Eu não tenho dormido assim em meses. Mesmo antes de ela nascer eu não estava dormindo bem. Eu não sei como você a manteve feliz por tanto tempo, mas, obrigada".

"Os meus serviços estão disponíveis ao longo do tempo." Eu ri com um encolher de ombros. "Posso verificar a assadura dela?"

Segurei Juliet depois de examiná-la. Ela estava com um humor ativo; seus braços e pernas movendo-se continuamente. "Parece que ela quer ir para algum lugar." Eu ri.

"Ela dançou nos meus quadris e bexiga por meses!" Bella sorriu quando pegou a pequena mão de Juliet e a beijou. "Muito ativa".

"Eu entendo como o sono teria sido um problema".

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Estava tudo bem, no entanto. Eu gostava dela se movimentando. Eu ainda sinto falta, às vezes. Encontro-me esfregando a minha barriga e depois me sinto ridícula porque ela não está mais lá".

Eu amaria ter conhecido a Bella Grávida. O jeito que ela falava disso com boas lembranças me fazia pensar que ela gostou da gravidez tanto quanto ela gostava desta fase. Eu podia vê-la voltando com um prato de bacon, esfregando sua barriga e incitando Juliet a dançar dentro dela.

"Você parece exausto, Edward." A voz suave de Bella me fez desviar o olhar de Juliet em meus braços.

"Sim. Está me batendo agora. Eu definitivamente vou dormir esta noite".

"Você não está ainda de plantão?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto bocejei. "Nenhum trabalho até de manhã. Estou durante o dia amanhã. Acho que eu deveria ir..."

"Oh! Eu esqueci de te dizer, você recebeu um par de mensagens esta manhã - antes de Juliet e eu deixarmos a sua casa. E eu vou devolver a sua calça, uma vez que estiver lavada. Ela era muito confortável para tirar. Eu tive um dia preguiçoso".

"Bom!" Eu sorri pensando nela movendo-se lentamente em minha calça de hospital no meu apartamento. "Você merece isso. E você pode ficar com ela... melhor ainda, eu vou roubar uma para você que se encaixe melhor." Ou talvez não... eu atualmente tinha visão completa do seu peito esquerdo quando o V abaulou exatamente ali. Tentei não olhar, mas não consegui parecer não aproveitar o show também.

"Suas orelhas estão vermelho sangue." Ela estendeu a mão e deu um aperto. "Fofo!"

Sua parte superior deslocou mais e caiu do ombro, quase descobrindo no que os meus olhos estavam trancados. Ela não se mexeu para arrumá-lo, então, depois de segundos de boca aberta, limpei minha garganta e levantei Juliet para um beijo.

"Tenho que ir, Luz do Sol. Seja uma boa menina, ok? Que bom que você está se sentindo melhor!" Eu esfreguei meu nariz contra seu pescoço e minha barba a fez contorcer-se ainda mais. "Eu sei, eu sei. Vou me livrar disso antes de te ver novamente. Ela obviamente gosta do seu homem de barba feita." Eu sorri para Bella.

"Acho que ela gosta de você de qualquer maneira que ela possa te pegar." Ela deu um aperto no meu joelho antes de se levantar.

Quando ela se curvou para pegar Juliet de mim, eu tive o frontal pleno e um forte desejo de enterrar o meu rosto em seus peitos para ver se fazia cócegas nela da mesma forma que em Juliet. Curiosamente, Juliet teve a mesma ideia, puxando o V com a boca aberta.

"Eu acho que estou perturbando o momento da refeição." Foi a única coisa que eu poderia pensar em dizer. Eu tinha, obviamente, obtido uma boa visão, não era como se eu pudesse fingir o contrário.

Apesar das suas bochechas estarem vermelhas quando ela se endireitou, ela deixou Juliet chupar sem se preocupar em encobrir. "Eu não sei... a camisa do seu tamanho torna mais fácil para Juliet".

Ela brincou sobre o assunto. Imaginei que ela devia se sentir muito à vontade comigo agora. De alguma forma, esse pensamento me fez sentir quase tão bem quanto ver a sua carne exposta a centímetros do meu rosto. Também me fez pensar como aqueles peitos ficariam no topo de uma blusa de hospital de tamanho adequado. Ela ficava bastante sem sutiã. Seria agarrar e eles sairiam... e, com isso em mente, eu dei boa noite e fiz uma saída rápida antes de eu gozar na minha calça.

O cheiro persistente de sabonete de bebê me bateu quando eu abri minha porta. Sim! Minha cama cheiraria como elas também. Incrível. Senti-me tonto enquanto deixei cair minha bolsa e as chaves, chutei os sapatos e comecei a me despir na expectativa da minha cama. Então eu vi o bilhete de Bella. Duas coisas me impressionaram: ela definitivamente queria levar isto... o que quer que tivéssemos... em frente, e seu bilhete casual me excitou. Excitado pela escrita? Tinha que ser o efeito residual do show de peitos que eu tinha recebido. No entanto, não inteiramente. Ela tinha uma tendência de escrever a primeira inicial do nome consideravelmente maior do que as outras letras... portanto, 'B' e 'J' pularam para mim. BJ*****. Fôda-me!

_*BJ é a abreviação para "blow job", que significa boquete! Por isso ele ficou excitado..._

Enfiei o bilhete no bolso da minha calça jeans enquanto abria o zíper. Cristo, caia na real. Ela ofereceu o jantar, e não um boquete. Minha mão entrou na minha calça e comecei a bombear mesmo enquanto eu caminhava para o meu quarto com o pensamento dos seus lábios em qualquer lugar em mim. Eu tinha acabado de ficar nu quando o telefone tocou.

Foda-se! Estou muito nisso... simplesmente deixe a secretária eletrônica atender. Mas e se fosse Bella? Soltei o meu pau e agarrei o telefone em seu lugar.

"Edward... eu realmente sinto muito sobre a mensagem que deixei. Eu sei que não o deixou com qualquer desejo de me ligar de volta..."

"Rose, eu estou no meio de uma coisa. Posso te ligar de volta?" Porra! Eu só precisaria de alguns minutos... Olhei para o meu pau rapidamente flácido e solitário e suspirei. "Esqueça. Espere um pouco..." Vesti minha calça de hospital e fui para uma cerveja então.

"Então, o fotógrafo..." Rose começou.

"Sim, eu ouvi, eu vou continuar tentando, mas eu disse a você que liguei para eles dezenas de vezes e enviei vários e-mails, eles não estão me ligando de volta".

"Eu sei. É por isso que eu tentei. Eles estão nos descartando. Não é possível isso. Edward... o que eu vou fazer agora?"

Merda. Minha irmã estava chorando, não queimando de raiva como ela faria em qualquer outro momento. Chorando.

"Oh, porra, Rosalie! Eu sinto muito... olha, eu vou encontrar alguém para você..."

"Você está tão ocupado... Eu não posso despejar mais em você... Isso é tão fodido..."

Seus soluços estavam me matando. Rosalie não agia assim. Ela estava sempre no controle. "Não, não... eu ainda tenho meu arquivo de potenciais fotógrafos de quando eu pesquisei primeiro. Deixe-me puxar isso e nós vamos passar por isso agora, ok? Você pode ficar online? Vou te dar os links e podemos verificar os sites juntos".

Extraí o arquivo e enviei para ela e nós olhamos através de cada candidato, dividindo aqueles que pareciam remotamente possíveis. Não eram muitos. Tanya tinha insistido em apenas profissionais sofisticados e eles não recebiam reservas de última hora.

"Isso é inútil." Rose suspirou. "Olha como a escolha maravilhosa de Tanya acabou... descartando o meu casamento pelo de uma celebridade. Isso é o que você consegue destes lugares. Eles estão somente após o grande pagamento".

"Ok, então esqueça estes, vamos olhar para as pequenas empresas. Posso perguntar a uma amiga minha se ela conhece alguém. Veja o site dela, veja o que você acha." Enviei para ela o link da página de Bella e sentei-me com um grande sorriso bobo, admirando a minha Luz do Sol enquanto Rose o olhava.

"Você conhece essa mulher? As fotos dela são fantásticas! Nada de fofinhas, mas elegantes e artísticas. Esse bebê é lindo! Faz-me querer um. Mas veja como ela desapareceu o fundo naquela página dela – eu amo esse efeito. Faz o bebê a parte mais importante da fotografia. Eu quero essa mulher, Edward. Ela é uma amiga sua? Você pode convencê-la a fazer isso?"

Sim, eu quero essa mulher também... E o bebê é a coisa mais importante do mundo, não apenas a foto. "Ela? Não. Esse é o lindo bebê dela nas fotos - ela não está trabalhando agora. Mas, como eu disse, talvez ela possa recomendar alguém".

"Edwarrrd! Oh, essa mulher é perfeita! Eu amo o portfólio dela ainda mais do que os idiotas que descartaram. Fale com ela para mim? Por favor?"

"O que ela deveria fazer com Juliet?"

"Esse é o bebê? Aw, ela se parece com uma Juliet... Enfim, eu não sei. Traga o marido dela para cuidar dela?"

"Um..."

"Não há pai na foto, hein? Então, um, o quão próxima de uma amiga ela é? Você é...?"

"Eu sou o quê? Essse bebê é _meu_? Não! _NÃO! _Cristo, se ela fosse minha, a porra do mundo inteiro saberia!"

Rosalie sugou uma respiração dramática. "Você goooosta dela..."

Eu suspirei. "Rose, sério... nós somos adolescentes outra vez?"

Ela riu suavemente em seu final. "Desculpe, irmãozinho. Velhos hábitos... Então, como você as conhece?"

"Ela é minha paciente – Juliet. E somos vizinhos".

"E você está interessado... vamos lá! Você pode me dizer!"

"Ok, eu estou interessado." Era realmente bom admitir isso a alguém fora de fraldas e fora do peito. "Ela é fantástica, Rose. E seu bebê... porra. Ela me tem enrolado em seu dedo".

"Nenhuma surpresa. Você sempre foi ótimo com bebês. É a sua coisa".

"Esta é diferente. Eu não consigo explicar isso. Enfim, eu não posso pedir para Bella deixar seu bebê agora." Eu tinha aprendido essa lição alto e claro. "Mas eu vou falar com ela sobre uma referência".

"Pooor favoooor? Por mim? Basta perguntar. Ela pode apenas dizer não".

"Há!" Eu bufei, familiarizado com a Bella Sarcástica dizendo não.

"Pooor favoooor?" Ela pediu em um tom mais suave.

Suspirando, eu puxei o meu cabelo. "Eu te odeio".

"Obrigada, querido! Você sabe, você não é um imbecil em tudo! Te amo!"

Cristo. Com o que eu tinha concordado? Bella vai rasgar-me como um novo idiota se eu abordar isso incorretamente. E se eu não perguntar, terei o salto de 12 cm de Rosalie no meu buraco já existente. Pooooorra. Justamente quando Bella e eu parecíamos ter uma coisa boa começando... isso foderia tudo?

Decidi abordar isso inteiramente como uma transação comercial. Assim como eu daria a Juliet o melhor atendimento, não importa qual fosse o meu relacionamento com sua mãe, eu ofereceria a Bella este trabalho como um cliente em potencial, não como um amigo.

Eu mandei um e-mail com o meu pedido e então fomos para a cama.

Esperei pelos aromas me engolirem, mas eles nunca vieram. Que porra é essa? Enfiei minha cara no travesseiro... nada além de sabão em pó e amaciante. Levantei o lençol - o mesmo. Deitei onde eu tinha colocado Juliet antes de sair. Absolutamente nenhum cheiro de bebê. _Que. __Porra. __É. __Essa! _Foi quando notei minha pilha de calças de hospital dobradas. Ela lavou a minha roupa! Jesus...

Eu pulei da cama e fui ver o que mais ela tinha feito. Minha cozinha estava impecável. Plantas regadas. Poeira removida debaixo da minha mesa. Bella tinha limpado meu apartamento.

O que isso significava? Ela não sentia que eu era limpo o suficiente para ter Juliet aqui?

Então me lembrei do seu bilhete. '_Nós__ devemos __a __você...__' _Eu me convenci de que ela apenas fez isso como um favor, e nada ligeiro. Foi a única maneira de eu não lançar e girar enquanto eu ficava de mau humor por ter perdido o cheiro de garota/bebê na minha cama que eu tinha tanto ansiado.

"Bem, Srta. Swan. AGORA, você me deve... você me deve mais uma noite na minha cama para retornar o meu cheiro. Vou cobrar em breve. Com alguma sorte".

Eu sorri e apaguei a minha lâmpada. A exaustão me nocauteou.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Bella cuidando do apartamento do Edward... praticamente como se eles morassem juntos... e agora nesse final, vc's acham que Bella vai aceitar o trabalho e finalmente descobrir que Rosalie é só a irmã de Edward?_

_Continuem deixando reviews! Edward gostoso, Luz do Sol fofa e Bella cabeça dura agradecem! ;)_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Bem, como eu tenho certeza que vc's que estão lendo aqui são loucas por fics com Edward papai, para quem ainda não viu, a Lary Reeden começou a postar uma que é linda! E eu e a LeiliPattz estamos ajudando com a tradução, portanto, dêem uma passadinha na fic e deixem reviews, vale a pena! __A fic será postada toda segunda-feira. O link dela é:_

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7591748/ 1/ Waiting_For_Dr_Right_by_vickitori303

(retirar os espaços)


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_Tradução: LeiliPattz_

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Ao contrário da minha noite com Edward, eu tive uma noite miserável. Não teve nada a ver com Juliet, ela dormiu bem. Parece que ela só precisava ter um pouco de Edward e ela se estabelecia para uma boa noite. Eu, no entanto, simplesmente fui deixada querendo mais. Pior, eu tinha feito uma besteira por mim mesma – com meus peitos.

Inicialmente, foi um deslizamento honesto. Honesto! Mas, quando vi como isso chamou – e prendeu – sua atenção, vou admitir que joguei com isso. E ele não poderia ter saído de lá mais rápido. Seduzir o Dr. Edward Cullen = FRACASSO!

Incapaz de dormir, eu saí para pegar uma bebida e decidi verificar a conta de Alice no Facebook para ver se ela tinha a sua mais recente sessão de fotos postada. Um novo e-mail chamou minha atenção. Algum idiota que claramente não leu a parte onde eu estou em licença maternidade querendo que eu faça o seu casamento. Mas, espere...

Aguente aí...

Não era algum idiota... Edward! Mas que diabos? Esta era a sua maneira de dizer, vamos manter isso em um nível profissional? Ele vai ser o médico do meu bebê, eu vou ser a sua fotógrafa. Por que enviar um e-mail? Ele tinha vindo discutir o assunto e correu assustado quando eu me atirei nele? Mas se isso o revoltasse tanto, ele não teria me pedido isso... Hmm.

E ele tinha coragem, pedindo-me para outra função em que eu me envergonharia na frente da sua família e amigos depois da minha recusa anterior. Sorri e rolei de volta para lê-lo novamente. Ele estava definitivamente apresentando um tom cortês e profissional quando explicou que a noiva se apaixonou pelo meu trabalho enquanto eles procuravam por um fotógrafo substituto.

Deus... ele percebeu que se tratava de mim, certo? E se ele clicou em algum site aleatório e não percebeu o aviso...

Não! O rosto de Juliet está em todo o site, ele saberia.

Ele sabe que sou eu e ele conhece a minha situação, mas ele ainda assim perguntou. Suspirei com a minha frustração. Como eu poderia fazer isso? Eu amamentava a cada 3 horas; mais, já que o apetite dela voltou. E meus seios eram totalmente imprevisíveis. Deus...

Eu não posso rejeitá-lo novamente. Ele é tão doce sobre as coisas, faz tanto por nós e tudo que eu posso oferecer é uma visão dos seios inchados. Siiim, eu sou como uma vencedora. Oh Deus...

Eu poderia fazer isso? Realmente?

Meu cérebro ainda estava trabalhando nisso enquanto eu empurrava o carrinho de Juliet através do lobby na manhã seguinte. Eu nem sequer o vi até que fosse tarde demais para voltar atrás e fingir que eu não tinha visto.

"Hey! Você aqui tão cedo!" Ele estava casualmente sentado no muro de cimento do jardim da frente. Por quê?

"Sim. Percebi que temos apenas duas fraldas e nós temos uma viagem de ônibus pela frente. Graças a Deus pelas lojas 24 horas! O que você está fazendo?"

"Esperando a minha carona." Ele sorriu, balançando as pernas. "Onde você está indo de ônibus?"

"Consulta no obstetra." Sim, eu preciso ter meu tu-tu* examinado, Edward. Você quer conhecê-la? Quer ver meus seios também? Oh espere, nós fizemos isso. Algumas vezes. Meu rosto parecia que estava pegando fogo. E ele não mostrou nenhum sinal de que algo estranho havia acontecido. Como ele faz isso?

_*Tu-tu: vem de "tube", que é uma gíria depreciativa para vagina._

"Você não tem um carro..."

"Não, eu não posso realmente pagar um – não com Juliet..." Eu deveria simplesmente estampar um selo _BEM-ESTAR DA MÃE! _na minha testa. Não é como se minhas finanças estivessem em apuros, apenas apertada.

"O carrinho dela é uma cadeirinha de carro também, certo?"

"Sim. Jasper e Alice compraram isso para nos trazer para casa do hospital".

"Pegue o meu." Ele se levantou e começou a torcer a chave do seu chaveiro. "Há gasolina nele. Você pode fazer qualquer serviço que precisar enquanto tiver isso. Se você passar muito tempo na sua consulta, você pode ir me ver. Eu queria falar com você..."

"Sim, eu vi seu e-mail." Eu não sei quão retardada eu parecia tentando ser legal sobre isso, ainda que amigável ao mesmo tempo, mas eu senti que não tinha muito o que fazer. "Sim... Eu realmente gostaria de..."

"Sem pressão, Bella. Nós conversaremos. Lá vem minha carona".

Uma ambulância parou e ele riu da minha nova expressão. "Sério?"

"Eu gosto de fazer uma grande entrada de tempos em tempos." Ele sorriu, todo como o Dr. Smexy. "Meu carro está à esquerda no estacionamento. Shitbox***** preto no B12. Não vá perdê-lo! Tchau, Luz do Sol!" Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo na sua bochecha. "Seja boa enquanto a mamãe vai à consulta. Vou verificá-la mais tarde?" Ele parou de repente, e meu nariz quase bateu em seu peito.

_*Shitbox: ele se refere ao carro como uma caixa de merda, que é ruim. Mais adiante vocês vão entender._

"Sim! Ótimo. E eu vou encher o seu tanque..."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. O fluxo começando em 5... 4...

"Tanque do meu carro ou o meu?" Uma risada debochada e meus peitos foram direto para 0. "Não se preocupe com a gasolina, Bella. Vejo você hoje à noite".

Ele tentou abrir a porta lateral, mas os paramédicos rindo zombavam dele por dentro. Jasper estava tão certo... caras amavam torturar seus amigos na presença de uma mulher.

"Você vai mesmo me fazer pegar uma carona na traseira? Há!" Ele jogou os braços para cima e correu para as portas traseiras. "É a última vez que utilizo este serviço de limusine! Vou trazer o jantar!" Ele gritou para mim enquanto puxou as portas fechadas.

Eu não pude deixar de rir. "Esse é um cara feliz, Luz do Sol. E ele me faz feliz apenas por estar perto dele." Seus pés e os punhos balançaram no ar. "Você também, hein? Vamos para casa. Preciso me trocar. Podemos pegar suas fraldas no caminho. Nós vamos fazer um passeio de carro, Luz do Sol! Você vai ver as habilidades loucas da sua mamãe em estacionar! Você vai ficar impressionada, honestamente".

Depois de me trocar, eu enviei uma mensagem de texto para Alice.

_Eu adoro esse homem. Ele me faz feliz... até me fazer uma pessoa matinal?_

Alice respondeu imediatamente.

_Ummm, não. Querida, ninguém é TÃO bom. Mas aproveite! Vááá!_

Partimos para a minha consulta mais cedo para me dar tempo suficiente para me familiarizar com o carro. Quando me aproximei do B12, meu primeiro pensamento foi que eu tinha ouvido errado. Então me lembrei da sua descrição. Eu explodi em uma gargalhada quando abri a fechadura com a chave. A dobradiça da porta rangeu em protesto quando a arrastei aberta. Foi uma experiência de dar risada do começo ao fim. Dr. Smexy tinha uma merda de VW (Volkswagen) velha. Não admira que ele caminhe! Mas eu estava grata pela sua oferta e funcionou como um encanto após o parque de diversões do arranque inicial. Era seguro. Confiável. Tal como o seu proprietário?

Depois de estabelecer Juliet em sua soneca, eu peguei meu equipamento de fotografia. Fiz um inventário e limpei todas as lentes antes de colocar tudo de volta nas sacolas. Como eu poderia conseguir isso? Eu queria... por Edward.

O dinheiro extra do trabalho inesperado também ajudaria.

Eu teria que conseguir o horário disso. Se eu fizesse o pré-casamento com a noiva cedo o suficiente, eu poderia correr para casa e alimentar Juliet, tirar foto da cerimônia, talvez as fotos de grupo... ir para casa. Voltar para a linha de recepção? Recepção? Argh! E se eles esperassem tempo integral? Alguns casais gostavam da recepção toda fotografada. E se eles pedissem isso? Quem cuidaria de Juliet o dia todo? Alice poderia fazer isso?

Eu me vi olhando para o relógio às 17 horas. Ele nunca disse a que horas estaria aqui. Eu não tinha ideia de que horas ele terminava, mas ele trabalhava até muito tarde quando estávamos no hospital. Sua batida finalmente chegou às 19h25 e eu corri para a porta.

Ele parecia absolutamente lindo parado ali com o seu jeans que ficava baixo e uma casual camisa azul de botões que estava na maior parte desabotoada. Seu cabelo estava molhado do banho e ele cheirava fantasticamente!

"Você não está com calças de hospital." Eu soei desapontada. Por que eu disse isso? Claro, eu amava o jeito que ele ficava nelas, mas ele era quente assim... Filtro na boca, Bella, filtro.

"Eu possuo algumas roupas próprias." Ele sorriu. "Eu trouxe um presente. Sua própria roupa de hospital. Calças que não cairão de você. E camisas do seu tamanho. Você está certa, isso funciona para você".

Seus olhos estavam olhando com aquele olhar brincalhão que colocava a Holanda em um alerta de inundação o tempo todo. Acho que isso não poderia ser adiado demais. Eu não deveria ter me incomodado com o estofamento triplo e os embalado em uma camisa bem apertada hoje. Embora seus olhos continuassem à deriva, mesmo enquanto estávamos na porta, acho que talvez ele gostasse disso também. Minhas meninas estavam muito boas ultimamente. Essa é a minha sorte – eu finalmente obtive um sinal para me exibir, mas o resto do meu corpo ia para a panela.

Peguei o seu presente e o puxei para dentro, sem me atrever a responder.

"Então, eu pensei, já que estou atrasado, poderíamos fazer um jantar frio. Presunto da minha mãe. E eu trouxe algumas saladas. Nada picante para Juliet... como está a minha menina? Você não me cumprimentou, Luz do Sol! Eu recebo uma bufada? Aquele grunhido fofo que você faz, talvez? Tem um abraço para mim?"

Oh, eu, eu! EU abraço! "Ela sentiu sua falta. Troca?" Peguei sua comida, ele pegou meu bebê e a sufocou com carinho.

"Como foi a sua consulta?" Ele perguntou enquanto comíamos. Estranha conversa no jantar.

"Bem! Sim, estou pronta para o jogo".

Ele riu. "Fora da reserva, hein?"

Eu corei. Filtro, Bella.

"Você pode levar Juliet para a consulta dela esta semana? Na próxima semana, o mais tardar. Posso ficar de olho nela como temos feito, mas ela precisa de um bom trabalho de pesagem e exame de sangue antes da sua primeira vacina".

Juliet dominou o resto da nossa conversa no jantar. O que mais eu tinha para falar? Realmente, ela era a única coisa interessante. E segura.

"Ei, como você se sente em dar uma caminhada?" Tínhamos acabado de limpar os pratos e arrumado suas embalagens.

"Hm... claro." Eu pensei que ele queria falar sobre o trabalho de casamento. Ele tinha mudado de ideia? "Eu vou deixar Juliet pronta".

"Você precisa alimentá-la antes de irmos..."

Seus olhos se atiraram para dentro do meu peito e para longe rapidamente. Se eu estava vazando através dos três estofamentos...! "Não, nós estamos bem".

Depois da caminhada fomos tomar um sorvete. Ele escolheu o sabor chocolate com menta, eu peguei de bombom de manteiga de amendoim. Nós comemos meio a meio, rindo como adolescentes.

"Você não respondeu ao meu e-mail." Ele afirmou, meio triste.

Eu me virei para olhá-lo, para julgar o seu humor. Provocando ou chateado? "É mais fácil falar pessoalmente".

"Às vezes. Olha, Bella, eu odeio colocar você nesta posição. É por isso que eu enviei o e-mail em vez de perguntar-lhe cara a cara. Eu não quero estar envolvido neste processo. Eu sei que é o momento errado para você e eu entendo completamente se você disser não. Minha irmã será uma outra história..."

Parcialmente brincalhão, mas definitivamente chateado. "Você está mais preocupado em colocar-me no local, ou eu dando outra recusa sarcástica... porque eu sinto muito por aquilo. De verdade".

"Não, não... Não é um problema. Isto é completamente diferente. Esta é uma proposta de negócio em nome da minha irmã. Isso é tudo. Eu não vou ficar ofendido".

Isso significa que ele ficou antes. Droga! Ele merecia uma explicação honesta, mesmo que ele quisesse que isso fosse um arranjo profissional.

"Edward, eu realmente amaria fazer isso por você. Eu estou tentando descobrir uma maneira de contornar isso, mas é um momento muito ruim. Juliet..."

"Eu sei. Está tudo bem." Ele virou-se em seu sorriso. "Deixe-me empurrar um pouco para que você possa desfrutar do seu sorvete".

Ele guiou Juliet em seu carrinho como se tivesse feito isso desde que ela nasceu. As rodas não travaram com ele uma vez sequer. Ele evitou as elevações também. Um verdadeiro profissional.

"O problema não é totalmente Juliet." Eu continuei, pensando que não tinha conseguido o meu ponto de vista. Ele ainda pensava que eu não queria o trabalho. "É mais meu... bem, meus seios estúpidos. Eles ainda não aprenderam quando começar e parar. Quero dizer, eu poderia alimentá-la antes do trabalho começar... Mas eles não reagem apenas às necessidades dela. Louco, certo? Ela pode ser alimentada e dormir em seu berço, e eles vão encharcar na cozinha. E se eu estiver na criação de uma foto e..." Eu mastiguei meu cone do sorvete com frustração. "Eu tenho zero controle sobre eles! Isso está me deixando louca. E eu realmente sinto muito... E me desculpe se estou esbravejando desta forma e eu realmente sinto muito que eu envolvi você nos problemas dos meus seios. Eu deveria calar a boca." _MASTIGAR._

Ele permaneceu em silêncio por um momento, olhando em frente. "Ok, eu não sou um especialista, de qualquer maneira, mas muitas mulheres passam por isso. É hormonal, assim como a questão de amamentar. Quando seu bebê chora, ele dispara o fluxo para acalmá-la. Mas os hormônios estão sensíveis para começar e quando os seus ainda estão longe de acabar... Lembre-se, Bella, você deveria ter estado grávida mais do que ficou. Seu corpo ainda está se adaptando a isso, bem como as questões do pós-parto. Então, qualquer coisa pode sair fora do tempo. Emoções, movimento, excitação..."

Mordi o lábio. Forte. "Sim. Eu não posso acreditar que nós estamos falando sobre isso".

"Desculpe. Você está desconfortável." Sua voz era baixa e cheia de preocupação.

"Estou mais preocupada com o seu nível de desconforto!" Eu ri nervosamente. "Esta não é uma questão de bebê exatamente".

"Não. Mas eu não me importo de oferecer o que eu sei sobre o assunto. O que o seu obstetra disse sobre isso?"

"Nada. Eu não disse a ele. Eu não consegui! Eu não posso falar com os médicos..."

Ele riu. "Oh. Fui rebaixado?"

"Você é diferente!" Eu dei-lhe um tapa brincalhão no braço. "Você diz 'cocô'!"

"E 'peitos', ocasionalmente." Ele brincou com outra risada. "Eu acho que o que você está passando é normal, mas pode ficar ao redor até que seus hormônios estejam calmos. Desculpe".

"Eu não tenho seios rebeldes, em outras palavras?"

"Seu seios estão bem, Bella. Seus seios estão ótimos!"

Woah... o Dr. Smexy está flertando? Suas bochechas estavam corando também; tão adorável.

"Será que a sua irmã consideraria a mudança do casamento para alguns meses a partir de agora?" Eu brinquei.

Ele fez uma careta. "Eu duvido disso".

Eu sorri e encolhi os ombros. "Sorte minha." E depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, "Então, o que exatamente eles querem? É uma exigência de um dia inteiro?"

Ele levantou a sobrancelha daquela maneira sexy dele. "Você está realmente considerando isso?"

Eu assenti, com uma pequena carranca e um sorriso enorme.

"Você terá que falar com ela sobre os detalhes, mas há uma pausa entre a cerimônia e a recepção. Eu vou te ajudar, se você precisar de uma carona para Juliet. Na verdade, o salão é muito perto da casa dos meus pais e eles já organizaram um serviço de babás para os pequenos. Podemos contratar outro, estritamente para Juliet – Luz do sol não deve ter de partilhar – ou quem você quiser que cuide dela pode ficar lá".

Eu balancei a cabeça em descrença. "Você está falando sério?" Isso pode ser possível depois de tudo...

Ele soltou uma risada baixa. "Muito. Eu vou dar a você o número da minha irmã. Fale com ela. Se isso é algo que você sente que pode fazer, vamos organizar isso de alguma forma. Se você não se sentir bem sobre isso, basta dizer não – nenhum dano feito. De acordo?"

"Você é meio que fantástico." Eu soltei. "Devo falar com ela hoje à noite ou..."

"Sim! Na sua casa ou na minha?" Ele sorriu muito enquanto virou o carrinho e voltamos para casa.

Não meio que fantástico, pensei. Totalmente fantástico. Totalmente irreal. Jake nunca tinha mostrado apoio na minha carreira, mas Edward estava saindo do seu caminho para mim. Claro, era mais pela sua irmã, mas ainda era incrível. Baixei a cabeça para lutar contra as lágrimas ameaçando. Hormônios estúpidos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Edward POV ~<strong>_

Ver as minhas senhoritas inesperadamente no início da manhã me colocou em um ótimo humor para o dia. Bella não parecia chateada com a minha proposta de trabalho. E isso significava que eu as veria novamente mais tarde – algo pelo que esperar ansiosamente.

Eu tinha arranjos para encontrar com Emmett para o almoço, outra distração para levar.

"Obrigado por lidar com Rose na noite passada. Eu não posso lidar com ela quando ela está chorando. Rabugenta, irritante, mandona... sem problema. Assim que as lágrimas começam, eu sou inútil." Emmett foi sincero em suas observações. Ele era absolutamente o homem certo para a minha irmã um pouco arrogante. Muitos não poderiam lidar com seus outros humores como ele fazia.

"Fico feliz em ajudar. Eu só espero que ela não fique muito desapontada se Bella não puder fazer este trabalho. Estou realmente duvidando. Você sabe que esta é a mãe do bebê prematuro, certo?"

"Aquela por quem você é quente para... sim, sim. Eu sei. Como é que isso vai indo mesmo?" Nossa comida chegou, italiana, e nós conversamos enquanto comíamos. Eu só tinha uma hora.

Dei de ombros em resposta à sua pergunta. "Eu acho que nós estamos desenvolvendo uma amizade".

"Um grande progresso!" Ele revirou os olhos. "Ela sabe que você está caindo por ela, certo?"

Dei de ombros novamente. "Ela pode ser difícil de ler. Eu nunca sei o que esperar dela. Quente em um minuto, frio no próximo. Ela parece quase tímida, mas depois sai com algo absurdamente pessoal. Ela praticamente fez uma dança no colo para mim na noite passada".

Emmett deixou cair o garfo. "Merda!" Então sacudiu sua cabeça para fora da mesa enquanto sentou-se. "Detalhes, meu amigo".

"Eu não sei... estávamos sentados juntos, conversando... ela estava usando minha camisa e o decote era baixo, então eu fiz como fazemos e dei uma olhada".

"Por que ela estava com a sua camisa?" O sorriso modesto de Emmett apareceu. "Você está escondendo de mim!"

"Bem, ela dormiu com ela... totalmente inocente. Juliet estava doente, elas ficaram comigo. Nada aconteceu." Eu dei a ele a versão resumida. "Então ela está lá e os seios dela estão lá e meus olhos têm sua própria agenda..."

"Sim... e..."

"Mas eu estava segurando Juliet! Então ela se levanta para pegá-la de mim e BAM! Eles estão simplesmente... ALI! A centímetros do meu rosto. E ela tem que saber, certo?"

"Com certeza!" Ele assentiu, a boca cheia de canelone.

"E então Juliet, Deus, eu adoro esse bebê, puxou ainda mais para baixo – exposição total".

"E a sua boca foi..." Ele fez uma cara estranha antes de rir.

"A bebê chegou antes de mim." Eu sorri.

"E?"

"E ela foi fofa e eu fugi".

"Cara, ela estava seduzindo você e você fugiu? Que porra é essa?"

"Bem, eu não sei se ela estava. Poderia ter sido inocente".

"Isso poderia ter levado a alguma ação!"

"Ela acabou de ter um bebê, Em!"

"Essa filha não tem alguns meses de idade agora?"

"Seis semanas e alguns dias".

Meu amigo riu do meu imediato conhecimento. "Então, o que você está esperando?"

"Hmmm... um sinal claro de que ela está interessada, eu acho".

"Então, consiga um – Edward Cullen, mestre de flertar".

Eu bufei. "Sim, é a minha perseguição que é uma merda".

"Falando em perseguir algo..." Emmett usava a expressão que ele sempre tinha quando tinha que discutir algo que ele não queria. Mesma cara que ele usava quando me contou sobre o namoro com a minha irmã. Mesma cara que ele usava quando ele me disse que tinha coceira no saco em nosso segundo ano de faculdade.

"Uh-oh. O quê? Simplesmente derrame, você vai se sentir melhor".

"Sim, não sou eu, estou preocupado com isso pelo menos uma vez." Ele sorriu. "Então, hum... Tanya..."

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Sim?"

"Ela não está lidando com essa coisa de casamento tão bem como você está".

"E...? Eu deveria fazer algo sobre isso? Olha, Em... Eu sei que você e Rose querem que tudo seja perfeito em seu dia e eu não os culpo. Mas eu fiz mais do que o meu quinhão com isso. Eu acho que me pedir para consolar a minha ex é atravessar o limite".

"Não! Jesus, Edward! Nós nunca lhe pediríamos para fazer isso..."

"Bom. Porque é a única coisa que eu não vou fazer. Eu não dou a mínima como ela se sente sobre isso".

"Mentiroso. Mas, de qualquer maneira, eu só queria avisá-lo. Estamos esperando que ela ignore o casamento inteiramente, Rose já teve uma conversa com ela... na festa".

Eu sorri. "Desculpe por perder isso. Ela foi uma bela esmagadora, hein? Quão ruim?" Tanya tinha sido uma enorme festeira na época da escola e ela ainda poderia voltar à bebedeira em determinadas circunstâncias. Era a única vez em que ela não se apresentava de uma forma absolutamente profissional, o que, às vezes, eu realmente não me importava. No entanto, ela tinha um limite definido. Uma bebida mais e ela se transforma na Tanya Sentimental... a garota chata que está na sua cara relembrando as coisas que você fizeram juntos quando ela era realmente divertida e expressando seu amor eterno como um pequeno arroto de pré-vômito nas superfícies. Mais uma bebida do que isso e ela é Tanya Hostil. Cena feia.

"Sentimental. Mas Rose a cortou – ela teve uma boa bebedeira consigo mesma e isso foi tudo, 'NINGUÉM vai estragar isso... ela deveria ter retirado a cabeça da sua bunda dois anos atrás! Eu estou colocando um ponto final nisso!' Então ela basicamente tirou Tanya da propriedade dos pais dela e disse que ela não era bem-vinda na recepção se ela ia beber tudo".

"Minha irmã é incrível." Eu sorri, nitidamente imaginando a cena.

"Eu não acho que ela vai se preocupar em vir".

Dei de ombros. E esperei realmente que Emmett estivesse certo.

Tomei o seu conselho e fiz algumas tentativas de flerte que suponho que não justificavam um título de 'mestre' quando me encontrei com Bella. Ela nem sequer pegou isso, ou não estava interessada. Não houve réplica de flerte, a não ser que uma discussão improvisada sobre os hábitos dos seus seios fosse a sua ideia de flertar. Se assim for, eu não peguei. Como era, era muito difícil manter meus olhos (não importa a minha mente) fora dos seus 'estúpidos seios', como ela se referiu a eles. Ela os tinha colocado em uma camisa apertada. Eles estavam quase sendo esmagados, mas de alguma forma pareciam ter brotado mais do que eu tinha visto na noite anterior.

Ela os soltou quando voltamos para o apartamento dela, discretamente dessa vez. Juliet tinha começado a resmungar no elevador, então não havia tempo a perder. Eu emiti minhas advertências sobre Rose enquanto ela amamentava. Pensar em minha irmã manteria a minha mente limpa enquanto me sentei em frente à Bella.

"Rosalie pode ser muito... exigente. Dominadora. Ela é implacável quando tem sua mente em algo..."

"Ótimo! Devemos nos dar bem!" Bella sorriu. "Eu tinha essas tendências pré-Juliet também".

Oh, eu de alguma forma duvidava que ela fosse tão insistente como a minha irmã, mas elas definitivamente partilhavam a mesma determinação. "Portanto, não deixe que ela force você. Se você não puder cumprir alguma coisa, diga de uma vez a ela. Defina o seu preço e não volte atrás. Ela vai tentar falar com você para diminuir, com certeza".

Ela franziu a testa. "Você não está pagando o preço integral".

"Eu não estou pagando qualquer preço... eles estão. Estabeleça o seu preço".

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Depois de todas as consultas grátis que eu tive de você? Por favor, assistência médica é mais cara do que a fotografia".

"Pfft! Não estou trabalhando quando eu estou aqui... ou em casa. Você estará no trabalho. Preço total, Bella".

Revirando os olhos para mim, ela cuidadosamente desengatou Juliet, que estava adormecendo em seu peito. "Apenas me deixe colocá-la para dormir e depois nós vamos ligar".

"Deixe-me! Por favor? Eu vou ligar para Rosalie agora e passar para você..." Eu estava discando enquanto falava. "Ei, garota, então, eu tenho alguém aqui que gostaria de alguns detalhes sobre o casamento".

"Bella?" Ela gritou. "Ela vai fazer isso?"

"Se for viável. Diga-lhe o que você precisa dela... e seja razoável... e ela vai ver se pode trabalhar. Ok? Seja agradável." Passei o telefone para Bella enquanto pegava Juliet. "Bella, Rose." Eu disse ao telefone quando nós trocávamos.

Juliet olhou para mim com olhos sonolentos relutantes. Eu sorri para ela, desejando que Bella pudesse capturar esse rosto em uma foto. Eu andei ao redor da sala lentamente, admirando seu lindo rostinho. Seus dedos estavam apertados em minha camisa. Ela era fascinada pelos botões por algum motivo e ficava cada vez mais acordada e alerta enquanto tentava agarrá-los. Ela estava grunhindo daquele jeito fofo de novo. Isso me fez sorrir.

"Você não quer dormir ainda, quer, Luz do Sol? Você quer brincar? Você vai brincar comigo, hein?" Sentei-me no chão em uma esteira acolchoada em que Bella tinha os brinquedos dela. "Mostre-me os seus favoritos, Juliet. Quero saber a verdade sobre você. O que está por trás desses olhos escuros e misteriosos?"

Perdi a noção do tempo, perdido em minha Luz do Sol enquanto Bella conversava e ria com a minha irmã. Eu poderia ter isso, eu pensei. Quão bom pra caralho isso seria!

"Seu irmão está atualmente deitado no meu chão, eu acho, convencendo o meu bebê a expelir gases?" Sua voz dirigida a mim capturou minha atenção. "Muito charmoso. Você devia estar aqui para ver isso".

"Ela tem uma bolha." Eu retorqui. "Eu não quero que ela vá dormir assim. O que você tem comido?"

"Eu não sei. O que você trouxe... e cereais, iogurte... Oh merda! Eu tive cebolas verdes em uma salada ontem. Eu sabia que deveria ter tirado!"

"Isso pode dar isso! Vamos, Luz do Sol... trabalhe essas pernas! Ou você quer uma massagem na barriga?"

Eu podia ouvir Rosalie rir através do telefone. Bella tinha colocado no viva-voz. Ótimo.

"Tão doce, Edward." Ela arrulhou em tom de brincadeira. "Eu deveria mostrar para Bella as fotos de você vestido para as minhas festas de chá! Agora, você vai deixar os adultos nos negócios e então você pode voltar a brincar. Bella, sério, estou admirada com o seu trabalho e eu amaria que você fizesse isso. Mas se você realmente não puder, eu estou bem com isso. De qualquer forma, devemos nos encontrar após o casamento, nós cinco. Eu estou morrendo de vontade de conhecê-la e seu pequeno docinho!"

Mais uma vez, fiquei admirado com a minha irmã. Ela não foi arrogante com Bella. Ela foi doce com ela em um momento em que ela estava completamente estressada e, normalmente, ficaria auto-absorvida.

Bella estava radiante quando terminou o telefonema. "Okay. Bem, eu ainda tenho que verificar com Alice e ver se ela seria capaz de me ajudar, mas acho que isso pode funcionar!" Ela bateu os pés no chão animadamente. "Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Eu vou realmente trabalhar! Talvez... espero..." Seu pé bateu nervosamente agora, enquanto ela mastigava seu lábio inferior. "Espero que Alice esteja disponível. Eu não quero deixar você para baixo".

Eu balancei minha cabeça e sorri para ela enquanto pegava Juliet. "Você não pode fazer isso, Bella. E se Alice não puder, vamos encontrar outra solução. Juliet pode vir ao casamento, se for necessário. Você poderia ser minha acompanhante! Você faria isso, Luz do Sol? Eu teria a garota mais bonita... em meus braços, não ao lado, mas não se preocupe..."

Ela estava olhando para mim, hipnotizada mais uma vez e eu ri da sua concentração. Um flash disparou, nos surpreendendo.

"Peguei isso!" Bella gritou. "Essa vai ser uma grande cópia".

Ela me mostrou a tela da sua câmera digital. Ela _tinha_ conseguido isso, aquele olhar que eu queria que ela capturasse antes. Aquele que eu esperava que veria em uma base regular enquanto essa doce menina crescia.

Eu tinha uma tonelada de horas extras para pegar pelos três dias que eu reservei antes do casamento, então eu não consegui outra noite com as minhas garotas. Eu senti muito a falta delas. Quando dei a Juliet seu check-up completo no hospital, eu estava preocupado com seu peso. Ela parecia saudável o suficiente, mas não estava ganhando muito. Aconselhei Bella a colocá-la em um novo suplemento, mas eu queria manter um olhar atento sobre Juliet no caso de ela reagir mal a este também. Brincar por meia hora no segundo dia não foi suficiente para mim. Eu queria mais. Mais Luz do Sol, mais Bella. Deus, a mulher era fantástica; vibrante e animada... tão completamente animada sobre a vida. Quando eu tinha feito esta proposta de trabalho, eu não tinha ideia que resultaria em uma Bella ainda mais desejável. Eu estava completamente encantado. Elas enchiam os meus pensamentos a cada momento livre que eu tinha.

Um dia antes do jantar de ensaio, eu tive um turno duplo e arrastei a minha bunda cansada para casa logo após a meia-noite. Quando joguei as minhas chaves sobre a mesa com a minha pilha de correspondência fechada, chutei meus sapatos. Notei algo no chão. Pensando que eu tinha batido alguma carta para fora, joguei na pilha. Foi então que reconheci a letra. Bella tinha colocado isso embaixo da minha porta.

Abrindo, eu vi que era um cartão de agradecimento, com um convite para um jantar que ela daria no próximo fim de semana, ela esperava que eu fosse. Eu adoraria. Também no envelope, tinha uma cópia da foto que ela havia tirado naquela noite em seu apartamento. Era perfeita em todos os sentidos. Na parte de trás estava escrito: _Para Edward. Amor eterno, Juliet._ Seu nome estava escrito em um grande símbolo do sol. As lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos enquanto olhei para ela. Ok, mais do que algumas lágrimas.

Fui encontrar algo para colocá-la. A única moldura que eu tinha desse tamanho continha uma imagem que foi guardada, enterrada profundamente em uma gaveta cheia de coisas que eu não usava. Quando substituí a foto de Tanya e eu na nossa festa de noivado pela da minha Luz do Sol, isso me bateu forte e sem aviso. Por que eu não poderia ter me apaixonado por_ essa_ mulher anos atrás. Por que esse não poderia ser o _meu_ bebê? Por que este não poderia_ ainda_ ser o meu fim de semana de casamento? Mais lágrimas encheram meus olhos. Ok, eu chorei. Brevemente.

Quando meu colapso momentâneo acalmou, tirei a foto de noivado e a guardei com outras coisas importantes que nunca deveriam ser esquecidas, mas tinham terminado – prêmios, diplomas, canhotos de ingressos utilizados...

E então eu me enrolei na cama, terrivelmente sozinho e olhei para a minha nova foto. Eu não tinha notado antes, nem quando tinha visto a foto na tela, como não era apenas Juliet que estava hipnotizada. Bella tinha me capturado com o mesmo olhar sonhador. Isso era perfeito. Perfeito.

Eu tinha um lembrete permanente da minha adoração por este bebê especial, graças à sua mãe especial. Dias como este não devem nunca ser esquecidos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Fico a cada capítulo mais "boba" com esses dois e Juliet... as coisas parece que estão evoluindo entre esse casal, e logo logo Bella vai conhecer a família Cullen, como será que eles reagirão?_

_Ah, alguém tinha perguntado... essa fic tem 40 capítulos e está finalizada sim!  
><em>

_Continuem deixando reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

"Eu não posso acreditar que isso se encaixa!" Olhei para o meu reflexo enquanto eu desfilava em uma das roupas que Alice tinha trazido. Em um ponto, éramos do mesmo tamanho, mas ela sempre parecia melhor em roupas justas por causa das suas curvas.

"Isso está incrível para você, Bella! Aquele - com certeza".

Nós já tínhamos rejeitado duas roupas, mas nós concordamos com esta. Eu tive meu olho em um terninho preto Chanel bem adaptado para o casamento, rezando que ele ficaria tão bom quanto este conjunto ficou. Era cinza carvão e finamente ajustado. Alice o usava com uma camisola de seda, mas isso estava fora de questão quando eu precisava de estofamento, estofamento e mais estofamento para que eu não arruinasse suas roupas e me envergonhasse ao mesmo tempo se eu ficasse emocional ou hormonal ou, mais provável com Edward ao redor, excitada. Eu não tinha visto muito dele pela semana passada e eu estava sentindo terrivelmente a sua falta. Eu não podia separar o meu entusiasmo sobre voltar a trabalhar neste trabalho e em vê-lo - dois dias seguidos.

Eu tinha acabado de me despir para tentar a minha sorte com o Chanel quando ele ligou. Gritinho! "Olá?" Eu atendi, sem fôlego.

"Oi!" Ele soltou uma risada suave.

Ugh... estendi a mão para a caixa de lenços do berço de Juliet e comecei a me estofar. "Oi".

"Então, eu estou acabando de me preparar para sair, mas eu queria ver se você precisava de alguma coisa antes de eu ir. Vocês todas estão prontas?"

Sim, eu preciso de... você. "Sim, na maior parte. Estamos bem. Alice está aqui. Ela é a mamãe principal de Juliet para o dia, para que ela se acostume a eu estar longe por um tempo".

"Sim, esta será a primeira vez dela sem você, hein? Como você está lidando com isso?"

Ohhh, não me faça chorar também! Troquei os tecidos ensopados. "É... tenso. Mas eu tenho certeza que ambas vamos lidar bem com isso".

"Estou certo que você vai." Ele disse suavemente. "O que você está vestindo?"

Gah! "Um... agora?" Olhei para o meu sutiã de maternidade acolchoado e calcinhas de algodão. "Nada muito lisonjeiro!"

Ele riu novamente. Jesus! "Eu quis dizer, hoje à noite. A razão que eu pergunto é porque o jantar é no pátio. Pode ficar um pouco frio por causa do oceano. Eu só queria avisá-la, no caso de Rosalie não ter mencionado isso".

"Ah... sim, ela avisou, na verdade, mas obrigada." Dei um tapa na minha testa. Que coisa idiota para dizer - agora? Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

"Você precisa de uma carona? Eu posso voltar e levá-la..."

"Não, não... Jasper está me levando. Já tenho o meu equipamento em seu porta-malas. Você estará ocupado, tenho certeza".

"Eu não me importo. Ligue-me se alguma coisa mudar. E se não, eu vou te ver lá! Dê a Juliet um beijo por mim".

Alice estava me dando um olhar curioso quando eu desliguei. "Eu ainda não sei como você não encontrou o seu caminho de volta para a cama desse homem e fodeu com seu cérebro doce sem sentido".

"Alice! Juliet está bem ali!"

Ela sorriu se desculpando. "Desculpe, querida! Não estou acostumada a ter filtro com você".

Algo no que eu estava ficando cada vez melhor - e muito orgulhosa de mim mesma por segurar a minha boca suja em torno da minha filha, pelo menos. Mantivemos o filtro, mas mantivemos nossa conversa enquanto aprovamos o terninho Chanel (bom para mim! Coube também!) e fui sobre as necessidades de Juliet. Retirei tanto leite quanto eu podia, querendo ir com tanques completamente vazios e deixando muitos extras para o meu bebê. Havia mais do que suficiente armazenado para Juliet, e um novo suplemento que estávamos tentando que tinha grandes resultados em bebês de baixo peso com barrigas sensíveis. Ela estava indo muito bem com Alice e, antes que eu percebesse, Jasper chegou para me levar para o jantar de ensaio.

O restaurante ficava a 40 minutos até a costa e Jasper fez o tempo voar com sua direção calma. Quando chegamos, vi o VW usado de Edward e sorri. Meu sorriso desvaneceu-se quando eu o vi. Ele estava à beira do pátio, em uma conversa profunda com outra mulher. Suas cabeças estavam dobradas juntas e ele parecia solene. Ela era fodidamente linda. É claro.

"É ele." Eu sussurrei quando peguei Jasper olhando para mim com curiosidade. Sim, eu estava olhando.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e, em seguida, agarrou a minha mão. "Quer que eu fique com você? Eu vou ficar. Eu posso ser seu assistente".

"Jazz..." Limpei as lágrimas frescas que vieram do nada. "Não. Eu estou bem. Eu posso fazer isso. É o meu trabalho. É o que eu faço".

"E você está linda, Bella. Profissional, mas ainda de tirar o fôlego. Se eu não fosse apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga..." Ele sorriu e balançou as sobrancelhas. Um jogo que brincávamos muitas vezes.

"Se ela não tivesse roubado você primeiro..."

"Sim, bem, ela se lançou na primeira noite..."

"Ela é uma puta assim. E quero dizer isso da maneira mais amorosa..."

"Eu amo essa forma dela também..."

Rimos enquanto acabamos a rotina e começamos a desembalar meu equipamento. Uma voz familiar chamou e eu o observei casualmente se movimentar a passos largos em nossa direção, sorriso encantador no lugar, as mãos nos bolsos. Ele estava vestindo um terno preto, camisa branca e uma gravata frouxa. Ele estava incrível. Maldito seja.

"Bella! Uau! Você está ótima!"

"Edward, este é Jasper." Fiz a introdução com cortesia, sem contato visual.

Eles apertaram as mãos. "Você, eu acho que o vi em torno do edifício. Quando sua namorada morava no apartamento abaixo".

Eles conversaram trivialidades até que eu fechei o porta-malas. "Okay. Onde devo estabelecê-los?"

"Oh, certo. Esse é o meu trabalho... mostrar onde o seu trabalho será." Ele pegou as bolsas que Jasper não tinha pegado e fez sinal para o pátio. "Por ali, você primeiro, por favor".

Havia cerca de 50 pessoas neste pequeno jantar de ensaio. Pequeno. Quão grande era o casamento? Mas eu não avistei a outra mulher, graças a Deus. Talvez ela tivesse ido embora? Eu me perguntei se ela sabia quantas vezes Edward tinha estado na minha casa.

"Eu posso ficar..." Jasper me lembrou em um sussurro.

Eu coloquei o meu sorriso profissional e dei-lhe um abraço rápido. "Obrigada, Jazz, mas Alice e Juliet precisam de você".

"Se você tem certeza... Ligue-me quando você quiser que eu a pegue. Dê-me uma hora, se você puder".

"Eu posso levá-la para casa." Edward saltou. "Você não tem que vir todo o caminho de volta".

Jazz deu seu próprio sorriso charmoso. "Eu trarei uma carga preciosa comigo quando eu voltar. Bella precisará amamentar então".

"Oh. Sim, é claro." Edward pareceu envergonhado enquanto olhava a multidão.

"Então, eu simplesmente ando por aí e tiro fotos casuais? Você sabe se isso é o que a noiva e o noivo querem?"

"Eles são quem eu estou procurando. Minha irmã parece ter desaparecido. Eu queria que ela conhecesse você... ah, aqui está o noivo, pelo menos! Emmett, esta é Bella!"

Emmett tinha as covinhas mais adoráveis quando ele sorria, e ele era todo sorrisos. "Bella... finalmente! Eu realmente sinto muito não termos nos conhecido até agora. Os planos de casamento estavam nos matando!"

Eu sorri em retorno ao seu. Ele cumprimentou-me como uma convidada, não como uma contratada. "Onde você gostaria que eu começasse?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Tenho que perguntar a Rose. Onde ela está, afinal?"

Edward encolheu os ombros, mãos nos bolsos. "Não faço ideia".

"Bem, vou começar com fotos casuais, e vou filmar depois... Após os brindes?"

"Parece bom para mim!" Emmett se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha. "Nós não podemos agradecer o suficiente por você fazer isso. Você é a nossa heroína".

Corando, eu me ocupei em tirar minha câmera da bolsa.

"Você sabe, minha irmã simplesmente ama você".

Sua voz, diretamente atrás de mim. Ele ainda estava aqui?

"Ela está morrendo de vontade de conhecê-la. Eu não sei por que ela desapareceu".

Pela primeira vez em semanas, eu me senti desconfortável com ele. Não era culpa dele... eu vim para isto sabendo que ele tinha outra pessoa em sua vida. Este é o casamento da sua irmã! Eu fui contratada, não convidada. Eu não tinha direito de ficar chateada com ele. Doeu, mas eu engoli meu orgulho e coloquei meu sorriso profissional.

"Bem, você gostaria de ser o meu primeiro convidado fotografado?" Eu me afastei enquanto ele começou a rir e então ele apontou-me para Emmett e a menina flor dançando juntos.

Eu rapidamente comecei a trabalhar e coloquei meus problemas pessoais para descansar. Comecei como uma corrida para captar as expressões nos rostos das pessoas a esses eventos. Fotos posadas eram uma coisa certa de acontecer, mas as casuais costumam dizer mais. Eu sempre dou ao casal a opção para o seu pacote. Esta multidão estava me dando ótimas fotos de ambos os tipos.

Quando o sol mergulhou mais baixo, parei para alterar minhas configurações de iluminação e vi Edward casualmente encostado no parapeito, observando-me atentamente. Eu dei um sorriso tímido e segui em frente. Quando olhei de volta, a mulher loira estava com ele, bagunçando seu cabelo?

"Sério, Edward... você não poderia fazer algo com ele?"

"Eu fiz!" Ele protestou quando bateu a mão dela para longe. "Eu o cortei na semana passada, para sua informação".

"Na semana passada. E desde então? Você alguma vez o penteou?"

"Pfft!"

"Pfft você, imbecil".

Ele caiu na gargalhada e a puxou para um abraço. Eu fiz o meu trabalho e tirei a foto. Seria ainda melhor. Maldição.

"Bella!" Ele gritou, ainda segurando na cintura dela. "Faça uma pausa!"

Mordi meu lábio nervosamente quando me aproximei deles. E depois sorri bastante para o evento.

"Bella, minha irmã, Rosalie. É hora de vocês se conhecerem!"

Minha boca estava escancarada. E eu comecei a rir quando a minha tensão foi aliviada. Sua irmã. Sua _IRMÃ_! "Rosalie? Você é... a irmã de Edward! Claro..." Deus, eu fiquei muda.

"Bella, é tããããõ bom finalmente conhecê-la! Meu irmão fala sobre você sem parar. Agora eu tenho um rosto para ir com isso." Ela tinha um belo sorriso quente, muito parecido com o de Edward. Ela se aproximou e me deu um abraço também. "Não posso lhe agradecer o suficiente por fazer isso. Eu não quero você trabalhando a cada minuto também. Jante conosco, aproveite a festa também. Edward me disse que esta é a sua primeira noite longe de Juliet?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e lancei um som estúpido que deveria ser uma risada. Edward estava ali com seu olhar divertido, mãos nos bolsos. Muito casual. Muito fodidamente sexy. Agora que eu sabia que esta deusa era sua irmã, eu de repente o achei ainda mais atraente.

"Ele apresentou você para todos?" Rose perguntou.

"Emmett." Eu respondi. "De qualquer forma, estive apenas divagando, falando com as pessoas enquanto eu tiro as fotos".

"Não, faça-o apresentar você!"

"Cale-se!" Edward sussurrou com um sorriso. "Ignore-a. Ela tem um lugar para estar. Você não tem um lugar para estar, Rose?"

Ela se afastou, rindo. Edward não fez mais comentários. "Como é que está indo para você? Você está indo muito bem... você está desconfortável em alguma coisa?"

"Sentindo-me melhor a cada minuto, na verdade." Eu sorri de alegria. Foi incrível a rapidez com que as minhas emoções capotaram, simplesmente por eliminar a linda Rosalie da vida amorosa de Edward. Eu tinha misturado tudo e me sentido ridícula, mas era muito bom esclarecer tudo.

"Se precisar de alguma coisa... Oh! Meus pais acabaram de chegar. Quer conhecê-los?" Seus olhos brilharam enquanto ele me pegou pela mão e me puxou através da multidão. Sua mão era quente e macia. Ela envolveu a minha pequena mão, mas era certa, ao mesmo tempo. Era segura. Quando nos aproximamos deles, ela a soltou, colocando o braço em volta da minha cintura, em vez disso. "Mãe, pai, esta é Bella".

Ambos olharam para nós imediatamente antes de trocarem um sorriso entre si.

"Bella! É maravilhoso conhecê-la! Eu sou Esme." A pequena mulher me abraçou calorosamente, como sua filha tinha feito. Família afetuosa. Eu nunca tinha sido abraçada em um casamento em que eu trabalhei, até agora.

"Carlisle." Seu pai disse, colocando um beijo na minha bochecha. "É um prazer, Bella. Obrigado por nos ajudar com isso".

"Como está Juliet?" Esme perguntou, seus olhos brilhando como os de Edward. "Seus amigos estão cuidando dela esta noite?"

Eles sabiam o nome do meu bebê? E até mesmo quem estava cuidando dela para mim? Quanto Edward falava sobre nós? "Eles estão, felizmente. É duro o suficiente deixar Juliet, mas eu não poderia deixá-la com um estranho. Eu sei que ela estará bem cuidada... mimada, realmente... por Alice e Jasper." Meu sorriso veio facilmente com a mãe de Edward. Sua mão estava em meu braço e a dele nas minhas costas. Meu rosto tinha que estar carmesim, eu o sentia super aquecido.

"Eu espero que você a traga para a casa amanhã. Será muito mais fácil para você, sabendo que ela está ali enquanto você está trabalhando".

"Beneficia a minha mãe também." Edward se inclinou e falou em meu ouvido. Isso enviou arrepios diretamente através de mim.

"Ele está certo!" Esme riu. "Eu não posso esperar para colocar as minhas mãos neste bebê perfeito que Edward fica falando. Você sabe que meu filho pensa o melhor do mundo sobre essa menininha".

Lágrimas saltaram aos meus olhos enquanto eu assenti. "Sim, ele tem sido maravilhoso com ela".

"Oh, querida... esses hormônios pós-parto! Venha comigo." Esme pegou minha mão agora e me levou para dentro para o lavabo, entregando-me lenços enquanto acariciava as minhas costas. "Você precisa de alguma coisa, Bella? O que posso fazer para fazer você se sentir melhor?"

Dar-me o seu filho perfeito, eu pensei. Em vez de falar, mais lágrimas fluíram e a mãe perfeita me envolveu em seus braços e acariciou meus cabelos enquanto eu chorava. Era mais do que esmagador. Eu nunca tinha tido isso. Tenho certeza que minha mãe tinha me confortado quando eu chorei como um bebê, mas Charlie não era um grande abraçador e ele certamente nunca tinha me abraçado através de um choro. Ele era mais como Edward dessa maneira, dizendo-me para ir me recompor e assoar meu nariz. Isso me fez forte - eu não era normalmente uma pessoa chorosa. Por alguma razão, essa mulher estabeleceu minhas emoções em um estado de intensa atividade e eu nem sequer me sentia desconfortável com isso.

Seu abraço quente me fez desejar mais; conversar e passeios e almoços e feriados e biscoitos de gengibre por tudo isso. Juliet adoraria essa mulher, eu tinha certeza disso. Mas não havia ninguém no mundo que poderia capturar as afeições do meu bebê da maneira que Edward fez. Minha menininha tinha um gosto terrível pelos homens.

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

Elas tinham saído há muito tempo; Bella e minha mãe. Em um ponto, eu vi minha mãe sair apenas para pegar uma das bolsas de Bella de volta para ela. Tinha havido um problema. Eu puxava o meu cabelo, preocupando-me sobre colocar muita pressão sobre ela. Era muito cedo para ela estar trabalhando.

"Mãe!" Corri quando ela voltou para fora, sozinha. "O que está acontecendo? Bella está bem?"

"Hormônios, querido. Você não entenderia. Ela está apenas se ajeitando, está sob controle agora".

"Eu deveria levá-la para casa".

"Você não vai fazer tal coisa! Ela vai jantar conosco, uma vez que ela cuidar das coisas lá dentro..."

"Ela está vazando." Eu gemi baixinho, batendo minha cabeça.

"E não diga uma palavra sobre isso, Edward! É um assunto muito sensível para uma nova mãe".

"Eu sei, eu sei... Ela estava com medo que isso acontecesse. Eu só não quero que ela se sinta desconfortável. Ela está realmente animada sobre este trabalho e amanhã será pior".

Minha mãe me deu aquele olhar, aquele que dizia, _'você não está me enganando, meu jovem'_. "Mm-hmm. Edward, ela é uma jovem adorável. Estou muito feliz que você encontrou alguém como ela. Ela é bem adequada".

"Mãe..."

"Ela sabe que você se importa com ela, não é?"

"Mãe..."

"Edward! Não seja tolo. E não seja teimoso. Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu com Tanya, mas eu sei que devastou você. Você não foi o mesmo... até recentemente. Esta mulher, eu _sei, _é a razão para você estar de bem com a vida recentemente, o brilho em seus olhos, o riso em sua voz. O seu antigo eu está de volta, e ainda melhor".

Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância, evitando seus olhos. "Ela é fantástica".

"E então, qual é o problema? Querido... é o momento?"

Balancei a cabeça novamente, com um leve franzir de testa. Eu não arrisquei falar quando senti o nó na garganta crescendo a cada segundo. Eu estaria no lavabo em seguida se ela não parasse com isso.

"Momento para ela, ou você?"

"Ela acabou de ter um bebê..."

"Que você adora. Eu sei que isso não é um problema para você. O pai do bebê é o problema? Eu pensei que você tivesse dito que ele não estava por perto".

"Ele não está. Não tem nada a ver com Juliet. E, ainda assim, tudo a ver com ela..." Maldição. Não faça isso... não despedace agora...

"Querido, você não quer ficar muito ligado no caso de não funcionar - é isso? Você está mortalmente tímido por causa do rompimento com Tanya?"

"Eu realmente não quero falar sobre Tanya, mãe." Não me faça falar, ponto final.

Ela esfregou meu braço e acenou com a compreensão. "Este é um fim de semana difícil para você, querido. Não pense, por um segundo, que nós estamos esquecendo disso".

"Eu gostaria que vocês esquecessem. Eu _quero_ esquecer. Eu só quero que isso seja o casamento de Rosalie e Emmett. Ponto final. É a única maneira que eu vou superar. Ok?" Eu esperava que esta fosse a última conversa sobre isso, não só para mim, mas para eles também. Bella saiu, parecendo refrescada, e eu corri para pegar sua bolsa para ela.

"Obrigada." Ela sorriu timidamente.

"Obrigado _você_. Momento perfeito. Você salvou-me da minha mãe".

"Sua mãe é maravilhosa!" Bella me deu um olhar confuso.

"Ela é, eu concordo. O problema é que ela tende a extrair a merda de mim que eu não quero lá fora." Olhei para ela enquanto coloquei sua bolsa para baixo com as outras. "Faz sentido?"

"Sim. Mas isso é porque ela ama você. Eu sei que vou fazer isso com Juliet. Eu não quero nunca que ela esconda alguma coisa. Eu vou querer saber _todas_ as merdas dela – para que eu possa melhorar isso." Ela me deu um sorriso maternal. "Faz sentido?"

Eu ri enquanto me encostei na grade, dando outra boa olhada em Bella. Ela estava linda. Elegante e profissional, mas também relaxada. O terninho que ela usava exibia suas curvas muito bem. Seu cabelo estava parcialmente preso para trás, mas as mechas soltas penduravam pelas suas costas em ondas suaves. Eu estava morrendo de vontade de enterrar meu nariz nelas e beijar sua nuca. "Então, você vai jantar conosco?"

"Você acha que é apropriado?" Ela perguntou-me baixinho, todas as brincadeiras de lado.

Apropriado para a mulher com quem eu sonhava passar a minha vida jantar comigo e com a minha família na noite anterior ao dia do meu quase casamento anterior? "É inteiramente apropriado." Eu olhei para ela atentamente. "Por favor, jante comigo".

Passei a noite na casa de Emmett. Eu tinha evitado beber a noite toda, no caso de eu precisar levar Bella para casa, mas, como combinado, Jasper e Alice levaram Juliet para ela e todos eles foram para casa juntos. Eu precisava de mais do que a porra de uma bebida. Sendo o padrinho, paguei uma rodada de bebidas para Emmett e alguns amigos em um pub, o que se transformou em quatro ou cinco rodadas. Dinheiro bem gasto, eu não senti nada quando nos arrastamos para o táxi até o apartamento de Emmett por volta das 3 horas da manhã. E eu estava tão concentrado em manter na barriga o café da manhã que eu me forcei a comer de manhã, que não senti nada também. No momento em que nos tornamos apresentáveis e chegamos à igreja, eu estava ansioso para ter o dia a caminho e terminado.

Meu pai estava esperando por nós lá fora, grande sorriso bobo no rosto.

"O que, você não pensou que nós apareceríamos?" Eu o provoquei enquanto caminhávamos para cima. "Está muito elegante, pai".

Ele resmungou alguma coisa sobre receber a função de nos manter longe de Rosalie. Ele estava suando profusamente.

"Pai, você está se sentindo bem? Quero dizer, nós estamos de ressaca e estamos em melhor forma do que você".

"Nervoso." Ele riu enquanto enxugou sua testa. "Minha menininha vai se casar! Você está bem, filho?"

Eu vi a preocupação silenciosa pelos meus sentimentos em seus olhos e eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça, enfiando minhas mãos nos bolsos e olhando para a igreja.

"E você, filho?" Ele se dirigiu a Emmett. "Você vai ser meu filho também, dentro de uma hora. Você está se aguentando?"

"Absolutamente! Vamos fazer isso!" Emmett pegou cada um de nós pelo ombro e fizemos o nosso caminho para a igreja. Os convidados já estavam sentados e um pequeno trio tocava música suave e calma, enquanto recebemos nossas instruções finais do ministro. Carlisle foi para pegar sua filha e deixou Emmett e eu sozinhos.

"É isso, cara. Quer fugir?" Eu o provoquei.

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça. "De jeito nenhum no inferno. Eu sou o filho da puta mais sortudo do mundo. Ei, Edward... obrigado por não me matar quando eu comecei a namorar a sua irmã".

"Como se eu pudesse." Eu ri. "Você a faz feliz. Como eu poderia reclamar?"

O ministro acenou para nós entramos e, com um último olhar um para o outro, tomamos nossos lugares em frente ao altar e, depois de algumas palavras sussurradas serem trocadas com Emmett, dei uma olhada para fora nos bancos da igreja. Os rostos turvos no fundo da forma mais honesta, tudo o que vi foi Bella, discretamente escondida em um canto, sua câmera em um tripé. Ela estava fazendo ajustes agora que ela tinha algo para se concentrar. Dei-lhe um pequeno aceno e sua cabeça saiu detrás da câmera para sorrir para mim. Eu praticamente derreti no local. Percebi que eu estava tremendo quando Emmett me cutucou.

"Você está bem?"

"Eu desejaria que todo mundo parasse de me perguntar isso. Eu deveria estar perguntando a você!" Sussurrei de volta.

A expressão arrogante no seu rosto seguro de si caiu quando a música da entrada começou. Nós dois engolimos em seco, olhando um para o outro antes de virarmos para encarar o corredor. A mãe de Emmett e a minha mãe entraram pelo corredor juntas, ambas brilhando com orgulho e lindas. Elas se beijaram nas bochechas e se separaram para sentar em lados opostos na fila da frente. As damas de honra foram as próximas, duas das nossas primas, Jane e Maggie, escoltadas pelo padrinho do noivo. Kate em seguida, a melhor amiga de Rosalie e, consequentemente, irmã de Tanya. A filhinha de Kate, Cammie, era a menina das flores. Ela seguiu de perto a sua mãe, e teve de ser lembrada para jogar as pétalas da sua cesta. Todos nós rimos enquanto ela jogava punhados nos bancos da igreja.

Comecei a tremer mais uma vez quando vi meu pai entrar pela porta com a minha irmã. Emmett ficou congelado e pálido como um fantasma. Eu dei uma cotovelada nele e seu sorriso reapareceu.

"Eu estou realmente fazendo isso." Ele sussurrou.

"Você está." Eu concordei, dividido entre observar a expressão de adoração em seu rosto e a linda visão de Rosalie, mais feliz do que nunca, vindo em nossa direção.

Meu pai deu-lhe um beijo e apertou suas mãos, as dele chacoalhando assim como as minhas estavam, antes de ele entregá-la para o seu noivo. Emmett se curvou e beijou a mão de Rosalie antes de dar um passo à frente.

Momentos depois, eles trocaram votos e eu vi o meu melhor amigo chorar pela primeira vez quando ele disse, "Eu com certeza ACEITO!" e se tornar meu novo irmão. O tremor parou. Tudo estava acabado. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era passar pela recepção e esta parte da minha vida teria acabado. Fiz meu próprio voto para esquecer o passado e me concentrar em seguir em frente depois de hoje.

Olhei para o corredor para contemplar esperançosamente o meu futuro. Ela estava lá, filmando o último capítulo da minha história de fundo e eu rezei que ela tivesse o papel principal na minha nova e positiva vida pela frente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Bella já conheceu a família do Edward, tirou a dúvida que atormentava sua cabeça sobre a loira misteriosa e eles já a adoram... e agora Edward tb está pronto para seguir em frente... ansiosos para eles finalmente darem um passo a mais nesse "relacionamento"?_

_Eu não sei se já respondi isso que alguém tinha perguntado, mas essa fic tem 40 capítulos e já está finalizada sim!_

_Ah, tenho uma "proposta" pra vc's... Eu postarei as fics que eu traduzo até o dia 24 e depois farei um "recesso" e só voltarei a postar em janeiro. Então, como o próximo capítulo é cheio de emoções, a minha proposta é... se vc's chegarem às 500 reviews, eu posto um cap. no meio da semana e depois outro no "dia normal" de postagem dessa fic... o que acham?_

_Obrigada àquelas que deixam reviews e... continuem deixando!_

__Ah, e desculpem por postar tão tarde, mas minha vida real, além do trabalho, está realmente cheia de problemas e quase não tenho ficado na internet ultimamente...__

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

_Tradução: Illem Assumpção_

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Os Cullen eram incrivelmente generosos. Eles me acolheram e minha comitiva com os braços abertos em sua casa bem cedo. Esme fez barulhos sobre Juliet entre fazer barulhos sobre sua própria filha e depois ela fez barulhos sobre mim. Nós a enviamos para fora, rindo, para nos fazer um chá.

Eu me senti completamente à vontade com Alice e Jasper aqui com Juliet para o dia. A casa deles era espaçosa e acolhedora e muito familiar. Havia fotos de infância em todos os lugares, entre valiosas obras de arte. Tive a nítida impressão de que as fotos eram de mais valor para eles.

Eu trabalhei, tirando fotos de Kate ajudando Rosalie com o vestido para o casamento. Novamente, algumas poses e algumas casuais. Rose era surpreendentemente linda. Eu perguntaria se eu poderia usar algumas dessas para o meu portfólio. Todo mundo sonhava em ficar como Rose no dia do casamento.

Eu tinha tempo suficiente entre aquelas fotos e a cerimônia para amamentar Juliet e aliviar a pressão amontoando em meus seios. Vi imagens de Edward em todos os lugares e isso não estava ajudando. Eu mal podia esperar para vê-lo pessoalmente.

Meu coração bateu forte no meu peito quando coloquei os olhos sobre o homem vivo na igreja. Mais que Smexy, ele era o homem mais lindo que já usou um smoking. Seu cabelo parecia fora. Era quase perfeito demais. Eu sonhei em puxá-lo para o lado e bagunçá-lo todo da forma mais erótica. Sim, ele definitivamente poderia usar um smoking, mas Edward com o cabelo de sexo em um smoking seria o ideal.

Ele acenou para mim enquanto eu me via envolvida em torno da sua cintura. Corando, inclinei a cabeça e sorri o mesmo sorriso que eu usava no meu sonho, um pouco pateta e muito eufórico.

A cerimônia trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos. Eu tinha acabado de conhecer esta família, mas eu podia sentir o forte vínculo que eles tinham. Seria tão simples pegar todos os melhores momentos para eles. Eles eram todos tão expressivos com seus sentimentos. Eu tinha uma segunda câmera estabelecida na frente para filmar o corredor processada por controle remoto e a única dificuldade foi decidir qual visão continha mais emoção. Tive a certeza que eu tinha tudo através de ambas as visões para fundi-las juntas para a edição final.

Nós fizemos as fotos de grupo no jardim da elaborada igreja imediatamente após a cerimônia. Além da brisa, eles estavam em ótimos espíritos e fáceis de arranjar. Nenhum deles poderia tirar uma foto ruim. Nunca.

"Pronta para ir?" Sua voz tão perto me assustou. "Eu vou levar você de volta para a casa. Você está provavelmente precisada por agora." Ele sorriu com a compreensão.

Eu balancei a cabeça em acordo e pegamos minhas bolsas e nos dirigimos para o seu carro. Nós fomos em uma direção diferente do que os outros. "Eles não estão vindo para a casa?"

"Não. Eles vão para as bebidas de pré-recepção".

"Você deveria estar com eles!" Deus, eu me sentia horrível por tirá-lo da festa de casamento. Ele era o padrinho! Ele deveria estar se divertindo com eles, não sendo o meu motorista e dos meus seios necessitados.

Ele sorriu em resposta. "Eu pareço como se estivesse precisando de uma bebida, não é?"

"Você pareceu antes!" Eu ri. "Eu estava tentando decidir quem desmaiaria primeiro, você ou o noivo!"

Ele riu junto comigo. "Sim, um pouco nervoso lá. Eu não estou muito ansioso para me embebedar, no entanto. Ainda sentindo os efeitos da noite passada, então..."

"Ah... vocês rapazes se comportaram mal, não é?"

"Nós? Nunca!" Ele revirou os olhos comicamente antes de olhar para mim, pensativo. "Isto tem estado bem para você? O trabalho?"

"Está ótimo!" Exceto pelo pequeno incidente comigo debulhando em lágrimas sobre a sua mãe no lavabo... muito notório. Mesmo assim, Esme tinha sido notavelmente doce, correndo para fora para pegar as roupas de reposição que eu trouxe, apenas no caso.

"Eu acho que podemos gastar cerca de meia hora na casa, bom para você?"

"Perfeito." Tudo sobre você, este dia, esta família... perfeito.

Edward correu para Juliet assim que chegamos lá. "Luz do Sol! Como está a minha menina?" Ele a pegou de Alice e a levantou. "Está se divertindo aqui? Você sabe, você pode voltar quando quiser. Vovó Esme adora ter bebês ao redor. Quando você estiver mais velha, ela vai fazer para você cookies especiais! Hummm!"

"Um... eu posso...?" Eu segurei meu peito ingurgitado com uma mão e estendi a outra para o meu bebê. Eu me movi para frente e para trás no local, ansiosa para amamentar.

"Ah, claro... roube toda a minha glória. Você a teve a noite toda e durante toda a manhã - eu só tive um minuto com ela durante todo o dia de ontem, mas aqui, pegue-a!"

Alice e Jasper riram da sua provocação e eles saíram para me dar privacidade para amamentar. Edward, no entanto, fez-se confortável em frente a nós, seus pés em cima da mesa, seus braços espalhados por todo o encosto do sofá e um olhar distante em seus olhos.

"Cansado?" Perguntei a ele suavemente para que não perturbasse Juliet. Tinha sido semanas desde que ele estava por perto durante a amamentação. Ela estava acostumada ao silêncio.

"Mmm. Ansioso para ter o dia terminado." Ele respondeu no mesmo tom abafado. "Você vai ficar hoje à noite?"

Meus olhos arregalaram. Ficar? Aqui? Com ele? "Um..."

"Minha mãe não te perguntou? Deve ter escorregado da sua mente. Eles estão tendo um brunch*****. Você é mais que bem-vinda para ficar e se juntar a nós".

_*Brunch é uma refeição que combina café da manhã com o almoço. É normalmente realizado aos domingos, quando toda a família se reúne entre 10 e 14 horas em torno da mesa._

"Oh. Rosalie não mencionou um brunch." Eu só tinha duas roupas de trabalho de Alice - por que eu não tinha levado uma extra?

Ele sorriu preguiçosamente para mim. "Não é relacionado ao trabalho. Isto sou eu, pedindo a você, para se juntar a nós para o brunch. Desculpe pela notícia repentina".

Meu estômago estava girando com borboletas e minhas mãos tremiam. Ele estava me convidando para sair. Eu não tinha sido uma vergonha para ele... isso era bom. Mas eu ainda não tinha resolvido o meu problema de guarda-roupa. Eu tinha embalado um jeans e uma blusa confortável para amamentar de usar em casa, isso é tudo.

"Está tudo bem." Ele sorriu para mim novamente, mas desviou o olhar. "Eu vou invadir a cozinha. Posso trazer-lhe alguma coisa?"

"Uma bebida seria ótimo, obrigada." Eu o vi caminhando sem rumo, olhando para a trilha dos seus pés. Eu feri seus sentimentos novamente. Era a última coisa que eu queria fazer.

Ele voltou com uma mola em seus passos, o humor tinha voltado como se nada tivesse acontecido. Meu Deus, este homem lidava bem com a rejeição. A coisa era, eu não queria rejeitá-lo.

"Edward, sobre amanhã... eu adoraria, mas eu não trouxe roupa para isso. Eu realmente sinto muito".

Ele contraiu o rosto e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não se preocupe. Vamos fazer isso em outro momento então. Devemos ir logo embora. Vou trazer você de volta depois do jantar".

Edward tagarelava feliz enquanto nós voltamos, mas parecia reservado durante o jantar. Eu escreveria isso como nervosismo, como quando chegou a hora do seu discurso, ele estava mais estranho do que eu jamais o tinha visto.

Ele se levantou entre a noiva e o noivo sentados na mesa principal e começou, e parou, limpando sua garganta. Rosalie passou para ele um copo de água e apertou a mão em seu ombro. Ele respirou fundo e expirou antes de começar. Os convidados riram e ele relaxou um pouco.

"Isso é mais do que o dia do casamento da minha irmã, mais do que o dia do casamento do meu amigo." Ele olhou com amor para cada um deles. "É o dia em que os meus dois melhores amigos fizeram votos de amar um ao outro e passar suas vidas juntos." Sua voz falhou e ele riu e bebeu um gole de água. Rosalie cobriu o rosto, em lágrimas.

"As pessoas sempre perguntam se eu me importo... se isso me incomoda, eles estarem juntos... Absolutamente não. Conhecendo essas duas pessoas melhor do que ninguém, eu sei que eles são absolutamente adequados um para o outro. E eu estou tão orgulhoso, e tão feliz em compartilhar isso..." Ele parou abruptamente e Rose se agarrou a ele. "Obrigado por me deixar partilhar este dia com vocês. Eu amo muito vocês dois." Ele engasgou-se novamente e teve que tomar outra bebida antes do seu sorriso espertinho retornar. "E Em, nunca sequer a magoe. Eu realmente não quero ter que chutar a sua bunda".

Os convidados caíram na gargalhada e Emmett levantou-se para encará-lo. "Se algum dia eu magoá-la, eu vou _deixar_ você chutar a minha bunda. Que tal isso?" Eles se abraçaram e seguraram um ao outro por mais tempo do que a maioria dos homens faria. Emmett estava sussurrando para ele e ele continuava balançando a cabeça. Quando Rosalie se levantou, ele virou as costas para mim e para a câmera, mas eu sabia que ele estava chorando. Eu parei de filmá-lo imediatamente, movendo a câmera ao redor do salão para filmar os convidados, em vez disso. Sua irmã o levou rapidamente para a área de serviço na parte de trás, enquanto Emmett fazia piadas para cobrir o embaraço da sua noiva e padrinho saindo.

Eu sabia que Edward era um homem sensível, mas eu não esperava que ele fosse assim tão emotivo. Rose retornou sozinha e foi falar com seus pais. Carlisle se levantou imediatamente e entrou no quarto de serviço sozinho.

Edward reapareceu do nada algum tempo depois. "Eu posso levá-la para Juliet agora, se você estiver pronta." Ele não fez menção da ausência, ou do discurso, e parecia reservado. Até mesmo a nossa viagem foi silenciosa. Deixei que ele pegasse Juliet primeiro e ele sorriu agradecido, dando-lhe um abraço rápido antes de entregá-la e desaparecer novamente. Talvez ele _não_ lidasse com a rejeição tão bem... Eu dei uma chacolhada com a minha cabeça. Por que eu achava que isso tivesse alguma coisa a ver comigo?

Ele ficou em silêncio quando voltamos para a recepção também; cortês o suficiente, mas não ele mesmo. Eu tinha uma vontade enorme de abraçá-lo, mas parecia que sua mãe e irmã tiveram essa vontade também e ele continuou as afastando educadamente.

"Bella?" A voz de Rosalie tirou-me do meu olhar atual para ele. "Por que você não faz uma pausa? Você tirou um monte de fotos e eu vou querer mais, uma vez que a bebida atingir a todos, então relaxe um pouco." Ela sorriu gentilmente para mim e me virou para Edward. "Ele parece solitário." Ela sussurrou.

Ele estava de coração partido, eu pensei. Mas quando me aproximei, seu rosto se iluminou e eu senti o mesmo formigamento que recebia disso todas as vezes. "Posso partilhar a minha pausa com você?"

"Mmm. A qualquer hora. Quer dar uma volta? Ou prefere sentar um pouco?"

Peguei o braço dele. "Leve-me daqui, gentil senhor. Eu gostaria de um pouco de ar." Caminhamos em silêncio no início, meu braço ainda ligado ao seu.

"Eu tenho uma confissão." Eu disse para quebrar o silêncio.

O canto da sua boca levantou. "Uma confissão, hein? Parece sério".

Dei uma risadinha nervosa. "Não sério – estúpido. Eu vi você com Rosalie, antes. Eu pensei..." Por que estou dizendo isso? "Eu pensei que ela era sua namorada." Eu fiz uma careta e prendi a respiração, esperando a reação dele.

Ele engasgou com uma risada. "Minha _namorada_? Bella... eu te convidei para sair".

"Sim".

"E você pensou que eu tinha uma namorada..." Foi a sua vez de franzir a testa. "Você deve ter pensado que eu era o maior idiota".

Dei de ombros, rindo um pouco.

"Eu não sou." Ele disse calmamente. "Não há ninguém. E eu não convidaria uma mulher para sair enquanto estivesse envolvido com outra. Não é o meu estilo".

"Sim, é por isso que parecia tão estranho para mim." Ele não respondeu e eu não tinha nada a acrescentar, a não ser que eu admitisse que pensei que ele estava com Emmett também e isso simplesmente me faria parecer louca. De jeito nenhum eu diria isso a ele.

"Meus pais têm essa casa de praia." Ele disse de repente. "Juliet adoraria. Minha mãe diz que Rosalie e eu sempre dormíamos melhor lá. O som das ondas..."

"O barulho dos insetos." Eu sorri.

"Você gostaria de... _merda_!" Ele parou em seu caminho quando cortou suas palavras.

"Problema?" Perguntei com preocupação.

"Potencialmente." Ele murmurou, olhando para o carro que tinha acabado de passar. "Devemos voltar para lá".

Nós voltamos, lentamente e em silêncio. O que fosse que o estava incomodando, ele não falaria sobre isso. Entrei para recuperar minha câmera enquanto ele esperava lá fora. Eles tinham o pátio iluminado como uma segunda pista de dança agora e eu precisava de algumas fotos disso. Tirei fotos panorâmicas e depois dei zoom para pegar o noivo dançando com uma mulher que eu não tinha visto antes. Eu a teria notado, com certeza. Ela era deslumbrante.

"Sua irmã vai ficar com ciúmes." Eu brinquei quando me juntei a Edward. "Ela tem alguma competição".

Ele bufou. "Ninguém compete com a minha irmã".

"Eu acho que não." Eu concordei. "Mas eles ficam bem juntos. Outro membro da família? Vocês têm um gene incrível. Nunca vi uma multidão mais atraente".

Ele sorriu e bufou novamente. "Na verdade... Emmett está me fazendo um favor." Seu olhar caiu deles e se virou para mim. "Essa é a minha ex".

Oh! "Oh." Eu disse. O que eu poderia dizer? Por dentro eu estava fazendo uma dança feliz, sua ex... sim! Não mais um problema! Ou ela era? Ele disse que não havia ninguém, mas isso não significa que ele quisesse isso.

Ele sorriu tristemente para mim. "Eu estava esperando que ela pegasse a dica para não vir".

"Ela é próxima da sua irmã? Ela gostaria de estar aqui..." Isso foi estranho, eu não conhecendo nada do passado deles, mas eu não queria simplesmente mudar de assunto.

"Elas costumavam ser próximas, sim. Kate, na verdade, é irmã de Tanya".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu entendo".

"Nossas famílias cresceram juntas, de verdade. Há muita história".

"Mas você está surpreso que ela veio?"

"Sim... isso..."

"Edward! Desculpe interromper, querido, mas você pode vir me dar uma mão por um minuto?" Esme me deu um sorriso de desculpas. "Eu sinto muito, Bella, eu vou trazê-lo de volta em breve. Prometo. Vá falar com os convidados! Edward os apresentou a você... oh, o que estou dizendo?" Ela riu e bateu o braço do filho enquanto ele fingiu grande ofensa e dor.

"Vou encontrá-la." Ele se inclinou para sussurrar. "Volto já".

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

Eu não tinha sorte convidando essa mulher para sair. Nenhuma. Eu descobri, tarde demais, que provavelmente era karma... Eu deveria encerrar essa merda e começar de novo, como eu planejei, O Dia Seguinte, o início da minha vida nova e melhorada onde eu só dava passos positivos. O Dia Seguinte, era cheio de merda. E minha benção foi apenas os poucos momentos roubados com Bella.

Fora isso, eu tive uma outra tentativa frustrada de convidar Bella para um encontro, eu chorei através do meu discurso e arrastei minha irmã e meu pai para longe do jantar para me acalmarem. Foi patético e eu me senti o maior idiota. Eu estava tão determinado a fazer tudo isso sobre eles, não sobre o meu passado. E eu tinha estragado tudo. Ainda por cima, Tanya decidiu fazer uma aparição, e minha mãe... minha _MÃE_... pediu-me, por favor, para falar com ela que, como Carmen diz, 'ela está muito chateada'. Quem se importa? Eu não dou a mínima. Mas se isso significasse fazê-la sair e não estragar o dia da minha irmã, e eu conseguir voltar para a mulher com quem eu queria estar, eu o faria.

Agarrei uma dose no meu caminho através do bar, bebi, respirei fundo várias vezes e me aproximei da mulher que eu tinha uma vez adorado e agora não podia suportar olhar. "Tanya". Minha voz estava rouca. O uísque ainda estava queimando na minha garganta.

Ela se virou para mim com olhos cheios de lágrimas. Porra.

"Venha comigo." Eu disse calmamente, levando-a para fora e tão longe da multidão quanto pude, no caso de ela fazer uma cena. "Você provavelmente não deveria estar aqui." Eu disse isso tão amavelmente quanto pude. O que eu quis dizer foi, _'Saia daqui. Eu não quero você aqui'_.

"Eu sei." Ela sussurrou. "Tem sido um dia difícil".

Eu balancei a cabeça. Minhas mãos estavam prestes a furar meus bolsos, elas estavam enterradas tão profundas e cerradas muito apertadas.

"Achei que deveríamos, pelo menos, ver um ao outro hoje. Se não conversar sobre isso".

"Conversar sobre o que, Tanya? Você disse tudo um ano atrás e eu não tenho nada a dizer agora".

"Nada? Sério, Edward? Toda uma vida que passamos juntos - como amigos, depois como amantes, e agora não temos nada?"

"Você fez essa escolha." Eu disse friamente.

"Podemos falar sobre isso..."

"Você mudou sua mente?" Eu zombei. "Um pouco tarde para isso".

"Eu simplesmente não quero filhos, Edward. Sinto muito".

Olhei para ela, incrédulo. Era realmente assim tão simples para ela. "O _que_ você quer, Tanya?"

"Dança comigo? Só mais uma vez".

"E então você vai embora? Eu não quero uma cena. Este dia é importante para a minha família".

"Foi importante para nós, uma vez".

"Ainda é." Eu a levei para o canto mais distante da pista de dança. "Por uma outra razão completamente difente." Eu não falei uma palavra para ela através de toda a nossa dança, nem quando ela sussurrou que ela ainda me amava, independentemente de como eu me sentia antes de ela ir embora.

Emmett me pegou pelo ombro quando saí da pista de dança. "Tudo bem?"

"Relativamente indolor." Eu estava bem ciente de como ela estava se sentindo neste dia, mas eu não podia me deixar sentir responsável por isso. Foi tudo o que ela fez e, além disso, tanto quanto eu tinha pensado que ela era a pessoa certa para mim, eu estava errado. Uma mulher melhor apropriada estava atualmente no canto, inclinando-se sobre as grades, olhando para as suas unhas.

Aproximei-me dela com um largo sorriso e parei com minhas costas na grade de modo que ficamos de frente um para o outro. "Desculpe por isso. Sem mais interrupções".

Ela ofereceu um sorriso muito fino. "Você não tem que fazer isso – me mimar. Eu vou ficar bem sozinha. Vá e divirta-se..."

"Dance comigo." Foi mais uma indicação do que um pedido. Eu queria abraçá-la em meus braços.

Ela franziu a testa e riu. "Estou trabalhando, Edward".

"Você está dando uma pausa." Eu repliquei.

"Eu ainda não sou uma convidada. É inapropriado".

Eu balancei minha cabeça para ela. "Você realmente tem uma coisa sobre ser 'apropriado'. De qualquer forma, se o padrinho está pedindo para você que _por favor_, então, por favor, tenha uma dança com ele".

Ela mordeu um canto do seu lábio quando um sorriso surgiu. "Estou avisando - eu não sou realmente muito boa".

"Estou avisando - eu não dou a mínima".

Ela estourou em risadas e isso foi contagiante. Nós rimos até a primeira metade da música. Senti-me bem. Foi muito bom.

"Então, sua ex foi embora?" Ela perguntou suavemente enquanto nós nos movemos juntos. Fiquei olhando para o seu lindo rosto honesto. Ela merecia saber o que estava acontecendo.

"A mãe dela, Carmen - aquela senhora encantadora com quem você conversou durante a sobremesa? Bem, ela estava preocupada que Tanya não estivesse muito bem com isso... é um dia ruim para ela. Eu adoro Carmen. Ela é como uma segunda mãe. Eu não poderia recusar à minha mãe quando ela falou por Carmen".

Ela me ofereceu um sorriso encorajador. "Ela é adorável, Carmen. Eu não sabia o nome dela".

"Sim... uh... Enfim..."

"Foi difícil para Tanya ver você, ou a coisa toda do casamento?" Bella nos levou de volta às grades.

"Tudo." Suspirei e segurei sua cintura quando a música parou. Outra música lenta começou, então eu a segurei. "Isso..." Acenei uma mão ao redor. "Isso deveria ser para mim e Tanya".

Sua cabeça se levantou e sua boca estava aberta. "Sério? Cara! Isso é fodido!" Ela franziu a testa e mordeu o lábio. "Desculpe... eu sinto muito. _Isso_ não foi apropriado. Eu simplesmente tenho essa tendência realmente estúpida de deixar escapar a minha surpresa e é realmente, realmente uma merda de momento para eu fazer isso. Eu sinto muito".

Eu ri e inclinei-me para falar suavemente. "É fodido. Eu não sei o que eu estava pensando. Ser brega é a minha única desculpa. Eu tinha deixado pré-pago e eles não reembolsariam o meu dinheiro..." Revirei os olhos e me afastei para olhar para ela. "Então, uma recepção pré-paga é o meu presente para eles... brega, né?"

"Generoso, eu diria. Isso deve ter custado uma fortuna!"

"Definitivamente não é um preço pequeno, mas eu não me importo. Prefiro que Rose e Em obtenham o benefício disso do que simplesmente jogá-lo fora. Mas..."

"É doloroso." Ela terminou para mim. Os olhos dela continham tanta preocupação, isso puxou meu coração.

"É muito doloroso." Eu admiti suavemente.

"É por isso que você esteve tão quieto. Você não tem sido você mesmo." Ela segurou meu olhar com os olhos gentis.

"Eu não achei que me incomodaria... quero dizer, acabou. Não é como se eu a quisesse de volta. Eu estou realmente feliz por não prosseguirmos com isso. E foi ideia minha, ter isto para Rosalie e Emmett. Eles se casariam, de qualquer jeito, e eu imaginei que isso se tornaria um problema a menos para mim se eu estivesse comemorando com eles. É o meu próprio. Isso ajuda..."

"Mas ainda dói." Sua voz suave me acalmou. Eu gostaria de ter falado com ela sobre isso mais cedo. E enquanto eu me esforçava para pensar em algo inteligente para dizer, ela de repente me segurou mais apertado e descansou a cabeça no meu peito enquanto nós balançamos. Nenhuma palavra era exigida.

Quando os primeiros convidados começaram a ir embora, Bella empacotou suas coisas e eu as levei para o meu carro. Emmett me deu uma mão.

"Você está... uh..."

"Fodidamente não me pergunte se eu estou bem!" Eu avisei.

"Eu ia perguntar se você está indo embora com Bella, mas... estou curioso sobre os dois, realmente." Ele sorriu e me deu um soco no estômago.

"Sim, eu estou bem e... sim? Você se importa? Eu não quero ir embora se você ainda me quiser por perto, mas, sério, eu acho que minha irmã é a única que você tem em sua mente no momento." Eu dei a ele um soco em retorno.

"Está legal, cara. Vá e faça a sua coisa. E obrigado." Ele bateu o punho em seu coração e depois no meu. "Irmãos".

Quando Bella se aproximou de nós, ele virou e jogou o braço em seu ombro. "E você, mocinha, obrigado." Ele deu um beijo em sua testa. Idiota. Eu ainda não tinha feito isso. "Nós vamos nos ver bastante. Assim que voltarmos de Cayman... E eu ainda tenho que conhecer a sua bebê! Vamos ligar para você. Ou Edward pode fazer os arranjos e nos avisar... qualquer coisa".

"Ligue-me quando vocês voltarem, mas eu NÃO quero detalhes! Eu quero dizer isso!" Gritei por cima do meu ombro enquanto peguei a mão de Bella e a levei de volta para a festa. "Eu só tenho que dizer a Rose e meus pais que estamos indo".

Rosalie foi para Bella primeiro, envolvendo-a em um abraço. "Querida, você é absolutamente a melhor! Eu não posso esperar para ver o que você conseguiu. Quando voltarmos, vou ter vocês três para um jantar".

"Ótimo! Vou ter tudo pronto para vocês; você pode escolher o que você quer e não quer e vamos trabalhar nos preços".

Rose sorriu e tirou um envelope da bolsa. Pagamento integral, com antecedência. "Para você. Vou ligar para você muito em breve!" E então a minha irmã a beijou também! Puta merda! "Sobre o que você está franzindo a testa, senhor?" Rosalie apertou meu rosto, como ela gostava tanto de fazer. "Você tem alguma ideia de como estou orgulhosa de você?" Ela disse calmamente, forçando-me a olhar para ela.

"Rose..."

"Você tem alguma ideia de quanto eu te amo? Você pode ser o maior pé no saco, mas tanto quanto irmão... eu tenho o melhor. Nunca houve um momento onde você não veio até mim. Eu amo você, Edward. Muito. E eu devo a você. Por isso..." As lágrimas começaram e eu rezei para que eu não me juntasse a elas. "Obrigada, imbecil. Você é o melhor".

"E você fez uma bridezilla hedionda, Pirralha, mas eu também te amo." Eu a peguei para um abraço, algo que eu vinha fazendo desde que eu era alguns centímetros mais alto do que ela e capaz de fazer. "Honestamente, você estava linda hoje." Sussurrei para ela. "Seja feliz, Rose. Você merece isso".

"Você também, querido." Ela beliscou o meu rosto para me fazer enrugar os lábios e colocou um beijo molhado em mim.

"Você é fodidamente nojenta!" Eu ri quando o limpei. "Você merece totalmente o meu amigo campeão de arrotos. Vá transar!"

Bella estava rindo comigo quando eu a puxei para longe para encontrar meus pais. "Vocês dois são ótimos juntos. Faz-me desejar ter um irmão".

Cada um dos meus pais tomou sua vez para beijar minha garota também. Eu era agora o único membro da família que não a tinha beijado. Então... faça algo sobre isso, eu disse a mim mesmo.

"Estamos passando o próximo mês na casa de praia. Espero uma longa visita, Edward. Pelo menos três dias. Você escolhe o momento, mas você vai. E por que você não traz Bella e o bebê? Eu adoraria passar mais tempo com você e Juliet, para conhecer vocês melhor. Por favor, considere isso?"

Bella retornou o sorriso caloroso de Esme, mas suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. "Obrigada, Esme. Você tem sido tão boa para nós – abrindo sua casa e tudo... muito obrigada".

"Você é mais que bem-vinda, Bella." Carlisle acrescentou. "E, por favor, venha para uma visita. Logo!"

"Mas vamos vê-la amanhã, não vamos? Você vai ficar para o brunch".

"Não, mãe. Vou levá-las para casa esta noite. Eu acho que isso é demais para a primeira vez separadas".

"Ohhh..." Esme pareceu cabisbaixa, mas ela segurou em uma das minhas mãos e uma das de Bella. "Eu entendo. Mas teremos outro brunch familiar. Certifique-se de dirigir com cuidado. Você não bebeu?" Como ela tinha feito um milhão de vezes, ela inclinou a cabeça até me cheirar e olhar para os meus olhos.

"Champanhe para o brinde, uma dose algumas horas atrás." Eu coloquei isso para fora, já que não havia utilidade em tentar enganar minha mãe.

Ela piscou para mim e bateu no meu peito. "Dirija em segurança. Nos falaremos em breve, querido".

"Você não se importa com isso, Edward? Realmente, eu posso pegar uma carona de volta com Jasper e Alice. Você deve estar lá para o brunch de família." Estávamos quase na casa dos meus pais quando ela trouxe isso à tona, embora eu a tivesse visto parecer surpresa quando anunciei isso.

"Eu prefiro estar em casa sozinho, para ser honesto. Minha mãe vai fazer barulho..." Eu fiz uma careta. Bella riu. "A menos que você não queira ir para casa comigo?"

Ela abriu um sorriso. "Vamos buscar a nossa Luz do Sol e vamos para casa".

Encontramos um casal esgotado e uma Luz do Sol infeliz na casa.

"Ela esteve chorando pela última hora. Nada do que fazemos parece acalmá-la! Eu sinto muito." Alice parecia perdida com o bebê com o rosto vermelho em seus braços.

"Não, querida, você foi muito bem! É provavelmente a cólica dela de volta, isso é tudo. Às vezes, ela simplesmente chora. Venha, querida, venha ver a mamãe!" Bella a ninou na posição de mamar, mas Juliet não se acalmou e tentou pegar seu peito como ela normalmente fazia. Ela se virou e olhou para mim.

Dei de ombros e estendi meus braços. "Eu posso fazer uma tentativa." Ela não estava feliz comigo a embalando, então eu a coloquei no meu ombro e esfreguei suas minúsculas costas. Uma rodada de "ohhh's" veio até mim e eu percebi que mais do que o ar saiu com o arroto dela.

"Oh Deus... seu smoking!" Bella começou a limpar as minhas costas.

"Está tudo bem! Vai sair na lavagem - não se preocupe." Falei gentilmente para Juliet, que tinha, pelo menos, parado de chorar. "Você é a única garota que tem permissão para vomitar em mim. A qualquer hora, Luz do Sol. Sente-se melhor agora? Sua barriga dói?" Limpei sua boca quando ela bufou e um pouco mais cuspiu para cima. "Ok, nós vamos te levar para casa e dar um bom banho e pijamas limpos e você vai se sentir muito melhor. Agradeça Alice e Jasper por cuidar de você!" Acenei a mão dela para eles enquanto eles me observavam atentamente.

"Edward está me levando para casa. Nenhum ponto em ter vocês nos levando quando ele está bem ali." Bella explicou a eles. "Mas, obrigada... muito! Vocês são demais. Minha rede de segurança. Meus... salvadores!"

"Hmm." Alice bateu as pestanas e sorriu muito. "Nós nos divertimos, até uma hora atrás. Sinto muito".

"Bella, eu vou levar as coisas para o carro enquanto você termina. Você precisa de qualquer outra coisa?"

Depois de conferir, a fralda dela tinha acabado de ser trocada, ela foi alimentada há uma hora... eu parei no meu caminho quando isso me bateu. Ah, não. Eu tive um sentimento que isto foi uma reação atrasada para o novo suplemento e nós teríamos uma longa noite. Pobre Luz do Sol.

Bella entrou no banco de trás com ela e eu parei algumas vezes para ajudá-las. Juliet estava tendo um tempo muito ruim. Quando chegamos, eu apertei o botão apenas para o meu andar. Bella pareceu assustada quando eu usei minha chave para abrir a porta. Ela estava esperando o 4º andar e seu apartamento.

"Você vai ficar comigo esta noite." Eu anunciei quando as conduzi para dentro. "Eu estou cuidando de vocês".

"Nós não estamos discutindo." Bella sorriu quando soltou a bolsa de fraldas no chão e tirou os sapatos. "Não sei o que é pior no momento – a barriga dela, ou os meus pés! Eu não tinha usado sapatos assim desde que engravidei. Tortura!"

Eu ri quando tirei o cinto de Juliet e a levantei da cadeirinha. "Bem, o único outro trabalho que você tem hoje à noite é amamentar esta pequena. Eu cuidaria disso também, se eu pudesse, mas acho que é melhor ficarmos com o seu leite por enquanto".

"Você acha que é o suplemento de novo?"

"Vamos ver até amanhã. Sente-se, faça-se confortável." Eu fui pegar um travesseiro da cama e o coloquei no colo de Bella para fazer a amamentação mais fácil e coloquei Juliet em seus braços. "Precisa de alguma coisa?"

Ela sorriu para mim sonolenta e balançou a cabeça.

"Okay. Eu vou me trocar." Depois, ajeitei um banho morno para Bella, separei roupas de hospital para ela e fui pegar Juliet. Ela só tinha mamado um pouco e adormeceu. Eu a peguei e dirigi Bella até o banheiro antes de eu mesmo cair no sofá.

"Bem, Luz do Sol." Sussurrei para ela quando ela se aconchegou em mim. "O grande dia ruim acabou. Não foi de todo ruim. Minha irmã está tão feliz. Emmett também. Eu estou feliz por eles, então eu acho que é mais para bom do que ruim." Acariciei seus cabelos macios e me inclinei para beijar o topo da sua cabeça. "Espero que ninguém nunca machuque você, Luz do Sol. E eu quero te dizer uma coisa – rapazes... eles também têm sentimentos, então, vá com calma com eles quando estão merecendo você. Não esconda as coisas deles. Isso dói como o inferno. Entendeu?" Fiquei olhando para o seu lindo rostinho.

"Só mais uma coisa, eu realmente gosto da mamãe. Eu acho que ela é ótima. Realmente ótima. Eu gostaria de convidá-la para sair. Você está bem com isso? Se a mamãe e eu ficarmos mais próximos, você se importaria? Nós levaríamos você conosco na maioria das vezes, mas, talvez, de vez em quando, a mamãe e eu poderíamos sair sozinhos? Coisas românticas... você ficaria entediada, de qualquer maneira. O que você acha disso? Legal? Acha que a mamãe aceitaria isso?" Ela começou a roncar suavemente.

"Boa noite, Luz do Sol. Obrigado por fazer parte dos meus melhores dias. Haverá muitos mais deles. Eu espero".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Foi tão lindo esse discurso do Edward no casamento... e conseguimos esclarecer o que aconteceu entre ele e Tanya... Bella e Edward já estão tão envolvidos um pelo outro, só falta agora darem o próximo passo..._

_Como prometido, aí está o cap. extra pra vc's! Muito obrigada pelas reviews, vc's são o máximo! ;)_

_Deixem reviews! E no sábado tem mais por aqui..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

_Tradução: LeiliPattz_

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Estou deitada na banheira de Edward Cullen, eu pensei enquanto estendia as minhas pernas doloridas. Em uma reviravolta bizarra do destino, o médico do meu bebê estava tomando conta de mim. E ele é aquele que deveria ser cuidado hoje. Este deveria ser o dia do seu casamento! Meu Deus. Jake e eu nunca tínhamos feito planos absolutos como Edward tinha, mas eu não conseguia me imaginar fazendo o que ele fez hoje. Ainda pior do que deixá-lo cuidando de nós em seu tempo de necessidade, eu estava realmente feliz que seu noivado havia sido rompido. Eu não tinha ideia das circunstâncias, mas ele tinha que ter sido ferido, independentemente. Ele não merecia qualquer nível de dor. Mas se ele não tivesse sido machucado... eu não teria uma chance. Eu não estaria em sua banheira. Eu não estaria em sua vida.

Juliet não o teria também.

Eu sorri, pensando em como ele é incrivelmente doce com ela. Eu amava ouvir as suas pequenas conversas com ela. Às vezes era uma coisa boba, outras vezes, eu jurava que ele estava dizendo coisas que não se sentia capaz de dizer a uma pessoa que poderia realmente responder. Perguntei-me o que ele tinha dito a ela quando eu não estava escutando. Ela sabia todos os segredos dele? Ela sabia se ele realmente _estava_ contente por não ter mais Tanya, ou se, em seu coração, ele ainda a queria?

Eu não vejo por que isso importava, eu estava disposta a ficar com ele quando pensei que ele ainda estava envolvido com outra mulher... mas ele não está. E eu poderia ter uma chance...

De alguma forma, isso parecia mais assustador porque eu sabia que lhe daria tudo, em um relacionamento real. Todo o meu coração seria seu e, se ele voltasse para a sua ex...

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um choro do meu bebê. Saltando para fora da banheira, enrolei uma toalha em volta de mim e saí correndo, pingando água do banho por todo o chão.

"O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei, em pânico. Ele estava andando com ela de um lado a outro, tentando acalmá-la.

"Bolha de gás, eu acho. Ela estava dormindo, então ficou tensa e começou a chorar. Você tem o Ovol gotas dela com você? Isso pode ajudar".

"Sim... uh... sim. Eles estão aqui em algum lugar." Eu estava debruçada sobre a bolsa de fraldas, cavando, e tenho certeza que a toalha não estava cobrindo o suficiente. "Achei!"

Ele o pegou de mim e deu a Juliet a sua dose, sussurrando suavemente para ela enquanto acariciava suas costas. "Hm... eu deixei algumas roupas para você..." Seus olhos moveram sobre mim enquanto eu estava em sua sala de estar; tremendo, molhada e seminua.

Fugi para o banheiro e rapidamente me sequei, vesti seu uniforme e esvaziei a banheira. Puxei meu cabelo molhado em um coque solto e voltei, mais apresentável.

"Ela arrotou. Ela se sente melhor." Ele estava com um sorriso orgulhoso enquanto balançava com ela. Ela estava chupando seu polegar, aconchegada no pescoço dele. Seus dedos longos estavam acariciando a cabeça dela e ele colocou um beijo suave nela antes de caminhar em minha direção. "Ansiosa?" Ele me perguntou. "Você provavelmente quer ter certeza que ela está bem, por si mesma".

Eu dei um passo para a frente e a beijei onde ele tinha acabado de ter seus lábios. Minha mão estava sobre a dele no pequeno bumbum dela. "Eu confio em você".

Seus olhos brilharam para mim enquanto um pequeno sorriso apareceu. Seus olhos estavam marejados? Ou apenas cansados desse dia. Parecia invasivo olhar para ele por mais tempo para determinar se ele estava chateado, então eu quebrei o nosso olhar e dei outro beijo em Juliet. Meu coração disparou quando ele me puxou para um abraço com eles. Seu queixo e o ombro apoiando a cabeça dela, sua mão ainda segurando seu bumbum e seu outro braço estava agora em torno dos meus ombros. Eu coloquei meu braço em volta da sua cintura e passei meus dedos ao longo de Juliet.

Ele fez um pequeno som, eu não tinha certeza se foi uma risada ou um soluço engasgado – eu não olhei para cima para confirmar. Eu simplesmente o segurei mais apertado e ficamos assim por alguns instantes antes de qualquer um de nós falar.

"Sonolenta?" Ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

Eu assenti, pressionando minha cabeça contra o seu peito enquanto eu beijava Juliet. Eu não queria deixá-lo ir.

"Venha. Eu vou te aconchegar. Você teve um dia muito longo." Ele não tirou seu braço de cima de mim, simplesmente me levou para o lado para que pudéssemos caminhar para o seu quarto juntos. "Venha." Ele sorriu, inclinando a cabeça em direção à sua cama.

Com relutância, eu soltei sua cintura e subi em sua cama fodidamente macia. Sorri para mim mesma lembrando da reação de Alice quando eu tinha dormido aqui.

Ele espalhou as cobertas sobre mim, o tempo todo segurando meu bebê como se ela fosse apenas uma outra parte do seu próprio corpo. Era fácil para ele. Minha atenção foi atraída para a foto em seu criado-mudo quando ele estendeu a mão para a lâmpada – ele e Juliet. Ele me pegou olhando para isso e sorriu seu sorriso normal, e não o sorriso-escondendo-a-dor que ele tinha dado durante todo o dia. Então ele desligou a luz.

"Você foi ótima hoje." Sua voz era suave no quarto escuro. Sua silhueta pairava sobre mim. "Obrigado por estar lá. Eu, uh... Vou levar Juliet para fora e trocá-la e deixá-la bem antes de eu trazê-la para você. Descanse um pouco".

Sua mão estendeu para mim no escuro, seus olhos deviam ter ajustado melhor que os meus, passando direto para a minha testa. Ele acariciou o seu polegar contra o meu templo e então ele se inclinou e muito suavemente, beijou minha testa. "Obrigado." Ele sussurrou e depois me beijou novamente.

Quando ele saiu do quarto, eu bati minhas pernas contra o colchão em frustração. Por que diabos eu conseguia proferir coisas abruptamente nos momentos mais difíceis, mas quando eu deveria dizer algo, eu calo a boca? Eu queria responder. Eu queria agarrá-lo e beijá-lo e agradecê-lo também. Ele merecia uma resposta! Ugh!

Eu fiquei ali deitada, prestando atenção para ouvir qualquer som, qualquer motivo para voltar a levantar e falar com ele. Realmente falar. Houve silêncio, mas pelas suaves risadas ocasionais, assumi que isso veio de uma expressão que Juliet fez. Ele fica fascinado com todos os seus movimentos e sons – cada pedaço tanto quanto eu era fascinada com ela. Incrível alguém ter essa conexão com um bebê que não era qualquer parte dele, eu pensei. Eu já tinha visto bebês fofos e suspirado sobre eles, mas eu nunca tinha sentido que eles eram a criação mais perfeita de todas, até a minha própria aparecer. Eu achava que ela era perfeita e, aparentemente, ele também. O nosso vizinho. Seu médico. Um estranho virtual.

E, no entanto, ele não era um estranho. Ele conhecia Juliet e todas as suas peculiaridades, se não melhor do que eu mesma. E ele tinha a foto dela do lado da sua cama. Uma lágrima rolou pela minha bochecha, pensando nele deitado neste mesmo lugar olhando para o meu bebê. O que ele pensava quando deitava aqui? Ela o fazia sorrir? Ele sente falta dela? Ele é solitário?

Deus, não havia nenhuma maneira que eu seria capaz de dormir. Eu tinha que falar com ele, então eu fui na ponta dos pés para me juntar a eles, calmamente, no caso de ele ter acabado de fazê-la dormir. Ouvi sua voz suave falando com ela e fiz uma pausa para ouvir.

"... então, o que você acha? Muito cedo? Provavelmente é. Você está certa. Mas, você não se importa de sair muito comigo, não é? Espero que não porque você e a mamãe..."

Ele congelou e me pegou ali. Dei-lhe um pequeno aceno. "Não me deixe interromper. Parecia uma conversa importante que você estava tendo com o meu bebê".

Ele riu enquanto mudava a posição dela. "Não conseguiu dormir?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e mexi com a corda pendurada da calça super enorme que eu usava.

"Sua filha também não, aparentemente. Venha sentar-se conosco por um tempo".

Eu fiz meu caminho até eles, puxando as calças para cima e me deixando cair no sofá.

"Está muito grande agora, hein?"

"Acho que eu finalmente estou perdendo minha barriga do bebê. Eu nem percebi..."

Juliet se contorceu quando me sentiu por perto, torcendo-se para tentar me ver. Edward colocou seu braço para puxar-me para mais perto. E ele o deixou lá mesmo depois que eu me movi; seu braço envolto casualmente ao redor do meu ombro e ele me deu um aperto. Descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto eu olhava para o meu bebê precioso embalado no peito dele. Ela parecia feliz. Ela chutou e resmungou e colocou sua minúscula mão no rosto dele enquanto ele sorria para ela. Rindo baixinho enquanto ela agarrou seu lábio, ele beijou seus dedinhos e os mordiscou brincando.

"Ela é tão bonita, Bella." Ele disse para mim em um sussurro. "Ela é um bebê tão bom. Você é tão sortuda por tê-la".

"Eu sei disso." Eu respondi suavemente, brincando com os pezinhos dela. "Eu sei que nós estamos mantendo você acordado, você tem que trabalhar amanhã?" Inclinei a cabeça para trás para olhar para ele.

"Não. Eu não estou nem de plantão. Isto está tudo bem para mim. Vocês não estão me impedindo de nada. Isto é..." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Vocês, senhoritas, nunca me impedem de nada. Isso é mais, outras coisas me impedem de vocês." Ele deu uma risadinha e se mexeu. "Hum, você se importaria de pegá-la por apenas um minuto?"

Eu me mudei para longe dele instantaneamente. "Claro!"

Ouvi a água correndo no banheiro depois que ele fechou a porta. Ele ficou lá por um tempo e foi direto para a cozinha quando saiu. "Eu acho que eu poderia muito bem fazer o café, já que estou acordado. Você quer, ou seria capaz de dormir agora?"

Fui para a cozinha com cuidado para eu não tropeçar nas calças enquanto carregava Juliet. "Parece bom".

Minha voz o assustou, mas ele olhou para cima e sorriu. "Aqui, deixe-me tentar fazer algo com isso." Ele levantou a barra da minha camisa e puxou as calças bem para cima, puxou o cordão, segurando um dedo longo e fino para baixo para se certificar de que não estava muito apertado e, em seguida, amarrou. Ele então começou a rolar para baixo o cós para que não ficasse até meus peitos como estava. "Melhor?"

Eu me mexi ao redor e sorri. "Muito! Obrigada. Há algo que você não possa fazer?"

Ele encostou-se ao balcão, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. "Hmm. Eu não posso fazer qualquer tipo de trabalho elétrico. Nada de encanamento. Eu sou uma merda em geografia. É incrível quando eu posso encontrar meu caminho para cima e para baixo pela costa. E eu não posso usar os pauzinhos de comida japonesa. Meus dedos..." Ele os balançou ao redor. "Muito desengonçados. Os pauzinhos simplesmente vão para todo lugar. É uma bagunça. Devo continuar?"

"Não! Já estou desiludida o suficiente!" Eu o provoquei, rindo.

"Maldição. E eu tentei tão forte... devo aprender a manter minha boca fechada, não é?" Ele tinha aquele olhar de soslaio, sorrindo torto quando quebrou o contato visual e começou a se atrapalhar com fixações de café. "Você toma leite, certo?"

Tomamos nosso café de volta no sofá. Ele tinha Juliet deitada em seu colo e eu sentada de pernas cruzadas, de frente para ele. À medida que nos posicionamos, ele moveu um pouco sua perna, então meus joelhos estavam contra ele.

Enquanto eu bebericava o meu café e o observava delicadamente acariciando a cabeça de Juliet, eu pensei, eu poderia fazer isso para sempre – olhar para ele, e meu bebê. Isso era confortável com ele. Nós não precisávamos dizer nada, ou fazer qualquer coisa, eu simplesmente me sentia próxima dele. Eu franzi o cenho quando lembrei da minha razão de levantar, em primeiro lugar. Sentar em silêncio com ele não era o propósito.

"O quê?" Edward me cutucou, puxando-me dos meus pensamentos. "Você parece preocupada? O que está acontecendo aí dentro?" Ele inclinou a cabeça para a minha.

Eu sorri enquanto ponderava o meu curso de ação. Perguntar com cuidado ou deixar escapar? "Por que você rompeu com Tanya?"

Tudo bem. Nós vamos com o deixar escapar. Não podemos tomar de volta agora.

Ele me deu um sorriso tímido e levou alguns instantes para responder. "Diferenças irreconciliáveis".

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. "Sério? Isso parece estranho para mim. Você é o homem mais agradável que eu já conheci".

Ele sugou o lábio inferior, olhando para Juliet em seu colo. "Agradável na maioria das coisas. Mas há uma coisa que é imperdoável. Para mim".

"Ela traiu você." Eu disse em uma gentil declaração. Tinha que ser isso.

Ele riu. "Tudo bem. Duas coisas que são imperdoáveis. Mas ela não me traiu. Não que eu saiba, de qualquer maneira." Ele ergueu sua caneca à boca e bebeu lentamente. "Nós, uh... nós tínhamos um plano. Ela não o cumpriu, enquanto eu… eu segui na minha posição".

"Um plano, hein?" Eu bufei. "Nunca tive um desses para mim, obviamente." Sorri para o meu bebê enquanto segurava a mão dela.

"Ela não foi planejada?"

"Oh, não, não! Eu tinha acabado de colocar o meu negócio no caminho certo e estava muito focada nisso. Eu acho que tão focada que uma pequena coisa como controle de natalidade escorregou da minha mente. Não, essa pequena não fazia parte de nenhum plano, mas ela foi a melhor surpresa não planejada que poderia acontecer. Eu não mudaria nada sobre tê-la. Por nada no mundo".

Seus olhos estavam trancados nos meus enquanto eu falava, um leve sorriso no seu rosto. Eu de repente me senti mal falando sobre a minha boa fortuna de não planejar quando todo o seu trabalho duro resultou em fracasso. E, aparentemente, solidão.

"Eu sempre quis ser uma pessoa que planeja e cumpre, no entanto. Isso é admirável. Realmente. Eu apenas tive sorte".

Ele riu e acenou com a cabeça, colocando sua caneca para baixo e cuidadosamente pegando Juliet. Ela estava dormindo profundamente. "Você se importa se eu segurá-la enquanto ela dorme? Ou isso vai estragar sua rotina?"

Eu sorri para ele e cutuquei sua perna com a minha. "Estar no apartamento de um homem durante a noite é estragar sua rotina. Eu não acho que você a segurando vai machucar alguma coisa".

Coloquei meu cotovelo no encosto do sofá e inclinei minha cabeça contra ele enquanto ele abaixava para fazer um aconchegante local para Juliet se aninhar. Ele sorriu para mim, mas seus olhos estavam tristes novamente. Eu não devia ter trazido Tanya à tona. Estúpida!

Não sabendo mais o que fazer, eu deslizei mais, ainda para mais perto e coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro e meu braço em volta da sua cintura sob o braço que ele usou para segurar Juliet. "Você é um cara bom, Dr. Cullen." Eu disse baixinho. "Você é tão bom para nós. O que faria você se sentir melhor? Como poderíamos fazer você se sentir tão bem como você nos faz sentir?"

Seu braço foi para trás ao redor do meu ombro e sua cabeça repousou sobre a minha. Finalmente, um bom deixar escapar!

"Só isso. Isto é perfeito." Senti seus lábios escovando na parte superior da minha cabeça e ele acariciou meu braço com a ponta dos dedos. Enviando calafrios através de mim. "Frio?" Ele se afastou imediatamente e se levantou. "Venha, você realmente deveria dormir um pouco".

Tenho certeza que eu fiz beicinho. "Eu estou bem." Toque-me novamente! Por favor?

"Você estará exausta amanhã, Bella".

Eu sabia que ele estava certo. Maldito seja. Tinha sido um tempo tão longo desde que eu tive o braço de um homem ao redor de mim... seus dedos me tocando. Tanto tempo desde que eu me senti segura e querida. Mesmo com Jake, eu nunca tinha me sentido como acabei de me sentir com o braço de Edward ao meu redor. Com Jake, sempre parecia haver uma pressão para algo mais físico – o que me agradava muito bem. Então. Eu não tinha ideia de como seria maravilhoso ser apenas abraçada assim e sentir... contente. Eu queria mais disso.

"Você não vai sair enquanto eu estiver dormindo?"

Ele riu e estendeu a mão para ajudar-me a levantar. "Eu estarei aqui o tempo todo. Prometo".

E Edward Cullen era um homem que mantém suas promessas. Isso, eu sabia com certeza.

**_~ Edward POV ~_**

Eu não sabia de quem sentir mais pena – Bella ou Juliet. Minha Luz do Sol realmente teve uma volta para casa horrível, eu encostei algumas vezes para ter certeza que ela não engasgou quando vomitou. Sua barriga estava em tumulto. E Bella... ela parecia completamente exausta. O dia tinha sido demais para ela quando ela não estava acostumada a trabalhar. Imaginei que podia cuidar de ambas, enviando Bella para relaxar em um banho quente enquanto eu acalmava Juliet.

_Eu _precisei me acalmar quando tive um vislumbre de uma Bella seminua. Maldição Como ela poderia estar tão quente assim logo após uma cesariana? Ela estava malhando? Ela ainda deveria ir com calma. Em outro momento, eu teria prazer em aceitar o show e incentivar mais, mas hoje à noite? Momento ruim. Eu queria começar desligando isso. Eu queria construir algo que fosse real. E permanente. Tomá-la no chão da minha sala não era o que eu tinha em mente.

Havia tanta coisa que eu queria dizer a ela, mas com medo do estado emocional que encontrei-me várias vezes ao longo dos últimos dois dias, não ousei. Eu, entretanto, finalmente a beijei – não do jeito que eu realmente desejava, mas pelo menos eu já não era o único membro da família que nunca a beijou. Feito.

"Bem, Luz do Sol... somos eu e você de novo. Eu meio que gosto disso." Eu falei com a voz suave enquanto deitava com ela no sofá. "Sinta-se livre para cochilar se eu estiver aborrecendo você. Eu geralmente não tenho ninguém com quem conversar no meio da noite, então estou aproveitando. Mas, não deixe-me impedi-la do seu sono de beleza - não que você precise. Você é a menina mais bonita do mundo inteiro. Você sabia?" Olhei para ela por alguns minutos enquanto ela olhava para mim. Ela começou a se contorcer quando eu fiquei quieto por muito tempo. Ela gostava do meu monólogo, aparentemente.

"Você sabe... o que eu penso algumas vezes?" Eu não pude deixar de fazer uma pausa, independentemente do seu protesto. Minha voz não era mais suave. Ela estava rachando com a emoção. "Eu me pergunto como seria ser seu papai. Eu fui quase um papai, uma vez... um tempo atrás. Às vezes eu me pergunto se aquele bebê seria tão doce como você é. Eu não consigo imaginar um bebê mais perfeito do que você. Tenho pensado sobre aquele bebê, sem parar... e você sabe o quê? Você é melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu jamais imaginei ter. Você é. Você é tão especial, querida. Sempre saiba disso." Ela tinha sua mão levantada para o meu rosto, agarrando meu queixo enquanto ele se movia com o meu discurso. Parei de falar e brinquei com ela por um tempinho.

"Eu não posso imaginar não estar em sua vida, Juliet. Se você fosse minha... Deus. Se você fosse minha, Luz do Sol... eu nunca abandonaria você. Eu agradeceria a Deus todos os dias pela sua existência. Eu agradeceria a Deus por ter me dado o maior prazer de ver você crescer e aprender coisas novas e ver o mundo... como alguém poderia se afastar de você? Como alguém poderia se afastar da sua mamãe? Eu sei que nós já conversamos sobre isso, mas eu estou totalmente..." Peguei sua mãozinha e a beijei antes de colocar mais uma dúzia na sua cabeça enquanto a aconchegava mais perto.

"Eu realmente tenho uma queda pela sua mamãe. Odeio que ela tenha sido deixada sozinha. Embora talvez seja a escolha dela. Você sabe? Você me diria? Você sabe, eu lhe digo tudo... talvez você pudesse dizer a ela que eu... Você poderia deixá-la saber que eu seria tão... eu seria... eu faria qualquer coisa por vocês duas. Qualquer coisa, Luz do Sol. Mas você tem um papai. Você _tem_ um. Em algum lugar. Se ele se aproximar... eu estou ferrado. Eu poderia lidar com perder outro bebê?" Apertei meus olhos fechados enquanto as lágrimas ameaçavam cair. Eu tinha prometido a mim mesmo esquecer o passado. Parar de pensar no outro bebê! Este está aqui. E ela já tem uma marca muito mais apertada no meu coração.

"Você acha que a mamãe gostaria de me ter mais por perto? Podemos ser uma família? O que você acha? Eu estou realmente tentando convencê-la, mas você poderia ajudar. Isso seria ótimo, se você ajudasse. Eu preciso de toda a ajuda que puder obter, claramente. Ou você acha que é muito cedo? Eu não quero fazer nada que vá afastá-la. Eu não sei se ela está pronta para um relacionamento comigo, ou qualquer coisa. Talvez ela precise de tempo. Ela está se esforçando tanto para iniciar uma nova vida para vocês duas... eu estaria no caminho? Eu tentaria fazer as coisas mais fáceis, mas isso pode complicar a vida dela. Eu não quero isso... então, o que você acha? Muito cedo? Provavelmente é. Você está certa. Mas, você não se importa de sair muito comigo, não é? Espero que não porque você e a mamãe..."

Oh, Deus. Avistei Bella com o canto do meu olho. Há quanto tempo ela estava ali? Porra! Por que eu tenho que verbalizar? Eu não podia simplesmente manter isso para mim? Nããão... Eu não queria isso. Eu não queria a sua piedade. Eu queria fazer isso direito, pelo amor de Cristo. Eu queria começar isso positivamente, não falando do passado e parecendo absolutamente patético. Ela me deu um aceno. Ela não parecia muito desconfortável, então determinei que ela não ouviu a maior parte disso, afinal. Eu a chamei para julgar o seu humor e depois de uma breve conversa, eu percebi que estava a salvo. Ela não esteve lá por muito tempo. Eu poderia continuar, como planejado.

Eu gostava da sua companhia, mesmo quando ela me questionou sobre Tanya. Eu não estava pronto para contar a ela toda a história. Ela não precisava da bagagem que eu estava tentando perder. Mas ela merecia algum tipo de resposta e isso resultou em eu tendo outra visão de por que essa mulher era, sem dúvida, perfeita para mim. Eu tinha suspeitado que Juliet fosse um acidente, na idade de Bella, muitas mulheres não têm um bebê sozinho de propósito. O fato de que ela imediatamente alterou sua vida para incluir esta nova vida me deixou maravilhado. E outra parte do meu coração pertencia a ela.

Enquanto adormeci no sofá com Juliet ressonando no meu peito, imaginei Bella grávida. Ela deve ter ficado tão bonita. Não há nada como uma mulher grávida feliz. Elas simplesmente exalam vida – que é tudo sobre isso. Criar e nutrir e amar. Eu gostaria de ter conhecido a Bella Grávida. Eu gostaria de poder ter estado lá por ela se ela estivesse com medo, ou estressada, ou exausta. Eu desejei que eu pudesse ter sentido a minha Luz do Sol chutando dentro da sua barriga inchada...

Acordei com um puxão enquanto Juliet tinha uma mão cheia do cabelo no meu peito. "Aaai!" Sussurrei com uma risada, erguendo seus dedos suavemente. "Isso que é puxar, Luz do Sol... bom dia!" Eu a levantei sobre mim uma vez que ela tinha soltado o cabelo e a trouxe até o meu rosto para esfregar meu nariz no seu pescoço. "Sentindo-se melhor?" Ela chutou e grunhiu e tentou agarrar-me. Eu a segurei melhor e sentei-me, esfregando o meu pescoço rígido. O sol já estava nascendo, pelo menos Juliet dormiu bem.

Eu a coloquei em seu carrinho para que eu pudesse fazer xixi, mas ela começou a choramingar assim que a coloquei para baixo. "Oh oh oh... shhh! Não acorde a mamãe! Ok. Como vamos fazer isso? _Eu_ não tenho uma fralda, você sabe." Eu não tinha escolha. Rastejando e passando pelo meu quarto, eu vi Bella, dormindo profundamente. Puxei a porta e corri para o banheiro com Juliet no meu ombro. "Tudo bem. Não olhe".

Lavei uma mão de cada vez... o que foi uma luta... e escovei meus dentes desajeitadamente enquanto Juliet tentava agarrar a escova de dentes. Ela certamente tinha começado a ficar mais ativa nas duas semanas que eu não tinha estado muito perto! Então eu atendi as suas necessidades matinais. Dei um banho nela e troquei sua fralda e encontrei uma roupa limpa na bolsa. Só então ela começou a protestar contra qualquer forma de entretenimento. Ela estava com fome. E eu não podia fazer nada sobre isso.

Com muito cuidado, entrei no meu quarto pronto para o desafio da Bella Matinal. "Você faz isso." Sussurrei para Juliet, sem vontade de ter minha cabeça arrancada. Ou pior, ser chamado de idiota. Ou Jake. Eu exalei, deixando o passado e levando seu pequeno pacote para perto da cabeceira. Seus olhos se abriram instantaneamente quando Juliet chorou.

"Ei." Eu sussurrei. "Você está na minha casa. De novo. É de manhã e Juliet realmente está com fome".

"Sim... hum... sim!" Ela se sentou, esfregando os olhos. Ela estava obviamente fazendo uma enorme tentativa de não repetir a última vez também. Ela tentou sorrir. Isso foi apreciado. Ela puxou um travesseiro no seu colo e esticou os braços para o seu bebê. Eu esperei até que ela tivesse soltado sua blusa para levantar Juliet até colocá-la sobre o travesseiro. Juliet fechou-se sobre ela avidamente e eu comecei a deixá-las.

"Ela cheira bem! Você deu banho nela?"

Eu ri e me virei na porta. "Sim. Estávamos matando o tempo. Eu queria deixá-la dormir. Havia um pouco de sabonete de bebê na bolsa dela, então... ela gosta da pia da minha cozinha!"

Bella sorriu verdadeiramente para mim. Não forçado. "Você é incrível. Você dormiu bem?"

"Sim! Claro, tivemos um ótimo sono lá fora." Eu assenti e encostei-me no batente da porta.

"Eu me sinto horrível! Tomando sua cama toda, enquanto você dormia... no sofá?"

Eu assenti. "Mm-hmm. Eu e Juliet".

"Você poderia ter, pelo menos, a enfiado aqui..."

"Não foi um problema. Honestamente." Eu fiquei lá, demorando na soleira da porta enquanto Juliet engolia seu café da manhã, até que comecei a me sentir como um Peeping Tom*. "Ok, bem, eu vou deixá-la com isso".

_*Peeping Tom: uma espécie de voyeur._

Tomei banho, fiz a barba e percebi que não tinha trazido nenhuma roupa comigo, então vesti minha calça de hospital de volta para correr para o meu quarto para alguma roupa real. "Desculpe..." Eu murmurei enquanto corria.

"Hey, eu gosto da moldura que você escolheu para a foto." Ela gritou.

Eu me virei, segurando minha cueca na minha mão. "Uh, sim. Isso estava... por aí... ficou bom..." Eu empurrei a cueca boxer no meu bolso e me inclinei para uma camisa. Eu tinha que ter uma calça jeans pendurada em algum lugar...

"Eu acho que sua calça está na cadeira?" Bella inclinou a cabeça em direção à cadeira no canto, que continha uma pilha de roupas limpas dobradas, bem como algumas roupas descartadas e amarrotadas que eu tinha jogado ali enquanto tirava a cada dia. Juliet arrotou enquanto fui pegar as calças na cadeira.

"Essa é boa!" Eu ri, cavando até ver se eu tinha um par limpo na pilha. Bella estava começando a 2ª rodada quando olhei para cima. Ótimo. A primeira regra que eu tinha feito para mim quando se lida com esta mulher era não ficar de commando em calças de hospital... e aqui estava eu. E ali estavam seus seios.

"Ela não golfou quando arrotou. Então a barriga dela já melhorou?" Bella parecia alheia ao meu desconforto sobre a minha situação.

"Ela dormiu bem. Eu acho que ela soltou a maior parte disso no carro. O bumbum dela está um pouco vermelho, no entanto. Coloquei o remédio. Esperamos que não chegue à fase de formação de bolhas." Abaixe, abaixe... Eu pedi ao meu pênis para se comportar enquanto eu segurava minha roupa na minha cintura.

"Oh meu Deus, ela cheira tão bem! Eu não estou acostumada a isso no início da manhã." Bella riu enquanto cheirou o perfume de bebê que eu também adorava. "Cheira a ela!" Juliet pegou leite demais e soltou a boca para tossir o excesso, exatamente quando eu tinha sentado na borda oposta da cama e inclinado.

Fiquei de cara com seu seio, eu olhei para ela com um sorriso envergonhado.

"Desculpe..." Nós dois murmuramos com os rostos avermelhados. Sentei-me ereto, roupas no meu colo. Não era como se eu pudesse ir a qualquer lugar agora.

"Ela está bem?"

"Sim, ela sempre se engasga com o excesso. Não é um grande negócio. Eu deveria ter sabido... Desculpe..."

Dei de ombros. "Nada que eu não tenha visto antes".

"Sim." Bella riu nervosamente. "Eu acho que isso é verdade. Meus peitos parecem encontrar o seu caminho na conversa em uma base regular".

"E a visão." Eu ri. "Está tudo bem. É um perigo da amamentação. Exposição não intencional. Isso é natural, no entanto... não se preocupe com isso".

"Não faz você se sentir desconfortável? Jazz corre para fora do cômodo ao primeiro sinal disso. Meu pai não consegue aceitar também".

Sorri para ela, sinceramente. "Isso é... natural. Não seja autoconsciente sobre isso. Você está em casa, alimentando seu bebê. Não é grande coisa".

"Eu estou na sua cama, na verdade. E acho que você está desconfortável." Ela estava mastigando seu lábio – não tornando as coisas melhores. Eu tinha o desejo de mordiscá-la toda vez que a via fazendo isso.

"Hum..."

"Seja honesto, Edward! Eu não quero que você se sinta desconfortável com a gente!"

Huh. Tudo bem. "Há uma coisa masculina... é natural também..."

"OH!"

Ela entendeu isso, alto e claro. A expressão no seu rosto me fez rir e logo, ela estava rindo também.

"Tudo bem, estamos perturbando o café da manhã de Juliet com a nossa estupidez. Eu vi seu seio... e é muito espetacular, a propósito. E agora, você vai me ver fazer uma saída apressada e desajeitada com a minha ereção e vamos deixar por isso mesmo. Combinado?"

Ela riu um pouco mais e me puxou em sua direção antes que eu levantasse. "Você é realmente doce." Ela beijou minha bochecha e bagunçou meu cabelo.

No banheiro, eu parei na frente do espelho, contemplando isso. Isso era como um tapinha na cabeça do menino estúpido com uma grande paixão? Ela queria honestidade. Eu vi seu seio, eu tenho uma ereção. Isso é o que acontece quando um homem é atraído por uma mulher. Será que ela me vê como um pervertido... ou pior, fofo? Ugh. Isso seria mais duro do que eu pensei. "Sem trocadilhos." Eu disse em voz alta para o meu tesão não cooperativo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam desse capítulo? Fofo e cheio de revelações, né?_

Bem, h_oje começa o meu "recesso de fim de ano" e só voltarei a postar em __**16 de janeiro.**_

_Quero agradecer por vocês estarem aqui acompanhando e deixando reviews! E desejo que todas tenham um FELIZ NATAL e um 2012 repleto de realizações!_

Bjs,

**Ju**

Para quem acompanha **La Canzone della Bella Cigna**, não conseguimos traduzir o cap. a tempo, então ele só será postado depois do recesso... desculpem por isso!

E o cap. extra de **High Anxiety **e o último cap. de** Bedroom Confessions **eu postarei amanhã.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

"Ele gosta de mim também!" Eu disse para Juliet enquanto ele corria para o banheiro. "Ou, pelo menos, uma parte dele gosta de uma parte minha. O que você acha? Eu sei que _você_ pode tê-lo a qualquer momento - ele é louco por você, mas, e quanto a mim? Eu realmente gostei do nosso abraço na noite passada. Foi legal, hein? Mas você conseguiu dormir com ele! Estou morrendo de inveja! Da próxima vez, traga-o e compartilhe o amor, ok? Ele tem um coração enorme..." Não tão pequeno... uh... em outros lugares também. Eu ri sozinha. Eu dei-lhe uma ereção! Foi por isso que ele fugiu do meu apartamento da última vez? Achei que ele era como Jasper. Talvez ele estivesse excitado!

Eu estava chutando meus calcanhares contra o colchão animadamente quando ele passou. "Traga-a para fora quando ela terminar para que você possa fazer suas necessidades matinais".

"Claro. Nós vamos!" Gritei de volta, de repente muito esperançosa.

Ele a pegou de mim com um sorriso e eu rapidamente peguei minha bolsa para ir me limpar. Olhando no espelho, eu ofeguei. Eu não estava acostumada a me maquiar nos dias de hoje. Eu tinha ido dormir com rímel. Bela aparência para um guaxinim. E meu hálito! Argh! Café... e sem limpeza antes de deitar. Não admira que um beijo na bochecha foi suficiente para ele! Pulei no chuveiro enquanto escovava meus dentes para eliminar todo o grude matinal com pressa. Graças a Deus eu não tinha tido tempo ontem para mudar para a única roupa de reposição que eu tinha levado para o casamento. Pelo menos _ela _estava limpa.

Quando saí, fui atingida com o meu cheiro favorito de todos os tempos. Oh, não, este homem perfeito não estava cozinhando bacon para mim! Oh, sim! Sim, ele estava! Eu praticamente dancei até a cozinha, onde ele estava cozinhando, durante todo o tempo entretendo Juliet em sua cadeirinha. Ele a tinha em cima da mesa, empurrada contra a parede e mantida no lugar com uma pesada enciclopédia para que os chutes dela não a sacudissem para fora da mesa. Ele pensava em tudo!

Envolvi meus braços em torno da cintura dele por trás, dando-lhe um aperto rápido e quando ele se virou, beijei seu rosto novamente. "Um bom obrigada. Com o grude matinal desaparecido".

Ele sorriu e corou e serviu-me um copo de suco de laranja. "É uma bela manhã. Quer comer na varanda?"

Ele carregou a bandeja de comida enquanto eu trouxe Juliet em sua cadeirinha. A varanda estava na sombra, então era um local perfeito para relaxar e apreciar a refeição dele. Devorei o meu primeiro bacon, mas quando mordi sua omelete, eu estava no céu.

"OhmeuDeus..." Exclamei com a boca cheia. "Isto é..." Eu parei para engolir. "Este é o meu novo favorito! O que há neste?"

Ele tinha um enorme sorriso enquanto bebericava seu suco. "Bem, ovos, é claro. Pimentão doce, queijo asiago e bacon. Eu normalmente jogo um pouco de cebola nele também, mas pela Luz do Sol... nada de cebola hoje. Bom?"

"Fo..." Eu segurei a minha resposta usual 'fodidamente incrível!' pela Luz do Sol. "Fabuloso! Ok. Estou vindo para o café da manhã todos os dias!"

Ele riu e se recostou na cadeira. "Você pode ter o meu bacon também, se você gostar. Eu já tive o suficiente. E eu não quero meu braço arrancado do seu lugar se você decidir lutar comigo por isso".

"Eu ganharia, pelo bacon." Pisquei para ele, então abaixei minha cabeça enquanto eu corava. Ameaçar o homem, depois flertar? Sério? Eu realmente precisava trabalhar nesta cena de como-prender-um-homem-perfeito. Eu era ruim. "É bom aqui fora. Você ajeitou muito bem." Aí, mais conversa civilizada para a nossa refeição juntos. Bem feito.

Ele assentiu. "Eu passo muito tempo aqui fora. Eu raramente como à mesa, na verdade. É aqui ou no sofá. E é geralmente comida pronta. A menos que eu tenha um par de dias seguidos de folga. Mas eu poderia entrar no hábito de cozinhar todas as manhãs se você não se importar com horários estranhos." Ele sorriu para mim e colocou os pés em cima da elevação debaixo da mesa.

Meus olhos foram até a sua virilha. Completamente sem intenção. Simplesmente estava... lá. E então não estava, quando ele se levantou em um flash no momento em que Juliet protestou pela nossa falta de atenção. Ele a trouxe para a mesa, insistindo que eu terminasse de comer enquanto ele brincava com ela.

Tomei o meu tempo limpando os pratos e limpando a cozinha. Juliet parecia bem agora, então realmente não havia razão para não levá-la para casa. Mas eu não queria deixá-lo ainda. Pensei em convidá-lo para vermos as fotos do casamento para eliminar os insucessos, mas isso apenas o deixaria triste de novo? Ele estava de ótimo humor atualmente. E, surpreendentemente, havia zero estranheza depois das nossas exposições mais cedo esta manhã. Eu queria manter as coisas exatamente como estavam.

Ele mesmo resolveu o problema para mim quando eu finalmente voltei para fora. Ele informou-me que tinha coisas para fazer e nos pediu para ir junto. Isso me salvaria transportar mantimentos nas mãos no final da semana. Então nós fizemos compras juntos, jogando extras nos carrinhos um do outro e provocando sobre as seleções de alimentos. Foi a maior diversão que eu já tive em uma mercearia.

Próxima parada, limpeza a seco, para um smoking com vômito de bebê e um Chanel incrustado de leite. A senhora atrás do balcão riu da nossa entrega. "Ah, o lado glamouroso da paternidade!"

Nós não a corrigimos.

Ele me levou para o fornecedor que entregava coisas de bebê para o hospital e me carregou de fraldas e toalhas anti-alérgicas, bem como almofadas para os seios e sacos de armazenamento para congelamento do meu leite. Eu não sei de onde veio tudo isso - ele fez um acordo e alegou que tinha que ser ele a fazer o pagamento, já que ele era o membro da equipe médica. Ele não aceitou o dinheiro mais tarde também.

"Devemos deixar a comida em casa antes de apodrecer no carro." Ele sorriu quando puxamos para a nossa rua. "Mas faça isso rápido".

Nós nem sequer nos incomodamos com a divisão. Ele me ajudou a colocar minhas coisas e então pegou uma caixa de cada uma das coisas que ele pegou no fornecedor e seus mantimentos, nós voltamos para o apartamento dele. "Poderia muito bem manter algumas coisas à mão, assim você não tem que carregar a bolsa por aí".

Passamos a tarde passeando no cais. Era perto do restaurante onde foi o jantar de ensaio. Ele pagou a conta lá e tivemos um jantar antes de voltar para a praia e ver os artistas de rua e turistas. Juliet estava dormindo em seu carrinho.

"Coisas para fazer já acabaram, a propósito. Isto agora é um encontro. Ele informou-me casualmente quando estávamos sentados no muro e observávamos o pôr do sol sobre o oceano. "Você fica me descartando, então dessa forma... você não pode. Está feito. E você não pode dizer não." Ele virou para mim com um adorável sorriso torto e olhos suplicantes. Eu odiava que eu tivesse ferido seus sentimentos com as rejeições anteriores.

"Eu não tenho uma palavra a dizer quando isso está feito, nesse caso?" Perguntei-lhe alegremente.

Ele sorriu e limpou a garganta. "Eu acho que eu poderia dar-lhe isso".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Bom. Porque não está feito." Peguei sua mão e entrelacei meus dedos com os seus e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ele riu e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Ficamos sentados lá, nunca mais felizes, até que a brisa aumentou e ficou muito frio para Juliet e meus seios temperamentais. Eles estavam prontos para explodir.

Eu amamentei no carro, para aliviar um pouco do meu desconforto. Ele inclinou seu banco para trás e fingiu adormecer. Quando o elevador parou no meu andar, ele foi o primeiro a sair.

"O quê?" Ele sorriu. "Que tipo de encontro seria se eu não a levasse à sua porta?"

"Um encontro moderno?" Eu provoquei.

Ele revirou os olhos e inclinou-se contra a parede enquanto eu me atrapalhava pelas minhas chaves. "Então, você estaria interessada em fazer isso novamente mais vezes? Ou foi tão horrível como você pensou que seria?"

Não horrível. O dia mais perfeito da minha vida! "Nós temos que pegar nossa roupa na limpeza a seco..."

"Ah, sim." Ele se virou para mim, ainda encostado na parede. "Eu ligaria para você, mas não tenho o seu número".

Olhei para ele com espanto. "Sério? Você não tem?"

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu sou péssimo nessa coisa de encontro. Eu não posso nem conseguir números, e eu recebo recusas quando eu pergunto pessoalmente. Terei de levá-la como refém para cada encontro?"

Eu sorri para ele e corajosamente estendi a mão para o seu bolso pelo seu telefone. Seus olhos arregalaram até que ele percebeu o que eu estava procurando. Digitei meu número em seus contatos e o passei de volta.

"Eu não direi não no futuro, a não ser sem uma razão malditamente boa".

Ele sugou seu lábio; um sorriso enorme iluminando seu rosto. Eu adorava seu sorriso. Eu amava como seus olhos apertavam e brilhavam. E eu amava o som da sua risada. Ele estava rindo quando agachou-se para dizer boa noite para Juliet.

"Obrigado pela noite passada, Luz do Sol. Vamos fazer isso novamente algum dia. Realmente em breve." Ele se inclinou e beijou a bochecha dela antes de levantar-se completamente ereto. Às vezes eu esqueço o quanto ele era alto.

"E você..." Ele disse suavemente enquanto acariciava minha bochecha com as costas da sua mão. "Eu tive um dia realmente ótimo. Obrigado. Por tudo." Seus braços foram ao redor de mim em um abraço apertado e ele beijou minha cabeça. Eu beijei seu pescoço, pois era tudo que eu poderia alcançar.

Ele estava corando quando nos separamos, mas moveu-se para perto e deu um beijo muito delicado em meus lábios antes de passar pelo corredor até as escadas.

Eu fiquei ali parada, no corredor, muito tempo depois que ele tinha ido, apenas tentando recuperar o fôlego. Puta merda! Se este sentimento era parte dos hormônios pós-parto, eu queria que eles permanecessem ao redor para sempre. Nunca na minha vida um beijo tinha me afetado tanto. Foi tão... Edward. Suave, intenso, e prometendo mais. Lambi meus lábios para prová-lo novamente. Ele tinha um gosto bonito. Não havia outra maneira de descrevê-lo. Ou a ele. Ele era um homem bonito. Ele me beijou. Ele me queria. Eu tinha que contar para Alice!

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

Bella e seu beijo espontâneo, não uma, mas duas vezes, me fizeram repensar o meu novo plano. Eu tinha pensado que lento e suave era o caminho para ir com ela. Ela precisava de segurança, sendo sozinha com uma criança. Eu queria que ela não apenas confiasse em mim com Juliet, mas confiasse em mim para estar lá, ponto final. Por ambas. Se o pai de Juliet tinha se afastado da criança mais perfeita já criada, Bella deve ter algum medo do abandono. Eu precisava que ela acreditasse que eu nunca faria isso com elas.

Eu pensei que tinha fodido isso quando disse a ela que descartei o meu noivado porque nós discordamos em um plano que eu tinha feito. Isso me fez soar controlador. Isso me fez soar frio e indiferente. No entanto, dizer a ela a razão completa simplesmente parecia ainda... sem tato. Eu tinha estado em três encontros desde o rompimento, e dois deles conversavam interminavelmente sobre seus relacionamentos podres do passado. Credo.

Bella não parecia o tipo de garota que era casual sobre afeto físico. Ela tinha corado cada vez que um dos membros super amáveis da minha família mostraram a ela algum afeto. Claro, eu tomei o primeiro como um beijo de simpatia. Ou um beijo simples. Mas o segundo foi diferente. Seus braços eram bons ao redor de mim também. Talvez eu estivesse sendo um pouco descontraído demais.

Minha propensão pelo excesso de planejamento não tinha conseguido me levar a qualquer lugar, então decidi ser um pouco sorrateiro. Se eu simplesmente a levasse para sair - não perguntasse - ela não poderia me rejeitar. E então talvez ela me dê uma chance, uma chance real de fazer parte das vidas delas.

Minha língua traçou sobre meu lábio quando deitei na cama, lembrando como seus lábios macios eram contra os meus quando eu a beijei um boa noite. Ela não esperava isso, mas ela não desgostou disso. Sorri, muito satisfeito com o meu novo curso de ação. Espontaneidade tinha seu lado bom, com certeza. E eu estava amando minha cama com cheiro de Bella! Sim! Isto valeu a pena o pescoço dolorido de dormir no sofá.

Virando, eu olhei para a foto ao lado da minha cama. Luz do Sol... saí da cama e arranquei do chão a camisa que eu estive usando quando ela dormiu em mim e a trouxe de volta para a cama, abraçando-a perto. Minhas duas garotas encheram a minha noite com nada além de sonhos doces.

Eu tive um turno cedo e extenso no dia seguinte. Nenhuma alegria. No próximo eu liguei – ninguém atendeu. Nenhuma ligação de retorno. Eu estava começando a sentir um pouco de pena de mim mesmo no terceiro dia enquanto eu comia um jantar tardio, sozinho, lá fora.

"Ei! Você está em casa?"

Eu pulei ao som da voz de Bella. Inclinando-me, eu sorri para o seu rosto virado. "O telefone é mais fácil em seu pescoço, sabe. Você pode atender quando eu ligo. Ou ligar de volta".

"Você ligou?" Ela pareceu sincera em sua surpresa. "Oh! Eu o tinha desligado por um tempo quando estava trabalhando! Droga! Eu perdi você!"

Dei de ombros. "Você perdeu meu número?"

Ela franziu a testa para mim. "Eu nunca sei quando é um bom momento para você. Eu não quero interrompê-lo no trabalho, ou quando você estiver dormindo. Eu não o perdi".

"Nem sempre é tão ruim - minha hora no hospital. Houve um monte de favores trocados pelo último final de semana. E os trigêmeos... isso é uma situação única. Nós teremos apenas um deles, em breve. Então meu pager será muito mais silencioso".

"Eles estão bem?" Sua voz era suave, cheia de preocupação.

"Um deles deve ir para casa na próxima semana. Esperançosamente. A maior menina. A menor... ela foi enviada para o hospital infantil. Ela precisa de mais uma cirurgia e 24 horas de cuidados. Ela foi embora esta manhã – é por isso que eu cheguei tão tarde ontem. Eu tinha responsabilidades na clínica hoje, então eu queria ter certeza de que tudo estava certo para ela. O menino só precisa de um pouco de peso e ele deve sair da UTI Neonatal, pelo menos".

"A menorzinha ficará bem?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Ela tem grandes problemas. Além do buraco em seu coração, ela foi a última a sair e ficou muito tempo sem oxigênio. Há danos cerebrais. Ela provavelmente viverá, mas ela nunca ficará bem".

"Merda. Eu não sei como você faz isso." Seus olhos estavam lacrimejando e ela nem sequer conhecia os bebês.

"Alguns dias são difíceis." Admiti com um sorriso triste. "Como está a nossa menina?"

Bella sorriu com prazer. "Perfeita!"

"Ela absolutamente é".

"Ei, como você se sentiria sobre nós o levando para tomar um sorvete?"

Minhas sobrancelhas dispararam para cima. "Eu estarei lá em baixo em cinco minutos!" Sua risada me fez sorrir ainda mais.

"É melhor nos dar dez. Eu tenho que vestir a _nossa_ menina. Ela tem um bumbum nu!" Ela sussurrou.

"A assadura dela está de volta? Deixe-a. Vou dar uma olhada. Já estou descendo".

Eu levei minha bolsa médica, apenas no caso.

"Não é tão ruim." Eu disse com alívio depois de colocar a fralda nela. "Continue colocando o medicamento e amamente, amamente, amamente".

"Você não acha que sou eu, que ela está reagindo ao meu leite?" Havia linhas de preocupação em sua testa.

"Eu realmente não sei. Ela estava indo muito bem entre as fórmulas." Suspirei enquanto corria a mão através do meu cabelo. "Ambos eram à base de leite... eu diria que isso é o culpado. Mas, deixe-a se recuperar e vamos ver. Pronta para ir?" Eu tinha acabado de vestir Juliet enquanto falava e a levantei alta sobre a minha cabeça enquanto ela gorgolejava e grunhia. "Deus, olhe esse rosto. Você pode imaginar quando ela começar a rir?"

"Será você, quem consegue a primeira risada dela." Bella sorriu quando parou na nossa frente.

"Você acha? Deus! Mantenha um gravador de mão, no caso de eu não estar aqui quando ela o fizer. Eu não quero perder isso!"

Quando as palavras saíram, eu pensei, que idiota presunçoso! Eu me perguntei se ela algum dia se sentiu como se eu estivesse me intrometendo; tomando algo dela quando clamava seu bebê dessa maneira. Eu deveria rebobinar um pouco. Mas então Juliet agarrou meu nariz e gritou e eu não pude deixar de rir e sufocá-la com beijos. Que bebê adorável. Quem poderia não amar este bebê?

Bella estava nos observando intensamente com um enorme sorriso. "Eu deveria mesmo me preocupar com o carrinho dela, ou você vai carregá-la? Devíamos comprar uma daqueles bolsas canguru para você e você pode simplesmente colocá-la nele!"

"Oh, legal!" Meus olhos brilharam e então eu vi Bella rindo de mim. "Sinto muito... eu simplesmente amo o seu bebê. Eu quero comê-la!" Eu esfreguei meu nariz na sua barriga e pescoço e pequenos punhos. "Devorá-la em pedaços!"

Ainda rindo, mas não com má intenção, Bella virou-nos para a porta. "Vamos conseguir o seu sorvete antes que não sobre nada dela!"

"Então, você nunca respondeu ao meu pedido de resposta para o meu convite este fim de semana." Bella disse casualmente enquanto passeávamos.

"Sábado, certo? Espero que sim. Quero dizer, eu estarei trabalhando, então espero que eu possa sair a tempo para fazer isso".

"Não é um grande negócio".

Eu olhei para ela. Ela estava tentando ser legal sobre isso, mas a pequena linha franzida entre seus olhos me disse que este jantar era um grande negócio. "Eu quero estar lá. Farei tudo que posso para estar lá".

Tudo em minhas intenções não era suficiente. Liguei para ela no sábado à noite quando eu queria estar lá, em pessoa.

"Ei! Onde você está?" Sua voz estava ansiosa.

"Preso no hospital. Alguém teve o pior momento do mundo para o trabalho de parto." Tentei fazer piada. "Eu tenho que esperar pelo parto. Ela está no tempo certo, então não vai demorar muito com o bebê... mas é o primeiro dela; eu não sei por quanto tempo ela demorará. Eu realmente sinto muito, Bella. Eu quero estar aí mais do que qualquer coisa".

"Está tudo bem. Eu entendo." As palavras dela foram cortadas. Merda!

"Se ela avançar rapidamente, eu ainda posso fazer isso. Até que horas é tarde demais?"

Eu ouvi uma risada suave. Ela não estava muito chateada. "Nunca é tarde demais. Simplesmente venha qualquer que seja a hora em que você chegar em casa".

"Sim?" Eu estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Sim. Sempre. Até breve. Esperemos".

E eu tinha um gostinho do que meu pai passou. Tanya nunca se importava se eu estava atrasado. Ela estava frequentemente no trabalho mais do que eu estava, afinal. Mas nós, às vezes, dificilmente tínhamos sido como meu pai sobre isso. Eu me senti horrível agora. Não é como se eu preferisse estar no hospital... No entanto, eu entendi como Bella poderia se sentir abandonada.

O tempo arrastou e arrastou. Esta mulher nunca vai ter o bebê? Na realidade, foi apenas algumas horas e perfeitamente, um parto normal. O bebê foi verificado perfeitamente; menino saudável. E eu saí, esperemos, pela noite toda.

Cheguei na porta de Bella, sem fôlego, pouco antes das 22hs. Não tarde, pelos padrões de festa, mas eu tinha perdido o seu jantar. Alice cumprimentou-me à porta e anunciou, "O Dr. Cullen está aqui!"

Eu corei, encarando uma sala cheia de estranhos. Ela me puxou para dentro, apresentando-me a um eclético grupo de rostos com quem eu nunca mais colocaria um nome. Sorri e balancei a cabeça e apertei as mãos. Eu tinha acabado de me inclinar para perguntar a Alice onde Bella estava quando ela apareceu, vindo do quarto. Desculpei-me e fui cumprimentar a bela anfitriã. Ela estava com uma calça casual e uma blusa envolta em torno dela que se agarrava a ela. Seu cabelo estava solto em ondas pelas costas.

"Eu sinto muito por estar atrasado." Eu abaixei e beijei sua bochecha levemente. "Eu não sabia o que trazer para você - o vinho está fora e você é alérgica a flores... os dois melhores presentes dos convidados. Então eu trouxe descafeinado para você." Eu segurava um saco de presente do mesmo café que ela gostou no meu apartamento. "E um brinquedo de bebê para Juliet".

Ela corou quando acariciou minha bochecha. "Doce. Edward, você não tinha que me trazer qualquer coisa. Eu só queria você aqui. Eu queria que você conhecesse meus amigos".

Não era exatamente um ajuste confortável, eu e os amigos de Bella. Eram todos do meio artístico. Eu... não era. Em nada. Achei divertida a companhia de Jasper. Ele podia falar sobre qualquer coisa, e falava, de uma forma divertida. Ele era muito animado e encontrei-me perguntando de onde eu o conhecia. Eu o tinha visto pelo prédio, mas sua voz... eu não conseguia identificá-la.

"Está se divertindo?" A voz suave de Bella tirou-me de um sonho que comecei quando Jasper se afastou para pegar uma bebida. "Você tem água? Deixe-me pegar alguma coisa para você... vinho? Eu tenho cerveja, se você preferir".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "De plantão." Inclinei meu copo para ela e sorri.

Ela balançou a cabeça, parecendo estranha. "As pessoas estão falando de sair em breve. Vou pegar algo para você comer quando eles forem. Se você não tiver que sair..."

Eu não queria deixá-la, mas eu não me sentia exatamente à vontade aqui. Bella não era ela mesma também. Não havia aquele brilho brincalhão em seus olhos, ou seu humor sarcástico. Ela não estava sequer tão agitada como de costume. Ela parecia entediada.

A festa esvaziou rapidamente, uma vez que os primeiros convidados foram embora e Bella parecia muito mais relaxada quando era apenas nós quatro. Alice tagarelando com todas as fofocas que Bella perdeu enquanto recolhia os copos. Examinei Jasper de perto.

"Ok, isso está me deixando louco... de onde eu conheço você?" Eu finalmente deixei escapar quando ele me pegou olhando.

Ele gargalhou e Alice veio se juntar a nós. Ela se sentou no braço da cadeira dele, descansando a cabeça na dele. "Provavelmente não é o visual que você conhece. Você pode olhar para ele até que a vaca tussa, mas o cara no fundo do comercial da Kia provavelmente não virá à mente".

"Meu trabalho mais recente." Ele sorriu e curvou-se em seu assento. "Pagou dois meses de aluguel. Se eu tivesse uma palavra... apenas uma palavra! Eu estaria grande!"

Eles riram. Eu congelei. Eu não tinha ideia do que um ator fazia para um comercial. Eles estavam brincando?

"De qualquer forma, cara, vou lhe dar uma pausa. As pessoas ficam loucas pensando que me conhecem".

"É a voz dele que você conhece." Alice concordou com ele. "Aquele irritante anúncio de seguros que é passado, tipo, 20 vezes por dia no rádio... meu homem!"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não escuto rádio o suficiente para saber... Não é isso".

"Bella? De onde Edward conheceria Jazz? Você pode pensar em algo que era super exposto?"

"Sim, a bunda dele quando ele fez aquela cena do mergulho daquela vez? Lembra?" Os três gargalharam, recontando a história de como ele havia surfado na multidão após seu mergulho, mas sua calça ficou dentro de três linhas do palco. "Realmente, no entanto... hum... ele fez esse anúncio para a Lowe há um tempo atrás. Mas isso não estava em seu próprio sotaque..."

Eu escorreguei mais para baixo em minha cadeira e sorri. "Não se preocupem. Isso virá para mim".

"Oh meu Deus!" Bella começou a rir forte, claramente muito mais como si mesma com este grupo de amigos íntimos. "Talvez você tenha visto a estreia de Shakespeare de Jasper!"

"E o final..." Ele demorou.

"Romeu, oh, Romeu..." Alice o provocou de brincadeira. "Jazz fez uma apresentação. Nós tínhamos acabado de nos conhecer e, oh Deus... foi realmente horrível, mas o que você diria?"

Eu dei de ombros, rindo com a visão na minha cabeça deste homem em collants. "Graças a Deus você não está fazendo essa peça de novo?" Eu sugeri. "É verdadeiramente ridícula. O que teria feito muito mais interessante é se você tivesse feito isso em seu próprio sotaque. Um bom e velho conto patético da tragédia. Só que, em vez do iminente final, entorne suas dez garrafas e fuja para encontrar outra garota. Felizmente, uma de idade desta vez".

Eu enfrentei olhares silenciosos. Oh, porra. O que eu tinha feito? Jasper era sensível sobre o seu patrimônio? Seu sotaque? Sua atuação? Abaixei meus olhos, envergonhado por insultar pessoas que eu realmente queria conhecer melhor. Eu deveria ter me abstido de fazer um discurso como esse até que eu os conhecesse. Tarde demais agora.

"Bem, os homens realmente não entendem o romance todo disso." Alice falou, um sorriso simpático em seu rosto.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, eu não vejo isso como romântico, no mínimo. É a origem do emo. _'Oh, Deus! Se eu não posso ter ESSA pessoa, eu prefiro MORRER!'_" Percebi que minhas observações não tinham desprezado Jasper tanto como provocado o debate clássico sobre este conto.

Alice sorriu. "Então, de quantos amores você fugiu em busca de outro?"

"Nenhum, eu acho - se é isso o que você determina que seja o amor. Eu nunca me senti como se eu não pudesse viver sem uma pessoa. Suponho que a história deles seja triste, até mesmo trágica - mas eu discordo com a romantização disso. Primeiro, ela é uma criança..."

"Que se defendeu sozinha!" Bella opinou pela primeira vez nesta conversa. "Ela não quer Paris! Ela quer seu verdadeiro amor! Isso _é_ romântico".

"Verdadeiro amor? Ela tem o que... 14 anos? Como ela sabe nessa idade! Outro menino bonito apareceria junto..."

"Ugh!" As garotas gemeram suas frustrações com minha falta de ser romântico.

"Falando nisso... é barbárie que os pais dela a estejam casando, em primeiro lugar. Ela é uma criança!"

"É assim que era feito naquela época... Julieta é corajosa e auto-confiante!" Bella argumentou e é aí que isso me bateu.

"Ah... não me diga..." Fechei meus olhos atrás da minha mão. "Você nomeou seu bebê em homenagem a _essa _Julieta*****?"

_*Em inglês, Julieta é Juliet._

"Eu sempre gostei do nome, isso é tudo..."

"Porque, honestamente, se a _nossa_ Juliet algum dia valorizar um cara mais do que sua própria vida... eu... ela não teria que se preocupar sobre ele se matar porque eu o mataria primeiro por fazê-la se sentir tão insegura sobre si mesma! E então eu a matricularia em um curso de auto-consciência que faria a maldita certeza que ela saberia que ela valia mais do que qualquer cara. O cara certo esperaria. Ele esperaria até que ela fosse madura o suficiente para realmente saber se este era seu verdadeiro amor. Ele esperaria até que ela se conhecesse e seus próprios desejos e necessidades, e então... Então seria romântico. Nenhuma dessas coisas emo para a Luz do Sol. Qualquer pessoa que se aproxime dela é melhor provar que é digno da sua afeição. E ele deveria malditamente bem esperar!"

Esta explosão foi recebida com mais olhares silenciosos. Tanto para dominar em minha afirmação sobre Juliet.

Bella foi a primeira a falar após o silêncio constrangedor, citando o próprio Shakespeare. "Que a luz através além da janela quebra. É o oriente e Julieta é o sol".

Fiquei espantado em meu próprio silêncio. Porcaria. A mesma peça pela qual segurei tal desprezo falava meus sentimentos pela minha Luz do Sol com precisão.

Alice e Jasper fizeram uma rápida retirada, embora cortês. No caminho passando por mim, Jasper falou baixinho em seu sotaque. "Eu concordo, a propósito. Emo, não romance." Ele piscou e deu um tapinha nas minhas costas. "Vejo você em breve".

"Sim... talvez..." Eu ri. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de um momento onde eu tinha colocado meus pés pelas mãos de tal grande forma. Eu estava engasgado com isso.

"Eu realmente sei como limpar uma festa, hein?" Eu disse suavemente da porta. "Você precisa de mais alguma ajuda, ou seria melhor eu ir agora?"

Bella pegou minha mão e me puxou para longe da porta, fechando-a.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam desse único beijo entre eles? E esse relacionamento deles, está ficando tããão fofo... *suspira* O próximo capítulo é todo em POV Edward, quando começamos a aprender mais sobre a sua mágoa. Ele pode até mesmo falar com Bella até tarde da noite desta vez! Uau! Ele pode lidar com isso?_

_Bem, eu sei que vocês estão ansiosas por capítulos de todas as fics, mas essa aqui foi a única que consegui postar no dia do cronograma, portanto, por favor, não adianta ficarem enchendo de reviews dizendo que estou demorando e atrasada, mas eu faço o que posso com o tempo livre que tenho e tb pq estou programando uma viagem de um mês que farei pelos EUA no final de fevereiro... Se quiserem deixar reviews comentando sobre a história, ótimo, mas se for para deixar só para me cobrar capítulos novos, isso não fará com que eu traduza mais rápido!_

_Bjs e até o próximo sábado!_

_**Ju**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

Abaixei minha cabeça, lamentando tudo o que eu tinha dito ou feito desde que eu tinha entrado pela sua porta mais cedo. "Bella, eu sinto muito".

Aproximando-se, ela sorriu timidamente para mim. "Eu não dei o nome ao meu bebê em homenagem a uma garota emo adolescente. Eu simplesmente gosto do nome".

"Ufa!" Suspirei e ri nervosamente.

"Mas é o meu favorito de Shakespeare".

Eu fiz uma careta, mas ela riu desta vez. "Eu acho que temos ideias diferentes sobre romance".

"Mas nós compartilhamos as mesmas ideias sobre Juliet... Edward, o que você disse sobre ela - bem, eu sinto o mesmo. Eu quero isso para ela também. Nenhum cara virá e a fará se sentir como merda. Eu amo a maneira como você se expressa. Venha sentar-se!" Ela me levou para o sofá e cruzou as pernas sob ela enquanto sentava de frente para mim.

"E se ela tiver 30 anos antes mesmo de começar a olhar para um cara... isso será legal!" Eu disse com um sorriso. Pelo menos nós sentíamos o mesmo sobre a Luz do Sol.

"Eu realmente mudei a minha opinião sobre Romeu e Julieta depois de tê-la. É mais trágico do que dois amantes morrendo - é trágico que as famílias deles tiveram que perdê-los a fim de se apaziguarem. Perder um filho! Deus..." Ela balançou a cabeça em descrença. "Eu romanceei a história de amor, definitivamente, porque eu nunca poderia imaginar amar tanto alguém que você daria sua própria vida. Mas eu o faria, por Juliet. Eu certamente nunca me senti assim sobre o pai dela, então eu posso ver por que você detesta tanto essa história... ela parece infantil".

Então ela não teve um grande romance com o pai de Juliet. Interessante. "Ele não está por perto agora? O pai dela? Quero dizer, eu nunca ouvi você mencionar uma visita dele".

Ela mastigou seu lábio enquanto tirava um elástico do seu pulso e amarrava os cabelos para trás. "Ele não está. Ele não está envolvido. Minha escolha. Ei, você quer jantar agora? Você deve estar morrendo de fome!"

"Eu comi no hospital. Estou bem, obrigado." Ela obviamente não queria discutir sobre Jake, então eu não empurrei o problema. Senti que eu tinha empurrado todos os limites, de qualquer maneira. "Sinto muito ter perdido o seu jantar, no entanto".

Ela sorriu para mim. "Sério? Seja honesto - você não pareceu estar muito confortável esta noite. Você não gostou dos meus amigos, não é?"

Senti minhas bochechas queimando. "Não é isso! Eu sou apenas muito ruim em conhecer novas pessoas e eu sou horrível em grandes grupos. Combine os dois e isso é um desastre!" Eu ri de vergonha. "Eu tenho um pequeno problema. Você deve ter pegado a minha família me provocando com isso – apresentações? Eu sou horrível com nomes. Rostos, vozes, eu me lembro. Nomes? Esqueça! Eu posso literalmente acabar de conhecer alguém e me virar para apresentá-los para outra pessoa e esquecer. É humilhante, então eu evito essas situações sempre que posso. Eu pensei que superaria isso, mas ainda estou esperando!"

Bella olhou para mim com curiosidade. "Eu pensei isso, quando nós nos conhecemos, lembra? Mas você sabia o nome de Juliet o tempo todo".

Eu sorri sinceramente para ela. "Como eu poderia esquecer o nome dela? Ela é o bebê mais lindo que eu já conheci e é completamente inesquecível. Algumas pessoas simplesmente clicam comigo e eu me lembro." Estendi a mão para inclinar seu queixo para cima para ela olhar para mim. "Seu nome nunca foi um problema também".

Corando, ela puxou minha mão até seus lábios. "Desculpe por colocá-lo nesta situação hoje à noite. Foi tão horrível?"

"Não! Apenas... estressante. Eu não consigo relaxar em grandes grupos. Eu devia ter lhe contado... eu fui uma grande decepção para você hoje do início ao fim da noite, não fui?"

Ela franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça.

"Você não estava em seu normal mais cedo também." Eu apontei.

Foi a vez dela de deixar escapar uma risada nervosa. "Eu estava tentando impressionar você! Você está acostumado a encontros sofisticados..."

Eu comecei a rir. "Eu? Eu estou?"

"Você não está?"

"Eu acabei de dizer a você como me sinto sobre grandes encontros... uma boa noite para mim é um a um, como agora. Eu deveria mostrar a você o meu nível de sofisticação algum dia destes. Em uma noite fora – no pub com alguns amigos. Cerveja, comida ruim, uma mesa de sinuca... nada realmente sofisticado".

Ela riu, ainda mastigando seu lábio. "Sua formação preparou você para muito mais. Eu sou a filha de um policial solteiro. Com uma vida completamente diferente da que você teve. Você está fora do meu alcance".

"Em um pub?" Eu ri. "De jeito nenhum. Agora você terá que vir comigo!"

Ela sorriu timidamente. "Eu não deveria ter feito isso hoje à noite. Foi uma má ideia. A maioria dos meus amigos nem sequer conhecia Juliet. Então eles vieram e então foi, como... ok, e agora? Eles continuaram como sempre fizeram e eu tinha Juliet para atender e um jantar para servir. Desastre, realmente. Você deveria estar grato por ter perdido".

Eu fiz uma careta, pensando em quão ruim ela deve ter se sentido. "Não... eu poderia ter ajudado você".

"Alice e Jazz ajudaram, não se preocupe. É só que não foi o que eu esperava que fosse, sabe? Mesmo quando Juliet foi dormir, ela ainda era tudo sobre o que eu tinha para falar. Eu os entediei".

"Pfft! Juliet nunca é entediante! Na verdade, ela é o tema da maioria das minhas conversas ultimamente também." Eu admiti com um sorriso tímido. "Pelo menos você tem uma desculpa para mantê-la em mente".

Ela estava obviamente refletindo sobre algo muito sério. Seus lábios tinham sumido e sua perna estava dançando, mesmo enquanto dobrada debaixo dela. Coloquei minha mão sobre ela para pará-la.

"Diga-me o que você está pensando." Pedi com uma voz suave. "Eu quero conhecer você, Bella - realmente conhecê-la. Nós podemos ser muito melhores do que temos sido".

Seus olhos levantaram timidamente e ela soltou uma risadinha nervosa. "Bem, este encontro foi um desastre total. Eu... eu estou mais confortável assim. Com você. Eu posso fazer essa coisa do pub, definitivamente. A coisa é... eu não posso evitar pensar que isto não é o suficiente para você".

Eu fiz uma careta, não tendo a menor ideia de para onde ela estava indo com isto. A menos que ela achasse que eu estava empurrando o meu caminho nas vidas delas cedo demais. "O que é que você acha que eu quero?"

"Eu não sei, honestamente. É só... eu realmente não consigo imaginar sua ex comendo asas de frango em um bar".

"A minha ex? O que ela tem a ver com qualquer coisa?"

Ela encolheu os ombros, sua perna chutando em movimento novamente. Jesus! Não é de se espantar que Juliet sapateasse no útero. Inquietação genética.

"Você acha que eu quero alguém como ela, é isso?" Perguntei suavemente.

Ela franziu o rosto e começou a girar seu corpo ao redor, mas eu a segurei no lugar.

"Eu não quero".

Bella sorriu para mim, batendo em sua testa. "Eu acho que se você quisesse, você ainda estaria com ela".

"Hmm. Se ao menos fosse algo tão trivial como pub versus clube de campo." Olhei para baixo, contemplando o meu próximo passo. "Bella, eu não sou um reclamão. Eu não me debruço sobre as coisas... bem, eu tento não fazer isso. Meu ponto é, eu não estou evitando falar sobre o meu relacionamento fracassado porque ainda é doloroso ou qualquer coisa assim. Quero dizer, algumas partes são, mas, principalmente, eu... eu só quero seguir em frente." Olhei para ela pelo entendimento. "Eu preciso seguir em frente".

Ela ofereceu um sorriso e um tapinha na perna. "Homens".

Levantando uma sobrancelha, inclinei em sua direção. "O que isso significa...?"

"Você internaliza. Aguenta. E então isso simplesmente desaparece, certo?"

Rindo, eu balancei minha cabeça. Como ela poderia ser tão tímida algumas vezes e ousada e descarada em outras? Ela nunca deixava de me surpreender. "Você quer saber?"

Ela assentiu fervorosamente com uma risadinha. "Se você puder falar sobre isso. Eu estou curiosa".

"A história toda, ou apenas a parte bagunçada?"

"Desde o início, por favor." Ela cruzou as pernas e sentou de frente para mim, as mãos cuidadosamente dobradas em seu colo.

Deixei escapar um profundo suspiro antes de começar. "Nós crescemos juntos – nossas famílias. Por volta dos 13, 14 anos, eu desenvolvi uma paixão enorme por ela".

"Quando apareceram peitos nela!" Bella brincou levemente.

"Provavelmente." Eu sorri. "Ela foi para um colégio interno, eu fui para o colégio local e fiz coisas normais - tive algumas namoradas ou algo assim. Mas todos os verões, eu me apaixonava por ela de novo. Nós não admitimos nossos sentimentos um pelo outro até a faculdade. Era perfeito. Nossas famílias estavam felizes, tínhamos os mesmos objetivos..."

"Ela é uma médica também?" Bella descansou o lado da sua cabeça contra o encosto do sofá e olhava com profundo interesse.

"Cirurgiã pediátrica".

"Ah".

Eu sorri. "Então, na faculdade, completamente apaixonados e comprometidos um com o outro, construímos nosso plano de vida".

"Ah sim, O Plano." Ela sorriu calorosamente para mim.

"Nós terminaríamos a faculdade de Medicina, é claro. Aos 25 ficaríamos noivos e nos casaríamos aos 28. Filhos viriam aos 30 e 33. Os planos para o futuro seriam decididos após esse ponto".

"Muito articulado, Edward!"

"Eu sei!" Eu ri. "E eu zombei de Romeu e Julieta - pelo menos o destino deles foi determinado no calor do momento. Eu passei anos buscando um sonho infantil".

Uma linha apareceu em sua testa. "Isso não é infantil. Isso é responsável. Eficiente." Ela riu um pouco. "Romântico".

"Estúpido." Repliquei. "Eu não levei em conta um monte de coisas, tipo, como as pessoas mudam à medida que crescem e amadurecem. Bom, algumas. Eu sou estável".

"Estável. Confiável!"

Eu ri junto com ela. "No meu aniversário de 25 anos, no ano em que terminei a faculdade de Medicina, eu a pedi em casamento. Ela tinha mais um ano de cirurgia. Ela foi embora para o leste por um ano depois de aceitar a minha proposta".

Bella fez uma careta. "Difícil. Você não poderia ir com ela?"

Balancei minha cabeça. "Eu tinha a minha posição alinhada e meu plano estabelecido..."

"E você se prendeu a isso".

"Não foi tão ruim. Houve um monte de viagens aéreas e enormes contas de telefone, mas nós conseguimos completamente. Foi realmente muito divertido porque nós só tivemos o melhor um do outro durante aquele ano".

Bella riu e beliscou meu lado. "Grandes quantidades de relações sexuais em suas visitas cruzando o país".

Eu me reposicionei para ficar completamente de frente para ela, meu cotovelo descansando no sofá. "Eu estava levando isso pela diversão e relações sexuais cruzando o país... não vi o quanto ela tinha mudado. Meu não-casamento, por exemplo? Bem, eu estou com 30, não 28. Isso não faz parte do plano original!"

"Como isso aconteceu?"

"Ela queria um casamento enorme... como você viu. Eu estava guardando para a minha clínica, já naquela época - isto também era parte do plano. Nós precisávamos de um par de anos a mais de trabalho duro. Sem problemas. Eu poderia me adaptar".

"Os pais dela parecem ter dinheiro, eles não se ofereceram para pagar pelo grande casamento dela?"

"Eles, uh... eles nos compraram uma casa, em vez disso".

"Oh." Seus olhos rolaram antes de cair para o seu colo.

"Eu não podia deixá-los pagar exatamente pelo nosso casamento também." Dei de ombros. "Realmente não foi um grande negócio na época – dois anos extras. Tudo bem. Estávamos vivendo juntos, de qualquer maneira, na casa... Assim que nos mudamos, eu notei algumas mudanças nela. Ela estava no trabalho o tempo todo. Quero dizer, mais do que eu, então você sabe que é muito! Nós não saíamos para nos divertir, obviamente. Mesmo quando tínhamos o mesmo tempo de folga, ela nos queria fazendo a coisa toda de casal jovem profissional. Ela odiava que eu ainda me vestisse como um garoto e me comportasse como um sempre que Emmett estava por perto".

"Ela não gostava de Emmett? Quem não gosta de Emmett!"

"Exatamente! Obrigado!" Eu gritei, dramaticamente jogando meus braços no ar antes de rir. "Eu me adaptei, no entanto - eu a amava. Eu poderia ser o que ela queria e eu poderia ser o meu velho eu nas noites de garotos. Certo".

Bella respirou fundo. "Eu vejo para onde isso está indo. Pedir a alguém que você ama para mudar para satisfazer você nunca funciona. Você é ótimo." Ela tinha uma carranca e torcia as mãos, agitada. "Você é incrível! Assim como você é".

Sorri, e eu estou bem certo, corando também, eu descansei minha cabeça no sofá como ela tinha feito. "Obrigado por isso. Mas esse não foi o grande problema. Eu poderia ter trabalhado com isso... Oh... espere." Meu pager estava vibrando no meu bolso. Merda.

"Você tem que ir." Ela disse em suave compreensão.

"Eu sinto muito... um de meus pacientes foi readmitido." O menininho estava em fase terminal, esta não seria uma boa noite. "Sobe para uma visita amanhã?"

"Posso lavar minha roupa?" Ela riu.

"Absolutamente! Eu vou levá-la comigo agora, se estiver pronta. Então você não tem que carregá-la com Juliet amanhã de manhã".

"De manhã? Você não estará dormindo?"

"Vá assim mesmo - você ainda tem a minha chave. Se eu estiver dormindo, acorde-me".

Ela correu para pegar sua cesta. "Eu não vou acordá-lo. Apenas me ligue quando você levantar. Nós iremos então".

Segurei sua cabeça, suavemente escovando suas maçãs do rosto com meus polegares quando me inclinei para baixo. "Simplesmente me acorde." Sussurrei contra os seus lábios. O beijo durou alguns segundos a mais do que o nosso primeiro beijo de boa noite. "Vejo você de manhã".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu sonhava com Juliet, o que era bom, considerando o tempo infernal que eu tive no hospital. No meu sonho, eu estava assistindo o recital de dança de Juliet. Ela estava com um collant branco salpicado com estrelas rosa nele. E uma tiara por cima do gorro que eu tinha comprado para ela quando ela estava no hospital. Estranho. Também era bizarro, ela não era maior do que ela é de verdade. Ela não conseguia nem sentar sozinha, quanto mais dançar, mas lá estava ela - no centro das atenções, de pé.

A plateia era composta pelos nossos amigos e familiares e estranhos colegas de trabalho aqui e ali. Além deles, meu professor de matemática da sexta série? Eu dei a ele apenas um segundo do meu tempo antes de me concentrar na estrela. Quando a música começou, ela irrompeu em lágrimas, como se acabasse de perceber, eu sou um bebê! Eu não consigo dançar! De repente, eu não estava mais no meu lugar, eu estava ao lado dela. _'Shhh, você pode fazer isso, Luz do Sol.__Eu estou aqui.__Eu estou bem aqui com você.__Você sempre pode dançar comigo.' _Ela agarrou no meu dedo mindinho e fez uma pirueta em suas minúsculas pernas bambas. Eu estava rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo e imensamente orgulhoso.

Eu me mexi na minha cama, rolando em minhas costas quando saí do sonho. Uau. Foi tão vívido que eu podia sentir o cheiro dela. Sorrindo, eu me espreguicei e contemplei voltar a dormir. Então, novamente, eu estava ansioso para vê-la... imaginei que eu levantaria para ficar pronto para elas. Um gorgolejo familiar quebrou meus pensamentos.

Rolando, totalmente desperto, eu vi Juliet deitada ao meu lado, chutando furiosamente e tentando me agarrar. "Ei! Quando você chegou aqui?" Sussurrei para ela. "Nós estávamos dançando, você e eu! E você estava fabulosa... você estava agarrando meu dedo agora? Huh?"

Eu a puxei para mais perto de mim para aninhá-la e beijar sua cabeça com seu cheiro doce. "Bom dia, Luz do Sol. Você tomou banho! Eu não. Desculpe. Vou fazer a barba por você também. Daqui a pouco. Eu quero ter um abraço primeiro. Legal?"

Ela estava gemendo em uma concentração raivosa enquanto tentava agarrar meus dedos com as duas mãos. Rindo, eu a levantei e a segurei sobre mim, levantando-a como se eu estivesse levantando peso e depois a trazendo para baixo para enchê-la de beijos.

"Coisa boa que Emmett me arrastou para a academia! Todos os seus quase seis quilos me destruiriam! Ufa!" Quando eu a trouxe para baixo outra vez, um sorriso surgiu em seu rostinho. Eu a levantei para ter certeza que eu não tinha imaginado.

"Bella!" Eu gritei. "Venha aqui! Rápido!"

A porta do meu quarto escancarou e uma Bella frenética entrou correndo. "O que há de errado?"

Eu me movi em minha cama para que ela pudesse se juntar a nós. "Você tem que ver isto! Observe!" Eu repeti a nossa rotina e, assim como da vez anterior, o rosto dela se iluminou em um grande sorriso de boca aberta.

"Oh meu Deus!" A mão de Bella voou para a sua própria boca quando ela riu em admiração. "Isso é um sorriso! Não gases... um sorriso! Certo?"

"Isso é um sorriso!" Eu concordei, sufocando-a com beijos e fazendo o sorriso dela continuar. "E é um belo sorriso!"

"Eu sabia que você conseguiria o primeiro que saísse dela!" Bella sorriu para mim enquanto cutucava meu ombro.

"Você disse que eu receberia a a primeira gargalhada. Devo ir para isso?" Mantendo o jogo, eu adicionei alguns rostos patetas e sons, o que a fez ao trabalho. "Aí!" Gritei de brincadeira.

"Isso claramente não foi uma gargalhada, Edward. Isso foi uma bufada".

"Então, ela ri como a mãe dela." Eu provoquei.

"Ha! Hahahaaa... você é um cara realmente engraçado." Bella agarrou os lados da minha cabeça e deu um beijo na minha testa antes de pegar Juliet de mim. "Pelo menos um de nós pensa assim - você pode descobrir quem".

Sorrindo, contei até quatro antes de rolar para o lado oposto da minha cama para pegar minhas calças. Quando me virei para encará-las, Bella estava fazendo beicinho e segurava Juliet em seu rosto, seu dedo fazendo um pequeno beicinho no lábio dela também.

"Eu volto já!" Eu ri e Bella levantou o braço de Juliet em alegria. Eu fiz a rotina matinal de banheiro mais rápida já registrada e corri de volta, jogando-me na cama com elas.

"Oh, você tomou banho e se vestiu! Eu pensei que você poderia querer voltar a dormir. Juliet acordou você, não foi?"

Eu sorri, estendendo do meu lado e brincando com os dedos dela. "Ela pode começar o meu dia dessa maneira sempre".

Bella inclinou a cabeça para olhar para mim. "Você disse antes que eu poderia trazê-la para dormir com você - eu realmente espero que isto esteja bem".

Tirei um fio de cabelo caído em seu rosto e respondi suavemente. "Melhor do que bem. Honestamente." Seus olhos estavam presos nos meus como se quisessem ver dentro de mim, ou dizer-me alguma coisa. Ela honestamente ainda duvidava que eu adorava passar o tempo com elas? O que eu tenho que fazer para fazê-la acreditar em mim?

"Desculpe por ter que deixá-la ontem à noite, mas estou feliz por vocês estarem aqui agora." Eu me inclinei para beijar a mão de Juliet e, em seguida, movi meus lábios para os de Bella. Juliet chutou em mim quando eu passei tempo demais beijando sua mãe. "Ok, ok..." Eu ri, puxando seus dedos dos pés. "Eu entendi".

Bella estava chupando seu lábio que eu tinha acabado de beijar, corando.

Sorri para ela e tombei em minhas costas. "Eu preciso de café!" Eu gemi.

"Eu fiz algum descafeinado".

"Café _real_! Da cafeteria." Convenci Bella a me deixar levar Juliet junto comigo, orgulhosamente a carregando para a minha caçada usual. Todas as garotas no balcão a mimaram enquanto eu pedia meu café e dois gloriosos muffins.

Comecei uma conversa baixa enquanto passeava de volta para o condomínio. "Você gosta de sair comigo, Luz do Sol? Eu amo isso. Podemos fazer isso mais vezes, se você e a mamãe quiserem. E, ei, sobre o que foi aquele chute? Nós conversamos sobre isso. Pensei que estávamos bem com isso... você sabe, se a mamãe quiser ficar mais perto de mim, haverá algumas coisas românticas. Alguns beijos".

Seu olhar sério e arregalado me fez rir. "Nada de beijos? Ou apenas não na sua frente?"

Ela grunhiu e bateu a cabeça no meu peito antes de chupar seu polegar, confortável em meus braços.

"Entendi o ponto. Mas eu sempre terei tempo para me aconchegar com você também, Luz do Sol. Sempre".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Deveríamos ter levado isso ao meu apartamento." Bella disse enquanto comíamos nossos muffins e os ovos que ela fez para nós. "Eu amo tomar café em sua varanda, mas não há lugar para colocar Juliet. Ela fica muito facilmente entediada apenas sentada em sua cadeirinha".

"Mmm." Eu murmurei enquanto engolia um bocado de ovos. "Eu deveria ter algumas coisas por aqui. Ela gosta do seu balanço, certo?"

"Você não tem que comprar coisas de bebê, Edward!" Bella fez uma careta, mas um pequeno sorriso estava escondido por baixo.

"Essa é a sua opinião." Eu provoquei. "Juliet e eu achamos o contrário. Nós discutimos isso".

Ela se inclinou para a frente e levantou uma sobrancelha. Sexy, pensei. "Você discutiu, não é? Por que eu sinto que ela descobre mais de você do que eu?"

"Você quer mais?" Eu perguntei, toda a provocação de lado.

Ela empurrou uma cara de 'duh!' para mim. "Uh, sim!"

Como eu deveria saber.

Acho que grunhi enquanto sufoquei minha vontade de dizer, _'Você pode ter qualquer coisa que você quiser de mim!' _Fingi uma tosse para encobrir e tomei um gole de suco. "Posso nadar com Juliet?"

Bella olhou para mim, afetada, do outro lado da mesa. "Desculpe?"

"Nadar. Na piscina. No telhado? Está um dia realmente bom - quente o suficiente para ela".

"Nadar? Edward, ela é um bebê".

"Ela tem mais de dois meses de idade, Bella." Eu a lembrei.

"Ela é uma prematura!"

Eu sorri suavemente. "Ela está indo muito bem. Mamãe, seu bebê está crescendo... ela está pronta para novas aventuras..."

Bella jogou um guardanapo enrolado para mim, rindo. "Você acha que eu sou superprotetora?"

Dei de ombros. "Venha conosco, se você não confia em mim para cuidar dela".

"Uh... não." Ela se empurrou de volta em sua cadeira e recostou, brincando com Juliet em sua cadeirinha. Rejeitado... novamente.

Limpando minha garganta, eu me levantei e recolhi nossos pratos. Eu achei que ela estava confortável comigo, esta última rejeição doeu ainda mais que as outras. Ela não confiava em mim com Juliet também? O que foi aquilo? Talvez eu estivesse querendo muito dela. Bella tinha dito que foi sua escolha ter Juliet sozinha, talvez ela queira todos os primeiros para si mesma. Quando voltei, Bella estava segurando Juliet no colo. Seus olhos pareciam apologéticos

"Desculpe. Aquilo foi rude da minha parte. Eu sei que você cuidaria dela. Eu sei disso".

"Bella, está tudo bem. Realmente. Ela é o seu bebê, eu não deveria empurrar qualquer uma de vocês em algo que vocês não estão prontas".

Sua testa enrugou enquanto ela olhava para Juliet. "Você provavelmente está certo. Ela precisa de coisas novas. E ela ama você... quero dizer, você é a pessoa perfeita para apresentá-la para a piscina. Mas hoje... eu não sei. Meu pai está vindo, então não é um bom momento. E, além disso, ela não tem um maiô. Realmente existe algum pequeno o suficiente para ela?"

Deus, essa mulher estava me confundindo. Ela me queria envolvido nessas coisas ou não? "Um... tenho certeza que eles fazem. Vamos levá-la uma outra hora então".

"Sim?" Ela parecia cética.

Eu me ajoelhei ao lado da sua cadeira de modo que estávamos cara a cara. "Sim." Eu sussurrei quando me inclinei para lhe dar um beijo suave. Lembrei-me de levar isso lentamente. Ela parecia tão incerta sobre tantas coisas. Eu não queria ser uma daquelas coisas. Eu queria o mesmo para ela, assim como desejei para Juliet - o cara certo, na hora certa.

Eu só tinha que descobrir uma maneira de provar a ela que eu era o cara. Para ambas.

Gastando uma boa parte do resto do dia e da noite ponderando a minha situação, eu determinei que a melhor maneira de me provar para Bella era sendo consistente. Esperei até uma hora respeitável e bati em sua porta no meio da manhã.

Saudado com um sorriso caloroso e um beijo ainda mais quente, eu me senti encorajado. "Duas questões: primeira, como foi sua noite com seu pai?"

Ela fez aquela pequena carranca em seu rosto que ficava tão adorável que eu não sabia se era indicação de grave coação ou desinteresse. "Meu pai... bem, ele nunca muda. Ele quer que eu vá morar com ele".

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. Eu não tinha previsto isso. Eu acho que aquela cara carrancuda era séria. "E...?"

"Ceeeerto!" Ela bufou. "Você sabe, ele realmente me irritou! Desculpe, Juliet... mamãe está nervosa..." Ela beijou a cabeça de Juliet antes de continuar. "É como se ele duvidasse das minhas habilidades. Eu sou uma mulher adulta! Eu tenho uma filha! E eu acho que eu tenho feito tudo certo sozinha!"

Eu assenti. "Ótima. Você está sendo ótima. Eu acho que é apenas uma coisa de pai. Bem, eu não o conheço, então não posso ter certeza, mas acho que ele está apenas preocupado com você. Ele sabe como é ser um pai solteiro, lembra?"

Metade do seu lábio inferior estava sendo mastigado enquanto ela considerava a minha sugestão. "Então ele deve saber o quanto dói quando alguém faz você se sentir como se você não soubesse o que está fazendo. Eu já tenho dúvidas o suficiente sem meu pai acrescentando mais a elas".

"Bella..." Eu a puxei para um abraço. "É normal ter dúvidas. Todo mundo tem! O que exatamente ele disse?"

Ela moveu Juliet para que ela também pudesse me abraçar. Sua cabeça repousou no meu peito enquanto ela soltou. "Ele disse que eu não parecia bem... que eu estou muito magra. Pálida. Que eu não estou comendo corretamente. Que eu não estou dormindo o suficiente. Ele me perguntou como eu estava pagando meu aluguel, se eu precisava de dinheiro. Sério, Edward, eu pareço que estou quebrada? Que eu preciso de uma mão?"

"Não." Sussurrei contra seus cabelos. "Você não parece. Honestamente? Tudo o que você acabou de dizer soa para mim como um pai perguntando sobre o bem-estar da sua filha. Sério. Meus pais fazem coisas assim para mim – e eu estou empregado! Você viu minha geladeira quando a minha mãe decidiu que eu estava desnutrido!" Lembrei a ela. Ouvi uma risadinha e ela me apertou um pouco mais apertado.

"Obrigada pela perspectiva alternativa. Qual era a sua outra pergunta?"

Eu ri. "A minha outra pergunta é... sua filha está pronta para nadar pela primeira vez?" Eu a soltei para pegar a sacola que coloquei ao lado da porta.

Ela olhou para dentro, sacudindo a cabeça. "Bem, você é persistente!"

"Eu diria consistente, na verdade. Mas, sim, eu sou muito determinado." Dei de ombros e sorri para ela do jeito que eu costumava sorrir para Rosalie quando eu queria que ela fizesse alguma coisa do meu jeito. Ela sempre cedia. Eu tinha minhas dúvidas de que isso funcionaria em Bella, no entanto.

Balançando a cabeça, ela pegou a sacola e saiu. "Eu vou tê-la pronta em um minuto. Sinta-se em casa!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Ahhhhhhhh, eu amo Romeu e Julieta, tenha o romance a visão que for._

_Estou muitooo feliz de estar dividindo mais esta tradução. É a primeira vez que apareço nesta fic, mas quando a Ju postou o primeiro capítulo e eu li a sinopse e depois vi o bebê da capa (quem não viu a capa vá até o perfil e veja), não resisti e me auto-convidei para me juntar à equipe. A história estava bem adiantada... então demorei um pouquinho._

_A autora também é muito simpática (raridade, para falar a verdade.)_

_É isso, beijinhos e até mais... derretam-se com a Juliet ou com o Edward em pontos bem distintos, diga-se de passagem. _

_**Lary Reeden**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Obrigada a todas que comentaram! Tô aqui imaginando a fofa da Juliet de maiô... e o próximo cap. é todo em POV Bella..._

_Para quem acompanha, postei cap. em **The Screamers **essa semana. _

_XelleR: fique tranquila que não foi por sua causa que escrevi o recado no cap. anterior não! As reviews mal educadas eu simplesmente apago. E obrigada a você por acompanhar sempre! _

_Até sábado que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

_Tradutora: LeiliPattz_

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Eu estava espantada com Edward, cada vez mais enquanto nós conhecíamos um ao outro. Do encontro de improviso, à maneira como ele me beijava cada vez que estávamos juntos. Eles eram beijos suaves – doces, em vez de apaixonados, mas eles pareciam como uma promessa. Não apenas uma promessa de mais beijos, mas a promessa de... eu não sei... estar aqui? Nunca foi um beijo de despedida, eles eram beijos de 'vejo você muito em breve'. Toda vez que nos separávamos, eu era inundada pela emoção; tonta e em lágrimas ao mesmo tempo e sempre terminando comigo querendo ligar para Alice. Eu não consegui falar com ela por alguns dias e estava ficando louca.

"Bella, meu Deus! O homem poderia ser mais adorável? Você viu aquele rubor quando ele pensou que tinha estragado tudo sobre o nome de Juliet? Jasper se sente muito mal com isso, você sabe. Ele acha que fomos maus em deixá-lo pensar que você seriamente deu o nome ao seu bebê por causa de um personagem de uma história que ele odeia".

"Aw! Dê um beijo em Jazz - eu me senti mal também. Eu juro, o corpo todo dele deve ter ficado vermelho! Nós já resolvemos isso. Tivemos uma conversa muito boa. " É claro que eu ainda não sabia exatamente por que seu noivado foi rompido.

"Você conseguiu fazê-lo ficar!" Alice gritou com entusiasmo.

"Sim, mas ele teve que voltar ao trabalho. Oh meu Deus! Ele fez Juliet sorrir! Alice, você deveria ter visto isso!"

"Aww! Eu totalmente entendo o que você quis dizer sobre ele gostar de Juliet. Ele é muito protetor com ela. Eu o ouvi alardeando sobre o alto nível de consciência dela no sábado à noite!" Ela riu. "Tão doce. Oh! A propósito, eu posso ter outro emprego alinhado para você. Lembra do anuncio da Dolce que você editou?"

"Você quer dizer photoshopei? Aquelas fotos eram uma merda".

Minha amiga riu. "Sim, bem, eles querem que _você_ fotografe desta vez. Então...?"

Meu coração disparou. Esta era uma grande oportunidade. Por que agora? "Ugh! Pergunto-me se eu posso levar Juliet?" Sugeri com pesado sarcasmo.

"Eu sei que isso é um problema... talvez Jazz possa ficar com ela? Ou Charlie!"

"Grrr! Nem sequer me fale sobre Charlie agora. Ele veio na noite passada - fez-me sentir um lixo. Eu não quero falar disso... Ele pode ser tão... Ugh! E a coisa é, eu poderia ter ficado com Edward, em vez disso. Ele não me faz sentir inútil".

"Querida, eu estou dizendo isso como sua amiga... sua BFF, se você vai... certifique-se de deixá-lo saber que você está interessada nele. Por você. Não apenas pelo seu bebê. E pare de mastigar seu lábio!"

Eu ri enquanto o liberei.

"Deixe-o dar algumas mordiscadas nele, em vez disso!"

"Sim, sim... oh! Acho que ele está na porta, Alice! Tenho que ir!"

E assim, ele estava. Com seu sorriso sexy e olhos fascinantes. Tendo acabado de falar com Alice, senti-me ousada o suficiente para assumir a liderança e beijá-lo para uma mudança. Notei seu rubor, mas ele não fazia isso normalmente. Ele teve que trazer Charlie à tona imediatamente também, mas estar em seus braços era o céu. Ele me acalmou instantaneamente. Eu vi como ele fazia isso com Juliet agora - seu corpo era quente, e exatamente o tônus muscular certo, não muito duro, não muito mole, e seu batimento cardíaco rufando no meu ouvido era como um mantra. _Ba-by, ba-by, ba-by..._

Ele trouxe uma bolsa com roupas de natação para Juliet, completo com fraldas Little Swimmer* e o minúsculo maiô mais doce do mundo, branco com estrelas rosa nele. Ele havia colocado um pequeno chapéu que amarrava e toalha que combinava. Bom Deus... ele tinha saído às compras para isso sozinho?

_*****Little Swimmer: são fraldas especiais para usar no mar e na piscina._

"Pronto?" Eu disse a ele, uma vez que ela estava vestida. "Você não será capaz de ficar em pé sobre quão loucamente adorável ela está nisso!"

Ouvi seu riso suave e profundo emanando da sala de estar. "Mal posso esperar!" Ele se levantou quando entramos, o maior sorriso em seu rosto. "Baby, ai está _você_!"

"É perfeito, Edward. Muito obrigada!"

"Você está pronta, Luz do Sol?" Ele estendeu os braços para ela. "Vamos entrar na água juntos, que tal isso? Onde está o seu maiô, mamãe?" Ele usava um sorriso auto-satisfeito enquanto eu fiz uma careta.

"Uh... não. De jeito nenhum..." Olhei para baixo e notei suas pernas nuas pela primeira vez. Definidas... exatamente a quantidade certa de pêlos. Bom!

"Vamos lá..." Ele implorou. "Pelo menos venha com a gente! Vamos esperar que você se troque. Está muito quente lá em cima".

Como se eu tivesse uma escolha quando ele sorriu para mim. Eu rapidamente vesti um par de shorts, meu sutiã acolchoado, apenas no caso, e cavei através de uma caixa ainda empacotada por um boné. Seu conteúdo foi derramado por todo o chão quando ele bateu na porta suavemente.

"Desculpe... não consigo encontrar o meu boné!"

Ele tirou o seu e colocou na minha cabeça, ajustando a alça na parte traseira para um melhor ajuste. "Ai está. Minhas garotas estão prontas. Vamos lá!"

Sentei-me em uma espreguiçadeira olhando Edward se sentar na borda da piscina, agora sem camisa. Ele estava falando muito calmamente com Juliet. Era um pouco perturbador, já que eu não podia deixar de olhar para seu corpo seminu embalando o meu bebê.

"Ohhh, está quente nos pés! Você vai gostar disso. Aqui está o que vamos fazer, eu vou entrar e ficar molhado primeiro. O primeiro mergulho é sempre o mais frio, mas isso fica melhor, eu prometo. E eu estarei com você o tempo todo, ok? Não tenha medo. Isso será divertido! Pronta?"

Ele se molhou até a cintura, ajustando isso. Eu vi a contração do seu abdômen quando ele respirou. Quente!

"Frio?" Eu disse com uma risadinha.

"Só um pouco! Caramba! É mais quente à noite... Mas é mais lotado, então... Isso é bom. Ela ficará bem".

"Sim, bem, ela tem a fralda para segurar o calor daquelas partes!" Eu não pude resistir provocá-lo.

Rindo, ele aninhou Juliet. "Quer me emprestar sua fralda, Luz do Sol?"

Ele a abaixou para a água suavemente. Molhando seus dedos dos pés primeiro; abraçando-a mais perto quando ela se encolheu. Ele estava sussurrando para ela enquanto lentamente submergia com ela. Eu levantei, observando ansiosamente enquanto vi os braços e pernas dela batendo. Ele continuou sussurrando e a movendo lentamente ao redor e eu relaxei quando a vi relaxar em seus braços. Eles só ficaram na água por uns 10 ou 15 minutos e corri com as toalhas enquanto ele saía.

"Juliet! Querida, você estava nadando! Você gostou? Edward a manteve agradável e segura... Eu aposto que foi divertido! Parecia divertido." Eu a embrulhei para que ela não tremesse e Edward envolveu sua toalha sobre suas costas.

"Foi divertido. Da próxima vez nós vamos mergulhar! E depois talvez flutuar?" Ele puxou os dedos dos pés dela antes de beijá-los. "Eu quero comprar alguns tampões para os ouvidos dela primeiro. Eles não tinham um pequeno o suficiente na loja. Vou comprar do fornecedor".

Deus. Ele pensava em tudo. Eu estava tão tocada pelo seu nível de reflexão para as necessidades do meu bebê. "Edward, sério... você deve ser um pai. Você é natural. Você foi feito para ser um pai!"

Seu sorriso tinha um toque de melancolia enquanto ele acariciava a bochecha de Juliet. Batendo levemente no topo do seu boné na minha cabeça, ele deu um beijo na minha testa. "Devemos terminar a nossa conversa." Ele sussurrou. "Da outra noite, quando fomos interrompidos".

Eu assenti em acordo e recolhi nossas coisas, contente que ele tinha se voluntariado com o resto. Eu estive tão curiosa, mas relutante em pedir mais detalhes do seu relacionamento anterior. "Minha casa ou sua?" Eu sorri e envolvi meu braço ao redor da sua cintura enquanto nos dirigíamos para o elevador.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Com fome?" Perguntei depois de trocar Juliet e colocar uma camisa seca em mim. "Eu poderia fazer um lanche para nós?"

"Hum... bem, eu realmente deveria me trocar. Eu não quero conversar lá fora e minha bunda está molhada. Eu vou arruinar sua mobília".

Com um sorriso tímido, eu o levei para o meu quarto e entreguei sua roupa de hospital que eu tinha pegado. "Eu vou fazer alguns sanduíches e vamos conversar".

Nós dois comemos, falando sobre a grande natação de Juliet. Ele estava tão animado sobre isso e tão relutante quanto eu estive em deixá-la ir tão jovem, eu estava feliz que ele tenha sido persistente. Ele estava certo, é claro, ela estava pronta e isso o deixou muito feliz.

Nós continuamos falando em tons suaves enquanto Juliet mamava. Ela sugou avidamente e caiu em um sono rápido. Edward estava olhando através de um álbum de fotos que eu tinha quando voltei de colocá-la para dormir.

"Espero que você não se importe." Ele disse enquanto o fechava.

Sorrindo, enrolei-me ao lado dele no sofá. "Claro que não. Eu estive querendo mostrar a você as fotos do casamento também, mas eu não sabia se sua irmã ficaria chateada. Talvez ela queira ser a primeira? Mas eu realmente queria fazer cópias de algumas para mim. Você acha que ela se importaria? Você deveria estar no nosso álbum".

"Sim, sim e não." Ele sorriu timidamente para mim. "Sim, ela gostaria de vê-las primeiro, sim, acho que você tem direito a cópias, e não, eu não acho que ela se importaria. Tenho certeza que não".

Houve um breve silêncio estranho enquanto nenhum de nós sabia como voltar para a nossa conversa de duas noites antes. Esperei com paciência, meus braços cruzados nas costas do sofá com o meu queixo apoiado sobre eles. Ele deu uma risada nervosa e esticou o pescoço e ombros; estalou seus dedos e suspirou.

"Bella, eu estive querendo te perguntar uma coisa. Por favor, perdoe-me se eu for intrometido... eu sei que você disse que ele não tem sido próximo, mas o pai de Juliet está em cena?"

Ohhhh... Alice tinha me avisado sobre isso. Ela disse que Edward poderia estar preocupado sobre ser excluído por causa de Jake. Ele não parecia do tipo ciumento, então eu tinha evitado toda a conversa de Jake. "Nem um pouco. Ele não é parte da minha vida, nem da de Juliet." Falei, o menos inquieta que pude para que ele acreditasse que eu estava falando honestamente.

"Mas ele sabe..."

"Sobre Juliet? Sim!" Eu franzi o cenho. Por que ele não saberia? "Edward, eu não falo sobre Jake porque ele simplesmente não é uma parte da vida que eu tenho agora. Nosso relacionamento estava tenso, para começar. Não era horrível, só não era algo que eu queria para o meu bebê. Eu disse a ele que queria terminar ao mesmo tempo em que lhe disse que estava grávida. Honestamente? Ele ficou aliviado. Ele tinha um plano também." Eu o cutuquei com um sorriso. "Um bebê não estava nele naquele momento".

Edward olhou para mim, perplexo. "E ele desistiu de você, simples assim?"

"Eu acho que eu não era realmente o que ele queria também. Nós dois mudamos. Foi uma separação amigável. A coisa é que, a partir do momento em que me dei conta que eu seria mãe, nada mais importava. Deve parecer frio, não realmente se importar que ele simplesmente disse 'te vejo por ai' quando nos separamos, mas eu estava simplesmente tão focada na minha gravidez, eu não estava disposta a perder tempo chorando por um relacionamento ruim. Foi um pouco assustador fazer isso sozinha, mas eu não me arrependo. Juliet é a minha vida. Eu não quero compartilhá-la com ele".

Um canto do seu lábio levantou num sorriso. "Você é incrível. Você deve saber isso. Desculpe por perguntar dessa maneira, eu só precisava saber..."

Sorrindo para ele calorosamente, eu o cutuquei novamente. "Não se preocupe com isso." Eu esperava que ele soubesse que Jake não ficaria entre o que quer que nós tivéssemos. Ele me deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça e sorriu. Acho que ele entendeu.

"Então... para continuar o meu feio rompimento..." Ele começou. "Hum, eu disse a você como houve pequenas mudanças viáveis , uma vez que Tanya e eu fomos morar juntos – bem, em retrospectiva, ela tinha deixado cair sugestões enormes sobre mudar completamente o nosso plano e eu simplesmente não percebi".

"Porque você estava determinado." Comentei suavemente.

Ele franziu a testa. "Mmm. A coisa é, duas pessoas podem ser totalmente compatíveis e está tudo ótimo quando você está indo só dia a dia. Mas eu não sou assim. Eu vejo um futuro e certas coisas que eu quero nesse futuro... eu não teria me importado muito se ela dissesse que não queria se casar. Meus pais teriam se importado, mas, que seja... eu acho que um compromisso é um compromisso. Casamento para mim, era um caminho para o meu futuro. Você sabe carreira, casamento, filhos e uma casa decente - férias anuais... "

"A vida em família".

Ele assentiu, olhando fixamente para frente. "Ela fez vários comentários que eu deveria ter prestado atenção, antes mesmo de morarmos juntos. Mas depois, como eu disse, ela estava toda sobre nós sendo um casal de carreira impulsionados. No aniversário do nosso noivado, também meu aniversário..." Ele fez uma pausa para sorrir. "Nós saímos para jantar. Havia um casal algumas mesas adiante com um bebê. Eles estavam distraindo. Eu amei a ideia de que eles estavam tendo essa refeição romântica juntos e seu bebê estava com eles Tanya se aborreceu com tudo isso – o fato de que eu continuei olhando para eles, o fato de que o bebê chorou algumas vezes... Não foi agradável para ela, então nós decidimos ir embora. Ela fez um comentário rude quando passamos por eles, sobre eles não terem suficiente senso e cortesia para conseguir uma babá. Nós discutimos. Eu estava irritado por ela ter arruinado a noite inteira... o bebê realmente não foi um problema para mim. Em nada. As coisas estavam tensas por um tempo, mas eu não achei que era nada além de um momento incomum de grosseria. Ela normalmente não era rude".

Ele limpou a garganta e pegou sua água, tendo uma breve pausa. Ele parecia estar lutando com a forma de seguir em frente. Eu falei por ele.

"Ela tinha mudado demais para você? É isso?"

Ele deu a isso algum pensamento, tomando sua água novamente antes de voltar pra mim. "Ela estava atrasada, um mês. Apenas alguns dias. Mas ela surtou. Tentando aliviar o seu estresse, eu permaneci calmo e disse a ela que poderíamos mudar nossos planos... casar mais cedo, ter o bebê, ou que nós poderíamos ter o bebê e depois o grande casamento que ela queria, o que fosse. De qualquer forma, nós seríamos uma família. Ela odiou a ideia. Isso atrapalharia o seu trabalho... eu disse a ela que eu tiraria uma licença e faria o papel do pai em casa quando ela estivesse pronta para voltar ao trabalho. Eu faria. Eu amaria isso." Ele limpou a garganta novamente e respirou fundo. "Bem, ela ficou menstruada e tudo ficou bem - ela não estava grávida, apenas sob um monte de estresse. Exceto, agora eu realmente queria seguir o plano. E foi quando ela me disse que não era mais o que ela queria".

"_Ela_ terminou?" Eu sempre tive a impressão de que tinha sido a escolha de Edward. Isso colocava as coisas em uma perspectiva diferente para mim. Isso me assustou um pouco, pensar que se não tinha sido decisão dele, ele poderia facilmente voltar se é isso que ela quisesse.

"Não. Ela ainda queria o resto, apenas não os filhos".

"Oh." Ok, faz sentido agora. Como eu disse a ele, ele foi concebido para ser um pai e aqui estava a sua noiva dizendo que não queria filhos. Essa era a única coisa com a qual ele não podia lidar... então _ele_ terminou? Eu não tinha certeza se estava seguindo corretamente ao longo de tudo. Imaginei que seria melhor deixá-lo apenas dizer da sua maneira, sem interromper.

"Nós discutimos, mais uma vez, e resolvemos as coisas, mais uma vez. Imaginei que ela mudaria, eventualmente. Ela teve algumas bebidas uma noite e se soltou, eu decidi que a seduziria para fazer um bebê... Quero dizer, era apenas uma piada, mas se isso realmente acontecesse, eu ficaria feliz, é claro. Eu acho que ela bebeu muito e ficou toda chorosa, em vez de brincalhona".

"Modo assassina, hein?" Eu disse levemente, imediatamente lamentando falar sem pensar. Não era o momento para brincadeiras!

"Para dizer o mínimo – ei, você é uma bebedora desleixada?" Ele descansou o braço perto do meu e seus dedos acariciaram delicadamente os meus.

Eu sorri e afaguei sua mão. "Não se preocupe, eu sou uma bebedora amorosa".

Isso deu uma pequena risada e um grande rubor. Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás e olhou para mim com aqueles lindos olhos intensos. "Essa foi a noite em que ela me convenceu de que eu nunca a faria mudar de ideia. Ela estava tão determinada a não ter filhos como eu estava em tê-los. Mesmo uma criança".

"Mas ela é uma pediatra também! Como ela pode não gostar de crianças?" Meu filtro defeituoso novamente. Não havia maneira de ele contar sua história sem as minhas interjeições. Ele não pareceu se importar e foi junto com a minha expressão.

"É isso aí... para ela, tratava-se de ter uma divisão disso. Trabalhamos com as crianças durante todo o dia, ela não queria vir para casa para isso também. Neste ponto, a minha determinação, persistência, o que você quiser chamar isso, era simplesmente estupidez. Eu ainda pensava que tinha uma chance." Ele soltou um suspiro e desviou o olhar. Seus dedos ainda estavam me acariciando. "Ela me contou sobre uma situação anterior... Isso é o como ela a chamou, 'a situação'. Aparentemente, ela esteve em um surto sobre uma menstruação atrasada quando estava fazendo seu estudo cirúrgico no leste. Só que naquele, não foi um alarme falso".

Meu coração retumbava no meu peito. Ela teve o bebê dele? Ele disse que ela não o tinha traído... Era dele, com certeza. Como ele não saberia? Ele a tinha visitado! Eu fiquei sem palavras. Sem necessidade de um filtro.

"Bella..." Ele ofereceu-me o sorriso mais triste que eu já vi. Isso quebrou meu coração. "Eu não tenho um filho por aí. Ela... 'cuidou da situação'. Palavras dela".

"Oh! Oh... Edward!" Eu não pude evitar, meus olhos inundaram com lágrimas e elas escorreram pelas minhas bochechas. "E ela nem sequer contou a você!"

Ele balançou a cabeça levemente, evitando meus olhos. "Levar meu bebê, um bebê que eu nem sequer sabia que existia, para longe de mim foi a única coisa imperdoável que eu não poderia superar. Ninguém sabe disso Bella".

"Sua família não sabe por que vocês se separaram? Rosalie? Vocês parecem tão próximos!"

"Nem mesmo Em." Sua voz era rouca de emoção.

"Oh, Jesus... Edward..."

"Eu sei. Mas, veja, se eu tivesse dito a eles, isso só teria prolongado a minha agonia. Quero dizer, estava feito. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para mudar isso. Eu apenas olhei para isso tentando não me importar muito e não chafurdar. Eu só fiquei sabendo há pouco mais de um ano, mas isso aconteceu muito antes disso. Eu teria um filho de 4 anos agora." Ele riu com ironia. "Imagina?"

Novas lágrimas fluíram. "Eu posso imaginar. Isso é de partir o coração. Você seria um ótimo pai. Essa criança seria sortuda... você sabe se era menino ou..."

"Eu perguntei. Ela não sabia. Não quis saber. É melhor que eu não tenha uma imagem clara, de qualquer maneira..."

"Ela tinha a minha idade quando ela..."

Ele assentiu com tristeza em seus olhos. "E olhe para você. Olhe o quão bem você se saiu com isso. Juliet... ela é o bebê mais incrível. Ela é exatamente o que eu imaginava... Não, ela é melhor..."

"Querido, venha aqui." Fiquei de joelhos e passei meus braços em torno dele, apertando-o com força. Eu só queria poder parar de chorar e consolá-lo corretamente. Era provavelmente por que ele nunca tinha contado a ninguém, em primeiro lugar. Eu devia estar fazendo isso pior para ele. "Isso é por que você me perguntou se Jake sabia que eu estava grávida, não é? Você pensou que eu tivesse escondido dele?" Tentei soar com entendimento, não acusatória.

"Eu não acho que você o faria... não parece o seu tipo. Eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar alguém se afastando daquele doce bebê ali. Ou de você. Ele tinha tudo..." Sua voz falhou com emoção e seus ombros balançaram levemente. "Porra." Ele disse sob sua respiração com uma risada. "Eu realmente queria passar por isso sem ser um maricas".

"Você não é, Edward. Você é tudo menos isso." Falei para ele calmamente enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Eu me afastei um pouco, olhando em seus olhos cheios de emoção. "Obrigada por me dizer. Eu sei que coloquei meu pé nisso mais do que algumas vezes e realmente... realmente, Edward... você não merece nada dessa merda. Você é um cara tão bom. Eu nunca conheci ninguém como você." Beijei sua bochecha vermelha, minha mão segurando a sua nuca e lentamente movi para os seus lábios. Um soluço seu partiu meu coração e eu segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos, aprofundando nosso beijo. Meus peitos estúpidos reagiram imediatamente, mas eu ignorei o desconforto e continuei a beijá-lo – a única maneira que eu conseguia pensar em possivelmente consolá-lo de alguma forma.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Bella, eu não quero o que conversamos seja uma preocupação para você." Ele disse baixinho depois. Ele estava com Juliet, brincando com ela no chão, mas estava me observando olhá-los com olhos marejados. "Eu só contei a você porque... eu não sei por que contei a você. Eu acho que apenas pensei que isso deveria ser colocado para fora, antes que isso fosse mais longe. O que eu não quero é você sentindo pena de mim. Estou trabalhando nisso. Eu realmente sou um cara de vidro meio cheio. Não sinta pena de mim".

Como eu não poderia? Ele tinha sido traído da pior maneira imaginável para mim, mas ele continuou... de alguma forma. Além disso, em geral ele realmente era o homem mais contente que eu já conheci. Como ele seria se tivesse seu filho de quatro anos? Eu tinha sido levada às lágrimas várias vezes durante todo o dia enquanto eu o olhava com a minha filha. Deus... ele era tão incrivelmente doce com ela. Cada pequeno olhar que ele dava, cada sorriso, cada palavra que ele dizia significava algo novo para mim agora que eu sabia da sua perda. Como ela poderia ter feito isso com ele? Ele a amava! Vadia estúpida tinha este homem incrível e ela o devastou. Era simplesmente inacreditável para mim.

Ele não seguiu a conversa, em vez disso voltou sua atenção para o meu bebê, que estava chutando seu peito. "Você é uma campeã de kickboxing*, mocinha! Claro, eu não sou um adversário fantástico, mas você já ganhou!" Ele reuniu seus pezinhos juntos em uma das suas mãos e mordiscou seus dedos dos pés. Ela chutou furiosamente enquanto resmungava. "Eu acho que ela tem muitas cócegas!" Ele riu. "Saborosa, também! Venha dar uma mordida!"

_* Kickboxing: refere-se a um grupo de artes marciais e esportes de combate em pé baseados em chutes (em inglês: kick) e socos (em inglês: boxing). O kickboxing geralmente é praticado para a defesa pessoal, condicionamento físico geral, ou como um esporte de contato._

Ele me puxou mais me espalhar no chão com ele, onde passamos uma hora ou mais falando de coisas generalizadas entre manter Juliet entretida. Ele estava tentando fazer a nossa coisa usual; como nós normalmente interagíamos sem o conhecimento que eu tinha agora. Eu precisava de tempo para digerir tudo antes que pudesse agir normalmente. Quando Juliet começou a agitar na hora do jantar, Edward foi recolher suas roupas molhadas no banheiro.

"Eu deveria ir. Eu tenho que estar no hospital realmente cedo amanhã. Há um paciente que não está indo bem... eu quero passar algum tempo com ele antes do meu turno começar. E vocês duas precisam de algum tempo mãe e filha, hein?" Ele sorriu para nós, acariciando a cabeça de Juliet. "Aproveite o seu jantar, Luz do Sol. E obrigado por nadar comigo! Deixe-me saber quando você quiser ir de novo." Ele deu um beijo nela antes de acariciar minha cabeça. "E você... apenas, obrigado".

"A qualquer momento. Você faz tanto por nós, Edward..."

Ele balançou sua cabeça, implorando-me para não fazer disso uma separação emocional.

Estiquei-me para enlaçar seu pescoço e puxei seus lábios para os meus. "Tenha uma boa noite. Ligue-me quando chegar em casa do trabalho?"

"Definitivamente. Ah, e da próxima vez, você estará nadando com a gente." Seus olhos brilharam com uma pitada de sedução divertida. "Ou você quer que eu compre seu traje também?" Ele me beijou de novo, mais longo, mais profundo. Com um gemido suave, ele se separou e colocou seus lábios na minha testa. "Boa noite, Bella".

"Alice! Eu preciso da sua opinião – imediatamente!" Eu liguei para a minha melhor amiga assim que coloquei Juliet para dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>

_Fofo ele nadando com a Juliet.__Que vaca essa Tanya! Já não gostava dela, agora gosto ainda menos. Aiai eles dois juntos são fofos demais. S2 xx _

**Leili**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Eu nunca poderia olhar nos olhos daquele homem e dizer-lhe que não queria seu filho, dizer-lhe que eu queria tão pouco que eu realmente fui longe demais a ponto de já ter abortado um. Foi cruel e sem coração. Eu sofri por ele porque, tanto quanto era claro que Jake não estava interessado em ser parte da vida de sua filha, exatamente como eu desejava que isso fosse, eu não pensei por um minuto que se eu pedisse a ele para estar envolvido, ele a rejeitaria. A noiva de Edward havia rejeitado um bebê que ela _sabia_ que ele quereria, sem dar a ele uma escolha. Como ele disse, imperdoável.

Tudo isso jogava pesadamente em minha mente enquanto a minha preocupação de que Edward estava mais interessado em Juliet do que em mim disparou. Fazia todo o sentido. Ele ficou impressionado com o meu bebê, com certeza. Ele estava substituindo o seu próprio bebê perdido com ela - sem dúvida. O problema era que eu não tinha no meu coração forças para negar-lhe o tempo com ela porque, independentemente do seu motivo, ele era incrível com ela. Eu só o conhecia há dois meses extremamente agitados, mas eu confiava nele para realmente cuidar dela mais do que qualquer um no mundo. Eu não podia explicar isso, eu simplesmente sabia. Ele mostrava seus sentimentos em seus olhos e o amor pela minha filha derramava dele.

Além dos sentimentos de Edward sobre o assunto, eu tinha Juliet para pensar em primeiro lugar. Como eu, ela se acalmava instantaneamente por ele. Ela nunca chorava, nunca ficava estranha quando ele a pegava, ou a tomava dos meus braços. Ela sentia uma ligação inexplicável com ele também. Eu acho que os bebês são provavelmente muito mais claros sobre os sentimentos do que os adultos cínicos - ela simplesmente sabe que ele a ama e, por isso, ela aceita.

Além de dar à luz esta criança maravilhosa, eu era uma parte da sua adoração ou não? Eu estava morrendo de vontade de conversar com Alice, como eu faria com qualquer outra coisa. Mas eu não mencionei a revelação dele, isso era muito pessoal. Ele tinha confiado em mim, e eu estava sozinha com isso. Ficaria dessa forma. Ainda assim, eu precisava de Alice. Eu marquei com ela para um dia de garotas envolvendo compras e almoço. Suas duas coisas favoritas para fazer, além de qualquer coisa com Jasper.

"O que está acontecendo, Bella? Eu conheço você – isto não se trata de um dia de garotas. Alguma coisa está incomodando você." Alice estabeleceu o garfo e se inclinou sobre a mesa, dando-me o olhar.

"Alice, como você sabia que Jazz estava realmente apaixonado por você... como se não fosse uma coisa passageira, ou o que fosse?"

"A primeira pista foi quando ele transou comigo depois de nos conhecermos." Ela sorriu.

"Puta!" Sussurrei para ela com uma risadinha.

Ela usava um sorriso auto-satisfeito. "Eu sei! Sério, porém, ele continuava voltando, não apenas para o sexo, sabe? Ele não sentia a necessidade de fazer planos elaborados para nós o tempo todo, ele simplesmente ligava para ouvir a minha voz ou aparecia para me trazer um frapê de caramelo. Pequenas coisas que me mostravam que ele estava prestando atenção, interessado em mim, e não apenas no que os nossos corpos fazem juntos. Era doce. Ainda é!"

Eu sorri calorosamente para a minha amiga. "Eu lembro de você me dizendo quando ele fazia essas coisas. É doce. _Ele_ é doce".

Ela me olhou com preocupação. "Você está achando que Edward está perdendo o interesse? Ou você está com medo que ele não ficará ao redor por causa de Juliet? Quem é o problema, realmente? Você, ele ou Juliet?"

"Eu." Confessei. "Eu sei que ele ficará ao redor por causa de Juliet. Meu Deus, acho que ele se preocupa com ela tanto quanto eu! Isso meio que me deixa tonta".

"Muito?" Ela apertou os olhos e pegou minha mão. "Querida, eu vou te dizer uma coisa... eu estava realmente preocupada sobre isso no começo. Pergunte a Jazz, nós conversamos muito sobre isso. Eu pensei que era uma boa oportunidade para você conseguir suas pernas bambas novamente, transando com um médico lindo como ele... mas o fascínio dele com Juliet era meio estranho".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu me senti assim no hospital também. Mas então conseguimos conhecê-lo melhor... Eu acho que ele realmente se preocupa com ela".

"Quer saber o que eu penso agora?" Ela perguntou com hesitação.

"Alice!" Eu a chutei debaixo da mesa. "Você sabe que eu quero! É por isso que estamos aqui... o quê?"

"Eu o vi com Juliet. Eu o vi com você. Acho que ele está envolvido com vocês duas. Acho que você está certa, que ele se importa com a nossa doce coisinha muito mais do que o normal... mas ele é um pediatra! Ele adora crianças..."

"Bebês. Ele é realmente em bebês..." Interrompi distraidamente.

"Querida, eu acho que parte disso é ele usando Juliet como uma maneira de chegar em você. Todas essas visitas para verificá-la quando ela teve a reação à fórmula? Uma boa desculpa para ver você também. Certo? Vê onde eu estou indo com isso? Isso aproximou mais vocês. Ele parece um pouco tímido... bem, até que você o pega em um debate literário." Ela riu, pensando em sua explosão na festa. "Acho que ele não sabia como fazer com que você soubesse que ele está interessado. Bella, lembre como ele foi sobre os caras com Juliet... naquele momento eu achei que foi realmente fofo que ele fosse tão protetor com ela. Agora, estou pensando que ele é simplesmente dessa maneira, ponto final. Eu acho que ele quereria o mesmo para você. Acho que aquilo foi ele dizendo que ele esperaria por você".

Fiquei sentada em atordoado silêncio. Sério? Eu só tinha visto o seu discurso em relação ao meu bebê. Eu só vejo tudo como se fosse relacionado com Juliet. Ele estava esperando eu ter certeza do que _eu _queria? Meu coração estava batendo mais rápido quando a grande possibilidade de que Alice tivesse razão afundou. Ela geralmente estava certa sobre as pessoas e suas motivações. Ela tinha um senso invejável do que guiava as pessoas. Ela poderia dizer besteiras de sinceridade sem hesitação. Era parte da razão pela qual eu a amava tanto. Eu sabia que sempre receberia isso diretamente de Alice.

"Querida, eu sei que você está com medo, mas dê uma chance a isso. Você pode estar perdendo a segunda melhor coisa no mundo." Os olhos da minha amiga estavam na minha filha e eu sabia que ela se referia à minha preciosa Juliet como o meu melhor presente.

"Ok! Problema um resolvido, obrigada, querida!" Eu apertei sua mão. "Próximo? Eu preciso de um maiô. E, Alice, eu preciso de brutal honestidade! Você tem que me dizer se não estiver bom. Legal?"

Ela puxou uma dúzia das prateleiras para eu experimentar. Depois, uma dúzia mais. Ela foi brutalmente honesta, conforme solicitado, e eu estava mais agradecida do que nunca por tê-la como minha melhor amiga. Minha preocupação – encobrir a barriga de geléia que eu ainda carregava no ponto médio. Poderia ser escondida com sucesso com as roupas certas, mas em quase nada? Caramba. Eu sabia que precisava fazer as flexões e abdominais para tonificá-la de volta, mas isso levaria tempo. Eu precisava não ser auto-consciente em quase nada - _agora_. Nós reduzimos a dois.

"Acho que este é o escolhido." Eu disse, olhando para o meu perfil no espelho de corpo inteiro. Era uma peça azul marinho que tinha um sutiã com bojo para o apoio e tecido frouxo que drapeava abaixo da linha do busto na frente, onde eu precisava da cobertura.

"Ela fica bem em você, mas eu acho que este é mais quente." Ela ergueu o de duas peças. "Tente de novo?"

Eu mudei pela quinquagésima vez e posei para a minha crítica. Eu gostei do tanquíni***** também.

_*Tanquíni: é um tipo de biquíni, com a parte de cima parecendo uma regata justa. Foto de um tanquíni: http:/ static. becomegorgeous. com/ img/ arts/ 2010/ Jun/ 17/ 2278/ blog_padded_tankini_victorias_secret. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Esse é mais versátil. A parte de cima é incrível... Cristo, eu estou com tanta inveja dos seus peitos! Bella tem uns peitos de stripper agora!" Ela brincou enquanto olhava por cima do meu ombro para a clivagem criada. "Você pode misturar as calcinhas, no entanto... calcinhas estilo shorts de menino sempre ficam bem em você, mas você tem uma bunda ótima, então eu não sei por que você a esconde. Você poderia totalmente usar fio dental como calcinha, deixar um pouco das nádegas espreitando para fora! Você tem zero estrias na sua bunda... ou nas coxas... como diabos você fez isso? Gah! Bella, eu estou comprando para você as calcinhas fio dental, eu não me importo com o que você diga!"

Eu estava rindo como uma criança enquanto ela jorrava sobre o meu corpo. Deus, eu precisava de Alice da pior maneira e ela me deu tudo que eu precisava e muito mais. Outra cliente entrou na área do provador quando eu abracei Alice. Ela lançou um pedido de desculpas envergonhado e correu para fora. Alice e eu olhamos uma para a outra, ainda abraçadas e gargalhamos.

"Ela totalmente pensou que estávamos dando uns amassos!" Alice riu.

"Totalmente! Nós - amantes lésbicas! Isso é muito engraçado".

Quando passamos por ela, empurrando Juliet em seu carrinho, Alice estendeu a mão por trás e deu um aperto na minha bunda. A risada continuou durante o resto da jornada para casa.

Juliet e eu esperamos na esquina do hospital, onde não podíamos perdê-lo. "Edward ficará tão surpreso! Você não disse a ele, disse? Era um segredo de meninas - você não pode dizer a Edward todos os nossos segredos." Juliet chupava seus dedos enquanto eu falava com ela. Levantei-me e estiquei minhas pernas, tendo agachado um pouco demais. Eu estava simplesmente considerando a possibilidade de que ele poderia estar trabalhando até tarde quando o vi sair. Ele parou para conversar com um par de paramédicos, então comecei a empurrar o carrinho na direção dele. Um saiu, mas o outro ainda estava profundamente na conversa com ele. Ele não parecia feliz.

"Uh-oh, Luz do Sol. O que há de errado com Edward? Ele não está feliz hoje?" Ele tinha estado no seu estado normal, em sua auto-animação desde o dia em que ele me contou sobre a traição de Tanya, mas isso não parecia certo. Ele estava parado com as mãos nos seus bolsos, olhando para o chão. Se ele estava falando, eu não consegui entender. Quando ele finalmente olhou para cima, ele nos viu imediatamente. Ele disse algumas palavras para a paramédica e ela olhou para nós enquanto ele se afastava.

"Ei! O que minhas garotas estão fazendo por esse caminho?" Seu sorriso fácil estourou enquanto ele se aproximava de nós. "Deixa-me todo feliz sair e ver vocês duas depois de um dia terrível".

Deixa-me toda feliz ouvi-lo dizer aquela primeira parte. "Você teve um dia terrível?"

"O pior." Ele me deu um rápido abraço e um beijo antes de dobrar para cumprimentar Juliet. "Olá, Luz do Sol! Vestido novo?"

"Sim! Nós viemos para levá-lo para jantar, mas se é um mau momento..."

"Sério? Não, bem, ainda podemos ir. Vocês duas estão tão bonitas, eu não quero arruinar seus planos".

Este é Edward sendo agradável, eu pensei. Havia ainda algo fora com ele. "Vamos fazer isso em outro momento. Vamos para casa. Eu farei o jantar, em vez disso." Enlacei meu braço através do dele enquanto ele guiava o carrinho.

"Tem certeza, Bella?"

Eu apenas sorri. "Conte-me sobre o seu dia. Por que foi tão ruim?"

Ele franziu a testa enquanto caminhávamos para casa. "Aquele paciente sobre o qual eu lhe falei - o menininho que foi trazido de volta no fim de semana? Ele morreu hoje".

"Oh, merda! Desculpe, querida!" Fiz o meu pedido de desculpas para Juliet e voltei para Edward rapidamente. "O que aconteceu?"

"Ele, uh... ele tinha um tumor. Inoperável. Nós descobrimos isso há quase dois anos, então ele aguentou mais tempo do que o esperado, mas ele estava sentindo muita dor. É melhor que ele não esteja sofrendo agora, mas..."

"Quantos anos?"

"Nem sequer quatro. Ele era um garoto brilhante. Mesmo que ele estivesse com dor e dopado na maior parte do tempo, ele era muito inteligente, sabe? E ele era uma pessoa preocupada, como um velhinho no corpo de uma criança pequena. Ele pedia desculpas quando vomitava... para quem quer que tivesse que limpar por ele. Imagina isso? Ele foi o primeiro paciente que eu tive desde o seu nascimento. Ele tem sido meio que especial para mim. Um difícil de perder. Realmente difícil".

Inclinei-me para ele enquanto caminhávamos. Eu não sabia como me expressar. "Esse foi realmente um mau momento para surpreendê-lo, hein?"

Seu sorriso reapareceu. "Uh-uh. É perfeito. Conte-me sobre o seu dia! Você teve algum trabalho terminado?"

Durante toda a semana eu estive dizendo a ele como eu estava tentando redesenhar meu site e atualizar meu portfólio, mas continuava sendo afastada disso. "O mesmo como durante toda a semana, mas eu tive um telefonema interessante".

"Hmm. Eu sei que você não está se referindo à minha ligação, eu não sou interessante." Ele brincou.

"Hmph. Eu discordo. Sua mãe me ligou".

"Minha mãe?" Ele pareceu sinceramente surpreso com a minha notícia.

"Sim. Ela convidou Juliet e eu para almoçar na próxima semana".

Ele estreitou seus olhos quando sorriu para mim. "É mesmo? E você disse...?"

"Um... obrigada?" Eu ri. A ligação de Esme havia me pegado completamente de surpresa e eu não sabia se foi instigada por Edward. Claramente, não foi.

"Você e minha mãe, hein?" Ele sorriu.

"E Juliet".

"Mm-hmm. Precisamos de alguma coisa para o nosso jantar em casa? Devemos parar no supermercado?"

Sua mudança rápida de assunto não passou despercebida. Recusei, dizendo que eu simplesmente juntaria algo rápido com o que eu tinha. Ele foi para o seu apartamento para trocar de roupa enquanto eu estabeleci Juliet em casa e examinei o conteúdo do meu armário e geladeira.

"Lasanha de vegetais está bem para você?" Perguntei quando ele desceu.

"Perfeito! Eu trouxe uma adorável garrafa de suco de amora. Bom ano, pelo que eu entendo." Sua brincadeira havia retornado, fiquei feliz em notar enquanto ele apresentava a sua contribuição. Ele cortou os vegetais para mim enquanto coloquei a água para ferver para o macarrão.

"Isto não é o que eu tinha em mente... você me ajudando a fazer um jantar especial para você." Eu comentei.

"Eu não me importo. Eu simplesmente gosto de passar tempo com você – a situação não faz diferença." Ele inclinou os vegetais picados na panela de molho no fogão. "Então, minha irmã estará de volta neste fim de semana. Eu estarei trabalhando, mas eu poderia levá-la lá uma noite após o trabalho, se você quiser. Eles estarão ansiosos para ver as coisas do casamento".

"Você está bem com isso?" Perguntei cautelosamente. Ainda me matava pensar na tortura que deve ter sido para ele e ele lidou com isso com tanta graça.

Ele se aproximou de mim, pegou a colher agitando da minha mão e a colocou sobre o balcão. Virando-me para olhar para ele, ele acariciou minha bochecha e olhou atentamente nos meus olhos. Eu me senti derretendo no lugar. Como ele consegue fazer isso? Percebi que eu estava segurando a minha respiração e a soltei com uma rajada forçada. Ele riu e colocou as mãos em ambos os meus lados no balcão contra o qual eu estava encostada. Ele sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo comigo, eu poderia dizer pelo brilho perverso nos olhos divertidos.

"Eu não acho, Bella." Ele disse em uma voz suavelmente líquida. "Eu não acho que você entende completamente o que aquele dia representou. Tratou-se de capítulos finais e começando de novo".

Eu entendi isso! E meu coração ainda doía por ele - vendo sua irmã e seu melhor amigo começarem sua nova vida juntos quando seus sonhos tinham espiralado para o vaso sanitário.

"Bella. Foi mais do que o novo começo da minha irmã. Foi o fechamento para mim. Eu não posso esquecer o que eu perdi... mas eu nunca realmente tive isso. Eu não posso viver no passado para sempre, então eu disse adeus para O Plano. Estou começando de novo".

Engoli em seco, tentando pensar em algo remotamente inteligente para dizer a ele. "Plano B?" _Sério, Bella? De toda a estupidez..._

Ele riu enquanto eu corava e enterrava minha cabeça no peito dele. "Mais ou menos? Mas não vamos abreviá-lo dessa maneira. Eu me refiro a ele como Plano Bella".

Uma série de coisas aconteceu naquele momento. O molho para a lasanha começou a transbordar e quando meus joelhos se dobraram pelo grande desmaio que o Dr. Smexy tinha acabado de causar, meu cotovelo pegou a colher que eu estava usando para mexê-lo. Ela voou e pegou Edward no ombro quando ele me pegou. O olhar divertido que ele estava usando foi substituído por preocupação e eu amaldiçoei minha falta de jeito e falta de graça quando se tratava de momentos românticos. Definitivamente, não em sua liga.

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

"Bella! Ei... você não está se sentindo bem?" Eu ignorei o molho salpicado todo em cima de mim e no chão e desliguei o fogão enquanto eu a levantava. Abrindo a torneira para correr água fria, eu a acompanhei até uma cadeira e a sentei antes de entregar-lhe um copo de água.

Ela tomou um gole dela, branca como um fantasma.

"Isso acabou de atingir você?" Peguei um saco de vegetais congelados do seu freezer e coloquei na sua nuca enquanto afastava os cabelos do seu rosto.

Ela assentiu. "Eu fiquei tonta. Sinto-me tão estúpida..."

Franzi a testa para ela, agachando-me para que ela não tivesse que olhar para cima para mim. "Por quê? Fico feliz que eu estivesse bem aqui. Você ficou tonta assim antes?"

Ela olhou para mim com a mais estranha expressão e balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Eu acho que estou apenas com fome." Ela começou a levantar-se da cadeira.

"Não, você não!" Coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros e a sentei de volta. Servindo para ela um pouco de suco, deslizei o copo para ela e comecei a vasculhar por alguma bolacha ou biscoito de algum tipo. Encontrei algumas bolachas de água e sal e espalhei um pouco para ela com pedaços de queijo. "Coma isso enquanto eu termino de fazer o seu jantar".

Ela deixou cair sua cabeça em cima da mesa, parecendo derrotada. "Isso é tão patético..." Eu a ouvi murmurar.

Terminei colocando as camadas do molho e macarrão e coloquei a assadeira no forno antes de ir me sentar com ela. Isso não estava acontecendo nada como o planejado. Claramente, eu não deveria fazer planos! Eu já tinha decidido que teria que parar de ser tímido sobre o que eu queria de Bella e deixá-la saber diretamente. Rosalie tinha ligado quatro vezes nos últimos três dias, importunando-me sobre quando eu poderia levar a minha nova namorada. Ela estava mais ansiosa para fazer parte da relação de amizade que ela viu do que estava para ver as fotos e filmes do seu próprio casamento. Se ela começasse a se intrometer... poderia assustar Bella. Eu realmente queria fazer isso no nosso próprio ritmo.

Então, de repente, minha mãe estava no ato! Eu tinha ligado para ela quando fui para casa me trocar e descobri sobre o que era realmente o 'almoço'. Depois de cercar e persisir, ela finalmente confessou que estava convidando Bella e sua linda menininha para passar as férias com eles na casa de praia... convenientemente durante o tempo que eu tinha provisoriamente concordado em estar lá. Cristo. Era tanto assim uma causa perdida que eu não poderia formular a minha própria relação? As mulheres da minha família tinham que fazer isso para mim? Não. De nenhuma maldita maneira.

Eu não queria dizer a Bella que eu estava realmente interessado em buscar um relacionamento com ela hoje... não depois de toda a emoção que eu passei no meu turno, perdendo o pequeno Nicholas. E não tão cedo depois de dizer a ela como minha outra relação tinha terminado. Eu realmente não queria ir nisso com sequer um pensamento da sua pena de mim.

Deus... eu ainda tenho o pensamento emocional da expressão em seu rosto quando eu disse a ela sobre 'a situação'. Havia pena, sim, mas, mais ainda, uma profunda compreensão pelo meu nível de dor. Ela entendeu como isso era a pior traição com a qual eu podia lidar. Ela entendeu que eu provavelmente teria ficado melhor se eu tivesse permanecido no escuro sobre o aborto e apenas terminado com 'diferenças irreconciliáveis' no assunto dos filhos. Não era só que ela tivesse tomado conta do assunto pelas suas próprias mãos sem uma discussão, foi o fato de que ela o escondeu de mim por completo, revelando esse segredo em um momento que doeria mais em mim, que selou nosso destino. Eu não poderia amar alguém que tão insensivelmente terminou algo que ela sabia que eu quereria. Não foi sequer até que Tanya me disse isso que eu percebi o quanto eu estava desesperado para ter filhos. Na realidade, eu queria filhos mais do que ela.

E então veio a Senhorita Swan, atirando-me para uma volta completa. Descobri rapidamente que não foi o meu desejo de ter filhos que prejudicou o meu desejo por Tanya... Meu verdadeiro desejo era ter uma mulher com a mesma mentalidade que eu. Encontrei isso em Bella, dez vezes. Parece que o desejo dela por um filho nunca veio à tona até que ela mesma se deparou com isso, simplesmente abraçando isso. Eu vi cada emoção que ela sentia pelo seu bebê em cada pequena coisa que ela fazia por ela. Isso ampliava os sentimentos que eu já tinha e trouxe à tona outros totalmente novos também.

E então, tentando evitar a interferência da minha família bem-intencionada, mas intrometida, encontrei-me tentando uma sedução na cozinha de Bella - só para ser atingido com a lembrança de que meu tempo é sempre errado. Era por isso que eu planejava. A espontaneidade raramente trabalhava a meu favor. Ela estava se sentindo fraca de fome e eu estava me sentindo como o maior idiota porque ela provavelmente só estava neste estado porque eu tinha arruinado seus planos para o jantar, para começar. Se eu tivesse apenas insistido em ir para o restaurante que ela tinha escolhido ao invés de levá-la em um passeio adicional de quase cinco quilômetros e depois a fazendo cozinhar...

"Bella, você está se sentindo melhor?" Perguntei baixinho enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

Ela levantou a cabeça da mesa e ofereceu um sorriso tímido. "É possível morrer de vergonha, Dr. Cullen?"

Mudei minha cadeira para ficar mais perto dela e envolvi meu braço ao redor dos seus ombros. "Não na minha presença." Coloquei um beijo em sua cabeça quando ela se inclinou para mim. "Você está se desgastando demais, Bella? Talvez você deva fazer um exame físico completo. Eu possa cuidar de Juliet para você, se você quiser... assim você pode fazer o que precisar sem ter que cuidar dela ao mesmo tempo. Você poderia ter um desequilíbrio, algo facilmente corrigido com um suplemento ou uma mudança em sua dieta. Eu posso ajudá-la, Bella. Eu... eu quero que você esteja bem".

Seus braços agarraram minha cintura. "Eu acho que é uma coisa hormonal." Ela murmurou no meu peito. "Eu tenho certeza que é. Eu deveria verificar Juliet." Com isso, ela me deixou sentado em sua mesa da cozinha, preocupado e frustrado. E incrivelmente cansado.

Limpei a cozinha depois do jantar para que Bella pudesse amamentar Juliet. Caí no sofá ao lado delas quando terminei, cabeça jogada para trás e os olhos fechados, eu esfregava a ponte do meu nariz para afastar a dor de cabeça que estava ameaçando aparecer.

"Vá deitar um pouco." Bella disse-me suavemente.

Sorri para ela. "Eu não sou aquele que quase desmaiou".

Suas bochechas coraram enquanto ela olhava fixamente para mim. "Eu não sou aquela que teve um dia incrivelmente estressante".

Dei de ombros. "Todos nós temos tensões diferentes com as quais lidar".

"Cara durão." Ela brincou, dando uma cotovelada no meu lado.

Eu me virei para encará-la. "Eu não posso ir deitar um pouco. 'Um pouco' não funcionará quando estou assim e você nunca conseguirá me acordar".

Suas bochechas coraram mais e eu ri da minha insinuação não intencional. Bella teve um acesso de riso e Juliet protestou da nossa brincadeira durante o jantar. Acariciei sua cabecinha para acalmá-la enquanto ela trancou novamente e retomou sua refeição. "Eu vou indo." Sussurrei para Bella. "Contanto que você esteja se sentindo bem. Se você ainda estiver tonta, eu ficarei por aqui".

Seus lábios desapareceram enquanto ela parecia ponderar algum grande debate interno. Sua mão cobriu a minha na cabeça de Juliet. "Você precisa do seu sono".

O sono não veio facilmente. Fiquei deitado acordado, pensando em Nicholas e sua luta corajosa em toda a sua curta vida. Pensei em sua família e seu tormento e perguntei-me se eles sentiam uma sensação de alívio, ou se a dor deles nunca permitiria que eles encontrassem a paz com a morte do seu filho. Pensei em qualéonomedela... Jesus... esqueci novamente... oferecendo-se para me ajudar a relaxar e esquecer, depois que o seu parceiro paramédico foi embora. E, finalmente, pensei sobre olhar em frente pelo amplo estacionamento e vendo o meu oásis. Minhas garotas esperando por mim. Fechei meus olhos e tentei imaginá-las aqui comigo agora. Eu desejava o efeito suave que o cheiro de Juliet tinha sobre mim. E eu ansiava por outro daqueles beijos de Bella, como o que ela tinha me dado depois de contar a ela sobre Tanya.

Bella...

Eu tinha que conseguir as coisas no caminho certo com ela.

Olhei para o relógio ao lado da imagem de Juliet e eu. Não era tarde _demais_. Eu poderia ligar para ela. Peguei meu telefone e sentei na beirada da minha cama, olhando para ele. O que eu diria? Eu o joguei de lado e me atirei de volta no emaranhado da cama, puxando meu cabelo e mergulhando minhas mãos pelo meu rosto. Sentindo-me ridículo por uma exposição tão dramática de angústia adolescente na minha idade, eu vesti uma roupa de hospital, escovei meus dentes e espirrei um pouco de água no meu rosto antes de pegar minhas chaves.

Bati suavemente na porta de Bella. Não houve sons provenientes do interior. Bati mais uma vez, minha cabeça encostada no batente da porta, os olhos espremidos fechados, desejando que ela, por favor – POR FAVOR – abrisse a porta.

"Edward?" A porta abriu-se uma vez que ela confirmou que era eu e ela me puxou para dentro. "O que há de errado?"

Eu a puxei em meus braços e agarrei-me a ela como à minha vida, sussurrando "obrigado" em seu ouvido. Era um abrangente obrigado - não apenas um 'obrigado pelo jantar', ou 'obrigado por estar lá hoje quando eu realmente precisava de você... assim como no outro dia...'. Era um 'obrigado por existir e ser _VOCÊ_ e permitir que eu faça parte da sua vida e que eu possa, por favor – POR FAVOR - desempenhar um papel maior?' Seus braços estavam firmemente em torno do meu pescoço, acariciando meu cabelo. Relaxei meu aperto um pouco, mas ela deixou seus braços em volta de mim. Olhei em seus olhos quando me inclinei para beijá-la. Nossos lábios se encontraram timidamente, depois com mais intensidade e um pequeno suspiro escapou de mim.

Sorrindo, eu descansei minha testa contra a dela enquanto recuperávamos nossa respiração. "Bella, há tanta coisa... eu realmente quero..."

"Shhh." Ela sussurrou e trouxe seus lábios de volta aos meus. Ficamos ali parados, trocando beijos gentis e sorrisos pelo que pareceram horas.

"Acordei você?" Eu finalmente perguntei quando pude formar uma frase.

Ela acariciou minha bochecha e sorriu para mim. "Não. Eu estava na minha varanda. Desejando que você se inclinasse para fora e dissesse boa noite mais uma vez".

Meu coração batia forte em meu peito. Ela poderia estar sentindo as mesmas coisas que eu estava experimentando?

"Isto é melhor." Ela acrescentou com um sorriso tímido.

Todas as palavras que eu queria dizer ficaram presas na minha garganta enquanto eu olhava em seus olhos. A única coisa clara era a minha voz interna me avisando para _NÃO _foder isso. Eu não pude evitar sentir que este era o relacionamento mais importante que eu algum dia teria e eu estava determinado a lidar com isso com o máximo de cuidado. Minha mão se moveu para o rosto dela, meu polegar acariciando seu maxilar. "Bella... eu não conseguia dormir... não sem vê-la. Não sem dizer o que tenho a dizer".

Sua cabeça estava inclinada para trás, seus olhos ansiosos com antecipação. Eu estava ciente do seu peito expandindo e contraindo com suas respirações pesadas.

"Eu quero ser parte da sua vida." Eu disse enfaticamente.

"Você é." Ela sussurrou de volta, exatamente tão insistente.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Mais. Eu quero mais, Bella. Eu quero dizer bom dia para você, todos os dias. Eu quero falar com você sobre cada pequena coisa que você fez durante todo o dia... Eu quero dar um beijo de boa noite em Juliet e vê-la adormecer." Segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos e beijei sua testa. "Eu quero estar lá para você, por tudo o que você quiser ou precisar. Sei que é muito cedo para fazer..." Eu suspirei de frustração.

"Você está indo tão bem, Edward. Continue, por favor?"

Um riso nervoso, mas grato, escapou. "Eu tenho um plano..."

Bella riu e se agarrou a mim. "Eu amo os seus planos. Você vai me dizer sobre este?"

"Janta comigo? Amanhã? Estarei em casa mais cedo. Tenho apenas clínica – cobrindo para um colega de trabalho. E eu não estou de plantão. Vou trazer o jantar para casa, você pode subir... talvez nós possamos levar Juliet para um passeio depois? Ou podemos sair para comer, se você preferir. O que quer que seja melhor para você, eu não quero você se esgotando se você decidir alguma coisa. Você deve ir com calma. Podemos esperar... se for melhor para você".

"Soa como um grande plano." Ela me cortou. "Eu só tenho um problema com ele – simplesmente venha para casa. _Eu _cuidarei do jantar. Amanhã".

Não pude conter meu sorriso. Meu rosto estava iluminado e eu me senti tonto. "Você está disposta a dividir o plano?"

"Com você? Definitivamente".

"Eu gosto disso." Eu estava radiante. "Eu gosto muito disso. Então, verei você amanhã..."

"Você verá".

Nós nos beijamos suavemente mais uma vez antes de eu voltar para o meu apartamento. Eu me senti muito melhor tendo pelo menos iniciado o processo de realmente admitir a esta mulher que eu queria um relacionamento diferente com ela. Saindo na minha varanda, inclinei-me e sussurrei, "Boa noite, Bella".

"Boa noite, Edward." Ela disse de volta. "Durma um pouco!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Que triste o falecimento da criança, ainda mais para Edward que cuidou dele desde o nascimento... e o que foi essa declaração do Edward? Finalmente os dois assumiram que querem seguir em frente..._

_Bem, tenho uma proposta pra vc's... eu viajarei no dia 20 para os EUA e só voltarei a postar no início de abril, então... se vc's chegarem a 800 reviews, posto um cap. extra na quarta-feira... o que acham?_

_Obrigada a todas que comentam e "surtam" com essa fic linda... Vc's deixam a mim e minhas amigas tradutoras maravilhosas muito feliz! :)_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Eu tinha levado horas para adormecer depois que Edward saiu. Meu coração estava disparado, meus pensamentos correndo selvagemente. Eu estava tonta além da crença, querendo que tudo fosse verdade, que fosse como parecia. Mas _parecia_ surreal. Coisas como um homem lindo, doce e responsável correndo até mim tarde da noite para me perguntar se eu queria jantar no dia seguinte não aconteciam comigo. Ainda mais inacreditável foi o timing. Seria incrivelmente difícil gerenciar um novo relacionamento com um bebê, mas isso não parecia perturbar Edward. Nada parecia perturbar Edward. Passei uma boa hora debatendo por que diabos ele quereria passar mais tempo comigo. _Eu! _Então eu simplesmente desisti de me perguntar por que e me alegrei com a glória de ser querida por alguém como ele.

Não apenas alguém _como_ ele... ELE.

Ele ainda estava em minha mente quando Juliet me acordou para sua alimentação das 06hs às 04h45, e eu não conseguia suprimir o sorriso no meu rosto. Nós o veremos em mais 12 horas, talvez? Eu não tinha ideia do que 'cedo' era para ele. Comecei a planejar um cardápio na minha cabeça enquanto Juliet tomava o café da manhã. Eu tinha que fazer melhor do que a tentativa recente. E, Deus... eu _tinha_ que conseguir me controlar e não desmaiar nele! Como na terra ele tinha sido levado a descer as escadas depois do episódio patético na minha cozinha? Sua camisa tinha que estar arruinada. Perguntei-me se alguém mais já reagiu dessa forma aos seus olhos em chamas.

Eu tinha certeza que meus peitos foram os únicos que tornaram isso muito óbvio.

Uma vez que Juliet foi alimentada e trocada, eu me inquietei. Olhando para o relógio, depois para o telefone, verificando a hora novamente... às pressas eu soquei no seu número e esperei.

Ele atendeu em pânico. "Você não está se sentindo bem, não é?"

Eu sorri para a sua preocupação comigo. "Eu estou perfeitamente bem. Só liguei para dizer bom dia".

Houve uma pausa audível antes da sua risada baixa atingir meus ouvidos. Eu podia praticamente ver as rugas nos cantos dos seus olhos com o seu sorriso. "Mmm. Nesse caso, bom dia para você. E para a minha Luz do Sol. Dê um beijo nela por mim, sim?"

"Eu darei. Eu estava me perguntando... você se importaria se eu cozinhasse no seu apartamento? Eu acho que seria mais fácil do que cozinhar no meu e carregar um prato quente para cima, com Juliet e tudo".

"Absolutamente! Sim, o que for melhor para você, Bella. Por favor, não atravesse um monte de problemas, no entanto. E sirva-se do que você precisar. Hmm... eu deveria arrumar minha cama, no caso de Juliet precisar de um cochilo, né?" Ele riu, de ótimo humor. Como uma pessoa matinal. "Eu ia pegar meu carro hoje, assim eu poderia vir direto para casa - a menos que você precise dele? Eu poderia deixar as chaves para você, se você precisar comprar algo, ou para qualquer outra coisa".

Mordi meu lábio... sua oferta era demasiado doce, mas eu não poderia me ver tentando dirigir aquela coisa novamente. Eu quase fodi tudo uma vez! "Não! Pode levar! Nós só queremos você aqui assim que possível. Você tem uma ideia de quando...?"

Sua risada encheu as minhas vias respiratórias novamente. "Estarei em casa às seis, querida. Posso lhe trazer alguma coisa?"

Eu ri do tom doméstico da nossa ligação também. "Nada. E eu quero dizer isso! Você vai nos deixar fazer uma coisa por você sem nada em troca. Entendeu?"

"Sim, querida." Ele riu. "Aproveite o seu dia. E Bella?"

"Sim, querido?" Eu joguei junto.

"Obrigado por ligar".

Eu preveni, porque minha vida até agora tinha ditado, um dia cheio de problemas. Eu quebrei meu braço no primeiro dia do jardim de infância. Fiquei presa no vestiário das meninas durante a minha primeira (e última) aula de dança. Caí em um bueiro em um desfile (nem me pergunte). As coisas simplesmente não vinham fáceis para mim. Eu não lamentava sobre isso, eu tinha aprendido a aceitar e fazer o melhor disso há muito tempo. No mínimo, eu tinha aprendido a fluidez de me adaptar a qualquer situação. Foi uma surpresa agradável quando nada catastrófico aconteceu entre o meu apartamento e o de Edward enquanto eu ia de um lado a outro entre os dois durante todo o dia.

Na parte da manhã, ainda em casa, assei uma torta de pêssego para a sobremesa. Preparei tudo para o jantar no apartamento de Edward e então levei Juliet de volta para casa para dar banho nela para que ela estivesse fresca para ele e comecei a tomar banho ao mesmo tempo. Calças de yoga foram o melhor que eu podia vestir, infelizmente, já que a minha sorte não era inteiramente assegurada. Meu útero decidiu inchar como um balão por causa da TPM. Optei pelo conforto em vez da moda. Às quatro eu a levei de volta para cima e coloquei o jantar pré-preparado no forno. Frango assado com recheio de vegetais em conserva da minha avó.

"O que você acha, Luz do Sol? Edward ficará feliz hoje?" Eu deitei ao lado dela na cama dele e falei baixinho enquanto eu tentava fazê-la cochilar. Ela parecia incrivelmente minúscula na cama fodidamente maciça dele. Ela tinha dois dedos na boca, sugando enquanto eu acariciava sua cabeça. Seus olhos estavam focados em uma faixa de luz que brilhava da janela e batia em uma moldura com uma foto de Edward, Rose e Emmett. Foi uma luz diferente que chamou a atenção dos meus olhos para isso. Foi Edward. Ele parecia tão relaxado e verdadeiramente feliz na foto. Seu sorriso era a coisa mais brilhante no quarto. Eu me virei para olhar para a sua outra foto – ele e Juliet. Eu tinha a mesma foto, mas havia algo ainda mais especial sobre isso aqui. A emoção mostrava nela nunca deixava de trazer lágrimas aos meus olhos.

Juliet gorgolejou ao meu lado enquanto ela mudava dos dedos para polegar e de volta aos dedos. "Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa, Luz do Sol. Eu realmente gosto de estar aqui. Eu acho que você também, hein? Você ama Edward, não é?" Seus olhos viraram para mim à menção do nome dele. "Ele adora você também." Eu sussurrei, beijando sua testa. "Durma, querida. Edward estará em casa quando você acordar e ele vai sufocar você com amor e beijos! Ele ama tanto a sua Luz do Sol.." Eu sussurrei palavras doces para ela, acalmando-a até que ela adormeceu. Eu me perdi no conforto da cama dele, cercada pelo seu cheiro. O ar simplesmente gotejava com Edward.

Edward...

Um flash de luz me assustou e eu me empurrei sentada. Eu tive um momento de confusão, acordando em um lugar estranho e então ouvi a risada suave dele em todo o quarto. Ele segurou seu dedo até seus lábios para me calar. Eu olhei para Juliet, dormindo profundamente no centro da cama. Edward estava mexendo com seu telefone enquanto estendia uma mão em minha direção para me ajudar a levantar. Ele me deu um vislumbre da sua tela.

"Ohhh..." Eu gemi e olhei para ele. "Isso _tem_ que ir!" Ele tinha tirado uma foto minha e de Juliet dormindo. Ela parecia positivamente angelical. Eu tinha minha boca aberta e meu cabelo parecia como se um ninho de águia tivesse pousado na minha cabeça. E minha bunda... oh meu Deus. Do ângulo que ele tirou a foto, minha calça de yoga se esticava em toda a extensão da minha bunda ocupando metade do quadro. Ugh.

"Shhh!" Ele sorriu e segurou o telefone fora do meu alcance. "Vem..." Guiando-me para fora do seu quarto, o sorriso cresceu mais largo em seu rosto. "Você descansou o suficiente? Eu possa olhar o jantar se você ainda estiver com sono..."

"Jantar! Oh meu Deus! Que horas são?" Jesus... eu poderia ter queimado o apartamento dele!

Suas mãos agarraram meus ombros quando ele me virou para encará-lo. "É cedo ainda. Sai antes que pacientes de última hora pudessem me deter. Por alguma razão, eu simplesmente queria estar em casa".

Sua voz era baixa e musical e eu tive que me lembrar de respirar para que eu não ficasse com as pernas bambas nele novamente. "Você tirou uma foto minha." Eu soltei. "Você tem que apagá-la".

"Absolutamente não!" O canto da sua boca virou-se em um sorriso zombeteiro. "Eu não tenho nenhuma foto sua, além desta..."

"É horrível!" Eu protestei.

"Eu admito, não sou nenhum fotógrafo como você, mas eu acho que é cativante. Captura você, no seu habitat natural, muito bem".

Eu zombei quando ele quebrou em um ataque de riso. "Me dê o seu telefone".

"De jeito nenhum!"

"Edward! Apague isso!" Tentei pegá-lo dele para eu mesma fazer o trabalho.

"Esqueça!" Sua risada era como seda contra o meu ouvido quando seus braços me envolveram. "Posso considerar excluí-la, _se_... e somente se, você me der uma substituição. Sorria para mim, Bella".

Minha boca estava aberta novamente.

Apague.

Eu fiz uma careta e mordi meu lábio.

Apague.

"Edward! Eu estou destinada a estar do outro lado da lente!" Revirei meus olhos.

Apague.

A ruga em seus olhos nunca desapareceu enquanto ele tirava fracasso após fracasso. "Eu tirarei a foto perfeita antes de você ir embora." Ele me assegurou.

"E se você não conseguir?" Levantei uma sobrancelha, confiante que ele não conseguiria uma em que eu ficasse boa. No mínimo, eu não era fotogênica.

"Então você simplesmente não irá embora".

"Huu." O mais estranho som involuntário saiu de mim e eu fechei minha boca para evitar mais constrangimento.

Ele pareceu presunçoso. E fodidamente quente. Não era justo!

"Você estará nisso por muito tempo, estou avisando".

"Eu tenho tempo." Ele sorriu.

"Você acabará com companheiras de quarto permanentes".

Seus olhos enrugaram mais quando seu sorriso alargou. "Eu tenho um quarto".

"Você tem UM quarto, assim como eu..." Eu o lembrei que os nossos apartamentos eram iguais.

"Você não acha que todos nós poderíamos caber naquele quarto?" Ele se encostou ao balcão da cozinha enquanto abria uma garrafa de água. "Acho que poderíamos, muito bem." Maldição, ele tem que ser tão fodidamente gostoso?

Eu mantive minha boca apertada para evitar outra expressão inútil. Colocando sua água para baixo, ele me puxou para ele e me virou para que estivéssemos olhando na mesma direção. Sua cabeça espiou por cima do meu ombro enquanto seu braço envolveu em torno da minha frente. Ele tirou outra foto.

"Aí. Feliz com está?"

Eu estava. Ele estava nela. E eu parecia... feliz. "Se eu disser sim, tenho que ir embora?"

Um som estranho veio dele. Incomum. Ele normalmente era controlado. "Você..." Ele pegou meu rosto e inclinou meu queixo para cima. "Você pode ficar aqui por quanto tempo quiser." Ele inclinou seu corpo ainda mais e trouxe seus lábios macios nos meus. Ele estava corado quando se afastou. "Vamos sentar por algum tempo. Conte-me sobre o seu dia".

"Eu conversei com Rosalie hoje!" Eu disse a ele primeiramente. "Ela me ligou... eu não atendi o seu telefone, ou qualquer coisa assim. Tocou algumas vezes. Nenhuma mensagem".

Ele riu da minha tagarelice. "O que minha irmã tinha para dizer?"

"Emmett está nos levando às 7. Sábado".

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Eu não sou confiável para levá-las até lá sozinho?"

Pessoalmente, eu estava agradecida. Eu duvidava que Emmett apareceria em sua moto e seu carro deve ser mais suave do que o de Edward. Ainda assim, eu não queria que ele ficasse ofendido de forma nenhuma. "Algum problema?"

Ele sorriu com facilidade. "Estou acostumado às maneiras autoritárias de Rosalie. Confie em mim." Ele pegou sua água e tomou um longo gole. "Ela disse mais alguma coisa interessante?"

Eu pensei de volta à nossa conversa. Ela havia ligado no início da manhã, um monte de coisas tinha acontecido desde então. "Principalmente coisas sobre a viagem deles. Parece que eles tiveram uma explosão!"

"As Ilhas Cayman nunca mais serão as mesmas agora que eles deixaram suas marcas." Ele riu. "Eu sei que ela está ansiosa para conhecer você. Espero que ela não esteja sendo demais..."

Rosalie falou com seu irmão sobre mim? Ela trouxe o assunto à tona, ou foi Edward? "Não! Não, ela é ótima!" Embora eu estivesse mais do que um pouco nervosa sobre um encontro íntimo, comigo sendo a estranha. Agora eu sei como eu tinha feito Edward se sentir com meus amigos.

"Vou fazê-la ir com calma, não se preocupe. E simplesmente ignore Emmett. De verdade... Oh! Eu acho que ouço alguém acordando!" Ele estava de pé antes de mim, caminhando para ver Juliet. "Oh meu Deus, meu quarto cheira muito bem!" Ele inalou profundamente com um olhar eufórico antes de perceber que eu estava lá com ele. Rindo, eu lhe dei um empurrão em direção à cama.

"Oi, Luz do Sol! Você dormiu bem?" Ele se arrastou e deitou ao lado dela. "Você se importa de acordar em um lugar estranho? Bem, não é realmente estranho, certo? Você esteve muito aqui. Eu gosto de você acordando aqui porque então eu posso mordiscar você e ver o seu belo sorriso..." Ele estava esfregando seu nariz nela, exatamente como ela amava, e o rosto dela se iluminou para ele. Ele deu uma risadinha quando ela socou o rosto dele, tentando fazer seu punho entrar na boca dele. "Este é o ponto alto do meu dia!"

Eu fiquei para trás observando a interação deles com adoração por ambos. Eles tinham uma ligação. "Vou deixar vocês dois brincarem um pouco enquanto eu verifico o jantar." Eu tive que sair antes que meus hormônios assumissem e me levassem a algo impulsivo, como montar nele bem ali com meu bebê na cama, ou implorar a ele para se casar comigo. No mínimo, eu estava pronta para explodir em lágrimas pós-parto, o que não acontecia há semanas. Eu pensei que isto havia acabado.

Juliet nos permitiu desfrutar do nosso jantar, que eu controlei para não estragar. Este ocorreu sem problemas e Edward pareceu apreciar cada mordida. Ele limpou a mesa quando os protestos ficaram altos demais e eu a levei para amamentar na sala de estar. Eu o ouvi carregando a máquina de lavar, apesar das minhas instruções de deixar tudo para eu cuidar. Esta noite era sobre ele. Ele voltou para se juntar a nós antes da pausa de Juliet na metade.

"Sem mais dores dos gases?" Ele perguntou enquanto me observava fazê-la arrotar.

"Ela está muito melhor. Sorte que temos o mais brilhante médico da cidade!"

Suas bochechas coraram. "Não podemos adiar a sua primeira vacinação por muito mais tempo." Ele me lembrou gentilmente. Eu fiz uma careta. "Eu sei... você pode levá-la no final do turno, quando você quiser e então eu ficarei com você se você estiver ansiosa com isso. Eles geralmente ficam um pouco doloridos, talvez com uma febre baixa".

"Podemos levá-la depois do almoço com a sua mãe? Eu não quero que Juliet esteja exigente quando estamos tentando impressioná-la." Eu esperava que a minha tentativa de fazer uma piada do meu nervosismo sobre o encontro com Esme, sozinha, saísse com sucesso.

Ele riu. "Você já a impressionou, Bella. Assim como a minha Luz do Sol. Então... o almoço." Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos enquanto limpou a garganta. "Você sabe que minha mãe está prestes a se intrometer. Eu não quero deixá-la nervosa nem nada, mas ela definitivamente tem uma agenda".

Engoli em seco enquanto mudava Juliet para amamentar do lado oposto. "Uma... agenda?"

"Mmm." Ele assentiu, uma linha franzida aparecendo em sua testa, apesar do sorriso. "Ela é boa. Ela... faz tempestade em copo d'água".

"Eu percebi..."

Ele assentiu. "Minha mãe tem se preocupado comigo, caso você não tenha percebido. Como o mês inteiro de alimentos entregues à minha porta, as férias pré-arranjadas para mim... agora ela está tomando para si a tarefa de fixar minha, uh... vida romântica".

Eu ofereci a ele um sorriso tímido. "Você parece estar indo bem sozinho com essa parte".

Sua mão se moveu sobre o meu braço gentilmente. "Obrigado. Estou tentando." Ele limpou a garganta novamente e se moveu para me encarar. "Eu tinha um plano... hum... você sabe, um novo e melhorado, que envolve, bem, nós tr6es aqui".

Eu sorri para ele encorajadoramente.

"Eu não consigo... ugh... isto é estressante!" Ele se sentou para a frente, com a cabeça nas mãos, rindo. "Bella, eu não estava preparado para isso. Para nada disso... para me apaixonar pelo seu bebê quando eu a conheci no hospital, e certamente não para me apaixonar pela mãe dela. Eu não tinha realmente um encontro desde... quero dizer, tudo isso era a coisa mais distante que eu tinha em mente. Principalmente." Ele parou e eu disse um silencioso obrigada enquanto eu estava com medo que tivesse perdido algo importante que ele tinha dito, mas por dentro eu estava SURTANDO completamente! Ele disse que estava apaixonado por mim! _POR MIM!_

"A coisa é, eu não posso negar isso... o que estou sentindo. Isso está aqui e é ótimo e estou pronto para isso. Eu sei a várias semanas que eu quero fazer isso".

"Por que agora?" Eu encontrei a minha voz. "Por que você não disse alguma coisa antes?"

Ele virou a cabeça para olhar para mim, o meio sorriso mais sincero em seu rosto. "Por sua causa. Você está lidando com tanta coisa. Eu me sinto como se estivesse me jogando em sua vida..."

"Não! Edward, eu estou tão feliz que você esteve aqui. Por tudo!" Eu queria que Juliet não estivesse no meio da sua refeição. Eu queria realmente convencê-lo da minha sinceridade. Ele sempre escolhia as horas de amamentação para entrar nas conversas mais profundas!

Seus olhos caíram. "Perdoe-me, mas você pareceu bastante resistente quando a convidei para sair... tipo, sempre. Eu imaginei que estava sendo demais. Que você não queria começar um relacionamento neste momento da sua vida. E eu não tinha certeza se havia alguém..." Seu olhar intenso me pegou quando olhei para cima. "Agora que já esclarecemos isso, e minha mãe está prestes a intervir em meu nome, e Deus sabe o que minha irmã tem planejado... eu... eu queria, eu não sei, administrar como um homem? Dizer a você como eu me sinto _antes _dos membros da minha família fazerem?" Ele riu, esfregando seu cabelo. "A última coisa que eu quero é pressioná-la de qualquer maneira. Se você não estiver pronta... para qualquer coisa. Diga-me. Eu não ficarei magoado. Eu te darei qualquer espaço ou tempo que você precisar. Eu apenas realmente queria que você soubesse como eu me sinto e que eu estarei aqui para você".

A represa estourou com sua última declaração e Juliet quebrou seu aperto e olhou para mim, boca aberta e leite escorrendo em seu queixo. Eu bufei enquanto ria e chorava simultaneamente. Muito atraente, tenho certeza.

"Vem aqui, Luz do Sol. Dê um minuto à mamãe para si mesma." Ele pegou Juliet dos meus braços e ternamente limpou o queixo dela antes de descansá-la em seu ombro. Ele puxou-me em seu lado oposto e acariciou minhas costas. "Sinto muito. Eu não quero nunca mais fazer você chorar." Ele sussurrou no meu cabelo quando o beijou. Isso só fez o fluxo de lágrimas aumentar. Ele nos segurou, minha filha e eu, por um bom tempo dessa forma até que ambas nos agarramos a ele como se ele fosse o nosso colete salva-vidas em um vasto oceano. Verdadeiramente, ele era.

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

"Eu posso cancelar, se for demais para você." Segurei Juliet no sofá enquanto Bella corria de cômodo em cômodo recolhendo as coisas enquanto pensava nelas. Emmett estaria aqui a qualquer minuto, mas eu o mandaria embora se ela desse qualquer indicação de que ela queria isso.

"Eu ficarei bem! Eu só... argh! Eu queria ser mais organizada!" Ela estava voando entre seu escritório de trabalho e a bolsa de Juliet.

"Ok, deixe-me me preocupar com as coisas de bebê, você pega o que você precisar da mesa. Combinado?"

Ela parou no meio do caminho e me deu um olhar curioso. "Eu posso fazer isso?" Um sorriso surgiu e ela se inclinou para me beijar. "Eu posso fazer isso!"

Emocionado que ela estivesse aceitando minha ajuda tão facilmente pela primeira vez, eu a enxotei em direção à mesa e peguei Juliet para examinar o que já havia sido embalado. Fraldas, uma merda de carga - eu ri do meu trocadilho interno – uma roupa 'fofa' alternativa e dois conjuntos de macacões. Bom. Pomada para assadura, pomada para as bolhas, lenços, Ovol, almofadas de mama... de quantas ela precisava? Eu as coloquei de volta na bolsa, discretamente, enquanto a minha mente vagava. "Eu acho que você tem tudo coberto aqui, eu não sei sobre o que você está se estressando".

"Você acha que há fraldas suficientes? Talvez eu deva levar o saco inteiro no porta-malas de Emmett".

"Bella! Sério, se a sua filha vai fazer tanto cocô, nós nem sequer deveríamos ir. Há muitas!"

"Se você tem certeza... eu deveria me trocar. Isso me faz parecer uma baleia." Ela tinha virado seu estresse para o seu guarda-roupa agora. Deus me ajude...

"Você está ótima." Eu disse com toda a calma possível e selei minha declaração com um beijo. "Você não parece nada como uma baleia, nem alguma vez poderia. Você é linda. E meio que..." Eu balancei minhas sobrancelhas sugestivamente quando dei um passo para trás para olhar sua forma. "Quer pular esta coisa toda, afinal?"

Ela bateu no meu ombro de brincadeira enquanto corava. "Pare! Você não pode simplesmente querer que eu leve meia hora me trocando".

_Não levaria tanto assim para o que eu tenho em mente..._ Limpei minha garganta e foquei minha atenção em outros lugares. Eu nunca ouviria o final disso se eu cumprimentasse Emmett com uma ereção. Ainda assim, minha mente vagou de volta para a noite em meu apartamento quando eu expressei plenamente meus sentimentos por ela. Ela tinha estado extremamente emocional. Eu a tinha segurado enquanto ela chorava, me sentindo uma merda por fazê-la chorar. Então ela me beijou, similar à vez em que ela me beijou quando eu tinha sido tomado pela emoção. Quando Juliet cochilou, Bella e eu ficamos juntos no meu sofá, nos beijando suavemente e olhando um para o outro como se nada disso fosse real. Ela não disse nada profundo, ou me deixou saber em quaisquer termos definidos que ela me queria exatamente da mesma forma, mas seus olhos e seu toque e seus doces beijos disseram mais para mim do que palavras poderiam.

"Bella, eu vou levar Juliet e as coisas dela lá embaixo para esperar por Em. Você faz o que você precisar e nós estaremos esperando por você. Ok?"

"Perfeito." Ela sorriu quando passou por mim mais uma vez. "Eu não demorarei muito!"

Emmett estacionou na garagem da sua nova casa modesta e pegou todas as bolsas do porta-malas. Peguei Juliet em sua cadeirinha e Bella agarrou a pasta contendo as provas do casamento. Rosalie estava esperando ansiosamente na porta.

"Jesus, Rose! Você não saiu para fora pelas últimas três semanas?" Eu a provoquei quando levantei um braço branco pastoso. Beijei sua bochecha depois de receber o meu tapa. Emmett riu e bateu na bunda dela.

"Você, cale-se! Olá, preciosa!" Ela arrulhou para Juliet, ainda cochilando. "Oh meu Deus, este é o bebê mais adorável eu que eu_ já_ vi. Posso segurá-la quando ela acordar?"

Bella sorriu graciosamente. "Claro..."

"Rose falou sobre o seu bebê constantemente... bem, quando não estávamos ocupados de outra forma." Ele piscou para Bella, fazendo-a corar.

"Ela é linda! Bella, venha aqui!" Ela a puxou em um abraço apertado de Rosalie. "Estou tão feliz que você pôde vir. Você gosta do Caribe? Espero que sim! Eu consegui uma tonelada de receitas das Ilhas Cayman e eu estava morrendo de vontade de experimentar. Há tanta comida".

"Um, Rosie, isso é ótimo." Eu entrei na conversa quando Bella pareceu ansiosa. "Mas Bella está amamentando. Temperos picantes não fazem realmente bem para Juliet".

"Eu ficarei bem!" Ela me lançou um olhar. "Sério! Você já passou por tantos problemas, Rosalie... Tenho certeza que vou encontrar algo que ela possa suportar. E eu beberei muita água".

"Eu posso arrumar algo para você na churrasqueira!" Emmett ofereceu imediatamente. "Não há problema".

"Sério! Está tudo bem." Bella respondeu insistentemente. Todos nós assentimos e demos um passo mais para dentro.

Minha irmã não estava brincando. A mesa estava cheia de pratos, pratos de arroz e frutas, legumes grelhados e frango caipira. Os kabobs***** não pareciam muito ofensivos em termos de especiarias e as frutas seriam boas. Bella me deu uma cotovelada quando ela me pegou examinando os pratos. Eu me afastei e a deixei a escolher o que ela queria, resistindo à vontade de lembrá-la que eu estaria trabalhando um turno duplo amanhã e ela estaria sozinha se Juliet tivesse alguma merda.

_*Kabobs: são aqueles espetinhos com carne, queijo e legumes._

Cumprimentei Rosalie em sua cozinha inúmeras vezes por compensar qualquer pequena coisa que eu possa ter feito inicialmente. Estava realmente delicioso e ela deve ter começado a cozinhar no minuto em que eles chegaram em casa. Ela continuou calma comigo. Meu sentimento de que ela ainda estava preocupada com o meu colapso no casamento foi confirmado quando ela me puxou de lado na cozinha.

"Você está realmente bem? Eu estava tão preocupada com você. Eu odiei partir de imediato... Eu enchi a cabeça de Emmett a viagem de avião inteira. Foi o casamento mais perfeito, Edward, muito obrigada. Eu não posso te dizer o quanto eu amo o que você fez por nós, mas eu me senti horrível, ao mesmo tempo. Você é um pé no saco, mas você não merece ficar triste... nunca..."

Não havia como pará-la, então eu a deixei jorrar todo o barulho em cima de mim. Era genético. Eu vi meu pai sofrer muitos momentos como este. Bem, não exatamente como este, mas perto o suficiente. Coloquei o meu sorriso tranquilizador, como ele fazia, e disse a ela para não se preocupar, "Obrigado por se importar, Rosalie. Eu te amo muito." Mais um abraço para se sentir melhor e estava acabado. Ufa! Minha Luz do Sol me salvou de qualquer redundância, acordando exatamente no momento certo. Minha irmã se mexeu para brincar com ela.

Ela questionou Bella pergunta após pergunta enquanto ela segurava "o bebê mais bonito do MUNDO!"

"Vocês estão planejando..." Eu cutuquei Emmett quando estávamos sentados em frente às mulheres.

Ele deu de ombros. "Aparentemente sim. Eu não acho que tenho muito a dizer sobre isso".

Eu ri, sabendo que ele não teria muito a dizer sobre _nada_ daqui em diante. "Esme amaria um pequenino ao redor." Eu o provoquei.

"BAH! Eu enfrentarei isso quando vier. Até lá, estou focado totalmente na mecânica de fazer um desses!" Ele riu sugestivamente para a minha irmã enquanto eu me contorci no meu lugar.

"Falando sério, seria tão legal ter o nosso bebê crescendo com Juliet! Eles serão super próximos! E a mamãe vai _AMAR _isso!" Rosalie sorriu. "Você sabe como ela fica quando ela nos empurrava as nossas fotos de bebê, Edward".

"Louca?" Eu ri. "Eu juro, ela continuaria com isso, um por ano se fosse possível".

"Qual é a diferença de idade entre vocês?" Bella perguntou.

"Catorze meses. Nossa mãe é louca! Eu não sei o que ela estava pensando".

"Eu sei..." Emmett soltou e bombeou seus quadris.

"Em..." Eu gemi ao lado dele.

"Ah, vamos lá! Carlisle é um cara quente, homem! Você pode culpá-la por querer mais disso?" Ele riu.

"Emmett! Isso é nojento!" Rose o repreendeu com uma risadinha.

"É totalmente sobre a minha mãe que você está falando aí." Lembrei a ele, vermelho como uma beterraba. Eu tinha esquecido quão fora dos limites o meu melhor amigo poderia ser. Tinha sido apenas por algumas semanas, mas ele estava de volta.

"Oh, _nem_ vem ! Toda mãe é a mãe de alguém... elas ainda precisam de um pouco de atitude, atitude! Especialmente depois de ter um bebê".

Eu gemi e joguei minha cabeça para trás. Eu poderia totalmente ver o que estava chegando e estava impotente para detê-lo.

"Quero dizer, os hormônios e toda essa baboseira." Ele continuou, mesmo enquanto eu morria ao lado dele. "Elas têm um bebê as sugando constantemente, isso tem os sucos fluindo e jogam os hormônios em fúria? Garrett me disse que Kate estava, tipo, ainda mais excitada do que nunca no minuto em que eles começaram a brincar de boom boom***** novamente. Por que você acha que nós dificilmente os vimos por meses?"

_*Boom boom: gíria para relações sexuais._

"Porque eles tinham um bebê?" Sugeri com sarcasmo.

"Naumm. Ele me deu a sujeira. Ela não podia sequer tomar pílula nesse ponto, então eles estavam usando uma caixa de preservativos Price Club por semana, homem! Incrível!"

"Incrível que ela pudesse andar..." Meu sarcasmo ainda não o tinha pegado.

"Eu sei!" Ele riu, muito satisfeito com a ideia do tesão pós-parto.

"Emmett é um especialista em tais coisas, aparentemente." O sarcasmo da minha irmã se casou com o meu. "Ele tem muita experiência em ser mulher e como os nossos hormônios funcionam".

"Não, sério! Bella, você acabou de ter um bebê. Você..."

"Ok!" Eu apertei minha mão em sua boca antes que isso pudesse possivelmente ficar pior. Balancei minha cabeça apologeticamente para Bella quando ela corou de um vermelho mais profundo do que eu.

"Emmett, você é um porco!" Rosalie passou Juliet para sua mãe e lhe deu um soco quando passou por ele. "Não há desculpa para o meu marido, Bella, mas eu me desculpo por ele!" Ela disse por cima do seu ombro quando saiu da sala.

"Desculpe." Ele encolheu os ombros com um sorriso travesso. Bella irrompeu em gargalhadas e eu queria rastejar sob a mesa.

"Okay! Presentes!" Rosalie voltou com sacolas e um sorriso e outro tapa para Emmett. "Seja um bom anfitrião, por uma vez, e distribua os doces!"

Ele riu e jogou um chapéu Panamá na minha cabeça. "Cara, eu tive que sofrer com isso, agora você também terá".

"Cale a boca." Rose sorriu para ele. "Você não se queixou na banheira".

"Eu achei que deveria ser menos porco e um anfitrião melhor e você traz _isso _à tona?"

"Cale-se!" Minha irmã riu.

"Por favor, cale a boca." Eu implorei, fechando meus olhos e minha mente para qualquer coisa remotamente física entre os dois. Sentei ao lado de Bella e segurei sua mão em apoio. Quem precisava de mais, eu não poderia dizer.

"Ok, isto é para você, Bella. Vivi nisso nas últimas três semanas. É tããããão confortável!"

Quando Bella pegou a canga azul vibrante de Rosalie, a boca dela se escancarou. "Oh! Para mim? Você não... você não deveria ter..."

Rosalie piscou para mim e passou para ela o segundo pacote. "Eu não pude resistir quando vi isso! Muito fofo para palavras!" Juliet agora tinha um combinando. Ela passou mais uma sacola cheia de outros itens. "Isto é para ela também. Eu meio que fiquei um pouco maluca. Desculpe!"

"Vê por que ela precisa de um para ela?" Emmett sorriu calorosamente enquanto ele a puxou para baixo em seu colo. Eu os vi trocar um beijo suave e dei à mão de Bella um pequeno aperto. Juliet se contorceu e torceu a cabeça para sua mãe.

"Hora de mamar?" Sussurrei.

"Aparentemente." Ela riu quando a boca de Juliet se abriu para um bocado de tecido.

"Ei, pelo menos ela sabe onde é a mesa de jantar!" Emmett brincou.

"Emmett!" Rose silvou e deu um soco nele. Forte.

Bella se abaixou para vasculhar a bolsa de Juliet, ficando frustrada enquanto puxava item depois de item. "Onde estão os cobertores?"

"Cobertores?" Eu perguntei estupidamente. Eu podia ver a pilha de cobertores em cima da mesa ao lado da porta do apartamento de Bella em minha mente. _Porra!_

"Edward! Você disse que nós tínhamos tudo!"

"Bem! Eu pensei que nós tínhamos! Não é minha culpa que você embalou 54 fraldas e não havia lugar para a pilha de cobertores em cima de todo o resto! Basta usar isso..." Eu segurei a canga para ela se cobrir.

"Eu não quero isso arruinado!" Ela sussurrou em um silvo.

Revirei meus olhos. "Então, eu vou lavá-la quando chegarmos em casa! Não é grande coisa, Bella".

Nós olhamos um para outro por alguns breves momentos antes da realização de que estávamos sendo observados. Viramos para ver um casal orgulhoso aconchegado nos observando com carinho.

"Vocês são tão adoráveis. Todo domésticos." Emmett rachou.

"Vamos, Bella. Você pode amamentar em particular." Rosalie estendeu a mão para ajudá-la e deu um beijo na cabeça de Juliet quando ela estava em pé. "Você tem sorte. O seu é apenas esquecido e você vai se acostumar com isso. O meu é um porco. E parece que ele nunca vai superar isso. Ele tem um corpo bom, no entanto, então eu o perdôo." O braço dela envolveu Bella enquanto elas saíam dando risadinhas.

Contemplando, meu melhor amigo e minha irmã. Completamente um casal. E uma completa iniciação para a mulher que eu queria que fosse a minha namorada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Às vezes todos nós precisamos de um pouco de *luz do sol* em nossas vidas._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_E eu vou apertar e amassar e triturar e apertar e encher de amor a Juliet ! Ok, frase nada original by Felicía! Mas é como eu me sinto..._

_Fiquei passada com a verborragia do Edward e toda ahhh *suspira*_

_E por enquanto tudo muito bem, mas algo me diz que o Jacob vai aparecer uma hora dessas e estragar tudo! Aff!_

_Beijinhos ensolarados_

_**Lary Reeden**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju<strong>_

_Eu tinha prometido um cap. extra na quarta, mas não tive tempo de postar, portanto... amanhã postarei outro capítulo aqui... não vou colocar meta nenhuma pq vc's têm sido ótimas com as reviews, mas se quiserem deixar muitas, fiquem à vontade! :)_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Bom, para quem se interessar, aí vai uma indicação de fic que ando lendo, chama-se "Sorte no Amor e no Jogo" e o link é: _

_http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7622421/ 1/ Sorte_no_Amor_e_no_Jogo_

_Passem por lá e leiam! E não esqueçam de deixar reviews..._


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

_Tradutora: LeiliPattz_

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Verifiquei minha maquiagem pela centésima vez enquanto esperava por Rosalie. Ela queria a revelação das provas de fotos do casamento para ficar com sua mãe, e então ela se juntaria a Esme, Juliet e eu para o almoço. Eu estava grata pela adição. Depois de passar a noite em sua casa, eu estava totalmente à vontade com a irmã de Edward. Sua mãe, porém, era uma história diferente. Primeiro, eu tinha de superar a vergonha que ainda me abrigava por causa do meu colapso hormonal e explosão de peitos pelo qual Esme me confortou E então, havia A Agenda. Edward esteve trabalhando uma quantidade insana de horas desde a noite com Rose e Em, mas ele ligou para me desejar sorte no meu almoço.

Ótimo.

Rose insistiu em vir até meu apartamento quando chegou. "Uau! Eu amo o seu apartamento! É uma duplicata do de Edward, mas mais pessoal. Doce!" Ela deu uma boa olhada ao redor.

"A mobília não é minha. Alice, minha amiga, que sub-locou para mim esse lugar... ela deixou para nós".

"A garota tem um ótimo gosto!" Rosalie jorrou. "Desculpe, é um hábito. Eu sou uma designer de interiores".

"Ohhhh!" Eu ri com alívio. Ela realmente estava examinando tudo e eu estava me sentindo autoconsciente, já que tudo sobre a casa dela era lindo e perfeito.

"Então, este é de um quarto como o de Edward, certo?"

Eu assenti.

"Quando você tiver um outro lugar, eu posso, por favor, _por favor, _fazer o quarto de Juliet para você? Quartos de bebês/crianças são a minha especialidade." Ela sorriu para mim calorosamente. "Eu não farei nada extremamente fofo, eu juro. Edward não me deixaria ir ao extremo, de qualquer maneira".

Devolvi o seu sorriso. Esta mulher era tão calorosa e verdadeira, assim como seu irmão. Eu não podia acreditar no ódio que eu tive por ela antes que soubesse quem ela era. Ela não era nada como eu pensei. "Eu adoraria. Está provavelmente muito longe ainda. Além do seu casamento, eu não estou de volta ao trabalho ainda. Falando do seu casamento, eu tenho isto para você." Entreguei a ela o envelope que tinha trazido comigo, e depois trouxe para casa da sua casa. Edward não queria envolvimento nas finanças deste arranjo, então eu estava determinada a mantê-lo fora disso. "Você pagou em excesso".

Rose olhou para o envelope na minha mão, confusa.

"Esta é muito mais do que acordamos. Mesmo se você pegar todas, isto excede..."

"Nós pegaremos todas".

Eu fiquei boquiaberta para ela, espantada. "Tudo isso? Mas você nem sequer viu as provas!"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu quero tudo. Isso, hoje, é apenas sobre deixá-la saber quantas cópias minha mãe quer de cada e tudo isso. Queremos tudo".

"Rosalie! Isso ainda é..."

"Bella!" Recebi um olhar de Rosalie que imediatamente me fez pensar em Edward. Ele tinha me contado como ela poderia convencê-lo a nadar em um poço de piche apenas com um olhar particular. Isso, eu estava certa, era o olhar. "Você saiu da sua licença maternidade para fazer isso por nós. E você fez muito mais do que nós acordamos, então você mereceu isso. Eu não estou pegando um centavo de volta. Por nada e obrigada _você_. Pronta para o almoço?" Seu sorriso encantador estava de volta e eu assenti sem sentido. Não importava se eu estivesse pronta, ou se fosse paga em excesso, ou... eu de repente comecei a pensar na A Agenda ainda mais.

Esme me cumprimentou com o mais quente abraço, como se eu fosse uma filha sua a muito perdida. Ela enxugou os olhos enquanto se afastava.

"Mamãe é excessivamente emocional." Rose apertou o ombro da sua mãe enquanto sorria para mim. "É de onde Edward recebeu isso".

"Oh, pare! Edward é um homem afetuoso, sensível, amável! Ele não é excessivamente emocional!"

Rosalie revirou os olhos quando puxou uma cadeira para colocar a cadeirinha de Juliet. "Ele herdou sua paixão por bebês dela também." Ela piscou para mim enquanto Esme movia sua cadeira para intrometer-se contra Juliet e se emocionava sobre ela.

"Ele é muito doce com ela." Eu confessei a elas. Não como se eu precisasse. Elas o conheciam melhor do que eu.

"Lembra-se de como ele costumava levar aquela boneca por aí?" Rosalie riu com sua mãe.

"Uma boneca?" Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, intrigada.

"Rosalie era uma menininha tão adequada... até a escola." Esme acariciou a mão da sua filha enquanto sorria maliciosamente para ela. "Alguma coisa aconteceu quando ela começou a se misturar com outras crianças e ela cresceu com uma boca suja e brincando com bolas como se fosse um homem..."

Engasguei com o meu gole de água enquanto caí na risada com esta senhora adequada à minha frente falando desse jeito. Elas riram junto e toda a tensão foi imediatamente sumindo de mim.

"De qualquer forma, quando a Senhorita Rosalie era uma mocinha adequada, ela fazia festas de chá".

"Oh! Você mencionou algo sobre isso antes!" Exclamei para Rosalie, tentando lembrar sobre o que ela tinha provocado Edward. Era uma das coisas pela qual ela tinha conquistado o meu afeto, porque eles obviamente tinham um relacionamento muito fácil de irmãos.

"Ela arrumava sua linda mesinha, com apenas lugares perfeitos estabelecidos e, em seguida, enfeitava-se. Com ela e Edward sendo tão próximos em idade, eles geralmente brincavam junto. Ela o vestia também, Deus o abençoe!"

Era isso! Eu segurei uma risada.

"Mas ele brincava junto, felizmente — porque isso deixava sua irmã muito feliz".

Rose _bufou_. _"Porque ele conseguia brincar com as minhas bonecas!"_

"_Deus!_ Eu tinha esquecido disso... havia uma boneca especial da qual ele era bastante afeiçoado." Os olhos de Esme brilhavam de emoção enquanto pensava em seus filhos muito jovens brincando. "Ele vestia esta boneca e a alimentava... era uma daqueles que fazia cocô e tudo... ele estava constantemente roubando as fraldas da Kate! Você lembra de Kate, do casamento? Eu costumava tomar conta dela quando meus dois eram pequenos. Ela era muito pequena para se juntar às festas de chá, claro, mas..." Sua voz foi sumindo e eu sabia o motivo. Tanya era da idade de Edward. Ela deveria estar por lá também.

Sorri para suavizar a pequena carranca que apareceu no rosto adorável de Esme. "Você tinha uma casa cheia de crianças, hein?"

Ela segurou minha mão enquanto sorria se desculpando. "Eles eram todos como meus. Eu não pude ter mais, meus, depois de Edward... ter os outros ao redor me manteve pré-ocupada".

"Oh! Eu sinto muito, Esme..." Isso é o que Edward quis dizer quando disse que Esme teria tido outro bebê, se pudesse.

Ela me descartou. "Eu poderia pedir mais bênçãos do que me foi dado? Eu acho que não. E agora... temos uma outra pequenina para amar! Eu amaria se você pudesse trazê-la de vez em quando, Bella. Eu sinto falta de ter bebês na casa!"

"Eu disse que ela é como Edward." Rose brincou enquanto mastigava um breadstick*****.

_*****Breadstick: um palito de pão para acompanhar sopas ou alguma bebida quente._

Comecei a me sentir mais e mais à vontade com tudo enquanto estas duas compartilhavam histórias comigo. Meu medo que Edward estivesse substituindo o seu bebê com a minha tinha vindo, mas desapareceu. Ele sempre amou bebês. Não era uma fixação devido ao trauma. Era _ele_. Eu tinha que me desculpar em um ponto, quando a percepção de que essas duas não sabiam o que Tanya havia realmente feito para ele me atingiu. Tornou isso ainda pior. Se elas sabiam o quanto ele amava bebês, _ela_ tinha que saber.

"Eu espero que você não se importe, nós começamos a olhar as fotos enquanto você estava fora." Rose se desculpou assim que voltei a me juntar a elas.

"Não! Claro que não. Elas estão boas?"

Esme estava esfregando algo dos seus olhos e Rosalie deu um abraço nela. "Como você pode ver, elas estão mais do que boas".

"Querida, você sabe que eu adoro Emmett, e vocês dois são lindos juntos .. não há nenhuma foto ruim de vocês dois... mas esta é o meu favorito." Esme levantou a de Edward e Rosalie que eu havia tirado com grande ressentimento na festa de noivado. "Meus bebês! Todos crescidos".

"É a minha favorita também." Sorri para ela e extraí uma pasta da minha bolsa. "Na verdade, eu brinquei um pouco com ela, usei diferentes tratamentos... acabamentos diferentes..." Eu espalhei os vários formatos da foto – tons pastéis suave, nublado, sépia, preto e branco, envelhecido, close... havia de tudo. "Eu estava realmente querendo saber se eu poderia fazer uma cópia para mim?"

Ambas me encararam com expressões idênticas antes de sorrisos largos combinando aparecerem. "Sim! Sirva-se!"

Eu corei quando a minha afeição por Edward foi descaradamente exposta com a minha exuberância sobre essa foto. "Rosalie, eu estava realmente querendo saber se eu poderia usar algumas suas e de Emmett no meu site? Honestamente, vocês dois são exatamente o que cada noiva e noivo sonham em ser no dia do casamento. Suas fotos venderão os meus serviços em um piscar de olhos!"

Isso abriu uma nova conversa enquanto ambas mostravam um profundo interesse no meu trabalho. O restaurante encheu com pessoas chegando no momento em que percebemos o tempo que passamos conversando.

"Antes de ir, Bella, eu queria te perguntar..." Esme segurou meu braço quando saímos do restaurante. Ela olhou para a sua filha e meu estômago deu um pulo. A Agenda? Eu havia me esquecido completamente sobre isso. "Carlisle e eu temos uma casa de praia. Tomamos um mês a cada verão juntos. Temos feito isso desde que nossos filhos eram bebês... nós estamos lá agora e eu realmente adoraria se você pudesse se juntar a nós lá por alguns dias? Mais tempo, se você quiser. Isso significaria muito para mim, se pudéssemos conhecer você e Juliet. Você é muito importante para o meu filho." Seus olhos imploravam para mim e não havia absolutamente nenhuma maneira que eu pudesse recusar qualquer pedido desta mulher.

"Oh, merda!" Eu gritei quando olhei para o relógio no carro de Rosalie. "Eu deveria ter ligado para Edward para que ele pudesse nos encontrar na clínica. Juliet tomará sua vacina." Eu esmurrei seu número no celular enquanto Rose ria.

"Ele ficará i-r-r-i-t-a-d-o!"

"Sem brincadeira." Murmurei sob a minha respiração.

Ele ficou, de um modo muito Edward. Ele estava esperando por nós nas portas principais, os braços cruzados no peito enquanto se inclinou contra o edifício. Seu jaleco estava batendo no vento e ele não parecia divertido quando abriu a porta traseira para remover Juliet e sua cadeirinha. "Eu estava preocupado." Ele disse irritado.

"Tivemos um ótimo almoço! Obrigada por perguntar!" Rosalie atormentou seu irmão com um apertar na bochecha.

"Eu estava preocupado." Ele repetiu. "Uma ligação. Isso é tudo que levaria".

"Desculpe." Eu murmurei.

"Não deixe que ele seja um urso." Rose disse para mim enquanto me dava um abraço. "Vejo vocês em breve".

Edward apenas assentiu em despedida quando passou por ela com Juliet. Encolhi os ombros em pedido de desculpas enquanto o seguia. No momento em que estávamos em seu escritório, seu comportamento mal-humorado havia desaparecido. Ele era todo sorrisos com Juliet enquanto falava baixinho com ela. Ele sentou em sua cadeira e fez sinal para que eu sentasse na outra. "Sinto muito. Esse negócio de idiota possessivo lá fora... isso não sou eu. Eu estava apenas…"

"Preocupado. Eu sei".

"Estou apenas muito ansioso sobre isso como você está. Eu não quero fazer isso com ela." Ele a segurou um pouco mais perto e esfregou sua bochecha contra o cabelo macio dela. "Eu não quero ser aquele que ela associa com a dor. Eu não quero que ela me odeie".

Eu franzi minha testa. "Edward... ela nunca poderia odiar você." Estranho, que eu, a mãe em pilha de nervos, era aquela que consolava o médico da minha filha neste momento estressante. Mas ele era muito mais do que isso. "Vamos simplesmente fazer isso para que possamos levá-la para casa".

Ele sorriu para mim, o brilho normal de volta aos seus olhos, e a colocou em meus braços. "Isso geralmente fica melhor se ela estiver ocupada. Amamentar ajuda. Será calmante para ela. Você se importa...?" Ele tirou a agulha pré-cheia e preparou enquanto eu comecei a despi-la. "Eu só preciso da perna dela".

"Ok." Eu me despi, em vez disso, parcialmente, de qualquer forma. Ela pegou meu seio imediatamente, alheia que houvesse qualquer outra coisa acontecendo.

"Deite-a. Realmente perto... vire o corpo dela em direção a você e... isso..." Ele recuou com uma careta. "Tudo feito".

Nós dois seguramos nossa respiração quando houve silêncio. Fechei meus olhos e a segurei firmemente quando percebi que ela estava fazendo o seu grito silencioso. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto enquanto eu a balançava, encorajando-a a respirar. Edward sentou e esfregou seu rosto em angústia quando ela soltou com um berro.

"Oh Deus..." Ele gemeu baixinho. "Eu realmente odeio essa parte".

"Shh-shhhh..." Dei um tapinha no ombro dele e estendi Juliet para ele. "Pegue-a".

Ele olhou para mim, para Juliet enquanto o lábio dela tremia e ele a pegou em seus braços. "Oh, Luz do Sol... eu sinto muito por machucar você... shhh... shhh... ficará melhor em breve, eu prometo. E quando você ficar maior você pode furar-me com alguma coisa. Sinto muito, Luz do Sol." Enquanto ele sussurrava para ela e a sacudiu e colocava beijos em sua cabeça, ela curvou-se contra o peito dele e começou a chupar o polegar enquanto os soluços diminuíram. Ele a segurou até que ela adormeceu e a levou para o seu carro.

Uma vez que ela estava presa em seu assento, ele a beijou mais uma vez antes de virar para mim com um abraço. "Obrigado. Eu sou um maricas. Eu não posso…"

Eu cortei os seus comentários auto-depreciativos com um beijo. "Você é perfeito. Vamos para casa".

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

Quando chegamos no elevador, Bella apertou somente o botão para o meu andar. Eu sorri, sem comentários enquanto saímos e ela usou sua própria chave do meu apartamento para nos deixar entrar. Coloquei a cadeira de Juliet para baixo e soltei a fivela. "Nós realmente precisamos conseguir algo para ela ficar aqui. Eu odeio que ela esteja presa nessa cadeirinha o tempo todo".

Bella não protestou dessa vez. Em vez disso, ela esfregou o bumbum de Juliet enquanto eu a segurava e beijou minha bochecha. "Eu estou cheia do almoço, mas eu farei alguma coisa para você... se você não se importar de tomar conta dela?"

Eu dei um olhar para ela e ela riu quando seguiu para a cozinha. Chutei meus sapatos e caí no sofá com Juliet no meu peito. Eu segurei um saco de gelo que eu tinha pegado na clínica na perna dela, para ajudar com a fisgada "Você é uma menininha valente." Sussurrei para ela. "Eu vou cuidar de você, Luz do Sol. Mamãe também. Nós estaremos aqui para você. A noite toda. Eu prometo".

Ela acordou e mamou adequadamente enquanto eu comia. Bella parecia muito relaxada quando colocou seus pés para cima e deixou o leve sopro da brisa da noite contra o seu rosto. "Eu nunca fiz isso aqui fora." Ela comentou preguiçosamente. "É relaxante".

Eu ri enquanto coloquei minha bebida para baixo. "Bem, por que deveríamos ser os únicos que conseguem comer aqui fora? Tem certeza que você não quer nada?"

"Uh-uh. Estou cheia. Você sabia que elas estavam levando o pacote inteiro? As fotos do casamento, quero dizer".

Eu ri e assenti. "Eu imaginei que elas pegariam. Minha mãe é do tipo boba pelas memórias. Você se divertiu? Foi muito estressante?" Ela parecia bastante à vontade com a minha irmã, mas eu sabia que ela estava preocupada com o almoço.

"Elas são tão legais, Edward. Sua mãe é... uau".

"Sim. Ela é." Não havia uma coisa ruim a dizer sobre Esme. E 'uau', praticamente resumia isso. "Então, você está vindo de férias comigo?" Eu decidi não brincar e simplesmente falar isso.

Sua cabeça se levantou e ela me olhou com um olho ainda fechado. "Você sabia!"

Eu sorri timidamente e mordi meus lábios. "Eu disse que havia uma agenda..."

"Você _sabia_!" Bella riu enquanto seu pé empurrou o meu para fora da mesa. "Você mandou-me para lá totalmente indefesa contra a sua _MÃE_!"

Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e ri. "Não é possível dizer 'não' para Esme. Ninguém pode, Bella. Ela tem poderes mágicos".

Bella estava de pé em cima de mim, Juliet ainda presa ao seu peito quando eu abri meus olhos. "O quê?" Eu perguntei, cheio de falsa inocência.

Ela inclinou-se ainda mais e beijou meus lábios, de cabeça para baixo. Isso me fez rir. Muito afeminado, mas eu não conseguia parar. "Por que você não me disse essa parte? Ela me chocou".

Esperei até que ela sentou-se e se inclinei em direção a ela para responder. "Porque eu não quero que você diga 'não'. Sinto muito por termos manipulado você".

"Não, você não sente!" Ela sorriu para mim enquanto suas bochechas coravam. Ela estava fingindo estar brava, mas um fingimento, isso é o que era. "Você não está nem um pouquinho arrependido. Manipuladores... a família inteira…"

"Papai não é. Ele é totalmente apenas de seguir o caminho." Eu ri silenciosamente. "Eu também. Até agora. E, sério... eu não a fiz fazer isso. Eu apenas não contei a você o plano dela".

"Uma família inteira de planejadores, certo?" Ela brincou.

"Não. Apenas eu e minha mãe".

Ela riu para si mesma enquanto ajeitava seu aperto em Juliet.

"O quê?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo para si mesma. "Nada. Absolutamente nada".

Fomos atraídos para uma falsa sensação de segurança com a relativa calma de Juliet desde que chegamos em casa. Depois do jantar, ela estava muito exigente. Eu não a tinha visto assim desde o problema na sua barriga e Bella concordou, ela definitivamente não estava no seu normal. Dei-lhe algum paracetamol para aliviar o seu desconforto e nos revezávamos segurando-a com o saco de gelo, embalando-a, andando com ela, fazendo qualquer coisa para acalmá-la.

À meia-noite, Bella olhou para mim se desculpando. "Eu deveria levá-la para casa. Você tem que dormir um pouco para trabalhar de manhã".

Peguei a mão dela e a levei para o meu quarto, onde eu já tinha separado uma roupa de hospital para Bella e disposto os travesseiros para elas dormirem. "Vocês ficarão aqui." Beijei sua cabeça enquanto abracei as duas. "Quero cuidar de vocês. Você me deixará fazer isso hoje à noite?"

Depois das minhas garotas estarem aconchegadas, eu troquei para as minhas próprias roupas de hospital e fiz uma cama no meu sofá. Eu não tive problemas em adormecer, mas acordei com o choro de Juliet apenas uma hora mais tarde. Encontrei Bella andando de um lado a outro aos pés da minha cama, tentando acalmar seus gritos. "Eu sinto muito…"

"Shhh..." Eu a levei para a cama e subi com elas. Sentei-me contra a cabeceira da cama e segurei Bella contra mim enquanto ela embalava Juliet. Juntos, nós a acalmamos e conseguimos fazê-la voltar a dormir. Tivemos a nossa primeira noite – uma noite parcial, de qualquer maneira – dormindo juntos, enquanto Bella e eu formamos um 'V' em torno de uma Luz do Sol fungando. Nossas testas estavam pressionadas juntas acima dela, deixando seu espaço para respirar sem preocupação e enlaçamos nossas mãos abaixo dela enquanto nós mesmos derivamos para o sono.

Acordei com o som de um grito. Meus olhos se abriram e eu estava em pé instantaneamente. Então eu percebi que não era o grito de dor de Juliet, era seu grito feliz. Sorri para mim mesmo quando pensei em Juliet sendo uma pessoa da manhã. Bella devia amar isso. Eu tateei para encontrar as minhas garotas.

"Oh Deus... nós acordamos você novamente! Edward, eu sinto muito…"

"Está tudo bem!" Esfreguei meus olhos enquanto me ajustava à luz do quarto. "Meu alarme está prestes..." Para provar meu ponto, meu alarme soou no quarto. Corri para desligá-lo e fui ao banheiro antes de me juntar a elas novamente. "Ela está se sentindo melhor!" Eu sorri quando esfreguei meu nariz em sua bochecha. Ela gritou novamente e agarrou meu lábio.

"Você foi tão bom com ela na noite passada. Obrigada." Bella removeu meu lábio das garras da sua filha e me deu um beijo.

"A qualquer momento. Você está com fome?"

Ela olhou para mim, incrédula. "Eu acabei de acordar".

"Ah. Tudo bem então. Eu ficarei pronto para o trabalho primeiro e depois tomaremos café da manhã." Dei um tapinha na sua cabeça, totalmente paternalista enquanto ela ria silenciosamente. "Boa sorte, Luz do Sol. Falaremos sobre ela quando eu terminar meu banho!"

A Bella Matinal não tinha ido embora, mas estava tentando quando voltei, recentemente barbeado e vestido para o dia. Fui diretamente para a minha cozinha e comecei com nossas omeletes. "Suco de cranberry ou laranja?" Eu gritei.

"Cafeína".

"Ah. Você sabe..." Eu apareci com uma uva na boca enquanto colocava uma tigela de frutas na frente dela. "Você pode armazenar o seu leite, por um dia inteiro e ter um café de verdade".

"E alimentá-la com uma caneca por um dia inteiro? Pfft. Não vale a pena." Ela pegou algumas uvas enquanto eu saí para pegar os nossos pratos.

"Ela provavelmente está pronta para tentar a mamadeira." Sugeri quando cortei minha omelete. "Aqui, deixe-me segurá-la enquanto você come. Eu só preciso de um braço para ela".

"Eu não estou entrando nessa." Bella escavou em sua comida, apesar do seu protesto anterior. "Eu deveria o quê... passar uma hora retirando leite, só para dar a ela em um frasco? Ela não pode ter fórmula, certo?"

"Poderíamos tentar um outro... de soja ou arroz... mas, independentemente disso, não me refiro exclusivamente à mamadeira para ela. Quero dizer, ela pode ser alimentada com mamadeira um pouco. Como quando você tem que deixá-la através de uma alimentação, ou precisa de uma noite de sono ou uma xícara de café de verdade. Você pode armazenar leite materno o suficiente para isso".

Ela balançou a cabeça, a boca cheia de ovos. "Eu li sobre isso... confusão de bicos..." Ovos voaram da sua boca enquanto ela tentava falar. Ela cobriu a boca e engasgou com uma risadinha. "Desculpe. Isso foi rude!"

Sorri enquanto limpava os pedacinhos da minha manga. "Sem problema. Eu tenho problemas com isso também. Não ovos voando. Mamilos. Bicos muitas vezes me deixam confuso".

Fui pulverizado novamente. "Não me faça rir quando estou comendo!" Ela pegou um guardanapo e me limpou. "Sinto muito".

"É seguro retomar a conversa de bicos agora?" Eu perguntei, protegendo-me. "Porque, eu concordo... para recém-nascidos. Mas Juliet não é uma recém-nascida. Ela tem uma pegada perfeita, se você selecionar o bico artificial certo, eu não acho que ela terá um problema indo e voltando nesse ponto. Ela é uma menina brilhante!"

"Você tem um problema com isso também?" Ela sorriu para mim, a boca livre de qualquer alimento. "De ir e voltar?"

"Nenhuma. Eu sou um profissional." Eu sorri de volta antes de limpar meu prato. Eu o levei para a cozinha e lavei antes de terminar o meu café. "Enfim, a mamadeira... é algo para se pensar. O remédio de Juliet está ao lado da cama. Ela ainda pode estar sentindo os efeitos da última dose – isso pode desaparecer em cerca de uma hora e ela precisará de mais. Se você precisar de alguma coisa… ligue. Eu tenho que ir." Inclinei-me para dar um beijo em Juliet e, em seguida, dei em Bella um demorado.

"Outra coisa para pensar..." Eu a ouvi murmurar enquanto recuei para a porta da frente. Ela me deu um aceno enquanto eu saía.

Algo para pensar, de fato.

Minha mãe foi a primeira a ligar no meu caminho para o trabalho, jorrando sobre Bella e Juliet. Eu tinha esperado a ligação muito mais cedo, então eu apenas concordei com tudo o que ela disse e a agradeci por fazer Bella se sentir acolhida e confortável. Minha mãe estava bem com isso. Eu sabia que não tinha que me preocupar... mas eu me preocupei, porque Bella era tão diferente de... cortei meu pensamento antes mesmo de chegar lá. Não havia comparação entre as duas.

Antes de terminar a ligação, Esme pediu-me para por favor falar com Bella em seu nome, para ela ficar como babá. Eu concordei, distraidamente. Esme será babá dos bebês de todos em um ponto ou outro. Mesmo quando eles não precisavam de babá.

Rosalie ligou-me quando eu terminei essa ligação. "Edward, mamãe está simplesmente morrendo para ser babá de Juliet. Eu ajudarei! Diga a Bella que nós cuidaremos perfeitamente dela! Ela não teria que se preocupar com nada…"

"Ok... calma... qual é a grande coisa sobre ser babá? Vocês poderão vê-la quando estivermos na casa de praia..."

"Sim, sim... eu estou falando sobre cuidar dela enquanto Bella trabalha! Mamãe está tããããão dentro disso! Ficaríamos com ela por um fim de semana inteiro! Convença-a a nosso favor? Por favor?"

Eu escutei, mas não absorvi. Do que diabos ela estava falando? Bella trabalhando? Por um fim de semana inteiro? Que porra é essa? Deixei Rose balbuciar e depois desliguei. Debatendo se ligava para Bella para perguntar do que diabos a minha família estava falando, eu decidi que era provavelmente melhor ter esta discussão pessoalmente. Obviamente, alguma coisa foi discutida entre as mulheres que eu não estava a par. Outra ligação com outra mulher só adicionaria ao borrão. Eu estava confuso o suficiente!

Minha Luz do Sol lidaria com confusão de bicos muito melhor do que eu lidava com a confusão do sexo feminino. Sem dúvida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Ai esse capítulo, amei o almoço das garotas, a Esme é um amor mesmo. E a Luz do Sol tomando vacina gente, aww tadinha. Todo o bebê fica assim depois de uma vacina né. Mas nada melhor do que o Edward cuidando delas, ele gosta de fazer isso e é bom ver a Bella deixando. Esme tá louquinha para cuidar da Juliet, todos se apaixonam por essa menina, ela tem todos envolvidos em seus pequenos dedinhos. Enfim, comentem meus amores, e semana que vem estamos aqui de novo. Beijos xx_

_**LeiliPattz**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Sim, estamos de volta! Resumindo a explicação pela demora (para quem ainda não sabe)..._

_Entrei de férias, fui para os EUA e fiquei 33 dias por lá, conheci FORKS (que é linda!). Quando voltei descobri que meu pai tinha sofrido um infarto e precisará passar por uma cirurgia, felizmente ele está bem e a cirurgia não é urgente. Além disso, meu trabalho está consumindo muito do meu tempo. Enfim... vida real!_

_Essa fic será postada normalmente aos sábados, mas ainda não sei quando conseguirei voltar ao cronograma de postagens regularmente._

_Deixem reviews e até sábado!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Tanto quanto eu queria ficar no conforto morno do apartamento de Edward, eu estava ansiosa para começar a trabalhar na organização do pedido de casament de Rose e Emmett. Levei Juliet para casa quando era hora da sua alimentação na hora do almoço e para a soneca à tarde. Isso tinha me dado tempo suficiente para limpar o apartamento para ele e simplesmente gozar da alegria de estar lá. Eu pensei sobre todos os eventos da última semana e passar tempo com sua família.

Rosalie, eu tinha certeza que seria uma amiga íntima. Ela era complexa e, ainda assim, muito básica, quando chegava a isso. Ela se encaixaria comigo e Alice em um dia/noite/fim de semana de garotas, sem dúvida. Emmett - ele era um personagem único. Ele compartilhava o meu mau funcionamento do filtro cérebro-boca e não parecia nem um pouco incomodado com isso. Eu o amava por isso. Eu não tive a coragem de dizer a eles que ele estava absolutamente certo sobre o tesão pós-parto. Seria o seu e o meu pequeno segredo. Esme; doce Esme. Não só a mãe que eu nunca tive, mas a mãe que eu _queria_! Tão cheia de amor e devoção, mas essa mulher não era uma senil de lábios duros. Ela era divertida! Ela se encaixaria em uma saída das meninas tão facilmente como sua filha.

Depois de vê-los em um ambiente não-formal, senti-me muito mais segura que Edward não estava apenas sendo bom para mim quando ele disse que eles não eram tão diferentes de mim. Eles eram exatamente como ele - amáveis e atenciosos, doces e um pouco diabólicos. Eles eram reais. E, por alguma razão, eles queriam que eu e minha filha fizéssemos parte da sua realidade. Bem, não 'sem razão'. Por Edward. Elas o adoravam, e com razão. A única tensão restante era a minha - meu medo de que eu de alguma forma o deixaria para baixo.

Juliet estava desanimada pela noite antes de Edward chegar em casa do hospital. Aproveitando a calma, eu tinha fotos espalhadas por todo o chão da minha sala enquanto eu as agrupava para fazer ordens finais para impressão. Um sorriso levantou o canto da minha boca quando eu o ouvi em sua varanda. Saí na minha e inclinei-me para trás para ver seu rosto sorridente olhando para baixo.

Ele estava em meu apartamento em poucos minutos. Ele sorriu para o estado de desordem tanto em mim como na minha sala de estar. Eu sempre puxava meu cabelo para trás em um rabo de cavalo quando eu estava trabalhando para que ele não entrasse no meu caminho inclinada sobre a minha mesa de trabalho, mas eu tinha o hábito de enfiar lápis no meu cabelo para mantê-lo preso e ainda fora do caminho. Eu tinha vários saindo pela cabeça. Eu também não tinha pensado sobre o resto da minha aparência. Eu tinha vestido um short jeans cortado e uma velha camiseta que eu amava para trabalhar. Meus pés, como eu os preferia, descalços. Eu tive que ficar nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo. Bateu-me que ele deve normalmente agachar para me beijar.

"Eu estou interrompendo..." Ele disse suavemente quando nossos lábios se separaram e ele olhou ao redor. "Você parece ocupada. Eu não vou interrompê-la por muito tempo - eu só queria ver você. Como está a minha Luz do Sol?"

Eu sorri para ele. "Dormindo. A febre se foi, mas ela não está tão ativa como normalmente é. Você pode ir vê-la se quiser".

Seus olhos iluminaram. "Eu prometo, eu não vou acordá-la." E com isso, ele correu para dar uma olhada.

Eu puxei a porta quando ele a deixou, e liguei o monitor. Sua voz sempre a deixava animada agora e, se ela nos ouvisse falando, ela estaria acordada pela noite toda. Ele estava parado na beira do meu caminho de fotografias, apreciando tudo.

"Oh! Você não viu nenhuma delas, viu! Sente-se, você pode olhar através das minhas miniaturas e eu encontrarei qualquer uma que você queira ter uma visão melhor." Virei o meu laptop para ele, mas ele apenas sorriu para mim.

"Eu quero ver tudo." Sua voz era como mel quente. "Volte para o que você estava fazendo, eu vou observar à distância - ficar fora do seu caminho".

"Ficar fora do meu caminho." Eu bufei, revirando os olhos. "Oh! Eu quero te mostrar a favorita de todos. Especialmente a minha." Fui diretamente para a que eu queria, sabendo exatamente onde ela estava no meu caos.

Ele apertou os olhos com um sorriso suave enquanto a examinava. "Quando foi tirada? Nós parecemos como se realmente gostássemos um do outro. Você é incrível! Como você fez isso?"

Dando uma palmada de brincadeira no seu ombro, sentei-me ao lado dele, admirando a foto. "Vocês _gostam _um do outro. Está tudo nos olhos. Eu acredito que ela tinha acabado de chamar você de 'imbecil'..."

Ele riu. "Bem, isso reduz para uma dúzia de momentos assim. Você tem um dom, Bella. Você fez a mesma coisa com aquela minha com Juliet. Quando olho para as suas fotos, eu sinto exatamente o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento. É incrível. _Você é_ incrível." Ele segurou meu rosto e beijou-me suavemente.

A tendência a chorar atingiu durante o beijo. Suas palavras eram tão sinceras e ele me fez acreditar que eu realmente era boa no que eu fazia. _Ele_ era incrível.

"Mostre-me o resto. Diga-me o que você pensou, o que você estava capturando... eu quero saber tudo".

Esfreguei as lágrimas das minhas bochechas coradas quando meu sorriso começou. Nós passamos sobre as fotos pela próxima hora, recontando os eventos de cada uma. Ele nunca pareceu entendiado nem por um segundo. Minha adoração por esse homem maravilhoso estava crescendo a cada minuto. Eu tinha passado através delas com ele em pilhas, por isso, no momento em que chegamos ao fim, tudo que eu tinha que fazer era rabiscar as minhas notas para cada pilha para me lembrar o que eu estava fazendo com elas. Ele puxou-me para baixo ao lado dele para um abraço quando eu terminei.

"Você sente falta de trabalhar, não sente?" Ele comentou baixinho.

Eu me aconcheguei mais perto enquanto dava a isso algum pensamento sério. "Eu amo estar com Juliet. Eu não quero perder um minuto - quando ouvi Esme falando sobre você e Rosalie, eu percebi que cada coisinha que eu a vir fazer agora, será especial para mim para o resto da minha vida. Eu não quero perder nada disso." Eu inalei um profundo suspiro de Edward quando o senti beijar o topo da minha cabeça. Senti-me segura. "Mas, antes de Juliet..."

"Você tinha o seu próprio plano, Bella. Admita isso." Houve uma suave persuasão em sua voz. Isso me fez rir.

"Eu acho que sim. Eu apenas nunca pensei que encontraria algo com o qual eu realmente clicasse. Mas eu encontrei... duas vezes. E eu sei que posso pegar uma câmera em qualquer ponto, mas Juliet terá apenas três meses de idade _agora_. Ela só aprenderá a andar uma vez. Ela dirá sua primeira palavra uma só vez. Se eu perder alguma coisa..." Olhei para a minha imagem favorita do outro lado da sala e continuei falando como se eu estivesse apenas expressando meus pensamentos para mim mesma em voz alta. "Eu sinto falta de trabalhar. Eu amo como minhas impressões iniciais das pessoas mudam quando eu trabalho com elas. Eu posso retirar seus verdadeiros egos enquanto a filmagem continua. Às vezes, eles são os idiotas que eu pensava que eles eram. Outras vezes, eles me surpreendem. Eu conheci Alice em uma sessão de fotos. Achei que ela fosse volúvel e arrogante. Ela é uma atriz brilhante." Eu ri, pensando nas muitas faces de Alice. "Eu sabia que ela seria minha melhor amiga para a vida toda quando a nossa relação não terminou com o trabalho. Eu não posso imaginar minha vida sem ela. É estranho como um pequeno evento, um encontro casual, altera tudo. Eu não posso imaginar a minha vida sem você também".

Inclinei minha cabeça para trás e beijei seu queixo. Seus braços apertaram ao redor de mim. "Eu não posso acreditar que você está sentado aqui ouvindo minhas reflexões e murmúrios." Eu ri. "Você é especial ao extremo. Ou você está dormindo?"

Seu peito moveu para dentro e para fora quando uma risada baixa veio dele. "Simplesmente extasiado com suas reflexões. Eu sinto como se conhecesse um lado totalmente diferente de você agora, depois de assisti-la trabalhar aqui – ouvindo seus pensamentos Você nunca me disse nada disso antes. Por quê?"

Dei de ombros. "Não é nada comparado ao que você faz".

Ele segurou-me de lado quando mudou de posição para ficar de frente para mim. "Não faça isso. Bella, nunca sequer menospreze qualquer coisa que você faça. Seu trabalho, obviamente, significa cada pedacinho tanto para você como o meu para mim. Você deve estar orgulhosa do que você faz! Suas criações são o que segura as pessoas juntas! Cada dia, quando eu olho para a minha mesa de cabeceira, eu _sinto _a emoção naquela foto. Eu quero lembrar aquela sensação até o dia em que eu morrer. Se eu não tivesse a lembrança, ela ficaria perdida atrás de um monte de merda diária que se acumula na mente consciente. Você entende o que estou tentando dizer? Eu estou orgulhoso de você, Bella. Eu gostaria que você me deixasse entrar um pouco mais".

Eu fiquei boquiaberta para ele, sem palavras. Meus peitos formigaram e vazaram; meu útero contraiu e soltou e meu peito apertou como se eu estivesse prestes a ter a quebra de todas as quebras - tudo em um, sobrecarga emocional inconvenientemente cronometrada.

"Com licença..." Eu murmurei e corri para o banheiro.

Empoleirada sobre a pia, tentei regular minha respiração. Eu estive à beira de hiperventilar e desmaiar. Isso seria brilhante. Estelar, Bella. O quanto o Dr. Cullen ficaria orgulhoso então? Bati na minha testa estúpida com a palma da minha mão. Por que eu estava me comportando como uma adolescente cada vez que ele ficava sério comigo? Ele ficaria cansado disso muito em breve. Eu tinha que me controlar...

"Bella?" Uma batida suave veio à porta. "Você está bem aí?"

Sim, apenas me lembrando que eu tenho 26 anos, não 13. Apenas tentando fodidamente _respirar_. Senti outro jato vazar quando uma cólica particularmente ruim bateu. Apenas tentando fodidamente não sangrar enquanto há um cara sexy e doce na porta do meu banheiro. "Sim. Apenas me dê um minuto." Depois de várias respirações profundas e controladas, limpei-me, tomei algumas pílulas extras de força e me preparei para enfrentá-lo. Eu _não_ desmaiaria. Eu agiria como alguém da minha idade e manteria uma conversa madura com este homem. Eu queria o tipo de relacionamento que ele propôs tão desesperadamente. _Por favor, deixe-me ser capaz de lidar com isso._

"Tudo bem?" Ele perguntou de novo quando voltei. Ele estendeu a mão para me puxar para ele.

Eu balancei a cabeça contra o seu peito. Eu não deveria ter corrido dele. Seu perfume, seu calor, a segurança que ele transmitia quando ele me segurava me acalmavam muito mais do que água fria no rosto poderia. "Merda feminina." Murmurei em explicação. Ugh. Suponho que relaxamento significava que o filtro estava desligado. Por que eu disse isso a ele?

"Posso fazer-lhe um chá quente? Isso a ajuda?" Ele me soltou e olhou para mim com preocupação, embora suas bochechas estivessem um pouco coradas.

"Remédios. Remédios ajudam. Eu tomei alguns. Deve ajudar em breve." Abracei-me e balancei para trás e para frente.

"Você prefere que conversemos em outra hora? Eu poderia ir... ou eu poderia ficar por Juliet, se você precisar dormir um pouco..."

Eu mastiguei meu lábio quando bati meu ombro contra ele. "Ahhh! Não, sério... eu estou bem. Chá soa muito bom, no entanto. Você tomaria algum comigo?"

Levamos nossas canecas fumegantes para a varanda, o monitor do bebê posicionado ao lado da porta para que ouvíssemos qualquer som de Juliet. Edward estava me olhando com ceticismo.

"Estou realmente bem agora." Eu ri e inclinei-me para beijá-lo, para provar a mim mesma que o mínimo de contato com ele não removeria todo o sangue do meu cérebro. Foi muito bem - melhor do que bem.

"Nós podemos conversar agora? Você está bem para conversar?" Ele brincou, ainda mantendo o olhar de preocupação em seus olhos.

Eu balancei a cabeça, rindo. "Você começa".

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

Eu estava feliz por ter me dado o dia para relaxar após minhas conversas telefônicas como a primeira coisa na manhã. A última coisa que eu queria era que Bella sentisse que eu era dominador de qualquer forma. Se eu tivesse ido até ela por dizer para a minha família algo que ela nunca tinha sequer mencionado para mim, ela se afastaria. Imediatamente assim. Isso era tão novo. Eu tinha que fazer tudo certo.

Quando cheguei em seu apartamento e a vi envolvida em seu trabalho, eu sabia que era a oportunidade perfeita para abordar o assunto sem soar como um idiota arrogante. Eu consegui que ela falasse sobre isso. Seu rosto todo se iluminou quando ela falou sobre o trabalho. Suas mãos voavam e suas pernas pulavam e ela era uma bola total de energia. Sua escolha de roupa particularmente me agradou. Suas pernas sensuais eram muito mais adequadas para shorts curtos do que as minhas calças de hospital. A melhor parte era a vista incrível cada vez que ela se inclinava para outra pilha. Bella tinha a melhor bunda – _DO MUNDO. _Cada vez que ela se curvava, o shorts subia um pouco e aquelas deliciosas bochechas da sua bunda espreitavam pelo fundo. Eu queria correr o meu dedo no vinco parecendo de seda criado cada vez que ela levantava. Eu queria lambê-lo. Ela era brilhante _e_ linda. E simplesmente tão bela quando ela calmamente discutia seus sentimentos sobre estar com Juliet. Tendo passado 30 anos com a minha mãe regalando as alegrias de mim e minha irmã na infância, eu totalmente compreendia.

Ela me deu um bom susto quando correu para o banheiro no meio da fala, mas mesmo isso me fez sentir muito mais seguro quando ela confessou sua razão para a corrida louca. Ela estava claramente constrangida, mas ela ainda se abriu para mim. E agora, ela deixou a porta aberta para eu começar a conversa que eu quis ter o dia todo.

"Você já pensou sobre quando você gostaria de voltar a trabalhar?" Perguntei delicadamente.

Ela sorriu, apreciando o retorno de um dos seus temas favoritos. "Bem, eu tive esse trabalho inesperado que eu realmente amei. Obrigada por isso".

"Isso realmente não fui eu. Rosalie insistiu..."

Ela sorriu aquele sorriso que eu adorava. "Tanto faz. Foi perfeito. Todos vocês tornaram muito mais fácil para mim. Eu aprecio tudo sobre isso".

"Então, quais eram seus planos antes de isso surgir? Você tinha uma ideia de quanto tempo você teria com Juliet, ou o que você faria com ela quando você voltar?"

Uma pequena linha de carranca apareceu, mas ela ainda estava sorrindo - mais ou menos. "Eu realmente não tenho um plano, Edward." Ela admitiu. "Como eu lhe disse, ela não foi planejada. Eu estava apenas costeando, fazendo o que eu poderia. Ainda estou. O casamento deu-me um bom armazenamento, financeiramente. Eu não _tenho_ que trabalhar agora. E quando eu tiver... eu não sei. Realmente, é mais Juliet e o fato de que eu e meus seios não podemos ficar realmente longe dela que é a questão. Eu acho que eu deveria ter um plano. Eu deveria _ter_ um plano. Eu estou simplesmente... sem noção".

"É por isso que você tem a mim." Ela piscou para mim. "Planejador Mestre. Meus planos têm sido conhecidos por desmoronar, no entanto, mas acho que com um co-planejamento..."

Seu rosto se iluminou enquanto suas bochechas coravam.

"Aqui é onde o co-planejamento entra em jogo. Você não tem que fazer isso sozinha, Bella. Se você me disser o que você quiser, podemos trabalhar juntos para chegar lá. _Co-planejando_".

Ela assentiu, mordendo seu lábio enquanto seu dedo circulava a borda da sua caneca de chá. Sempre inquieta. "Há este trabalho... Alice me contou sobre isso..."

Ela derramou toda a história sobre o trabalho de edição anterior que ela tinha feito para eles e como eles a pediram como fotógrafa principal para esta próxima sessão de fotos e que aumento isso seria para suas credenciais. Ela chorou quando falou sobre não ser capaz de ter Juliet lá com ela como no casamento, e não tendo Alice como babá, já que ela estaria trabalhando na mesma sessão de fotos. Eu escutei atentamente e fazia perguntas quando era o caso, e então eu a deixei saber que eu meio que já sabia.

"Você deve saber que eu tive uma corrida de ligações oferecendo serviços de babá. Suas opções são vastas." Eu balancei a cabeça para o seu olhar de surpresa. "Sim, elas me disseram. Eu avisei você que elas se metem..."

Ela bufou e depois riu profundamente. "Oh meu Deus! Eu não estava dizendo isso a elas para fazê-las pensar que eu precisava de uma babá! Eu estava simplesmente divagando... como eu estive com você a noite toda! Elas realmente pensaram que eu quisesse que elas ficassem com ela? E elas disseram a você!"

"Doeu um pouco." Confessei com um sorriso. "Ouvir isso delas, ao invés de você".

Seu sorriso desapareceu. "Oh, Deus... Edward, eu nunca quis..."

Descartei seu pedido de desculpas. "Bella, eu entendo. É por isso que eu vim falar com você hoje à noite - porque eu não acho que _você_ entende como a coisa toda de co-planejamento funciona".

"Eu nunca tive um co-planejamento." Ela sussurrou, cheia de emoção mais uma vez.

"Eu nunca tive o co-planejamento _certo. _Eu acho que é assim que começa. Você não tem que trabalhar com as coisas sozinha – fale comigo. Ou com a minha família, se você quiser a abordagem indireta... de qualquer maneira é eficaz." Eu ri para deixá-la saber que eu estava terminado sobre todo o desastre. "Você quer fazer este trabalho?"

Ela assentiu, seu beicinho desaparecendo.

"Quando é?"

"No final do verão... Alice não tinha a data exata".

"Você pode descobrir? E você deixaria alguém cuidar de Juliet para você? Você _me_ deixaria fazer isso?"

Ela estava fora de seu assento e em mim antes que eu soubesse o que me atingiu. Seus braços abraçaram meu pescoço com tanta força que eu mal podia respirar.

"Isso é um 'sim'?" Eu engasguei com uma risada.

"Isso é uma 'porra de sim'." Ela baixou sua boca à minha e não perdeu tempo com a proposta de beijos de aquecimento. Seus lábios sugaram avidamente os meus enquanto sua língua corria entre meus lábios. Eu me movi para obter um melhor controle sobre ela e aliviar um pouco da pressão inesperada que ela tinha colocado em minhas partes baixas, o tempo todo retornando seus beijos famintos. Depois de olhar para suas pernas longas e finas durante toda a noite, eu precisava de apenas um leve contato para ter uma ereção completa. Meus dedos derivaram para baixo para tocar aquela pele nua pela primeira vez. Ahhh...

Esperei por ela no sofá quando ela foi dar a Juliet sua alimentação da meia-noite. Eu sabia o quanto a minha Luz do Sol ficava excitada quando me via e este era normalmente o seu tempo calmo e relaxanete para que ela dormisse por um bom tempo. Além disso, eu tinha uma ereção que não era disfarçada de nenhuma maneira e não era apropriado estar em torno da sua filha nesse estado. Descansei minha cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechei os olhos. Deus. Eu tinha que estar no trabalho em menos de sete horas. Um turno duplo, nada menos. Mas essa foi a razão por trás de vir conversar com Bella hoje à noite, eu não teria a oportunidade de novo por um par de dias. Eu escorreguei mais e mais para baixo até que acabei deitando, minha cabeça no braço do sofá. Posso muito bem ter colocado minhas pernas para cima também...

A próxima coisa que eu sabia, Juliet estava arrancando o meu nariz. Mais do que um pouco desorientado, levou-me um minuto para determinar que não era outro dos meus sonhos de rotina que envolviam essa menininha. Fechei meus olhos novamente e fingi roncar alto. Ela foi à loucura, gritando e agarrando a minha cara e eu comecei a rir. "É a minha Luz do Sol?"

A risadinha suave de Bella veio do chão ao lado da minha cabeça. "Quem mais poderia arrancar o seu nariz para você? Desculpe, mas eu pensei que você precisava levantar. É a mesma hora que o seu alarme disparou ontem..."

Meu alarme? Levantar? Porra! É de manhã? Meu estado de alerta de costume entrou em jogo assim que eu percebi que ainda estava no sofá de Bella. E era de manhã. Vi o cobertor cobrindo-me e virei-me para ver que ela tinha colocado um travesseiro sob a minha cabeça também. Era de manhã. E eu tinha que trabalhar. Argh. Pela primeira vez na memória, eu não queria me levantar e ir trabalhar.

"Droga. Eu não conseguirei brincar com a minha Luz do Sol? Isso fede." Eu fiz uma careta. "Assim como a minha respiração! Desculpe, Juliet. Você não tem uma escova de dentes que eu poderia pegar emprestada, hein? Sua respiração sempre cheira tão doce." Eu a segurei e assoprei sobre a sua sua barriga, evitando o rosto para que ela não sentisse o meu cheiro.

"Há uma nova no meu armário. Você pode pegá-la." Bella beijou minha testa, bagunçou meu cabelo e levantou seu bebê de mim. "O café da manhã estará pronto quando você estiver!" Bella Matinal estava fazendo um enorme esforço esta manhã e eu realmente, _realmente _não queria ir embora. Ela bateu na minha bunda quando me levantei e comecei a dobrar o cobertor.

"Deixe isso!" Ela me deu um empurrão em direção ao banheiro depois de uma beliscada divertida onde ela tinha acabado de dar um tapa. "Você ainda tem que ir para casa trocar de roupa, portanto, não há tempo a perder. Chuveiro!"

"Você tem essa coisa de co-planejamento hoje." Sorri enquanto engolia o meu último suco, lavando um bagel.

"Isso mesmo." Ela sorriu de volta. "Isso não é unilateral. Quando vamos vê-lo novamente, Dr. Cullen?" Seus lábios moveram do meu ouvido para o meu pescoço, colocando selinhos ao longo da minha mandíbula no caminho.

Estremeci da sensação erótica dos seus lábios contra a minha barba. "Coloque isso desta maneira, eu terei uma barba cheia até lá".

"Mmm. Sexy. Você deveria deixar alguma navalha aqui, se você preferir estar bem barbeado. Ou deixe-me saber o que você usa e eu comprarei alguns quando sairmos hoje. Eu acho que é sexy, no entanto." Ela acariciou meu rosto e mordiscou meu queixo enquanto parou entre as minhas pernas.

"Bella..." Eu gemi, agarrando sua cintura. "Eu não serei capaz de ir embora se você mantiver isso e, acredite, eu já não quero ir embora..."

Ela colocou sua testa contra a minha e segurou minhas bochechas enquanto chupava seu lábio. Porra! Tão sexy...

"Volte quando você sair do trabalho".

"É um turno duplo..."

"Eu não me importo. A qualquer hora".

"Vou ligar para você..."

"Você precisa de alguma coisa? Talvez nós possamos trazer o seu jantar?"

"Bella..." Eu podia apenas imaginar a gozação que eu teria no trabalho se ela aparecesse e me desse essa ereção lá. Minhas orelhas pareciam como se estivessem prestes a explodir em chamas, para não mencionar o que estava acontecendo na fronteira ao sul.

"Ligue para mim. Deixe-me saber mais tarde".

"Ligarei para você..." Peguei sua boca e fiz alguma suave sondagem.

"Ligue-me." Ela ofegou quando me soltou e recuou.

Corri para casa para trocar de roupa para o trabalho e fui dirigindo, assim eu teria os meios para chegar à minha casa o mais rápido possível quando meu turno duplo terminasse. Liguei para ela quando cheguei lá.

"Obrigado pelo café da manhã. E por me aconchegar na noite passada." Eu balancei a cabeça para a enfermeira e o paramédico que entraram quando eu estava fechando meu armário. "Como está Juliet?"

"Ela sente a sua falta. Não conseguiu tempo suficiente para seus guinchos".

"Ah, eu sei. Eu vou levá-la novamente para nadar depois que eu dormir." Inclinei-me para amarrar meu cadarço. A sala estava enchendo. "Posso?"

Ela riu na outra extremidade. "Claro que você pode. Eu vou deixá-la saber".

"Cullen! Você está dentro para o torneio de baseball? Médicos contra paramédicos! Vamos chutar as bundas deles!"

Acenei para o meu colega de trabalho, indicando que eu estava em uma ligação. "Ligue se precisar de alguma coisa. E eu ligarei quando estiver em uma pausa mais tarde".

"Eu sei".

Eu tinha menos de zero interesse nas funções de trabalho no momento, com uma vida real em meu alcance, mas eu me inscrevi para tirá-lo das minhas costas. E, colocando o meu crachá, eu era o Dr. Cullen, saindo para a repartição da maternidade para verificar meus bebês antes de ir para a Pediatria.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_As coisas finalmente parecem estar avançando entre Edward e Bella... o lance todo de co-planejamento já é um grande passo no relacionamento deles... logo logo eles estarão na casa de praia, aguardem! _

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que comentaram no cap. anterior. E obrigada pela paciência de vc's em esperar as postagens, agora estamos de volta e, se Deus quiser, sem mais interrupções nas postagens._

_Deixem reviews e até sábado!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

Nos dias que precederam as nossas mini-férias, minha mãe fez o que minha mãe faz – preocupação exagerada. Telefonema após telefonema inquirindo sobre as preferências de comidas de Bella, o tamanho de Juliet, conselhos sobre o que levar e instruções rigorosas sobre o que _não_ levar nas malas.

"Mãe, eu te amo." Eu a cortei em sua última ligação. "Você sabe que eu te amo. E eu amo que você esteja tomando tal interesse em Bella e Juliet e que você quer que elas fiquem confortáveis, mas, por favor... Mãe... eu estou te implorando... mantenha isso simples. Por favor? Nós realmente queremos apenas alguns dias de simples relaxamento".

"É exatamente por que nós temos que planejar tudo com antecedência, Edward - para que vocês _possam_ relaxar".

O canto da minha boca levantou em um sorriso quando recordei da diversão de Bella com a minha necessidade de planejar, que foi claramente herdada da minha mãe. "Certo. Basta manter isso simples".

"É _só vir_ para cá já! Estou ainda mais animada com isto do que quando você era pequeno!"

"E era ótimo naquela época... porque era simples." Eu a lembrei. E então lembrei a ela novamente o quanto eu a amava.

Ela fez o meu pai fazer a próxima ligação, gentilmente se oferecendo para buscar Bella e o bebê antes de me pegar no hospital, logo após o meu turno, para que eu pudesse descansar no carro e ter uma boa noite de sono com o ar do oceano para me lançar diretamente nas férias. Eu educadamente recusei e pedi a ele para informar à minha mãe que _O PLANO_ era nos esperar chegar ao meio-dia do dia seguinte, portanto, estaríamos lá ao meio-dia.

Bella e eu tínhamos evoluído em uma rotina de visita diária, a qualquer hora que o meu turno terminasse. Eu tinha tanta coisa para fazer e eu queria ter um bom sono para a longa viagem, mas eu sorrateiramente fiz uma visita rápida. Eu não poderia passar um dia sem ver minhas garotas. Eu antecipei o caos no apartamento de Bella, mas, em vez disso, eu a encontrei muito relaxada e muito preparada. Suas malas estavam dispostas ordenadamente ao lado da porta e sua única preocupação era se ela deveria ou não tentar a mamadeira enquanto estivéssemos na casa de praia. Compramos tudo o que poderia ser necessário e ela tinha uma bolsa extra, no caso de decidirmos fazer isso. Não machucaria, mas, sinceramente, eu queria ser o primeiro a alimentar minha Luz do Sol e eu sabia que teria que lutar por isso com a minha mãe e, possivelmente, a minha irmã por perto. Eu também sabia que tínhamos que passar por esse caminho se Bella quisesse sentir-se confortável o suficiente para deixá-la comigo para o seu fim de semana de trabalho. Embalamos tudo, apenas por precaução. E depois nos despedimos para a noite.

Depois de várias viagens até o carro na parte da manhã, estávamos prontos para a estrada. Não demorou muito para eu tomar conhecimento da ligeira mudança de disposição em Bella. Ela estava um pouco nervosa.

"Nervosa?" Eu perguntei.

"Não." A inquietação continuou. Suas mãos agarraram o assento. Então, ela esticou o pescoço para trás para verificar Juliet, dormindo profundamente.

"Você prefere ir lá para trás com ela? Eu posso encostar".

"E ter que começar tudo de novo?" Ela riu. "Não, assim está bem".

"Ah!" Eu tive uma pista do seu desconforto. "Você nunca mencionou o que achou do meu carro. Eu notei que você nunca me pediu para usá-lo novamente. O que há de errado? Não gosta do meu carro?"

"É... hum..." Ela mastigou seu lábio, e depois uma unha. "Não é o que eu esperava".

Eu fingi choque. "O quê? O médico de prestígio que supostamente teria que dirigir um Lexus, e não um limão*****? É isso?"

_*Um carro limão é qualquer veículo com numerosos problemas graves. O uso da palavra 'limão' para carros nessa situação vem de quando Julian Koenig usou o termo para se referir a um modelo defeituoso o Volkswagen 's 1950 Think Small em uma campanha publicitária._

"Não... bem, sim..." Ela riu novamente quando viu que eu não me ofendi.

"Ei, há uma história por trás desta coisa..."

"Parte do seu plano?"

"Era! Sério, eu comprei isso no meu primeiro ano de faculdade de medicina. Paguei 1.000 dólares por ele. Preço certo, funcionava bem - eu imaginei que ficaria comigo através da faculdade. Então através da residência e depois eu gastei meu dinheiro no apartamento e agora... bem, eu simplesmente não o uso o suficiente para justificar a compra de um novo. Além disso, ele nunca fez nada para mim, por que eu me livraria dele quando ele tem sido bom para mim?"

"Um caso de amor com o seu o quê... Jetta 85?"

"Isto _não_ é um Jetta! Morda a sua língua!" Eu sorri para ela. "Baby, isto é um _FOX_ 83, obrigado!"

Ela gargalhou. "Sinto muito... um Fox 83, hein?"

"E você não gosta dele..."

"Eu o amo. É tão _você._" Ela se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha. E então ela relaxou. Minha Bella estava de volta e pronta para a provocação. "Ele é mesmo legal? Deve estar matando o meio ambiente".

Nós chegamos ao nosso destino cedo, emocionando minha mãe aos pedaços. Ela correu para nós e começou a fazer estardalhaço. "Vocês chegaram cedo! Tão maravilhoso! Como foi a viagem? Vocês tiveram que levantar mais cedo? Eu sei que você não correria, Edward! Você deve estar cansado... querido, você dormiu o suficiente depois do trabalho? Você deveria deitar um pouco. Bella, deve ter exigido muito de você também, embora eu ache que Juliet sempre acorda cedo, mas você dormiu, querida? Eu posso levá-la se você quiser tirar uma soneca também. Como está a queridinha? Oh meu Deus! Ela ficou muito maior desde que eu a vi pela última vez! Posso levá-la para você? Oi, querida! Quer vir ver a Vovó Esme?"

Isso derramou dela em uma respiração e Bella e eu ficamos parados de lado em indefesa diversão. "Mãe... respire!" Eu ri quando ela finalmente conseguiu colocas suas mãos em Juliet. "Sim, o tráfego estava calmo quando chegamos à rodovia".

"E Juliet foi uma boa passageira. Dormiu o tempo todo. Deve ter gostado dos solavancos." Ela me cutucou, provocando-me ainda mais sobre a minha pobre desculpa para um carro. "Ele provavelmente está com muita fome agora, no entanto".

"Ah, claro! Venha, querida, eu vou levá-la para dentro e deixá-la confortável para que você possa amamentá-la. Edward, seu pai virá para ajudar com as malas, ele está terminando uma ligação. Espero que você não tenha trazido muita coisa. Eu disse a você para não se incomodar".

Eu havia alertado Bella sobre a preparação da minha mãe no caminho, mas nada poderia tê-la preparado para o nível de mimos de Esme. Bella ficou parada na porta do quarto do bebê, boquiaberta.

"Isso... ela não... Edward! Diga-me que ela não fez isso só para Juliet vindo por alguns dias!"

Dei de ombros. "Acho que minha irmã pode ter tido uma mão nisto. Isto parece trabalho de Rosalie. Mas, sério... eu acho que isso é um monte de coisas que ela pegou de quando Cammie era pequena. Você lembra de Cammie?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Sim, sim. A filhinha de Kate e Garrett. Esme cuida dela, certo? Espero que sim. Eu realmente espero que ela não tenha gastado dinheiro conosco. Deus, esse quarto é lindo! Quando eu me mudar para outro lugar, eu terei Rosalie me ajudando. "Ela andou ao redor, examinando todos os pequenos detalhes que Rose colocou no quarto. Eu fiquei para trás e observei com um sorriso. Bella era sempre tão genuína com o seu choque quando as pessoas faziam alguma coisa para ela. Isso me faz, e obviamente a minha família, querer fazer ainda mais por ela.

Meu pai puxou-me para o lado enquanto Esme e Juliet se juntaram a ela no quarto do bebê. "Então, sua mãe estava preocupada..."

"_Minha_ mãe? Preocupada? Não!" Eu ri junto com Carlisle.

"Ela não sabia o que era apropriado para os quartos... se arrumava quartos separados, ou se vocês iam..."

"Então ela enviou você para o trabalho sujo?" Eu sorri para ele.

Ele riu e assentiu, mãos enfiadas nos bolsos quando se apoiou na parede entre os quartos. "Então, ela preparou o quarto anexo ao do bebê, mas o quarto maior do outro lado do corredor também está pronto. Vocês podem decidir e nós daremos a vocês a sua privacidade de qualquer maneira. Eu não acho que tenhamos que discutir isso..."

"Eu acho que nós tivemos essa conversa antes, pai." Eu sorri. Minha pose combinava com a sua na parede oposta. "Está tudo sob controle." Realmente, não estava. Tínhamos passado muitas noites um no apartamento do outro, mas, além da noite em que dormimos com Juliet entre nós após sua vacina, nós não tínhamos dormido juntos. Nem discutido isso. Eu não tinha ideia do que Bella queria fazer aqui. E agora que meu pai tinha abordado o assunto, eu não tinha ideia de como colocar essa questão para Bella. _"Então, Bella... você quer ficar, com meus pais no corredor?" _Isso não parecia o momento adequado para dar o grande passo em nosso relacionamento. Isso me fez sentir como um adolescente inexperiente. Eu não queria ficar pensando duas vezes em tudo o que eu fazia. Nós estávamos realmente confortáveis juntos ultimamente. O que não evitava minhas mãos de suarem enquanto eu estava parado entre os dois quartos, no entanto. Onde eu_ devo _colocar as malas dela?

Esme inadvertidamente definiu as vias do meu dilema, insistindo que eu mostrasse a Bella o resto da casa e a fizesse sentir-se em casa. Outra desculpa para levar Juliet para fora das nossas mãos... Minha mãe era sutil em sua conspiração.

Após o tour pela casa, eu a levei para fora pela porta dos fundos para mostrar o quintal e a vista.

"Meu Deus! Estamos literalmente _na _praia!" Ela ficou parada na grade do quintal elevado e olhava para o oceano. "Temos uma praia particular?"

"Bem, muitas das casas por aqui são alugadas, então pode haver estranhos passeando, mas, em sua maior parte, sim. Não é nada como as praias públicas. E, vamos descer..." Peguei a mão dela e a levei pelas escadas.

"Uma piscina também? Jesus... é por isso que você queria levar Juliet na piscina tão cedo! Você deve ter começado a nadar desde que nasceu também!"

Eu sorri quando a puxei para um abraço. "Meu pai me colocou na água assim que minha mãe o deixou. Rose e eu éramos peixinhos quando passávamos nossos verões aqui".

"Vocês alugavam o mesmo lugar todos os anos? Esme me disse que eles sempre tiravam um mês para a casa de praia".

"Não, não. Esta é deles. Passávamos todos os verões aqui, e alguns fins de semana prolongados, ou o que fosse... sempre que meu pai podia se afastar. Mas minha mãe, Rose e eu ficávamos durante todo o verão. Ela fazia meu pai tirar três ou quatro semanas para passar exclusivamente com a gente. Ele trabalhava muito..."

"Mais do que você?" Ela perguntou suavemente. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás para olhar para mim e beijou meu queixo.

"Mais do que eu." Eu admiti. "Isso deixava minha mãe muito triste. Eu acho que é por isso que ela se cercava de crianças... para manter sua mente fora disso. Mantendo-se ocupada. Eles não discutiam na nossa frente, mas nós sempre soubemos que havia tensão e era sempre seguida pelas suas jornadas de turnos duplos. Mas a casa de praia... este é o lugar onde minha mãe estava sempre muito feliz porque estávamos todos juntos e meu pai era como, um Super-Pai. Ele fazia tudo com a gente quando ele estava aqui".

Ela olhou para mim pensativamente. "Eu nunca teria imaginado que você não teve um pai com você diariamente enquanto crescia. Você parece o modelo perfeito de um homem cuidado por dois pais atentos, pais com a mão na massa".

Eu beijei sua cabeça. "Isso foi Esme quem fez. Eu dou a ela todo o crédito. Eu não tiro nada do meu pai... ele era o melhor pai que poderia ser quando estava aqui. É só que, estando desse lado disso enquanto crescia, eu sempre soube que eu não queria ser o tipo de cara que tem uma família e nunca estava lá para eles. Minha mãe completou isso, e ela sempre nos fez deixar meu pai saber que nós o apreciávamos. E eu apreciava... honestamente. E uma vez que estávamos mais velhos, nós entendemos plenamente que se ele não tivesse trabalhado tanto, não teríamos este lugar e um monte de outras coisas que nós admitíamos como natural. Eu só sei que eu nunca quero pensar na mulher que eu amo se sentindo mal porque ela acha que eu prefiro estar trabalhando. E eu não quereria perder o crescimento dos meus filhos porque estou muito ocupado cuidando de outras pessoas".

"Você quer ser o pai que ele era quando estava com você." Ela declarou meus pensamentos para mim, precisamente. "E você será." Suas palavras foram sussurradas contra os meus lábios e senti como se ninguém pudesse me entender como Bella entendia. Eu não me sentia como um adolescente roubando um beijo na piscina dos meus pais. Eu me sentia como um homem que estava fazendo o seu melhor para dividir seu tempo entre família e as obrigações de trabalho. Sua _família_.

_Minha_ família.

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Meus pensamentos sobre esta família tem sido conflituosos desde que eu primeiramente me envolvi com eles. Eles são ricos... não são simplesmente de classe média - eles são muito _normais_ para serem ricos. Eles são pretensiosos... não, eles são generosos. E agora eu descubro que eles são podres de ricos _e_ normais _e_ generosos. E como diabos eu consegui me encontrar no meio das suas vidas? Eu não tive tempo para me sentir oprimida ou não merecedora ou nem um pouco à vontade... eles simplesmente me tornaram parte da sua rotina aqui e eu nunca me senti tão bem-vinda ou querida.

Esme nos chamou para o almoço e contou histórias relacionadas à casa de praia enquanto comíamos. Sua risada vinha facilmente e eu nunca saberia que ela tinha sequer sentido momentos de tristeza se Edward não tivesse me dito. Foi Carlisle quem perguntou sobre a minha família e ele ficou genuinamente impressionado ao ouvir que Charlie tinha me criado sozinho. Tanto Edward como eu pegamos um olhar significativo que passou entre seus pais. _'Veja, querido?__Charlie tinha uma carreira E criou sua filha." _Nós trocamos nosso próprio olhar significativo e entrelaçamos nossas mãos sob a mesa. Eu insisti em ajudar Esme com a limpeza, apesar dos seus protestos.

"Você e Edward deveriam levar Juliet para uma caminhada na praia. Está muito cedo após o almoço para nadar, mas vocês não ficarão aqui tempo suficiente para aproveitar totalmente tudo. Saiam daqui e aproveitem um ao outro, queridos!" Ela me enxotou para fora da cozinha uma vez que a maior parte do trabalho estava feito. Encontrei Edward e Carlisle fazendo caretas para Juliet. Ela grunhia furiosamente enquanto tentava agarrar cada um deles. Todos os seus grunhidos produziram um resultado totalmente diferente e ambos se afastaram imediatamente. Eu ri e peguei a minha pequena bomba de fedor para trocar a fralda.

"Sua mãe sugeriu um passeio na praia." Eu disse para Edward quando ele veio nos verificar. "Estou preocupada com o sol. Ela ainda é muito nova para protetor solar, certo?" Era tão benéfico ter o nosso próprio pediatra pessoal. Por uma infinidade de razões.

Ele assentiu. "Nós vamos mantê-la coberta e colocar o chapéu nela. E manter a caminhada curta. A piscina é sombreada por esse motivo. Vou levá-la lá quando voltarmos".

Eu não tinha notado isso sobre a piscina. Eles pensavam em tudo. Incluindo uma daquelas coisas tipo bolsas de canguru com a qual eu provoquei Edward no início. Esme tinha uma para nós, é claro. E assim, a nossa Luz do Sol estava protegida do sol e apreciou a nossa pequena caminhada amarrada a um Edward positivamente radiante. Eu ri sozinha pensando que ele deveria ter nascido uma mulher. Mas, novamente, ele era muito malditamente smexy para ser uma mulher e isso teria sido simplesmente um completo desperdício.

Esme e Carlisle estavam à beira da piscina quando voltamos e nos encorajaram a se juntar a eles. Quando entramos, Edward atravessou o corredor para se trocar enquanto eu cuidava de Juliet. Ele bateu na porta do quarto do bebê antes de entrar.

"Um... você quer que eu termine com ela para que você possa se trocar? Ou você não se sente confortável... oh, Deus! Bella,você não é uma nadadora? Eu nunca perguntei... você tem medo de água, ou algo assim? Isso acabou de me bater, desculpe. Você até mesmo _quer_ vir para a piscina?"

Passei o meu bebê com um sorriso ainda maior. "Dê-me cinco minutos".

Fui para o quarto anexo ao do bebê para me trocar. Optei por uma parte de baixo estilo short de menino e eu podia ver Alice revirando os olhos em minha mente. "Cale-se, Alice! Os pais dele também estão aqui!" Eu murmurei enquanto me examinava de todos os ângulos. Eu torci e me virei para ver se meus peitos correriam soltos na água. Parecia que eles estavam seguramente trancados. Minha bunda... bem, sim. Não há nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso, ela sempre foi robusta. Minha barriga de gelatina... ugh. Joguei uma camiseta sobre o meu biquíni e fui enfrentar o modelo da perfeição esperando por mim.

Seu apreciativo olhar inicial, limpando a garganta, desviando o olhar e um rápido segundo olhar com as bochechas coradas me permitiram pensar que Alice estava certa em sua escolha. Eu acho que eu não estava tão ruim. Mastigando meu lábio, eu coloquei minhas sandálias e peguei o chapéu de Juliet e depois o meu próprio antes de pegar as toalhas.

Edward me parou. "Há toalhas lá fora." Sua voz soava rouca. Ele limpou a garganta novamente e pegou a minha mão para me conduzir até a saída da casa que nos levaria diretamente para a piscina. "Você está realmente ótima." Ele disse calmamente antes de sairmos. "Realmente ótima." Ele se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha quando abriu a porta para mim. Então, como se estivesse lendo minha mente, ele me passou o meu bebê.

"Edward comprou o maiô dela - não é adorável?" Eu disse enquanto ela Esme jorrava sobre a fofura do meu bebê.

"Meu filho tem um gosto incrível! Em tudo." Ela sorriu enquanto acariciava a cabeça de Juliet com uma mão e meu braço com a outra. "Você a leva para a piscina do seu prédio?"

Eu disse a ela tudo sobre a iniciação de Juliet com o seu filho e ela piscou para ele. Ele começou a fazer alarde com a colocação dos minúsculos tampões nos ouvidos que ele tinha prometido comprar. Ela os odiou. Ele persistiu."Um ouvido cheio de água é a última coisa que queremos, Luz de Sol. Acredite em mim. É para o seu próprio bem. Você nem vai notá-los uma vez que atingirmos a água!" Ele se virou para mim. "Esta piscina é aquecida. Como uma banheira. Não há necessidade de fralda".

Eu ri da nossa piada particular e sentei com Carlisle para assistir Edward e Esme a levarem na água.

"Ah, sua filha é uma natural!" Carlisle riu quando viu o corpo dela relaxar, flutuando nos braços de Edward.

"Assim como o seu filho." Eu respondi sem hesitação ou filtro. Senti minhas bochechas corarem.

Carlisle riu mais um pouco e concordou. "Ele é. Ele está completamente tomado com essa pequenina. Eu acho que, ver o seu filho com um filho seu, é o melhor sentimento que a vida pode trazer. Ele é incrível com ela. Ouvi-lo falar sobre ela é uma coisa, mas vê-lo assim..." Ele parecia estar sufocando. Eu sabia que Edward falava com Rose e Esme sobre Juliet, mas obviamente ele falou com o seu pai também. E vendo a adoração nos olhos de Carlisle, ele pensava em Juliet como filha de Edward. Eu fiz um monte de mastigação de lábios, não tendo nenhuma ideia de como reagir a isso.

Edward seguiu Esme para fora da piscina um pouco depois. Ela enrolou uma toalha em volta da sua cintura e depois embrulhou Juliet enquanto Edward a segurava. Eu joguei uma toalha sobre os ombros dele quando ele sentou ao meu lado na espreguiçadeira. Ele me deu um sorriso de menino antes de balançar sua cabeça, água da piscina voando em cima de mim. "Juliet diz que quer que a mamãe a leve na próxima vez".

"Ela disse isso?" Eu sorri para ele.

Ele arregalou os olhos com um olhar perplexo. "Se é isso o que _'ahhhgrrrruhhhAHHH' _significa. É assim que eu interpretei".

Carlisle e Esme pediram licença, nos deixando à beira da piscina, sozinhos. Ele passou Juliet para mim e se estendeu na espreguiçadeira ao lado da minha. "Estou tão feliz que minha mãe me disse para eu tirar umas férias." Ele riu enquanto jogou um braço sobre os olhos. Eu tive que dar uma boa olhada enquanto ele estava esticado dessa maneira. Meu Deus, ele era perfeito. Seu cabelo úmido estava em todo lugar e realmente sexy. Gotículas de água agarravam ao seu cabelo no peito. Elas pareciam dançar enquanto seu peito subia e descia com respirações relaxadas. Meus olhos arrastaram até sua barriga esticada. Era musculosa, ao contrário da minha, e o cabelo era um pouco mais denso lá em direção ao centro. Parecia realmente uma penugem macia. Ela dirigiu a minha linha de visão para o caminho da felicidade... seu shorts estava baixo com o peso da água da piscina nele. _Yum-yum._ Olhei de volta para o seu rosto para vê-lo com os olhos semi-cerrado para mim, um sorriso conhecedor no lugar. Maldição! Eu tinha sido pega!

Eu fiz a única coisa que eu consegui pensar - coloquei meu bebê em seu peito perfeito e brilhante, beijei sua barriga peluda e puxei minha camiseta sobre a minha cabeça antes de dar um pulo na piscina. Oh meu Deus! Ele estava certo! Era exatamente como uma banheira. Eu fiz um combo de gemido e risada e mergulhei no calor novamente antes de voltar para a borda. "Você vai entrar, ou o quê?"

Foi a minha vez de retribuir o seu olhar presunçoso quando eu o vi tentar chegar à piscina com uma nova protuberância em seus shorts. Ele sentou na borda, bochechas coradas, e passou Juliet para baixo antes de ele mesmo entrar. Ele emergiu atrás de mim, seus braços em volta da minha cintura e seus lábios no meu pescoço. "Realmente, realmente bom..." Ele murmurou contra a minha orelha.

"Pare com isso, eu vou acabar afundando meu bebê." Eu ri.

Ele nadou em torno da nossa frente e mostrou-me como ela gostava de flutuar, segurando meus braços sob ela. Ele era tão gentil com ela e extremamente cuidadoso. Não houve mais bagunça ao redor enquanto brincávamos com ela, até que ela ficou agitada e meus peitos esticaram o tecido molhado do top do meu biquíni. O calor da água não estava me ajudando a segurá-los.

"Hum, eu preciso sair..." Cruzei meus braços sobre o meu peito e me dirigi para o lado da piscina. Edward nadou com Juliet para os degraus, dando-me tempo suficiente para me cobrir com uma toalha e me preparar para colocar meu peito para fora para ela.

Ele deitou de lado enquanto eu amamentava, seus dedos arrastando preguiçosamente para cima e para baixo no meu braço. "Você é realmente bonita Bella. Assim? Com Juliet... eu amo observá-la." Ele manteve a voz baixa para não perturbá-la enquanto ela mamava.

"Vê por que estou em dúvida sobre a mamadeira?" Eu respondi exatamente tão suavemente com um pouco de atrevimento.

Ele riu e rolou de costas. "Sim, tanto quanto eu estou morrendo para alimentá-la, eu sentiria muita falta disso. Espero que você não ache que eu sou um pervertido, ou qualquer coisa assim... eu não saio com qualquer outra mãe lactante".

"Não é a sua coisa?" Eu o provoquei levemente, brilhando por dentro pensando que ele me achava atraente. "Um hábito... um fetiche..."

"Uma maneira de dar uma espiada..." Ele riu. "Apenas interessado em espreitar um conjunto. Você sabe que isso é estranho..." Ele parou quando Juliet se contorceu e tossiu. "Desculpe, eu a estou perturbando?"

"Eu a afoguei. A culpa é minha. Por favor, continue." Eu a deixei recuperar o fôlego antes de colocá-la de volta no meu peito.

"Então, sim, Emmett costumava perturbar-me o tempo todo sobre conseguir ver todos os peitos que eu quisesse, apenas visitando a ala da maternidade. Eu nunca vi isso como uma coisa sexual. Eu fiz um curso de lactação..."

Minhas risadinhas o fizeram parar no meio da frase.

"O quê?"

"Desculpe... é só que é engraçado pensar em você... você era o único homem na sala de aula?"

"Eu era." Ele riu. "Eu só queria saber sobre o que eu estava falando quando eu estivesse lidando com bebês amamentados. _De qualquer forma,_ uma vez que eu fiz essa aula, eu só vi peitos pós-gravidez como uma fonte de nutrição. Quero dizer, uma vez que eles estavam para fora e... você sabe... funcionando para tal. Eu sou um cara... eu ainda posso apreciar um bom conjunto vestido, mas no trabalho?" Ele riu e rolou de volta para o seu lado. "Há simplesmente algo sobre observar você com ela. É lindo. E totalmente diferente de quando eu vejo qualquer outra mãe amamentando, ou quando vejo um conjunto não trabalhando... e eu deveria apenas calar a boca porque eu não estou me explicando bem, e _eu_ sinto que eu sou um pervertido agora".

E eu me sentia linda. Obrigada, homem lindo e doce.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Continuo batendo na mesma tecla, verborragias são MUITOOOO divertidas. _

_E o "Yum-yum" da Bella, ri horrores. Beijinhos e Reviews _

**_~ Lary Reeden_ **


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

_Tradutora: LeiliPattz_

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

Eu achei extremamente difícil me comportar após nadar com a família. Os pais por perto ou não, Bella estava seriamente gostosa e isso estava realmente começando a me deixar louco. Eu queria que tivesse existido outra oportunidade em casa para vê-la seminua dessa maneira antes de ela ter se mostrado a mim com os meus pais ali. Ela pulou... eu pulei, e foi muito desconfortável ter que ignorar o que o meu interior pedia. Durante o jantar, enquanto assistíamos o vídeo do casamento, assistindo aos filmes antigos que meus pais colocaram de quando éramos crianças... tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em uma chance de ficar sozinho com Bella na piscina. À noite seria fantástico. Mas nada provável.

_'Mãe, você poderia cuidar de Juliet enquanto ela estiver dormindo? Eu quero levar Bella para a piscina para agarrá-la'. _Esse sentimento adolescente ansioso havia retornado. Eu tinha certeza que estava ligado ao extremo tesão neste momento. O menor contato físico com ela pelo resto do dia deixou minha mente vagando e, depois da minha admissão dos pensamentos pervertidos a vendo amamentar, eu não queria deixá-la desconfortável aparecendo como um louco de tesão como eu realmente estava horas mais tarde. Mas, vamos lá... beijar minha barriga? Ela tinha que saber o que isso faria comigo!

Eu estava disposto a esquecer isso e deixá-la ditar o ritmo do lado físico da nossa nova relação, mas beijar a porra da minha barriga? Aqui? Abrindo-se assim quando eu não poderia agarrá-la e deixá-la saber exatamente o quanto isso me afetou. Melhor ainda, fazer algo em troca, para começar. Eu sabia que ela estava interessada pelos olhares e comentários de flerte, mas não havia nenhum sinal claro dizendo-me para ir em frente. Melhor lidar com meu corpo de 30 anos e tesão de 17 anos do que fazer algo que nos fizesse retroceder.

Juliet ficou acordada até tarde depois de ter um longo cochilo extra após o seu mergulho. Ela estava completamente desperta enquanto tentávamos fazê-la dormir. Meus pais tinham ido para o seu lugar da casa e eu estava ansioso para passar pelo menos um pouco de tempo com Bella, sozinho. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava ficando frustrada, bloqueando qualquer tipo de brincadeira que Juliet tentava iniciar enquanto suspirava e bufava.

"Você quer que eu tente, ou estou apenas tornando pior para você estando aqui?" Perguntei quando ela fracassou na cama depois de pensar que ela tinha se acalmado, só para ter Juliet começando a chorar no seu berço.

"Eu não sei!" Ela gemeu, exasperada. "Você costumava acalmá-la, agora você é o seu botão 'ligar' instantâneo! Eu estou tão cansada... e se ela não dormir logo, ela ficará com fome na hora que eu pegar no sono. Eu deveria ter tirado o cochilo que Esme me ofereceu esta tarde".

Passei a mão pelo meu rosto, ainda não tendo certeza do que ela queria que eu fizesse. "Ok, você tenta conseguir dormir. Eu tentarei fazê-_la_ dormir e se nós precisarmos de vocês, vamos chamá-la. Isso funciona para você?"

Ela soltou outro gemido. "Eu queria passar tempo com _você_ em algum momento também…"

Sem brincadeira.

Eu respirei fundo e a girei para que ela estivesse deitada na cama corretamente antes de lhe dar um beijo leve. "Há sempre amanhã. Durma".

Levei minhas bolas doloridas até o quarto do bebê e peguei Juliet, seu cobertor e sua chupeta para levá-la para o outro quarto. Eu a deixei queimar sua energia, chutando-me e arrancando o meu nariz. Quando ela ficava agitada, eu a ninava com seu cobertor favorito e andava para frente e para trás lentamente, deixando-a ficar com sono. Eu tentei uma das nossas conversas, mas seus olhos enfraquecidos arregalavam animados com interesse cada vez que eu começava, então eu cantarolei para ela, em vez disso. Olhei para o relógio quando a coloquei em seu berço... 1h15min. Ela acordaria às 6hs para o seu café da manhã, se não antes. Olhei para Bella, dormindo, e fiquei amuado. Eu não poderia sequer trabalhar o suficiente para me auto servir.

Todos estavam na piscina quando eu me levantei na manhã seguinte – tarde. Eu estava mais cansado do que percebi. Esme entrou em casa imediatamente para buscar café da manhã para mim quando tropecei para fora para me juntar a eles. Carlisle estava no seu momento com o bebê.

"Alguém estava sonolento." Bella brincou quando sentei ao lado dela na mesa.

"Mmm. Desculpe por isso. O ar do oceano.. Juliet acordou você cedo? Deixei a porta aberta para eu ouvi-la, mas não ouvi nenhum som. Desculpe..."

Ela olhou para Carlisle antes de me dar um beijo rápido. "Ela dormiu completamente. Obrigada. Desculpe por estar mal-humorada na noite passada." Ela sussurrou. "Eu só... eu não lido bem com o cansaço até tarde e eu estou…"

"Sempre cansada, eu sei." Eu segurei sua mão e inclinei para dar-lhe um beijo mais longo. "É por isso que estamos aqui, certo? Para descansar, e você pode conseguir muito disso se você continuar nos deixando ajudá-la." Nós estávamos em outro beijo quando minha mãe voltou com uma bandeja de café da manhã. Bella se afastou de mim, corando instantaneamente. Ela deve ter esquecido que o meu pai estava lá o tempo todo.

Esme não disse uma palavra sobre a nossa exibição, ela apenas sorriu para nós enquanto colocava a comida na minha frente e bagunçou meu cabelo quando eu agradeci. Bella estava tentando persuadir-me a _acompanhá-la _na piscina para uma troca quando voltei depois de levar meus pratos para a cozinha.

"Logo depois de comer? O que minha mãe diria?" Eu provoquei, puxando Bella em um enorme abraço enquanto piscava para a minha mãe.

"Mamãe diria: fique na parte rasa." Esme sorriu. "Vamos cuidar da bebê para você, vá se divertir".

"Que tal uma caminhada, em vez disso?" Eu sugeri, olhando para a praia. O sol não estava com força total ainda e parecia realmente convidativo.

Bella deslizou sua mão na minha, agradeceu meus pais e deu um beijo em Juliet antes de corremos para a praia. "Eu amo a sensação da areia quente nos meus pés." Bella disse enquanto passeávamos junto. "É como uma massagem".

"Imaginando o que Juliet vai achar disso?" Eu ri. "Eu me lembro quando Kate trouxe Cammie pela primeira vez... ela pirou".

"Sério? Na areia?"

"Sim! É totalmente novo... deve ser um pouco irritante para eles. Eu acho que Cammie era um pouco mais velha, no entanto, porque eu me lembro dela fazendo caras estranhas e tentando dizer 'quente'".

"Doce." Ela sorriu para mim. "Como você se lembra de coisas assim, mas não de nomes?"

"Memória seletiva." Eu ri. "Quero ver se a água está fria. Vamos descer?" Viramos para o oceano e entramos, deixando nossos pés afundarem na areia molhada. "Nada mal." Eu comentei enquanto a maré espirrava água espumosa sobre nossos tornozelos.

"Devemos buscar Juliet?"

Eu me virei para olhar para a casa. "Oh, puxa... olha como ela parece minúscula daqui!" Assim que me virei, Bella correu para trás e uma onda me atingiu completamente por trás antes de me rodear. "Hoooo! Oh, puta merda! Isso está _FRIO_!"

Bella estava em histeria enquanto eu ficava lá com meu estômago encolhido e minhas bolas pareciam como se estivessem dentro da minha barriga e ainda tremendo.

"Você não poderia me avisar?"

"Você disse que não estava ruim!" Ela provocou quando me aproximei dela, pingando.

"Bem, você descobrirá em breve!" Eu a agarrei pela cintura mesmo quando ela se virou para correr de mim e a puxei de volta comigo. Ela gritou como Juliet fazia quando eu brincava com ela e pulou em meus braços quando a próxima grande onda nos atingiu.

"Oh! Você vai pagar, senhor!"

"Pelo menos você está em seu maiô! Eu estou totalmente vestido!"

"Não importa... está... ahhhh! _FRIO_!" Ela subiu mais em cima de mim, braços agarrados ao meu pescoço enquanto suas pernas envolveram em torno de mim.

"Eu sou um poste?" Eu provoquei e agarrei sua bunda para lhe dar um novo impulso. Isso era tão bom quando parecia. E, oh! Sim... ela bateu exatamente no ponto certo... Não importa quanto nós nos aconchegamos no sofá, meu pênis nunca havia entrado em contato com ela e, embora tendo sido pego de surpresa, foi cumprimentá-la como um velho amigo. Ela pressionou seus lábios trêmulos nos meus quando fizemos contato e eu segurei em sua bunda bem apertado quando vi uma outra onda vindo em nossa direção. Ela bateu seu corpo contra o meu quando nos atingiu e eu aprofundei o nosso beijo no mesmo momento. Isso era muito melhor do que abraços no sofá, melhor do que apalpadas na piscina. E ela parecia sentir isso também. Eu queria deixar minhas mãos fazerem algum movimento, mas eu tinha medo de soltá-la. Em vez disso, eu afastei minha boca e a levantei mais para que eu pudesse beijar sua garganta... em toda a sua clavícula... A camiseta que ela tinha sobre o seu maiô tinha um V baixo e seu decote era tão fodidamente convidativo.

Deixei escapar um gemido suave quando a levantei um pouco mais e deixei minha língua pastar na sua carne inchada. Suas pernas prenderam em volta de mim com mais firmeza e ela pegou um punhado do meu cabelo enquanto eu pressionei meus lábios lá. "Mmm, salgado." Eu disse provocadoramente. E fodidamente celestial! Eu não pude resistir dar uma olhada antes de tentar outra lambida, e então o menino em mim não pôde resistir em provocá-la um pouco mais. "Estamos com frio, Bella?" Seus mamilos pareciam pequenos espinhos picando através do seu biquíni e camiseta. Mmm... tão fodidamente gostosa…

E esse foi o fim da minha divertida sedução no oceano.

Ela segurou suas mãos contra os meus ombros e empurrou-se para longe de mim enquanto soltava suas pernas. Seus braços abraçaram seu peito firmemente enquanto ela fez seu caminho para fora da água sem dizer uma palavra. Eu tive um tempo difícil em acompanhá-la enquanto ela irrompeu em direção à casa, ao mesmo tempo ignorando as minhas desculpas lamentáveis. Ela permaneceu em seu quarto, sem resposta, muito tempo depois que eu tinha trocado para roupas secas. Eu decidi ficar com Juliet enquanto sua mãe se acalmava. Ela claramente não estava pronta para aceitar o meu pedido de desculpas por... o quê? Ter apreciado seus lindos seios? É por isso que eu estava pedindo desculpas? Eu realmente não estava. Ela não pareceu se importar quando a minha língua estava entre eles, ou meus lábios deslizavam na carne exposta. Nós tivemos dezenas de conversas sobre seus peitos, não poderia ter sido por que falei sobre o estado dos seus mamilos.

No minuto em que Juliet estava nos meus braços, ela começou a puxar-me inquieta. "Você está com fome, Luz do Sol? Você precisa da mamãe? Vamos lá, vamos encontrá-la." Ela poderia sentir o cheiro de Bella em mim, ou o quê?

Ela havia tomado banho para tirar a água salgada da sua pele e estava tão ansiosa para amamentar quanto Juliet estava. Recusando-se a sequer olhar-me nos olhos, eu saí do quarto assim que elas estavam juntas. A única pessoa que não conseguia tirar os olhos de mim era a minha mãe. Ela sabia que algo estava acontecendo. Sentei-me através de uma palestra humilhante sobre as mulheres e seus hormônios sensíveis, em especial após o parto. Como se eu não soubesse. Ainda assim, eu agradeci que mães sabiam mais e isso acabou, felizmente.

Bella saiu do seu esconderijo após Juliet ser alimentada, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela estava atenciosa e carinhosa e conversando. Eu estava começando a pensar que tinha imaginado a cena anterior – ou, pelo menos, exagerado sua reação na minha própria mente. Em um ponto, livre de Juliet, ela até sentou no meu colo enquanto nós olhávamos um velho álbum de fotos. Ela não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo comigo.

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Eu odiava meu corpo estúpido! Maldita Alice e seu traje de banho! Maldita seja ela por me convencer que eu poderia colocar esse... não era sequer o maiô, era o fato de que isso me permitiu entrar em contato com um homem... um homem que eu achava tão atraente que me assustava. Se eu não tivesse colocado um maiô, eu não teria ido para a água com ele. Eu não teria estado _nele_ dessa maneira. Ele não teria... Porra! Só de pensar nos seus lábios na minha pele começou a segunda rodada do leite indesejado saindo. Eu me tranquei no banheiro e chorei no chuveiro. Então eu liguei para a Alice.

"Ah, querida, conte-me o que aconteceu!"

Eu derramei toda a situação constrangedora e como eu tinha fugido igual um animal ferido deixando aquele homem lindo com sua própria situação.

"Você sentiu o pênis?" Ela riu. "Finalmente!"

"Alice. Eu estou tendo um colapso aqui, não é a hora de falar de pênis." Respondi secamente.

"Você disse a ele por que fugiu?" Ela mudou do modo Alice Vadia e transformou-se em Fale-Comigo Alice.

"Não! O quê?_ 'Bem Edward, quando você lambeu meus seios, aparentemente, eu queria amamentar você?' _O caralho que eu direi a ele o que aconteceu!"

"Querida, isso é involuntário! Como quando eles têm uma ereção sobre um comercial de TV... não é mau! Ele tinha a boca em você, é claro que o seu corpo reagiria. Se você tivesse a sua boca em qualquer lugar perto do pênis, ele subiria para a ocasião também! Bem... você espera." Alice Vadia não poderia resistir a uma risada.

Eu ri também, relutantemente. "Alice! O que eu farei? Eu realmente gosto que nós estejamos ficando próximos... nós somos adultos, pelo amor de Deus, e eu fui mais longe, mais rápida, com namorado na escola!"

"E se você seduzi-lo? Quero dizer, esvazie-se... então vá por isso! Ou, querida, simplesmente deixe isso acontecer, porque nós sabemos o quanto ele é doce e ele é um médico! Ele sabe que está prestes a acontecer. Ele entenderá".

"Ele fez uma piada sobre os meus mamilos. Na água".

"Então? Você poderia tê-lo retaliado com um comentário sobre pênis. Como foi isso, afinal? Ele cumpre as normas, mesmo em água fria?"

"Alice..." Eu ri e meus malditos seios encheram de novo. "Estou seriamente em perigo aqui... e, sim... mesmo na água fria..."

Eu tinha acabado de desligar quando Edward trouxe Juliet para mim. Perfeito sincronismo. Ambos me conheciam muito bem. Tendo despejado toda a minha angústia com Alice e minha produção de leite sempre presente com Juliet, eu me senti em um estado de espírito muito melhor. Eu queria fazer as pazes com Edward, por agir como uma vadia mal-humorada. Ele merecia uma mulher madura que não tinha medo de mostrar sua afeição por ele. Eu amava tocá-lo. Eu amava como seus braços ficavam ao redor de mim. Eu nunca me senti mais confortável do que quando estava aconchegada contra ele... com peitos vazios. Estúpidos, estúpidos hormônios. Eu não tive nenhum problema com ele me abraçando com Juliet, ou até mesmo seus pais assistindo, por que não poderiam cooperar quando estávamos sozinhos?

Ele tentou encobrir o fato de que estava chateado. Ele era encantador e simplesmente muito atento, mas seus toques estavam apreensivos. Ele tinha sido corajoso no oceano. Agora ele estava de volta a corar cada vez que fazíamos contato e certificando-se de que suas mãos estavam devidamente colocadas na parte inferior das minhas costas ou minha cintura, nunca perto da minha bunda de novo. A forma como seus dedos espalharam pela minha bunda no oceano havia sido tão incrível. Agora, nós éramos castos. Porra, porra, porra!

Em outro momento Doce Edward mais tarde naquela noite, ele me mandou tomar um banho quente enquanto ele cansava minha filha ativa para prepará-la para uma alimentação calmante e, esperançosamente, hora normal de dormir. Esme e Carlisle tinham se oferecido para ficar com ela se quiséssemos sair por algum tempo. Se pudéssemos fazê-la dormir, isso poderia ser exatamente a coisa que precisávamos._ Tudo funcionou de acordo com o Plano dele, _eu sorri para mim mesma enquanto estávamos parados ao lado do berço dela. Ela estava dormindo com uma barriga cheia e eu estava relaxada, vazia e ansiosa para passar o tempo com o homem lindo ao meu lado.

Ele me levou para um bar e grill perto da casa de praia e nós dividimos um prato de aperitivo de camarão, frango e legumes. Ele tinha uma cerveja, eu tinha cerveja de gengibre. E então ele me ensinou a jogar sinuca... o que ele não sabia era que sendo filha única de um pai solteiro - um policial - eu tinha jogado mais do que alguns jogos. Ele aceitou a perda com dignidade e graça e andamos de volta para casa algumas horas mais tarde, de braços dados.

"Então, esse foi o nosso segundo encontro." Ele meditou. "O primeiro pode não ter sido tão ruim então, hein?"

"Você pode ter sorte em nosso terceiro." Eu belisquei seu lado enquanto me aconcheguei mais perto. Eu me sentia em ótimo humor e realmente queria deixá-lo saber que haveria mais para esse relacionamento. Inferno, provavelmente seria um outro mês ou mais antes de sairmos juntos de novo, de qualquer maneira. Meus hormônios _E _peitos podem estar se comportando até então. Fui com piadas porque era mais fácil do que tentar fazê-lo entender que eu o queria da pior maneira, mas eu não queria que fosse uma decepção para ele. _Ha há! Garota engraçada, Bella! _Estúpidos peitos vazando-no-pior-momento. Continuem brincando. "Você não é uma total vadia se esperar até o terceiro, certo?"

"Você? Não. Nós vamos nos sentir muito diferentes quando for o terceiro encontro de Juliet, tenho certeza." Ele riu enquanto beliscou o meu lado de volta.

"Oh Deus... não me lembre! Ela vai crescer e ter hormônios e namorados... Vamos encontrar uma maneira de mantê-la como um bebê para sempre!"

"Pergunte a Esme sobre isso. Eu sei que ela acredita que encontrou uma maneira!"

"Eu sei." Eu ri. "Ela é tão doce com você, a forma como ela paira e cuida".

"Reclama... se intromete…"

"Eu a amo. Ela é ótima. Ela é incrível! Ela nos deixou ter o nosso segundo encontro!"

"Não acabou ainda." Ele disse suavemente quando chegamos na casa. Ele puxou-me em seus braços e me beijou. Não tão intensamente quanto no oceano, mas com mais determinação sobre os beijos desde então. "Venha, nós temos babás para mandar para casa".

"Então, um pouco indecente se eu deixar você ir para a segunda base no segundo encontro na casa dos seus pais?" Sussurrei enquanto tateávamos no quarto escuro fora do quarto de bebê, uma vez que Esme e Carlisle se retiraram pela noite.

"Isso seria um pouco maravilhoso." Ele riu contra a minha garganta. Seu pescoço devia estar em séria dor quando ele terminasse comigo, inclinando-se assim. Eu o empurrei para baixo na cama e sentei em seu colo, meus braços em volta do seu pescoço enquanto eu o beijava. Uma das suas mãos segurou o meu rosto enquanto a outra tomou um aperto firme na minha bunda e começou a apertar. Eu gemi em sua boca aberta e inclinei minha cabeça para trás para ele beijar minha garganta. Ele realmente parecia gostar de fazer isso e eu amava a sensação dos seus lábios contra mim e como ele mordiscava de vez em quando.

Querendo sentir mais da sua pele, eu trabalhei nos botões da sua camisa enquanto ele esfregava seu nariz em mim e então minhas mãos estavam explorando. Jesus! Eu poderia esperar pelo terceiro encontro? Comecei a dar risadinhas desse pensamento ridículo - como uma menina boba da escola. Dois adultos crescidos, namorando há meses, obviamente muito fisicamente atraídos um pelo outro à espera de um terceiro encontro. Ainda assim, aqui estava eu sentada nele - minha mão cheia de peitoral e meu quadril colocado firmemente contra um apêndice extraordinariamente duro. Eu estava o dimensionando mesmo enquanto ria... ridículo. Mordi meu lábio superior para pôr fim às risadinhas. "Desculpe." Eu murmurei quando ele parou de fazer aquelas coisas maravilhosas com seus lábios. "Sinto muito. Nervosismo." Eu o segurei e o beijei como uma mulher, não uma menina boba, o tempo todo encostando nele mais e mais para incentivá-lo a deitar em suas costas.

Quando ele estava finalmente deitado, eu me reposicionei para montar em suas pernas, apreciando o perfeito tônus muscular e a virilidade do seu físico. Eu também dei uma boa e longa olhada em seus bens, ainda presos dentro das suas calças. Eles estavam esticados tão apertados, todo o contorno estava aparecendo e, sim, Alice, 'pênis perfeito' também. Ele tinha aquele sorriso arrogante quando eu finalmente arrastei meus olhos longe dele e segurei seus braços para mim.

"Vem..." Ele sussurrou e eu brevemente debati qual definição ele tinha pretendido com essa palavra. Eu podia. Verdadeiramente.

No minuto em que me inclinei para a frente, eu senti o formigamento iniciar. Eu tinha sutiã acolchoado que eu esperava que pudesse absorver tudo enquanto eu me aventurei ainda mais perto. Quando seus braços me agarraram e me puxaram diretamente para baixo sobre ele e em um beijo, não havia quantidade de inundação que teria me impedido de me pressionar ainda mais contra ele. Eu senti que não poderia chegar perto o suficiente dele para satisfazer a minha necessidade de tocá-lo, de ser tocada por ele e sentir cada músculo pulsante em seu corpo contra o meu corpo.

"Deus, Bella..." Ele murmurou contra a minha bochecha. Ele tinha as duas mãos na minha bunda, apertando e amassando, pressionando-me firmemente contra ele. Uma mão deslizou até a parte de trás da minha camisa e eu tremi com o novo toque. Seus longos dedos pareciam que estavam por toda parte, todos de uma vez. Quando ele chegou ao meu lado, eu me levantei apenas o suficiente para deixá-lo tocar. Eu ainda podia sentir seu peito contra os meus mamilos enquanto sentia seus dedos traçando sobre a borda do meu sutiã. "Tira isso?" Ele sussurrou, tão baixinho. E então, em tom de brincadeira, "Você pode deixar sua camisa." Ele estava obviamente sentindo a mesma coisa '_isso é tãããão colegial' _que eu.

"Edward... eu... eu estou molhada. Estou vazando." Eu sussurrei de volta, em vez de seguir meu instinto de fugir de novo. Alice estava certa sobre isso também? Ele seria tão doce e compreensivo, mesmo quando estava incrivelmente frustrado sexualmente? Se a dureza, agora contra a minha coxa, fosse qualquer indicação, ele estava ainda mais excitado do que quando eu o examinei momentos antes.

Seus dedos arrastaram para cima e para baixo ao lado do meu peito enquanto sua outra mão subiu para levantar meu queixo em direção a ele. "Você prefere que não toque você?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

"Eu quero que você..." Eu _realmente_ querio que você fodidamente... Você _NÃO TEM_ ideia do quanto eu quero que você... "É só que..."

"Tudo bem." Ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz e segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos. Maldito seja? Para onde foram aqueles dedos? "Bella, se você quer que eu espere, eu vou esperar. Por... qualquer coisa. Mas parece que você quer isso e, ainda assim... você não quer... então você pode ver que estou recebendo sinais mistos e, honestamente, eu não sei o que fazer. É apenas quando você está amamentando que você não quer que eu toque em você? Ou, tipo, em tudo? E são apenas os seios que estão fora dos limites, ou eu deveria segurar as minhas mãos... ajude-me aqui".

Oh Deus... ele está completamente frustrado comigo! "Nunca segure as suas mãos, Edward. Elas são ótimas mãos. Realmente ótimas." Eu chupei meu lábio enquanto me movi desconfortavelmente nas suas pernas. Devo sair?_ Sair... Há! _Pare com isso, Bella! Aja de acordo com a sua idade. "É uma sensação estranha quando estou encharcada assim. É mais grosseiro do que romântico, você não acha?"

Muito seriamente, ele olhou nos meus olhos. "Eu não acho que nada sobre isso é grosseiro. Bella, estar lactante é natural e bonito e ainda mais bonito quando é você. Eu não tenho um fetiche, mas isso _não_ é totalmente não excitante para mim. Eu quero tocá-la, mas se você preferir esperar até terminar a amamentação, eu entenderei".

"Você se decepcionará depois." Sua confissão solene de como ele realmente se sentia sobre isso me tocou e deixou-me sentindo apenas um pouco mais ousada. "Esse decote?" Eu apertei meus braços juntos para fazê-los aparecerem ligeiramente ao longo da borda do V no meu pescoço "Totalmente apenas da lactação. Eles irão embora quando eu terminar de amamentar".

Ele riu enquanto seus olhos se banqueteavam com a visão que eu forneci. Porra. Ele é um homem de seios. E eu tinha muito pouco a oferecer, na realidade.

"Mais uma razão para me fazer apaixonar-me por eles agora, então, hein?" Ele brincou enquanto segurava um dedo acima deles.

_Que diabos..._ eu trouxe meu decote para mais perto e ele avançou mais com seu dedo. Então eu bati as meninas em sua mão e chupei sua garganta. Santo inferno! Suas mãos eram ainda melhores neles do que na minha bunda! E elas estavam aproveitando ao máximo a minha oferta. Sentindo-se mais ousada ainda, eu me afastei e soltei meu sutiã, removendo-o sob a minha camisa como costumávamos fazer nas nossas festas do pijama com nossos sutiãs esportivos. Atirei-o e seis acolchoados caíram no chão, eu sentei sobre ele, meus seios arfando agora por trás do meu encharcado decote V. Ele estendeu a mão para mim de novo e, sendo ousado, deslizou um polegar para esfregar contra o meu mamilo tenso. Eu vazei como um rio e ele gemeu baixinho contra a minha garganta quando deu uma mordiscada.

"Eu realmente não acho que você queria que eu tocasse você." Ele brincou enquanto os massageava um pouco mais. "Você tem alguma ideia do que..."

Juliet escolheu _esse _momento para acordar. Eu gemi enquanto ele removia suas mãos. Juntando-os nas minhas, eu o beijei. "Obrigada... por me fazer ver o quanto eu queria que você me tocasse." Eu o beijei, tão promissoramente quando poderia, antes de pegar meu bebê faminto. Eu não coloquei o meu sutiã de volta, nem tentei encobrir de qualquer maneira quando eu a trouxe de volta para alimentá-la na cadeira ao lado da cama. Eu sorri carinhosamente para o belo homem que nos assistia com tal adoração. Meu coração ainda martelava, e a Holanda inundava além da crença, eu coloquei minha cabeça para trás e deixei o meu sorriso totalmente contente dizer tudo. Eu estava tão apaixonada... com o meu bebê perfeito e Edward além de perfeito.

Ele pegou Juliet de mim quando ela caiu de volta ao sono. Ela tinha apenas beliscado - ela estaria acordada de novo antes do amanhecer. Com o meu bebê em seu ombro, ele pegou minha mão e me levou para o seu quarto, colocando Juliet suavemente no meio.

"Há mais espaço aqui... para nós três." Ele disse em um sussurro rouco. "Eu não quero passar outra noite longe de vocês." Ele abaixou sua cabeça para me beijar e puxou a barra da minha camisa. "Você realmente deve apenas se livrar disso. Está molhada. Você vai se irritar. E é muito mais fácil para apenas rolar Juliet sobre você e deixá-la mamar quando quiser".

E ter meu estômago ao ar livre? Ohhhh... isso _era_ tentador, no entanto. Eu segurei o dedo para cima e desliguei a lâmpada antes de ir para o outro lado da cama. Virei minhas costas e, cumprindo com os seus desejos (que eram meus também, se eu fosse perfeitamente honesta). Uma vez debaixo das cobertas, eu me virei para descobrir que ele aproveitou a oportunidade para se despir também. Parado ali, vestindo apenas sua boxer, à luz suave que brilhava do quarto do bebê do outro lado do corredor, ele era o sonho de toda mulher.

Mesmo nas sombras, eu podia ver o sorriso que demarcava seu rosto. "Eu tenho que colocar calças?"

"Não!" Eu sussurrei e acenei para ele vir. "Eu não quero você colocando roupas por nossa causa. Basta fazer o que você normalmente faria".

Sua risadinha diabólica enviou arrepios diretamente através de mim. "Ah, isso é mais roupa do que eu normalmente uso. Mas, pela Luz do Sol... eu sofrerei".

Oh. Meu. Deus. A imagem mental dele dormindo completamente nu enviou tudo correndo selvagemente. Pensei nas vezes em que nós já o flagramos dormindo, ou fomos para acordá-lo... então ele estava nu debaixo das cobertas?

Eu_ teria _que lavar os lençóis de Esme de manhã...

Senti sua mão avançando mais, abaixo de onde Julieta dormia, inconsciente do par amoroso no seu outro lado. Os dedos dele tocaram meu lado e avançaram para cima, lentamente me torturando até a palma da sua mão tocar onde eu queria que tocasse. Ele segurou um seio gotejando, gotejando, gotejando, enquanto seu próprio sorriso propagava e ela sussurrou, "Boa noite, Bella. Você tem peitos realmente bonitos. Obrigado por me deixar tocá-los".

Eu chutei sua canela e agarrei sua mão para mantê-la no lugar. Eu definitivamente precisaria lavar os lençóis de Esme. Eu também estava preocupada com o atrito na Holanda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Para todas que estavam ansiosas, finalmente algum avanço no relacionamento de Bella e Edward... mas não fiquem querendo só lemons e lemons pq essa história não se trata disso, é principalmente sobre o relacionamento deles e de Juliet..._

_Deixem reviews e até sábado que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Eu acordei para encontrar Edward se esgueirando sorrateiramente de volta para a cama antes de pegar Juliet e segurá-la contra ele. Ele se inclinou e me beijou, seu sorriso da noite passada ainda no lugar. Ele rolou em suas costas e começou sua rotina matinal de fazer Juliet sorrir e gritar de alegria - de qualquer maneira que ele pudesse. O sorriso dele e os gorgolejos e gritos dela derrotaram a postura da Bella Matinal com apenas uma batalha instantânea. Eles eram tão bonitos juntos.

"Eu deveria tirar vantagem de você a distraindo para que eu possa realmente me livrar do hálito matinal antes de alimentá-la." Estendi a mão para o chão para agarrar a minha camiseta com uma crosta. Nojenta.

"Bella! O banheiro é bem ali! Você não tem que sair do quarto e você precisará tirá-la assim que você voltar. Não me diga que você está tímida novamente de manhã?"

Mostrei minha língua para ele enquanto eu segurava a camiseta dura-como-uma-tábua contra a região da minha barriga. Deixei as meninas balançarem soltas enquanto eu caminhava para o banheiro, dando a ele uma rebolada atrevida quando entrei. Sua risada calorosa encheu meu coração. Enquanto eu estava escovando meus dentes, olhei para o meu reflexo nu. Eu não tinha dado quase nenhuma devoção aos abdominais como eu deveria, mas minha barriga estava ficando um pouco melhor. Boa o suficiente para eu sair e enfrentá-lo à luz do dia? Claro que não! Ele tinha uma camisa pendurada na parte de trás da porta, então eu a agarrei rapidamente antes de sair, só deixando abertos os botões superiores. Ele estava certo, afinal de contas, eu precisaria ter os peitos acessíveis. Eu ri para mim mesma quando pensei em como foi fofo quando ele usou esse termo para eles, mesmo em um ambiente intimista. Ele era simplesmente adorável.

Ele deitou sua cabeça no meu colo quando sentei na cama para amamentar. Eu usei um braço para acalentar meu bebê e o outro para acariciar o cabelo do homem por quem eu estava profundamente apaixonada. "Eu amo isso aqui." Ponderei em voz baixa. "Eu poderia ficar aqui assim para sempre. Eu entendo por que Esme tem sentimentos tão fortes sobre o seu tempo aqui com sua família".

"Você pode ficar, Bella." Ele rolou para ficar de frente para mim. "Minha mãe amaria isso. Eu poderia voltar em poucos dias..."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Tão doce como isso foi, eu não poderia viver longe dele assim. E eu não podia suportar a ideia de alguns dias sem ele também. "Nós sentiríamos muitas saudades de você".

"Eu trabalharei um turno duplo no meu primeiro dia de volta, de qualquer maneira... eu poderia voltar, passar o dia..."

"Eu me preocuparia com você dirigindo assim..."

"Você não confia no Fox." Ele brincou.

"Eu não quero ficar sem você." Meu tom não era brincalhão, de forma alguma. Eu não poderia nunca me ver sem ele.

Ele se sentou e segurou meu rosto quando se inclinou sobre Juliet para me beijar suavemente. "Você nunca terá que ficar, Bella. Eu estava falando sério ontem à noite. Eu não quero nunca que passemos mais nenhuma noite separados".

"Exceto quando você estiver no turno da noite..." Eu disse provocadoramente.

"Bem, sim." Ele riu. "Como você se sente sobre dormir durante o dia comigo?"

"Sou toda a favor. Essa pequena aqui, no entanto..."

Sua mão deixou minha bochecha para acariciar a cabeça dela enquanto ela mamava. Ela fez uma pausa e suspirou antes de retomar o seu café da manhã. Rindo, ele se inclinou para beijar a bochecha dela. "Eu sinto o mesmo, Luz do Sol." Ele suspirou quando seu nariz roçou meu peito livre. "Lindo".

"Você vai me fazer transbordar nela!" Eu avisei com uma risada. Passei meus dedos pelo cabelo dele enquanto ele se enrolava contra o meu lado não utilizado. "E você não receberá as sobras!" Fechei meus olhos com força quando o filtro da minha boca deu defeito. Porra! Eu realmente disse isso? Ele estava mortificado? Ou decepcionado... abri meus olhos para ver o estrago.

Ele estava sorrindo. Corando. Todos os tipos de adorável quando ele beijou o topo dos meus seios. Seus lábios eram quentes e tão suaves, em contraste com a barba por fazer do seu rosto contra a minha carne sensível e quando eu olhei para baixo para o meu bebê mamando e meu namorado esfregando seu nariz em mim, eu vi o que ele via... beleza. Nós nos encaixamos tão naturalmente. Voltei a acariciar a cabeça dele enquanto eu amava essas duas pessoas mais do que eu jamais imaginei ser possível.

Levamos Juliet para um passeio na praia na luz da manhã, de mãos dadas enquanto passeamos. Nós paramos de vez em quando para um beijo, ou para observar os pássaros descendo para o seu café da manhã. Sim, eu poderia fazer isso pela vida toda. Uma voz ao longe chamou nossa atenção e um sorriso largo estourou no rosto de Edward enquanto ele acenava.

"Você lembra da Carmen, do casamento?"

Claro que eu lembrava dela, a mãe de Tanya. Sua ex-futura-sogra. O que diabos ela estava fazendo aqui? Eu podia sentir meu corpo tencionar a cada segundo enquanto caminhávamos em direção a ela.

"Edward! Eu achei que fosse você, querido! Sua mãe disse que você viria para uma visita! E você trouxe companhia!" Ela beijou a bochecha dele quando ele abaixou para beijar a dela em saudação, e então ela se virou para mim. "Bella, é tão bom vê-la de novo. E esta deve ser a pequena sobre quem Esme fala e fala... oh, ela é simplesmente linda, Bella! Tão doce. Seus olhos são tão brilhantes! Oh, deve ser ótimo estar ao redor dela!"

E com algumas palavras amáveis e seu sorriso genuíno, minha amargura evaporou. Essa mulher era a mesma mulher amável com quem eu tinha conversado no casamento sem saber sua ligação com Edward. Não era culpa dela que sua filha era uma puta estúpida. "Carmen, obrigada! Sim, Juliet é um bebê muito agradável. Eu sou tão afortunada." Eu tinha o bebê mais doce do mundo e o homem perfeito... que estava parecendo um pouco estranho no momento.

Carmen percebeu também. "Não se preocupe, querido. É bom vê-lo feliz novamente." Ela o abraçou como uma mãe faria. "Nós todos sentimos falta de ter você por perto, Edward. Você sabe que sempre será parte da família".

"Obrigado, Carmen. Eu sinto o mesmo." Ele respondeu suavemente enquanto se afastava. "Sinto muito por não aparecer para visitá-la, é só que..."

"Eu sei." Ela enxugou seus olhos. "Nós faremos um churrasco, mais tarde, na praia. Eu ficaria tão feliz se todos vocês se juntassem a nós".

"Acho que Rose e Emmett estão vindo mais tarde..." Ele se desculpou por nós.

"Maravilhoso! Todos vocês de uma vez!"

Eu tencionei novamente.

"Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia." Edward usou uma voz muito suave, mas seus olhos estavam implorando a ela para não fazer isso. Lembrei-me dele dizendo que ele nunca poderia recusar algo de Carmen.

"Ela não estará aqui. Ela está trabalhando." Carmen revirou os olhos e olhou para o oceano enquanto abraçava a si mesma. "Se isso é o que a faz feliz..."

Eu queria abraçar esta mulher. Dar um soco na puta estúpida da sua filha, mas abraçar esta amável mulher. Ela compreendia totalmente que sua filha tinha perdido o melhor homem do mundo. Perguntei-me se ela sabia o que Edward perdeu, por causa de Tanya e sua decisão de autoindulgência. Ela não poderia saber... então Esme saberia e Esme faria um estardalhaço. Sem dúvida.

"Kate e Garrett e Cammie estarão aqui, no entanto! Por favor, venham!" Seu sorriso retornou com o pensamento de todos os outros 'filhos' estando juntos. Isto, obviamente, significava muito para ela.

"Nós adoraríamos, Carmen. Obrigada." Eu respondi por nós. "Nós não podemos ficar muito tempo, com Juliet..."

Edward deu um aperto amoroso na minha cintura. "O que podemos levar? Você ainda bebe tequila?"

"Oh, céus, não!" Ela riu e deu um tapa no braço dele. "Você traz a sua família, isso é tudo. Aproveite o resto da sua manhã e tarde." Sorrindo calorosamente para nós, ela acariciou as costas de Juliet novamente antes de se retirar para a praia.

"Essa é aquela casa." Edward avisou-me quando ela estava longe o suficiente. "Lembra-se da primeira vez que você me rejeitou? Lá é onde foi a festa." Ele estava sorrindo quando se virou para mim. "E eu estou contente por você ter me recusado".

"Você me convidou para a casa dos pais da sua ex? Em um primeiro encontro?" Eu ri, horrorizada com o seu tato. Naquela época, eu ainda não estava certa de que ele não jogava dos dois lados e eu tinha certeza que ele tinha uma namorada, embora eu de alguma forma ache que isso era ainda pior!

"Eu sei! Movimento estúpido... Sorte para mim, você é mais esperta do que eu. Isso teria sido desastroso. Você salvou nosso relacionamento através da rejeição. Irônico, não?" Seus braços estavam em volta de mim enquanto ele sorria para mim. "Obrigado por isto, com Carmen, também. Eu realmente a adoro. Ela não fez nada para mim e sinto-me mal por tê-la cortado da minha vida quando eu cortei Tanya".

Beijei seu queixo e apertei sua bochecha, como eu tinha visto Rosalie fazer muitas vezes. "Eu entendo. Mas eu não quero um confronto, Edward. Se ela estiver lá... eu vou apenas trazer Juliet de volta..."

Ele balançou a cabeça seriamente. "Carmen não faria isso. Eu não colocaria você nessa situação também. Bella, você e Juliet são as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Eu quero um futuro com você. Eu não faria você lidar com a minha ex. Eu não faria nada que fizesse você se sentir desconfortável. Eu não provei isso a você na noite passada?" Seu sorriso tímido estava de volta.

"E, ainda assim." Eu provoquei de volta. "Aquilo ainda deixou-me desconfortável por uma razão completamente diferente." Eu golpeei meus cílios enquanto belisquei sua bunda. Eu tive o desejo súbito de sentir sua barba contra meus seios formigando novamente. _Talvez mais tarde,_ eu meditei comigo mesma com o meu próprio sorriso tímido.

Estávamos na piscina com Juliet quando Emmett e Rose chegaram. Conversamos na borda da piscina brevemente antes de eles correram para dentro para se trocar. Eles ficaram lá dentro apenas por alguns minutos antes de correrem de volta, Rosalie estava ansiosa para colocar suas mãos em Juliet. Eu teria me matado se eu tivesse visto Rosalie em um biquíni quando eu achava que ela era 'a outra mulher'. Sério. A irmã de Edward era provavelmente a mulher mais sexy que eu já tinha conhecido. Ela não ostentava isso, mas ela definitivamente tinha uma confiança que eu invejava.

"Olá, minha doce menina!" Ela arrulhou para a minha filha quando ela a envolveu em uma toalha. "Eu tenho sonhado sobre ver você durante toda a semana! Ok, este traje de banho é muito adorável! É tão minúsculo!" Ela '_grinchoooou'_ exatamente como Alice tinha feito quando viu isso.

Emmett fez algumas sons de 'yummy mummy' quando eu saí da piscina, eu reagi enquanto me enrolava na toalha. Isso era Emmett sendo Emmett. Rose atirou punhais com os olhos para ele e Edward o empurrou para trás na piscina com um enorme respingo, encharcando todos nós. A segunda onda bateu quando Edward pulou ele mesmo logo em seguida.

"Bebês crescidos." Rose revirou os olhos enquanto ternamente secava Juliet novamente. "Você aprenderá a ignorar o Tio Emmett às vezes, querida. Ele é tão adorável, mas às vezes ele é simplesmente um idiota e nós só temos que ignorá-lo".

_Tio Emmett..._ Sorri com a maneira como ela disse isso tão naturalmente.

"Espero que ele não tenha chateado você, Bella. Eu avisei para ele não ser um porco. Tenho certeza que Edward avisou para ele se comportar também. Seja honesta, ele ofendeu você?"

Sua preocupação era tocante, mas totalmente injustificada. "Não! Nem um pouco! Eu tenho um sentimento de que se eu tivesse um irmão, ele seria um clone de Emmett. Totalmente inofensivo para mim. Isso é apenas ele, e isso é ótimo".

Rosalie sorriu agradecidamente. "Você não fica facilmente ofendida, então?"

Eu franzi meu rosto quando balancei a cabeça. "Eu normalmente sou a agressora!"

"Ótimo. Nesse caso, você não ficará ofendida quando eu disser o quanto eu te odeio agora. Estou com tanta inveja!"

O quê? O que eu tinha feito? Meu rosto falou por mim e Rose me puxou para longe da piscina em que nossos homens estavam como adolescentes barulhentos.

"Você está maravilhosa! Eu sei que eu não estaria pronta para entrar na piscina em tão pouco tempo".

Meu queixo caiu. "Rosalie! Você tem que estar brincando comigo. Eu acabei de pensar em como seu corpo é perfeito..."

Ela revirou seus olhos. "Eu tenho que trabalhar por isso. Constantemente. Se eu _olhar_ para um cupcake, eu ganho cinco quilos - é por isso que eu sei que estarei evitando roupas de banho por, pelo menos, um ano depois de eu dar à luz".

Mordi meu lábio e então decidi confiar na irmã de Edward. Divulguei minhas preocupações sobre a minha barriga de mamãe, que ela avaliou sem sequer pestanejar.

"Oh, querida, não está tão ruim quanto você pensa. Venha para a academia comigo! Há uma creche fantástica - várias mães amam isso e os exercícios pós-gravidez que eles oferecem. Eu vou lá três vezes por semana, de manhã".

"Oh. Hum... eu deveria avisá-la, eu não sou realmente uma pessoa da manhã".

Ela esboçou um sorriso torto, tão parecido com Edward, que me fez sorrir. "Perfeito. Estaremos mal-humoradas xingando juntas até suar. Então faremos conversas de garotas no bar de sucos. Você nem terá que se matar lá, como eu tenho; você só tem a barriga para lidar!"

"E minha bunda." Eu murmurei, de repente muito autoconsciente sobre o meu traseiro. Por que eu tinha escolhido o biquíni que Alice me deu hoje?

Rose tinha tantas expressões faciais que me faziam lembrar de Edward. O sorriso torto, a forma como sua sobrancelha levantava em confusão - ou diversão quando usadas simultaneamente. "Você me fará ser morta se deixar isso escapar." Ela se inclinou para sussurrar e se virou para manter um olho sobre os caras na piscina. "Você não pode dizer uma palavra, e você também não, Juliet! Conversa de garotas fica entre as garotas... sempre!" Beijando a cabeça da minha filha, Rose a posicionou para que, da perspectiva dos caras, parecesse que ela sussurrava para Juliet. "Ok, ele ficará bravo comigo se ele souber que eu contei a você, mas meu irmão tem uma grande queda por bundas. Não que você não seja linda e meiga e tão perfeita para ele em todas as outras maneiras... mas eu suspeito que ele estaria bastante... apaixonado pelas nádegas que você tem".

Mais uma vez, eu fiquei com a minha boca escancarada. Ela estava falando sério? Não... ela o conhecia pela vida toda, mas ela não sabia dos seus hábitos e preferências íntimas. Os olhos dele sempre focaram nos meus seios. Eles eram o que o fazia corar e o que ele desejava beijar e tocar. Eles eram o seu foco de excitação.

"Ele está dando uma olhada agora mesmo." Rose sorriu docemente quando esfregou seu nariz contra a bochecha de Juliet, olhando para a piscina.

Eu me virei para olhar. Qualquer descrença que eu tivesse desapareceu quando eu fiz contato visual com Edward e vi suas bochechas brilhando vermelhas mesmo de onde eu estava. Ele _estava _olhando de forma impertinente e ele foi pego! Voltei para Rosalie, rindo. "Sério?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, dando-me uma piscadela. "Oh, sim. Mantenha o que você tem aí, querida, e ele estará para sempre interessado".

Meu coração dançou no meu peito - eu possuía algo naturalmente que ele apreciava, então talvez os seios pós-amamentação não fossem um desapontamento! Eu queria beijar Alice por insistir nesse maiô com essa parte de baixo agora. Eu fiz uma nota mental para passar pela minha gaveta de calcinhas quando chegasse em casa e jogar qualquer uma das calcinhas da vovó que eu tinha restantes dos últimos meses de gravidez e pós-operatório. Alice e eu teríamos uma outra viagem de compras, muito em breve.

"Obrigada por me contar os segredos do seu irmão. Isso permanecerá entre nós, garotas." Eu beijei Rose.

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

"Você quer parar de olhar para a bunda da minha namorada?" Eu bati atrás da cabeça de Emmett.

Ele sorriu para mim. "Como se você não olhasse".

"Em, isso é torcido em tantos níveis. Aquela é a minha irmã".

"Tudo bem, mas Bella não é minha irmã e..."

"E você está casado com a minha." Eu o lembrei com um sorriso. "Casado, Em".

"Isso significa que eu não posso mais olhar?" Ele franziu seu rosto de dor.

Eu ri da sua expressão. "Isso significa que você não pode mais olhar na minha frente, pelo menos. Tenho a honra da minha irmã para defender e se for para a minha namorada que você está olhando estupidamente, nós temos inteiramente outra questão." Com toda honestidade, eu mal podia culpá-lo por isso. Bella estava surpreendentemente quente. Exatamente quando eu tinha me acostumado com a maneira como seu maiô acentuava todos os seus atributos, ela me surpreendeu com este novo e minúsculo que mostrava metade da sua bunda linda, o que tornava muito difícil manter meus próprios olhos longe. E eu já tinha a visão por um par de horas. Emmett havia acabado de ser apresentado à doce bunda de Bella. Bem quando eu estava dando a ela uma admirada apropriada, Bella de repente virou para olhar para nós. Cristo, nossos olhos devem ter queimado sua carne branca como lírio! Minhas bochechas pareciam estar pegando fogo, com certeza. Eu me abaixei ao lado da piscina, afogando meu constrangimento debaixo da água profunda.

Nós todos fomos para a casa de Eleazar e Carmen no início da noite. Bella usava shorts sobre a parte de baixo do maiô, mas isso não impediu a minha visão, pelo menos. Quanto mais tempo ficávamos aqui, mais relaxada e confortável ela ficava, e ela estava radiante. Enquanto a testosterona forçava meus olhos para os velhos pontos focais, meu coração me levava a apreciar a mulher completa. Assim como foi quando eu a vi no trabalho, eu estava vendo um lado totalmente novo de Bella; a Bella Família-em-primeiro-lugar. Eu adorava essa mulher.

Nós chegamos de mãos dadas, enquanto Vovó Esme teve o privilégio de levar a grande estrela do show. Todo mundo se reuniu em torno de Juliet em seu vestidinho pêssego com chapéu e sapatos combinando, embora seus sapatos tenham saído rapidamente, já que ela era como a sua mãe e preferia ficar descalça. Enfiei seus sapatos no meu bolso e fui dar à Cammie alguma atenção. Ela estava acostumada a ser a estrela.

Ela soltou um grito quando eu a peguei e a girei em círculos. "Tio Edward! Minha calcinha está aparecendo!" Ela riu quando eu parei e a segurei no meu quadril.

"Oops! Nós não podemos deixar isso acontecer!" Eu ajustei o vestido para ela e soprei na sua bochecha. "Então... nós não nos vemos há um tempo, conte-me todas as fofocas quentes! O que há de novo?" Cammie sempre tinha sido um tipo de criança mais conversadora do que de brincar fisicamente. Ela ouvia tudo e tinha as mais divertidas ideias sobre o que ouvia.

"Papai está em apuros com a mamãe." Ela não hesitou por um momento antes de derramar o prato. "Ele foi promovido e comprou um brinquedo novo".

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas em interesse. "Um brinquedo novo, hein?"

"Eu esqueço do que vocês chamam isso... crise de meia idade? Mamãe disse que é cedo".

Rindo, eu sabia exatamente do que ela estava falando, mas não era uma crise de meia idade. Garrett tinha levado Emmett para a concessionária quando considerou sua compra. Era extravagante, mas ele tinha trabalhado duro para a sua promoção e poderia pagá-lo agora. Obviamente, Kate via isso de forma diferente. "Nada de brinquedos novos para você e para a mamãe?"

Ela levantou seu queixo enquanto um sorriso ampliou suas bochechas rosadas. "Mamãe está nos fabricando um." Ela afagou sua barriga.

Minha boca formou um 'O' e eu me inclinei para sussurrar. "Mamãe está tendo um bebê?" Ela assentiu, seus cachos loiros brancos saltando animadamente. Há! Eu tinha certeza que isso não deveria ser do conhecimento geral neste ponto. Claro, eu estava fora do laço familiar, mas Rosalie teria mencionado isso se soubesse. Isso explicaria a falta de entusiasmo dela com o carro novo de Garrett. "Ok, vamos manter isso entre nós. Você pode fazer isso, Cammie?" Ela assentiu novamente e jogou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, aninhando-se em mim como ela sempre costumava fazer. Eu sentia falta de passar tempo com ela.

"Ei, você quer conhecer o bebê de Bella? Ver o que você receberá no futuro? Mas não diga nada - lembre-se..." Eu zipei meus lábios com meus dedos e ela imitou-me com uma risadinha e um aceno de cabeça.

Ela olhou com admiração para Juliet quando eu a levei para mais perto. "Como isso coube aí dentro?" Ela cutucou Bella no estômago.

Bella sorriu para ela e puxou um dos seus cachos de brincadeira. "Eu me pergunto a mesma coisa. Mas você coube na barriga da mamãe antes de ser uma menina grande também!"

Ela se aproximou de Juliet lentamente, como se fosse assustá-la, e muito gentilmente afagou a cabeça dela. Juliet grunhiu e tentou agarrar a mão dela. Rindo, Cammie se virou para Bella. "Ela quer brincar!"

"Eu acho que ela quer, Cammie! Ela não tem amigos ainda. Bem, exceto Edward." Bella bateu seu quadril contra mim.

"Tio Edward é meu amigo também, Bebê! Ele pode brincar com nós duas!"

Sentei-me no banco que cercava o pátio e peguei Cammie no meu colo quando Esme passou Juliet para Bella. Ela sentou ao nosso lado e eu mostrei a ela como Juliet gostava de brincar, mas a alertei para ser gentil, sempre. Cammie seguiu sua nova amiguinha por onde ela foi passada e eu vi Kate olhando para mim interrogativamente quando foi a vez dela.

"O que foi?" Perguntei a ela suavemente quando me aproximei delas.

"Bem, Cammie está um pouco confusa, eu acho. Bella disse a ela que você era amigo dela, mas ela pensa que você é o papai de Juliet, e você não pode ser ambos. Como queremos explicar isso?" Eu conhecia Kate. Ela não estava questionando minha paternidade. Ela estava perguntando como eu queria que Cammie contasse para a Tia Tanya sobre o meu bebê.

"Ah." Eu agachei-me para ficar cara a cara com ela. "Bem, veja, todos os bebês têm uma mamãe e papai, é claro. Mas alguns bebês e crianças não vivem com sua mamãe _e_ papai, como você vive. Eu não sou o papai da Juliet, Cammie. Eu sou o seu... Edward." Eu ri nervosamente. O que mais eu poderia dizer a ela?

"Você brinca de papai?" Cammie supôs.

"Uh..."

Bella se juntou a nós, colocando a mão na minha nuca. Ela deu-lhe um aperto suave. "Nós conhecemos Edward depois que ela nasceu, querida. Então, ele não é o papai dela, mas ele faz coisas de papai com ela. Ele cuida dela como seu papai cuida de você - ele brinca com ela, ele garante que ela esteja segura e saudável. Ela ama quando ele a coloca para dormir. Você gosta quando seu papai ou sua mamãe a colocam para dormir?"

Elas romperam em sua própria conversa e Kate piscou para mim, suas próprias dúvidas respondidas. Juliet não era minha filha biológica, mas eu fazia mais do que 'brincar' de papai com ela. Ela estava lidando com isso muito melhor do que eu pensei que ela faria. Kate sempre manteve a esperança de que sua irmã e eu, de alguma forma, superássemos os nossos problemas e voltássemos a ficar juntos. Meu relacionamento aberto com Bella e Juliet tinha extinguido toda a esperança disso e ela parecia bem com isso. Ela realmente parecia feliz por mim, embora pouco tempo depois eu a tenha visto enxugando os olhos enquanto caminhava para dentro da casa. Carmen foi atrás dela. Talvez ela não estivesse bem com isto. Qualquer que fosse o drama, eu não puxaria Bella para ele. Ela estava envolvida em uma conversa com Emmett e Eleazar sobre leis de trânsito desnecessárias. Eu fiquei para trás com um sorriso, observando. Eles não tinham ideia que estavam lidando com a brilhante e muito opinativa filha de um policial. Bella estava mais do que bem sozinha e eu brilhava com orgulho.

Eu tinha acabado de me juntar à minha mãe, que estava tomando a sua vez divertindo Cammie e Juliet quando Carmen gesticulou para eu entrar. Seus olhos estavam impacientes.

"Carmen? Está tudo bem?" Imediatamente, eu a abracei, como eu faria se minha própria mãe estivesse parecendo tão perturbada.

"Oh, querido, ter você aqui com todos nós novamente foi tão maravilhoso. Você não sabe o quanto todos nós sentimos a sua falta." Seu abraço em mim apertou. "E a sua... Bella e seu bebê, elas são tão doces. Sinto-me simplesmente horrível. Você pode me perdoar?"

Eu estava longe de entender sua explosão emocional. Este não era um comportamento típico de Carmen e eu não poderia imaginar uma coisa que a faria pedir o meu perdão. Acariciei suas costas antes de me afastar. "Desculpe, Carmen, mas receio que eu não tenha nenhuma ideia sobre o que devo perdoá-la".

Ela olhou para mim com os olhos marejados e... compaixão? Aw, porra. "Edward... nós amamos você como se fosse nosso, você sabe disso. Quando você e Tanya se separaram, foi angustiante para todos nós. Mas eu conheço você - eu conheço o seu _coração. _Você a amou por tantos anos, eu sempre achei que vocês superariam. Essa foi a única razão pela qual eu não a dissuadi de ir à recepção de Rose e Emmett. Querido, ela parecia verdadeiramente arrependida pela parte dela no rompimento e eu achei que ela estava pronta para começar a reparar o dano, apenas..." Eu nunca tinha visto um olhar tão cheio de piedade. Eu queria desaparecer na parede atrás de mim. "Edward, eu sinto muito. Eu não sabia que você tinha começado um novo relacionamento. Eu coloquei você em uma situação delicada e estou tão terrivelmente arrependida. Espero que não tenha lhe causado problemas".

"Carmen... eu realmente..." _REALMENTE não quero falar sobre isso!_ Encostei-me à parede, esperando além de toda crença que uma porta se abrisse e me deixasse passar. Passei a mão sobre o meu rosto e então a segurei na minha testa. "Você não tem nada pelo que se desculpar".

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu amo minha filha, mas eu percebo que ela desempenhou um papel no rompimento também. Ver você com esta pequena família, eu estou tendendo a pensar que ela teve mais a ver com isso do que eu pensei inicialmente. Se ela não fosse tão focada no trabalho..."

Eu assenti, permanecendo em silêncio.

"Eu acredito que ela está começando a ver os erros dos seus caminhos".

_Porra. Eu não quero estar aqui tendo essa discussão!_

"As garotas estão em um lugar horrível também - Rosie e Katie... Você sabe como elas conversam sobre tudo e sua irmã está tão animada sobre o seu novo relacionamento e o bebê ao redor e, bem, você provavelmente não sabe ainda, mas Kate está grávida novamente e ela está muito emocional esses dias. Tanya ouviu algumas das conversas delas e colocou na cabeça da irmã que o bebê de Bella é seu".

"Isso significaria..." Eu fiz uma careta e tentei conter a raiva que senti se construindo. "Ela está insinuando que eu a traí! Isso não poderia estar mais longe da verdade." Eu bufei. "Colocar Kate no meio dessa forma, _especialmente_ agora, é horrível! Tanya tem um timing impecável." Eu olhava para o chão, desejando que ele se abrisse se a parede não pudesse acomodar meus desejos.

Carmen assentiu com tristeza. "Isso, ela tem. Querido, ela ligou... exatamente antes de eu sair atrás de você. Ela está a caminho para cá".

Minha cabeça se levantou.

"Isso não foi planejado, Edward. Eu juro para você. Ela nos disse que estaria trabalhando hoje à noite. Eu queria que você soubesse, para ela não chegar e pegar você desprevenido".

"Obrigado." Eu assenti, sentindo-me mais ansioso do que eu jamais me lembro de ter sentido. "Eu aprecio isso".

"Querido... eu sinto muito se este encontro foi arruinado. Claro, eu sempre quis que você fosse meu genro, mas, mais importante, eu quero que você seja feliz e tenha todas as coisas que você sonhou em ter. Vê-lo em um novo relacionamento..." Sua voz falhou enquanto ela segurava um soluço.

"Sinto muito. Eu não deveria estar me exibindo desta forma..."

Ela agarrou meus braços com uma força que eu não achava que essa mulher possuísse. "Besteira! Você _s__eja_ feliz, Edward! Como você disse, o timing da minha filha é impecável. Antes, quando eu vi você na praia, eu estava melancolicamente pensando que deveria ter sido você e Tanya e um bebê lá fora, tão felizes - tão apaixonados. Mas se formos honestos, você nunca olhou para a minha filha do jeito que você olha para aquelas suas garotas. Elas obviamente significam muito para você. Eu não quero que você gaste um único momento se preocupando que qualquer um de nós ache que você a traiu. E não passe nenhum momento pensando que não estamos felizes que você encontrou o seu amor perfeito".

Eu fiquei chocado com tudo que Carmen expressou para mim. E profundamente tocado. "Kate está bem?" Perguntei suavemente.

Carmen deu-me seu sorriso de queixo levantado e assentiu enquanto acariciava meu braço. "Nós ficaremos bem, querido. Nós superaremos isso, não se preocupe com isso".

"Obrigado. E eu agradeço o aviso. Eu deveria levar Bella e Juliet para casa antes..."

"Sim. E Edward, eu vou garantir que Tanya saiba que você não participou da concepção deste bebê. Se Kate não chegar antes de mim!" Ela se abraçou, rindo com o pensamento das suas meninas brigando. Houve alguns grandes estouros entre as duas irmãs no passado. Eu só esperava que a minha irmã não entrasse nisso também.

"Obrigado, Carmen. Você é a melhor quase sogra que alguém poderia ter." Ela riu em meus braços enquanto eu a segurava e então deu-me um pequeno empurrão para fora da porta.

Eu avistei Bella e fui imediatamente para ela. "Devemos ir agora." Sussurrei quando peguei sua mão. Ela levantou imediatamente, um olhar de preocupação em seu rosto. "Tanya está a caminho. Carmen acabou de me avisar." Eu sussurrei.

Seus olhos caíram para o chão e suas bochechas empalideceram. "Vou pegar Juliet." Ela a encontrou com Rose e nos despedimos rapidamente antes de cruzar a praia entre as nossas casas.

"Bella, isso não foi planejado... eu juro para você. Ela acabou de ligar e disse a eles que mudou de ideia".

"Ela faz muito disso, hein?" Ela retrucou quando chegamos ao nosso pátio.

"Só quando é tarde demais." Eu parei Bella e a virei para me encarar. "Bella, o que você e eu temos é exatamente o que eu quero. Ninguém pode ficar entre nós. Você sabe disso, não é?"

Ela olhou para o lado, vincos aumentando em sua testa. "Eu só não quero que... as coisas têm sido tão per..."

_Perfeitas._ Sim, eu sei. Eu a puxei para mais perto e a abracei enquanto ela engatou Juliet mais alto. "Eu quero as coisas exatamente como elas estão também." Eu sussurrei. "Bella, eu nunca colocarei você em uma situação onde você sinta que o que temos esteja ameaçado, porque não está. Não há nada que possa me impedir de ficar com você e Juliet... nada no meu controle, de qualquer maneira" Eu sorri. "Claro, você pode me dizer para dar uma volta qualquer dia desses".

"Como se..." Bella ficou na ponta dos pés e agarrou a minha nuca para me segurar no lugar para reivindicar o seu beijo.

A conversa inspiradora com Carmen deixou-me querendo saber se todos os que olhavam para nós viam o quanto nossos sentimentos eram profundos. Eu certamente me sentia diferente hoje em dia; eu me apresento diferente também? Ela estava certa - este era um tipo totalmente novo de amor para mim e eu rezava para que isso fosse o que estava destinado para mim o tempo todo. _Esta_ mulher e _este_ bebê. Bella e Juliet.

Dias como este me faziam pensar se havia alguém no mundo inteiro que já amou alguém, dois alguéns, na verdade, mais do que eu amava enquanto ela me possuía com um beijo no pátio da amada casa de praia da família da minha mãe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Outro capítulo longo está chegando conforme as férias terminam e Bella e Edward ficam mais envolvidos nas vidas um do outro. Além disso, um capítulo totalmente em POV Edward... em breve!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Cammie e Juliet é muito amor 3 _

_E essa Tanya cada vez mais vadia, aff. Até o próximo bjos _

_Lary Reeden_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Obrigada à Lary por ter traduzido esse capítulo, que era "meu"._

_Não postei no sábado pq estava viajando e pq aderi à manifestação que as autoras gringas fizeram pq o FF andou apagando mais de 5 MIL fanfics em inglês sem nem avisar as autoras._

_Para quem quiser entrar na campanha, tem uma petição na internet para ser assinada, portanto, colaborem! Pois o FF apagando fics, pode nos afetar na tradução de ótimas histórias tb. O link para a petição é esse:_

_** www(.)change(.)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net **(retirar os parênteses)_

_Próximo capítulo no sábado!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

"Bom dia, Senhorita Calças Zangadas." Eu ronronei no telefone. "Eu estarei em casa em 15 minutos, altura em que você pode me deixar com Juliet para você dormir até que ela finalmente descubra que eu não posso dar a ela o que ela precisa, _ou_ você pode me amaldiçoar pelos próximos 15 minutos. Você decide".

Houve uma risada baixa, sufocada do lado dela, apesar do fato de eu tê-la acordado. "Eu estarei humana, não se preocupe. Você está de folga o dia todo, certo? Nenhuma chamada de emergência?"

"Sou inteiramente seu." Assegurei a ela. Embora tentássemos manter o acordo de 'nunca passar outra noite separados', na realidade, eu estava no trabalho mais do que eu estava em sua cama naquelas próximas semanas após. Turnos duplos e plantões noturnos estavam nos matando. Ainda bem que Juliet andava dormindo maravilhosamente e isso colocou Bella em um estado mental muito mais estável. Eu estava recebendo menos explosões hormonais dela, o que colocou-me em um estado mental muito mais estável também.

Fui para o apartamento dela, nem sequer me preocupando em ir para o meu próprio primeiro. Bella me chamou assim que ouviu minhas chaves baterem na mesa ao lado da porta da frente. "Como estão as minhas garotas?" Sorri da porta do quarto. A cabeça de Julieta estalou para fora da sua mãe no instante em que ela ouviu a minha voz. Corri para dar-lhe um beijo de bom dia antes deixá-la terminar seu café da manhã.

"E o da mamãe?" Bella perguntou com um sorriso.

Eu obedeci, mais do que disposto e ela me convidou para juntar-me a elas na cama. Juliet tinha se acostumado a eu me aconchegar em sua mãe enquanto ela amamentava, então ela não fez barulho quando descansei minha cabeça no ombro de Bella para observá-las. "Você tem planos para hoje?"

"Um, a primeira coisa na minha agenda é bacon. Em seguida, um banho. Eu tenho que preparar algumas coisas para a visita do meu pai e então... tenho certeza que seus planos são melhores".

"Eu deveria conhecer Charlie." Ele tinha estado aqui durante pelo menos três vezes desde que começamos a namorar, mas em todas as vezes eu estava trabalhando.

"Você já conheceu Charlie." Ela me lembrou. "No hospital".

Revirei meus olhos. "Conhecer como seu namorado, não como médico de Juliet. Ele até mesmo sabe que estamos..."

"Dormindo juntos?" Ela sussurrou como se fossem palavras de baixo calão.

Eu ri antes de limpar minha garganta. "Veja, você e eu somos uma esquisitice. Quando nós 'dormimos juntos', nós realmente dormimos. É o que fazemos quando não estamos na cama que o papai teria problemas." Aconchegar-se no sofá havia se tornado um pouco mais agressivo conforme nos tornamos mais confortáveis um com o outro. Assim que atingíamos uma cama, no entanto, todas as atividades sexuais permaneciam nos pensamentos. "Então, ele sabe?"

"Ele sabe." Ela beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "É difícil conseguir vocês dois com os mesmos dias de folga, no entanto. Eu consegui você hoje, ele amanhã. Isso poderá continuar assim por meses. Anos".

"Então, eu vou conhecê-lo no nosso casamento?" Eu a provoquei. Mais ou menos. "O que ele pensa disso, Bella? Ele aprova?" Ela estava mastigando seu lábio quando olhei para cima. Eu a beijei e o chupei entre os meus próprios lábios para conseguir livrá-los dos seus dentes. "Sim, ou não?"

"É meio difícil dizer com Charlie. Ele joga suas cartas muito sutilmente... exceto... bem, quando ele quer que você saiba alguma coisa, então ele não faz nenhum regalo sobre isso. Você recebe a mensagem, alta e clara. Acho que ele nos aceitou. Ele sabe que você me faz feliz." Ela retribuiu meu beijo e, em seguida, mordiscou meu lábio com uma risadinha. "Você me faz muito feliz".

Sorrindo brilhantemente, eu me afastei dela e Juliet. "Eu farei você ficar em êxtase, em cerca de 10 minutos".

Ela balançou suas sobrancelhas com um sorriso.

"Não, com _isso _eu levaria mais... por que apressar isso?" Eu pisquei para ela para que eu pudesse ver o vermelho espalhar pelas suas bochechas. Ela ainda corava cada vez que eu flertava com ela e ainda fazia meu coração disparar sempre que a sua pele ficava rosada por minha causa. "Eu estou falando do bacon, querida. Vou começar a fazer o nosso enquanto você termina de servir o café da manhã da nossa Luz do Sol." E sua pele ficou de um vermelho profundo vermelho quando meus lábios brevemente roçaram contra o seu peito exposto.

"Então, quais são seus planos para o seu dia completamente livre? Temos que conseguir algum tempo para você dormir entre o que quer que você tenha na manga." Bella estava estendida no sofá, comendo a última tira de bacon enquanto eu tinha Juliet praticando seu rolar no chão.

"Oh! Você viu isso? De barriga para costas! Você está tão forte, Luz do Sol! Prematura? Pfft! Você manda cada bebê para fora da água com a sua virada brilhante, agilidade física, beleza e completa versatilidade!"

Bella sorriu para mim. "Ela começou a fazer isso um par de dias atrás. Queríamos surpreender você. Você tem feito um trabalho ótimo de treinador..." Ela jogou o travesseiro em que eu gostava de descansar minha cabeça quando brincava com ela assim. "Só não adormeça antes de me dizer o que você quer fazer hoje".

"Bem, eu estava pensando... imaginando... se você compraria um carro comigo?" Uma dúzia de expressões passou pelo rosto de Bella enquanto ela contemplava a minha pergunta. Isso trouxe um sorriso ao meu rosto. "Veja, eu estou com medo que o Fox esteja em suas últimas rodadas. Eu sei que ela tem um arranque bruto, mas ela está tilintando agora também".

"Ela tem um som de batidas metálicas, Edward. Não é um tilintar. _BATIDAS METÁLICAS!_"

Eu assenti em concordância com remorso. "Hora de aposentá-la".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Garrett tinha me arrumado um horário com o cara que vendeu a ele seu novo brinquedo (que estava voltando para o revendedor, na verdade). Ele deu uma olhada para nós, avaliou nossas necessidades imediatas, bem como para o futuro próximo, e eu deixei a sorte rolar...

"Volvo? Sério?" Fiquei olhando para meus papéis durante o almoço. "Eu pareço um cara de Volvo? _Nós_ parecemos pessoas de Volvo?"

Bella usava o mesmo olhar de divertimento que ela tinha desde que o cara inicialmente nos levou até ele. "É seguro. Confiável".

"Não é legal." Eu retorqui.

"Querido, o Fox não era legal".

"Mas era _meu!"_

"E agora o Volvo é seu." Ela sorriu quando se inclinou para um beijo. "Se você o odeia tanto, vamos voltar agora e dizer a ele que você quer outra coisa".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu me acostumarei a ele. Pelo menos é preto." Eu murmurei. "É muito mais seguro para você e Juliet. Essa é a coisa mais importante porque você provavelmente vai dirigi-lo mais do que eu. Bella, eu não queria trazer isto à tona agora, mas eu quero colocar o seu nome no registro também. Menos aborrecimento se você for parada. O que você acha?"

"Você me quer como co-proprietária do seu Volvo?"

_"Nosso_ Volvo." Eu a corrigi com uma piscadela. "Eu não estou nessa sozinho".

O lábio dela desapareceu enquanto ela olhava fixamente para a mesa entre nós. Eu podia sentir sua perna pulando contra a minha. "Tudo bem. Mas eu pagarei a minha parte".

"Bella..."

Seus olhos atiraram para mim e eu cortei meu protesto. Não valia a pena a discussão.

"Está bem".

Ela esboçou um sorriso que ampliou para um segundo. "Se eu soubesse que seria metade meu, eu teria escolhido alguma coisa mais legal".

Meu queixo caiu em descrença até que eu percebi aquele brilho que ela tinha nos olhos quando estava me provocando. "Cale-se!" Eu ri e passei a ela os papéis para assinar junto com o meu nome.

"Pelo menos é preto." Ela riu quando assinou seu nome, com o 'B' e o 'S' exagerados.

Ela estava quieta na viagem para casa, imersa em seus pensamentos.

"Você está pensando duas vezes, não é?" Perguntei levemente. "Seja honesta, você sentirá falta deste carro".

Ela sorriu para a minha piada antes de ficar séria de novo. "Eu estava pensando... você realmente deveria conhecer meu pai. Quando você acha que sairá do hospital? Você poderia vir. Eu simplesmente não sei se posso passar um dia inteiro com Charlie, então se você estiver trabalhando até tarde, eu direi a ele para vir à tarde, em vez de vir de manhã".

Uma estranha sensação inundou meu corpo. Eu _queria_ conhecer Charlie. Eu queria fazer essa coisa toda da maneira certa. Ok, então o bebê veio antes de nós sequer nos conhecermos, mas, fora isso, eu sentia que era importante envolver o único membro da família de Bella em nosso relacionamento. Eu queria que ele me conhecesse e soubesse que eu não era um idiota. Ele deve saber o quanto eu adoro sua filha e neta. Por outro lado, eu estava assustado como a merda. E se ele não der a sua aprovação? Claro, nós somos adultos e, obviamente, nós agiremos como tal, mas me mataria se tivéssemos que brigar com seu pai enquanto planejávamos nosso futuro.

"Edward? Trabalho? Até que horas – apenas aproximado, eu sei que você nunca sabe exatamente".

"Não... não... eu estarei aqui mais cedo." Cocei minha cabeça. Eu tinha uma sensação horrível de que eu estava esquecendo alguma coisa, mas não havia nada anotado em meu Blackberry. Não devia ser muito importante. Eu verificaria a minha geladeira quando fosse para casa. Talvez eu tivesse escrito um Post-It.

Nós concordamos com um jantar. Perfeito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Eu queria levar Juliet para um mergulho, mas ela está ficando irritada. No momento em que ela tiver almoçado e cochilado, eu estarei irritada." Eu sorri quando me joguei no sofá de Bella. Alice tinha escolhido uma espreguiçadeira perfeita para mim - como se ela soubesse que eu estava vindo. Depois de uma jornada dupla, ou uma tributação especial, eu era incapaz de ficar acordado quando me jogava em algum canto e esticava minhas pernas. Bella deu um tapa nos meus pés quando assumi a minha posição.

"Não, você não vai dormir! Tenho merdas... desculpe, Luz do Sol! Eu tenho coisas para fazer também. Então, estou pegando o Fox para uma última rodada e você pode alimentar Juliet e tirar um cochilo com ela depois".

Eu ri para ela com a minha cabeça jogada para trás e olhos fechados. "Mm-hmm. E como você propõe que eu faça isso? Só porque eu tenho conhecimentos de lactação não significa que eu tenha a capacidade necessária".

Ela montou em minhas pernas e envolveu seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço, puxando minha cabeça de cima do sofá. "A mamadeira dela está pronta para você. Duas, na verdade. Eu não tenho ideia de quanto ela beberá".

Meu coração martelava no meu peito, instantaneamente revivendo e totalmente alerta. Nós nem tínhamos discutido isso novamente desde a casa de praia. "Você está falando sério?" Sorri amplamente.

Ela assentiu quando veio para um beijo. "Os livros dizem que é melhor eu não estar por perto quando ela for introduzida à mamadeira. Eu terei que sair, senão ela sentirá meu cheiro e então recusará a mamadeira".

Eu assenti em concordância. "E você está pronta para isso?"

"Para que você possa tomar a sua vez com a nossa Luz do Sol? Pode apostar." Eu ganhei outro beijo fantasticamente doce e persistente. "Você está pronto?"

"Estou _MUITO _pronto!" Eu ri e a joguei de lado para correr para a cozinha. "Divirta-se! Leve o seu tempo... nós ficaremos bem!" Depois de colocar um copo de água no microondas para aquecer a mamadeira, corri de volta para a sala para ver Bella sair. Peguei Juliet e dei um abraço em Bella. "Nós ficaremos bem. Mas eu sentirei sua falta." Eu disse com ternura enquanto eu a encorajava para fora da porta.

"Okay! Nós tentaremos algo novo hoje!" Eu tinha a mamadeira aquecida em minha mão enquanto me sentei no meu lugar. "Oh. Provavelmente não é uma boa ideia. Eu não deveria ficar muito confortável ainda." Eu deslizei e nos reposicionei. Juliet começou a puxar minha camisa, achando que era hora de brincar. "Ok, ok. Vamos brincar mais tarde, eu prometo. Mas a mamãe foi buscar algumas coisas e você, minha doce Luz do Sol, deve almoçar." Ela olhou para mim fixamente enquanto eu falava. "Então, você pode ter notado uma diferença entre eu e a mamãe. Você é uma menina muito inteligente, eu sei que você notou. Eu não faço o leite especial para você... só a mamãe faz isso para você, porque _ela é_ muito especial. Mas ela deixou um pouco para nós!"

Segurei a mamadeira levantada para mostrar a ela. Suas mãos estenderam para ela e eu estupidamente pensei, _'Isso será moleza!" _Ela é o bebê mais inteligente do mundo, afinal.

A mamadeira voou pela sala, espirrando gotas de leite por todo o caminho. "Tudo bem! Vamos simplesmente limpar isso..." Eu arrastei meus pés ao longo das gotas no chão, deixando minhas meias fazerem a limpeza antes de pegar a mamadeira e levar o bico para esterilizar.

"Tudo bem, apenas para que fique claro, Luz do Sol, este é o seu almoço - não um brinquedo. Hora do almoço, não hora de brincar." Ela foi cativada pela minha voz novamente, então eu imaginei que ela entendeu. Eu a virei para mim enquanto a deitava, tentando deixá-la em uma posição que fosse mais perto da de amamentação quanto possível. Seus minúsculos dedos puxaram meus botões, os pelinhos que saíam, no meu queixo... sorri para ela enquanto beijava as pontas dos seus dedos que puxaram meu lábio. "Eu te amo tanto, Juliet. Você sabe disso? Nós não tivemos uma das nossas conversas por algum tempo, eu sei, mas cada dia que eu passo com você e a mamãe me fazem amá-las ainda mais. Nunca pensei que eu fosse infeliz, mas eu nunca sequer sonhei que eu pudesse ser tão feliz assim".

Inclinei a mamadeira em direção à sua boca enquanto minha voz sumia. Ela selou seus lábios.

"Vamos, Luz do Sol. Este é o almoço! Dê uma chance".

Sua cabeça virou para o lado.

"Okay. Isto parecia tão fácil em sala de aula... como faremos isso..." Segurei a mamadeira de ponta-cabeça e apertei o bico para liberar algumas gotas. A cabeça dela virou de volta para mim e eu sorri. Ela conhecia o cheiro. Deixei cair uma gota em seus lábios e ela se abriu amplamente como ela fazia para amamentar, então eu enfiei a mamadeira para dentro.

Ela prontamente a empurrou para fora com a língua.

"Oh, cara. Ouça, você e eu temos que trabalhar juntos nisso. Eu quero mostrar para a mamãe que eu posso cuidar de você também. Ela precisa saber que eu posso fazer isso, Luz do Sol. Seja uma menina grande e me ajude ?Ajude a mamãe? Eu sei que não é o mesmo que ter a mamãe aqui... eu prefiro ela também. Mas isto é o melhor que eu consigo. Você poderia, por favor, experimentar? Por mim?" Eu persuadi o silicone em movimentos gentis e preguiçosamente mais para baixo para que ela pudesse ficar deitada em mim confortavelmente como ela fazia com Bella. Ela não estava exatamente chupando, mas ela também não cuspiu. Quando eu sorri, ela sorriu de volta para mim e eu a trouxe para um beijo. "Você entendeu, não é? Você é tão brilhante... tem um gostinho tão doce. Você verá que é como a sua chupeta e a mamãe em um só." Sussurrei enquanto ela fechava a boca em torno dele e, lentamente, com apenas um pouco de barulho, começou a beber.

"Essa é a minha menina." Eu disse suavemente com imenso orgulho do nosso feito. "Você e eu... nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa juntos, Luz do Sol. Nós formamos uma ótima equipe".

Eu a deitei em seu berço assim que ela dormiu. Com sua nova capacidade de rolar, e o meu cansaço, eu não confiava em mim mesmo para acordar se ela começasse a se mexer na cama. Quando eu me estendi na cama de Bella, senti falta de aconchegar-me com ela por apenas alguns segundos antes de eu capotar no sono.

Acordei desorientado até que ouvi Juliet balbuciando ao longe. Bella estava em casa e a tinha levado para a sala de estar. Olhando para o relógio, percebi que eu tive o suficiente de um cochilo pra me fazer passar o resto do dia acordado e eu ainda tinha tempo suficiente para gastar com minhas garotas. Quando saí do banheiro, elas estavam vestindo seus trajes de banho. Eu fingi voltar para uma punheta... Bella estava usando o maiô que mostrava sua bunda para mim. Doce Jesus...

"Volte aqui." Ela riu e puxou-me em um abraço. Isso não ajudou nas coisas de baixo. "Ela não quis a outra mamadeira?"

"Ela disse, 'talvez mais tarde'." Eu sorri para ela.

"Como foi?" A linha de preocupação apareceu.

"Incrível. Sério... obrigado, por me deixar ser o primeiro..."

Ela franziu o rosto antes de me abraçar. "Quem mais seria? Ela não lhe deu um momento difícil?"

"Pfft! Nah... foi..." Eu senti Bella se afastar para olhar para mim. "Ok, sim. Ela resistiu, mas eu tenho meus encantos e, eventualmente, ela cedeu a eles. Ou ela ficou realmente com fome. De qualquer maneira, nós conseguimos e, embora eu não saiba como ela se sentiu sobre isso, eu gostei muito, muito mesmo. Então, foi muito melhor do que o aleitamento pelo copinho. Podemos fazer isso de novo? Para fazê-la se acostumar com isso antes do seu fim de semana de trabalho?"

"Ela me disse que foi muito, muito bom para ela também." Ela sorriu quando beijou meu queixo. "Vamos para a piscina?"

"Onde quer que você me leve..." Dei um tapa na sua bunda quando ela se afastou.

Juliet era natural na água. Ela adorava e tinha zero apreensão. Eu amava a sua completa e absoluta fé em mim, sabendo que eu sempre a manteria segura. E eu manteria. Sempre. Ela não ficou tão satisfeita comigo quando eu a levei para fora da piscina, no entanto.

"Luz do Sol! Nós voltaremos outra hora, mas seus pequeninos dedos dos pés parecem uvas passas!" Eu os mordisquei para animá-la enquanto Bella a enxugava. Eu a peguei de volta para Bella poder envolver uma toalha em torno de si mesma. Levantando Juliet acima da minha cabeça, eu assoprei em sua barriga. A umidade do seu maiô contra a sua pele fez um barulho extremamente alto e ela soltou um grito de prazer, então eu repeti isso. Um momento que eu jamais esqueceria, mesmo sem uma foto para me lembrar - a primeira vez em que ouvimos a risada de Juliet. Era uma risada profunda para uma menininha tão pequena e totalmente contagiante. Todos na piscina soltaram seus 'ohh' e 'ahh' quando ela ria com seu coraçãozinho - uma e outra vez. Olhei para Bella. Ela tinha sua mão presa em sua boca enquanto chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo.

"Oh meu Deus... eu te amo tanto." Ela sussurrou quando me abraçou e enterrou seu rosto contra o seu bebê.

Meu coração martelava enquanto eu as segurava. De quem ela estava falando? Ela quis dizer Juliet... ou eu? Nós havíamos dito _'Eu amo isto sobre você...' _ou_ 'Eu amo quando você ...'_ e assim por diante, mas essas palavras nunca foram encadeadas desta forma. Era como eu me sentia, mas eu nunca havia dito isso para Bella. Eu não queria forçar as coisas. Eu não queria assustá-la. Eu já tinha me envolvido em sua vida sem deixá-la com muitas opções. Ela sabia que eu amava Juliet. Ela tinha que saber que eu a amava também. Ela estava esperando que eu realmente dissesse isso?

Ela tinha que estar falando de Juliet. Ela não soltaria isso pela primeira vez na frente de todas essas pessoas na piscina. Então, se eu parasse aqui, na frente de metade do prédio e declarasse o meu amor a ela, ela surtaria... certo?

Fiz uma nota mental para me certificar de encontrar um momento apropriado... em breve... para dizer a ela aquelas palavras específicas.

Voltamos ao apartamento de Bella brevemente para que eles pudessem colocar roupas secas e pegar algumas coisas para a noite antes de irmos para o meu apartamento. Pegamos a segunda mamadeira com leite de Bella. Ela me deixaria alimentá-la novamente mais tarde para que aquilo não fosse para o lixo. Doce!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tomei um banho rápido enquanto Bella colocava algumas sobras para aquecer para o nosso jantar. Eu estava saindo quando a secretária-eletrônica pegou uma chamada.

_'Ei, Edward. Isto não é uma chamada sexual... mas eu não tenho visto você no bar ultimamente e eu vi que você estava de folga hoje e comecei a pensar... Sim, então se você quiser descer, eu estarei lá._ _Podemos acertar o jogo juntos amanhã!_ _Começar algumas sacudidas de mandíbula... há há hááá._ _Ok, então isso é totalmente uma chamada sexual._ _Então, eu verei você?_ _Mais tarde..."_

O jogo de baseball! Maldição! Isso era o que eu tinha esquecido!

Eu tinha problemas maiores do que uma mente como peneira e um jogo que eu não queria jogar. Eu nunca tinha mencionado a... qualéonomedela e nossa... noite de atividades. Bella ficou parada na porta da cozinha, Juliet em seu quadril e uma salada na mão. Seu rosto me disse que ela estava extremamente desapontada. E irritada. Meu rosto tinha que estar vermelho-sangue. Meus ouvidos estavam em chamas.

"Uh... era uma amiga do trabalho... uma velha amiga..."

Ela era uma estátua imóvel quando olhou para mim, balbuciando que era uma mensagem muito inconveniente.

"Bella, você a ouviu! Eu não tenho ido onde nós costumávamos sair..."

A estátua de Bella se moveu - como um relâmpago, estabelecendo a salada de volta no balcão e segurando Juliet com ambos os braços. De repente, ela estava diretamente na minha frente e seu peito arfava com raiva. "Uma velha amiga que você costumava encontrar no bar? O bar em que você queria me levar em um encontro em algum momento? Para me mostrar o _verdadeiro _você?_"_

Merda. Eu esqueci que eu tinha dito isso em nossos primeiros dias juntos. Minha mão foi para o meu cabelo furiosamente enquanto eu soltei um suspiro. "Não é assim. Eu não ia lá para pegar mulheres. Eu a conhecia do trabalho. Nós saímos algumas vezes, isso é tudo. Um grupo inteiro de nós".

"Veja, eu tenho uma percepção diferente de 'sair' e uma 'chamada sexual'. Vastamente diferente".

"Assim como eu!" Eu insisti com uma voz estranhamente alta. Não era alta, era simplesmente estridente. Super-compensando a minha negação.

"Hmph. Engraçado como você nunca mencionou essa amiga antes. Ou ex-namorada/pessoa com quem você fodia, tanto faz..."

"Ela nunca foi minha namorada, Bella." Eu tentei baixar minha voz para que eu parecesse tão sincero quanto eu estava tentando ser. "Ela não significava nada... apenas aconteceu. Uma vez".

Os olhos dela fecharam firmemente quando me aproximei dela. Ela não podia sequer olhar para mim. Confessar um caso de uma noite ao invés de dizer que era um velho romance breve parecia uma boa ideia, mas no segundo em que saiu da minha boca, eu soube que era estúpido.

"Eu não... eu não fiz isso... Bella, você vai olhar para mim? Eu não tive ninguém de uma noite desde a faculdade. Desde antes de Tanya. Eu não sei por que fiz isso... na verdade, eu sei. Tenho certeza que você sabe também." Eu bufei enquanto puxava meu cabelo. "Não é como se qualquer um de nós fosse exatamente virginal".

O olhar espantado no rosto dela pela minha observação foi substituído por um sorriso e um dos seus roncos. "Bem, você me pegou. Pelo menos você teve a prudência de ter controle de natalidade, certo?"

"Eu não quis dizer isso assim..." Eu fiz uma careta para a minha própria estupidez. "Bella, eu entendo porque você está chateada, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer em relação a uma noite lamentável. Isso não tem nada a ver conosco, então, por favor, não deixe que isso fique entre nós".

"Quando? Quando foi esta noite lamentável?"

"Meses atrás." Eu soltei, piscando furiosamente enquanto eu me esforçava para lembrar os detalhes. Quanto mais aberto eu fosse sobre isso, mais ela acreditaria que não era um problema para nós. "Um... eu não sei... foi antes do casamento. Bella, podemos conversar sobre isso depois?"

"Por quê? Assim você pode vir com alguma desculpa incrível?"

"Eu não preciso de uma desculpa incrível! Mas eu não quero discutir na frente de Juliet..." Sussurrei o nome dela, enquanto sua cabeça virava de um lado a outro com a nossa discussão. Ela estava olhando para mim no momento, um sorriso largo em torno dos dois dedos que ela tinha em sua boca. Eu suspirei e dei à sua pequena testa um beijo. "Podemos, pelo menos, sentar e conversar?"

Bella acariciou a cabeça de Juliet e a segurou mais perto, seus próprios olhos encarando o chão. Eu a tinha feito se sentir mal por fazer isso na frente de Juliet. Ou, ela realmente desconfiava de mim e duvidava de tudo sobre mim. Nem uma coisa nem outra era boa. "Pegue-a." Ela sussurrou quando me entregou Juliet. "Eu vou terminar o jantar".

Eu fiz o que podia para ajudá-la enquanto ocupava Juliet - tentando, pelo menos, fazê_-la_ sentir-se segura. Ela ainda confiava em mim, mesmo que sua mãe não. Nós dois comemos nosso jantar enquanto observávamos Juliet descobrir como girar as rodinhas no móbile ligado à sua cadeira de brincar.

"Se isso significa alguma coisa, eu nem sequer pensei nela ou naquela noite desde que nós..."

Bella olhou para cima enquanto eu falava calmamente. Juliet brincava. Era apenas o som de uma conversa normal para ela. "Antes de nós... o que? Nós não dormimos juntos. Não tenho nada a dizer sobre com quem você dorme".

"Como o inferno que não." Eu disse na mesma voz suave. "Bella, quer nós tenhamos ou não feito sexo, não afeta o meu compromisso com você. Eu não traio. Ponto final. Como eu disse, eu nem sequer faço coisas de uma noite só... isso foi um acaso. Eu não tinha estado com ninguém desde Tanya." Eu desviei meus olhos para longe dela. "O casamento estava chegando, eu estava solitário – incrivelmente sozinho. Eu não tinha razão para não sair com ela".

A mão de Bella roçou contra a minha sobre a mesa. "Eu sei." Ela disse suavemente, sacudindo sua cabeça. "Você está certo. Sinto muito... eu só tenho que saber... isso foi antes ou depois que você me convidou para sair?"

Eu tive vontade de rir - ela honestamente não podia saber quanto tempo eu queria apenas ela. Mas rir dela não tornaria a situação melhor em nada. "Antes! Claro que foi antes. Bella, eu fiquei interessado em você por muito tempo antes de eu ter a coragem de convidá-la para sair. E uma vez que você tinha o meu interesse, não havia mais ninguém na minha mente. Mesmo naquela noite... bem, manhã... tudo o que eu queria fazer era fugir dela e chegar ao hospital para ver como vocês duas passaram a noite".

"Nós estávamos no hospital?" Ela sorriu pela primeira vez desde aquele telefonema amaldiçoado. "Foi há tanto tempo assim?"

Sorri de volta para ela. "Juliet tinha apenas alguns dias de idade. Na verdade... foi no dia em que você foi liberada!" Os detalhes estavam todos vindo para mim agora, graças a Deus. "O hospital havia me bipado por causa de um 'paciente pirando'. Você não tem ideia do quanto eu fiquei feliz por aquele bip, e mais ainda quando eu cheguei lá e era você quem precisava de mim. Mesmo naquele momento, _você_ já me tinha".

Ela estava sorrindo e franzindo a testa ao mesmo tempo. "Eu me sinto como uma... M. E. R. D. A." Ela soletrou, pelo amor de Juliet. "Você comprou um presente para Juliet um dia depois disso. Você me comprou o almoço. Você passou a maior parte do dia conosco... Deus, Edward, eu sou tão egoísta! Você estava passando por tanta coisa sozinho naquela época, mas você foi tão doce conosco".

"Eu precisava disso. Honestamente, você e Juliet foram o que me fez superar. Você estava certa meses atrás quando disse que eu tinha internalizado e feito as coisas desaparecerem. Foi passando tempo com você e conhecendo você que me fez ver o que eu realmente queria o tempo todo. Você foi uma dádiva de Deus, enviada para mim no momento perfeito." Segurei a mão dela e olhei em seus olhos escuros. "Eu preferia muito mais passar um dia no seu quarto de hospital do que na cama com uma amiga casual. Eu prefiro qualquer coisa com _você_ sobre sexo com qualquer outra pessoa. Eu gostaria que você entendesse isso, Bella. E acreditasse nisso".

Ela estava sorrindo enquanto ainda conseguia mastigar seu lábio. Eu vi por que Juliet podia chupar os dedos e sorrir ao mesmo tempo também. Era um traço da sua mãe. "Então, até eu, você só saiu com outros médicos?"

Eu apreciei sua tentativa de clarear as coisas, mas eu queria colocar tudo em linha reta. "Ela não é uma médica. Ela é uma paramédica. Nós realmente não trabalhamos juntos; nós apenas nos conhecemos no trabalho. Não é como se eu a visse todos os dias".

Suas bochechas coraram novamente e o sorriso desapareceu. "Ela é a que estava com você no dia em que Juliet e eu fomos encontrá-lo no trabalho".

_Lembre-se... lembre-se..._ eu cantava na minha cabeça. "Do lado de fora? Sim. Sim, eu estava conversando com ela e seu parceiro. Foram eles que trouxeram Nicholas de volta naquela última vez. Eles estavam perguntando sobre ele".

"E ela estava consolando você." Eu podia sentir o piso sob os meus pés se movendo enquanto sua perna saltava para cima e para baixo na outra extremidade. "Você teria ido com ela se nós não tivéssemos aparecido?"

Ok, agora isso estava ficando estúpido... "Eu não sou tão estúpido".

"Você não trai, certo." Eu não poderia dizer se ela estava dizendo isso para si mesma, como um lembrete, ou se ela estava de volta a duvidar de mim. "Ela sabe sobre nós? Quero dizer, se ela está se oferecendo para você através do telefone depois de tanto tempo, eu tenho que pensar que ela não sabe que você tem uma... eu _sou_ sua namorada?"

"É claro que você é minha namorada! Nós realmente não falamos sobre coisas assim..."

"Então ela não é uma vagabunda total, tentando fazê-lo me trair com ela - ela não sabe. Então, se eu me deparar com ela no supermercado, seria completamente fora de linha eu ir para cima e dar um soco nela, certo?"

Meus olhos arregalaram e o mais ínfimo dos sorrisos apareceu em seus lábios. "Jesus! Eu pensei que você estava falando sério!"

Ela riu alto. "Sim, eu seria a Mãe do Ano se eu espancasse alguma garota no supermercado... qual o nome dela, afinal?"

Minhas sobrancelhas levantaram. Ela estava falando sério sobre isso. "Boa pergunta".

Bella decidiu que seria melhor se ela levasse Juliet para casa. Ela tinha muito a fazer para se preparar para a visita de Charlie e eu precisava do meu sono para o meu 'grande jogo'. Então, depois de tudo isso, ela ainda estava chateada, e tudo por causa de algo que eu não podia controlar. Meu esquecimento nunca tinha me atingido nesta profundidade.

Na cama sozinho apenas brevemente, eu joguei meu cobertor para trás e peguei meu telefone. "Justine!" Eu disse quando Bella atendeu, "Justine Watts. Esse é o nome dela. E agora você sabe mais sobre o meu caso de uma noite do que eu sei sobre o pai do seu bebê." Eu me senti justificado trazendo isso à tona. Eu tinha sido aberto sobre tudo o que importava com Bella, e eu não sabia nada sobre o pai de Juliet... o cara com quem Bella esteve dormindo. O cara que sabia o que ela gostava na cama, que tipo de sons ela fazia quando ela...

"Jacob Black." Ela respondeu sem rodeios.

"Obrigado. Boa noite, Bella".

Eu percebi o quanto eu tinha acabado de ser infantil quando abri a geladeira para pegar uma bebida. Lá estava a mamadeira de Juliet, não utilizada. Bella não atendeu quando eu tentei ligar de volta. Isso me ensinará a ser um adulto sobre essas coisas no futuro. Nesse meio tempo, o dia mais fabuloso que eu já tinha tido terminou com uma reviravolta. E enquanto eu caía de volta na minha cama – SOZINHO - um pequeno sorriso levantou um canto da minha boca. Bem, pelo menos a nossa primeira discussão está no caminho. Sempre o otimista, eu jurei compensar isso para ela. Se o pai dela não me matasse antes que eu pudesse fazer algo para corrigir isso, claro. Com minha cabeça enterrada sob o meu travesseiro, eu rezei para que eu simplesmente sobrevivesse através do dia seguinte. Intacto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Eu nunca fui do tipo ciumenta, então eu meio que não entendo muito bem esses surtos que vejo nas fics, livros ou mesmo na vida real. Ahh, Juliet me encanta a cada sábado trazendo um pouquinho de Luz do Sol para o meu dia e espero que para os seus também. Beijinhos. _

_Reviews !_

_**Lary Reeden! **_


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

_Tradutora: LeiliPattz_

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Edward Cullen frustrou-me completamente. O que normalmente levava menos de dois minutos para a caminhar da sua casa para a minha, demorou quase dez. Eu tinha basicamente saído. Então lembrei que nós agora possuíamos um carro juntos. Ele comprou-me metade de um carro hoje e eu estava saindo com isso, irritada com alguém que não significava nada para ele.

Eu me virei para pedir desculpas. O que ele teria feito se eu não estivesse lá ouvindo a mensagem no telefone? Eu ainda não saberia que ele tinha dormido com uma colega de trabalho.

Eu desci as escadas. Ele fez a nossa Luz do Sol rir! Não apenas uma risadinha, foi uma risada forte e era o som mais bonito do mundo! Ela o amava. Ele a amava. _Eu _o amava! Eu me virei para dizer a ele novamente. Eu não tive intenção de deixar escapar daquela forma na piscina. Eu estava simplesmente sobrecarregada pela emoção por ambos. _Minha família._

Sentei-me na escada, aconchegando com Juliet enquanto eu debatia a possibilidade de ir para cima ou para baixo. Ele não respondeu ou comentou sobre a minha constrangedora confissão de amor. Isso o assustou? Era cedo demais? Era cedo demais.

Ouvi a porta da escada atrás de mim ser aberta e senti meu coração disparar. Ele me amava!

"Acho que eles estão tentando me dizer que eu deveria visitar a academia neste lugar mais vezes - o elevador parou." Não era Edward, era um vizinho qualquer tentando fazer o melhor da situação. Eu me movi para deixá-lo passar e continuei até o meu próprio apartamento. Ele não veio atrás de mim. Ou ligou.

Liguei para Alice, em vez disso, e ela veio diretamente, sentando comigo enquanto eu jorrava sobre ele para cortá-lo e de volta a jorrar. Ela nos levou para tomar sorvete depois que ele ligou para se vangloriar por lembrar o nome da sua cadela e então ela passou a noite. Por que relacionamentos românticos não poderiam ser tão simples como a relação que Alice e eu compartilhamos? Em algum lugar no fundo da minha mente, um pensamento desagradável me incomodou. _Eu sou a única fazendo isso difícil. Temos um ótimo relacionamento. É a parte romântica que eu estou atrapalhando._

Meu silêncio meticuloso ganhou validade quando os homens chegaram na parte da manhã e tiveram uma palavra a dizer sobre a discussão. Jasper segurou sua língua, mas o mais ínfimo dos sorrisos apareceu. Charlie veio diretamente sobre isso.

"Deixe-me ver se entendi - você está chateada com este homem porque ele dormiu com alguém que você não conhece, antes de ele conhecer você. Eu ouvi isso certo?"

"Ele me conhecia, nós só não estávamos juntos".

O lábio de Jasper contorceu.

"Mas vocês não estavam envolvido nesse ponto." Chefe Swan entrou na sala. _Apenas os fatos._ "Eu acho que seria útil expor os fatos, assim você vê a perspectiva completa".

Revirei meus olhos. Alice riu. Jasper a cutucou e incentivou Charlie a ir adiante.

"Ele tem 30 anos?" Nós acenamos nossa confirmação. "E este homem de 30 anos terminou um relacionamento de longo tempo há um ano?"

Dei de ombros. "Um ano e meio, eu acho".

Chefe Papai assentiu, prendendo seus lábios sob o seu bigode. Eu odiava quando ele fazia isso. "Então, este homem ficou um ano sem sexo, depois de ter sexo regularmente durante anos antes disso, e você espera que ele não tome nenhuma outra mulher livre? Bella, você tem mais senso do que isso!"

Jasper de uma risadinha. Alice revirou seus olhos e eu a cutuquei e encorajei meu pai a ir em frente. Charlie Apenas-Os-Fatos poderia ser extremamente útil na situação certa. Ele não revestiria de açúcar, ou envolveria coisas tolas como sentimentos. "Eu exagerei na proporção. Eu sei. Mas, pai, ele nem sequer lembrava o nome dela!" Isso me perturbou, mas um lado muito pequeno meu se divertia pelo fato de que ela não era importante o suficiente para ele lembrar detalhes como um nome. Ele sempre soube o meu.

Charlie e Jasper riram. "Você lembra dos nomes de todas com quem você dormiu?" Charlie perguntou para Jasper. Alice deu um tapa em ambos. "Bem, eu com certeza não!"

E com essa afirmação, eu queria morrer no local. Oh. Meu. Deus. Meu pai fazia sexo. Meu pai tinha dormido com várias mulheres. Meu _pai_, aparentemente, sofria do mesmo esquecimento que Edward quando tratava de pensar com o seu... Não. De jeito _nenhum_ eu iria aí. Charlie Apenas-Os-Fatos tinha me deixado para baixo e com muita informação pessoal para mim. Excesso. De. Informação!

Sua risada diminuiu, mas seu sorriso distorcido ficou no lugar. "Bells... vamos lá. Somos todos adultos. Você poderia passar um ano sem sexo?"

"Eu estou! _Mais_ de um ano, obrigada!" Eu podia sentir meu rosto ficar vermelho. Só piorou quando seu sorriso caiu completamente e ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse sua filhinha, não um dos adultos.

"Sinto muito, querida. Eu pensei... Bem, eu simplesmente assumi que você e Edward estavam…"

Oh. Meu. Deus. Charlie só tinha falado comigo sobre sexo uma vez. Foi estranho e doloroso para nós dois e eu o fiz prometer nunca fazer isso novamente. E aqui estávamos nós... Charlie trazendo à tona o fato de que ele tinha uma vida sexual, e eu confessando que não tinha. Uma virgem nascida de novo, com uma filha, tendo uma conversa sobre sexo com seu pai – enquanto seus amigos observavam! _Oh. Meu. DEUS!_

"Quero dizer, parece que vocês estão juntos o tempo todo. Metade do tempo em que falamos ao telefone você está na casa dele. Agora, eu estou feliz em ouvir que você não está apressando as coisas - inferno, eu preferiria que você casasse antes de fazer isso de novo." Ele passou a mão pelo bigode e seu queixo, algo que ele sempre fazia quando estava frustrado ou preocupado.

"Pai, é um pouco cedo para estar falando sobre eu casar".

"Existe um problema? Quero dizer, ele tem tentado…"

"Pai…"

"Ele é gay?"

"Pai!" Meus amigos deram risadinhas e atirei a eles um olhar mortal. Ok, então eu tinha tido o mesmo pensamento no início, mas tinha sido firmemente estabelecido que estávamos redondamente enganados.

"Ele é um cavalheiro, Charlie." Alice deu seu sorriso largo e levantou-se para ele. "Ele é um cara realmente doce e apenas se preocupa muito com Bella e Juliet".

Charlie assentiu, um pequeno franzido na testa dizendo-me que ele não tinha terminado. "Bem, um cara gay pode se preocupar com uma mulher e sua filha também... ei, eu não estou criticando o cara! Se for esse o caso, é problema dele. E seu, claro." Ele olhou para mim com simpatia. "Inferno, eu pensei que esse cara jogava do outro lado também!" Ele falou com Jasper e deu-lhe um soco brincalhão no ombro.

"Charlie!" Alice exclamou.

"_PAI!"_ Agora eu viA, muito claramente, de onde o meu mau funcionamento do filtro cérebro-para-boca teve origem.

"Bem, com o negócio que ele é e suas aparências... você pode ver por que eu…"

"Pai, eu acho que você deveria calar a boca agora. Estamos todos devidamente desconfortáveis e realmente, você não precisa se preocupar com qualquer um de nós sendo gay. Se eu levar alguém em sua vida que realmente _seja _gay, eu vou me certificar de notificá-lo para que você... você sabe... _saiba_ com _certeza"._

Charlie ergueu as mãos. "Ei, eu não tenho um problema com alguém sendo..."

"Eu tenho um problema com essa conversa." Eu afirmei sem rodeios e abracei-me firmemente enquanto o encarava. Seus lábios contraíram algumas vezes. Seus lábios separaram como se ele estivesse prestes a adicionar algo. No final, ele manteve para si mesmo. Eu esperava que ele mantivesse um bloqueio em seu filtro quando chegasse a hora de Edward se juntar a nós mais tarde. Naquele momento eu percebi que eu amava muito Edward, tanto que, independentemente de quanto eu estava zangada com ele, eu nunca queria que ele se submetesse ao mau funcionamento do filtro do meu pai. Deus, por favor, não deixe que ele não funcione com Edward…

"Jasper tem uma surpresa para você, Bella!" Alice quebra o silêncio tenso com a sua voz animada. "Charlie – você está disposto a ir para um jogo de baseball hoje?"

Nós tínhamos decidido, Alice e eu, que a melhor maneira de acalmar as coisas seria ir para o jogo dele – torcer por ele e ser madura. E se acontecesse de eu encontrar com a cadela que dormiu com o meu Edward antes que eu pudesse, bem, meu pai poderia me dar uma sentença mais leve, no mínimo.

"Ei, como é o senso de humor de Edward?" Jasper perguntou, com seu sorriso malicioso que ele usava quando pensava em brincadeiras.

"Ele é legal... mas eu não sei sobre o momento, Jazz..." Eu mastiguei meu lábio, preocupada que desenhá-lo no nosso círculo desta forma, hoje, poderia piorar as coisas. "Nah, você vai fazer antes que nós o façamos! Vai aliviar o desconforto. Confie em mim".

Eu confiava em Jazz. E Edward gostava dele. Ele gostaria de receber uma boa brincadeira e todos nós rimos sobre isso. Certo? Não poderia ser pior do que uma conversa sobre sexo como a que acabamos de ter com Charlie.

Jasper pediu para colocar a cadeirinha de Juliet em seu carro antes que ele voltasse para abastecer nossas fontes de brincadeira. Desci com ele para pegá-la no Fox. Merda! Eu não tinha sequer considerado que Edward pegaria o carro hoje! Disquei o número do celular dele, em vez de bipá-lo.

"Bella." Ele atendeu depois de sete toques. "Não posso falar agora. Vou ligar de volta".

Clique.

Hmph! Ok, então eu tinha começado a briga – sendo insegura sobre uma vadia desconhecida desfrutando dos benefícios físicos do meu namorado, antes que ele fosse o meu namorado. Antes que ele fosse meu amigo... Mas, ele acrescentou sua própria estupidez nisso lançando Jake na mesma pilha. Não é nada a mesma coisa. Eu tinha um relacionamento com Jake que havíamos dissolvido; assim como Edward teve com Tanya. Ele não era uma ameaça para nós. E Tanya só seria uma ameaça se eu deixasse as minhas próprias dúvidas permitirem que ela fosse. Associar-se com colegas de trabalho vadias era uma ameaça constante, especialmente se ele poderia ficar com alguém tão sem importância para ele que ele não conseguia lembrar seus nomes! E, ele não ligou esta manhã! Não só não conseguimos vê-lo, mas ele nem sequer ligou. Eu não conseguia lembrar a última vez que nós não o tivemos de alguma forma por minutos depois de acordar... isso era ainda mais como se ele tivesse nos abandonado por causa da briga. Eu realmente não esperava isso dele. Eu achei que ele seria a pessoa madura quando brigássemos. Jogar estes joguinhos era tão indigno de Edward.

Bem, eu seria aquela a consertar isso. Eu mostraria a ele que eu era madura o suficiente para apoiá-lo integralmente, mesmo que ele estivesse sendo um idiota e, ao mesmo tempo, atraí-lo em minha vida do jeito que eu tinha sido puxada para dentro dele. Eu deixaria Charlie e seu filtro Swan não funcionando soltos. E já era tempo de ele se envolver na minha vida social, em vez de ficarmos em nossa pequena bolha. Avançando, estilo Bella!

"Nós vamos surpreendê-lo!" Eu sorri para Jasper enquanto esperávamos que ele ligasse de volta.

Jasper encontrou com ele no hospital e eles trocaram a cadeirinha de assento, antes de voltar para começar a colocar o nosso plano em prática. "Em primeiro lugar, fantasia." Ele pegou uma sacola de uma loja de esportes e levantou camisas personalizadas, uma para mim e uma minúscula combinando para Juliet.

"Awwww!" Alice e eu gritamos em uníssono. Edward amaria isso. Eu sabia disso como um fato.

"Ele vai amar isso. Obrigada, Jazz!" Eu dei ao meu amigo um beijo e reconsiderei o momento dessa brincadeira em Edward. Sim, ele precisava estar no meu círculo social, mas hoje?

"Uh-huh. O prazer é meu. A fantasia não será um problema. Ele está preocupado que você ainda esteja chateada com ele." Jasper me deu um aperto extra. "Tivemos uma pequena conversa. Eu disse a ele que Charlie e Alice estavam suavizando as coisas com você. Ele pareceu relaxar. Vai ficar tudo bem. Prometo. Agora, vamos converter minha mulher em uma irreconhecível vadia!"

Operação Pegar Edward era em duas partes. Primeiro, Jasper levaria eu e Juliet para o estádio onde Edward e eu faríamos as pazes. Eu estava ansiosa para essa parte. Eu então revogaria qualquer sentimento duro, ou de ciúme, em relação à puta de uma noite que dormiu com o meu homem e jogaria contra ele enquanto eu assistia. Essa parte pode ser mais difícil.

A segunda parte envolvia Charlie e uma 'amiga', Alice completamente disfarçada, que teria um comportamento de paquera descarada com o meu namorado, na frente do meu pai... o grande policial assustador. Edward sujaria suas calças. Eu me senti mal, até que lembrei da ligação de ontem à noite. Se ele não tivesse sido infantil sobre isso, eu não seria infantil o suficiente para nos ter o iniciando dessa forma... isso em si era infantil, eu estava plenamente consciente, mas eu estava indo com isso.

Os 'jogadores' ainda estavam ao redor quando chegamos ao parque. Alguns dos participantes estavam chegando como nós, mas eu vi o Fox e sabia que Edward estava lá. Jasper descarregou nossas coisas enquanto eu pegava Juliet e sentamos atrás do banco dos 'médicos'. Eu o vi em um grupo imediatamente. Estavam todos falando besteira e Edward apenas sorria e acenava com a cabeça, parecendo distraído. E lindo. Havia pequenas mechas do seu cabelo cor de bronze bagunçado espreitando para fora sob o boné. Seu uniforme era todo branco com letras azuis. E apertado. Ele parecia longo e magro e lambível. Como se sentisse meus olhos ardentes e pensamentos pecaminosos, ele olhou e seu sorriso sexy se abriu. Ele trotou pelo caminho instantaneamente. Não andando ou caminhando como ele normalmente fazia. Ele trotou, seu sorriso parecendo crescer a cada passo.

"Abraçando os fãs?" Ele brincou quando notou nossas camisetas combinando. "Bom vê-lo de novo, Jasper." Ele bateu no ombro do meu amigo e virou-se para nós. "Oi." Ele disse baixinho, olhando tão fodidamente intensamente nos meus olhos.

"Oi." Eu respondi, atordoada pelos seus penetrantes olhos verdes novamente. "Hum..." Todas as palavras falharam enquanto eu queria pular em seus braços. Em vez disso, eu segurei Juliet para cima, as costas dela para ele, para que ele pudesse obter o efeito completo do 'Time Cullen' que a loja tinha imprimido nela, por ordem de Jasper como surpresa para mim.

Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos e então a deteve sobre a sua boca enquanto exalava. "Time Cullen, huh?" Sua voz falhou enquanto ele falava. Maldição. Ele estava ainda mais emocional sobre isso do que eu imaginei que ele seria.

Eu assenti e virei minhas costas para ele para mostrar que eu estava no mesmo time. Ele nos tinha envolvidas em seus braços quando eu virei para encará-lo. "Sinto muito, Edward..." Eu sussurrei enquanto eu o segurava com o meu braço livre, meus dedos tinham um aperto firme nas costas da sua camisa. "Somos um time. Nós três. Hoje. Isso é tudo que importa".

"Eu te amo... eu amo que você fez isso…"

Ele acabou de...? "Foi Jasper quem fez." Eu disse, sentindo como se meu coração tivesse se alojado na minha garganta. Ele tinha acabado de dizer As Palavras. Eu sabia que não o tinha ouvido errado quando olhei para cima. Ele estava corando adoravelmente com o mais ínfimo dos sorrisos.

"Bem, então eu amo Jasper também." Seu sorriso aumentou. Fazer as pazes, sucesso!

"Ok, vamos tirar isso do caminho." Eu me afastei, sentindo-me corajosa. "Qual é ela?"

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, estudando-me antes de se virar para verificar os uniformes azuis. "Hum... vê o número cinco ali? Aquela com quem ele está falando".

Maldição. Ela era bonita e parecia muito apresentável. Para uma vagabunda. Os olhos dela olharam na nossa direção e eu aproveitei a oportunidade para reivindicar publicamente o meu homem. Entregando minha filha para Jasper, agarrei Edward pela frente da sua camisa e o puxei para mim. Fiquei na ponta dos pés, envolvendo meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e o beijei como se estivéssemos no meu sofá... tarde da noite... com Juliet dormindo... Assobios e aplausos deixaram-me saber que a minha mensagem foi entregue. Sorri para ele presunçosamente quando nossos lábios se separaram. "Isso. Agora ela sabe que você está comprometido de outra forma".

"Permanentemente." Ele sorriu e levantou-me para outro beijo. Então ele pegou Juliet, para o amor dela, e colegas de trabalho começaram a rodear para conhecer e admirar a família que eles nunca souberam que ele tinha.

"Jazz, eu não acho que posso seguir com isso." Sussurrei para ele enquanto Edward estava ocupada. "Ele está muito feliz agora, e se ele não achar que é engraçado?"

"Ele vai achar engraçado, Bella! Você não disse que o melhor amigo dele é uma versão masculina de Alice?"

"Sim. Nós três fomos separados no nascimento".

"Então, como ele poderia não estar destinado ao humor? Será ótimo." Ele piscou para mim e eu cedi ao seu charme. Maldito seja aquele sorriso e sotaque dele.

Edward veio até nós entre cada turno de jogo com Juliet e me dava um beijo. Entre o 5º e 6º tempo, foi ele quem percebeu que Charlie e sua 'amiga' tinham chegado. "Eu conheceria aquele bigode em qualquer lugar!" Ele sorriu e cutucou Jasper. Eles trocaram uma risadinha particular que me fez pensar exatamente quanto eles haviam conversado quando Jazz foi buscar a cadeirinha de Juliet.

"Ei, pai!" Eu fingi um cumprimento. "Você veio. Você se lembra de Edward?"

Meus homens trocaram cumprimentos e apertaram as mãos. Em seguida, o braço do meu pai foi ao redor do ombro da minha melhor amiga. Alice era uma ruiva estonteante. Seu cabelo curto e espetado tinha sido coberto com a peruca mais realista que eu já vi. Caía em cascata sobre um ombro e ela se inclinou para Charlie, bancando seu personagem. "Esta é Mary".

Eu abafei uma risada ao ouvir que ele lembrava o nome verdadeiro de Alice e tinha escolhido usá-lo. Ninguém sabia que ela nasceu 'Mary Alice'. Mary era 'muito chato' para um nome artístico e ela tinha desistido dele com 11 anos, quando decidiu que ia para o show business. Charlie tinha pensado que era a coisa mais ridícula quando ela disse a ele, não muito tempo depois que nos conhecemos._ 'Por que diabos você faria isso? Isso só vai trazer um monte de problemas nos momentos quando seus nomes não corresponderem exatamente como no RG. Nada de errado com um nome sólido que seus pais lhe deram.'_ Mary golpeou seus cílios postiços e sorriu sedutoramente para Edward enquanto ela delicadamente estendeu a mão para ele. Ela a segurou de uma forma que faria um homem do sul, ou um homem de mais de 70 anos, pegar sua mão e beijá-la. Edward sorriu sem jeito e pegou somente seus dedos quando eles apertaram as mãos.

"Eu adoro um homem de uniforme." Ah, boa! Ela estava usando o sotaque do sul com o qual ela gostava de zombar Jasper. Ela imitava muito bem. "Eu adoro assistir um jogo brincar com bolas".

Edward visivelmente engoliu enquanto suas sobrancelhas levantaram. Suas bochechas arderam vermelhas e ele riu nervosamente. Há! Exatamente a reação que eu esperava. "Hum, você vai me desculpar? Eu tenho que ir para o campo. Foi muito bom conhecê-la." Ele não podia correr rápido o suficiente e nós todos gargalhamos quando tomamos nossos assentos.

Estranhamente, ele parou de vir entre os tempos. Não foi até que o jogo acabou que ele se juntou a nós novamente e, desta vez, ele se posicionou para que eu estivesse entre ele e Mary Alice. Ela estava interpretando, pendurando em Charlie... o que eu achei preocupante. Eu tive que ficar me lembrando que ela estava fazendo o que ela faz - atuando! Seus olhos nunca deixaram Edward em sua sedução; nem quando ela falava conosco, ou acariciava o peito de Charlie, ou fingia aconchegar em seu pescoço. Charlie estava simplesmente estranho o bastante para torná-lo ainda mais crível. Edward não esperaria ver meu _PAI_ confortável com a sua amiga o sentindo na frente da sua filha. Ele manteve me dando cotoveladas e dando-me olhares de _'que porra é essa?'_. Jasper levou tudo na diversão, fazendo comentários sobre a amiga de Charlie, que Alice pareceu deixar passar por cima da sua cabeça. Jazz estava certo, Edward estava conseguindo encontrar algum divertimento fora desta tela estranha.

Ele ficou tenso quando ela soltou Charlie e fez uma súbita colisão com ele. "Você esteve simplesmente incrível lá, Dr. Cullen." Ela mordeu seu lábio enquanto seus olhos foram dos dele e rumaram para o sul, muito lentamente passando por todo o seu corpo. Chupando uma respiração, ela se inclinou nele e descansou as mãos no peito dele. "Eu sempre tive uma coisa sobre brincar de médico e paciente".

As mãos dele estavam enroladas em punhos ao seu lado enquanto seus olhos pediam a nossa ajuda. Charlie limpou a garganta e deu um passo adiante, prestes a fazer sua estreia atuando quando Sra. Vagabunda Apresentável se aproximou do outro lado. "Agora eu vejo por que você esteve muito ocupado para os jogos do pub! Meu Deus, que bebê adorável!" Seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu enquanto ela se inclinou levemente para dar uma olhada melhor. Dou um soco? Ou sorrio? Eu não tive tempo para decidir…

"Justine?"

A cabeça dela levantou. "Charlie? Oh meu Deus!" Ela o abraçou como uma velha... amiga? Interessante. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Estou aqui para o jogo do namorado da minha filha... minha filha, Bella..." O sorriso que esteve no rosto de Charlie tinha desaparecido. Ele estava nervoso agora. E constrangido.

Justine se virou para mim. "Bella... você está com Edward... e Charlie é seu... pai?" Um rubor atravessou seu rosto enquanto ela virou-se para rir para Charlie. As bochechas dele estavam vermelhas também. Oh... _Ohhhh!_

_Não, não, não, não, não..._

"Vocês dois se conhecem?" Jasper sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo e não pôde resistir a iluminar a chama ainda mais.

"Sim, uh... nós, hum, bem..." Charlie gaguejou. Charlie... meu pai, que nunca tropeça nas palavras... _ohhhhh!_ "Nós nos conhecemos no ano passado, em uma conferência de resposta de emergência".

"E você respondeu, hein?"

"Jasper!" Eu atirei em resposta à sua piada. Ele encolheu os ombros e afastou-se, rindo. "Maldição! Essa pegadinha da vida real é muito melhor do que aquela que tentamos fazer!" Alice saiu com ele, nenhum dos dois capaz de controlar sua risada. Edward parecia tão completamente no escuro como ele estava e eu queria desaparecer.

Nunca na minha vida eu estive mais mortificada sobre as ações do meu pai. Nem quando ele me contou sobre como o pênis de um menino foi concebido para fazer bebês. Nem quando ele puxou a sirene para limpar o caminho para eu atravessar a rua quando ele me deixou na escola no primeiro dia. Nem quando ele lembrou-me que os meus sutiãs estavam no varal quando meu primeiro namorado em potencial me buscou para o nosso encontro em grupo. Meu pai, hoje, se superou. Ele não apenas tinha que me deixar consciente que ele era sexualmente ativo, mas era evidente que ele conhecia esta mulher intimamente. _Esta mulher._

Meu pai e meu namorado tinham dormido com a mesma mulher. Oh. Meu. Deus. Isso poderia ser mais mortificante? Eu não poderia imaginar.

Meu pai errou o seu caminho através de uma explicação enquanto a equipe vencedora, os Médicos - é claro – anunciava para onde iria os fundos arrecadados para a caridade. "Não, pai. Apenas... eu não quero saber…"

"Bells, os homens têm certos desejos…"

"Pai!" Eu cobri meu rosto antes de virar para pegar as coisas de Juliet.

"Bem, nós temos. É lamentável que, às vezes, nós escolhemos a mesma dama…"

"Pai! Por favor, não me lembre! Olha, eu não ligo para o que você faz para... satisfazer os seus... desejos. Nós nunca falaremos disso de novo!"

"Charlie e Justine...?" Edward sussurrou para mim quando ele terminou com a equipe.

"Simplesmente... não…"

Ele mordeu o lábio para parar o sorriso que estava querendo sair. "Eu sinto muito..." Uma risada muda escapou e ele mordeu com mais força. Ele estava tentando tanto, por minha causa.

"Edward, nós nunca falaremos disso novamente." Eu disse severamente enquanto me inclinei contra o seu peito e olhei em seus olhos divertidos. E então eu quebrei. Era isso ou chorar, e eu realmente queria estar farta de chorar. Para sempre.

Ele se virou de repente sério e me afastou. "E quanto a Mary? Isso deve ter sido desagradável para ela. Quero dizer, ela mesma era uma grande paqueradora, mas você viu como ela simplesmente saiu assim?"

O nível de preocupação em sua voz e os olhos deixaram-me ainda mais encantada por este homem. A brincadeira acabou. Peguei sua mão e o levei para o carro, onde meus amigos tinham levado Juliet. Edward sugou uma respiração quando viu Jasper em um beijo louco com a cabeça-vermelha

"Sinto muito, homem." Jasper sorriu para Edward enquanto agarrava seu ombro. "Foi uma brincadeira, mas parece que a piada era sobre todos nós! Eu estava apenas consolando Mary Alice aqui." Ele piscou para o meu namorado confuso. "O nome completo da minha talentosa namorada, Mary Alice Brandon".

As luzes se acenderam para Edward e ele olhou pasmo para Alice no seu disfarce. "Jesus! Eu _não_ tinha ideia! Mesmo olhando para você agora, eu nunca saberia…"

Alice abanou-se dramaticamente. "Eu sou simplesmente muito boa, querido!" Ela quebrou-se em seguida e então abandonou o sotaque de Mary e agiu normalmente. "O seu jantar com Charlie deve ser interessante!"

Não foi. Eu fiz Alice e Jasper voltarem ao meu apartamento para terminar o dia de desconforto para todos. Ela saiu da sua Mary e Charlie fez todas as tentativas para fingir que a tarde inteira nunca tinha acontecido. Ele ficou em silêncio na sua maior parte, idolatrando sua neta e delirando sobre a minha cozinha. Ele contou histórias durante o jantar sobre os meus percalços na cozinha quando eu comecei a aprender a cozinhar. Embaraçoso, com certeza, mas era uma espécie de constrangimento melhor que qualquer outra coisa que ele tinha atirado em mim durante todo o dia. Depois de um período de tempo adequado, ele anunciou que se reuniria com os paramédicos para algumas bebidas. Acabou que ele conhecia vários deles e eles o haviam convidado para se juntar a eles. Ele pediu que Edward o levasse até seu carro.

Depois de dez minutos se passarem e Edward ainda não ter retornado, saí para a varanda para encontrá-los ainda conversado. Charlie se inclinou sobre o seu carro estacionado e Edward sentou-se no muro onde eu o encontrei na manhã em que ele tinha sido pego para o trabalho por uma ambulância. Nenhum deles parecia muito desconfortável, mas eu ainda estava preocupada. Juliet soltou um grito quando viu Edward lá embaixo. Ele olhou para cima imediatamente e acenou para ela antes de lhe mandar um beijo. Tanto para espioná-lo. Acenei com a mão dela e joguei beijos de volta.

"Então, o que você acha... duas horas antes de Charlie estar tocando nisso de novo?" Jasper me provocou quando eles se preparavam para ir embora.

Eu olhei para ele e dei-lhe um beliscão de leve. "Nós _NUNCA_ falaremos nisso de novo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Leili:<strong> _Morri de rir com esse capítulo, oh, Bella querendo pregar uma peça em Edward, mas a vida é uma vadia e isso voltou para mordê-la na bunda lol Quem imaginaria que Charlie tinha se relacionado com a Justine? Ri muito! Agora a parte fofa foi o "eu te amo" do Edward, oh sim ele disse as palavras que já deveriam ter sido ditas há muito tempo, o amor deles está claramente estampado nas ações deles. Amando os comentários de vocês, e bem até semana que vem, comentem.. xx Beijos._

* * *

><p><em>Nota da Ju:<br>_

_Para quem ainda não viu/leu, comecei a postar uma nova tradução essa semana, **This Is Who I Am**, em que a Bella tem uma filha, Maddie, e Edward é um playboy "mulherengo"... estou traduzindo com a NaiRobsten e a Leili é a beta... e a fic é linda!  
><em>

_Tb atualizei em **Edward Cullen: Dick for Hire**, quem acompanha, favor deixar reviews tb!  
><em>

_Estou quase conseguindo voltar ao normal com as minhas postagens, então tenham só mais um pouco de paciência que logo todas as fics voltam.  
><em>

_Bjs e até semana que vem!  
><em>

_Ju  
><em>


	28. Cena extra – Jasper POV

_**Nota da Autora:**_

Eu sei, eu estou quebrando o formulário aqui. "Uma 'Nota da Autora' no início do capítulo?", você deve estar pensando. Sim! Porque este não é um capítulo, por assim dizer, só para que vocês saibam.

Portanto, esta é a parte 1 do seu bônus entre capítulos. Aqui está. Um pouco do que está na mente de Jasper estes dias. Espero que vocês gostem.

* * *

><p><strong>Cena extra – Jasper POV<strong>

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Jasper POV ~**_

A melhor amiga da namorada pode ser uma das duas coisas, um grande pé no saco, ou uma dádiva de Deus. Eu tive a sorte. Bella e eu combinamos, personalidade sábia. Nós dois adoramos Alice, então, como poderíamos não combinar? Mas ela era diferente o suficiente para que não houvesse risco de nunca cruzar a linha e tornar-me fisicamente atraído por ela. Dada a quantidade de tempo que tínhamos passado como um trio antes de Edward – isso era uma dádiva de Deus.

Outros benefícios: eu nunca tinha que fazer compras com Alice, salvando-nos muitas brigas. Elas tinham tempo suficiente de garotas para que eu nunca me sentisse sufocado. Eu poderia fazer minhas próprias coisas e não me preocupar que Alice estivesse sozinha. Eu poderia passar tempo com Bella sozinho e estar confortável e eu me sentia perfeitamente à vontade quando estava com as duas. Em algum lugar ao longo do caminho, Bella tinha se tornado como a minha irmã mais nova.

Como um irmão mais velho, eu estava imensamente orgulhoso dela, tanto nas realizações da sua carreira como em suas habilidades parentais. Eu fiquei admirado com ela desde o momento em que ela nos disse que estava grávida e queria fazer isso sozinha. Jacob e eu nunca tínhamos sido próximos. Ele era apenas um conhecido, muito menos um amigo. Isso, por si só, me fez desgostar dele. Ele não pareceu nem um pouco interessado nos interesses de Bella - em sua vida, se não dizia respeito diretamente a ele. Ele seria um pai fodido e imbecil para Juliet. Esse amor de menininha tinha o meu coração antes mesmo de eu colocar meus olhos sobre ela, mas uma vez que eu a vi, eu era um caso perdido.

E, como um irmão mais velho/tio, eu sentia a obrigação de manter aquelas garotas próximas e de ter a certeza que ninguém mexesse com elas. Edward me manteve em alerta. Seu extremo interesse no meu amorzinho era preocupante. Achei muito inusitado para o médico de um bebê esse envolvimento. Ainda assim, algo me disse que seu envolvimento era sincero. Se ele tivesse se mudado para o edifício após Bella, eu teria esbofeteado uma ordem de restrição contra ele por persegui-las. Mas ele sempre esteve lá e isso me surpreendeu como destino, a maneira como seus caminhos se cruzaram novamente. Era um alívio saber que Bella tinha alguém próximo em caso de emergência.

E então houve a mudança em Bella... eu a relaciono diretamente ao envolvimento de Edward. Não foi drástica, coisas sutis como o jeito que ela sorria quando ele ligava, ou como seus olhos brilhavam quando ela falava sobre algo que eles tinham feito juntos. Foi a meses atrás que eu percebi, esta era a Bella apaixonada. Eu não tinha visto isso nela antes porque ela nunca tinha tido esse tipo de amor com Jacob. Eu sabia porque o que ela estava experimentando agora era o tipo de amor que Alice e eu conpartilhávamos e, enquanto eu achei que tive meu coração partido pelos meus próprios amores passados, uma vez que Alice entrou, eu tinha sabido que nada disso era o negócio real. Eu acreditava em um amor perfeito para cada pessoa - Alice era o meu a partir do momento em que coloquei meus olhos nela e eu acreditava que Bella tinha acabado de encontrar o dela.

Encontrando Edward para o primeiro encontro social verdadeiro de Bella, eu vi por que ele era certo para ela. Ele estava, obviamente, muito desconfortável com seus amigos artistas - mas ele estava lá. Isso, por si só, era mais do que Jacob já fez por ela. E então lá estava a sua devoção feroz exibida em seu desabafo sobre uma peça de Shakespeare, de todas as coisas. Foi sincero e eu achei que ele fosse o tipo de homem que iria para qualquer comprimento pelas pessoas que ele amava. Naquela noite, eu vi em seus olhos - na maneira como ele olhou para Bella - ele sentia o mesmo amor que ela sentia por ele. E as coisas que ele fazia por Juliet... Ele era o homem certo para criá-la, em minha mente.

Quando Alice me contou os detalhes da sua primeira discussão, eu senti pena do cara. O fato de que eles não tinham feito a ação ainda me disse duas coisas: Edward não estava procurando por uma contagem fácil - ele estava nisto para o longo curso - e ele _tinha _que estar incrivelmente frustrado. _Cara! _Ele precisava de apoio também.

Parei pela loja de esportes para a qual eu tinha feito um anúncio de rádio a caminho da casa de Bella. Eles correram o trabalho de impressão para mim sobre as camisas correspondentes, como um favor. Charlie teve o cuidado de falar em nome dos homens sexualmente frustrados em toda parte. Ele nem sequer conhecia o cara, mas ele entendeu. Eu determinei que este era um ponto de virada na relação deles, e no nosso relacionamento com Bella também. Era hora de puxar Edward em nosso estreito círculo.

Uma certa quantidade de mudança em uma pessoa era de se esperar, uma vez que se tornasse um pai, mas foi só recentemente que eu vi o começo do retorno da nosso velha Bella. A Bella engraçada e sagaz que se comportava como um dos caras com a mesma facilidade que podia dar risadinhas com as garotas. Alice disse que era temporário e que ela sabia que teríamos a nossa velha Bella de volta. Era uma coisa hormonal, o que quer que isso signifique. Se o mau humor e sensibilidade dela pudessem ser escovados de hormônios, então a excitação impulsionada hormonalmente de Edward estava em pé de igualdade, em minha mente. Deus sabe como ele esteve paciente através de tudo isso e o sujo não deveria estar falando do mal lavado. Presumi que os hormônios dela não estavam exatamente certos ainda, no entanto, se Alice estivesse certa. E a minha Alice está _sempre_ certa. Tudo que eu sabia era que, embora a felicidade de Bella estivesse aumentando as escalas com sua mudança hormonal, sua auto-estima parecia estar em uma espiral descendente. Isso tinha que a estar segurando com Edward. Se ajudasse Bella a se sentir segura o suficiente para dar um grande passo e fazer a sua relação completa, eu faria minha parte, de bom grado.

Liguei para Edward quando saí para o hospital para pegar a cadeirinha de Juliet. Hospitais e eu não combinamos. Minha mãe disse que eu fui traumatizado uma vez quando criança, visitando minha avó. Ela nunca me deu os detalhes e eu nunca perguntei. Achei que se era ruim o suficiente para bloqueá-lo, devia permanecer dessa forma. Tudo que eu sabia era que eu tinha completos ataques de pânico no minuto em que a porta de correr de qualquer hospital abrisse. Eu não consegui sequer entrar para ver Juliet quando ela nasceu, não havia nenhuma maneira que eu pudesse entrar para pegar uma cadeirinha. Prefiro ir comprar outra. Suspirei de alívio quando vi Edward esperando por mim. Ele fez sinal para eu estacionar na área de estacionamento dos funcionários ao virar da esquina.

"Ei, obrigado por me encontrar aqui fora." Eu apertei sua mão quando saí do meu carro. "Eu sei que você está ocupado".

"Sem problema. O cara cobrindo esta tarde já está aqui, então... Enfim, eu descobri de onde eu conhecia a sua voz! Quando você ligou... sim, você faz gravações para serviços de telefonia, certo? Pagers e outras coisas?"

"Eu faço... sim..." Fazia algum tempo, mas a qualquer momento que eu pudesse pegar pequenos trabalhos de voz como esse, eu fazia.

Ele sorriu e pegou seu telefone. "Você faz o serviço de mensagem do meu pai." Ele colocou a gravação no alto-falante e, caramba! Ele estava certo! Eu não sei como ele descobriu isso porque, para mim, não soava nada como minha voz natural.

"Bom ouvido! Essa é a minha voz de negócios aí." Falei na dita voz de negócio e nós dividimos uma risada. "Isso foi alguns anos atrás. Quais são as chances?"

"É por isso que estou tão familiarizado com ela – ocorreu-me isso quando eu estava ouvindo você no telefone agora. Quero dizer, seu sotaque é diferente, mas houve certas palavras que me deram a estranha sensação de _déjà vu_. Deus, estou contente que está resolvido. Tem me deixado louco saber de onde eu conhecia você!"

"E você não quer outra explosão do passado esgueirando em sua vida com Bella." Fui fácil na provocação, mas eu queria que ele soubesse que eu sabia o que estava acontecendo.

"Eu me sinto realmente mal..."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não. Você sabe, todo mundo tem um passado. Ela vai superar isso".

"É apenas a maneira que saiu... arruinou um dia perfeito. Juliet riu! Bella conseguiu fazê-la rir para você?"

Seus olhos brilharam quando ele falou sobre Juliet. Sim, esse era o negócio real. Ele não podia fingir isso. "Ela nos disse. Acho que ela está esperando por você para fazê-la rir de novo. Ei, eu ouvi que vocês fizeram uma compra ontem também..."

Ele inclinou-se contra o seu velho carro porcaria e acariciou o capô com uma das mãos enquanto corria a outra através do seu cabelo. Maldição, era o maior monte de merda sobre rodas. O cara tinha coragem de dirigir isso por aí. Ele obviamente não ostentava sua riqueza. Nem importava o que as pessoas pensavam dos seus bens. Ele, no entanto, se preocupa com a segurança de duas pessoas muito importantes.

"Mm. Isso eu fiz." Ele parecia triste. Foi ele desistir da caixa de merda que o deixou para baixo? Talvez ele tenha transado pela primeira vez nele, ou algo assim... tinha que haver um monte de história nesta coisa. Ou era a vergonha da substituição?

Eu ri, incapaz de me conter. "Cara, eu não vou sequer percorrer as moções de fingir que o Volvo seja de alguma forma legal, mas eu tenho que dizer que você ganha muito respeito por colocar as garotas à frente de qualquer frescura. Isso, em si , é legal".

Ele sorriu agradecido. "Dê-me isso diretamente, Jasper. O quanto ela está chateada? Ela parecia chateada ao telefone".

"Só porque você a descartou quando ela ligou - ela se acalmou".

Uma risada fácil rolou dele. "No momento em que eu atendi, o garoto que eu estava verificando vomitou tudo em cima de mim! Eu literalmente não podia falar. Tem sido um grande dia por aí".

Maldição! Bella tinha um talento especial para interpretar mal as situações. A explicação dele foi tão simples e crível, e ela estava tão irritada. Não é à toa que ela poderia influenciar até mesmo Alice, às vezes. Minha namorada tinha a melhor visão em pessoas e situações que eu já conheci. Ela sempre parecia saber o resultado das coisas. Era incrível. Ruim demais que Bella não conseguisse pegar um pouco disso, eu pensei comigo mesmo, com uma risada.

"Bem, poderia ficar melhor." Eu ofereci com um sorriso. "Alice passou a noite com as garotas e elas fizeram tudo o que as garotas fazem – fofocam sobre nós e comem sorvete e choram e essas coisas, então essa parte acabou. Eu não acho que você terá que lidar com a histeria neste ponto. Charlie estava dando a Bella uma palestra com as necessidades do sexo masculino quando eu fiz a minha fuga exatamente agora..."

Seus olhos arregalaram em horror e diversão. "Não! Merda, Bella deve ter seu lábio sangrando até agora".

Ele conhecia todos os gatilhos para tiques nervosos de Bella. Legal. "Eles são bastante iguais. Foi bastante divertido, eu tenho que dizer. Bella agora sabe que seu pai faz sexo..."

_"Eca!"_ Ele riu. "Ela está mortificada. Eu sei disso".

Balançando a cabeça, eu continuei. "E Charlie é tão malditamente estranho quando se trata de discutir qualquer coisa que envolva emoções ou relacionamentos. Mas ele respira fundo e entra no modo de policial - e todo o tempo aquele bigode está tendo espasmos..." Eu gargalhei só de pensar nisso.

"Isso é algum bigode, hein?" Edward riu comigo. "Não vejo muitos daqueles estes dias... é considerável!"

"Aquilo, é uma edição padrão, meu amigo - da academia de polícia na década de 80. Garanto isso!"

"Isso é um compromisso, homem!"

Eu podia sentir o ritual de ligação masculina assumir enquanto nós gargalhávamos do habitante fora do prazo de validade no lábio superior de Charlie. Esse cara estava certo para todos nós. Ele estava pronto para fazer parte do nosso pequeno grupo louco e satisfazer a Bella pré-bebê. "Então, eu pensei em levar as garotas para o seu jogo mais tarde. Está legal para você?"

"Sim... mas ela tem Charlie. Eu não a quero trocando seus planos com seu pai por mim".

"Acredite em mim quando eu digo, Bella está cheia de Charlie para o momento. Ela precisa do intervalo também. Vou levá-las, nós todos vamos sair e, em seguida, você pode fazer a coisa do jantar com o pai. Ambos precisam de uma pausa um do outro".

Ele balançou a cabeça, compreendendo, mas ainda preocupado. "O fato é, a garota... ela estará lá. Poderia tornar isso pior para Bella. Nada disso fazia parte do meu plano. Eu queria fazer tudo exatamente certo. Eu não quero nunca que ela sinta como se ela e Juliet não fossem as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Eu quero que ela saiba que pode confiar em mim e contar comigo. Isso colocou uma dúvida na mente dela, eu sei".

Eu o examinei de perto. Não havia sinal dele se preocupando com seu próprio rabo - esta não era uma coisa de sexo em curso com a colega de trabalho que ele estava preocupado com a exposição. Seu nível de preocupação sobre os sentimentos de Bella era muito comovente.

"Apenas relaxe. Será melhor para acabar com isso e seguir em frente." Eu tomei um lugar próximo a ele, apoiando em seu carro. "Essa coisa pode lidar com duas bundas sobre ela?"

Ele sorriu. "Meu Fox é extremamente subestimado, assim como Bella. Eu estou fazendo muito isso, não estou?"

Eu concordei enquanto ria. "Assim como ela! Jesus, é realmente histérico para mim que ela pirou por causa disso. Você deveria ter ouvido os cenários que ela e Alice colocaram você antes que vocês conseguissem conhecer um ao outro! A versão delas tinha você fodendo qualquer um que viesse dentro de 50 metros de distância de você, em várias posições e configurações... teria sido notável que você ainda encontrasse tempo para trabalhar, com todas as encoxadas que elas o tinham fazendo." Rindo, eu o vi passar por meia dúzia de caras, de choque para confusão e terminando em constrangimento. Suas orelhas até inflamaram vermelhas. "Sério, o fato de que você só atuou em _uma _das fantasias delas... surpreendente. Eu tenho certeza que ela está percebendo que simplesmente não vale a pena discutir sobre isso".

"Elas, hum... falavam de mim? Naquela época?" Ele coçou a cabeça quando soltou uma risada nervosa. "Jesus..."

"Você não quer mesmo saber." Eu o avisei com um sorriso provocador.

"E eles falavam assim... na sua frente?"

"Claro! Metade do tempo elas acham que eu sou uma das garotas." Há, Charlie achava também, aparentemente. Eu recebi um pontapé dele anunciando seus pensamentos sobre a minha preferência sexual. Isso deve ser onde Bella conseguiu seu pobre julgamento nessa área. "Na realidade, quando elas vão por esse caminho, elas são mais como dois caras e eu sou o cara que simplesmente acontece de estar preso no elevador com elas, enquanto elas fazem sua conversa suja, sabe?"

Sua risada fácil derramou enquanto ele imaginava sua namorada e a minha com bocas sujas. "Sim, ela pode ser muito ousada, às vezes. É notável para mim, seus diferentes modos..."

"Bella é notável em todos os sentidos. Você sabe, ela é uma mulher muito determinada e independente. Para ela deixá-lo entrar em todos os volumes de fala. Eu nunca a tinha visto assim... você é bom para ela. E ela também sabe disso." Eu dei ao seu ombro um apertão antes de me mover para o meu carro. "Eu deveria deixá-lo voltar ao trabalho".

"Sim..." Ele respondeu distraidamente. "Ei, obrigado".

Dei a ele o polegar para cima quando liguei meu carro. Mais comentários não eram necessários. Ele entendeu que eu conhecia Bella bem o suficiente para oferecer a ele garantia e eu estava feliz por ser capaz de aliviar suas preocupações. Deixei o nosso encontro ainda mais fã.

"Ele vai ficar bem com isso." Eu anunciei enquanto nos preparávamos para a nossa brincadeira com ele. Era algo que transmitíamos dos conjuntos mais divertidos e descontraídos em que estivemos ao longo dos anos. Nada fazia uma pessoa abandonar suas inibições mais do que cair em uma brincadeira. Bella não tinha muita experiência definida, mas crescendo como filha de um policial, ela esteve cercada por brincalhões durante toda a vida. Nós as mantivemos limitadas àqueles que poderiam lidar com uma brincadeira e nunca passamos por cima com isso. Os colegas de trabalho de Charlie até tinham nos ajudado em algumas. Momentos de diversão. Nós nunca ousamos iniciar Jacob em nosso círculo íntimo. O idiota não teria apreciado isso, no mínimo. Ele realmente nunca conheceu esse lado de Bella, de qualquer maneira. Bella desinibida e divertida era normalmente reservada para Alice e eu e sempre que ela se sentisse confortável com outros amigos mais casuais. Seria uma coisa boa para combinar seus dois mundos completamente. "E, Bella, ele terá um empurrão durante a parte de maquiagem, então não fique toda ansiosa".

Ela amou as camisas Time Cullen. Ele amaria as camisas Time Cullen. Era mais do que uma demonstração de apoio para um jogo bobo. Se ele tomasse isso como foi planejado, ele veria isso como uma declaração de apoio de Bella em seu Plano, e nosso apoio a ela ser parte disso. Inferno, eu mesmo era Time Cullen!

Bella falou sobre o dito Plano, muitas vezes. Eu raramente fazia planos para além da semana, então era uma anomalia para mim. Mas eu não tenho um filho envolvido. A pessoa caseira que reside dentro de mim admirava a premeditação e devoção dele. O Projeto Time Cullen trouxe à tona meu próprio desejo de fazer as coisas direito. Fiquei imaginando como seria ser um pai, eu mesmo. Eu seria tão bom como ele era com Juliet? Duvidoso. Mas ele definitivamente me inspirava.

Alice estava inspirando pensamentos selvagens que empurraram os pensamentos do bebê para o canto mais distante da minha mente. Vê-la no seu traje para a nossa brincadeira foi emocionante. Ela poderia se transformar em qualquer personagem com a queda de um chapéu. Isso era algum jogo de personagens interessante na cama. Este personagem definitivamente faria uma aparição em um jogo sexual futuro. Aí, essa era a extensão do meu próprio Plano. Eu não era tão focado e responsável como Edward, mas eu tinha uma nova consciência do meu desejo de ser, e isso era o suficiente por agora. Oh, espere... o Projeto Time Cullen conta como um plano? Talvez uma vez que Bella e Juliet fossem atendidas para a minha satisfação, eu poderia concentrar-me em algo igualmente seguro, com Alice.

Segurei a mão de Bella enquanto nos dirigíamos para o campo de baseball. "Sim, eu o vejo também. Vá pegá-lo, querida. E vamos nos divertir!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Interessante a visão do Jasper sobre os acontecimentos na vida da Bella, assim como a conversa que ele teve com Edward. O próximo cap. é uma cena extra POV Charlie!_

_Bem, essa fic está no alerta de 115 pessoas e nos favoritos de 178, entãããooo... minha "proposta" é, se vc's conseguirem chegar nas **1.300** reviews, eu posto o próximo cap. na quarta-feira..._

_Deixem reviews e até breve!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

__Ah, vc´s devem ter notado que o FF mudou novamente, agora no local de deixar as reviews, em que não abre mais a janelinha, o espaço para escrevê-las já está aqui em baixo. Então eu só queria pedir para aquelas pessoas que não tem conta no FF e deixam reviews, por favor, coloquem seus nomes/apelidos no final da review pq tenho recebido várias (em outras fics), algumas com perguntas, e não sei quem enviou pq só aparece como "anônimo"...  
><em>_


	29. Cena extra – Charlie POV

**Cena extra – Charlie POV**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

_**~ Charlie POV ~**_

Minha garotinha está apaixonada. Eu tinha pensado que ela estava apaixonada por Jacob, mas este era o negócio real. Meu primeiro instinto quando ela me disse que estava namorando esse cara, o Cullen, foi para adverti-la sobre ficar muito envolvida nesta fase da sua vida. Eu sabia em primeira mão sobre os julgamentos de pais solteiros. Ela não precisava de um romance confuso a estragando. Sua escolha de homens (Jacob) não tinha sido estelar, afinal.

Mais uma razão para eu ficar feliz por Bella ter encontrado alguém que estivesse envolvido desde o início, eu raciocinei comigo mesmo. Deus sabe, Jake não se levantou para o papel. Irritava-me profundamente que esse Cullen estivesse sempre por perto, exceto quando eu estava. Foi quando Bella me disse que ele se juntaria a nós para jantar que eu soube que ela estava apaixonada. Minha filha não sujeitaria uma aventura passageira a um encontro comigo. Eu tendia a embaraçá-la – completamente sem intenção... normalmente.

Eu me superei desta vez. Antes que o dia terminasse, minha filha sabia que eu tinha tido relações sexuais com outras mulheres além da mãe dela. Chocante para uma criança em qualquer idade, para dizer o mínimo. Pior, eu tinha sexo casual. Pior ainda, uma delas era uma mesma mulher com quem esse Cullen tinha dormido. Com toda honestidade, eu estava mais envergonhado do que ela poderia estar com isso.

As crianças lidaram com todo o enigma com uma graça que eu certamente apreciei. Algumas poucas ironias foram feitas para aliviar a tensão e então isso não foi anunciado novamente. Eu aprovava a escolha da minha filha de melhores amigos. Alice e Jasper cuidavam dela. Eles adoravam Juliet e a mimavam ainda mais do que eu. E eles aprovaram esse Cullen. Edward.

Eu tentei manter isso em mente enquanto examinava seus movimentos e analisava suas palavras durante o jantar e através do café. Eles não deixariam alguém ficar tão próximo dela se ele não fosse bom para ela. Eu tinha que admitir, ele era muito malditamente sem defeitos. Ele era gentil e atencioso com Bella – ajudando-a com a refeição, certificando-se que ela não estava fazendo muita coisa.

Juliet o adorava, não havia dúvida. Além da sua mãe, ele era sua pessoa favorita e ele parecia emocionado com cada momento de tempo com ela. Mesmo o trabalho sujo de trocar fraldas não o mantinha longe. Claramente, ele amava esse bebê. Vê-lo com ela me fez ciente do tempo que eu tinha perdido com Bella. Eu tinha deixado as coisas de bebê para sua mãe. Renée era eficiente o suficiente com os bebês enquanto eu me sentia inútil. Nós éramos jovens demais. Essas crianças... bem, elas são mais velhas do que eu e Renée, mas elas tinham um sistema de trabalho em equipe que era invejável. Agora eu desejava que eu tivesse colocado mais esforço, passado mais tempo com minha garotinha enquanto ela estava nesta idade. Talvez eu não fosse tão malditamente desajeitado conversando com ela agora se tivéssemos tido a conexão que Edward tem com a minha neta.

Quanto mais eu observava, mais eu queria saber como Bella pode ter levado essa coisa toda de 'uma noite só' tão fora de proporção. Edward era o que a geração dos meus pais chamaria de 'um bom partido'. Bem sucedido, educado, bonito e simpático. O fato de que ele só tinha estado na cama de uma mulher mostrou-me que ele não era dirigido pela sua virilha. Seus olhos mostravam o que o dirigia - Bella e Juliet. Juliet e Bella. E eu não podia decifrar para qual das minhas garotas ele olhava com mais admiração.

Foi com grande confiança de que ele cuidaria delas que eu me desculpei para ir me encontrar com os meus companheiros de trabalho da emergência. Pedi para Edward me acompanhar até lá em baixo, para limpar o ar sobre os nossos... uh, interesses comuns de Bella e Juliet. Ele prontamente concordou que '_deveríamos conversar'. _Fiquei preso com a sensação de que ele estava prestes a pedir a minha permissão para casar com a minha filha. Nada parecia fora do lugar para este jovem. Alice tinha razão em sua avaliação, ele era realmente um cavalheiro.

Como diabos ele acabou se enroscando com Justine? Eu sabia qual era a minha desculpa... Hmph. Senti o desconfortável calor na minha cara enquanto ela se avermelhava... Malditamente certo que a desculpa dele era a mesma que a minha.

Ele ficou em silêncio perto do meu carro, suas mãos empurradas profundamente em seus bolsos, enquanto olhava para a calçada. "Essa coisa com Justine..."

Eu segurei minhas mãos em desistência. "Não diga mais nada. Nós dois somos culpados de levar uma dama encantadora em uma noite de diversão. Está acabado entre vocês dois, certo?"

Ele balançou a cabeça apaixonadamente, seus olhos agora presos nos meus. "Eu não estava com Bella naquela época..."

"Eu tenho ciência desse fato..."

"Foi só uma vez... éramos amigos, mas não..."

"Você não tem que se explicar. Eu não estou prestes a entrar no meu lado disso. Vou dizer, no futuro, eu procurarei por... uh... mulheres _maduras."_ Dei a ele um sorriso para aliviar o seu stress. Ele parecia que poderia jogar o seu jantar na calçada a qualquer minuto. Pela primeira vez, eu não queria intimidar o namorado da minha filha.

Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto e sua tensão foi drenada. Ele se empurrou em cima do muro do jardim, parecendo pronto para um longo bate-papo. Inclinei contra o meu carro na frente dele, pronto para qualquer coisa. Eu me sentia mais à vontade com ele do que qualquer dos namorados anteriores de Bella.

"O que foi, Edward? Parece que você tem algo em sua mente".

"Bem, eu queria pedir desculpas por ter demorado tanto tempo para nos encontrarmos corretamente. Eu sempre tinha que trabalhar quando Bella fazia planos para quando você estivesse disponível. Você deve ter alguma preocupação sobre eu e esse relacionamento".

Fiquei espantado e em silêncio por um momento. Ele estava perguntando se _eu_ queria perguntar alguma coisa a _ele?_ Ok, então talvez eu não quisesse intimidá-lo, mas eu queira deixar essa porta aberta, mesmo que para fins de entretenimento no futuro. "Hmm. Bem, eu tenho que dizer que nada a ver com o bem-estar da minha filha é preocupante para mim. O fato é que, Bella se tornou uma tremenda mulher experiente. Ela está longe de ser perfeita, mas ela detém seus erros e ela malditamente bem faz as coisas melhores para si mesma por causa deles. Eu confio no julgamento dela. Mas eu estou sempre à margem observando. Ninguém mexe com as minhas garotas. Minha Bells... bem, ela é muito especial".

"Ela é incrível." Sua voz era calma, quase reverente. Maldição... eu não podia mexer com esse menino. Na verdade, eu estava me sentindo um pouco intimidado porque ele já era um pai melhor do que eu tinha sido.

"Bella não precisa de ninguém Ela é totalmente autossuficiente - sempre foi. Acho que isso é obra minha. Eu não tanto por perto quanto ela deveria ter me tido, sendo seu único pai e tudo. Acho que ela tomou mais conta de mim do que o contrário".

Ele me deu um sorriso torto. "Talvez por isso ela seja uma mãe tão boa. Eu acho..." Ele franziu a testa levemente quando hesitou. "Acho que ela está plenamente consciente das dificuldades da paternidade única e você deu a ela essa habilidade de lidar com isso. Ela está indo muito bem".

Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância. "Eu queria que ela voltasse para casa. Eu não sei quanto de ajuda eu teria sido, eu provavelmente simplesmente causaria mais trabalho a ela, mas eu não gosto da ideia de ela estar sozinha com isso. Você me deu alguma paz de espírito, e eu te agradeço. Eu sei que você esteve lá quando ela mais precisou de alguém e isso significa muito para mim".

"Eu realmente me preocupo com Bella e Juliet." Ele olhou diretamente para mim, quando fez sua declaração.

"Eu posso ver isso." Declaração direta. Contato visual direto. Esse cara entende do negócio. Eu segurei seu olhar sério e esperei para ver o que mais ele confessaria.

Seu sorriso se alargou e suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. "Você deve saber que isto não é uma coisa passageira... Eu tenho planos... _nós _temos planos. Eu realmente não discuti tudo com Bella ainda. Eu queria falar com você sobre isso, porém, para que você conheça as minhas intenções".

Huh. "E quais são exatamente as suas intenções?"

Ele limpou sua garganta e fez contato visual direto mais uma vez. "Eu tive uma oferta – de ter meu próprio consultório. É algo que eu tenho guardado e esperado pela oportunidade certa. Isso me permitirá ter um horário fixo. Ser mais seguro. Eu acho que Bella ficará feliz sobre isso. No entanto, seria melhor mudar para mais perto do consultório do que viajar para o trabalho constantemente. Eu prefiro deixar o carro disponível para Bella usar. Eu venderia meu apartamento e compraria outro, maior..."

"E você quer que a minha filha e neta se mudem com você." Eu completei a sua declaração para ele, já que parecia que essa divagação poderia continuar indefinidamente. "Você pretende morar com Bella. E você quer a minha aprovação?" Eu puxei o cartão de intimidação. Era o meu direito de pai.

Seus olhos desviaram brevemente. "Eu sei como você se sente sobre isso. Mas seria temporário".

Cruzei os braços sobre o meu peito e levantei uma sobrancelha, curioso. "A intenção a longo prazo então é se casar com ela?" Se isso não o deixasse cagando nas calças, ele estava para a longa jornada.

"Sim, senhor. Se ela concordar".

Huh.

"Eu gostaria de pedir a ela para morar comigo agora. Ela poderia guardar o dinheiro do aluguel, meu apartamento já está pago. Nós poderíamos usar isso e o dinheiro da venda para a nova casa. Ela seria co-proprietária. É melhor para ela, bem... para quando ela voltar a trabalhar, eu estaria lá para Juliet".

Maldição! Ele estava falando sério sobre isso. Minha intuição inicial estava certa... ele está pedindo a minha permissão para casar com a minha garotinha em algum lugar pelo caminho. Planejando o futuro.

Huh.

"Você está pronto para assumir uma família inteira." Foi mais uma declaração do que uma pergunta. Eu não tinha dúvida de que ele poderia lidar com uma família neste instante. Tive a sensação de que ele já tinha preenchido o seu papel nesta pequena família.

"Mais do que pronto." Sua voz falhou um pouco, mas seu olhar nunca vacilou. "Eu amo a sua filha, senhor. Eu sei que é cedo para estar falando sobre isso, mas eu quero me casar com ela amanhã... eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida, eu só quero ser capaz de fazer as coisas certo e dar a ela o que ela precisa. Comprando o consultório e a casa e o carro... vamos ter que economizar para um bom casamento. Do tipo que ela merece. Com tudo o que ela queira. O fato é que meu coração me diz que devemos colocar isso primeiro, mas está é a melhor oportunidade para um consultório particular que estabilizará nossas vidas. E há Juliet para pensar. Ela precisa do seu próprio quarto e ela precisa saber que eu estarei lá para ela, assim como sua mãe está. Ela... Juliet... ela significa o mundo para mim. Eu quero que ela saiba que eu sempre a amei, que eu sempre estive ali para ela." Sua voz falhou novamente e as bordas dos seus olhos estavam molhadas. Eu tinha que admitir, os meus também estavam. Maldição, os olhos desse garoto eram intensos!

"Ela já sabe disso, Edward." Eu ofereci em garantia. "Qualquer um pode ver isso".

"Eu sei que ela tem um pai. Mas ela precisa de um que esteja com ela, todos os dias..."

"Ela tem isso também." Eu disse enquanto observava o sorriso orgulhoso crescer no seu rosto, eu fiz uma nota mental para contatar um amigo advogado e ver o que poderíamos fazer ter Jake renunciando a qualquer direito legal da paternidade de Juliet.

"Sinto muito se isso é desconfortável para você. Bella diz que você não gosta desse tipo de conversa. É só que eu queria que você soubesse onde estou e o que tenho planejado para o futuro - mesmo que seja apressado e fora de ordem, eu só tenho a melhor das intenções para as duas".

Eu balancei a cabeça, acariciando meu bigode. "Obrigado. Fico feliz que você trouxe isso até mim. Foi verdadeiramente um prazer passar o dia com você, Edward. Estou ansioso para vê-lo mais novamente. Boa sorte com o seu plano".

Eu disquei o número do meu amigo no momento em que ele se afastou. Juliet não precisava de um pai. Ela precisava _desse_ pai. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu me senti confiante de que estava fazendo a coisa certa para a _minha_ filha. Bella nunca precisaria pensar duas vezes em suas escolhas e ações como mãe solteira. Ela tinha o sistema de apoio perfeito para dar a Juliet o melhor na vida. Ela deve ter herdado o gosto da sua mãe por um homem bom e sólido para se casar, eu sorri para mim mesmo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Eu sei, eu sei... culpa minha. Charlie precisava ser ouvido antes de seguirmos em frente. E, nós seguiremos em frente! No próximo, voltamos com Edward e Bella - PROMETO!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Yep, ele "precisava ser ouvido", mas para ser sincera eu achei o capítulo um tanto chatinho de ler e *cof cof* traduzir._

_Mas é isso, Charlie agora sabe o que nós já sabemos, que Edward quer se casar com a Bella e ser feliz para sempre em FORKSLÂNDIA. Ops, errinho geográfico. Seattllândia. Até sábado que eu quero MAIS JULIET._

_Beijos ~_

_**Lary Reeden **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Bem, resolvi postar esse extra hoje mesmo, espero que vc´s gostem e deixem muitas reviews!_

_Ah, outra fic estreando hoje, THE GOLDEN GIANTS TOUR, leiam e comentem pq é bem engraçada..._

_Até sábado!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	30. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

Bella insistiu que eu ficasse na casa dela depois que Charlie, Alice e Jasper foram embora. Ela não teve que fazer muita persuasão. Eu aprendi que dar uns amassos, quando um casal não fazia sexo e dividia o quarto com um bebê, envolvia uma transa seca***** no sofá. Era um progresso. E não totalmente seco.

_*Transa seca: é quando as pessoas estão completamente vestidas e simulam o ato sexual._

"Obrigada por tornar as coisas mais fáceis com Charlie." Ela disse baixinho enquanto nos aconchegamos antes de ir para a cama. Nós não poderíamos conversar lá com Juliet dormindo. "Ele não deu a você um interrogatório quando você o levou para fora, não é? Você ficou fora muito tempo".

"Não. Tivemos uma boa conversa, isso é tudo. Nós não queríamos que houvesse estranheza sobre essa coisa com Justine..."

Bella deu risadinhas enquanto se aconchegou contra o meu pescoço. "Ok, eu sei que foi estranho e eu fiz um grande negócio sobre o seu envolvimento com ela por nada, mas esta tarde foi impagável! Oh meu Deus... eu poderia ter morrido no local, mas agora eu estou pensando que vou trabalhar para o meu benefício. Não há nenhuma maneira que meu pai possa causar constrangimento pior do que isso. Eu sinto como se tivesse dado um passo enorme na vida adulta. Estou livre do embaraço do meu pai." Ela riu um pouco mais enquanto me dava um aperto. "Eu me pergunto qual de vocês a teve primeiro?"

"Ugh!" Eu fixei uma mão sobre o meu rosto e agarrei sua cintura com a outra. "Eu não quero nem pensar nisso..." Eu gemi quando ela colocou selinhos ao longo do meu pescoço e mandíbula. "Hum, eu acho que provavelmente fui o segundo. As conferências são geralmente no outono".

Isso causou uma nova rodada de risadinhas e então uma nova rodada de amassos e transa realmente não tão seca antes de eu voltar à nossa conversa. "Você acha que Alice e Jasper olhariam Juliet por um tempo amanhã? Eu gostaria de levá-la para sair, depois do trabalho." Eu não queria ficar muito mais tempo sem discutir O Plano com Bella. Eu não tinha a intenção de derramar tanto para Charlie, mas quando comecei, simplesmente continuou chegando e agora havia um monte para cobrir com a minha co-planejadora.

"Para o pub?" Ela brincou.

Revirei meus olhos. "Não. Em algum lugar que possamos conversar. Veja se eles podem; se não, eu posso pedir a Rosalie para vir".

"Eu vou vê-la de manhã. Nós temos um encontro na academia".

"É mesmo?" Eu sorri para ela. "Você não precisa de academia".

Ela revirou os olhos para mim e deu um tapinha na sua barriga. "O inferno que não. Quer que eu pergunte a ela? Então, se ela não puder, eu perguntarei para Alice e Jazz. Eu adoraria um terceiro encontro. Eu acho que estamos prontos".

Bella olhou para mim com as bochechas coradas e um sorriso tímido. Eu ainda estava processando por que ela precisa de academia, seu corpo parecia excelente para mim. Então, novamente, a única vez que eu estive com ela em topless foi na cama no escuro. Ela é minúscula. Ela provavelmente tinha estrias da gravidez. A academia não ajudaria isso. "Eu acho que há alguns cremes e outras coisas que ajudam com a barriga após a gravidez. Eu poderia perguntar a um dos dermatologistas".

Ela me olhou incrédula. "De onde veio isso?"

"Hum... você mencionou sua barriga..."

"E um dermatologista veio nisto como?"

_Oh, merda._

"Edward, eu realmente amo como você tentar resolver todos os problemas para mim, mas você realmente não tem que envolver alguém do trabalho em minhas questões pessoais, obrigada".

"Ok." Eu já lamentava ter dito alguma coisa, mas eu fui realmente levado a ver o que ela pensava que fosse o problema. Eu percebi que não havia chance disso agora, mas eu ainda tinha que tentar. Eu inclinei sua cabeça para cima por um beijo e quando o aprofundei, deixei minhas mãos vagarem. Quando uma delas vagou para a sua barriga, ela a bateu para fora e me deu um beliscão. Ok. Eu bati na bunda dela e a ergui de cima de mim. "Eu preciso colocar umas calças limpas. Isso está ficando desconfortável".

"Vá tomar um banho. Você está indo direto para a cama, de qualquer maneira, então não se incomode com as calças." Suas mãos moveram para o fecho da minha calça e eu chupei num suspiro quando ela desabotoou e abriu o zíper e pegou uma pequena sensação. "Muito pegajoso aí dentro".

"Uh... sim..." O contato com a mão dela foi um endurecedor instantâneo. Jesus, eu poderia ir novamente. "Bella..."

"Shhh... relaxe..." Ela me colocou de volta, então eu fui colocado deitado mais uma vez.

Passei metade dos próximos gloriosos dez minutos com meus olhos fechados apertados, deleitando-me com a alegria do toque de Bella, e a outra metade observando com admiração como sua mão acariciava para cima e para baixo e seus dedos rodavam e provocavam. Mãos para baixo, a melhor masturbação que tive em todos os meus 30 anos. Essa foi a primeira noite em que eu dormi nu com Bella. Ela tirou sua camisa, só depois que estávamos na cama, debaixo das cobertas. Ainda nenhum vislumbre da sua misteriosa barriga.

**~ O o O ~**

Minha irmã me pegou do trabalho, louca para me levar para casa e ter Bella pronta e nós fora da porta para que ela pudesse tomar conta de Juliet.

"Eu não sei por que vocês não fizeram isso antes. Eu ficaria feliz em tomar conta para que vocês possam sair mais vezes".

"Obrigado... É apenas uma coisa de alimentação. Temos que conseguir acostumá-la com a mamadeira antes que possamos deixá-la por muito tempo".

"Bem, entenda isso, Edward! Tia Rose precisa de tempo com ela também!" Ela sorriu para mim e deu-me uma piscada. "Ei, eu estava conversando com Kate mais cedo - ela veio no trabalho um pouco. Ela terá outro..."

"Eu sei. Cammie me disse".

"Fofoqueira!" Ela riu. "Deus, ela conta tudo a você!"

"Eu sei!" Eu ri. "Ela é uma pequena agente dupla muito boa. Eu talvez leve Juliet para brincar com ela por um tempo quando Bella estiver trabalhando em um próximo fim de semana. Quer vir?"

"Sim!" Ela subia e descia em seu assento enquanto estávamos parados no cruzamento. Eu não tinha ideia que minha irmã gostasse tanto de bebês. Pensei que eu tivesse recebido todos os genes maternos, bem como os paternos. Seu rosto ficou sério quando ela se virou para olhar para mim. "Você sabe o que mais Kate me disse? Ela teve uma briga enorme com Tanya... tipo, grande briga de nem se falarem mais, porque ela fez parecer que você estava transando por aí".

"Eu sei disso também".

"Não! Cammie não..."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Carmen. Eu não quero Kate brigando com sua irmã por minha causa. Ela não precisa do estresse. E eu não quero as nossas mães envolvidas, ponto final. Está acabado e feito, eu desejo que todo mundo simplesmente esqueça isso".

"Bem, isso é o que Kate disse a ela também." Rose voltou sua atenção para a estrada, mas eu sabia que havia algo mais que ela queria dizer. "Kate está realmente chateada com ela. Ela não quis me dizer o por que, mas eu sei que há mais do que isso, porque ela sabe que você não é o pai biológico de Juliet".

Inclinei-me e beijei a bochecha da minha irmã. Eu amava como ela havia redigido isso tão cuidadosamente. "Rose, você não quer se envolver. Confie em mim. _Eu_ não quero que você se envolva".

"O que aconteceu, Edward? De verdade? Kate está super chateada, ela nunca esteve tão zangada com a irmã".

"Hormônios." Eu afirmei simplesmente, evitando sua pergunta. "É por isso que eu não quero que ela se preocupe sobre um assunto morto. Não vale a pena. Ela precisa cuidar de si mesma e ajudar o novo bebê junto. Isso deve ser a única preocupação dela. Como foi a sua malhação esta manhã?"

A rápida mudança de assunto trouxe um sorriso de volta ao seu rosto e ela balbuciou sobre como era ótimo ter um tempo de garota com Bella e Juliet e como todos os funcionários da creche ficaram entusiasmados sobre o anjo que ela era pela meia hora que Bella estava malhando. Ela enviou-me para o meu apartamento quando chegamos ao prédio para dar tempo para Bella ficar pronta enquanto ela olhava Juliet. Banho, barbeado e com roupas frescas, desci uma hora mais tarde para pegar minha acompanhante.

"Oi, linda." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido quando me inclinei para beijá-la. "Você está ótima. Você está pronta, ou precisa alimentar Juliet antes de ir?"

"Pronta... vamos sair daqui antes que ela ouça e se torne a sua acompanhante hoje à noite, em vez de mim! Obrigada, Rosalie! Ligue se precisar de nós para alguma coisa!" Ela colocou as duas mãos no meu peito e me empurrou para trás para o corredor. Tanto quanto eu amava nossas noites familiares, foi bom vê-la tão ansiosa para o tempo sozinhos também.

Durante o jantar, eu disse a ela sobre a oferta que eu tive para me juntar a um consultório. Um amigo de Carlisle estava procurando se aposentar em alguns anos, mas queria ter alguém estabelecido em seu lugar antes que ele o fizesse. Carlisle me emprestaria o resto do dinheiro que eu precisava adiantado, deixando-me com algumas das minhas próprias economias, uma vez que eu precisaria de algo em minha conta para cobrir as taxas imobiliárias.

Seus olhos brilhavam com orgulho quando ela se inclinou para me beijar. "Parabéns. Eu sabia que você chegaria lá." Ela pegou minha mão e enlaçou nossos dedos. "Você tem certeza disso? Eu pensei que você estivesse considerando neo-natal".

"Eu estava. Eu amaria fazer isso também, mas é muito mais trabalho - eu nunca estaria em casa e eu estaria de plantão mesmo quando eu estivesse em casa. Isto é melhor. Era o meu objetivo original e é melhor adaptado à vida familiar." Eu não podia acreditar que ela tinha lembrado disso. Eu recordava vagamente de mencionar isso uma vez, agora que ela mencionou. Eu não acho que estávamos sequer namorando naquele ponto. Foi apenas uma consideração porque eu estava gastando tanto tempo lá, afinal, para evitar a falta de Juliet. Prática privada era definitivamente a decisão certa para nós. Eu queria uma família muito mais do que quaisquer compromissos de carreira. "O que me leva à segunda coisa que eu queria discutir... eu quero que você e Juliet morem comigo. E eu... hum... eu meio que já conversei com Charlie sobre isso, só para que você saiba".

"Edward!" Ela tirou a mão da minha. "E sobre essa coisa toda de co-planejamento? Você esqueceu da parte do 'co'? Ou você apenas decidiu que você está tomando todas as decisões?"

"Eu não estou! Eu estou afirmando o que eu gostaria que acontecesse e discutindo com a minha parceira. Claro que você tem a sua opinião sobre o assunto".

"O que Charlie disse?"

Eu dei a isso algum pensamento. Nada chegou a mim. "Ele realmente não teve muito a dizer sobre isso, agora que penso nisso. Oh, ele disse algo sobre 'morar juntos'..."

Ela riu e recostou-se, mais relaxada. "Essa é a sua grande coisa. _'Muitas pessoas não levam compromissos a sério o suficiente, elas apenas moram juntas e vão embora quando estão fartas...'_ Ele não perfurou você sobre isso?"

"Não. Ele conhece minhas intenções." Eu sorri timidamente.

"_Eu_ conheço suas intenções?" Ela me olhou com ceticismo.

"Você deveria... se você pensar sobre isso, você descobrirá".

"Você estendeu O Plano... Plano B..."

"Plano _Bella_... sim..."

"Eu entendo..." Ela tinha um olhar brincalhão em seus olhos e suas bochechas estavam brilhando na minha sombra favorita de vermelho.

"Bella, se há algo que você não queira disso, ou algo que eu esteja levando muito rápido, ou o que seja, por favor, fale. Eu quero você envolvida. Eu preciso saber os seus desejos também".

"Eu quero estar com você." Sua voz era baixa e rouca enquanto ela olhava para as suas mãos no seu colo. Ela parou por um momento e depois continuou. "Eu quero que nós... minha filha e eu e você, estejamos juntos tanto quanto pudermos. Edward... você tem certeza sobre isso? É uma coisa nós ficarmos nos apartamentos um do outro, é realmente diferente morar juntos".

"Eu estou infringindo a sua independência, não estou?" Eu ofereci um pequeno sorriso, sentindo meu coração começar a martelar já. Ela me rejeitaria novamente. Eu sabia.

"Não! Edward! Deus... _nós _estamos infringindo a _sua_ vida! Você comprou aquele lugar para si mesmo, e agora mais duas de nós estão se mudando para ele? Nós temos tanta coisa. Não vai nem mesmo ser a sua casa mais!"

"Bom!" Eu sorri, sentindo meu coração retornar a um ritmo normal. "Eu não quero que seja meu. Eu quero que seja nosso. E apenas temporariamente, de qualquer maneira. Vamos começar a procurar um lugar maior, assim que você estiver pronta. Se isso é algo que você quer, nós faremos funcionar".

Seus braços vieram ao redor do meu pescoço enquanto ela me beijava. "Isso é algo que eu realmente, realmente quero. Podemos ir para casa agora?"

No elevador, ela apertou o '5 ', ficou para trás e sorriu.

"Você não quer buscar Juliet primeiro?"

"Nosso encontro ainda não acabou. Nós ainda temos uma babá e... privacidade." Ela me cutucou com seu quadril. "_É_ o nosso terceiro encontro".

As luzes se acenderam na minha cabeça densa e um sorriso espalhou em minhas bochechas enquanto elas queimavam vermelho. Puta merda! Eu tinha mesmo preservativos? Eu tinha... em algum lugar. Peguei um punhado do hospital antes de irmos para a casa de praia - só no caso. Onde diabos eu os tinha colocado? Fiz uma careta enquanto eu me esforçava para lembrar.

"Você não quer..." Bella estava franzindo a testa agora também.

"Não! Quero dizer, sim! Eu quero! Eu só estou tentando me lembrar..."

"Onde estão seus preservativos? Ainda em sua mala. Eu a desfiz para você, lembra?" Seu sorriso estava de volta, assim como o meu.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Eu disse quando a envolvi em meus braços e a peguei para um beijo.

Nós rimos enquanto corríamos para o meu apartamento. Soltei sua mão para pegar minhas chaves, só para deixá-las cair. Nós dois inclinamos para pegá-las e batemos as cabeças juntas. Até o momento em que entramos, estávamos em pontos enquanto tentávamos adiar o final do nosso terceiro encontro.

"Você uh... quer uma bebida ou... qualquer coisa?" Perguntei nervosaente, uma vez que havíamos parado de rir. Ficamos parados entre a sala e o quarto desajeitadamente, sem saber para onde levar isso.

"Eu estou bem. Obrigada." Ela balançava para frente e para trás em seus pés, remexendo com seus dedos.

"Tudo bem. Devemos ir para lá, ou você quer sentar aqui?"

"Para lá. Definitivamente. Tivemos sofá suficiente." Ela não se mexeu.

"Você tem certeza? Eu meio que gosto do sofá. Não tive reclamações sobre o sofá. As coisas boas têm acontecido no sofá." Sorri quando passei meus braços em volta da sua cintura.

Seu sorriso iluminou seu rosto enquanto ela agarrou minha nuca, seus dedos enrolados no meu cabelo. "Eu também te amo, você sabe".

"Eu sei." Minha voz soou embargada. "Eu sinto isso, Bella. Em tudo que você faz para mim..." Eu a peguei, estilo noiva e noivo, e a beijei.

"Eu sinto isso também." Ela sussurrou enquanto eu a levava para a minha cama.

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Levei as palavras de conselho do meu pai a sério. Edward era um homem. Um homem de 30 anos com necessidades físicas. Ele me amava. Mesmo que ele estivesse brincando por aí quando disse isso no parque, eu sabia que ele me amava. Eu não correria o risco de perdê-lo sobre as necessidades sexuais. Levamos as coisas ainda mais do que nunca no sofá antes que ele me convidasse para um encontro. Ele estava pronto também. Ele sabia o que o terceiro encontro representava. Dei a ele um gostinho do que estava por vir e passei o dia flutuando entre Cloud 9 e ataques de ansiedade. Eu faria amor com Edward. Ele me tocaria de formas e em lugares que ele nunca tinha tocado antes. Eu queria isso do dia em que coloquei meus olhos nele pela primeira vez. Então, era uma necessidade primordial ser fodida. Agora... Deus... ele era tão perfeito! Eu não queria decepcioná-lo de qualquer forma.

Fiz um programa intensivo de 30 minutos de exercícios abdominais, esperando além da esperança que isso magicamente transformasse meu abdômen flácido no de Rosalie. Não funcionou. Eu tive um colapso quando ela chegou depois de pegar Edward do trabalho. Ela me consolou e me deu o pontapé na bunda que eu precisava. Edward me amava. Ele não se importava se eu tinha uma barriga de geleia. Ok então. Eu tinha confessado ao meu pai que eu não tive uma relação sexual com meu namorado um dia, e então eu disse para a irmã dele no dia seguinte que eu pretendia fazer sexo com ele. O que diabos havia de errado comigo? Por que minha vida sexual não era da minha própria conta?

Rosalie incitou-me para o banho para melhorar minha pele manchada enquanto ela escolhia uma roupa lisonjeira para eu vestir. Então ela arrumou meu cabelo antes de aplicar uma pequena quantidade de maquiagem. Ela me garantiu que ficaria bem em dar a mamadeira para Juliet se ela precisasse. Ela tinha feito a coisa de mamadeira contra o peito com Cammie com grande sucesso. Ela sentia-se confiante, mas prometeu que ligaria se Juliet desse a ela um tempo difícil com isso. Eu me senti segura em deixá-la.

"Tenha um fabuloso tempo e não se apresse! Nós ficaremos bem." Rosalie me deu um abraço e uma conversa de encorajamento final antes de Edward descer.

Ele estava lindo. E cheirava celestial. Eu debati pedir a ele para pular o jantar completamente e simplesmente começar a entrar nisso, mas a modéstia prevaleceu. Eu estava feliz por ter segurado a minha língua. Ele me pediu para morar com ele. Eu podia ouvir Alice _'gritaaaar'_, mesmo enquanto estávamos sentados aqui. Edward conversou isso com o meu pai primeiro, mas eu não pude sequer pensar em uma irritação decente sobre isso - era uma coisa tão Edward de se fazer. Tenho certeza que ele ganhou mega pontos com Charlie por ir a ele com isso e estar adiantado. Como é que eu consegui tanta sorte?

Outro momento adorável de Edward aconteceu no elevador. Eu tinha certeza que ele entendeu completamente que seríamos íntimos hoje à noite. Pelo rubor nas suas bochechas e seu sorriso tímido, combinados com a falta de jeito, eu percebi que ele _não _esperava isso. Dito isso, ele dificilmente descartaria isso. Graças a Deus ele não era tão cortês e antiquado que não insistiu em esperar até que nos casássemos. Casados? Eu reverti para uma menininha dando risadinhas enquanto tentava tirar isso da minha cabeça. Ele pediu-me para morar com ele, não ser sua esposa. Mesmos benefícios básicos - ele. E sexo com ele. E compartilhar tudo com ele...

Isso deveria ter me assustado. Eu nunca tinha tido um companheiro de quarto por causa de compartilhar cada pedacinho. Como filha única, eu era egoísta assim. Eu gostava do meu espaço. Eu gostava da minha privacidade. Eu gostava de ser capaz de fazer o que eu quisesse, sempre que eu quisesse. No entanto, essa pessoa me fez querer compartilhar tudo. Era inacreditável, mesmo para mim.

Meus nervos chutaram quando ficamos parados em seu apartamento juntos. Iniciar o fazer amor era mais difícil do que eu jamais pensei que poderia ser. Então, ele quebrou o gelo com sua brincadeira idiota que eu achei muito charmosa e ele me levou para o seu quarto. Ele me colocou tão gentilmente em sua cama fodidamente enorme e olhou para mim tão intensamente que eu pensei que desmaiaria. Ele baixou seus lábios nos meus e, eu juro, a eletricidade passou por nós. Não foram apenas os meus peitos estúpidos formigando - eu senti isso em cada célula do meu corpo. Ela corria em minhas veias, aquecendo-me de dentro para fora. Eu nunca tinha sido beijada assim. Mesmo com todos os beijos que tínhamos dado, não era nada como este beijo pré-sexo-pela-primeira-vez.

"Eu te amo... tanto." Eu soltei quando pude finalmente formar sons em palavras. "Eu acho que... eu sinto muito. Edward, eu realmente sinto muito, mas eu acho que tenho que ir fazer uma coisa antes de fazer isso." Cruzei meus braços sobre o meu peito. Eles estiveram formigando por todo o beijo, mas não estavam vazando em mim ainda. Eu sabia que era só uma questão de tempo.

Ele pegou minha mão e ajudou-me a sair da cama antes de beijar minha testa. "Cuide do que quer que você precise. Eu quero que você se sinta confortável".

Eu balancei a cabeça, incapaz de tirar os olhos dele. "Eu definitivamente me sentirei mais confortável..."

"Aqui. Isso vai ajudar também." Ele desabotoou sua camisa e a removeu, passando-a para mim, em vez disso. Era como aquela que eu tinha usado na casa de praia por recato.

Seria possível amar este homem mais a cada segundo que passa? Eu amava. E eu o amava mais ainda, quando voltei de esvaziar-me. Ele tinha desligado até mesmo a lâmpada do abajur e tinha velas acesas em todo o quarto. Luz de velas não revelariam muito do que eu não queria que ele visse. Mas permitia que eu visse o amor brilhando em seus olhos. Eu nunca tinha tido um homem olhando para mim do jeito que ele olhava também. Eu me derreti quando ele estendeu a mão para mim e me puxou em sua cama fodidamente maciça e em seus braços.

"Sente-se melhor?" Ele perguntou suavemente enquanto acariciava meu cabelo.

Eu balancei a cabeça, atordoada pela forma como seus olhos brilhavam à luz das velas. Ele segurou meu rosto enquanto me beijava. Beijos doces, quentes e apaixonados que aprofundaram gradualmente com a sua fome. Eu estava literalmente hipnotizada pelo seu toque, seu cheiro, e pelo jeito que ele me mostrava seu amor. Eu o deixaria assumir a liderança, já que eu era incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa de outra forma. Seus lábios trilharam da minha boca pelo meu pescoço, onde ele mordiscou por algum tempo antes de avançar. Ele beijou meus seios, mas não tentou mais do que isso - eu apreciei o gesto. Além disso, minha mente estava preocupada com as suas mãos. Uma cobria um peito enquanto a outra descia pela minha barriga. Eu fiquei tensa quando sua boca avançou para ela também. Eu mesma tinha testado várias posições, para ver qual exporia a minha flacidez e qual me deixaria à vontade em ficar nua com ele. Deitada nas minhas costas era a melhor opção, mas a maneira como sua mão se movia, ele alcançaria o pote de geleia a qualquer momento. Ele deve ter sentido minha tensão, porque ele fez uma pausa para olhar para mim, um sorriso sexy no seu rosto quando ele baixou seus lábios para o meu estômago. Eu o observei deixar beijinhos amáveis por todo ele antes de provocar meu umbigo com sua língua. E então toda a tensão foi aliviada quando ele se dirigiu para o sul com um sorriso ainda mais sexy.

Eu queria que a nossa primeira vez fosse perfeita, assim como o nosso amor. Eu amaria dizer que foi a melhor experiência que eu já tive, como foi tudo que ele fez. Nós não tivemos uma entrada feliz que imediatamente trouxe orgasmos múltiplos. Em vez disso, houve dor lancinante. Prendi a respiração e tentei lutar contra as lágrimas, pensando que passaria em uma dessas dores muito boas. Isso não aconteceu. Ele saiu de mim e segurou-me com ternura enquanto as lágrimas escapavam dos meus olhos cerrados.

"Shhh... está tudo bem, querida. Você não está pronta para isso. Está tudo bem. Nós vamos esperar..." Suas palavras eram para me acalmar, mas só me fizeram sentir pior. Eu era completamente inadequada. E eu nunca o quis mais. Quando ele beijou minhas lágrimas e acariciou meu cabelo, eu me virei para o meu lado para abraçá-lo mais perto de mim. Nós nos beijamos e nos tocamos e beijamos um pouco mais e então encontramos o nosso nicho e...

"Ahhhhh!" Edward riu como uma criança ao meu lado. Seu peito estava brilhando e seu sorriso não era nada que eu já tivesse visto. Eu me joguei em cima dele para apreciar sua beleza, de perto. "Estou muito suado." Ele alertou.

"Mmm. Eu notei." Beijei seu queixo. Seu pescoço. Seu peito. "Salgado." Eu provoquei.

"Bella..." Ele agarrou-me e delicadamente virou-nos, então ele estava em cima, olhando para mim. "Você é tão bonita".

Sua voz era tão emocional, tão sincera, meus olhos imediatamente lacrimejaram.

"Você está dolorida?" Ele sussurrou, cheio de preocupação.

"De uma maneira boa." Sorri através das minhas lágrimas. "Eu realmente amo você, Edward. Você é tão... eu nunca..."

"Eu também." Ele me deu um beijo suave enquanto seus dedos arrastavam para cima e para baixo do meu lado. "Eu sei que esta não foi a melhor experiência para você. Vai ficar melhor".

"Eu sei. Meu corpo não está acostumado com objetos estranhos." Eu sorri, correndo meus dedos pelo seu cabelo selvagem. "É preciso prática".

"Isso significou muito para mim." Ele não estava brincando comigo, então eu o beijei com toda a emoção que eu senti até que ele colapsou, sua testa pressionada na minha. "Eu nunca vou machucá-la, Bella".

"Eu sei disso, querido..."

"Eu nunca vou bagunçar com você, ou trai-la de forma alguma".

"Eu também não. Eu prometo a você".

"Bom. Porque meu Plano... Plano Bella – é para sempre".

"Eu sei disso. Isso é exatamente como eu quero isso".

Seu sorriso brincalhão assumiu, o lado sério dele aplacado. "Você acabou comigo por enquanto?"

Eu fiz uma careta para ele. "Nunca!" Nós nos beijamos e rimos um pouco. "Você não tem que trabalhar, não é?"

Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Eu estava indo buscar Juliet. Eu não consegui vê-la muito hoje. Eu sinto falta dela".

Mordi meu lábio quando as lágrimas ameaçaram cair novamente. "Edward - você precisa saber o quanto eu amo como você é com ela. É como... você nunca pensa nela como um incômodo..."

"Ela não é!" Ele protestou. "Ela é parte de _você_! Não importa o quanto eu goste dos momentos a sós com você, ou momentos românticos... Juliet faz parte do Plano também. Sempre".

"Eu gostaria de ter conhecido você, ohhh... quinze meses atrás." Abri um sorriso enquanto eu puxava seu cabelo.

Seus olhos não podiam esconder que ele estava trabalhando através do que aquilo significava. Ele entendeu que eu queria que Juliet fosse o bebê meu e dele juntos. "Se tivéssemos nos conhecido naquela época, tudo seria diferente. Bella, eu não poderia amá-la mais se ela viesse de mim... mas ela não seria Juliet. Compreende? Eu amo a minha Luz do Sol, como ela é".

Eu olhei para ele com a intensidade que ele muitas vezes utilizava em mim. "Honestamente não incomoda você que ela veio de outro cara?"

"Ela veio de _você_. E agora ela está com a gente." Ele deu um aceno afirmativo e beijou a ponta do meu nariz antes de sair da cama.

Eu deitei de lado, não dando a mínima para a protuberância pelancuda na metade do meu corpo e o observei com grande admiração pelo seu corpo lindo que combinava com a pessoa linda que ele era. "Edward, eu gostaria que nós tivéssemos um bebê juntos".

No início, eu não estava certa de que ele ouviu a minha revelação, já que ele estava meio dentro do seu armário. Ele saiu puxando um par de jeans. Ele sentou ao meu lado na cama enquanto puxava uma camiseta sobre a sua cabeça. Então ele olhou para mim. Desviou o olhar brevemente e olhou de volta com seus olhos brilhando ainda mais. "Algum..." Ele olhou para baixo e riu enquanto sua voz rachou. "Algum dia, nós teremos outro bebê – juntos. Até lá, temos Juliet com quem nos preocupar. Eu já volto com ela..."

Eu só posso imaginar o que Rosalie pensou quando ela o avistou. Tudo nele, do seu cabelo selvagem, para o rubor em suas bochechas, à maneira como ele caminhou para fora do apartamento, gritavam que ele tinha acabado de fazer sexo. E ele estava daquele jeito - _satisfeito_ - por minha causa. Eu, comum, desajeitada, barriga de geleia. _EU! _Eu rolei na sua cama fodidamente grande, rindo como uma louca. Exatamente quando eu pensei que não poderia ter um dia melhor, um como esse aconteceu. Sim. Eu definitivamente poderia lidar com mais dias como este.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_*suspirando*_

_Bella e Edward finalmente tiveram seu momento juntos... e agora Juliet tem oficialmente um pai, já que ele deixou bem claro que ela faz parte do Plano Bella tb._

_Deixem reviews e até sábado!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	31. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

"Edward! Você pode ajudar?" Eu gritei quando o conteúdo do topo do meu armário vacilou na borda. Eu estava esticada tão alto como eu poderia conseguir tentando manter a pilha no topo, mas eu estava prestes a perder a batalha.

Ele entrou correndo, carregando Juliet. "O que é... oh... hum, você pode pegá-la?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Se eu me mudar, tudo vai cair. Depressa! Estou tendo uma cãibra!"

Ele depositou Juliet em seu berço e me resgatou. Ela protestou, claro. Ninguém ousava interferir com o tempo Luz do Sol/Edward – regras dela, é claro. "Luz do Sol, você e eu seremos inseparáveis por todo o fim de semana. A mamãe precisa de mim apenas por pouco tempo, ok?"

Simplesmente ouvindo a voz dele, ela parou de chorar e sentou-se. Ela olhou fixamente para ele através das barras, três dedos em sua boca. "Ela engasgou-se ontem, eu te disse? Eu juro que ela está tentando colocar sua mão inteira lá dentro".

"Os dentes dela estão nascendo." Ele gritou quando puxou a mala que eu estava atrás sem o menor esforço. "Precisa de mais alguma coisa daqui de cima?"

Retornei seu sorriso e balancei a cabeça. "Eu deveria ter apenas a deixado cair. Eu preciso passar por isso para decidir o que está sendo jogado e o que está se mudando." Limpei o suor que tinha se desenvolvido em minha testa da minha luta. Ele estava tão fresco como um pepino.

"Mais tarde." Ele me puxou em sua direção para um beijo prolongado. "Nós vamos enfrentar isso depois que seu trabalho estiver terminado. Então, você tem uma preferência quanto ao local onde Juliet e eu passaremos os próximos três dias?"

Minha sobrancelha subiu. "Você a levará para algum lugar?"

Ele sorriu com seu jeito sexy e travesso e beijou a ponta do meu nariz. "Eu pensei em levá-la em uma turnê mundial pelos parques da Disney. Depois talvez visitar o Centro Espacial Kennedy e ver se conseguimos pegar o próximo ônibus..."

"Uh-huh." Eu balancei a cabeça para ele com um sorriso. "Contanto que vocês estejam de volta na segunda-feira".

Ele se inclinou para esfregar seu nariz no meu pescoço. "Não se preocupe. Nós estaremos aqui. E exatamente tão ansiosos para ver você, acredite em mim." Suas mãos arrastaram para baixo para a parte de trás do meu shorts e deram um aperto nas minhas nádegas. "Você não está levando aquele maiô, não é? Eu não quero todos aqueles modelos masculinos babando sobre o que é meu".

Puxei a cabeça dele para cima para encontrar sua boca com a minha, beijando-o com avidez. "Estou tão feliz que Jazz veio para levar Juliet ontem." Ele tinha chegado pouco depois que Edward chegou em casa do hospital e perguntou se podia 'pegar emprestada' a minha filha, alegando que Alice o tinha enviado com uma lista para o supermercado orgânico. Ele imaginou que se ele tivesse um bebê com ele, ele receberia ajuda muito mais fácil. Isso soou suspeito, mas qualquer que fosse a sua tática, eu sabia que ele cuidaria bem dela. E isso tinha deixado Edward e eu, afortunadamente, sozinhos no meu apartamento. O ato sexual de fato foi melhor na segunda vez, embora ainda mais doloroso do que eu teria pensado. Mas ele foi simplesmente tão doce e amoroso em suas ações. Eu, entretanto, preferia a cama dele em vez da minha.

"Como está a perna? Está com cãibra? Posso massageá-la para você." Sua voz era melosa e seus dedos avançaram na minha bunda mais uma vez.

"Realmente tentador, Dr. Cullen." Meus dedos enroscaram através do seu cabelo quando eu me estiquei até ficar ainda mais perto dele. "Você realmente vai me fazer sentir sua falta".

Juliet bateu seu chocalho ruidosamente ao longo das barras do seu berço e praticou seu mais recente movimento que Jasper havia ensinado a ela na noite passada - soprando bolhas de cuspir em uma tentativa de fazer o som que ela gostava quando assopravam sua barriga. Nós pressionamos nossas testas juntas, sorrindo para os olhos um do outro.

"Você estará tão envolvida no trabalho que você quase não notará que não estamos com você." Edward disse com uma voz suave. "Não gaste todo o seu tempo se preocupando conosco, ok?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, meus olhos fechados apertados para que eu não deixasse as lágrimas ameaçando sair. Eu não podia arriscar falar nada.

"Então, você está bem comigo a levando para visitar Cammie, certo? Minha mãe perguntou se eu poderia levá-la para a casa de praia por um dia também. Eu poderia combinar os dois, pegar Cammie e Kate no caminho. Rose quer um pouco de tempo também. Mas eu quero um dia apenas eu e minha Luz do Sol – sem visitantes. É quando eu deveria esperar Charlie?"

Eu não pude deixar de rir. Ele provavelmente estava chamando isso de um direito. "Eu espero que vocês consigam o seu dia juntos, exatamente como você quer. E se eu não tiver armazenado leite suficiente?"

"Eu tenho a fórmula de soja".

"Nós não testamos nela o suficiente..."

"Se acabar, eu encomendarei um pouco mais. Você terá a sua bomba de mama com você, apenas envie por FedEx para nós o seu produto." Ele parou de me provocar e beijou minha testa. "Ela ficará bem".

"Você disse que ela está com os dentes nascendo?"

Ele balançou a cabeça com um sorriso simpático. "Eu não vou deixá-los aparecer antes de você voltar, eu prometo".

"E se ela precisar de mim?" Eu choraminguei pateticamente.

Ele passou os braços em volta de mim, acariciando meu cabelo. "Ela sempre precisará de você, Bella. Mas ela sobreviverá a esses dias comigo".

Eu sabia disso. Eu sabia que ela ficaria bem. Eu sabia que Edward estava ansioso para esse tempo junto com ela e eu queria que ele tivesse isso também... isso não tornava mais fácil dizer adeus.

Depois de colocar Juliet na cama, nós nos enrolamos juntos no sofá e fizemos uma lista de desejos e necessidades para a nossa futura casa. Edward estava claramente tentando tirar minha mente de deixá-los na manhã seguinte. Ele não me enganava nada e ele teve algum sucesso com isso.

"Três quartos, de acordo?" Eu cliquei a caneta na minha mão várias vezes, irritando a mim mesma.

"Hum, eu estava pensando em quatro".

"Quatro?"

"Um para nós..." Ele me provocou com seu sorriso Dr. Smexy que ainda fazia meu coração palpitar e enviava meus hormônios correndo para preparar a entrada. "Um para Juliet, é claro. Um terceiro para um futuro filho?"

Eu o parei com um beijo. Esta foi a primeira vez que ele mencionou ter um bebê juntos desde que eu soltei isso imediatamente depois de fazer sexo. Tinha me incomodado que não só o meu tempo foi atroz, mas que eu estava sendo extremamente presunçosa. Talvez ele não quisesse outro filho. Talvez levar nós duas fosse o suficiente. Talvez...

Ele quebrou meus pensamentos e meu beijo com uma risada. "Então, o terceito quarto é um sim? Nós vamos usá-lo?"

Eu enterrei minha cabeça contra o seu pescoço, aninhando-me. "Eu gostaria de fazer uso do terceiro quarto, definitivamente".

"Eu _amaria _fazer uso do terceiro quarto." Ele falou suavemente contra o meu cabelo. Senti seus lábios pressionando contra mim mais e mais. "E o quarto quarto..."

"Sim!" Eu levantei a cabeça para olhar para ele. "Para que é o quarto quarto? Quantos bebês você quer?"

Seu sorriso Smexy rapidamente virou-se para um tímido, bochechas avermelhadas e tudo. "Vou aceitar o que quer que você me dê, Bella. E mimarei cada um deles. Mas o quarto quarto não é para bebês ou crianças. É uma sala de trabalho para você. Eu acho que é importante manter seu trabalho separado da nossa sala de estar. Juliet saberá que quando a mamãe está lá, é hora de trabalho. Eu tentarei manter isso em mente também." Seu sorriso voltou e ele inclinou a cabeça para me beijar.

"Eu quero uma cozinha como a de Esme. Aberta e iluminada. Muito vidro".

"E um quintal cercado para Juliet brincar".

"Nós deveríamos ter uma piscina!" Oh! Filtro! Eu estava pedindo muito com muito pouco a contribuir.

Ele sorriu e pegou a caneta da minha mão. "Nós definitivamente devemos ter uma piscina".

"Isso tornará tudo mais caro, porém... nós podemos sempre ir à casa de praia dos seus pais quando quisermos levar Juliet para nadar".

"Pfft! Não são apenas nas crianças que eu estou pensando." Eu assisti uma sobrancelha derivar para cima maliciosamente. "Desde a primeira vez que vi você em um maiô, eu tive essa fantasia..."

Minha sobrancelha levantou da mesma maneira. "É isso mesmo?"

"Mm-hmm. Nós precisamos de uma piscina. E uma babá. Eu não estou preparado para realizar minha fantasia na piscina dos meus pais".

Peguei a caneta de volta dele e escrevi _'PISCINA!'_ em letras gigantescas no topo. "Precisamos de uma piscina. E cerejeiras".

Ele gargalhou. "Como é que minha fantasia da piscina levou você a pensar em cerejeiras? Existe algo que você não está me dizendo? Você tem um fetiche por cereja? Você gosta de ser alimentada com cerejas durante o sexo... ou elas são para eu comer?"

Senti-me corando e enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos. "Gah! Eu sou uma criança quando se trata de você me seduzir".

"Eu não vou seduzir você, Bella. Eu estou brincando com você. E eu amo suas reações a ambos. Você é perfeita para mim. Absolutamente perfeita." Seus dedos longos traçaram no meu rosto e arrastaram para baixo pelo meu pescoço, provocando-me arrepios. "Podemos plantar todas as cerejeiras que você quiser, para qualquer fim".

"Tortas." Eu murmurei quando as pontas dos seu dedos mergulharam em meu decote. "Eu faço tortas de cereja realmente boas. É a favorita de Charlie".

"Mm-hmm." Ele murmurou quando seus lábios encontraram os meus. "Tenho certeza que será a minha favorita também." Ele pegou a caneta da minha mão e a jogou e o bloco de notas no chão antes de deitar-me no sofá. Empoleirado em cima de mim, ele olhava para mim com adoração. "Eu adoro tudo sobre você, Bella. Como você faz tortas." Sua cabeça mergulhou para me beijar. "Como você faz bebês." Um beijo mais profundo. "Como você faz amor".

Eu não tinha feito sexo em um sofá desde a sala de recreação da casa do meu primeiro namorado sério. Ele tinha me comprado flores que me fizeram espirrar, pediu comida que era muito picante para uma noite romântica e alugou um filme que pretendia ser sexy, mas só me fez corar e rir histericamente. Este foi tããããão muito melhor. Esse foi _real_. Ok, então ainda não houve grandes fogos de artifício na Holanda, mas houve estrelinhas! E uma vez que estivéssemos em nossa casa perfeita, com privacidade e a cama fodidamente enorme de Edward, eu tinha fé que eu ofuscaria toda e qualquer exibição do Quatro de Julho ao longo da história.

"Tem certeza que você não quer que a gente a leve para o aeroporto?" Edward enfiou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha enquanto eu amamentava Juliet uma última vez antes de partir.

"Só vai tornar mais difícil." Um engasgo com uma fungada alta. "Eu não posso fazer isso!"

"Você pode, Bella... você pode." Seus braços estavam ao nosso redor e eu fui inundada com pensamentos duplos. Eu amava o apoio que ele dava. Ele tornava tão simples para eu ter o meu bolo e comê-lo. Meu bebê não poderia ficar em melhor cuidado. Ao mesmo tempo, como eu poderia passar três _DIAS _inteiros sem eles?

"Então, eu estava pensando..." Este era o seu método de distração. Eu estava familiarizado com isso e sorri através das minhas lágrimas. "Como você se sente sobre eu movendo o berço de Juliet para o meu apartamento no fim de semana? Nós vamos nos mudar no próximo par de semanas, de qualquer maneira, e estar lá poderia distraí-la de sentir tanta falta de você. Você está bem com isso?"

As lágrimas começaram todas de novo... ele era o homem mais pensativo e atencioso na existência.

Alice perturbou-me durante as cinco horas inteiras de voo para Nova York, tentando eliminar as manchas de choro do meu rosto. Havia uma razão pela qual eu estava por trás da lente da câmera. Graças a Deus. Eu tinha um sentimento de que eu estaria manchada pela próxima semana.

Eu liguei assim que desembarcamos. Eu estava no telefone antes de eu sequer pegar minha mala. E novamente quando eu estava no meu quarto - eu poderia desempacotar mais tarde. Liguei novamente antes de ela dormir. "Você está ficando aborrecido comigo?"

"Nem um pouco. Eu sempre fico feliz de ouvir sua voz." Eu podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dele. Isso me fez sorrir. E chorar.

"Eu a perdi? Você já a colocou para dormir?"

"Você está brincando? A festa está apenas começando!"

Ele tinha que estar brincando novamente. Meus ouvidos se animaram. Havia vozes! "Edward... o que está acontecendo aí?"

Sua risada suave derramou sobre a linha telefônica. Meu coração disparou. "Querida, relaxe. Emmett e Jasper estão aqui, isso é tudo. Eles vieram para me dar uma mão com o berço, agora eles estão brincando com Juliet para cansá-la. Uma vez que ela dormir, nós vamos encomendar uma pizza e assistir um filme... se eles ficarem acordados por tempo suficiente. Acho que ela os está cansando mais do que eles a estão cansando." Ouvi a risada saborosa no fundo e eu ri e chorei e ri mais um pouco.

"Dê um beijo nela por mim".

"Eu darei. Bella? Quem vai me dar o meu?"

"Ninguém. Ouviu?" Eu o repreendi de forma provocante. "Guarde-se para mim".

"Para sempre." Ele sussurrou e fez meu coração doer por ele.

Rosalie atendeu quando eu liguei na nossa pausa para o almoço do dia seguinte. Era tarde - estávamos em um caminho e não queria arruiná-lo seguindo um cronograma rigoroso. Eu tinha que admitir, uma vez que eu estava no modo Bella Professional, era muito fantástico.

"Bella! Como está indo aí? Você está amando Nova York? A sessão de fotos está indo bem?" Rosalie soava brilhante e animada e tenho certeza que Edward a aconselhou a manter-me focada no trabalho.

"É muito maravilhoso, sim. Como está... onde está..."

"Juliet está indo muito bem, querida. Edward disse que ela teve um período chorando no início da manhã, mas eles superaram isso. Ela é toda sorrisos agora, embora eu tenho certeza que ele não é. Ele está no banheiro masculino, trocando a fralda dela. Nós estamos fazendo compras!"

Eu sorri pensando nele fazendo tal coisa de papai. Ele estaria sorrindo também, eu sabia disso. "O que vocês estão comprando?"

Uma risada veio de Rose. "Você tem que perguntar?"

"Rosalie! Ela não precisa de mais roupas! Nós precisaremos empacotar em breve e quanto menos tivermos para mudar, melhor." Ela a mimava. Todo mundo fazia isso. Mas todos eles tinham boas intenções, então eu não podia ficar muito irritada.

"É por isso que eu estou comprando maior! Vamos simplesmente mantê-las na casa de Edward e você só terá que mudar uma vez. Eu peguei algumas revistas de imóveis reais para passar quando você voltar. Eu realmente espero que você me deixe fazer o quarto de Juliet para você na nova casa!"

Revistas de imóveis reais. A irmã do meu namorado estava fazendo compras pré-imóvel para nós. Minha vida tinha se tornado surreal. "Não vá exagerar, isso é tudo que peço".

"Pfft! Edward encontrou um trilho realmente impressionante para a cama. Ele disse que ela gosta de tirar sonecas com ele quando ele passa as noites, mas com ela sendo tão móvel agora... isso é perfeito! E nós compramos alguns livros para ela - nunca é cedo demais, certo?"

Eu tive que concordar. Com ambos. Eu tinha um lugar real macio em obervar os dois durante seus cochilos juntos. Agora eles podiam fazer isso com segurança, mesmo que ela rolasse demais e ele estivesse dormindo. Deus, meu coração doía para vê-los juntos. Peguei meu iPod e rolei pelas fotos que eu tinha carregado para levar comigo. Quando eu terminei com Rosalie, olhei para cima para encontrar Victoria, a coordenadora de moda, dando uma olhadinha na minha tela.

"Sua família?"

Eu balancei a cabeça com orgulho.

"Seu bebê tem seus olhos. E sorriso! Ela é linda." Nós rolamos através de mais um par. "Ela ama o papai dela, hein? Todas as meninas amam. Você pode ver isso nos olhos dela, como ela olha para ele. Muito atenta para uma pequenina assim. Ela conseguirá tudo o que ela quiser do papai!"

Eu sorri graciosamente para Victoria e não neguei nada. Juliet pertencia a Edward e não era só eu que podia ver que ela o amava como seu papai. Comecei a desejar, pela milésima vez, que ele _fosse _pai dela, mas antes que eu pudesse ficar muito emocional enquanto me lembrava do discurso dele sobre ela não sendo sua Luz do Sol-perfeita-como-ela-é se as coisas fossem diferentes - nós fomos chamadas de volta a trabalhar.

Naquela noite, eu sonhei com uma casa cheia de bebês, cada um com seu próprio quarto, projetados pessoalmente por Tia Rose. Edward vagava de quarto em quarto com um saco de fraldas pendurado através dele em estilo carteiro e um bebê em cada braço. Ele usava um grande sorriso estúpido e seus olhos brilhavam com orgulho e felicidade pura. Ele parou quando passamos no corredor e deu-me um beijo doce antes de dobrar e beijar meu estômago grosseiramente alargado. Ele beijou seu caminho para baixo da protuberância e focou no meu umbigo saliente. Era do tamanho de um limão. Pressionando seu rosto contra a minha barriga, ele falou baixinho para o limão antes de beijá-lo também.

Quando o Edward do sonho levantou, eu tive que torcer o pescoço para olhar para cima bem dentro dos seus olhos esmeralda intensos. Ele parecia enorme em cima de mim e isso era desconfortável, mas eu não podia deixar de olhar de volta na profundidade daqueles olhos. Eles me envolveram com seu amor. _'Você está pronta para fazer isso de novo?'_ Sua voz era suave e, por um segundo, eu não sabia a que ele estava se referindo... então a primeira contração atingiu. _'Eu sei que você está com dor, minha doce Bella. Mas isso vai acabar, eu prometo. Dias como este valem a pena'._

Sentei-me ereta na cama, segurando meu estômago enquanto outra cólica atingia. "Fodidament perfeito." Eu murmurei quando fiz meu caminho para o banheiro. "Por que não ter sua menstruação junta no trabalho? Ugh! Eu odeio meu corpo estúpido." Hormônios e pensamentos de Edward e bebês ativaram todas as torneiras e quando eu despejei o leite ordenhado pelo ralo, senti como se minhas lágrimas nunca parariam. Eu sentia falta de Juliet. Eu sentia falta de Edward. E, ainda por cima, eu tinha cólicas assassinas. Quando caí de volta na cama para esperar o Advil surtir efeito, um sorriso se espalhou pelo meu rosto lembrando do meu sonho. "Meu Deus... ele é um conversador de barriga – eu simplesmente sei disso!" Eu voltei a dormir com boas lembranças de Juliet dentro de mim. Meu próximo sonho foi uma lembrança daqueles dias, só que, desta vez, Edward estava sussurrando palavras doces para a sua Luz do Sol lá enquanto eu esfregava círculos no sentido horário e ela dançava. Brilhante!

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

Minha irmã foi muito gentil sobre eu a chutando para fora. Eu tinha necessitado da ajuda dela em levar Juliet e toda a nossa compra para cima, mas eu realmente queria que este dia fosse apenas nós. Eu sabia que tinha ficado olhando para o relógio durante todas as compras e fiquei contente que nós tivéssemos voltado com um pequeno momento para brincar antes de Juliet precisar do seu almoço. Estabeleci seu novo brinquedo de academia e sentei no chão com ela enquanto ela tomava tudo. Havia coisas para olhar em toda a volta dela e ela podia sentar ou deitar para brincar. Ela pareceu gostar de bater os desenhos de peixes brilhantes nas almofadas no chão. Eu cerquei a academia de todos os lados com almofadas no caso de ela tombar enquanto estivesse sentada. A última coisa que eu queria era que Bella voltasse para casa e encontrasse seu bebê com um galo.

Ela podia sentar-se independentemente muito bem, mas a sua ambição às vezes excedia suas habilidades. Ela inclinou muitas vezes quando algo novo chamou sua atenção e ela estendeu a mão para isso. Cada vez, eu a alcançava e a estabelecia de volta para cima e colocava um beijo em sua cabeça antes de reassegurá-la com o que tinha capturado sua atenção.

Ela tombou mais uma vez e pareceu se contentar em ficar na sua barriga por algum tempo. Eu me estiquei na minha também, sorrindo para ela. Sua mão estendeu para pegar meus lábios e eu mordisquei as pontas dos seus dedos. Eu amava o som da sua risada mais do que qualquer outro som no mundo. Isso imediatamente me fez sorrir e sentir-me ridiculamente piegas - o tempo todo. Sua risada misturou com um pouco de barulho enquanto ela se aproximava da hora do almoço. Passamos pela mesma pequena batalha que nós tivemos como a primeira coisa na manhã.

"Eu sei, Luz do Sol, eu sei." Sussurrei suavemente enquanto ela fungava ao redor do mamilo de silicone. Eu acariciei a cabeça dela enquanto ela cedeu e bebeu, assim como Bella fazia nela enquanto ela amamentava. Isso pareceu acalmá-la um pouco mais, mas não o suficiente para acalmá-la em um cochilo sem problemas. "Você sente falta da mamãe, não é?" Seus grandes olhos brilharam à menção de 'mamãe'. "Eu sinto falta da mamãe também." Eu a puxei para cima do meu ombro e peguei meu telefone para olhar para as fotos dela. Os olhos de Juliet brilharam e ela estendeu a mão para ele. Poderia ter sido o fato de que ela estava fascinada com o meu telefone, ponto final, mas eu disse a mim mesmo que o bebê mais brilhante do mundo sabia que essas eram imagens da sua mãe e, já que ela não estava aqui, esta era a próxima coisa melhor. Eu trouxe o telefone conosco para o quarto.

Deitados face a face, nós dois olhávamos para a encantadora dama que desesperadamente sentíamos falta. "Mamãe é linda, exatamente como você." Eu sussurrei. Seus olhos encontraram os meus mais uma vez e eu fiquei preso com uma ideia. "Você sabe o que deixaria a mamãe muuuito feliz? Eu sei! Vamos praticar... temos todo o fim de semana. Eu sei que você pode fazer isso. Pela mamãe." Levantei os dedos dela até os meus lábios e repeti, "Mamãe".

Ela sorriu e chutou seus pés enquanto eu repetia uma e outra vez. Então eu mudei para apenas o som de "mmm", mantendo a mão dela na minha boca para sentir isso e depois a removi para ela ver meus lábios. "Você pode tentar? Diga mmm... mmmaaa..." Eu recebi mais sorrisos e uma risada ou duas, mas nenhum som parecido com o meu. "Está tudo bem, Luz do Sol. Nós continuaremos trabalhando nisso." Nós nos aconchegamos e tiramos uma soneca juntos. Uma tarde perfeita. Charlie apareceu brevemente em meados da noite. Ele não ficou tempo suficiente para interferir com o meu tempo com a Luz do Sol e não fez parecer muito óbvio que ele estava me verificando. Eu gostei disso.

Esme estava esperando ansiosamente a nossa chegada cedo na manhã seguinte. Rosalie pegaria Cammie e a traria mais tarde; Kate estava tendo um tempo difícil com os enjoos matinais, então ela estava duvidosa. Juliet gemeu e se agarrou a mim quando Esme tentou pegá-la para um abraço.

"Desculpe, mãe. Os dentes dela estão nascendo e ela sente falta de Bella terrivelmente. Ela se animará para você em poucos minutos, certo, Luz do Sol?" Eu acariciei a cabeça dela quando abracei minha mãe conosco. "Vovó Esme ama você, você sabe. Não a faça se sentir mal!"

Ela sorriu para mim calorosamente enquanto esfregava minhas costas. "Vovó Esme _ama _vocês dois e nenhum de vocês jamais poderia me fazer sentir mal. Estou tão feliz que você a trouxe para uma visita, Edward. Você também fez sua irmã muito feliz, pedindo a ela para acompanhá-lo nas compras ontem. Você está simplesmente agradando todas as mulheres em sua vida ultimamente, não é?"

_Uma das minhas mulheres eu não estou conseguindo agradar quase frequentemente o bastante..._ No entanto, a última noite de Bella em casa foi uma surpresa agradável. Duas noites em uma fileira, graças ao artifício ridículo de Jasper precisar de Juliet para ajuda com as compras de supermercado orgânico – embora ridículo, isso nos proporcionou um tempo feliz juntos que eu, por exemplo, precisava desesperadamente.

Eu segurei meu sorriso quando pensei muito que eu queria conseguir encontrar uma casa e, finalmente, ter um quarto para nós mesmos. Charlie não tinha que preocupar-se com o 'morar juntos' - no condomínio, de qualquer maneira. Uma vez que estávamos em um apartamento, não havia sequer um lugar para irmos para a intimidade quando prendíamos uma babá por algumas horas. Nosso arranjo de vida seria melhor descrito como 'companheiros de quarto frustrados' do que 'residentes'. Mas eu não estava reclamando... muito. Por mais que eu quisesse mais de Bella agora que nós realmente tínhamos um par de rodadas, ainda mais, eu queria que ela ficasse mais confortável com isso. E isso não podia acontecer até que estivéssemos juntos com mais regularidade.

Tenho certeza que minhas bochechas brilhavam quando saí do meu devaneio privado quando Juliet colocou sua mão molhada no meu rosto. "Você deveria ver como ela senta sozinha agora, mãe. E ela está tentando empurrar-se para cima em seus braços..."

"Você estará engatinhando logo, querida! Isso é maravilhoso!" Esme sorriu para Juliet e recebeu um sorriso babado em troca. "Ela está batendo todos os seus marcos - a prematuridade dela não a deixou para trás em nada, não é?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Ela ainda é pequena para a idade dela, mas todo o resto está ótimo. Você é apenas pequena, como a mamãe, certo, Luz do Sol?" Os olhos dela observavam minha boca com interesse. Sorri brevemente antes de repetir as palavras. "Como mamãe... mmmaaa... mmmãããeee." Juliet riu e enfiou sua mão de volta em sua boca. Não imitando.

Ela se animou com Vovó Esme num piscar de olhos e até permitiu que ela desse sua mamadeira. Os olhos dela estavam fixos em mim o tempo todo enquanto eu me sentei próximo ao lado delas, mas ela bebeu tudo de Esme e a balançou com um arroto do porte de Emmett. "Oh Meu Deus! Tio Emmett não te ensinou isso, não é?"

Eu ri com ela. "Ela não pegou nenhum dos maus hábitos dele ainda. Este é próprio dela - ela é rval dele, não uma aluna. Eu poderia matar Jasper por ensiná-la a assoprar fazendo bolhas agora, no entanto. Com a quantidade de baba que ela está fazendo, você fica ensopado se ela faz isso em qualquer lugar perto de você".

Minha mãe tinha que ver por si mesma. Nós ainda estávamos rindo e nos esfregando quando Rosalie chegou com Cammie. Juliet teve uma explosão de baba, pulverizando todos com sua nova capacidade. Quanto mais elas riram, mais ela pulverizava e então ria de si mesma. Toda vez que ela ria aquela pequena gargalhada dela, todo mundo ria, e então ela pulverizava novamente. Isso teria durado horas se um mergulho não fosse sugerido.

Quando Juliet cochilou, Esme levou Cammie para dentro para um lanche e deixou eu e Rosalie olhando através de algumas das suas revistas de imóveis.

"Garrett pode encontrar tudo o que você quiser. Ele diz que os preços estão caindo na área em que você está procurando. Ótimo momento para compra, não tão ótimo para vender".

Eu fiz uma careta. "Isso significa que eu não conseguirei o que eu paguei pelo apartmento no condomínio." Garrett era o nosso cara para o setor imobiliário. Ele trabalhava em uma pequena empresa na qual Kate costumava fazer a contabilidade - é assim que eles se conheceram. Trabalhando da sua maneira, ele foi capaz de proporcionar-lhes renda suficiente para que Kate pudesse sair de lá e ir trabalhar com Rosalie, como elas estiveram falando por anos. Foi o arranjo perfeito para ela, já que ela poderia fazer a contabilidade de Rosalie de casa, se necessário.

Rose zombou do meu resmungar. "Por favor. Aquele prédio é cobiçado. Você não terá nenhum problema. Bella disse que o agente de Alice já arranjou uma nova sub-locação para o apartamento dela. Você ficará bem. Você já pensou sobre o que você quer?"

Eu sorri largamente e puxei a lista do meu bolso. Rosalie passou a trabalhar com suas bandeiras adesivas marcando todas as propriedades que atendessem as nossas necessidades. "Bella está bem comigo ajudando vocês na caça à casa? Ela parecia bem ao telefone".

Eu dei de ombros. "Acho que ela está se acostumando com a intromissão da minha família".

"Nós não nos _intrometemos, _Edward. Nós assessoramos. Porque nós amamos você, Cara de Bunda." O olhar indignado no rosto da minha irmã me fez gargalhar. Eu a puxei para cima da sua cadeira com a pretensão de dar-lhe um abraço. Em vez disso, eu a levantei fora dos seus pés e dei uma corrida até a piscina com ela gritando e rindo e esmurrando-me com os punhos até atingirmos a água. Rosalie nunca mudaria. E eu a adorava e seus modos intrometidos.

Como eu assumi que aconteceria, minha mãe me convenceu a permanecer durante a noite. Eu tinha feito uma mala, no caso provável de isso ocorrer, então não foi um grande problema e isso deixou minha mãe muito feliz. Com ela e meu pai para divertir Juliet, isso também me deu a chance de ter um bom bate-papo pelo celular com Bella em sua ligação à noite. Ela estava chorosa quando ligou, mas consegui que ela falasse sobre o trabalho para tirar sua mente de sentir tanto a falta de Juliet. Logo ela estava conversando animadamente sobre os locais das fotos e o quanto Alice ficou fabulosa nas roupas. Falou-se de uma chamada de volta para uma versão masculina deste layout no futuro. Fiquei emocionado por ela e tão orgulhoso que ela fosse capaz de descobrir isso. Na verdade, eu ansiava por vê-la também. Não poderia vir cedo o bastante para mim.

Tomamos o café da manhã com Carlisle antes de ele sair para o trabalho e depois eu levei Juliet para um passeio na praia. Eu amava as caminhadas cedo de manhã aqui. Melhor hora do dia, antes que o sol fosse totalmente para cima. Era pacífico assistir as ondas rolando e desaparecendo de volta. Eram os únicos sons além dos gorgolejos e arrulhos de Juliet.

Pensei em outro método para ensinar a ela o som de 'mmm' para 'mamãe', ela estaria em casa no final do dia e eu realmente esperava ter esta surpresa pronta para ela. Eu beijei a bochecha dela, fazendo o som de 'mmm' uma e outra vez enquanto ela ria, e então eu apresentei minha bochecha para ela. Eu recebi uma tentativa babada de um beijo, mas nenhum som com isso. "Ah! Você está me matando, criança!" Eu gritei dramaticamente. Mais risadinhas.

"Tudo bem. Sério agora, Juliet. Nós temos que trabalhar nisso." Sentei-me na areia e a segurei de frente para mim, saltando-a para cima e para baixo enquanto ela cavava os dedos dos pés na areia. Ao contrário de Cammie, ela amou isso. Cada vez que ela vinha para cima, eu a beijava com um som de _'mmmah'_. Continuamos por mais tempo do que eu pensava e quando me dei conta da hora, desisti do meu esforço para o momento e levantei, escovando a areia fora de nós. Eu não pude resistir a tirar mais algumas fotos disso, no entanto.

"Vocês são adoráveis juntos".

A voz me assustou, não só porque eu não tinha percebido que não estávamos mais sozinhos, mas porque eu a reconheci. Segurei Juliet perto de mim, instintivamente protetor, e me virei para Tanya. Eu esperava hostilidade, pelo menos, um olhar presunçoso. Em vez disso, ela parecia... reflexiva? E determinada a conversar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam desse capítulo? Bella deixando Juliet "sozinha", Edward conseguindo passar um fim de semana inteirinho com sua Luz do Sol... será que ele vai conseguir que ela fale mamãe?_

_Bem, essa história está no alerta de 136 pessoas que possuem conta no FF, como vc´s podem ver lá em cima (logo abaixo da sinopse da fic), portanto, acho que está na hora de algumas pessoas que nunca deixaram reviews, mexerem seus dedinhos... O atraso no capítulo foi meu pq acabei traduzindo o cap. errado, mas só postarei o próximo no sábado se chegar a pelo menos **1.421** reviews (e não vou contar as repetidas da mesma pessoa). A fic está na reta final e acho que vc´s podem colaborar, não é?_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Ah, a Lary Reeden criou uma petição para tentarmos fazer alguma editora brasileira traduzir o livro** "Sempre"**, que é a história da fic** "Emancipation Proclamation"**. Eu já li o livro em inglês e é ótimo, então, por favor, ajudem com a petição e divulguem para o máximo de pessoas que conseguirem. O link da petição é:**  
><strong>_

_**www. peticaopublica. com. br/ ?pi= P2012N26903 ** _

_(retirar os espaços)  
><em>


	32. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

"Eu não estava sendo sarcástica. Vocês... vocês ficam ótimos juntos. É muito natural." Tanya mantinha uma distância entre nós que parecia segura, mas ainda irritante para mim. Eu odiava ser pego de surpresa.

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente, meus lábios pastando sobre a cabeça de Juliet. Ela deve ter sentido minha tensão, porque ela tinha agarrado minha camisa firmemente com ambos os pequenos punhos. Havia um pouco de cabelo do meu peito em um punho. Eu tentei mudá-la para o meu outro braço para quebrar seu aperto - ela agarrou novamente e enterrou a cabeça contra mim. "Ela está começando sua fase tímida." Expliquei por nenhuma outra razão além de não me sentir ridículo ali sem resposta.

Ela me ofereceu um sorriso leve e seus olhos piscaram se afastando brevemente antes de olhar de volta. "Este é o bebê de Bella, eu presumo".

Eu não gostei de ouvi-la dizer o nome de Bella, por algum motivo. Mas pelo menos ela a estava reconhecendo. "Sim, ela é. Esta é Juliet." Minha hesitação em apresentá-la não foi baseada no medo - Tanya não a machucaria. Era mais como se eu desejasse esta nova vida, longe de Tanya; uma vida em que ela não tinha nenhuma parte. Eu queria que apenas Bella e Juliet existissem no mundinho perfeito que tínhamos criado juntos.

"E a mãe dela, Bella - ela é a mesma garota do casamento?"

Tanto quanto eu queria evitar ter essa conversa com ela, ou respirar o mesmo ar que ela, eu não podia evitá-la. Olhei em seus olhos por um momento para ver se eu poderia pegar suas intenções com isso. E então eu desviei o olhar enquanto exalava o fôlego que eu nem sabia que estava segurando. "Ela é. Nós estávamos apenas começando a nos conhecer naquela época – ela nos fez um enorme favor preenchendo a vaga do fotógrafo, que cancelou no último minuto." Tomei outra respiração profunda, preparando-me para limpar o mal-entendido. "Eu sei o que você pensou sobre nós. E não é verdade".

Ela estudou-me, e depois Juliet. "Você pode entender por que eu pensaria que ela é sua." Sua voz não era argumentativa, soou mais com remorso - apologética. Juliet me agarrou com mais força e enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço. Tanya sorriu ao vê-la se aconchegar. "Ela pensa que é sua também".

"Nós estávamos voltando para a casa. Temos que partir em breve..."

"Edward..." Ela colocou a mão no meu cotovelo. "Nós podemos, por favor, conversar? Apenas por alguns minutos. Eu não vou impedi-lo dos seus planos. Há tanta coisa que deixamos sem resolver. Isso está interferindo com as nossas famílias e..."

Eu balancei a cabeça bruscamente. "Nós devemos conversar. Só me deixe levar Juliet para dentro e nós vamos dar um passeio, ou algo assim".

Ela me deu um olhar confuso enquanto ria. "Você sabe que ela é um bebê. Ela não consegue entender sobre o que estamos falando".

"Não é assim... essa pequena entende cada palavra que eu digo." Olhei para Juliet enquanto me dirigia para a casa. Ela olhou de volta para mim, concentrada em cada palavra que eu falava. "Você entende tudo, não é, Luz do Sol?" Seu rostinho se iluminou com o sorriso que ela usava toda vez que eu falava com ela dessa forma. "Claro que você entende. Eu tenho completa fé em seu brilho e eu gosto de cada uma das nossas conversas. Eu tenho que conversar com Tanya agora - conversa de gente grande. Eu acho que Vovó Esme gostaria de passar algum tempo com você antes de irmos para casa e isso será muito mais divertido para você".

Tanya esperou lá fora enquanto eu a levei para dentro e expliquei a situação para a minha mãe. "Edward, eu sei que isto é o certo para você – a vida na qual você está trabalhando atualmente. Não se deixe ser sugada para o passado. Querido, você tem uma história ao longo da vida com Tanya, é compreensível que você possa sentir um senso de obrigação... O que eu estou tentando dizer é que a sua única obrigação é consigo mesmo. Seja fiel a si mesmo e siga o que seu coração diz a você. Ele vai levá-lo no caminho certo." Ela pegou Juliet de mim, beijou minha bochecha e enviou-me para fora com um sorriso triste. Eu amava minha mãe mais do que nunca naquele momento.

Apesar de todos os meus esforços para não envolver nossas famílias na confusão do nosso rompimento, de alguma forma, isso ainda conseguiu afetá-los. Talvez tenha sido porque eu estava claramente seguindo em frente. Nada me impediria de avançar, então eu não via nenhuma razão para não conversar com o meu antigo amor. Talvez ela pudesse seguir em frente também.

"Então... fiquei sabendo que você e Kate não estão se falando." Não querendo ter essa conversa com Tanya perto de ninguém, eu sugeri pegarmos um café e dar um passeio. Era estranho estar com ela, mas eu senti que era necessário. Eu tive que iniciar 'a conversa', no entanto. Tanya não estava em seu normal. Ela parecia estar em uma perda de palavras, o que era extremamente raro.

Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou fixamente em direção ao oceano. "Eu... Kate... Deus, eu não sei como chegamos neste ponto. Bem, eu sei, eu suponho." Ela olhou para mim com um sorriso. "Você mencionou que seu relacionamento não é o que eu pensei que era - presumo que isso signifique que você sabe que o meu pensamento imediato foi de que o bebê era seu. Que você estava tendo um relacionamento com... Bella... há algum tempo".

"Eu estou ciente, sim. Doeu que você até mesmo considerou isso. Isso me fez sentir como se você nunca tivesse me conhecido. Eu nunca faria isso".

"Eu sei disso. Eu sei... e eu me sinto horrível por não ter mantido essa preocupação para mim. Se eu tivesse pensado nisso completamente, eu mesma teria visto a verdade. Eu sei que você é um cara bom, Edward. Envolver a minha família em minhas próprias inseguranças foi estúpido - mas não a coisa _mais_ estúpida que eu já fiz, mas isso aconteceu. Eu sei que você ainda é próximo da minha irmã. E ela e Rosalie... Deus, elas são melhores amigas, parceiras de negócios... eu odeio ter colocado pressão nisso também".

Parei quando nos aproximamos de um conjunto de escadas perto da praia e fiz sinal para nos sentarmos. "Eu não acho que você danificou o relacionamento delas. Você colocou uma pressão nisso, com certeza. Eles costumavam contar tudo uma para a outra e agora há essa coisa enorme sobre a qual elas não podem conversar. Eu nunca quis isso também".

Ela virou para encarar meu perfil, recostando-se contra a grade. "Eu nunca soube até Kate explodir em mim que você não tinha contado a ninguém o que eu tinha feito. Edward..." Uma lágrima rolou pela sua bochecha quando ela abaixou sua cabeça. Tanya raramente chorava. Especialmente sóbria. "Você tinha todo o direito de ficar furioso comigo. Você tinha todo o direito de expor a porra do maior erro que alguma mulher pode fazer. Mas você não disse uma palavra. Por quê?"

"Porque não era da conta de ninguém." Eu respondi suavemente. "Isso era entre você e eu. Ninguém precisava saber os detalhes. Você me machucou, Tanya. Sua decisão, seu erro – isso machuca. Envolver alguém mais e alterar tudo em nossas vidas apenas prolongaria a dor. O que eu ganharia machucando você? Não mudaria nada. Isso apenas machucaria outros com quem ambos nos importamos".

Suas lágrimas estavam caindo mais rapidamente. Eu me senti um idiota, sentado ali imóvel enquanto uma mulher que eu conhecia a minha vida inteira chorava, mas eu tinha zero desejo de confortá-la. Eu não sabia que eu poderia ser tão sem emoção e indiferente em relação a alguém que eu amei uma vez com todo o meu coração.

"Eu odeio o que eu fiz para você." Ela sussurrou.

"Eu também odeio o que você fez. Mas não há volta e eu não estou preparado para viver o resto da minha vida lamentando algo que nunca aconteceu".

Ela acenou sua compreensão de eu seguindo em frente com Bella e Juliet. "De certa forma, estou feliz por ter me exposto para Kate - eu odeio que ela me odeie agora, mas é algo que eu sei que não poderia esconder por toda a minha vida. Isso esteve me consumindo. Desde que você partiu." Seus olhos prenderam nos meus quando sua voz caiu para um sussurro. "Você simplesmente _partiu. _Edward, eu sabia que você ficaria devastado. Eu sabia que você provavelmente nunca me perdoaria. Mas você _nunca _tinha simplesmente se afastado – nós sempre conversávamos sobre as coisas. Acho que eu estive esperando algo ruim acontecer desde que você partiu, mas quando eu descobri que você realmente tinha seguido em frente... Nós precisávamos realmente superar isso. Não é saudável para nenhum de nós evitar isso por mais tempo".

Concordando com a cabeça, dei a ela um sorriso simpático. "Sim, eu suponho que uma discussão sóbria seria benéfica".

Ela revirou os olhos para mim e riu. "Obrigada. Você poderia simplesmente ter ido embora e me deixado para limpar toda a bagunça que eu criei e depois recriei. Eu aprecio o tempo que você está me dando." Suas palavras pareciam sinceras e seu sorriso, ainda mais. Eu podia ver um vislumbre da mulher por quem eu tinha me apaixonado tantos anos atrás. Era melhor do que a facada no estômago que eu sentia ao vê-la, ou pensar nela, desde que tínhamos rompido.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro, enquanto eu permaneci em silêncio. Isso era tudo dela. "Então, primeiras coisas primeiro: um pedido de desculpas completamente sóbrio e sincero. Eu sinto muito por machucar você. Você tem que saber que eu não fiz isso para machucá-lo".

"E você escondeu isso de mim para continuar não me machucando?"

Ela assentiu levemente. "Mas no final... Edward, se eu tivesse dito a você mais cedo - se tivéssemos falado sobre isso, você teria sido capaz de me perdoar?"

"Não posso dizer. Você não me deu a oportunidade de ter alguma informação em nenhum momento. Você... cuidou da situação".

Ela estremeceu e fechou seus olhos. "Isso soa tão frio".

"Isso foi frio." Eu respondi. Friamente.

"Posso explicar?"

"É por isso que estamos fazendo isso. Você sabe muito bem onde eu estava sobre o nosso relacionamento. Eu não tenho mais nada a acrescentar, mas, claramente, você tem. Então, eu estou ouvindo".

"Quando eu descobri que estava grávida, eu estava sob uma enorme quantidade de stress com o trabalho e os cursos e o tempo simplesmente era terrível. Eu entrei em pânico. Eu não tenho outra desculpa - eu simplesmente entrei em pânico. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu pudesse terminar meus requisitos para cirurgia se eu estivesse grávida. E então, havia a quantidade de tempo que eu precisava passar no hospital... como eu poderia fazer isso com um bebê?"

Eu bufei. "Isso é simples, realmente. As pessoas fazem isso todos os dias, Tanya. São necessários dois para fazer um bebê, duas pessoas podem certamente conseguir cuidar de um bebê. Você não estava sozinha".

Lágrimas frescas surgiram. "Eu sei disso." Ela sussurrou. "Isso foi parte do meu pânico – você vai me odiar - eu sabia que se você soubesse que eu estava grávida, você faria qualquer coisa para fazer isso funcionar. É por isso que eu agi sozinha, sem consultar você. Edward, eu amo como você se adapta e permanece positivo sobre tudo. Você é um otimista. Mas isso realmente não teria funcionado para nós. Eu teria ficado miserável e isso não seria justo com você ou o nosso filho".

Eu me reposicionei de forma a ficar de frente para ela. Aparentemente, eu tinha mais a acrescentar. "O que é triste é que você não pôde simplesmente dizer isso para mim na época. Eu não posso dizer que teria prontamente concordado que abortar nosso bebê era a melhor opção, mas eu estaria disposto a conversar e chegar a uma decisão com que nós dois estivéssemos bem. Eu entendo que é a coisa certa a fazer para algumas mulheres - eu só não concordo que era certo para nós. E eu definitivamente não concordo que estava certo tirar minhas opções de mim inteiramente. Lamento que você tenha sentido que tinha que fazer isso sozinha. Ninguém deveria ter que passar por isso sozinho." Eu quis dizer isso. Depois de todo esse tempo pensando que ela tinha _'cuidado disso'_ sem um segundo pensamento, eu tinha uma nova visão. O pensamento de ela estar com medo e sozinha quebrou meu coração.

"Foi estúpido agir por impulso dessa forma, com algo tão importante".

Eu simplesmente assenti. O que mais poderia ser dito?

"Eu sei que isso soa muito frio, mas eu me permiti dois dias de luto após o procedimento e depois enterrei todo pensamento sobre isso".

"Dois dias, hein?" Eu bufei. "Eu gostaria de ter conseguido superar isso tão rapidamente".

"A verdade é que eu também não. Não foi até que você começou a falar sério sobre os nossos planos e o casamento e bebês, que o que eu tinha feito realmente me atingiu. Como eu poderia ter outro bebê depois disso? Eu tinha acabado com um... por que eu merecia outro? E então, quando meu período estava atrasado de novo? Eu pensei, este é o meu pagamento. Eu estarei na mesma situação uma e outra vez. Você lembra os pesadelos que eu tinha? Quando você me acordava e eu não era capaz de parar de tremer e você me abraçava enquanto eu tentava me acalmar... todos eram sobre o que eu tinha feito. Éramos nós, perdendo bebê atrás de bebê - de uma forma horrível atrás da outra, simplesmente porque eu não merecia ter um bebê saudável com você".

Ok, eu tinha que admitir que meu coração doeu por ela nessa confissão. Eu podia simpatizar. Não ter empatia, porque eu nunca tinha feito algo que me fizesse sentir tão horrível que eu me sentisse indigno de ser feliz novamente - mas eu lamentava por ela. "Você poderia ter me contado".

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu não merecia o seu conforto nisso. Mas, pelo menos agora, você vê por que eu te disse que tinha mudado de ideia sobre ter filhos. Aquele bebê – _nosso _bebê – tem me assombrado desde o dia em que eu descobri sobre ele. Eu seria uma mãe horrível, mesmo que meus pesadelos não se tornassem realidade, porque isso ainda me assombraria".

"Venha aqui." Sem hesitar, eu estiquei meus braços para ela e a segurei por alguns momentos. "Tanya, você cometeu um erro".

"Um erro horrível." Ela fungou.

"Um erro horrível. Mas você não pode deixá-lo governar o resto da sua vida. Você tem consciência do seu erro e já pagou por ele. Você precisa deixá-lo ir agora." Eu usei a voz calma e suave que eu usava com os pais preocupados dos meus pacientes e me afastei dela. O conselho da minha mãe ecoou através da minha mente, lembrando-me de continuar seguindo em frente em direção ao meu objetivo. O Plano Bella. Eu tinha que ser mais pessoal se eu estava prestes a limpar isso do caminho para o bem. "Tanya, eu contei para uma pessoa também. Bella. Quando eu percebi que estava me apaixonando por ela, eu tive que dizer a ela, porque eu nunca mais quero outro relacionamento com segredos. Eu não queria que ela descobrisse no meio da estrada de alguma forma e arriscar que ela perguntasse se ela era apenas uma conveniência para mim - que eu estava substituindo o meu bebê com Juliet".

Seus olhos me encararam, buscando a verdade.

"Com toda honestidade, foi observá-la com o bebê dela que me fez apaixonar-me por ela. Isso realmente me afetou; o jeito como ela fez de Juliet o seu mundo todo. Quando consegui conhecê-la melhor, eu vi que ela é tudo que eu sempre quis. Ela não tem que fingir ou tentar ser alguém que ela acha que eu quero... porque ela já _é_ esse alguém. Nós conversamos... sobre tudo. E nós nem sequer temos na maioria do tempo, porque nós queremos as mesmas coisas. Nós esperamos as mesmas coisas um do outro e temos os mesmos objetivos. Você e eu tivemos isso em um ponto, mas nós crescemos e nos distanciamos. Fomos a lugares diferentes e isso está bem".

"Eu realmente estraguei tudo. Eu poderia ter tido tudo isso. Eu simplesmente cometi um erro estúpido após o outro".

Eu lancei um braço ao redor do seu ombro enquanto ela ficava sentada lá, desanimada. "Você pode encontrar o seu parceiro perfeito também. Alguém que tenha um cabelo mais arrumado, e que se vista melhor. Alguém que gosta de festas..."

"E que possa se lembrar de um nome cinco minutos depois de aprendê-lo." Ela brincou e abraçou minha cintura.

"Exatamente." Eu ri. "Eu não mudei, Tanya. Você sabe disso".

"Sr. Preso-ao-Plano!"

"Esse sou eu. Meu plano pode ter mudado, mas ainda é meu plano. Eu tenho uma família que eu adoro agora. É o que eu sempre quis. Estamos comprando uma casa juntos. Isso é apenas parte do Plano".

Ela se afastou do nosso abraço e enxugou suas lágrimas, virando para mim com um sorriso triste. "Eu estou vendendo a nossa casa. Eu não posso ficar lá sem você. Faz-me sentir miserável. Eu quero que você tenha metade, mas..."

"Mas...?"

"Eu quero que_ você_ a tenha. Eu sei que você seguiu em frente e, Edward, por favor, acredite em mim quando digo que estou realmente feliz por você. Você merece ser feliz e estar com alguém que pode lhe dar o que você quer. Mas eu não quero que o nosso presente de casamento seja utilizado para a sua nova família. Isso é frio?"

Eu considerei sua oferta e pedido e, em seguida, a sua pergunta. "É compreensível, eu suponho. Mas irreal. Tudo que eu faço gira em torno da minha nova vida e do nosso futuro. Obrigado pela sua oferta, mas é melhor se você a mantiver e focar em encontrar o seu caminho para algo novo. Você está certa - nosso relacionamento estava condenado. Uma família saudável não estava em nossas cartas, mas isso não significa que você não mereça encontrar uma saída. Você _pode_ começar de novo também." Ofereci a ela o sorriso mais sincero que pude. "E não deixe seu fantasma assombrá-la mais, Tanya. Enterre isso, para o seu bem".

Suas lágrimas explodiram com um grande soluço e ela se inclinou, enterrando seu rosto enquanto chorava. Acariciei suas costas enquanto ela deixava tudo sair, e quando ela terminou, eu a ajudei a levantar e nós caminhamos de volta para as casas das nossas famílias. Nós concordamos em deixar isso para trás. Nós concordamos em nunca esquecer o que significamos um para o outro em um ponto e em sermos felizes quando nós dissemos adeus.

"Há só mais uma coisa – Kate. Ela provavelmente dirá para Rosalie".

Eu assenti. "Eu preferiria que Rosalie não soubesse. Mas eu entendo que é difícil para Kate esconder isso dela. Tudo que eu peço é que não vá além disso. Eu _não_ quero que nossas mães saibam. Por favor".

"Eu mesma estou planejando falar com Rosalie. Isso aliviará a pressão sobre Kate. E talvez conserte as coisas entre ela e eu. Eu só não quero que isso piore as coisas para nós. Você está bem com isso?"

Dei a ela um sorriso torto. "Agora, você pergunta minha opinião".

Ela bateu no meu ombro. Eu mereci isso.

"Você sabe que Rose não será suave sobre isso. Ela fará você escutar".

Ela endireitou, ajeitando seus ombros. "Eu posso lidar com isso. Estou pronta para deixar isso ir".

Eu ri e desejei sorte a ela. Com tudo. E eu realmente quis dizer isso. Quando comecei a andar pela praia em direção ao meu futuro, deixei o meu próprio fantasma para trás. Juliet e qualquer criança que viesse merecia ter todo o meu amor e atenção. Não havia espaço para fantasmas de bebês perdidos.

"Ei, Luz do Sol!" Eu chamei quando vi Esme a segurando na piscina. "Você está pronta para ir para casa agora? Temos que pegar a mamãe daqui a pouco!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Era uma incerteza definir quem estava mais ansioso enquanto esperávamos no aeroporto. Jasper já estava lá, esperando, quando Juliet e eu chegamos. Ele era ótimo para matar o tempo - a brincadeira fluía facilmente entre nós. Quando os passageiros de Nova York começaram a aparecer, nós nos separamos. Jasper foi para a frente e eu levei Juliet para o lado, longe da multidão, enquanto observávamos por Bella e Alice.

"Mamãe virá em breve!" Segurei Juliet para que ela pudesse ver também. "Olhe, Luz do Sol! Lá está ela! Ali está a mamãe! Você a vê?"

Juliet soltou um grito em torno dos seus dedos.

"Eu acho que você a vê." Eu ri e beijei o topo da sua cabeça. Ela cheirava tão bem. Eu tinha dado um rápido banho nela antes de sairmos, assim Bella teria a euforia completa do bebê quando chegasse em casa para nós. Bella olhou para o nosso caminho quando ouviu o guincho familiar e acenou animadamente.

_"AaaMMMaaa!"_ Juliet gritou.

Oh meu Deus. _Oh meu Deus!_ Ela fez isso! Eu vi a expressão de Bella quando ela percebeu que seu bebê tinha acabado de chamá-la. Foi impagável. As mãos dela voaram para o seu rosto enquanto ela ria e chorava tudo ao mesmo tempo, e então ela estava correndo. Ela tinha deixado as malas caírem ao lado de Alice, e Deus ajude qualquer um em seu caminho. Fiquei parado com medo de colidir com ela. Quando Bella chegou perto, Juliet tirou a mão da sua boca e a estendeu para sua mãe. Eu nunca tinha visto duas pessoas tão emocionadas ao se reencontrarem.

"Juliet! Oh, querida! Eu senti tanto a sua falta! Eu nunca quero ficar longe de você novamente. Eu te amo tanto, Luz do Sol. Você nunca saberá o quanto... você disse mãe!" Seus olhos finalmente derivaram para mim, cheios de alegria e lágrimas e mais amor do que eu já tinha visto. "Ela disse mãe".

Eu sorri com orgulho e exatamente tanto amor em retorno. "Ela disse".

Ela me deu um abraço tão forte que eu fiquei com medo que tivéssemos esmagado Juliet, e depois um beijo que valeu por todos os beijos perdidos nos últimos dias.

"Oi." Ela sorriu para mim uma vez que nossos lábios se separaram.

"Oi." Pressionei minha testa na dela e passei meus braços em torno de ambas as minhas garotas.

"Isso vale para você também - o que eu disse para Juliet. O mesmo. E lembra quando você disse que nunca mais queria passar outra noite separados? Bem, sim. O mesmo aí também. Nunca. Mais. Eu nunca senti tanta falta de duas pessoas na minha vida!" Bella estava um turbilhão de movimentos e expressões faciais e risos e lágrimas. Eu nunca a tinha visto tão expressiva e acho que ela nunca esteve mais vibrante e bonita para mim. Deus. Eu tinha sentido falta dela além da crença.

"Ela sentiu sua falta." Alice interrompeu quando se juntou a nós com as malas de Bella. "Querido Deus, ela sentiu sua falta".

Eu odiava pensar que ela tinha ficado triste e solitária, mas parte de mim estava exultante pela confirmação de Alice. Nós estávamos exatamente no mesmo lugar - no mesmo caminho. Pelo menos eu tive Juliet para manter meu ânimo. Caso contrário, eu teria chorado ao telefone também. Eu tinha ficado separado de Tanya por semanas a fio e nunca tinha me sentido tão aliviado assim quando nos encontrávamos. Sem comparação. Bella era o meu mundo inteiro.

"Está com fome? Minha mãe mandou comida para casa comigo, mas podemos parar em algum lugar se você quiser ..."

"Casa." Bella riu. "Por favor, apenas nos leve para casa. Desculpe por ter sido uma chata neste fim de semana, Alice. Eu te amo por me aturar".

"Eu amo você por fazer meus seios parecerem maiores e minha bunda parecer menor... Desculpe, Juliet! Tia Alice tem uma boca suja!" Ela deu às minhas garotas um beijo e abraço. "Ligue-me. E quando você quiser deixar Juliet por algumas horas..." A piscadela era para ser óbvia, eu esperava. "Ela sentiu sua falta, Edward. Nós vamos bancar as babás - no nosso apartamento – a qualquer momento que ela conseguir ficar cheia de Luz do Sol." Eu ganhei um beijo e um abraço também. E outra piscadela óbvia de Jasper quando os dois seguiram seu próprio caminho.

Enquanto eu colocava uma das caçarolas de Esme no forno para aquecer, minhas garotas foram se reconectar através da amamentação. Eu fiquei parado na porta as admirando. Juliet segurava um punhado de cabelo da sua mãe enquanto engolia avidamente, parando para suspirar e respirando de forma intermitente. Bella sorriu para ela, acariciando seus cabelos finos de bebê gentilmente. Elas eram a visão mais bonita de todas juntas dessa maneira.

"Venha aqui, você." Bella sorriu para mim quando me pegou à espreita. Eu felizmente tomei o meu lugar ao lado delas. "Deus, eu senti falta disso. Louco, certo? Eu passei os últimos seis meses lamentando sobre meus seios estúpidos e nos últimos três dias eu morri de vontade de amamentá-la novamente".

"Foi doloroso para você? Não seguir sua programação de amamentação?" Eu mantive minha voz suave, por Juliet, mas era desnecessário. Não havia como tirá-la do seio de sua mãe no momento.

Bella deu de ombros. "Mais estranho do que doloroso. Eu senti como se estivesse perdendo uma conexão. E eu senti tanto a falta dela, desse tempo que temos juntas assim." Ela colocou um beijo suave na cabeça de Juliet. "Eu obviamente aproveito isso mais do que eu pensava. Eu posso ver como você deve ter se sentido quando a alimentou pela primeira vez".

Eu sorri, beijei sua bochecha e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Todas as vezes. Especialmente à noite. Esses sentimentos são incríveis. Ela se aconchega e ela é muito adorável quando está com sono." Deixei escapar um suspiro de felicidade. "Esses são os meus momentos favoritos".

"Hmph. Ela só faz isso para você. Ela luta para dormir comigo." Bella brincou com um largo sorriso. "A hora de dormir é quando eu consigo aconchegar, Luz do Sol sonolenta. E sim, é incrível".

"Você é incrível." Murmurei contra o seu pescoço. "Além de sentir tanto a falta dela..."

"Senti falta de vocês dois..."

"Hmm." Eu suspirei feliz novamente. "Além de sentir falta de nós dois, foi bom para você? Você gostou de estar de volta ao trabalho, sozinha?"

O lábio inferior dela tinha desapareceu quando olhei para ela. Uh-oh.

"Bella? O que há de errado, querida? Não foi tudo bem?"

"Não foi tão bom quanto costumava ser. Eu não sei. Acho que voltará a ser." Ela beijou minha testa rapidamente antes de levantar Juliet para cima em seu ombro. "Foi simplesmente como se houvesse coisas mais importantes para mim aqui".

Eu fiz uma careta, sem saber como abordar isso. O temporizador do forno apitou e eu deixei meus pensamentos não ditos por momento. "Esme fez o seu favorito. Você vai querer comer enquanto está quente. Podemos conversar mais depois?"

Tivemos uma noite preguiçosa, nós três descansando, sem preocupações. Bella estava no fuso-horário de Nova York, mas lutou contra o sono para não perder mais tempo conosco. Ela concordou em levar a nossa festa do aconchego para a cama, pelo menos, e ela me persuadiu a fazer Juliet rir para ela - o que não demorou muito para nós. Juliet estava em êxtase por ter sua mãe em casa. Seus olhos estavam brilhando com amor por ela.

"Eu desejo que você pudesse obter o tipo de foto que você tira dos outros, onde você vê a emoção. Você deveria sempre se lembrar do seu bebê olhando para você dessa maneira. É lindo." Segurei Juliet no lugar enquanto ela olhava para Bella com seu grande sorriso molhado. "Você sentiu falta da mamãe, não é?"

"Aaammmaaaaam!" Ela exclamou.

Bella riu e a abraçou apertado. "Ela _disse_ mamãe! Há quanto tempo você tem trabalhado nisso?"

Eu sorri e dei ombros. "Ela é uma aluna ansiosa. Mostre para a mamãe como fazemos o_ 'mmmaah'_".

Juliet removeu seus dedos e colocou sua boca na minha bochecha. "Aammmaaahhh!"

Eu retornei o ato. "Agora, um para a mamãe".

"Aammmaaammm!" Ela gritou e se moveu para beijar a bochecha da sua mãe da mesma maneira. "Aaammaaaa!"

"É diferente." Bella riu com entusiasmo e alegria. "Ela está _realmente_ dizendo mãe. Bem, 'A-mãe', mas eu aceitarei isso! Obrigada, Edward. Você é tão incrível com ela. Você teve algum problema?"

"Nada como o que você encontrou. Bella... Eu queria voltar à conversa sobre a sua experiência de trabalho..."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Eu estou excessivamente emocional. Não foi horrível. Houve vários momentos onde eu estava no céu. Foi incrível, realmente. Só que costumava ser assim o tempo _todo_ - não em alguns momentos." Ela deu de ombros e me ofereceu um sorriso.

"Você sabe que você não _tem_ que trabalhar." Virei para o meu lado para encará-la. "Eu farei o que quer que você precise para estar aqui para Juliet se você _quiser_ trabalhar, mas se você quiser ficar em casa, tudo bem também." No minuto em que ela tinha confessado que não foi bem como ela pensou que seria, eu comecei a me preocupar que eu a tivesse forçado a aceitar este trabalho. Talvez ela não estivesse pronta, mas se sentisse obrigada. Ou pior, pressionada por mim.

"Edward... eu preciso trabalhar. Eu não deixarei você sustentar mais duas pessoas sozinho..."

Obrigada. "Nós podemos gerenciar isso. Eu sei no que estou me metendo aqui. Se eu não estivesse preparado para fazer isso, eu não teria pedido para você se mudar. É viável, realmente. Você não tem que decidir nada agora, de qualquer maneira. Estou apenas deixando você saber que tem opções e que eu vou apoiá-la no que você decidir".

Ela fechou os olhos enquanto se inclinou para beijar meus lábios suavemente. "Eu nem sei o que dizer..."

Sorrindo, eu corri um dedo ao longo da sua mandíbula. "Você está sem palavras? Sério? Outro momento para guardar para referência futura." Eu a provoquei.

Seu rosto se enrugou com uma risada de escárnio. "Conte-me sobre o seu fim de semana. Quero ouvir todos os detalhes".

Eu falei e falei enquanto ela amamentava Juliet para dormir; contando do tempo com os nossos visitantes e a nossa viagem para a casa de praia. E então eu disse a ela sobre a minha reunião improvisada com Tanya. Eu contei tudo a ela. Não haveria segredos entre nós. Tudo o que eu disse à minha ex-amante era verdade - Bella e eu estávamos exatamente no mesmo caminho.

"Edward, você quer saber sobre Jacob?" Bella perguntou baixinho quando nos deitamos para dormir. Juliet estava roncando suavemente em seu berço. "Você me disse tudo e, realmente, você não sabe muito sobre o meu passado, Você trouxe esse assunto à tona quando discutimos e nós nunca realmente falamos disso. Eu não quero que isso seja um problema – nunca. Eu prefiro lidar com isso antes que se torne um".

Fiquei surpreso com o seu discurso. Era tão tarde para ela, e ela ficou tão quieta o tempo todo enquanto eu falava, que eu tinha imaginado que ela estava meio dormindo e apenas indo através dos movimentos de ouvir. "Nós podemos fazer isso outra hora. Você está cansada, Bella".

Eu fiquei acordado por um bom tempo depois que ela adormeceu, xingando-me por ser um hipócrita. Sem segredos. Nunca. No entanto, quando se tratava disso, eu não pude confessar o meu maior medo. Eu imaginei que teríamos que lidar com Jacob, tanto quanto eu realmente não queria. Eu sabia que ficaria muito emocional. Eu provavelmente choraria. E, por sua vez, fazer Bella se preocupar e colocar o peso sobre si mesma. Eu não queria nada disso. Idealmente, eu só queria a minha pequena família para mim, para sempre e sempre, sem ameaças externas. Ponto final.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah *-* Babando litros._

_E Tanya, sua *proibidoparamenoresde21anos*. A única forma de EU concordar com o aborto é em caso de estupro._

_Bye,_

_**Lary Reeden**_


	33. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Edward, Juliet e eu tivemos um dia inteiro de união antes que as massas invadissem. Ele tinha acabado de sair para o trabalho quando Rosalie apareceu. Maldição! Não que eu não estivesse contente em vê-la, mas sua chegada antecipada significava que era o nosso dia de academia. Eu não queria suportar a dor da atividade física e, pior, deixar Juliet - de novo - mesmo que por 30 minutos.

"Rose, eu realmente não acho que estou disposta a ir para a academia hoje." Eu me desculpei quando nós nos abraçamos.

"Super! Estamos muito ocupadas para isso, de qualquer maneira".

Tomei nota real dela pela primeira vez desde que ela invadiu. Ela não estava em seus moletons. Ela tinha maquiagem. E saltos. Meu rosto enrugou enquanto eu tentava resolver o que ela tinha reservado para mim agora.

"Relaxe, Bella. Eu não encontrei uma nova forma de torturá-la. Hoje, nós vamos à caça de Casas Fabulosas!" Ela cantou.

Um gemido involuntário escapou de mim. "Rosalie... eu aprecio isso, mas eu realmente não quero procurar por uma casa que Edward está comprando, sem Edward. Você vê como isso é meio distorcido, certo?"

Ela me olhou com uma expressão mais adequada de eu ter dito a ela que eu estava vendendo o meu bebê e me mudando para o Taiti. "Nós não vamos comprar uma casa para Edward, bobinha. Nós vamos _caçar. _Estamos classificando. Nós faremos o trabalho de pernas para ele – cortando todos os insucessos que ele não tem que ver por si mesmo. Ele confia em sua opinião. Você quer as mesmas coisas. Além disso, esta é a sua casa também, não é a _'casa de Edward'_. Isso o está ajudando – honestamente".

Bem, quem conhecia Edward melhor do que sua irmã? E ela estava tão entusiasmada com este pequeno empreendimento que eu não poderia deixar de ceder. Ela deixou Juliet pronta para mim enquanto eu tomei um banho rápido e nós saímos.

"Garrett nos dará a manhã toda. Ele tem tantas propriedades para nos mostrar! Eu estou animada por vocês. Você não está animada, Bella? É um ótimo momento para comprar; você será capaz de obter exatamente o que você quer. Garrett procurou alguns bairros que estão perto o suficiente do consultório de Edward, então há _toneladas_ para olhar. Eu descobri que ver uma grande variedade dá a você mais uma ideia do que você _não_ quer, porque você realmente não quer ficar preso com algo que você pensou que estivesse bem, mas realmente não é nada do que funciona para você".

Rosalie falava incessantemente; muito incomum para ela nesta hora do dia. Ela sabia que eu não era uma pessoa matinal, mas ela insistiu. Pelo menos ela não deixava lacunas onde ela esperava uma resposta minha.

"E não tenha vergonha de dizer a Garrett quando você odiar algo. Acredite em mim, eu rasguei as propriedades que ele amou quando eu estava procurando pela nossa casa. Ele não ficará ofendido. Oh, eu devia ter perguntado a você antes - estamos quase lá - você queria que Alice viesse junto? Eu posso voltar e buscá-la, se você quiser a opinião dela também?"

Sorrindo para a consideração pensativa de Rosalie, eu balancei a cabeça. "Se ela estiver mesmo acordada a essa hora, ela está fazendo algo muito pervertido e agradável com Jasper, eu garanto. Eu nem sonharia em me intrometer".

Rose riu enquanto fazia uma curva. "Jasper, ele é um pedaço de doçura. Ele veio para pegar Emmett na noite em que eles ajudaram Edward a mover o berço, e ficou por pouco tempo. Oh. Meu. Deus! A _voz _dele! Sério, eu poderia ouvi-lo ler um dicionário e ser residente na terra do O***** por um longo tempo... _longo _tempo. E eu não deveria estar dizendo isso, sendo eu mesma uma mulher casada e Jasper sendo o namorado da sua melhor amiga".

_*O: é uma referência ao orgasmo. _

Eu ri da sua admissão. Eu não era a única culpada de deixar escapar. Nós tínhamos construído um relacionamento que me fazia sentir completamente à vontade com ela e, depois de anos de Alice e sua boca explícita, nada que Rose pudesse dizer me chocaria. "Sim, o sotaque dele, combinado com aquele sorriso que ele dá..." Eu a abanei com uma das revistas escondida entre nós no banco. "Estou tão acostumada com isso agora que tornei-me imune. Seria como você pensando que algo que Edward faz é quente. Jazz é meu irmão substituto".

"O irmão que você escolheu..." Rose sorriu para mim. "Eu ainda escolheria Edward, mesmo que ele não fosse de sangue. E Kate. Ela é mais como uma irmã do que uma amiga. Devíamos fazer uma noite só de garotas! Nós quatro. Os homens podem cuidar de Juliet e Cammie enquanto nós nos divertimos! Eu queria que Kate estivesse se sentindo melhor, no entanto. Ela está tendo um tempo difícil com enjoos matinais com a gravidez, mas para mim parece que é mais. Há alguma outra coisa sobre a qual ela não está falando comigo, eu sei disso... eu estou preocupada com ela. Ela não é aquela de esconder alguma coisa de mim. Isso me faz sentir medo de que haja algo seriamente errado com ela e ela esteja tentando me poupar".

"Não! Rosalie, eu tenho certeza que não é nada disso!" Eu tinha um sentimento de que a vibração que Rose estava pegando era devido à briga de Kate com Tanya. Eu odiava que isso a fizesse se preocupar com a sua amiga, mas não era o meu lugar para contar. "Tenho certeza que é apenas stress. E hormônios. Ela virá por aí".

Ela estava certa sobre Garrett, ele era paciente e informativo, deixando-me tirar fotos de cada detalhe. Eu fiz anotações para passar por cima com Edward. Rosalie era insubstituível também, cuidando de Juliet enquanto eu fazia o que precisava em cada local. Garrett nos deu privacidade na última casa, estabelecendo-se na cozinha para retornar algumas ligações. Juliet precisava ser amamentada e eu aproveitei o assento na janela na sala de família. Olhando para o quintal, eu podia imaginar Edward e Juliet brincando na piscina. Eu gostei do design desta casa, em que a piscina pode ser vista da maior parte de todos os quartos na parte de trás – perfeito para manter um olho nos pequenos escapando para o quintal. Não tinha, porém, muito espaço para brincar. Além da piscina e pátio, era inclinado – o paisagismo lindo com pedras e vegetação, mas não particularmente amigável para crianças. Eu vi o que Rosalie quis dizer sobre encontrar quais aspectos não eram apropriados para nós olhando para uma variedade como essa. E, em cada local, eu imaginava dois cenários - o primeiro envolvia uma sala de trabalho e nós três como uma família feliz, funcionando. O segundo era como o meu sonho, uma casa cheia de bebês e um Edward sempre sorridente com amor por todos nós. Eu joguei com todas as minhas opções, o meu presente de Edward. Eu tinha _opções_.

Sentindo-me inspirada pela minha manhã com Rosalie e o conhecimento das minhas opções, eu fui direto para o meu apartamento e comecei a triagem através de armários. Comecei a empilhar para embalar e comecei um saco para jogar fora. A pilha de incógnitas era a maior. Eu precisaria de lençóis? Roupas de cama, seguramente não. Eu gostava da cama fodidamente enorme de Edward demais para sequer considerar cair para a minha cama insignificante. Nós definitivamente usaríamos a dele. As roupas que ficaram pequenas para Juliet e seus brinquedos eram um problema. Eles eram sentimentais e ainda em ótimo estado. Poderiam ser usados novamente, no futuro. Isso colocou um enorme sorriso no meu rosto quando a Opção Bebê de Edward agitou pela minha cabeça. Fazendo uma pausa, coloquei uma música animada e dancei com Juliet. "Eu tenho Luz do Sol... em um dia nublado..." Eu cantava, muito para o prazer dela. Ela conhecia seu apelido tão bem quanto seu nome. O toque do telefone interrompeu a nossa música.

Ligeiramente irritada com a intromissão, eu fiz uma careta quando olhei para o identificador de chamadas. "Oi, pai".

"Bells! Apenas ligando para verificar. Como foi sua viagem?"

Eu assoprei o pedaço de cabelo que caiu no meu rosto para fora do caminho. Telefone em uma mão e Juliet na outra, eu não poderia prendê-lo de volta no rabo de cavalo. "Foi tudo bem. Eu senti falta do meu bebê." Eu esfreguei meu nariz contra a bochecha de Juliet, fazendo-a rir. Isso arrancou risadas de Charlie também.

"Melhor som do mundo, bem aí".

"Não. Há uma melhor." Eu abri um largo sorriso de orgulho. "Ela diz mamãe".

"Aammaaam!" Juliet repetiu com seu próprio sorriso.

"Esse é o melhor, não é? Seu bebê está crescendo! Ouça, Bells, eu queria falar com você sobre uma coisa..."

Abaixei o volume da música e soprei meu cabelo mais uma vez. "Pai, eu estou muito ocupada agora. Eu não estive em casa por muito tempo e estou tentando começar a arrumar para a mudança".

"Você encontrou uma casa?"

"Não. Ainda não... Pai, você sabe que Juliet e eu vamos morar com Edward até comprarmos uma casa, certo?"

Houve uma pausa. "Eu meio que pensei que já fosse um negócio feito. Quando você disse que estava embalando, achei que você quis dizer para vocês três".

Eu relaxei. E até sorri quando me deixei cair no sofá. Estabeleci Juliet ao meu lado, apoiei o telefone entre o meu rosto e meu ombro e aproveitei a oportunidade para arrumar o meu cabelo. "Pai, você será o primeiro a saber quando encontramos uma casa".

Sua risada soou familiar. "Essa é a minha garota. Bem, eu não vou segurá-la. Mas eu preciso falar com você sobre algumas coisas. Podemos arranjar isso? Talvez eu possa levar minhas garotas para almoçar, ou algo assim?"

Eu fiz uma careta, mais uma vez. Huh. Um passo em frente, dois passos para trás. Ele tinha excluído Edward de uma reunião. "Claro. Não será por algum tempo, no entanto. Como eu disse, estou muito amarrada com a limpeza do meu apartamento e acabei de passar dias longe de Juliet e Edward. Eu estou aproveitando cada minuto que tenho com eles." Houve um silêncio constrangedor, enquanto eu fui de me dar tapinhas nas costas por não ceder e, em seguida, sentindo remorso porque eu sabia que Charlie nunca me colocaria dessa maneira. "Desculpe, pai. Isso foi rude. Eu sinto sua falta também. Nós estaremos juntos em breve, ok?"

Juliet engasgou alto quando enfiou os dedos fundo demais em sua boca. Eu os arrastei pra fora antes que ela pudesse lançar seu almoço ali mesmo no sofá, mas ela os bateu de volta com um grande sorriso e olhos lacrimejantes. "Ugh. Luz do Sol! Por que você faz isso?"

"Claro que sim, menina. Você soa realmente ocupada, não vou segurá-la. Dê a minha neta um grande beijo desleixado por mim. E eu verei vocês em breve".

Eu suspirei e estendi a mão para Juliet quando desliguei. "Nunca deixe-me fazer você se sentir culpada, ok? Eu sei que o Vovô não quer fazer isso, mas ele sempre consegue, de alguma forma." Ela colocou a mão em sua boca _de novo _enquanto olhava para mim, esperando por mais. Edward sempre falava com ela em ataques mais longos. "Vovô é um cara bom, sabe? Você vai descobrir. Ele é rude de vez em quando, e eu _sei_ que ele vai envergonhá-la em mais de um ponto em sua vida, mas você nunca encontrará um vovô que ame mais uma menininha. Vovô é o seu cara faz-tudo, Juliet. Se você precisar de algo para ser feito – Vovô nunca deixará você para baixo." Eu parei para refletir sobre seus esforços comigo ao longo dos anos. Não poderia ter sido fácil para ele, criando uma menina sozinho. Ele fez isso, no entanto – conseguiu através dos meus anos de adolescente mal-humorada, rebelde, sabe-tudo. Ele conseguiu passar pelos meus hormônios e tratou com a minha primeira menstruação comigo chorando e bufando e revirando meus olhos e dizendo que ele não sabia _nada_ sobre _nada! _Ele me levou para tomar sorvete quando a minha primeira paixão me rejeitou. Ele participou de todas as apresentações na escola, não importa a hora do dia, e foi o primeiro em pé, aplaudindo e assobiando e exalando orgulho. Ele chorou na minha formatura. Abertamente e escancarado em seu uniforme de gala. Ele co-assinou meu empréstimo de negócio sem hesitação e me pagou para fazer a minha primeira sessão de fotos oficial como meu próprio patrão - um retrato da sua equipe e todos os funcionários na delegacia. Ela estava pendurada sobre a sua mesa, orgulhosamente... bem ao lado do desenho da baleia que eu tinha feito para ele no meu primeiro dia no jardim de infância.

_Pai..._

Eu suspirei novamente e estava prestes a estender a mão para o telefone para marcar um encontro quando Juliet de repente gritou. Sua mão ainda estava em sua boca e, após o grito inicial, ela ficou em silêncio, segurando sua respiração chorosa que eu estava esperando que ela soltasse muito em breve.

"Querida! O que há de errado? O que aconteceu?" Eu a peguei e a abracei perto. Ela pegou sua mão escorrendo da sua boca e a colocou na minha. "Você quer beijos?" Eu perguntei, dando uma bitoca em seus dedos. Ela jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e escondeu seu rosto, ainda chorando. Eu não tinha ideia do que tinha acontecido, nem do que ela precisava. Edward saberia - ele sempre sabia instantaneamente. "Ajude a mamãe, querida. O que há de errado? Você está machucada? Sua barriga não está bem?" Eu a afastei um pouco para tentar dar uma olhada nela para que eu pudesse descobrir. A mão dela voltou à sua boca e, instantaneamente, ela gritou novamente antes de colocá-la em meus lábios.

Enquanto eu beijava seus dedos, eu o vi. A minúscula pérola na fileira de baixo. Ela tinha se mordido! "Luz do Sol! Você tem o seu primeiro dente!" Beijei seu dodói uma e outra vez e sorri para deixá-la saber que era uma coisa boa. Então eu a deixei morder-me e fingi estar machucada para que ela pudesse beijar meu dodói e me fazer sorrir. Brincamos desse jogo até que ela começou a rir novamente. Todas as tarefas foram colocadas de lado para experimentar o momento - meu bebê tinha seu primeiro dente.

**~ O o O ~**

"Você sabia que Rosalie nos sequestraria para uma turnê por três cidades?" Eu, brincando, perguntei para Edward durante o jantar. Foi uma noite longa para ele, então estávamos desfrutando de uma boa refeição juntos, sozinhos. Juliet já estava dormindo. Ele a tinha parabenizado pelo telefone pelo seu novo crescimento, mas faltou ver.

Colocando o garfo no prato, ele pegou minha mão. "Eu sabia. No entanto, eu achei que ela daria a você alguns dias para se recuperar da sua viagem antes de esgotá-la ainda mais. Como foi? De verdade. Bella, se minha irmã está sendo muito adiantada ou exigente do seu tempo, por favor, diga-me. Eu falarei com ela".

Eu sorri genuinamente para ele e inclinei-me para um beijo. "Verdade? Eu amo que ela seja tão entusiasmada. Ela está em uma missão para encontrar para nós a casa perfeita e, pessoalmente, isso não pode acontecer breve o suficiente para mim. Eu quero que a gente se mude no Plano".

Dr. Studman e seu sorriso sexy apareceram quando ele puxou-me para o seu colo. "Não há nada que eu queira mais." Seu beijo tinha gosto de abacaxi, mas sua voz soava como mel. Eu reagi imediatamente a todos os estímulos, com um apetite súbito por ele que eclipsou qualquer desejo pela comida na mesa. Minhas mãos estavam em seu cabelo, minha língua em sua boca, enquanto eu praticamente o atacava. Ele retornou meu beijo com a mesma fome, suas mãos subindo e descendo pelas minhas costas e descansando em minha bunda quando ele me puxou para ainda mais perto.

Quando não pude mais conter meus desejos, coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito e quebrei o nosso beijo. Ele soltou um gemido suave quando levantei-me do seu colo. Seu sorriso voltou quando eu peguei sua mão e inclinei minha cabeça em direção ao sofá. Nós rimos com a visão da sua calça de hospital esticada enquanto rapidamente fizemos nosso caminho até lá.

"Não há absolvição nisso." Ele comentou enquanto eu me esfregava contra ele, suas bochechas corando adoravelmente.

"Exatamente o que eu amo sobre ela em você." Eu comentei em troca. "Eu acho que nós precisamos tirá-la de você agora, no entanto. Tipo... imediatamente".

Ele estava despido em segundos e ajudou-me a puxar meu jeans para baixo enquanto eu removia a parte de cima. Ele esticou o braço e apagou a lâmpada. "Hum, eu não acho que os nossos vizinhos precisem ver tudo".

"Outra coisa a acrescentar à lista de exigência da casa – privacidade".

Nós retomamos a nossa posição de momentos antes, mas era totalmente diferente estar no seu colo sem roupa entre nós. "Oh meu Deus... eu te quero tanto..." Eu ofeguei enquanto o sentia contraindo contra mim. Saí de cima dele mais uma vez para me reposicionar.

Ele riu quando me ajoelhei sobre ele. "Eu já te disse o quanto eu amo seus peitos? Seus peitos são realmente ótimos." Ele disse divertidamente, com nenhuma escolha senão reconhecê-los quando eles estavam atualmente em seu rosto. Respirando pesadamente, eu me aproximei e senti seus lábios pressionarem contra a minha pele. Eu tensionei quando sua língua correu um círculo em torno de um globo e eu senti o formigamento do vazamento começar. Ele deu um beijo suave em um, depois no outro antes de olhar para mim. "Eu posso esperar por mais disso se for melhor para você".

Minha resposta foi simples. Agarrando sua cabeça, eu o incitei para a frente. Foda-se. Se eu vazasse, eu vazaria. Tínhamos passado da fase de embaraço... eu esperava. Ele foi habilmente gentil enquanto me acariciava pelo primeiro período de tempo prolongado desta forma. E sim, o seu fechamento era perfeito também. Eu arqueei minhas costas, pressionando meus quadris contra o seu estômago enquanto ele lambia e mordiscava e chupava. Ele respirou fundo quando meus quadris mergulharam mais para baixo e nós entramos em contato, pele com pele pela primeira vez.

"Eu não quero parar... devemos pegar um preservativo primeiro." Ele ofegou contra meus seios, suas mãos segurando minha cintura. Meus quadris pareciam estar em execução no automático, esfregando contra ele sem o meu consentimento, mas definitivamente com a minha aprovação.

"Está tudo bem." Inclinei a cabeça para trás para dar-lhe um beijo. "Momento errado do meu ciclo." Minha boca tomou a sua novamente em um beijo profundo. "No entanto, eu realmente não tenho um bom histórico com a gravidez não planejada..."

Sua resposta foi um beijo feito com urgência e desejo intenso. "Bem, o meu não é perfeito também... Eu confio em você, Bella. Eu te amo e eu confio em você".

Eu o levei para dentro de mim em um ritmo dolorosamente lento. Edward estava praticamente choramingando enquanto nos beijávamos e eu abaixava, centímetro por centímetro. Depois de completamente montada, ele segurou meus quadris no lugar e capturou os meus olhos com seu olhar intenso. "Você é perfeita, Bella. Perfeita para mim em todos os sentidos... Eu te amo tanto." Então ele jogou sua cabeça para trás e deixou-me assumir o controle total da cavalgada. Melhor maldita cavalgada da minha vida.

"Bem, isso está resolvido. Você toma as rédeas da nossa vida amorosa a partir de agora. Você estava muito relaxada desta vez." Seu sorriso satisfeito estava no lugar quando tivemos o nosso carinho pós-coito. Agora relaxados, nós compartilhamos sua roupa de hospital – eu com a metade de cima, ele com a calça, e nos aconchegamos mais perto.

"Isso foi incrível." Eu concordei. Na verdade, foi o melhor sexo. Fiquei maravilhada com a forma como ele me encheu completamente, como nossos corpos foram feitos um para o outro. Claro, eu achava que cada centímetro dele era perfeito e lindo. Eu queria mais tempo para realmente apreciar a sua perfeição; para explorar e admirar tudo dele, extensivamente. E repetidamente. "Acho que estou me acostumando a como você se encaixa dentro de mim. E é muito mais fácil ficar relaxada agora que eu sei que você não vai fugir ao ver a minha flacidez, ou ficar enojado pelos fluidos do meu corpo, ou rir dos ruídos que eu faço".

"Bella!" Ele se afastou levemente para olhar para o meu rosto. "Você está falando sério? Você estava honestamente preocupada com essas coisas? Jesus... Eu falhei com você miseravelmente. Eu pensei que tinha plenamente expressado meu profundo e total apreço por cada detalhe do seu corpo e o que você faz com isso. Acho que terei que me esforçar mais. Bella, suas orelhas são lindas. Eu amo o jeito que elas espreitam para fora do seu cabelo quando está solto e eu amo a pequena dobra atrás delas. O cheiro do seu shampoo é mais forte lá. Cheira realmente bom." Senti seu nariz esfregar ao longo daquela pequena dobra e eu ri.

"Agora, seu pescoço... ugh... faz-me entrar. É longo e gracioso... só de olhar me faz querer enterrar meu rosto contra ele e esfregar meu nariz." Ele o fez, produzindo mais risadas. "E os seus ombros..."

"Pare!" Eu ri. "Você é um maluco".

"E você é linda. Em todos os sentidos. Você é exatamente o que eu sempre quis. Você sabe disso, não é?" Sua voz era suave, não mais provocante ou sexy. Ele estava falando sério.

"Sim, eu meio que entendi essa mensagem." Eu mastigava meus lábios enquanto as lágrimas ameaçavam. Como era possível para ele fazer-me amá-lo mais e mais a cada dia? "Você sabe... você é meu..." Malditas lágrimas! _Você é meu tudo, Edward._

Ele me puxou para mais perto e colocou pequenos beijos na minha cabeça. "Eu sei".

Eu me agarrei a ele enquanto desejava que minhas lágrimas parassem. Seus dedos arrastaram suavemente ao longo do meu braço e correram pelo meu cabelo. Tudo sobre ele me proporcionava conforto. Percebi que esta era a primeira vez que eu já me senti totalmente segura em um relacionamento. Eu me aninhei contra o seu peito, depositando selinhos em todos os lugares que eu pudesse alcançar. "Você é meu tudo ideal, Edward. Eu sei que não me expresso bem e eu estou apenas começando a compreender plenamente que você realmente sente o mesmo sobre mim, mas é verdade. Você deve saber exatamente o quanto você é fodidamente perfeito - desculpe a minha língua - e eu sou grata por isso, todos os dias, que você está em nossas vidas. Eu desejo que eu pudesse ser mais parecida com você e ser auto-confiante e confiante sobre tudo".

Ele bufou uma risada. "O que você está vendo é uma consciência aguda do que eu quero. Eu definitivamente sei o que eu quero e não vejo nenhum ponto em desperdiçar tempo tentando conseguir algo sobre o qual eu estou certo - grande diferença de ser confiante sobre tudo. Eu tenho dúvidas também. Algumas coisas me assustam completamente".

Eu me mexi para colocar meu queixo no seu peito e olhar para ele. Ele nunca demonstrou qualquer medo de nada! "Do que você tem medo?" Perguntei suavemente.

Ele passou a mão em seu rosto e, em seguida, através do seu cabelo enquanto suspirava. "Eu tinha medo de que passaria a minha vida sendo rejeitado por você – uma e outra vez - porque eu sabia que isso era o que eu queria e eu raramente desisto completamente quando eu quero alguma coisa. Teria sido uma vida cheia de frustração para nós dois." Seu sorriso suave era ao mesmo tempo provocante e sincero. "E eu estava mais do que um pouco com medo de Charlie não aprovar a nossa relação avançando desta maneira tão rapidamente".

"Charlie está totalmente a bordo." Eu sorri minha confiança. "E eu fui estúpida em alguma vez rejeitá-lo. Confie em mim, isso não acontecerá novamente. Mais alguma coisa?"

"Hmm." Ele segurou seu sorriso, mas seus olhos se voltaram para baixo do meu olhar. Havia mais.

"Edward?" Levantei a parte superior do meu corpo para tomar seu rosto em minhas mãos. Eu acariciei sua testa e, em seguida, segurei seu queixo. "O que você está com medo que vá acontecer? Eu estou exatamente tão comprometida com essa relação como você está. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum e nunca esconderei segredos de você ou trairei você de qualquer maneira..."

"Não é de você que eu duvido." Ele disse em um sussurro.

Meus olhos trancaram nos seus enquanto as pontas dos meus dedos enrolaram no cabelo acima das suas orelhas. "Nunca duvide do meu amor por você, Edward. É real. E não vai a lugar nenhum".

Os brilhantes orbes verdes na minha frente iluminaram com seu sorriso. Eu não poderia imaginar um dia em que ele olhasse para mim desse jeito e eu não ficasse perdida na intensa profundidade deles. Meu coração estava martelando no meu peito e da necessidade de tocá-lo e olhá-lo e fazê-lo entender que eu queria isso... eu _precisava_ disso... todos os dias pelo resto da minha vida, tornando-se avassalador. "Estava acabado, entre Jake e eu, muito antes de nós terminarmos. O romance, eu quero dizer." Minha voz era baixa e ofegante enquanto eu soltava o que eu achei que ele queria saber.

"Estivemos juntos por conveniência, pelo menos pelo último ano. Acho que sempre estivemos, honestamente. Falamos de um futuro, vagamente, mas eu nunca senti o compromisso de um com ele. Eu nunca senti que não poderia existir sem ele. E eu sei que ele nunca se sentiu assim comigo. Eu sempre senti que a atração dele era principalmente física. Ele poderia ser atencioso, se adequado às suas necessidades. Mas, caso contrário, ele era completamente egocêntrico. Ele tinha o seu propósito na vida; herdar a posição que seu pai tinha possuído, liderando sua tribo... eu era um interesse lateral. Nada mais. E eu estava bem com isso, porque ele havia se tornado o mesmo para mim. Nós não compartilhávamos interesses comuns nesse ponto, que não fossem fisicamente. Nosso relacionamento era conveniente, mas desnecessário. Quando fiquei grávida, meu foco mudou. Jake estava de acordo com a separação de forma amigável porque ele não queria uma distração do seu próprio foco. Seu pai havia falecido e ele estava se adaptando à sua nova posição na tribo. Havia também pressões sobre ele para encontrar uma parceira mais adequada, dentro da tribo... eu não era mais conveniente. E uma criança era definitivamente uma inconveniência. Eu não o amava por um longo tempo, Edward. Ele não tem influência em mim ou no meu coração. Ele nunca o teve da forma que você tem, de qualquer maneira".

Seu sorriso aumentou mais uma vez e ele segurou meu beijo quando deu um beijo promissor nos meus lábios. "Obrigado, Bella, por dizer-me isso. Eu sei há muito tempo que ele não era o maior amor da sua vida, mas é bom ouvir isso de você dessa maneira." Seu sorriso arrogante apareceu. "Ele não teria a menor chance de retornar à sua vida nesse sentido, de qualquer maneira. Ele teve a chance dele com você e desistiu de você. É a minha vez de amá-la e eu não vou deixar ninguém me impedir".

Minhas bochechas coraram com a sua declaração. "Então você não duvida dos meus sentimentos por você, ou compromisso com você. Você sabe que Jake não será um problema comigo, mas você ainda se sente ameaçado por algo. O que é isso?"

"É o desconhecido. Não há nenhuma maneira de saber o que vai acontecer no caminho... E se Jacob decide que quer fazer parte da vida de Juliet, afinal? Ele tem todo o direito. E se Juliet quiser tê-lo como seu pai, _ela_ tem todo o direito. Eu mal posso ficar no caminho deles. Não significa que eu vou gostar disso - que não vai matar-me deixá-la sair com um cara que não deu a mínima para ela desde o início..."

"Oh!" Seus comentários me atingiram forte. Eu tinha pensado que seus problemas com Jake eram simplesmente que ele não sabia muito sobre ele, ou da relação que tivemos. O pensamento tinha passado pela minha mente periodicamente - que não conhecer Jake e sua propensão para a auto-absorção fariam Edward se perguntar se ele poderia algum dia lançar-se e nos recuperar. Quebrou meu coração saber que era um temor real para ele. E que era centrado na perda de Juliet. Partiu meu coração saber que ele sentia que Jacob tinha algum direto sobre Juliet ou no coração _dela. _Como ele poderia pensar que a sua Luz do Sol poderia algum dia escolher Jake sobre ele? "Edward, eu nunca deixaria Jake levá-la de você. Você já esteve aqui desde o início. Ela ama _você_! Você é o pai que ela quer, não importa que ela tenha o sangue dele".

"Legalmente, isso importa, Bella." Ele olhou-me tristemente. "Podemos dizer que eu sou o pai dela e eu posso ser tudo o que ela precisa que seu pai seja, mas Jacob tem a lei do seu lado com os direitos de pai. Ela é filha dele também." Ele passou os braços firmemente em torno de mim. "Não há muita coisa que podemos fazer em relação a esse medo, meu amor. Eu só tenho que conduzir isso e esperar como o inferno que nada nunca venha a isso. E, enquanto isso, eu _serei _o pai na vida de Juliet diariamente. Ponto final".

Tentei oferecer segurança. Em meu coração, eu não acreditava que Jake se importasse nem um pouco sobre sua filha, e, portanto, abandonou seus direitos como pai. Edward estava aqui com ela todos os dias. Amando-a. Cuidando dela. Preocupando-se com ela... Conosco. Por mais que eu acreditasse que nunca seria um problema, não havia nenhuma maneira que eu pudesse fazer uma garantia para Edward de que ele nunca veria seu medo se tornar realidade. Matou-me saber que ele tinha esses medos. Mas, no modo típico de Edward, ele continuou como se não fosse nada - como se nunca tivéssemos discutido a possibilidade da nossa pequena bolha perfeita para três sendo destruída.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Rose ajudando com a casa nova, Juliet mordendo os dedinhos com o dente nascendo... Edward sendo Edward e agora todas nós sabemos qual é a situação com Jacob... vamos torcer pra que ele não apareça nessa história._

_Bem, pra quem ainda não viu, postei em **This Is Who I Am **ontem, então passem por lá e deixem reviews!_

_E até sábado que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**Tenho algumas indicações para vc's...**_

_A Nai, que traduz This is Who I Am comigo, começou a postar uma tradução essa semana, passem na história, leiam e comentem. Chama-se **"A Betting Man" **e o link é este:_

_** s/8385441/1/A_Betting_Man_for_mybluesky**_

_(colocar o endereço do fanfiction na frente)_

_Outra indicação é de uma fic que eu considero como uma das melhores fics que eu já li na minha vida. Chama-se** "For the Summer" **e só atualmente a autora permitiu a tradução, mas nossa equipe já tinha traduzido a fic inteirinha e agora é só uma questão de atingir as metas para os capítulos serem postados. A fic está sendo postada no perfil do Pervas Place, portanto, passem por lá, leiam e deixem reviews, vc's não vão se arrepender pq a história é linda! O link é este:_

_**s/8393872/1/For_the_Summer_by_camoozle_in_Portuguese**_

__(colocar o endereço do fanfiction na frente)__


	34. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Juliet se acostumara à agenda de trabalho irregular de Edward - de alguma forma ela se adaptava a qualquer mudança em que ele estivesse, entregando-se com mais tempo Edward/Luz do Sol que ela podia fazer. Isso significava que, quando ele trabalhava à noite, ela dormia! E quando Luz do Sol dormia, mamãe poderia dormir também! Nós ouvíamos a chave dele na porta, e depois ouvíamos o som delas sendo colocadas na mesa. Ouvíamos os passos dele bater no chão e então nós fingíamos dormir enquanto ele se esgueirava para o quarto. Todos os dias, ele se aproximava do berço primeiro, já que Juliet era uma terrível fingidora de sono. Eu os observava felizes cumprimentando um ao outro e esperava por eles se juntarem a mim. Ela estava terrivelmente orgulhosa dos seus novos dentes - todos os seus dois - e ela tinha a certeza de que Edward os visse como a primeira coisa, a cada dia, porque cada vez que ela os mostrava, ele ficava todo animado, como se eles tivessem acabado de nascer nela. Ela sorria um pouco mais, rindo e gritando e levantando seus braços para ele pegá-la.

Ele a entretinha enquanto eu tinha alguns momentos no banheiro, e então ele se aconchegava a nós enquanto ela mamava. Era uma substituição pobre por não tê-lo ao meu lado na cama a noite toda, mas eu ansiava por aquelas manhãs também. Merda, eu ansiava por cada minuto com Edward. Eu estava louca de amor e apaixonada por estar tão apaixonada.

Eu estava semi-consciente em uma dessas manhãs quando ouvi uma batida ao invés da chave dele. Instantaneamente acordada, eu pulei da cama e olhei para o berço. Juliet ainda estava dormindo profundamente. Era muito cedo para Edward. Puxei a porta fechada quando fui ver quem poderia estar aqui a esta hora.

"Rose? Que diabos..." Eu resmunguei para mim mesma quando vi seus cabelos loiros através do olho mágico. Abri a porta e ofeguei quando vi o estado dela. Ela não tinha nenhuma maquiagem e seu rosto estava inchado e manchado do que parecia ser um ataque de choro prolongado. Não parecia como se ela tivesse dormido. "Rosalie? O que há de errado? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Emmett está bem? Oh meu Deus... Edward?"

Ela balançou a cabeça freneticamente enquanto eu a puxei para dentro. "Não... todos estão bem! Desculpe por tê-la assustado, aparecendo assim. Eu queria pegar Edward antes de ele ir para o trabalho. Estou muito atrasada?"

"Muito adiantada. Ele está de plantão noturno. Ele não estará em casa por pelo menos mais uma hora. Você pode esperar por ele." Eu ofereci. Ela, obviamente, precisava falar com ele sobre algo. "Eu não quero acordar Juliet, isso vai bagunçá-la. Que tal fazermos um pouco de café e sentarmos na varanda?"

Ela assoou o nariz ruidosamente antes de aceitar sua caneca. Eu sorri com simpatia. Ela pode parecer como uma boneca Barbie sem sequer tentar, mas vê-la desta forma crua fez a sua angústia ainda mais real. Meu coração doeu com ela e eu nem sabia o que estava errado.

"Eu sinto muito por isso." Ela fungou depois de dar um gole em seu café. "Eu não deveria ter simplesmente aparecido assim. Eu esqueço que ele não está mais sozinho. Eu sou auto-absorvida dessa maneira. Quando eu preciso do meu irmão, eu simplesmente espero que ele esteja lá e eu não posso fazer isso agora".

"É claro que você pode!" Eu insisti. "Nós estarmos aqui não muda o relacionamento de vocês. Rosalie, você é bem-vinda a qualquer hora do dia. Existe algo que eu possa fazer por você? Você precisa de alguma coisa? Devo ligar para ele?"

Isto, por algum motivo, trouxe um novo turno de lágrimas. Eu as esperei parar, sabendo exatamente o que era estar assim emocional sobre algo. Chorar era a única coisa que sairia nesta fase. Ela soluçou outro pedido de desculpas. Eu estava ficando seriamente preocupada que algo terrível tivesse acontecido. Se não com Emmett, então talvez Carlisle, ou Esme? Depois de mais uma assoada de nariz estridente, ela ofereceu um sorriso patético que, por algum motivo, puxou-me para fora da minha cadeira. Meus braços envolveram em torno dela e ofereci qualquer conforto que pude.

"Isso não é justo com você." Ela murmurou enquanto segurava com força em mim. Eu tinha medo de que o mau funcionamento do meu filtro verbal tivesse se expandido, fisicamente, e um abraço, neste momento, fosse inapropriado e estranho. Ela acalmou a minha preocupação. "Você não deveria estar lidando com isso... eu só... eu realmente precisava ver Edward. Eu estive acordada a noite toda, deixando Emmett louco também..." Ela deu-me outro aperto antes de se afastar. "Então, eu descobri por que Kate tem estado tão perturbada e me evitando..."

Oh, merda. Rosalie já sabia também. Esta era a razão pela qual ela estava chateada, e a razão pela qual ela não estava derramando tudo. Ela não tinha ideia do que eu sabia da situação. Puxei minha cadeira para mais perto dela e peguei suas mãos na minha. "Kate contou a você?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, olhando-me insegura. "Eu vi Tanya na noite passada".

"Ah." Eu sorri. "Recebeu isso direto da fonte, hein? Eu também. Mas da outra fonte".

Os olhos de Rosalie arregalaram e então seu rosto se iluminou com o seu sorriso habitual. "Edward contou a você?" Ela chorou de novo quando eu concordei e bateu suas mãos em frustração. "Ugh! Eu tenho que parar de chorar!"

"Rosalie, eu vou verificar Juliet e dar-lhe tempo para conseguir se controlar. Nós devemos falar sobre isso".

Por dentro, eu andava de um lado a outro. Agora eu entendi totalmente por que Edward nunca tinha contado à sua irmã, apesar da proximidade deles. Eles eram _muito_ próximos para algo assim... ela estava sentindo cada pedaço de dor de Edward, e se ele a visse assim, simplesmente amplificaria a dor para ele. Ele sentiria a dor _dela _também. Eu estava grata pelo tempo e realmente esperava que ele estivesse um pouco atrasado para vir para casa, só por hoje. Juliet dormia, então eu voltei para Rose, que parecia muito mais estável emocionalmente.

"Estou feliz que você saiba." Ela afirmou quando eu sentei. "Foi difícil para Kate e eu, mas você está ainda mais envolvida e eu odiaria ter uma coisa enorme como esta entre nós".

Eu balancei a cabeça em acordo. "Edward me contou sobre... o que aconteceu... quando nós começamos a namorar. Ele não tinha contado a ninguém até então".

"É por isso que Tanya pediu para me ver - porque ela queria _'limpar o ar'_." Ela revirou seus olhos e franziu a testa. "O que diabos ela estava pensando? Naquela época _e _agora? Eu achei que ela era estúpida e narcisista pelos últimos anos do relacionamento deles... ela o tratava horrivelmente. Ele teria feito qualquer coisa por ela, porque este é Edward. Mas ela exigia mais e mais, querendo coisas diferentes dele e era tão difícil assistir isso. Quando ele dá o seu coração, ele dá tudo. Estúpido Cara de Bunda." O rosto dela enrugou novamente, mas ela tinha as lágrimas sob controle e seguiu em frente. "Ninguém trata o meu irmão dessa maneira e fica na minha boa graça. Eu perdi todo o respeito por ela naquela época. Vir a mim agora, com esta porra de informação? Que _porra_ é essa? O que eu devo fazer com isso? Eu deveria entender e perdoá-la por foder com o meu querido irmão tão regiamente?"

Dei a ela um aperto de mão em apoio. Sua voz estava ficando mais forte quando a raiva tomou conta do sofrimento. Eu nunca tinha ouvido tantas palavras com 'p' saindo de Rosalie em uma conversa qualquer. Eu estava vendo um lado todo novo dessa mulher e eu gostava de cada pedacinho disso. "Eu imagino que é exatamente como Edward se sentiu quando ela contou a ele também".

"Isso é permanente! A decisão dela... ela fodeu tudo... é irreversível e para sempre, não apenas para ela! Deus! _Você_ sabe o quanto Edward adora bebês..." Ela continuou seu discurso, claramente precisando colocá-lo para fora.

Eu balancei a cabeça, uma lágrima perdida escorrendo pela minha bochecha. Eu a limpei bruscamente. Chorar pela dor do passado de Edward não faria nenhum bem. Eu tinha plena consciência de que eu tinha feito o mesmo quando eu descobri, mas eu tinha um respeito profundo pela forma como Edward tinha lidado com sua tristeza e, mesmo que eu não gostasse de como sua ex o havia tratado, eu amava que ele terminou as coisas com dignidade e compreensão quando eles conversaram. "Ele aceitou isso, Rose. Ele sofreu da sua própria maneira e ele está procurando apenas seguir em frente".

"Eu odeio que ele tenha sofrido sozinho. Estúpido, estúpido Cara de Bunda." A voz dela suavizou. Ela estava acalmando.

"Eu acho que ele precisava." Eu sugeri gentilmente. "É como ele queria isso. Ainda seria dessa forma se Tanya não tivesse confessado para a sua irmã. Edward não _queria_ que ninguém soubesse. Isso é Edward".

Ela sorriu, dando um aperto na minha mão desta vez. "O que você está dizendo é que é uma boa coisa que ele não esteja em casa agora. Eu não deveria trazer isso para ele".

"Eu acho que ele está cansado do segredo. Eu sei que ele odeia que isso afete qualquer um de vocês. Mas eu não acho que ele se sentiria muito bem vendo você tão chateada".

Ela bufou uma risada. "Se você acha que eu estou chateada agora, você deveria ter me visto na noite passada!" Sua sobrancelha levantou maliciosamente, como seu irmão tende a fazer.

"Rosalie... o que você fez?"

Ela vestiu um ar angelical. "Nós... tivemos... palavras..."

"Uh-huh..."

Seu rosto enrugou. "Edward ficará realmente aborrecido comigo..."

"Rose?" Eu temia o que eu senti que tinha que saber. "O que você fez?"

"Eu meio que... risquei à chave o carro dela!" Ela cobriu seu rosto e espiou entre os dedos pela minha reação.

Mordi meu lábio. Parte de mim estourando para rir e a outra parte querendo castigá-la. Ela era a irmã mais velha, e Edward era mais maduro!

"Certo? Ele vai me matar?"

"Eu acho que temos que fazer algumas reparações, Rosalie." Coloquei meu rosto severo, mas falei suavemente. E então eu deixei a risada sair. "Ok, falando sério... quem _faz_ isso? Rose... riscar à chave o carro de alguém... vamos lá. E o quanto isso é ruim?"

"Eu não esculpi 'vadia', ou qualquer coisa. Mas definitivamente precisa de um trabalho de pintura. Todo ele".

"Rose!"

Enquanto eu ficava sentada com a irmã de Edward, sentindo-me culpada por rir com ela enquanto nós falávamos as nossas opções para conseguir consertar o carro de Tanya, eu realmente me senti ligada com ela. Tínhamos desenvolvido uma sólida amizade desde o momento em que eu coloquei de lado as minhas inquietações sobre ela ser tão malditamente perfeita, mas ficar sentadas juntas no início do dia assim, eu me senti como uma família.

"Estou tão feliz por ele ter encontrado você." Rosalie disse com uma sinceridade que me fez corar. "Estou tão feliz que você deu a ele uma chance para mostrar que ótimo cara ele é. Você é exatamente o que ele precisa. Vocês são perfeitos juntos e eu estou realmente... muito agradecida por você ser... você!"

Minha boca caiu aberta, nenhuma palavra veio. Ela fechou. Em seguida, reabriu. Eu acho que proferi alguns murmúrios incoerentes, mas não importava. Rose estava rindo sobre a minha reação e um som de trás chamou a minha atenção para dentro. Edward estava em casa.

"Ei! Bom dia!" Ele sorriu, saindo na varanda e inclinando-se para me cumprimentar com um beijo. "Eu não sabia que era um dia de academia. Bem, agora você não tem que levar Juliet – eu cuidarei dela esta manhã. Um dos meus pacientes me contou sobre este novo playground coberto para bebês e eu queria checar. Eles têm um monte de coisas que vão ajudar Juliet com suas habilidades motoras..." Ele divagava animadamente no início, mas parou com a súbita tensão. "O quê?" Sua cabeça foi de um lado a outro entre eu e Rosalie. "O que eu perdi?"

"Um..." Eu segurei a mão dele.

Sua sobrancelha levantou para mim e então ele virou-se para a sua irmã. "Ah, porra." Ele reconheceu a nova consciência dela pela sua expressão e caiu para o chão entre nós. Ele puxou seus joelhos até seu peito e suspirou enquanto suas mãos esfregavam furiosamente através do seu cabelo. "Vamos acabar com isso".

"Querido, eu sinto muito... eu não tinha ideia que você estava passando por uma traição completa, não apenas um rompimento... Você não deveria ter lidado com isso sozinho. Eu queria que você tivesse vindo a mim. Eu odeio que você estivesse sozinho..."

"Eu queria que fosse assim." Ele murmurou sem levantar a cabeça.

"E ainda quer. Eu entendo." Rose esfregou as costas dele, apesar do seu estremecimento inicial. Então ela empurrou sua cadeira para o lado e ajoelhou-se atrás dele, os braços dela deslizaram sobre os ombros dele e ela ligou suas mãos no peito dele. "Eu só preciso que você saiba que, bem, eu te amo, Cara de Bunda. Eu estou aqui para você. Mas eu posso desaparecer para você também. Eu entendi. E eu simplesmente te amo. Muito".

Ele bufou e agarrou as mãos dela nas dele. Ele olhou para mim, sorrindo. "Feliz por ser filha única agora?"

"De jeito nenhum. Estou com inveja desse sistema de apoio que vocês têm acontecendo aqui." Rosalie e Edward estenderam suas mãos para mim simultaneamente e puxaram-me para baixo no chão da varanda com eles. Nós deitamos em um monte de braços e pernas entrelaçados, rindo e enxugando as lágrimas inúteis. Senti um pacto silencioso entre nós três para nunca mais chorar sobre a criança-que-nunca-foi de Edward novamente. Seguindo em frente apenas – nós tínhamos O Plano em movimento e isso era tudo que importava.

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

Eu amava ter minhas garotas no meu apartamento o dia todo, todos os dias. Eu nunca ficaria tão habituados ao perfume delas que não me acalmasse instantaneamente no momento em que eu entrasse pela porta. Especialmente nas manhãs em que não havia o aroma celestial de Bella cozinhando misturado com aquele feminino doce e o aroma de bebê. Eu tomava uma inspiração profunda deles enquanto tirava meus sapatos e seguia para o quarto onde eu sempre encontrava a minha Luz do Sol fingindo, muito mal, que estava dormindo. Nós tínhamos uma rotina, "Luz do Sol! Você tem dentes!" Ela sorria abertamente, com sua mandíbula saliente para exibir as minúsculas pérolas predominantemente. Eu a imitava e ela iniciava suas risadinhas. Ela estava começando a puxar-se de pé do lado do berço e eu a deixava dar uma chance nisso, feliz o tempo todo. No momento em que ela soltava as barras para ser levantada, ela caía para a sua bunda e segurava seus braços levantados para mim. Eu amava isso. A rotina toda era o destaque do meu dia com ela.

Aconchegar-me com Bella era outro destaque - embora com cada dia que passava, eu ficava mais ansioso para finalmente encontrar uma casa e termos o nosso próprio quarto e algum tempo diário privado. Quanto mais familiarizados nos tornávamos, mais relaxada Bella ficava e ela era uma paqueradora constante. Minhas bolas começavam a ficar doloridas no momento em que atingiam os lençóis. Não ajudava que ela agora estivesse confiante e sedutora e plenamente consciente das minhas ereções, não importava o quanto fossem inocentes. As sessões de amamentação de manhã eram um prazer doloroso para mim, já que ela estava geralmente completamente sem blusa na cama e muito carinhosa comigo enquanto amamentava Juliet. Bella inspirava ereções matinais quer eu tivesse acabado de acordar ou chegar em casa.

Eu sentiria falta deste quarto só na medida em que era o primeiro lugar que ela conseguiu saber como ela me afetava. Quando Peitos Encontram Ereção era uma piada particular comum conosco. Toda vez que ela era trazida à tona, meu pau começava a bater na minha barriga como se para perguntar, _'então, hum... quando exatamente eu vou realmente encontrar Peitos, não apenas saber deles de segunda mão?'_ Boa pergunta, meu amigo. Muito boa pergunta.

"Devíamos ter uma babá." Bella murmurou contra o meu pescoço na manhã de domingo. Juliet tinha terminado seu café da manhã e eu tinha Bella sem blusa e esvaziada pressionada contra mim com a minha ereção matinal reavivada. Eu já tinha batido uma punheta rápida no chuveiro antes de voltar para a cama com ela. Depois de uma semana cheia de trabalhos no turno da noite, seu corpo ao meu lado havia inspirado sonhos pervertidos durante toda a noite e eu tinha que obter alívio.

Eu engatei a perna dela na minha cintura e acariciei sua coxa enquanto eu espiava para baixo em Juliet. Ela estava situada no chão ao lado do seu berço, brincando com seu ginásio de atividade*****. "Eu mataria por uma babá _agora_." Eu murmurei, dando um pequeno aperto em sua bunda. "Por que ninguém nunca aparece na porta tão cedo quando queremos?"

_*Ginásio de atividade (activity gym): é tipo uma "cabaninha" onde o bebê fica deitado e tem alguns brinquedos para ele mexer. Foto: blueeyedbride wp-content/ uploads/ 2009/ 10/ activity-gym. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Bella riu enquanto esfregava sua perna em mim. "Eu não acho que a loja de produtos orgânicos esteja aberta tão cedo".

"Mmm. E Em não deixaria Rosalie sair sem uma crise, caso em que, ela não seria nada boa para nós, de qualquer maneira." Eu trilhei meus dedos do seu joelho dobrado até sua coxa, girei em torno do seu quadril e continuei o caminho até seu lado. Ela estremeceu contra mim e eu a senti umedecer através da sua calcinha. "Deus... Bella..." Nós nos beijamos avidamente, tateando tão discreta e silenciosamente quanto podíamos. Isso ainda não enganou Juliet. Ela soltou um grito e, em seguida, chamou mamãe. "Maldição." Eu resmunguei com uma risada e uma boca cheia com um peito.

"Você está me dizendo!" Bella segurou minha cabeça no lugar por apenas mais algumas lambidas quando ela gritou de volta para Juliet. "Mamãe está aqui... bem aqui com você, Luz do Sol! Oh meu Deus! _SIM!_ Exatamente assim..."

"Ammmamm!" A segunda chamada era sempre mais alta.

Bella desengatou-me e murmurou, "Porra!" com um sorriso frustrado. Ao invés de ir para Juliet pelo seu lado da cama, ela arrastou-se sobre mim. Parando para me dar um beijo, então uma mordiscada no queixo, depois beijos no meu pescoço e no peito. Ela trabalhou seu caminho diretamente para baixo rapidamente e, com a promessa de coisas brilhantes no futuro. Eu juro que meu pau realmente engasgou quando sua boca terminou sua jornada. Claro, havia tecido entre ele e aqueles doces lábios carnudos, mas foi o contato mais próximo que ele tinha tido e ele veio ao encontro dela, reconhecendo a atenção dos seus lábios. Ela riu, franziu a testa, mordeu seu lábio e olhou para Juliet antes de mergulhar sua cabeça mais uma vez. Tecido habilmente puxado para o lado, ela fez contato completo quando se apoiou mais para o final da cama. Juliet relaxou e voltou para os seus brinquedos uma vez que ela viu sua mãe, mas ela não conseguia ver bem alto o suficiente para saber o que a mamãe estava fazendo. Graças a Deus eu tinha comprado a cama de molas e colchão profundo com revestimento no topo. De jeito nenhum ela poderia ver algo acontecendo nesta enorme cama do chão. Obrigado, porra!

"Shhhi..." Eu cortei meu choramingo obsceno e agarrei os cabelos de Bella quando ela deu uma rápida lambida de baixo para cima. Ela sorriu para mim quando abriu sua boca e voltou para baixo. Ela era como uma criança inalando um pirulito proibido antes que ele fosse levado dela. Lamber, chupar, lamber, chupar. Eu grunhi e puxei seu cabelo muito mais forte do que eu pretendia. Juliet gritou novamente. Bella aumentou a velocidade da sua ação especialista em pirulitos e meu pau estava dançando como se fosse Hora de Martelar. Oh doce Jesus...

"MMMAAAMM!"

"Oh, Cristo... Bella... baby... não podemos..." Eu ofeguei enquanto me sentei ereto.

Ela fez mais um mergulho profundo, hesitando sobre a libertação, girando sua língua ao redor da cabeça antes de liberá-lo. "Desculpe, querido. Eu voltarei a isso. Eu prometo".

"Poooor..." Eu murmurei, lançando-me de volta para baixo e puxando as cobertas sobre mim mesmo. Ela agarrou minha camisa do chão, jogou-a sobre a sua cabeça e inclinou-se para pegar Juliet. A visão das bochechas da sua bunda saindo da sua calcinha abaixo da minha camisa enviou uma nova onda de desejo para o meu cérebro inferior e minha mão estava sobre ele imediatamente para acalmá-lo. Bella se virou e soprou-me um beijo, dando-me uma piscadela enquanto fechava a porta atrás dela. Meia dúzia de puxões... não posso tocar!

"Tudo bem. Nós precisamos encontrar a nossa casa. De acordo?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso no café da manhã.

Bella mordeu seu lábio daquele jeito super sexy. "Totalmente de acordo. Eu estava _realmente_ naquilo!"

"Ligarei para Garrett." Quem precisava de comida quando o boquete mais nublador de mente já me aguardando uma vez em um quarto privado foi assegurado.

Garrett foi mais do que de grande ajuda. Ele passou a tarde nos mostrando casa vazia após casa vazia e ficou mais do que feliz em manter Juliet divertida enquanto nós avaliávamos cada uma. Bella e eu demos uma tateada em cada local, o tesão enorme continuando desde a manhã. "Eu totalmente tomaria você nessa banheira." Ela sussurrou em um banheiro.

"Essa pia tem uma altura perfeita para..." Eu levantei em uma entrada do armário e pressionei nossos quadris juntos.

Nós dois levantamos as sobrancelhas, sorrimos e coramos quando Garrett comentou sobre o fator multi-uso do balcão construído que se alinhava a toda a parede de uma cozinha. Poderíamos certamente encontrar muitos usos para ele.

Não foi até cinco ou seis casas que refreamos os hormônios. A partir do momento em que paramos na calçada, eu tive um bom pressentimento sobre esta. Era um nível dividido ao estilo rancho. Quatro quartos, mais um possível quinto/escritório no nível mais baixo. Imediatamente, eu imaginei este como o escritório de Bella. Era perfeito. Uma parede toda de vidro com vista para o quintal e tinha uma pequena sala do lado de fora dele que estava destinada para armazenagem. Seria uma ótima sala escura. Nós apertamos as mãos quando saímos do quarto para verificar a piscina. Os proprietários anteriores haviam a cercado separadamente do resto do quintal e pátio. Era perfeita para manter Juliet segura lá fora.

"Edward! Há árvores de pêssego!" Bella gritou com deleite.

"Eu achei que você quisesse cerejeiras?" Eu provoquei quando passei meus braços em volta da cintura dela.

"Pfft. Se eu tenho o homem perfeito e o bebê perfeito e a casa perfeita, quem diabos precisa de cerejeiras? Eu aprenderei a fazer a melhor torta de pêssego no mundo, em vez disso".

"Sim?" Eu sorri para ela. "Você realmente acha que é esta?"

"Eu amo que ela esteja em uma enseada. Silenciosa".

"Privada." Eu sorri. "Passamos pela escola a caminho daqui... perto".

"Mais perto de ambos os nossos pais... e sua clínica é exatamente no próximo condado." Seu sorriso iluminou seu rosto e ela não conseguia ficar parada. "É perfeita! Você gostou?"

Eu a girei ao redor e agarrei sua mão. "Vamos encontrar Garrett. Temos alguns papéis para assinar!"

"Garrett está bastante confiante de que os vendedores aceitarão a nossa oferta. Eu tenho amanhã de folga... eu digo que conseguimos todo o material legal feito então. Tirar isso do caminho. Talvez fazer algumas compras? Ver se temos o mesmo gosto em mobiliário? Melhor saber essas coisas agora... se você não gostar dos mesmos candeeiros de mesa que eu, está acabado." Estendi a mão e dei um aperto na mão dela.

"Rose se sentirá ofendida se nós escolhemos alguma coisa sem sua aprovação".

"Maldição. Você está certa. Temos que ficar em suas boas graças. Eu não a quero tagarelando para a mamãe... eu deveria ligar para ela em breve, na verdade. Dar a ela um pequeno lembrete de que ela não deve ficar tagarelando outras coisas para a minha mãe." Eu realmente não acho que ela levaria o que sabia sobre Tanya em qualquer lugar, mas eu queria ter a absoluta certeza.

"Nós discutimos isso - Rosalie e eu. Ela não dirá a ela".

Olhei para a namorada mais impressionante no universo. "Você simplesmente me conhece, não é?"

Ela apenas sorriu e corou em resposta à minha declaração. "Edward, você se importaria se parássemos na casa de Charlie antes de irmos para casa? Eu o estive descartando por um par de semanas agora e me sinto mal. Ele odiaria saber que nós estávamos bem aqui e não paramos lá. Nós não temos de ficar muito tempo".

Eu tomei a próxima saída com um sorriso. "Isso será ótimo! Podemos levá-lo para jantar fora, contar a ele a boa notícia... talvez vocês dois possam ensinar Juliet como jogar sinuca?"

"Melhor nós do que você!" Ela brincou, mostrando sua língua brevemente. Isso apenas trouxe lembranças das suas lambidas no início da manhã e eu realmente estremeci imaginando suas técnicas de acabamento. Eu rapidamente trouxe Charlie à mente, e seu bigode... bloqueio instantâneo de excitação. Eu tinha que me concentrar em minha direção.

Charlie não quis saber de nós sairmos para comer. "Eu tenho um freezer cheio de carne. Vou simplesmente acender a churrasqueira! É muito melhor grelhar para mais de um." Seu bigode contraiu feliz enquanto observava a carne como se não fosse uma tarefa, mas um desafio para que cada centímetro de cada uma simplesmente fosse perfeito.

"Char-livre Charlie!" Bella chamou enquanto ela se juntou a nós. Ela tinha levado Juliet para dentro para trocar sua fralda. "Isso é do que os caras sempre o chamavam. Melhor Sargento Churrasqueiro..."

Charlie riu e seus olhos foram iluminados com carinho pela sua filha enquanto ela recordava os apelidos que ele ganhou ao longo dos anos. Quanto mais tempo eu passava com pai e filha, mais semelhança eu via. E eu definitivamente estava vendo o respeito mútuo que eles tinham um pelo outro agora. Ele passou o braço em volta dos ombros de Bella e a puxou para mais perto. Juliet iluminou seu sorriso, mostrando seus dentes enquanto ela tinha um público atento. Ela ficou fascinada com o bigode dele e ele chamou-me para "observar a grelha!" enquanto ele a pegava de Bella.

"Jesus, se eu estragar isto..." Eu murmurei para Bella.

Ela bateu seu quadril contra o meu. "É por isso que você tem a Bella Churrasqueira ao seu lado, baby".

Nós deliramos sobre a casa enquanto comíamos e depois do jantar, Bella mostrou ao seu pai todas as fotos que ela tinha tirado para que pudéssemos lembrar de cada detalhe. Nós tínhamos visto tantas - e Bella ainda mais – que era fácil confundi-las.

"Vocês precisam de uma casa tão grande?" Charlie questionou. "O que vocês farão com todos aqueles quartos?"

"Bem, o que está no nível mais baixo..." Fiz um gesto para Bella trazer à tona a sua chance. "Esse será o espaço de trabalho de Bella. Isso nos poupará dinheiro a longo prazo, porque ela não terá a necessidade de um local separado dos negócios. Ela pode trabalhar fora da nossa casa, se e quando ela quiser".

"Huh." Eu estava começando a ser capaz de decifrar os 'huh' de Charlie. Ainda precisava de alguns ajustes, mas eu estava bastante certo de que esse 'huh' era por ele ter ficado impressionado. "E os outros _quatro_?"

"Bebês." Bella respondeu com indiferença. Ela pegou um pedaço do centro da sua batata e o esmagou até uma pasta lisa antes de colocar um pouco em seu dedo para Juliet provar.

Charlie engasgou com a sua cerveja. "Bebês, huh? Você tem algo a dizer ao seu velho?"

Meu joelho chutou em Bella debaixo da mesa e joguei a ela um olhar 'acalme-se'. "Não, não... não temos... Bella apenas quer dizer que não estamos planejando nos mudar por um longo, longo tempo. Nós queríamos uma casa grande o suficiente para o que quer que o futuro traga." Eu esperava que minha voz não soasse tão instável quanto eu me sentia.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, seus dedos acariciando seu bigode. "Quantos bebês a esposa do bom médico está planejando dar à luz?"

Foi a vez de Bella engasgar. "Pai! Nós não estamos... sinceramente... falando sobre exercer pressão sobre..."

Eu ri quando peguei a piscadela de Charlie. Ele estava mexendo com ela, insinuando que o casamento estava se aproximando para nós. Ele sabia o que O Plano envolvia, mas Bella não sabia que ele estava no grupo. Ele deve ter se sentido bastante confiante de que eu seguiria completamente para estar brincando comigo sobre isso. Isso me agradou. Muito. Eu a puxei mais para o meu colo. "Provavelmente seria melhor ser a esposa do médico _antes_ de começar a dar à luz, certo?" Eu observei suas bochechas ficarem vermelho brilhante e ela me deu uma cotovelada quando eu a beijei.

Charlie deu de ombros. "Ela já deu à luz um, qual é a diferença?"

"Papai! Jesus!"

"Ammmam!" Julieta chamou. Ela tinha duas mãos cheias da batata de Bella e estava orgulhosamente as esfregando na bandeja do cadeirão. E depois em seu vestido.

"Oh! Hora de pintura com o dedo!" Charlie soltou uma risada e Juliet riu sua risada farta e jogou o queixo para fora para mostrar seus dentes. Ela bateu sua bandeja com as duas mãos, pulverizando a polpa de batata em todo lugar.

"Juliet... querida... não." Bella a repreendeu levemente. "Pai, não a incentive a brincar com comida. Ela está apenas começando a comer." Ela levantou e começou a limpar o melhor que podia.

"Ammammm!" A mão de batata de Juliet bateu contra a bunda da sua mãe quando ela se esticou sobre a bandeja. Eu não pude deixar de rir também.

Eu recebi o olhar. "Não você também. Você deveria estar do meu lado!"

Com o meu melhor olhar inocente, eu dei as minhas desculpas. "Eu estou sempre do seu lado. Especialmente quando você tem batata em sua bunda." Eu fiz um espetáculo mais longo do que o necessário de remover os flocos de amido da sua bunda. "Ela está explorando. E ela está na casa do seu avô. As crianças sempre aprontam na casa dos avós".

"Ouça, Juliet. Você pode brincar com a batata da mamãe a qualquer momento que você estiver na casa do Grumpy*****. Entendeu? Regras do Grumpy." Charlie estava muito divertido por toda a cena.

_*Grumpy: significa zangado, mas aqui é um trocadilho com "grandfather" (avô), que eles simplificam para "grandpa"._

Foi hilário como esse nome pegou e ainda mais que Charlie não estivesse nada onfendido por ele, mas ele usava o nome com orgulho. Nós estávamos todos rindo quando Juliet pegou o que restava do prato de Bella e jogou em sua própria cabeça.

"Oh, Luz do Sol!" Levantei-me para ajudar. "Não no seu cabelo!"

"Há! Sr. Ela Está Explorando! Não tão divertido agora, certo?" Bella beliscou o meu lado enquanto franzia seu rosto para zombar de mim. Eu ri, puxando-a para um beijo. Juliet achou tudo muito divertido... até Grumpy lavá-la na pia da cozinha.

Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto observávamos da porta. "Eu não sei. Nossa menina está crescendo. Ela gostou do banho na pia da minha cozinha. Acho que ela está tímida agora?"

"Acho que ela simplesmente ama qualquer coisa que _você _faça. Sempre".

Ela estendeu seus braços para mim uma vez que Charlie terminou de torturá-la. Ela se aconchegou contra mim quando eu a envolvi em uma toalha e nem sequer olhou para a sua mãe ou Grumpy. Bella ficou um pouco ofendida com o desprezo, mas Charlie a abraçou mais perto dele.

"Está é a sua filha, menina. Uma menininha do papai. Assim como você".

Eu assisti com carinho quando Bella realmente chorou. Ela não secou suas lágrimas com vergonha. Em vez disso, ela se aconchegou e amou seu pai. Doce.

Se eu não estava enganado, os olhos de Charlie estavam um pouco nebulosos também enquanto ele a balançava gentilmente. "Eu realmente espero que vocês comprem esta casa. Será ótimo ter vocês mais perto. Eu poderia passar muitos mais dias como este".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Rosalie descobriu o grande segredo de Edward e, apesar de sofrer também, foi capaz de entender o que seu irmão precisava e mostrar o seu amor por ele. E o que foi Juliet atrapalhando o boquete de Edward, morri de rir! Essa menina é demais... adorei o banho dela na pia da cozinha, muito fofo ela se aconchegando em Edward depois de "fazer arte"..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	35. Cena extra – Desça para os negócios

_**Nota da Autora:**__ Uma visão essencial para saber exatamente por que Charlie tem estado ansioso para conversar sozinho com Bella._ :)

* * *

><p><strong>Cena extra – Desça para os negócios<strong>

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

_**~ Charlie POV ~**_

As crianças visitaram sem avisar inesperadamente, tendo estado caçando casas ao longo da cidade. Nós grelhamos alguns bifes e passamos uma noite agradável juntos. Eles tinham encontrado uma casa e estavam estourando em entusiasmo à medida que me mostravam as fotos na câmera digital de Bella. Huh. Na minha época, eu teria que esperar uma semana para o rolo de filme ser revelado. Os tempos estão mudando, meu velho.

A bolha de animação deles pegou até mesmo eu e encontrei-me imaginando outros dias de churrasco – na casa deles. Eles estavam confiantes de que sua oferta seria aceita, já que o proprietário exigia um comprador o mais rápido possível. Maldito seja se eu não estava cruzando meus dedos por eles também. Minha menina moraria com um homem, criando um filho com um homem que não era o pai do bebê. E eu estava bem com isso. Meu respeito por Edward crescia a cada encontro. Eu estava mais do que bem com ele cuidando das minhas meninas. Os tempos _estão_ mudando.

Eu tinha ido ver Harry Clearwater sobre o assunto da paternidade. Ele tinha me aconselhado como amigo e advogado. Eu paguei a ele um dólar e o levei para almoçar no Crab Shack para tornar isso legítimo. Harry era um bom homem; leal à sua tribo, completamente, e eu estava honrado de que a sua lealdade fosse estendida a mim também. Enquanto a linha invisível desenhada ao redor do Reserva mantinha lado para si mesmo pela maior parte, eu era um pouco rebelde quando criança. De volta aos dias antes de chegarem os vídeo games, crianças _brincavam_. E, inferno, eu não me importava com quem eu estava brincando. Aquelas crianças tinham um pouco de diversão, então eu pedalava minha bicicleta diretamente sobre o perímetro que poucos ousavam cruzar e Bang, Bang! Pow, Pow! Brincávamos de polícia e ladrão todos os dias. Os verões eram ótimos momentos para ser criança naquela época. O dia todo, todos os dias, correndo livremente e se divertindo.

Harry mesmo não conseguiu muito disso. Ele era o mais velho de oito filhos e, quando seu pai faleceu, ele se tornou o homem da casa. Ele trabalhava arduamente para apoiar sua família, colocando-se através da escola e arrumando a casa. E então ele era o responsável pelas crianças. Foi através dessa obrigação que nós nos conhecemos. Quando ele ia buscar seus irmãos para o almoço, ele sempre me arrastava junto como se eu fosse um deles. Nós continuamos amigos depois que eu parei de brincar em seu quintal. Ele comemorou ao meu lado quando me formei na Academia de Polícia e ele estava lá quando me casei com Renée. E quando eu a enterrei também. E ao longo da vida de Bella, todos nós sabíamos que se ela algum dia precisasse de alguma coisa... ele sempre poderia recorrer a Harry.

Houve um breve momento de tensão entre nós. Apenas um. De todos. Foi quando Harry descobriu que Bella e Jake eram mais do que amigos. Eu cometi o erro de pensar que sua desaprovação vinha pela minha filhinha não ser uma da sua tribo e, portanto, não ser boa o suficiente. Acabou que Harry sabia de algo mais do que eu o tempo todo. O que é mais incrível. _Há!_ Harry estava olhando pela minha filha, sentindo os problemas desde o início e, maldição, ele estava certo.

Eu odiei colocá-lo em uma posição difícil, dividido entre os nossos próprios laços e seus companheiros de tribo. Eu o conheço por toda a minha vida e confio nele com a minha vida. Eu confiava nele com as crianças também. Ele tinha os papeis preparados para quando fosse o momento certo, sem nenhuma hesitação. Eu decidi que era hora de fazer uma visitinha a Jacob.

Encontrei o pequeno babaca irresponsável sem problemas quando cheguei à Reserva na manhã seguinte. Ele tinha seu peito estufado enquanto se regozijava a um grupo de meninos impressionáveis sobre algo que era insignificante. Tinha que ser - a única coisa que ele já fez de grande importância, ele se afastou. Seu sorriso arrogante congelou quando localizou a minha viatura. E caiu quando eu saí e me aproximei dele. _Há!_ Eu sempre poderia intimidar esse merdinha fracote.

"Jacob." Eu chamei secamente.

"Chefe Swan. Algo que podemos fazer por você?"

Acariciei meu bigode com uma mão e descansei a outra na minha arma. Eu vi o seu pomo de Adão pular quando ele engoliu em seco. "Achei que você e eu poderíamos ter uma pequena conversa".

Ele balançou a cabeça bruscamente e dispensou seus pequenos fãs, embora ele parecesse estar distraído, seus olhos dardejando para a esquerda e a direita. À procura de uma fuga? De alguém para salvá-lo no caso do pai da mamãe do seu bebê atirar nele acidentalmente? Sem chance, garoto. Se eu atirasse, ninguém poderia salvá-lo.

"Eu suponho que você esteja aqui sobre Bella?"

Levantei uma sobrancelha. "Você acha? Diga-me, Jake. Quando foi a última vez que você falou com ela?"

Ele engoliu em seco e arrastou seus pés no chão. "Não falei desde que ela estava no hospital. Ela me disse que eu não tinha que ir".

"Huh." Levantei meu bigode outra vez. "Ela disse a você que você não tinha que usar um preservativo, Jacob? Ela pediu a você para doar esperma?"

"Nãosenhor." Ele falou as palavras apressadas, cagando-se de medo. Bom.

"Você tem mandado algum dinheiro para ajudar a sustentar a criança que você ajudou a fazer?"

Ele não falou, mal balançou a cabeça.

"Huh." Eu o tinha exatamente onde eu o queria. "O que foi isso, garoto?"

"Não senhor! Eu não tenho enviado nada. Ela não queria nada".

Eu o encarei friamente. "E você não tem nenhum interesse em ver sua filha? Ser parte da vida dela? Você contou para alguém que você _tem_ uma filha?"

Ele se embaralhou um pouco mais, parecendo extremamente nervoso e ansioso para fugir correndo de mim. Nenhuma determinação em nada, este aqui. Seu pai, Billy Black, tinha ganhado o meu extremo respeito por anos. Eu o admirava completamente. Tão parecido com Harry... ele criou sua própria família, tendo perdido sua esposa em uma idade jovem, e liderou a tribo com honra. Ele fez questão de que cada um deles fosse bem cuidado e, mais, ele teve a certeza de que eles sentissem orgulho de quem eles eram e do que eles conseguiram na vida. Ele seria desonrado pelo rapaz que tomou seu lugar como líder desta tribo. Foi uma sorte que ele não tivesse vivido o suficiente para ver no que todo seu trabalho duro criando este menino sozinho resultou. Um idiota fraco, chorão e egocêntrico.

"Não muito como um pai, eu diria. Você concorda?"

"Nãosen... quero dizer, simSenhor! Eu não tenho sido. Eu concordo..."

"Eu gostaria que você fizesse um pequeno passeio comigo." Estendi um braço para ele e ele deu alguns passos para trás. _Há!_ Virei-me para esconder meu sorriso. "Basta me acompanhar, Jacob. Seu pai era um amigo muito bom para mim para eu me virar e machucar você. Eu já teria feito isso por agora, de qualquer maneira." Eu me alegrava com a tortura que eu estava trazendo a este garoto. Ele subiu na viatura com tristeza e olhou diretamente para a frente.

"Esta não é uma marcha fúnebre, Jake! Pelo amor de Deus... eu não vou machucá-lo. Na verdade, eu estou prestes a ajudá-lo. Nós vamos visitar Harry Clearwater. Lembra-se dele? Bem, um velho e bom amigo meu e do seu pai. Amigo da vida toda. Ele cuidará de você. O que faremos hoje, Jake, é definir as coisas para absolvê-lo de qualquer obrigação em relação à minha filha ou à sua filha".

Ele girou sua cabeça. "O quê? Você não está me prendendo por não pagar a pensão da criança?"

"Nem perto disso." Puxei o carro para um espaço no quarteirão do escritório de Harry. "O que estamos é cortando todo o seu envolvimento. Você pode assinar sobre a linha e ir embora. Você é bom nisso".

Suas bochechas coraram um pouco com esse comentário. Huh. Talvez o garoto tenha algum sentido, afinal. Isso não era um elogio. Uma chamada veio da delegacia quando estávamos prestes a deixar o carro. Eu o mandei entrar para se encontrar com Harry enquanto eu cuidava dos meus negócios.

Eu estava distraído enquanto me aproximava do escritório dele e esbarrei em um homem saindo. Falei minhas desculpas rapidamente antes de dar uma olhada. "Edward?"

"Charlie! É bom vê-lo de novo tão cedo. Dois dias seguidos? Juliet poderia se acostumar com isso!"

Ela estava nos braços dele, sorrindo, como de costume. Beijei sua bochecha rosada e fiz cócegas em seu queixo. Eu nunca me acostumaria com sua risada gutural. Soava muito alta para uma criança tão pequena e isso me fazia sorrir. Sempre.

"Você está aqui para ver Harry?" Ele perguntou, mudando Juliet de braço.

"Sim. Ele é um velho amigo. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"O mesmo!" Eele sorriu. "Bella e eu pedimos para ele elaborar os papéis para a casa. Ela já está no carro, você deve ter passado direto por ela. Tivemos que voltar para pegar Blinky." Ele levantou o usado e muito amado cobertor de Juliet e eu sorri mais uma vez. Aquele era o nome que Bella tinha dado ao seu cobertor de segurança favorito. Deus. Eles crescem muito rápido.

"Vocês estão usando Harry? Eu pensei que a agência imobiliária faria isso e..." Harry não fazia documentação imobiliária... talvez para alguns membros da tribo, como um favor. Calor inundou através de mim. Meu velho amigo estava olhando por Bella, mais uma vez.

"Sim, sim. Mas Bella disse que você e Harry são velhos amigos. É difícil encontrar um advogado em quem você possa realmente confiar. Imagino que, ee ele é bom o suficiente para você, ele é o nosso homem".

_Respeito._ Era a palavra recorrente que eu tinha para este homem e isso só estava crescendo. E, neste momento, eu percebi que tinha feito o certo pela menininha o tempo todo. Eu não tinha sido o melhor pai, mas eu fui o melhor que eu poderia ser e ela _me _respeitava_._ Huh! Minha filha tinha uma boa cabeça em seus ombros. Ela tomou algumas decisões ruins, mas, acima de tudo, ela havia se tornado uma tremenda mulher ajuizada. Ela sabia que Harry era digno de confiança. E ela me respeitava. Eu dei um tapa nas costas de Edward apressadamente e dei à minha neta outro beijinho na bochecha. Havia uma urgência para terminar de fazer isso. "Verei vocês em breve, filho. Diga oi para Bella por mim".

Jake estava sentado na frente de Harry quando entrei. Meu amigo usava um olhar presunçoso e deu-me uma piscada quando fechei a porta.

"Bem. Nós não devemos ser interrompidos novamente." Harry falou, parecendo ainda mais autossatisfeito que Edward tivesse interrompido. Impagável.

"Não reconheceu sua filha, Jake?" Eu perguntei com um ar de desinteresse enquanto me jogava ao lado dele. Mais uma vez, sua cabeça estalou muito rapidamente na minha direção, eu juro que ele a estourou. "Isso mesmo. Eu não planejei isso. Eu não tinha ideia que eles estariam aqui hoje, mas eles não poderiam ter tido um momento melhor. Gentil da sua parte ajudá-los dessa forma, Harry".

Ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça, segurando seu sorriso.

Eu dirigi minha atenção de volta para Jake. "Aquele doce bebê lá era a filha de Bella. E o cara? Bem, ele é o homem que _deve_ ser o pai da minha neta".

Ele me encarou incrédulo. Sem palavras.

"Jacob?" Harry interrompeu. "Você gostaria de ter um relacionamento com a sua filha? Eu posso elaborar os papéis com a mesma facilidade. O dinheiro viria diretamente da sua conta bancária. Claro, haveria uma quantia substancial de pagamentos em atraso e os tribunais teriam que decidir se a visitação será permitida, já que você tem sido negligente".

Harry, Harry, Harry. Ele tinha pegado a mesma vibração que recebi de Jacob - ele não queria responsabilidades financeiras. O pequeno lembrete de que ele teria que pagar para ser parte da vida de Juliet era exatamente o que ele precisava – e, é claro, a maneira como Harry apresentou sua declaração também cobria nossas bundas se Jake decidisse reverter isso mais tarde. Nosso advogado _ofereceu_ para colocá-lo corretamente como um pai legítimo. Harry estava operando em todos os melhores interesses da festa. Edward estava certo, um bom advogado honesto era difícil de encontrar. E ele era mais do que bom o suficiente para os Swan.

"E, claro, teria que haver um encontro tribal para discutir suas indiscrições, bem como explicar por que você não fez deste bebê um membro da nossa tribo oficialmente. Ela é nosso sangue. Isso pode não significar muito para você, mas, para os mais velhos que se orgulham do nosso sangue... nossa herança..." Ele estalou a língua em reprovação. "Eu ficaria ao seu lado, é claro. Mas, no final, será decisão da tribo o que fazer com esta situação. Ou, nós podemos manter isto entre nós. Eu sou obrigado, por lei, a manter as nossas discussões aqui em segredo. Essa é a sua decisão, Jacob".

Jake olhou de volta para mim e depois para fora da janela. Eu acho que Bella e Edward tinham decidido fazer algo mais – eles estavam passeando, de braços dados e rindo. Edward parou e levantou Juliet no ar para soprar sua barriga. Em minha mente, o som da sua risada doce e estridente encheu a sala. Jake inclinou sua cabeça.

"Ela parece com a mãe dela." Ele disse tão baixo que eu não tinha certeza se era para eu ouvir.

Eu quase me senti mal pelo garoto, sentado ali com o rabo entre as pernas. Mas ele teve mais que tempo suficiente para fazer as coisas certas entre ele e Bella. Havia uma maneira diferente de ir com isso agora. "Você ainda pode fazer o que é certo, Jacob. Deixe-a ir. Ela será bem cuidada".

Eu queria ligar para Bella e contar a ela as novidades assim que tudo foi terminado, mas eu esperei. Não era a primeira vez que eu havia esperado. Percebendo que não estava realmente terminado, eu imaginei que deveria falar com ela sobre isso sozinho, para que eu pudesse explicar tudo a ela, e não era fácil conseguir aquela garota sozinha. Ela vinha em um pacote agora - eu podia ser paciente, mas este não era um assunto que eu senti que devesse ser colocado em segundo plano. Quanto mais cedo Bella soubesse as opções que ela tinha, melhor. Deveria ser fácil se livrar de um caloteiro desinteressado como este, mas havia leis em vigor que faziam o contrário. Independentemente disso, eu me sentia confiante de que Edward faria a sua parte depois da nossa conversa de coração para coração. Eu ainda não tinha entendido o quanto éramos próximos no dia em que oficialmente nos conhecemos. Sua franqueza certamente tinha chamado minha atenção e, até agora, ele tinha feito tudo o que ele havia prometido.

Edward estava preso aos seus planos. Fato.

Edward não era apenas uma figura de pai excelente, ele amava Juliet com todo o seu coração. Fato.

Edward amava Bella melhor do que qualquer um e ele era bom para ela e _por _ela. Fato.

Não havia nenhuma dúvida de que esta era a coisa certa a fazer. Agora eu tinha que trazer Bella a bordo e esperar que eu não tivesse pisado no calo de Edward.

Maldição. Eu deveria ter ligado para Jasper conseguir-me uma daquelas camisas de baseball. Parece que eu sou Time Cullen tanto quanto as garotas Swan.

Huh.

Quem teria imaginado?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Esse cap. foi útil e necessário e vocês vão entender por que no próximo capítulo que é POV Bella e POV Edward !_

_Alguém aí com o punho no ar querendo socar Jacob?  
>Bejinhos e até mais<em>

_~ Lary Reeden_


	36. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

_Tradução: LeiliPattz_

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

"Pai... eu não sei se este é um momento bom. Eu estou literalmente sendo engolida por caixas e os dentes superiores de Juliet nascendo. Ela está mal-humorada. Eu não posso lidar com levá-la para o almoço assim." Eu me senti como a maior merda rejeitando o meu pai, mais uma vez, mas eu realmente estava ocupada. A compra tinha acontecido e nós tomamos posse assim que todos os assuntos legais foram finalizados. Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido.

"Eu te direi, pegarei o almoço e vou dar-lhe uma mão com o que você precisar. Eu sei que você tem um monte no seu prato, mas posso ajudar com o que você quiser. Eu não sou completamente inútil. O que quer que você precise... eu posso mover as caixas, arrumar móveis, pintar, limpar, ser babá..."

Eu sorri, limpando o suor da minha testa. "Você sabe o que? Isso soa ótimo. Quando você pode chegar aqui?"

Nós estivemos gradualmente nos mudando por mais de uma semana, passando por uma festa de pintura. Esme levou Juliet para sua casa para passar o dia, enquanto Edward e eu colocamos Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice e Garrett para trabalhar. O apartamento de Edward ainda era nosso, aguardando a sua venda ser finalizada, então tivemos o luxo de começar do zero e deixar secar e arejar por alguns dias. Isso é onde o luxo pareceu terminar. Fora isso, o tempo era horrível e extremamente frustrante. Eu tinha me encontrado, em algumas ocasiões, simplesmente colapsando no meio de caixas, chorosa e sentindo-me inútil. Eu sabia que estava chegando nessa fase novamente quando Charlie ligou, então ele estava me resgatando de muito mais do que ele estava ciente.

"Eu estou pronto para ser posto para trabalhar!" Charlie anunciou com um sorriso quando eu voltei depois de colocar Juliet para dormir.

"Obrigada por trazer o almoço, pai. Estava ótimo." Dei-lhe um abraço. Ele sempre foi desajeitado com exibições aleatórias de afeto, mas ele me envolveu em seus braços sem hesitação. Era bom. Era seguro. E eu fiquei chorosa, maldição.

"Ei, ei, ei... o que está acontecendo, Bellarina?

Eu bufei uma risada através das minhas lágrimas. Eu não o tinha ouvido usar esse apelido em anos. "Eu só estou sobrecarregada. Há tanta coisa para fazer e Edward está sob muito estresse. Ele começou em seu consultório esta semana também... e ele ainda está fazendo turnos no hospital. Nós nem sequer nos vimos nos últimos dois dias. Ele está ficando no apartamento entre os turnos. Juliet sente falta dele. Ela não está se sentindo bem e só fica feliz com o seu Edward quando ela está assim. Nós precisamos dele. _Eu _preciso dele. Eu _sinto falta _dele..."

"Shhh, isso é temporário. Vocês vão superar isso." Charlie acariciou meus cabelos quando uma nova onda de lágrimas me atingiu. "O início é sempre uma vadia, mas depois de vocês se estabelecerem, tudo ficará suave e vocês esquecerão tudo sobre essa loucura. Eu tenho algumas folgas para tirar... eu posso fazer isso a qualquer momento, Bella. Eu sei que ter esse velho homem ao redor é provavelmente mais um obstáculo do que uma ajuda, mas eu farei o que eu puder. O que quer que você precise".

"Pai!" Agarrei-me a ele, fungando em seu peito enquanto ele me embalava. Eu tinha que admitir que era malditamente bom de verdade saber que eu podia confiar nele. Era realmente malditamente bom estar ciente de que eu gostava dele mais do que eu já percebi. Ele era um cara bom e um ótimo pai. E eu nunca disse a ele. Eu olhei para ele, seus olhos de chocolate eram a imagem refletida dos meus. "Eu realmente preciso de você pai." Eu sussurrei. "Eu sei que nunca te disse isso, mas eu preciso. Você é a minha rocha".

Seus lábios desapareceram sob o bigode e ele deu um breve aceno de cabeça. "Vamos ter uma boa conversa. As caixas podem esperar".

No momento tínhamos os móveis da varanda de Edward na sala de estar da nova casa. A cama tinha sido movida enquanto utilizávamos uma van e a ajuda de Emmett para movê-la, mas Edward ainda precisava de algo em que dormir, por isso o sofá ainda estava no apartamento. Comecei a pedir desculpas e explicar esse fato, mas Charlie me cortou.

"Conforto não é uma preocupação. Minha menina é. Bells, eu sei que você é mais do que capaz de lidar com isso do seu jeito. Eu só quero que você saiba que você não precisa. Eu posso ficar aqui e ajudar, ou você pode trazer Juliet e vir para casa comigo até as coisas se acalmarem para Edward e vocês poderem começar a trabalhar juntos nisto. Você não está sozinha".

Ofereci a ele um sorriso enquanto limpava a trilha de lágrimas das minhas bochechas. "Ele termina seus turnos no hospital esta semana. Ele estará em casa hoje à noite. Mas, obrigada".

"Eu posso levar Juliet se você quiser algum tempo..."

Brasas pareciam estar sob a minha pele enquanto minhas bochechas pegavam fogo. "Uh... obrigada... mas Edward vai querer sua Luz do Sol aqui. Ele sofre abstinência quando ele não a vê." Mordi meu lábio enquanto debatia sobre me abrir com o meu pai sobre os temores de Edward. Eu não queria quebrar sua confiança, mas isso esteve me torturando e eu sentia que continuaria. Nós teríamos que enfrentar isto eventualmente e resolvê-lo, ou lidar com o que isso trouxesse. Eu odiaria ter que compartilhar Juliet, mesmo que por algumas horas, em algum momento, mas se é isso que acontecesse, teríamos que lidar com isso.

"Pai, Edward... ele é,.. ele é tão bom com Juliet. Ela o adora".

"Eu vejo isso." Ele abriu um largo sorriso. "É evidente quem essa menininha procura por amor e conforto. Ela sabe quem está lá para ela todos os dias e é natural para ela adorar sua Amom e seu Edward. Sua mamãe e papai".

_Ah, pai! _"Ele se preocupa... muito, eu acho... que um dia ele terá que compartilhar essa posição." Confessei em voz baixa, retalhando o lenço de papel em minhas mãos, focando nisso para evitar olhar para o meu pai e cair aos prantos novamente.

Charlie limpou sua garganta, tossiu e depois a limpou novamente. "Você sabe, eu estive querendo falar com você sobre isso há algum tempo…"

Minha cabeça se levantou. "Edward disse algo para você?" Eu sabia que eles conversaram, mas ele tinha dito para _Charlie_ sobre o seu medo?

"Não, não... Bells, olhe..." Um franzido apareceu em sua testa e ele acariciou seu bigode, como ele fazia quando tinha algo importante a dizer. "Como eu disse, qualquer um pode ver o vínculo que os dois têm. Sangue não os faz pai e filha, mas o amor e carinho. Também é natural que ele se preocupe com o doador de esperma reaparecendo em algum ponto".

Uma risadinha escapou na descrição dura de Charlie para Jake. "Eu pensei que estava fazendo a coisa certa para Juliet, nomeá-lo em sua certidão de nascimento. Tudo que isso fez foi foder as coisas para Edward".

"Você não poderia ter sabido o que estava esperando por você, Bells." Eu peguei o sorriso de Charlie - ele tinha pegado que o meu filtro de linguagem estava desligado. "Você não fodeu completamente para Edward. Há maneiras de contornar isso. Não é tão fácil quanto poderia ser, mas não está totalmente fodido. Podemos corrigir isso".

Minha sobrancelha levantou em interesse e eu sentei na beirada da minha cadeira. "Pai? O que você sabe sobre isso? _Como _você sabe sobre isso?" Eu foquei muito forte para não soar como a adolescente travessa que repetidas vezes o acusou de não saber _nada_! Claramente, ele sabia. E eu queria o seu conselho e sabedoria.

Seu bigode contraiu em um lado. "Bem, veja você, meses atrás este jovem veio até mim e professou que ele tinha um plano…"

"Oh meu Deus!" Minhas mãos voaram para a minha boca, lembrando da conversa anormalmente longa que eles tiveram após o jogo. Edward tinha dito a ele naquela época? Charlie esteve cavando informações para nós desde _então_?

Ele sorriu e continuou. "Um jovem hoje em dia simplesmente não vai até o pai de uma garota e diz a ele as coisas que ele tem planejadas se não está completamente comprometido e completamente apaixonado. Neste caso, isso se estende para duas garotas. Bella, eu realmente espero que você não vá ficar brava, mas eu levei isso para Harry..."

Meus olhos arregalaram. Foi por isso que Harry não tinha ficado chocado quando Edward e eu aparecemos para pedir sua ajuda com a casa. Charlie _esteve _trabalhando nisso! "Continue..."

"Existem maneiras de contornar isso. Jacob não tem que ser o pai legal dela para sempre".

"Eu sei disso... eu poderia levá-lo ao tribunal... nós realmente não queremos confusão nisso agora. Nós realmente não queremos confusão nisso _nunca_." Eu suspirei pesadamente. "A coisa é, agora, Jacob não está interessado, não está envolvido. E se nós o levarmos ao tribunal e, de repente, ele se _tornar_ interessado e _quiser _estar envolvido? Melhor o diabo, você sabe..." Eu usei uma das expressões favoritas do meu pai ao longo dos anos.

Ele acenou com a compreensão total. "E se essas preocupações pudessem ser anuladas? Você faria uma rescisão legal dos direitos dele?"

"Eu não sei como eu..."

"Bells, não fique irritada. Eu tive uma pequena conversa com Jake. Na verdade, Harry e eu tivemos uma pequena conversa com Jake".

Eu estava desenvolvendo uma dor de cabeça a partir das minhas sobrancelhas se estendendo tanto. "Pai? O que..." Eu balancei minha cabeça e suprimi a risada que estava se formando. Jake deveria ter cagado de medo. "Continue..."

"Harry me falou sobre como iríamos sobre a substituição de Jake com um verdadeiro pai para Juliet e eu estive tentando falar com você sobre isso, mas é difícil conseguir você com tempo livre e sozinha".

Eu amei como ele expressou aquela primeira parte. Meu coração se encheu de amor e respeito pelo meu pai. Ele sabia tudo sobre o que fazia um pai 'real'. Meu sorriso o encorajou a continuar.

"Eu sinto muito, Bells, eu senti que valia a pena arriscar você ficar irritada por eu fazer isso nas suas costas – porque eu não tinha a intenção que fosse assim".

"Eu sei! Você tem tentado, eu sei disso. Conte-me o que aconteceu!" Eu sabia que não poderia ser ruim. Charlie não estaria tão calmo.

"Eu sabia pela busca, quando eu fui vê-lo na Reserva, que ele não escaparia disso. Você estava certa de ir com seus instintos – esse cara não está pronto para ser pai Não está interessado em nada. Eu ofereci a ele uma saída e Harry definiu tudo para que você possa seguir em frente quando estiver pronta." Ele sorriu carinhosamente da minha expressão confusa. "Bells, seu rosto ficará assim se você não mudar isso. Aqui está o negócio, Harry deu a ele duas opções legais: intervir com um plano de pagamento de apoio à criança e organizar os pagamentos devidos, ou assinar um termo de renúncia dos seus direitos como pai e seguir em frente com sua vida. Estou assumindo que a tribo dele não sabe sobre Juliet. Eles não abraçariam um líder que abandonou sua própria filha e Harry mencionou que os mais velhos o estão pressionando para se casar e começar uma família dentro da tribo. Ele está namorando uma moça que atende a aprovação deles, aparentemente. Você sabe o quanto essa honra é importante para ele... líder da tribo. Dadas essas opções, você pode adivinhar o que ele escolheu".

Eu gritei e pulei da minha cadeira. Sim, eu sabia o que ele escolheria. "Ele assinou! Pai? O que isso significa?"

"Isso significa que quando você estiver pronta para ter alguém... oh, vamos dizer que o cara que esteve ao seu lado, ajudando você a cuidar da sua filha o tempo todo... que queira adotá-la legalmente, Harry já tem a parte mais difícil feita. Jacob voluntariamente revogou seus direitos como pai. No entanto, as leis estaduais não o tiram inteiramente do compromisso financeiramente por ela. Se chegar um momento onde você não puder sustentá-la e precisar da assistência do Estado, eles vão atrás dele para o pagamento".

"E o trarão de volta para isso... oh, pai! É Edward, certo? Nós sempre teremos que nos preocupar sobre ele estar envolvido?"

Charlie balançou sua cabeça, usando seu sorriso de Cheshire. "Não se ele é o pai legal dela através da adoção. Entendeu? Jake está fora. Ele assinou para se desfazer dos seus direitos. Se Edward concordar em ser responsável por ela financeiramente junto com você, os tribunais finalizarão isso. Como você acha que ele se sentiria sobre adotar a nossa doce Juliet?"

Meu corpo tremia com tiques histéricos e nervosos. Eu pairava entre risos e lágrimas e descrença. "Você está falando sério? Ele pode adotá-la? E está terminado? Para sempre?"

"Podemos falar com Harry sobre os aspectos jurídicos da adoção com a sua situação de vida atual. Pode haver um período de tempo que eles estão procurando. Se você fosse casada, pelo que entendi, você veria um juiz do tribunal de família e eles finalizariam a renúncia de direitos de Jake com a adoção de Edward e seria assim tão simples. Vamos verificar as leis de um arranjo comum e ver se é a mesma coisa. Ou..." O Cheshire retornou. "Vocês poderiam se casar".

Dirigi-me para abraçá-lo, o que eu fiz, depois de dar um tapa no seu ombro. "Não coloque pressão, pai." Eu provoquei.

"Você não está chateada que eu fui em frente e fiz isso sem se falar com você?"

Apertando-o mais forte do que eu já tinha feito, dei um grande beijo em sua bochecha. "Você é o melhor pai do mundo. Você sabe disso? Eu não estou brava, pai. Eu te amo tanto por fazer isso por mim. Por nós. Obrigada".

Se eu não estou enganada, Charlie chorou. De novo. Isso seria duas vezes na minha vida que eu estava ciente. Tenho certeza que houve lágrimas quando minha mãe tinha morrido, mas eu não lembrava de nada disso. Charlie sempre foi exatamente como ele era... Charlie... pai. Eu não chamei a atenção para isso e o deixei ter alguns momentos para se recompor enquanto eu dizia que precisava salpicar meu rosto com água fria. Ele estava pronto para trabalhar quando eu voltei. E eu senti um enorme peso ser retirado dos meus ombros.

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

Eu considerei voltar para o apartamento após um difícil turno duplo, mas meu coração me puxou para casa. Casa era onde as minhas garotas estavam e já não mais era no apartamento. Liguei para Emmett para implorar uma carona e tomei banho no hospital enquanto esperava por ele. Este era último dos meus turnos regulares. Eu havia concordado em permanecer na equipe de funcionários em tempo parcial, oferecendo uma noite por semana no Pronto-Socorro e um meio-dia na clínica cuidando dos meus pacientes no hospital. Eles agradeceram e me desejaram boa sorte, sabendo que eu não estava destinado a permanecer na equipe em tempo integral para sempre. E não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia manter o ritmo de ambos indefinidamente. Eu sentia falta das minhas garotas.

Eu também estava sentindo uma enorme quantidade de culpa, abandonando Bella na semana em que estávamos nos mudando. Eu sabia que tinha tanto estresse e exaustão como eu, mas ela ainda tinha Juliet para cuidar dia e noite em cima disso. Sozinha. Eu precisava chegar até elas o mais rápido que eu pudesse e eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em ver o sorriso pateta de Emmett enquanto eu entrava no carro.

"Sua irmã me disse para nos oferecermos pelo fim de semana. Se vocês precisarem de ajuda para mover mais coisas, ou uma babá... o que for".

"Obrigado, Em. Acho que precisamos de um fim de semana preguiçoso, nós três. Mas eu aceitarei ambos um outro dia. Na verdade, se o seu amigo puder emprestar a van novamente, talvez nós pudéssemos terminar de levar os móveis da sala de estar algum dia depois do trabalho? Talvez na próxima semana? Eu estou meio morto agora e ainda tenho dois dias para percorrer antes de uma pausa".

"Você vai cair esgotado, homem..." Ele estalou a língua para mim.

"É temporário. Nada que eu não possa lidar. Estou mais preocupado com Bella. Ela está sob um monte de estresse ultimamente. Ela chora muito".

Ele fez uma careta. "Eu odeio isso. Isso faz você se sentir completamente inútil? Ou será que é só comigo, por que eu me sinto?"

"Não." Eu ri. "Eu sinto isso também. Ela estava chorando quando estávamos conversando no telefone esta manhã. Eu tive que cortá-la porque fui bipado no pronto-socorro. Senti-me como um idiota total por deixá-la assim. A coisa é, eu nunca sei como lidar com isso quando chego em casa. Eu sei com Rosalie, ela simplesmente explodia em lágrimas assim que você chegasse, então você pelo menos sabia que estava na merda e partia disso. Bella não faz isso. E eu não sei se ela está irritada, ou chateada comigo, ou se eu deveria estar fazendo alguma coisa..."

"E se assim for, o que... sim, eu sei. Mesmo que Rose arranque a minha cabeça e eu temo que um dia sejam as minhas bolas em vez disso, eu ainda sinto que preciso de instrução sobre como não foder as coisas ainda mais. Ela é muito boa em me dizer o que fazer, no entanto." Seu sorriso misturou com o medo que ele não conseguia esconder me fez rir.

"Eu o avisei sobre isso".

"Sim, sim. Honestamente, entre você e eu... eu gosto disso. Torna a vida muito mais simples quando ela simplesmente me diz o que fazer. A única vez em que eu realmente fodo isso é quando ela está _'hormonal'_. Jesus, deveria existir um guia. Nada sobre isso é bom - um dia eu sou o pior marido de todos porque eu não sabia que um longo banho significava que ela estava dolorida e que eu deveria oferecer para massagear suas costas e, da próxima vez que eu reconheço os sinais e faço isso, ela fica toda chateada. Ela é toda, _'Saia de perto de mim! Você não consegue ver que eu não estou de bom humor?' _Que seja. Eu não posso acompanhar e desisti de tentar. Ela me deixará completamente louco quando estiver grávida. Eu sei disso como um fato! Você tem sorte que tem Bella após o fato e não tem que lidar com isso".

"Pós-parto não é melhor, cara. E isso pode se arrastar." Eu tinha me preocupado sobre Bella tendo um desequilíbrio por algum tempo, mas então ela pareceu simplesmente lidar com toda a pressão. Ela esteve ótima até o estresse das últimas semanas atingi-la. Estresse ou hormônios? Era uma nova preocupação e, de repente, Emmett tinha colocado ainda outra teoria para o pote. Se fossem hormônios, era pós-parto ainda não resolvido ou…

Merda. Ela poderia estar grávida? Isso _era_ possível. Não seria catastrófico, mas poderia ter sido em um momento melhor. Isso estava mais tarde no Plano Bella. Eu gostaria que nós casássemos antes de termos outro.

"Sobre o que você está sorrindo?" Emmett perguntou quando parou na frente da minha casa.

Eu ri, mantendo meus pensamentos para mim mesmo. Qualquer pessoa que nos conhecia podia ver isso escrito na parede. Nós nos casaríamos um dia. E qualquer pessoa que me conhecia, sabia que eu tinha um monte de paciência e uma tendência a esperar as coisas pelo momento perfeito. Eu tinha feito isso com Tanya, mas Bella era diferente. Minha impaciência para obter O Plano em movimento e fazer o certo estava crescendo rapidamente. Ninguém precisava saber dessa parte. "O futuro. Particularmente o futuro imediato. Isso envolve amar algumas lindas garotas e uma noite toda de sono em uma _cama_! Obrigado pela carona. Dê um beliscão na minha irmã por mim".

"Eu vou. Mas a localização é estritamente da minha escolha".

Entrei na nossa casa com medo, sem saber o que esperar de Bella. Ela me surpreendeu com uma saudação alegre de surpresa a si mesma.

"Você está em casa cedo!" Seus braços estavam em volta do meu pescoço e sua boca cobriu a minha com dois dias de beijos perdidos.

"Em deu-me uma carona. Culpe-o".

"Hmm. Eu vou _agradecê-lo_ e beijar você um pouco mais. Venha aqui." Seus beijos eram a melhor recompensa por dias duros de trabalho. Toda a tensão deixou meu corpo enquanto eu os retornava. "O jantar não estará pronto por pelo menos mais uma hora. Por que você não vai deitar nesse meio tempo. Eu sei que alguém está muito ansiosa para vê-lo. Ela não se importará com um abraço prolongado. Mas tenha cuidado. Ela está mal-humorada e ela morde".

"Ela pegou isso do seu lado, você sabe." Eu a provoquei divertidamente enquanto fui encontrar a minha Luz do Sol.

"Uuuhh!" Juliet gritou quando me viu. Seu rosto se iluminou e ela estendeu seus braços para que eu a pegasse. Eu a peguei e a cobri de beijos. Bella revirou seus olhos para as risadinhas que eu recebi, em vez de mau humor, e então ela riu da cara que eu fiz, regozijando.

"Eu também senti sua falta, Luz do Sol! Vamos, vamos ter uma conversa. Ouvi dizer que você esteve mordendo a mamãe? Isso não é muito legal. Você não gostaria se ela te mordesse quando ela fica mal-humorada. Certo? Diga-me, qual é o problema..." Eu deitei nas minhas costas, suspirando de alívio, e coloquei Juliet no meu peito. Ela tinha seus pequenos dedos ocupados explorando meu rosto. "Bem? Qual é o problema? Dentes?"

Ela sorriu com orgulho, mostrando-me seus dentes.

"Eu sei. Você tem dois dentes. Eles são adoráveis, Juliet. Mas eles não são para morder a mamãe. Você está com dor?" Coloquei meu dedo mindinho na sua boca para esfregar ao longo das suas gengivas superiores e, com certeza, ela mastigou. "Viu? Agora isso meio que dói, Luz do Sol. Hmm. Deve estar dolorido para você aí também, hein? Fica melhor quando morde?" Estendi a mão para seu anel de dentição ao lado da cama. Bella deve tê-la dormindo com ele. Ela preferia o meu dedo, claramente, mas se estabeleceu com o anel duro. Eu me virei em meu lado e a aconcheguei ao lado enquanto ela mastigava.

"Então, o que você fez hoje?" Eu bocejei amplamente e ela abriu a boca para mim com espanto. "Desculpe. Estou realmente com sono." O bocejo seguinte foi maior ainda e isso a fez rir. "Mmm. Eu amo esse som. Senti falta disso. Senti sua falta! Pensei que você esqueceria tudo sobre mim enquanto eu estava no trabalho e, lá estava eu, consumido com pensamentos de você e da mamãe. Acho que precisamos de férias. Naturalmente, eu não posso ficar fora tempo suficiente para ter uma, mas precisamos disso, nada a menos. Talvez eu pudesse convencê-los de que eu preciso de tempo livre para uma lua de mel. Você gostaria de ir em uma lua de mel? Para onde vamos? Havaí? Espanha? A casa de praia da Vovó? Eu não me importo, desde que eu esteja com as minhas garotas".

Eu acariciava sua bochecha enquanto murmurava meu absurdo. Ela não parecia perceber que eu estava divagando, ela se pendurava em cada palavra e seus olhos examinavam a maneira como minha boca se movia.

"Você quer falar, não é? Você está aprendendo, armazenando tudo para quando você se sentir confiante, você simplesmente vai começar em uma conversa completa. Eu não duvido nem um pouco. Você fez o 'mamãe' muito bem".

"Ammomm".

"Mm-hmm. Você sabe o que mais é simples? Você pode dizer isso, não tem problema... 'up'." Ela me olhou com interesse. Coloquei meus braços para cima como ela fazia quando queria que eu a pegasse. Eu a tinha notado grunhindo semelhante a um 'up' quando cheguei em casa. Repetiu isso uma e outra vez entre o restante da nossa conversa.

Bella pigarreou da porta. "Se eu não estiver invadindo, o jantar está pronto".

"Estamos aprendendo o 'pega'." Eu anunciei, saindo da cama. "_Uuu-pah_." Eu fiz um som pronunciado do 'p' quando estiquei meus braços para Juliet.

"Uuhhh!" Ela agarrou-me.

"Não é bem assim, mas você chegará lá. Pah... pah..." Eu recebi risadinhas e nada mais.

Depois do jantar, eu a peguei movendo seus lábios para imitar o movimento de 'pa'. "Jesus, ela poderia ser uma especialista em leitura de lábios no jardim de infância. Ela é realmente atenta ao movimento da boca. Isso é ótimo!" Eu amava assistir o progresso que ela fazia diariamente. Deixava Bella realmente feliz quando eu apontava as coisas com as quais Juliet se saía bem também. Eu a puxei para fora da cadeira em que ela estava sentada à mesa e para o meu colo. "Você parece muito mais relaxada hoje do que da última vez em que nos vimos. Você teve um bom dia?"

Seu sorriso iluminou seu rosto. "Charlie esteve aqui por algum tempo. Ele veio para ajudar, mas nós não fizemos muito. Desculpe por isso".

"Pfft, eu não posso acreditar no quanto você conseguiu fazer! Você merecia um dia com o seu pai. Como ele está?"

"Ótimo. Incrível. Meu pai... é incrível." Ela tinha uma expressão estranha em seu rosto, mas era uma feliz, então eu não questionei. "Ele trouxe o almoço, nós conversamos. Ele se ofereceu para ser babá!"

Eu ri. "Assim como Em. Ninguém parece entender que nós gostamos de passar o tempo como um _trio"._

Bella mordeu seu lábio enquanto acariciava minha bochecha. "Eu sei. Eu entendo isso. Você sentiu falta dela tanto quanto nós sentimos a sua falta." Sua voz era suave e cheia de admiração. "Eu amo isso em você. E eu amo que você esteja em_ casa_!"

Eu amava também. O problema era que não era a casa real que eu estava tão feliz em chegar, mas as pessoas. E ficar assim tão contente me fazia relaxar. Estar relaxado me deixava sonolento. Eu cometi o erro de tomar Juliet para sua alimentação de dormir, dando-lhe uma mamadeira na cama. Essa foi a última coisa que eu lembro antes do alarme me acordar às seis da manhã seguinte.

"Merda..." Eu resmunguei, acordando e percebendo que eu não estava sozinho e que eu tinha perdido uma noite inteira com Bella ao meu lado. Eu rolei e dei um beijo suave em sua testa antes de sair. Dois dias separados e eu não tirei vantagem da nossa privacidade. Nós não tivemos sequer a chance de conversar.

Tomei banho e me vesti antes de espiar Juliet. Ela ainda estava dormindo profundamente, então eu fiquei parado e a admirei um pouco mais. Ela parecia tanto com Bella. Seu cabelo estava começando a encher mais e estava mudando do suave e claro que ela tinha para um tom mais escuro mais perto do da sua mãe. Seus olhos eram idênticos. Perguntei-me se ela teria os mesmos hábitos de ser inquieta como Bella.

"Ela está dormindo bem aqui." Bella apareceu ao meu lado e sussurrou para mim.

Puxei mais a porta de Juliet e passei meus braços em torno da minha namorada. "Desculpe por dormir antes de você na noite passada. Você fez um jantar maravilhoso e eu nem consegui agradecê-la. Você poderia ter me acordado".

Ela sorriu e apertou meus lados. "Eu poderia? Sério? Se há uma maneira de acordar um morto, por favor, ensine-me".

Eu dei um tapa na minha testa. "Você tentou... eu realmente sinto muito".

"Dr. Cullen, você estava exausto! Eu sei como você fica depois de turno duplo, mas este foi mais como um triplo. Você só teve algumas horas entre o consultório e o hospital. Não se desculpe. Eu entendo".

Apreciei a sua compreensão, mas isso não diminui a minha culpa. E a minha culpa cresceu e estendeu através do fim de semana, quando toda vez que eu sentava, eu cochilava. Eu nem estava sentado toda vez – meramente encostado no balcão da cozinha. Sua paciência se desgastaria rapidamente, eu imaginei. Mas, pelo menos, seu humor geral melhorou. Eu determinei que era bobagem considerar hormônios da gravidez e nem sequer trouxe isso à tona.

Era estresse.

Ainda assim, não faria mal chutar o Plano Bella para frente a qualquer momento. Havia um anel que eu estive de olho e fiz uma nota para dar uma olhada novamente para ver se era o que eu me lembrava. Eu tinha que escrever tudo esses dias. Com todas as mudanças e reuniões com novas pessoas, eu não gravava absolutamente nada. Se isso não estivesse no meu Blackberry ou em um bilhete, estava perdido para sempre. O anel de Bella estava no meu Blackberry _e_ um bilhete estava na minha carteira, para uma boa medida.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Leili: <strong>

_Ahhh Charlie contou para a Bella, agora quero ela contando pro Edward sobre ele adotar a Juliet, ele vai ter um treco de alegria! E fiquei com peninha deles, mal se encontrando e com pouco tempo para conversar, mas os sacrifícios de agora vão valer muito no futuro. Luz do Sol como sempre nos deixa querendo um bebê igual com um Edward no pacote né? Rsrs Eles são muito fofos juntos! Essa fic está quase acabando e isso me deixa triste, então comentem para animar =P Beijos xx _


	37. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Quase duas semanas se passaram e eu ainda não tinha encontrado a oportunidade para discutir a situação Jacob com Edward. Ambos estávamos exaustos ao final do dia e não era algo que eu queria jogar sobre ele em um momento estranho. Isso estava me colocando no limite, ter essa coisa enorme que eu não estava compartilhando com ele. Na maioria dos dias, eu estava irritada e distante, na melhor das hipóteses. Em outros dias, eu estava tão dominada por alguma pequena coisa que ele disse, ou fez, que eu praticamente saltava nele. Juliet teve algumas noites dormindo mais cedo, então ele e eu pudemos ir para a cama cedo. E, sim, fazer amor na sua cama fodidamente enorme no nosso próprio quarto era _além_ das expectativas - mesmo com o esgotamento total.

Eu fiz uma nota mental para ir ver o meu ginecologista sobre controle de natalidade. Uma nota _mental_, eu bufei para mim mesma. Não havia espaço para a porra de uma nota _de verdade _com as notas de Edward colocadas em todos os lugares. Elas estavam me deixando louca. Toda vez que eu ia até a geladeira, eu saía com uma presa no meu braço. Encontrei mais do que algumas dentro da geladeira - provavelmente tendo caído do meu braço. Quando eu as descobri invadindo o banheiro também, eu tive o suficiente e reuni todas e condensei qualquer coisa que eu sabia que não tinha sido feita para poucas e joguei todas com vingativa alegria. Eu não poderia viver assim. Era um pouco irritante, mas eu sabia que aumentaria. Eu também sabia que ele precisava das suas notas, ou ele ficaria perdido. O que ele precisava era de uma estação de lembrete. Eu faria isso antes de acabar o enterrando no quintal com pequenos lembretes amarelos marcando seu túmulo.

Deixei Juliet pronta e peguei a nota presa à porta com um resmungo no meu caminho para fora. Presumi que era para ir com ele. Era uma lista de supermercado: leito, pão e 'coisas – você sabe'. Não. Eu não sabia. Como diabos eu saberia? Comprei o leite e pão e um quadro branco gigante com marcadores e uma pequena cesta para colocá-los e suas notas dentro. Eu o pendurei ao lado da porta para a garagem, onde ele deixava seus sapatos e chaves - o lugar mais conveniente para ajudá-lo juntamente com o seu dia. Eu me senti muito bem sobre a minha engenhosidade.

Até que ele chegou em casa. Ele disse que era ótimo, mas seus olhos me disseram o contrário.

"Tudo bem. Cuspa, Cullen. Qual é o seu problema com o quadro?"

"Nada! É ótimo. Eu pegarei o hábito de dar uma olhada todas as manhãs. Será ótimo".

"Eu sinto um 'mas'".

"Mais como um 'se'." Ele admitiu. "É só que, eu tenho que escrever quando eu penso nisso. Eu não ficarei ao lado da porta, pensando. E se eu tiver que esperar para fazer a nota, na hora em que eu chegar ao quadro, eu terei esquecido".

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha e cruzei meus braços sobre o peito. "Sério? Você não pode escrever onde você pensar e, em seguida, levá-lo para o quadro? Isso não vai funcionar para você?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu posso tentar. É só que não é como eu tenho feito todos esses anos. Eu trabalharei nisso." Seu rosto se iluminou quando ele se lembrou de algo. "Eu deixei as coisas no carro! Já volto".

"Agora você pode escrever quando você entrar! 'Lembrar de pegar as coisas do carro!'." Eu gritei para ele, meio brincando. Eu recebi um amigável dedo do meio estendido e seu sorriso sexy em resposta. Ele estava bem com isso.

"Como você conseguiu trazer essa coisa para casa, afinal?" Ele gritou da cozinha, uma vez que estava de volta para dentro.

"Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa quando tenho determinação do meu lado." Eu o vi olhar para a porta da geladeira vazia antes de abri-la e, em seguida, eu o vi suspirar quando ele pegou o leite que eu tinha comprado.

"Você comprou leite. Bem, eu também".

Foi a minha vez de suspirar. "Sim, Edward. Eu comprei leite. Porque isso estava em uma _NOTA_. Ao lado da _PORTA._ E eu presumi que significava que precisávamos de leite hoje. Então eu verifiquei e, uau! Sim, nós precisávamos de leite. Então eu peguei a porra da nota e fui e comprei as coisas _NA _sua _LISTA _para que _você _não tivesse que comprar! Só que eu não tenho a menor ideia do que 'coisas – você sabe' são, então você está sozinho com isso! Eu não sou incompetente, você sabe. Eu sou capaz de ir até o supermercado quando precisamos de coisas. Fica a um _quarteirão _de distância!"

Ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse louca, ainda parado ao lado da geladeira com uma caixa de leite na mão. Isso foi agravado pelo fato de que eu estava silvando as minhas palavras para que Juliet não ouvisse do quarto ao lado. "Bella, é só leite. Portanto, temos dois. Não é grande coisa. Eu não sabia o que você tinha programado para hoje, ou eu teria perguntado se você seria capaz de fazer isso, ou se você queria que eu fizesse. A coisa é, quando eu escrevo, isso significa que eu farei isso. Você não tem que se preocupar com isso".

"Mas você escreveu e depois _esqueceu_. O ponto todo de você escrever isso, Edward, é para que você não esqueça - então quando você esquece a nota... bem..." Ok, eu parecia uma louca. Engraçado, eu tinha achado suas pequenas notas tão carinhosas no início e agora isso estava me fazendo uma louca, discursando na nossa cozinha. Eu respirei fundo e foquei no quanto isso costumava ser fofo.

Okay.

Mais calma.

"Lembrei-me da nota depois que entrei no carro, mas eu não queria acordar Juliet voltando para dentro. Eu escrevi outra." Ele puxou outra maldita nota do seu bolso para me mostrar. "Pão, leite, preservativos... vê? Eu me lembro de algumas coisas, às vezes".

A próxima coisa que eu sabia, eu estava rindo em seus braços. "Isso é o que 'coisas - você sabe' significa?"

"Sim. Como se eu fosse deixar um bilhete na porta que diz 'Vá comprar borrachas, seu excitado!' Entre nesse hábito e, quando Juliet começar a ler, será muito embaraçoso. É sua culpa por estarmos em falta, de qualquer maneira".

"Isso é fofo, Edward." Toda a doçura das suas notas retornou e eu dei-lhe o beijo mais apologético que pude. "Desculpe por eu estragar isto".

"Não é um problema. Obrigado por me ajudar com o quadro e condensando meus rabiscos do jeito que você fez. Eu percebi. E é uma grande ajuda. Farei o meu melhor para levá-los para o quadro a partir de agora. Estamos ok?"

"Eu me sinto como uma idiota, mas, sim, estamos bem".

"Nós podemos compensar isso um para o outro mais tarde. Porque temos _coisas_... você sabe..."

Eu dei um tapa na sua bunda de brincadeira e o empurrei para a sala de estar. "Vá ver Juliet. Ela tem algo a dizer para você. Ela esteve praticando".

Ele deu-me um beijo e pegou a minha mão quando me puxou junto atrás dele. "Oi, Luz do Sol! Como está a minha menina?"

Ela deixou cair o brinquedo e levantou-se, prontamente caindo para trás em sua bunda. Isso não a intimidou. Seu sorriso permaneceu, mostrando todos os quatro dentes nascendo e seus braços foram para ele. "Uuuh-pah!"

"Você quer? Você entendeu isso, Luz do Sol! Isso é maravilhoso!" Ele a pegou feliz enquanto ela batia suas mãos juntas. "Você pode dizer isso de novo para mim?"

"Uuh-pah!"

Ele riu e deu-lhe um apertão. "Ela bate palmas para si mesma, isso é precioso. E um vocabulário de duas palavras... não há como pará-la agora!"

Eu não disse a ele que estivemos trabalhando em outra. Isso seria uma surpresa, eu esperava que uma surpresa bem-cronometrada.

"Precisamos de uma outra noite de encontro." Murmurei contra o seu peito mais tarde na cama. Exaustos do dia e da rodada dupla que acabamos de ter, outro dia passou sem dizer a ele o que Charlie tinha começado para nós. Cheguei à conclusão de que isso não poderia acontecer em circunstâncias normais. Nada de importante, nós precisávamos de uma noite para focar em coisas de relacionamento, não se preocupar com quem está comprando leite e quem está trocando a fralda de Juliet.

"Eu estou pronto para isso!"

Dei uma olhada sob o lençol. "Mentiroso." Eu provoquei.

"Dê-me cinco minutos." Ele balançou as sobrancelhas. "Falando sério, um encontro seria ótimo. Nós passamos menos tempo juntos agora que vivemos juntos. É estranho".

"Você notou também, hein? Bem, isso pode ser corrigido então. Alice disse que cuidaria de Juliet na sexta-feira. Esse é o dia em que você sai mais cedo, certo?"

Ele soltou um bocejo amplo. "É. Hum, eu estava pensando... como você se sentiria sobre esperar até a próxima semana? Mais importante, como você se sentiria sobre um encontro de fim de semana? Eu estou fora até domingo à noite do hospital. Se não o fim de semana todo, pelo menos uma noite fora? Há um lugar sobre o qual um dos médicos está animado, nas montanhas. Eu estive querendo levá-la lá. Você deixaria Juliet com Alice para passar a noite?"

Eu considerei isso. "Talvez seus pais pudessem levá-la?" Eu confiava em Alice por algumas horas, mas sua paciência e atenção em qualquer coisa mais, além de Jasper e compras, era muito pouca. Juliet ficaria mais confortável com Esme e Carlisle, eu pensei.

"Sim? Eles amariam! Eu verei sobra as reservas também! Isso é emocionante." Ele me segurou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Você sabe o que isso significa?"

Eu ri, inclinando minha cabeça para trás para beijar seu queixo. "Uma noite inteira de sono?"

"Sono? Sono! Isto significa sexo no hotel, baby!" Ele estendeu a mão para dar um aperto na minha bunda. Meu corpo respondeu de acordo.

"Você, uh... é melhor você estocar _coisas_, nesse caso. _Você sabe_..." Eu peguei outra da caixa antes de mergulhar abaixo para ajudá-lo a subir para a ocasião de uma terceira rodada. Sexo no hotel definitivamente despertou meu interesse. Perguntei-me o que seria. Ele parecia mais vocal durante o sexo oral, mas ainda era mudo. Ele se soltaria em um hotel, completamente longe de Juliet? Esta seria uma sessão prática. Seus gemidos suaves me fizeram sorrir quando eu lambi e rodei feliz. O que eu realmente amava era o suspiro gutural que ele fazia quando eu chupava. Era tão excitante. Eu prolonguei para provocá-lo um pouco. Recebi o suspiro que eu desejava e um 'oh, _porra!' _ainda por cima. Adorável, Edward. Continue gemendo, baby.

Os arranjos funcionaram perfeitamente. Alice e Jasper estavam levando Juliet para o zoológico e depois a deixariam para Esme e Carlisle. Ela parecia ter relaxado com o nascimento dos dentes, feliz com quatro, ela não mostrava sinais de outra erupção na próxima semana. Edward reservou o nosso quarto no resort e nós éramos como crianças tontas na véspera de Natal enquanto fazíamos a mala.

E como adolescentes com tesão quando chegamos. Nós testamos a cama antes mesmo de desfazer a mala, ou olhar o guia de serviços prestados. Edward poderia me fornecer todos os serviços que eu precisava, de qualquer maneira.

"Eu percebi que você escreveu uma consulta médica no quadro." Edward comentou. Minha perna ainda estava jogada através dele. Embora ele estivesse pegajoso e flácido, eu não queria quebrar o contato. O que diabos o fez pensar nisso agora?

"Hum... sim, Edward, por que você está pensando no quadro agora? Sexo no hotel – lembra? É por isso que estamos aqui".

Ele sorriu e deu um tapa na minha bunda carinhosamente. "Terminado para o momento. Tenho outras coisas planejadas para nós também. Você sabe, para o nosso tempo".

"Tais como...?" Eu golpeei meus cílios para ele.

Ele segurou meu rosto e me deu um beijo quente e suave. "Você verá. Então, sobre o médico... é um check-up? Você me diria se houvesse algo de errado, não é?"

"Claro!"

"Bella, eu simplesmente soltarei isso e perguntarei e nós ficaremos bem de qualquer maneira... há uma possibilidade de você estar grávida?"

Ele surpreendeu-me com isso. Uma bufada inoportuna escapou de mim.

"Eu só estou perguntando porque demos um par de chances e seus humores parecem subir e descer... eu sei que você está sob muito estresse ultimamente e que poderia ser isso. Mas podem ser os hormônios também. Você não teve um período menstrual ultimamente, não é?"

Merda. Ele estava falando sério. "Desde a última vez que nós...? Sim, um pequeno. Edward, eu sei que tenho estado mal-humorada, mas é realmente apenas todas as mudanças que estamos passando. Talvez um pouco de hormônios adicionados. É por isso que eu vou ver sobre a pílula. Eu gostaria de ser regular e sã novamente. E eu prefiro você sem nada, se estamos sendo totalmente honestos." Eu pensei que ser brincalhona poderia aliviar seu humor. Tínhamos outras coisas mais importantes para discutir do que uma preocupação inútil sobre uma gravidez que não existia. Suas bochechas coraram enquanto seus olhos desviavam. Adorável.

"Desculpe por isso. Eu tive essa ideia estúpida... pensamentos idiotas plantados. Eu matarei Emmett".

Emmett? O que ele poderia ter dito? "Oh, Deus... claro que Rosalie teria dito a ele sobre Tanya e... seu bebê. O que Emmett tinha a dizer?"

"Nada de inteligente. Não se preocupe com isso. Ele não disse uma coisa, se Rose disse a ele. Ele sabe que não deve, de qualquer maneira. Isso não teve nada a ver com isso." Ele deu um beijo rápido no topo da minha cabeça e saiu de debaixo de mim. "Sério, apenas esqueça o que eu disse. Estou morrendo de fome! Você quer sair ou vamos pedir serviço de quarto?"

"Nós devemos... sair? Eu acho. Mas tornar isso uma noite mais cedo?"

"Perfeito! Vou tomar um banho rápido. Estou pegajoso".

Olhei pensativamente para Edward enquanto ele me deu alguns acenos da porta do banheiro. Ele não podia esperar para ficar longe de mim. Era mais do que constrangimento com seu erro. Ele achava que eu estava mentindo? Tentando prendê-lo? O seu velho fantasma estava de volta? Ele seriamente pensava que eu estivesse grávida.

Oh. Meu. Deus.

Sentei-me ereta. Ele pensou que eu estivesse grávida! Ele está decepcionado! Oh, Edward...

Deixei meus hormônios assumirem brevemente e derramei uma lágrima por este homem que ansiava pelo seu próprio bebê. E então eu tomei o controle de volta do estrogênio e recordei por que eu queria fazer uma noite cedo. Eu esperava que compensasse pela decepção.

Ele estava esperando pacientemente, sorriso sexy no lugar, quando saí do banheiro maquiada, usando um vestido e saltos. Ele me deu um assobio quando virou-me ao redor para dar uma olhada. "Belas pernas, Swan. Você está positivamente deslumbrante. Vamos. Eu quero exibi-la!"

Nunca houve uma necessidade de algo mais do que maquiagem nos olhos ao redor de Edward. Ele pode sempre fazer-me corar. "Lembre-se, no entanto... noite cedo. Eu tenho uma proposta para você".

E o olhar estava de volta. De alguma forma, eu o tinha desapontado novamente.

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

Para um homem relativamente inteligente, eu poderia ser incrivelmente estúpido. Eu parecia não aprender minhas lições.

1) Eu deveria ter dito a Bella da primeira vez que ela colocou seus lábios no meu pau entusiasmado que este não era um bom método de preliminares para mim. Isso era um finalizador. Particularmente com Bella. Ela tinha uma técnica que me deixava louco! Não era nada que eu já tinha experimentado. Eu não podia sequer olhar para ela por mais de alguns segundos quando ela estava lá sem que minhas bolas fortemente protestassem meu aviso para não ejacular nela. Repetidamente. Era tenso. E então havia a manobra que ela fazia com a língua girando sobre o ponto doce _enquanto _ela chupava que explodia minha fodida mente! Minhas bolas me detestavam por não deixá-las fazer o que vem naturalmente a elas. Não deveria ser problemático, ter uma namorada que dava o melhor maldito boquete... _do mundo! _Mas isso era um problema imenso, colossal, porque, por alguma razão, isso a deixava mais quente do que nunca para fazer isso e nada a satisfazia naquele ponto além de uma estocada agressiva.

Caro Senhor. Eu sabia que encontraria meu criador enquanto o êxtase do ato antes mencionado ocorresse. Não é um jeito horrível de ir, veja você, mas eu odiaria deixar Bella dessa forma.

2) Eu _NUNCA _deveria falar com Emmett sobre qualquer coisa que envolvesse mulheres que poderiam levá-lo a explicar o sexo para mim em grande detalhe. Como se ele soubesse. Mas eu _sabia_ que ele não entendia... e eu era ainda mais burro o suficiente para ouvir. Isso o coloca um passo mais alto na escala de inteligência, eu imaginei.

Como se a possibilidade de gravidez não tivesse entrado em minha mente algumas centenas de vezes desde que ele passou sobre as tempesatades hormonais da minha irmã um par de semanas antes, ele teve que cavar o buraco ainda mais profundo – relatando outra história de Garrett Sortudo e Kate Excitada. Eu balancei a cabeça e ri nos momentos apropriados, mostrando apenas o interesse suficiente para não alertá-lo que eu tinha desligado os detalhes pessoais. Kate era como minha irmã também. Eca. Não há como parar Em em um rolo.

Minha estupidez entrou em jogo com uma piada inocente sobre mulheres ficando excitadas nos momentos mais inoportunos. Isso, por sua vez, levou seu cérebro a instruir à sua boca para gritar, "Ei! Talvez Bella esteja _grávida_!"

Isso era tudo que eu precisava. Meus pensamentos fervorosos tinham cavado uma vala, mas ouvi-lo? A semente foi plantada. Profundamente. Tudo me levou a acreditar que a possibilidade era grande desde que ele verbalizou isso. E eu não sabia como Bella se sentiria sobre isso. Eu não sabia se Bella tinha sequer considerado isso ela mesma. O que eu sabia, era que o Plano Bella tinha que dar o próximo passo.

Eu comprei o anel dela e sabia que ela o amaria. Eu esperava que ela o amasse. Eu esperava que ela aceitasse a minha proposta, quanto mais O Anel! Um fim de semana em um resort nas montanhas seria o lugar perfeito para ficar de joelhos e pedir a ela para aturar a mim e minhas notas e esquecimentos, apesar dos lembretes, pela eternidade. Eu não disse a ninguém.

Emmett regou a semente na manhã em que partimos. Ele parou no meu consultório para me dar alguma coisa de cabelo que Rosalie havia prometido emprestar para Bella. "Então... você vai levar um teste de gravidez com você?"

Parei em uma farmácia a caminho de casa. Um kit de gravidez instantânea para levar, por favor. Então eu parei em uma loja diferente para comprar preservativos, porque simplesmente parecia ridículo comprar ambos ao mesmo tempo e local.

Eu imaginava uma manhã até tarde e sonolenta com a mulher que eu amava mais do que qualquer um. Então, um dia de descanso antes de um jantar romântico. Eu a levaria de volta para a nossa suíte antes de pedi-la em casamento porque eu tinha uma sensação de que ela odiaria uma exposição pública. Eu também odiaria a rejeição pública e, já que eu tinha um histórico muito bom com Bella me rejeitando, não me atrevi a arriscar.

Segundos pensamentos me bateram uma vez que chegamos ao nosso ninho de amor - não sobre o pedido de casamento em si, mas o momento. Se Bella estivesse grávida, isso mudaria as coisas. O que eu mais queria era que Bella se sentisse confortável sobre um e/ou os dois, bebê e casamento. Com o qual lidar primeiro... se eu pedisse primeiro, eu poderia enfrentar uma possível rejeição porque, conhecendo Bella, ela não quereria aceitar e _depois_ jogar uma gravidez em mim. Eu decidi lidar com essa primeira possibilidade porque, realmente, se Bella me conhecia _tanto, _ela saberia que não há nenhuma maneira que eu não tornasse tudo bem se nós estávamos tendo um bebê juntos. Eu já teria o seu anel lá comigo, assim ela veria que eu tinha a intenção de me casar com ela porque é o que eu quero, não por obrigação.

Sim. Bom plano.

Até que eu perguntei sobre a possibilidade de um bebê... e ela frustrou todas as esperanças de que fosse verdadeira. Merda. Eu ainda não tinha percebido o quanto eu esperava que fosse verdade até que ela negou. Eu me dei uma palestra no chuveiro, alertando-me para não ferrar o fim de semana mais importante da minha vida sobre algo que eu tinha imaginado. Não havia nenhum bebê. Então, o que? Eu estava aqui para pedir a Bella para ser minha esposa. Esse era o assunto mais importante na mão. Se eu tivesse Bella e nunca tivéssemos um bebê juntos, eu ficaria bem... contanto que eu tivesse Bella e a minha Luz do Sol. _Por favor, diga sim..._

Em seguida, ela jogou meu Plano de Fim de Semana para um outro ciclo, anunciando uma proposta própria. Que porra é essa, Bella? Eu tinha um _PLANO... _e eu deveria ser aquele a propor, não ela! Eu conversei comigo mesmo, durante o jantar. O que importava, na verdade? Se nós realmente co-planejaríamos o Plano Bella, então importava quem propôs? Importava se isso não acontecesse após um dia agradável nas montanhas juntos... se isso acontecesse na primeira noite, em vez disso...

Meu novo e modificado Plano de Fim de Semana veio à mente e eu me senti melhor. Muito, muito melhor.

"Do que você está sorrindo?" Bella deslizou na cabine e apertou-se contra mim. "Você parece um milhão de quilômetros longe, em um lugar feliz. Posso entrar aí?"

Eu sorri ainda mais e dei-lhe um beijo suave. "Meu lugar feliz é em qualquer lugar que você esteja, meu amor." Eu roubei outro beijo, incapaz de resistir ver o rubor espalhando pelas suas bochechas. "Interesse em sobremesa?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e enrolou seu braço com o meu. "Eu não quero partir sentindo-me inchada. Este foi exatamente o suficiente. A menos que você queira alguma coisa..."

Fiz um gesto para a conta. Eu queria alguma coisa, mas não poderia obtê-la no restaurante. Nós fizemos uma curta caminhada antes de voltar para o resort para deixar nossa comida digerir.

"Nós devemos ligar para verificar Juliet quando voltarmos." Eu sugeri. "Se deixarmos para muito tarde, meus pais estarão na cama também. Aposto que eles têm um dia inteiro planejado para ela amanhã".

Eles todos ainda estavam acordados – incluindo Juliet. Bella chorou quando seu bebê a chamou pelo telefone. Ótimo trabalho, mãe e pai, eu vejo de onde eu cresci. Nada arruína uma proposta romântica de casamento como um idiota perguntando sobre uma suspeita de gravidez seguida por uma ligação telefônica chorosa. Enquanto Bella estava terminando, eu coloquei duas taças de vinho que tínhamos comprado enquanto saímos. Eu a envolvi em meus braços para confortá-la e então passei-lhe uma taça.

"Você acha que eu deveria?" Ela hesitou com o copo aos lábios.

"Você se livrará de tudo isso antes de realmente amamentar novamente. Ficará bem. Aproveite. Relaxe".

"Eu deveria me trocar..."

Antes que ela pudesse sair correndo, eu a puxei para um beijo demorado. Eu podia sentir o sabor do vinho nela - misturado com o seu próprio gosto doce, era extremamente sedutor. Aprofundei o beijo e ela devolveu com a fome que combinava com a minha. Nós dois estávamos respirando pesadamente quando nos separamos. Testas pressionadas juntas, eu acariciei sua bochecha com ternura.

"Eu adoro você, Bella. Tudo sobre você".

"Você é meio que perfeito." Sua voz era rouca e tão fodidamente excitante que era difícil me concentrar. "Eu deveria tomar um banho... eu posso ver as coisas indo e eu não me sinto limpa..."

Um banho? Agora? Passando minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo, olhei para fora. O sol estava quase se pondo e escalava um lindo brilho através da janela da nossa suíte. Eu tive um sentimento opressivo de que agora era o momento. Se eu quisesse vencê-la a isso, eu tinha que fazer a proposta antes que ela desaparecesse no banheiro.

"Você está bem." Eu plantei beijos na sua garganta para mantê-la comigo por mais tempo. "Apetitosa. Fique de molho na banheira depois. Talvez eu possa acompanhá-la".

"Sim?" Ela sorriu para mim, exalando uma combinação de timidez e sensualidade. _Porra_. Tão atraente. "Eu realmente nunca tive um banho com alguém antes. Você?"

Meu rosto aqueceu com vergonha e excitação. "Hum... não assim. Tenho certeza que minha mãe me prendia junto com a minha irmã quando éramos bebês. Isto... totalmente diferente." Mexi meus pés e senti meu rosto ficar quente, de repente nervoso. Como isso funcionaria? Eu sempre ouvi dizer sobre isso. Eles faziam isso em filmes o tempo todo, mas eu nunca tinha realmente tentado caber em uma banheira com uma mulher, quanto mais tentar qualquer coisa romântica. Eu não deveria ter mencionado isso. Bella puxou minhas mãos do meu cabelo e as trouxe para os seus lábios.

"Eu acho que é perfeito que teríamos nossa iniciação dupla na banheira juntos".

Suas bochechas estavam avermelhadas também. Melhor nós dois sendo um pouco ansiosos do que fazendo um papel de bobo. Normalmente, eu não me importaria - eu só queria que Bella tivesse uma noite memorável de proposta. Eu, afogando-me em uma banheira em um resort na montanha não era o tipo de memória com a qual eu queria ela saísse. Se nós dois tínhamos nervos, não tentaríamos nada muito indisciplinado. Voltei a olhar para o tom de laranja que estava desaparecendo da nossa vista.

"Edward? O que há de errado? Você continua olhando para fora. Esperando alguém escalar o prédio e aparecer em nossa varanda?"

Eu balancei a cabeça com um sorriso quando peguei a mão dela. Peguei minha taça de vinho e fiz sinal para que ela pegasse a dela também. "Vamos acabar com isso primeiro".

Nós nos sentamos perto um do outro no sofá, tomando pequenos goles e lançando olhares de lado um para o outro ocasionalmente. "Tudo bem, já que não estamos atacando um ao outro no momento, eu queria falar com você sobre uma coisa. Eu estive querendo perguntar a você..."

"Bella!" Eu a parei no caminho. Eu sabia que era rude, mas eu não pude resistir. Eu tinha pegado seu anel do meu bolso e o colocado na palma da minha mão. Parecia que estava queimando um buraco através da minha mão. "Eu sinto muito. Eu deixarei que você fale, eu só tenho uma coisa que queria dizer a você primeiro. Eu tenho que dizer isso. Você se importa?"

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeita e curvou suas pernas sensuais debaixo dela antes de sorrir para mim. "Nem um pouco. Cuspa".

Eu ri. Não uma risada, não um riso - uma risadinha. Cerrei meus olhos e preparei-me para ser maduro sobre isso. Seja um homem romântico, e não um garoto nervoso cobiçando as pernas dela. Mas elas tinham que ser tão suaves e brilhantes? Elas pareciam ir por quilômetros. Eu nunca entendi como uma mulher tão pequena pode ter as pernas tão longas e sexy. Eu amava a sensação delas em volta da minha cintura...

O último gole do meu vinho foi drenado da taça de uma vez. Limpei minha garganta e meus maus pensamentos, chamando a maturidade. "Bella, eu estou realmente feliz por termos este tempo juntos. É raro passar algum tempo sozinhos assim. Eu não estou reclamando... eu amo os nossos dias em casa também. Você, eu e Juliet. Eu não mudaria nada disso. Estes meses em que estivemos juntos foram os dias mais felizes da minha vida".

"Meus também, querido. Meus também." Bella pegou minha mão e deu-lhe um aperto. Seus olhos brilhavam com o nosso amor mútuo.

"Você sabe, aquela primeira vez em que você veio ao meu apartamento, eu... eu nunca quis que você fosse embora." Eu ri enquanto engasgava. "Seu cheiro... você e Juliet.. encheram meu apartamento inteiro e o fizeram parecer como uma casa pela primeira vez".

"Oh, Edward..."

"Quando vocês foram embora e, eventualmente, seu cheiro desapareceu, eu pensei - se eu pudesse ter apenas mais um dia como este - nós três saindo... E então houve. E eu queria mais um dia. E outro e outro." Eu parei para simplesmente apreciar o sorriso em seu rosto. "Bella, eu não quero nunca mais um dia sem você. Eu _vivo _por você e Juliet. Eu sei que eu disse que nunca poderia entender Romeu e Julieta morrendo um pelo outro, mas eu sinceramente nunca tinha sentido esse tipo de amor. Eu entendo isso. Eu tenho aquele amor agora e eu entendo. Eu ainda acho que eles eram muito jovens e é simplesmente ridículo até pensar em se matar ao longo de um romance adolescente..."

"Não dispare no meu amor Shakespeariano novamente, Edward..." Bella riu e balançou a cabeça para mim.

"Eu acabei." Coloquei minha mão sobre o meu coração. "Eu juro, eu nunca mencionarei isso novamente. Meu ponto é, o amor que eu sinto por você e por Juliet é real e eu estive esperando minha vida toda por isso. Todos os dias quando eu consigo voltar para casa para os seus belos rostos, eu agradeço a Deus por ter sido o médico de plantão no dia em que você deu à luz. Todos os dias, eu quero cuidar de você e protegê-la e fazer você sorrir, ouvir você rir. Todo dia, eu quero que você saiba o quanto vocês duas significam para mim. Eu tentei fazer isso, mas, sinceramente, eu não sei se eu poderia expressar plenamente o quanto eu te amo".

Deslizei meu polegar dentro do meu punho fechado, empurrando seu anel para frente e para trás com o polegar e o mindinho. _Por favor, diga sim..._

"Você nunca saberá o quanto totalmente e completamente... eu sou perdidamente apaixonado por você." Deslizei para fora do sofá, ainda segurando sua mão quando eu deixei-me cair a um joelho. Meus olhos nunca deixaram os dela enquanto faziam minha súplica por mim. Peguei o pequeno suspiro que ela fez. "Bella Marie Swan, eu te amo com todo o meu coração. Você, por favor, me daria a maior honra de ser minha esposa? Você quer se casar comigo?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Acho que depois desse capítulo, todas nós estamos suspirando com esse Edward e seu pedido de casamento, não é?!_

_Deixem reviews e até sábado!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	38. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Eu estava tão ansiosa para contar a Edward tudo sobre a nossa liberdade para tê-lo criando Juliet comigo, se é isso que ele quisesse, mas o tempo estava errado, constantemente. Eu não queria ter essa discussão em público, mas sozinha no quarto com ele, apenas pensamentos pecaminosos enchiam minha mente. Seu corpo me chamava constantemente. Provocava-me. Instigava-me a sonhar com formas agradáveis de ficar tão próxima dele quanto possível. Com a promessa de uma nova aventura no nosso relacionamento físico, eu afastei a Bella Excitada e preparei-me para presentear Edward com a novidade. Eu admitirei, eu fiquei um pouco irritada quando ele me interrompeu. Mas então seus olhos brilhando e sorriso sexy acalmaram o meu aborrecimento. Parecia haver uma urgência, se sua voz fosse uma indicação.

Eu me apaixonei impossivelmente mais por ele a cada segundo enquanto ele declarava seu amor tão docemente. E, de repente, ele estava em um dos joelhos e seus olhos... oh meu Deus, seus olhos pareciam possuir-me. Eu juro que estava tendo uma experiência extra corporal, porque as palavras que ele estava dizendo não pareciam vir da sua boca, mas exatamente, elas flutuavam e giravam ao redor da sala enquanto a minha cabeça girava.

Senti-me tonta.

Exultante!

_Eu devo estar bêbada._

Eu estava flutuando _com_ as palavras doces. Seus olhos me trouxeram de volta à Terra e, quando voltei para o meu Edward real, ele apresentou um anel muito real que brilhava quase tanto quanto seus olhos. Eu ofeguei em descrença mais uma vez. Isso é o motivo pelo qual ele precisava falar primeiro? Uma proposta de casamento! As risadinhas me atingiram quando tornei-me ciente exatamente do quanto nós combinávamos. Nós fomos feitos para co-planejar. Fomos feitos para compartilhar tudo.

Uma minúscula linha enrugada apareceu em sua testa e eu estendi a mão para suavizá-la com meus polegares. Então eu corri minhas mãos pelas suas bochechas e cobri seu queixo quando o beijei. Meus lábios não paravam. Eles agiam por vontade própria e eu segui alegremente junto. Ele finalmente quebrou o beijo com uma risada sem fôlego. Minhas risadinhas me atingiram mais uma vez. Elas também eram incontroláveis.

"Eu finalmente deixei você louca?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Apenas louca de amor. Sim, a propósito... sim, eu serei sua esposa. Sim, sim, SIM!" Meus lábios foram para os seus novamente, minhas mãos entrelaçadas ao redor do seu pescoço em um aperto forte. Eu o segurei, mesmo quando nosso beijo terminou. Um pequeno som escapou da sua boca - um suspiro, ou um gemido, eu não poderia dizer. Ele estava sorrindo como um louco, mas ele não podia manter contato visual, o que estava bem porque eu sabia que se ele procurasse a minha alma com essas coisas agora, eu cederia. Eu estava perdida e eu daria a ele qualquer coisa que ele pedisse.

"Bella..."

Afastei-me ligeiramente para olhar para ele. Eu precisava daqueles olhos. Sua voz era suave, mas áspera... ele estava lutando com alguma coisa. Ele já tinha mudado de ideia? "O que, querido? O que há de errado?"

"Se você não gosta do anel, nós podemos trocá-lo. Foi realmente presunçoso da minha parte simplesmente escolher um sozinho. Eu nem sequer recebi ajuda do grande número de mulheres em nossas vidas que teriam certamente saltado para isso. Desculpe... vamos olhar juntos e comprar algo que você realmente queira. Está tudo bem".

"O anel? Edward, eu estou tão focada no fato de que eu serei sua _esposa _- no fato de que eu passarei todos os dias do resto da minha vida com você - eu sinto muito... eu não estou deixando você fazer isso do jeito que você queria. Eu sei que você deve ter tido tudo isso planejado e eu joguei isso fora." Segurei minha mão esquerda estendida para ele. "Por favor, coloque".

Ele riu e acenou com a cabeça. "Eu meio que estou começando a entender que nada conosco algum dia será exatamente conforme o planejado, mas, contanto que o resultado final for o que nós queremos, eu estou satisfeito com isso." Sua mão estava tremendo tanto quanta a minha quando ele deslizou o anel mais bonito que eu já vi no meu dedo.

"É perfeito, Edward. Eu nunca poderia encontrar um que eu amasse mais. Ele representa o que você acha do nosso amor e isso é a melhor parte dele. Obrigada." Eu o admirava e então ele quando ele beijou a minha mão. Minha mão com um anel de noivado. _OOOOBA! _"Oh Meu Deus! Nós estamos noivos! Eu te amo... eu amo meu anel... e eu realmente amo o fato de que você não me chamou de Isabella quando você propôs. Toda vez que ouço esse nome, faz-me encolher – uma vez que eu percebo que estou sendo chamada assim. Significa que estou sendo repreendida, ou que alguma coisa horrível está prestes a acontecer. Eu estou prestes a ser morta, ou levada para a cirurgia. Se você tivesse perguntado a 'Isabella Marie Swan' para ser sua esposa, eu teria ficado esperando pela mulher por quem você realmente pretendia pedir em casamento aparecer do nada." Percebi que eu estava divagando e mordi meu lábio para calar minha boca.

A risada dele encheu a sala quando ele finalmente saiu da sua posição de proposta e estendeu sua mão para mim. "Nós estamos noivos. Você é a única mulher para quem a minha proposta foi destinada, não importa qual seja o seu nome. E você acabou de me fazer o homem mais feliz vivo".

Vendo que esta era a oportunidade perfeita para oferecer a minha proposta, eu balancei minha cabeça animadamente. "Não. Você _acha_ que é o homem mais feliz vivo _agora,_ mas, confie em mim, você está prestes a ser mais feliz. Tenho algumas notícias para você..."

"Oh! Certo! Você estava prestes a me perguntar sobre alguma coisa quando eu a cortei".

"E você acabou de fazer isso de novo!" Eu o repreendi com um sorriso divertido. "Agora, fique quieto. E escute. Lembra-se do dia em que fomos ver Harry? Bem, ele estava bem ocupado naquele dia, lidando com todos os tipos de assuntos dos Swan".

"Sim... eu esbarrei com o seu pai. Literalmente".

Eu assenti. "Ele não estava lá para uma visita social. Ele contratou Harry também, ele mesmo... para iniciar o processo de legalização da coisa pai/filha que você tem com Juliet. Você é o papai dela, Edward... de todas as maneiras que realmente importam... nós sabemos disso e nossas famílias e amigos sabem disso. Meu pai..." Maldição! Eu Não queria chorar! Este é um momento feliz! Momento feliz, feliz, feliz. "Ele foi ver Jacob..." Eu solucei quando sufoquei o choro.

"Espere... ele... ele estava lá." Os olhos de Edward estreitaram enquanto ele recordava daquela manhã da reunião. "Jacob... ele estava lá com Charlie, não estava? Eu o vi. Eu o conheci, mais ou menos. Quando eu corri de volta para pegar Blinky, o próximo cliente de Harry já estava lá e eu interrompi..." Sua mão voou para o seu cabelo, atacando-o descontroladamente. "Meu Deus, eu tinha Juliet comigo! Ele sabia? Ele não demonstrou que sabia quem ela era... ele não parecia nada interessado, na verdade..."

Eu assenti, tomando suas mãos nas minhas. "Isso é o que eu estive dizendo a você o tempo todo, Edward. Ele não está interessado em ser um pai. Ele não conhece Juliet e, apesar de como você se sente em relação a ela, _ele_ não tem essa necessidade interior de nutri-la e protegê-la, ou sequer de conhecê-la. Ela era uma estranha para ele. Naquele dia, ele conheceu um estranho – você. E ele conheceu sua filha. Isso é tudo. Ele assinou os papéis abrindo mão dos seus direitos, Edward. Ele descobriu quem eram os dois estranhos e, quer ele tenha feito uma coisa realmente decente pra caralho, ou tenha sido puramente egoísta, ele desistiu dela. Ele sabe que você é melhor para ela".

Ele ficou em silêncio, seus olhos atirando para frente e para trás enquanto ele tentava compreender tudo. Seu peito estava subindo e descendo rapidamente, e seu aperto na minha mão estava ficando um pouco desconfortável. O silêncio era ainda mais desconcertante. E então, o canto do seu lábio se levantou daquela forma sexy e auto-satisfeito que ele tinha às vezes. O mesmo olhar que o fez ganhar o título de 'Dr. Smexy' no encontro. "Eu _sou o_ melhor para ela. Ele _deve_ saber disso. Então, o que isso significa para nós, Bella? Ele não pode vir atrás dela em algum momento se ele mudar de ideia?"

"O que isto significa é que podemos tornar isso completamente legal. Você pode adotá-la e ser o pai dela em todos os sentidos. Se isso for o que você quiser..."

Ele soltou uma gargalhada ruidosa que me assustou. Então eu estava fora dos meus pés e girando ao redor e ao redor enquanto ele gritava de alegria. "Se isso é algo que eu quero..." Ele brincou. "Nós nos conhecemos? _SIM!_ Eu quero adotar a minha Luz do Sol. Eu quero que as minhas duas garotas Swan sejam minhas, legalmente, para sempre".

"Eu achei que você talvez se sentisse assim." Eu o provoquei de volta. Eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos do brilho nos olhos dele. Diante de mim, estava realmente o homem mais feliz que eu já tinha conhecido. Um ano atrás, eu nunca teria pensado que eu poderia fazer alguém tão feliz. Seis meses atrás, se este dia tivesse acontecido, eu teria achado que a alegria dele era puramente derivada de ter Juliet como sua própria filha. Hoje, eu olhava para o homem que eu adorava mais do que eu jamais imaginei ser possível e sabia que era por causa das suas garotas Swan, nós duas. Time Cullen sempre.

Silenciosos raios de sol nadavam pela sala quando meus olhos se abriram na manhã seguinte. O sorriso permanentemente gravado no meu rosto aumentou quando eu movi minha mão direita para o meu dedo anelar e encontrei meu anel de noivado firmemente no lugar. Eu não tinha sonhado com isso. E isso provavelmente significava que eu não tinha sonhado com as horas fazendo amor também. Todas as horas que eu passei naqueles primeiros dias, fantasiando sobre as várias maneiras que eu teria gostado de estar com ele - todas as vezes que eu mordi meu lábio para não gritar 'Apenas _fôda-_me, Edward! _Por favor!' _- nenhuma delas estava sequer remotamente perto da perfeição da nossa noite de noivado. Na realidade, Edward fazendo amor comigo como ele fez foi a experiência mais alucinante e multi-orgásmica do mundo.

Eu nunca poderia ter imaginado a profundidade do meu amor por ele aumentando como tinha acontecido e, junto com isso, veio um nível de conforto que apenas deixou-me completamente relaxada e sentindo-me segura e adorada e extremamente excitada. Eu não tive que segurar meus grunhidos estúpidos. Não senti vergonha gritando o nome dele (mesmo quando eu o chamei de Studward***** no calor do momento, e não foi em tom de brincadeira) e aqueles ruídos de sucção desleixado que eram inevitáveis não me fizeram rir. Ok, eu fiz isso uma vez, mas foi Edward quem realmente começou e até _isso _foi romântico e _certo. _Eu poderia fazer grunhidos de amor desleixado com este homem todos os dias pelo resto da minha vida e nunca me preocuparia sobre fazer algo que pudesse mandá-lo correndo da minha cama e, por sua vez, da minha vida.

_*Studward: mistura de Studman (super-herói que tem a capacidade de fazer as mulheres dormirem com ele quando ele pisca o olho direito) com Edward. _

Minha mão se arrastou um pouco para conseguir mais disso quando eu rolei para encarar o meu Studward real. Ela rastejou um pouco mais quando eu não o encontrei, pensando que ele devia estar pendurado na beirada. Esta cama não era tão grande quanto a sua cama fodidamente enorme e eu nunca o tinha perdido nela. Finalmente, forcei meus olhos a abrirem mais uma vez e descobri que eu estava sozinha.

"Edward!" Minha voz soou frágil.

"EDWARD!" Agora em pânico.

Desembaraçando do lençol, vesti uma camiseta e corri para a sala principal da nossa suíte. Vazia! Banheiro? Eu não tinha ouvido água correndo, mas ele tinha que estar lá. Tudo o que encontrei foi o meu reflexo com os olhos arregalados no espelho. Jesus, meu cabelo tinha se transformado em um ninho de ratos durante a noite. Eu o coloquei para baixo e penteei com meus dedos quando minha bexiga indicou que tinha esperado tempo suficiente. Enchi minha escova de dentes com uma tira de pasta e a enfiei na minha boca enquanto corria de volta para encontrar alguma calcinha. Talvez alguma calça também. Eu mal podia sair correndo pelo lado da montanha com a bunda nua procurando pelo meu amado!

Inclinei-me, cavando através da nossa pilha combinada de roupas descartadas procurando pela camiseta dele para vestir porque eu realmente, realmente precisava do cheiro dele em mim... até mais do que calcinha.

"Uau, eu achei que a vista das montanhas de manhã era atraente. Eu definitivamente prefiro esta." Sua voz de ouro líquido fez meu coração pular algumas batidas. A escova de dentes caiu da minha boca quando eu a abri para responder. Sua risada fez meu coração disparar e de repente eu estava em seus braços e chorando sem motivo aparente.

Ele acariciou meus cabelos e beijou o topo da minha cabeça enquanto eu me pendurava em seus ombros. "Querida, o que está errado?"

"V-você desapareceu!"

Erguendo-me levemente, ele agachou-se apenas o suficiente para olhar nos meus olhos. "Você não achou que eu simplesmente a deixaria aqui. Bella, eu sei que você me conhece melhor do que isso! Eu também sei que você ama o seu sono e então, quando eu não conseguia mais dormir, eu levantei para que eu não a perturbasse. Fui para a varanda algumas horas atrás. E eu só sai correndo para nos pegar um pouco de café..."

"Você poderia ter deixado um bilhete!" Eu protestei.

Seu sorriso se esticou em seu rosto. "Você honestamente acha que eu trouxe Post-Its comigo neste fim de semana? Eu sou esquecido, não estúpido!"

Bati meus punhos em seu peito enquanto ria contra o seu pescoço. _"Eu estou_ sendo estúpida. Eu estou apenas... emocional. E com fome." Meu estômago roncou de acordo. "Você trouxe café?"

"Uh-huh. Café de verdade. Nada de descafeinado hoje".

"Vinho, café _de verdade... _você é bom demais para mim." Estiquei-me nas pontas dos pés para cumprimentá-lo corretamente. "Bom dia, a propósito. A noite passada foi... gah!"

"Mmm..." A risada dele pareceu ficar presa em sua garganta. "Sim, idem. Então, um, o que exatamente você estava fazendo quando eu entrei, inclinada daquela maneira?"

Minhas bochechas coraram quando eu agachei para recuperar minha escova de dentes e calcinha. "Eu estava me trocando. E procurando pela sua camisa para vestir".

Suas longas pernas levaram apenas três passos para chegar ao meu lado. Ele pegou a calcinha da minha mão e a jogou sobre o seu ombro. Sorrindo, ele tirou a camisa que estava vestindo no momento antes de puxar a minha própria sobre a minha cabeça. Ele fez uma pausa para me admirar por um momento antes de me ajudar a vestir sua camisa ainda quente. "Desta forma, teremos menos para remover quando o café da manhã acabar".

Eu tinha que admitir, eu amava a forma como o cérebro deste homem funcionava. As partes do seu corpo trabalhavam fabulosamente também, mas eu nunca poderia casar e passar minha vida inteira com um idiota só porque ele tinha um membro grande e sabia o que fazer com ele. Bati minha mão totalmente sobre sua bunda firme quando fomos saciar nossos estômagos.

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

Determinei que os meus dias de amplo planejamento – não, de planejamento _obsessivo _- tinham acabado. Eu tinha sido um planejador por toda a minha vida e, até agora, nunca tinha valido a pena. Na minha cabeça, eu não estava montando um plano específico e elaborado que resultava em sucesso, era estar com a pessoa adequada, que tinha objetivos comuns. O ambiente e circunstâncias e momento não significavam nada se vocês não estivessem na mesma página. Bella e eu não estávamos apenas na mesma página, mas no mesmo parágrafo. Nós simplesmente tínhamos maneiras ridículas de ler isso um para o outro e, de alguma forma, isso tornava o nosso relacionamento ainda mais atraente. Ela continuava me adivinhando, de uma maneira boa porque eu tinha plena fé nela. Eu tinha descoberto que gostava do fato de que eu nunca saberia como cada evento viria. Eu gostava muito disso.

Claro, o Plano Bella estava se encaixando no lugar como planejado, mas eu não estava estressado sobre o momento mais. Ironicamente, meu relacionamento com Bella estava encaixando corretamente no meu plano de vida original. Eu tive o primeiro bebê que eu queria ter com 30 anos – minha Luz do Sol. E eu estaria casado com o amor da minha vida em breve. De trás para a frente, mas um sonho se tornado realidade. Eu nem estava estressando sobre o fato de que eu não tinha detalhes do evento. Eu tinha fé que tudo cairia no lugar como o resto tinha.

Olhei para Bella no banco do passageiro quando ela bufou, seu sono perturbado por um buraco na estrada. Seus olhos se abriram. "Eu acabei de bufar, não foi?"

Eu sorri, voltando meus olhos para a estrada. "Você bufou. Que bom que você já está usando meu anel. Eu nunca teria proposto a uma pessoa que bufa enquanto dorme".

Ela moveu seu corpo para virar em minha direção. Dei uma outra olhada e a vi olhando de volta com um sorriso adorável. "Sim, você o faria. Eu faço coisas muito piores e você ainda me ama. Eu não sei por que, mas você ama. Meus peitos estúpidos me governaram por quantos meses? Você suportou. E eu não sei como você aguenta as minhas oscilações de humor – eu tenho sido uma maluca total desde que nos conhecemos, e você continuou vindo para mais. Eu continuo recebendo lampejos da minha velha eu voltando, mas eu não sei quando me sentirei equilibrada novamente. Eu geralmente não sou tão emocional, você sabe".

"Hmm. Eu não posso estar certo, já que eu não conheci o seu velho eu, mas eu aposto que você sempre foi assim. Você apenas tem uma versão diferente agora. Suas reações mudaram mesmo desde que eu _conheci_ você".

"Como?"

"Você entra em erupção".

"Entro em erupção?" Ela bufou, acordada.

"Sim. Antes, você costumava se irritar e deixar escapar, agora você entra em erupção. Quer sejam lágrimas, ou raiva, ou, Deus me ajude, um improvisado boquete que vem, você não tem aquela hesitação que você costumava exibir. Eu tendo a pensar que a velha você foi embora. Fico feliz _que _você se sinta segura de me mostrar tudo." Estendi a mão para escovar meu dedo em sua bochecha quando a ouvi fungando. "O que você não percebe é que você mudou, Bella. Você esteve em um ciclo contínuo de mudança pelo último um ano e meio. Você experimentou coisas novas e aprendeu mais sobre si mesma. Você também deu mais de si mesma - para Juliet, para mim... Bella, ser diferente de quem você era é uma coisa ruim?"

"É quando eu sou uma idiota chorona." Ela riu. "Eu costumava ser uma idiota da verborragia. Vê a diferença? Não no controle de qualquer forma, mas pelo menos meu nariz não escorria quando eu balbuciava".

"Você ainda balbucia, não se preocupe com isso, querida." Esperei pelo tapa que eu sabia que viria antes de eu rir. "Só para que você saiba, enquanto você estava cochilando aí, eu estava pensando sobre como eu estou diferente de um ano atrás também. É meio assustador... passar por mudanças e não saber o que está reservado para você no caminho, mas, de uma forma, é emocionante. Eu mal posso esperar para ver como nós ficamos. Eu quase desejo que tivéssemos uma bola de cristal para que pudéssemos passar para frente e ver nós mesmo em nossos anos dourados".

"Você estará careca".

"Ah, de volta à impulsividade?" Eu provoquei.

"Não. Não impulsividade – uma previsão. Você puxa tanto o seu cabelo quando você está estressado. Nós teremos uma filha adolescente para criar no futuro. Você ficará careca".

Senti meu olhos lacrimejarem, em parte pela risada, mas principalmente quando deixei isso afundar... eu _teria_ uma filha adolescente um dia. Senhor, ajude-me. "Ok, eu ficarei careca. E você ainda será linda. Nós teremos netos? Quantos, você acha?"

"Oito." Ela respondeu imediatamente.

Deixei escapar um assobio. "Nem sequer mencione isso para Juliet até que ela tenha 30 anos. Ela será uma mulher ocupada".

"Oh, eles não serão todos dela".

Minha sobrancelha levantou em interesse. Esta não foi a primeira vez que ela tinha mencionou sobre nós termos um bebê juntos, mas foi a primeira vez como um casal de noivos e logo após a inesperada decepção que eu senti quando não consegui utilizar o kit de gravidez em casa. Isso trouxe o meu desejo por bebê para o caminho mais uma vez. "Então, futura Sra. Cullen," eu comecei, "quantas crianças nós queremos - realmente?"

"Não podemos desperdiçar qualquer um dos quartos que temos. Você concorda?"

Meu sorriso não poderia ser contido. A ideia de ter uma casa cheia de crianças - nossos filhos, me emocionou. "Ponto válido. Não será interessante assistir Juliet com outro bebê? Você já reparou como ela arrasta aquela boneca de pano por aí com ela em todos os lugares agora? Ela a segura como um bebê também... bem, quando ela não a está mastigando." Nós dois soltamos uma boa risada, imaginando o triste brinquedo pendurado em sua boca enquanto ela sorria à sua volta em seu berço.

"Eu meio que quero ter outro em breve. Eu gostaria que eles fossem próximos, como você e Rosalie".

"Sério?" Eu sorri. Meu coração parecia que estava inchado na minha garganta. "Você se lembra de como meus pais ficaram loucos... por sermos de idades próximas. E Juliet já tem nove meses de idade".

"Sim. Eu estou ciente".

_Tum._ _Tum._ Eu podia sentir os pulsos na minha garganta. "Você não quer se casar primeiro?" Olhei para pegá-la dando de ombros. "Eu acho que Charlie gostaria disso".

Ela riu e acariciou minha perna. "O sol nasce e se põe na sua bunda para Charlie, você não sabe? Ele ficará bem. Dito isto, eu não quero atrapalhar qualquer plano que você tem formulado nessa sua bela cabeça, então, se você quiser esperar, nós esperaremos. Nós simplesmente teremos o bebê número três logo após o bebê número dois. Juliet seria um pouco mais velha... Divertido! De qualquer maneira, eu não vou começar a tomar a pílula. Não temos sido exatamente diligentes com o controle de natalidade, de qualquer maneira, e neste fim de semana fomos realmente imprudentes. Acho que devemos deixar o que acontecer, acontecer. O plano é de não planejar o nosso primeiro. O que você acha?"

Minha cabeça estava girando. Esta provavelmente não era a melhor conversa para se ter enquanto dirigia, mas eu não estava prestes a colocar um fim nisso. "Não tenho nada firmado. Na verdade, eu sou muito flexível com datas. É preciso, o que... uma ou duas semanas para obter uma licença de casamento? Eu posso pegar os formulários amanhã..." Mantenha a calma, eu pensei. Não fique todo animado quando você deve se concentrar na estrada.

"Você estará trabalhando amanhã. Eu vou pegá-los".

Arrisquei um outro olhar para ela. _Porra!_ Ela não estava brincando! Levantei um dedo enquanto examinava minhas opções à frente. Havia uma saída a um quilômetro. Eu a peguei e estacionei no posto de gasolina mais próximo. "Sério? Você quer fazer isso imediatamente? Bella, eu sou totalmente a favor, se você for. Quero dizer, nós podemos começar a planejar imediatamente - tenho certeza que Rosalie e Alice darão uma mão. São apenas as reservas que serão um problema. Encontrar o lugar certo, com uma abertura em menos de um ano pode ser um desafio".

"Eu não me importo com um grande casamento, e você?"

Eu a encarei atentamente. Ela realmente não se importava sobre a grande caminhada até o altar e a recepção glamorosa, as flores e o bolo... "Não?" Eu respondi, incerto.

"Você se importa! Óbvio! Edward, é claro que você se importa! Desculpe..." Ela deu um tapa na sua testa e pegou minha mão.

"Eu não! Eu? Eu realmente não me importo. Eu gostaria de ter os nossos familiares e amigos mais próximos lá conosco, mas o resto? Honestamente, eu posso ir sem isso. Ou, eu poderia ter isso e seria ótimo! O que você quiser, Bella. Deveria ser sobre você. Caras... nós não damos a mínima. Nós estamos apenas indo junto pelo passeio, esperando pela noite de núpcias. Eu só sei que as garotas com quem eu cresci sonhavam com o dia mágico dos seus casamentos desde que elas eram pequenas, e eu não quero que você perca nada se você sempre quis isso também".

Ela soltou minha mão e cobriu seu rosto. Merda. Eu disse algo errado. Eu a esperei falar, com medo de piorar a situação.

Finalmente, ela afastou suas mãos e me encarou. "Edward... Um dia de pompa e essas coisas e pessoas barulhentas sobre nós não fará meus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Eu estou vivendo o meu sonho. Agora. Aqui. Com você. Em nosso caminho para casa para ver a nossa filha. Eu não preciso do casamento mágico. Eu tenho uma _vida_ mágica".

Eu a puxei abruptamente para os meus braços, batendo meu cotovelo na cabeça dela quando fiz isso. Nós rimos juntos enquanto eu murmurava minhas desculpas e dava um beijo de melhoras. "Isso nunca teria acontecido no Fox. Apenas dizendo..."

"Oh, simplesmente cale-se e me beije".

Eu fiz isso.

"E case-se comigo".

Eu a beijei novamente, em um acordo silencioso.

"Em breve".

Eu me afastei novamente. "Qual _é_ a pressa, Bella?"

"Edward..." Sua voz era quase um sussurro. Eu esmaguei-me de volta no meu assento, ainda inclinando em direção a ela, para ter certeza que eu podia ouvi-la. "Eu acho que... neste fim de semana... a forma... ugh!" Ela agitou suas mãos e gemeu em frustração. "Por que eu não posso simplesmente dizer?"

"Tome o seu tempo. Eu não vou a lugar algum até que você diga o que tem a dizer".

Seu sorriso fez meu coração vibrar, exatamente como suas mãos. "Eu acredito em destino, Edward. Eu não sei se você acredita, eu nunca acreditei antes, mas este último ano me fez ver as coisas de forma diferente. É estranho... eu costumava pensar que o destino significava que você não tem controle - mas eu me sinto completamente no controle e, ainda assim... algo nos guiou juntos e isso foi certo. Eu não planejei isso, manipulei isso, fiz algo diferente, e aqui está você. No lugar certo, exatamente na hora certa, e eu não posso imaginar a vida sem você".

Meu polegar acariciou as costas de sua mão enquanto ela falava. Seu diálogo era apressado às vezes, e hesitante em outras, mas eu entendi cada palavra. "Você me fez uma pessoa que acredita também." Eu sussurrei em resposta.

Incentivada, ela virou de lado em seu lugar e seu rosto se iluminou. "Aqui está a coisa... eu estive esperando o momento perfeito para pedir-lhe para ser oficialmente o pai de Juliet. E então você arranjou este fim de semana grande e romântico e me deu a oportunidade perfeita. Mas você tinha a sua própria agenda - uma agenda maravilhosa que se encaixou exatamente com a minha. Nós nunca soubemos o que o outro tinha planejado, mas tudo deu certo junto. É como se estivéssemos lendo o mesmo roteiro, mas só tivéssemos as nossas próprias linhas, não as do outro – e nós acertamos em cheio na primeira tacada, sem uma única releitura do texto. Nós simplesmente combinamos. E eu acho que temos que ir com isso".

Eu sorri em diversão pela sua impulsividade sincera e não pude resistir a provocá-la, só um pouquinho. "Então, o destino vai nos morder na bunda se nós não nos apressarmos, é isso?"

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Caramba! Eu a abracei imediatamente.

"Ohhh! Bella, isso foi uma piada! Uma piada estúpida... eu só estava brincando com você. Nosso destino já está decidido, querida. Não vai mudar. Nós não deixaremos".

"Você é tudo para nós, Edward. Você não tem ideia. E eu acho que..." Ela fungou-bufou e limpou o nariz na sua manga. "Você merece ser um pai. Você já é – um ótimo. Eu só preciso que você se sinta seguro de que será sempre assim. Se estivermos casados, podemos ir até Harry para passar através do processo de adoção e Juliet é nossa – sua e minha, sozinha. Para sempre. Então você nunca terá que olhar por cima do seu ombro, ou se perguntar novamente o que aconteceria se ele..."

"Shhh... você não tem que dizer isso. Eu estou bem, você sabe. Você não tem que se apressar em nada por minha causa. Estou lidando com isso. Posso continuar a lidar pelo tempo que levar para tornar Juliet minha filha legalmente".

"Eu não quero que você _tenha_ que _lidar!_ Você _é _o pai dela! Você é tudo para ela. E quanto mais cedo nós tornarmos isso legal, mais cedo podemos selar o nosso destino".

Eu dei a isso algum pensamento realmente profundo. Ela se arrependeria de não ter um casamento tradicional, em troca de me oferecer este presente? "Bella, você está _realmente_ certa?"

"Sobre me casar com você? Ou sobre você ser o pai de Juliet? Olha, nem a biologia e nem eu fizemos de você o pai dela – o destino fez. Eu estou fazendo a minha parte, mantendo o controle, porque, honestamente... eu estou louca. Eu _quero_ ser a esposa de um médico." Seu olhar complacente assumiu para Bella Chorona. "Não simplesmente a esposa de qualquer médico. A porra da mulher de um Smexy. Com um coração realmente grande e grande... você sabe..." Eu ri da sua piscadela cômica. "Já que você se encaixa nesses requisitos e minha filha já clamou você - eu acho, Dr. Cullen, que não temos escolha a não ser nos casar. O mais rápido possível. Você está dentro?"

"Eu estou fodidamente dentro! Escolha o momento e o lugar. O destino estará lá esperando por nós".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Onde tem um desses para comprar? Alguém quer me dar um de presente? Definitivamente, Edward Cullen é o genro que a minha mãe pede pra Deus. E eu pra marido, diga-se de passagem! TIAAAA Steph você acabou com meus sonhos matrimonias porque não existe homem após Edward Cullen! #FATO_

_**~ Lary Reeden**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam de Edward finalmente sabendo que Juliet é toda sua? _

_Estou viajando, então assim que chegar em casa à noite, postarei em "This Is Who I Am" também._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	39. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

_Tradução: LeiliPattz_

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

"Oh, querida! Eu tive um pressentimento sobre isso..." Minha mãe entrou em modo de barulho total no minuto em que teve um vislumbre do anel no dedo de Bella. Ela pegou nós dois em um abraço, Juliet esmagada no meio do círculo bagunçado. "Bella, eu estou simplesmente feliz que você será nossa filha. Naturalmente, você já é como parte da família, mas, ohhhh! Isso me deixa tão feliz! Carlisle! Temos outro casamento para planejar!"

"Não, não, não..." Bella e eu a cortamos antes da sua animação nos levar diretamente para a seleção de convites.

"Nós teremos uma cerimônia pequena e íntima." Eu avisei, tão firme quanto podia sem ofendê-la.

"Queremos fazer isso logo." Bella me apoiou.

Meus pais trocaram um olhar um com o outro antes de nos encarar, convencidos. "Há mais alguma coisa que vocês gostariam de nos contar?"

Eu soube imediatamente que eles tinham saltado para a mesma conclusão que eu. Atire em um casamento rápido no fogo e isso tinha que ser forçado. "Por uma questão de fatos, há uma pequena coisa envolvida." Eu cutuquei Bella para jogar junto.

"Edward será papai!"

Meus pais, firmes crentes no planejamento familiar – tenham uma boa educação, bons empregos, casem e, _depois,_ comecem uma família – ficaram fora de si, pensando que nós tínhamos um a caminho. Eu não podia deixar isso ir. "Mãe, pai! Não comecem outro berçário ainda".

"Eu não estou grávida. É só que Charlie, o meu pai mais maravilhoso..." Quando ela chorou de novo, eu a puxei para perto e assumi.

"Charlie tem as coisas rolando para nós. Ele conseguiu que o pai de Juliet assinasse a desistência dos seus direitos como pai para que eu possa adotá-la legalmente. Ela será minha filha, oficialmente".

Quando minha mãe abraçou Bella e elas choravam e sussurram com suas cabeças pressionadas juntas, eu assisti ambas com adoração. Minha mãe tinha sido esmagada quando as coisas não deram certo entre eu e Tanya. Ela a amava como uma filha. Para ela, estar abraçando Bella tão genuinamente como estava fazendo, me dizia que ela tinha muita fé em minhas decisões. E Bella, bem, eu a tinha avisado que ela não tinha ideia de como minha mãe poderia ser intrometida, mas ela tinha sido testemunha disso e se agarrou com toda a força. Ninguém poderia acreditar que elas eram apenas sogra e nora. Elas saíram para ver se Juliet ainda estava dormindo para que pudéssemos ir para casa e meu pai se aproximou de mim.

"Isso é uma grande coisa que ele fez - Charlie. O pai de Juliet também. Não é fácil desistir de um filho. Mas, Edward, eles fizeram a coisa certa. Você já tem sido mais do que um pai para ela, mais do que a maioria dos pais. Incluindo eu. Eu sei que não digo a você com muita frequência, mas estou muito orgulhoso de você, filho. E eu não posso tomar muito crédito, porque eu certamente não estive por perto para você do jeito que você está com a sua filha. Sua futura esposa também - a maneira como você oferece a ela o seu apoio, não importa como seja a sua agenda. Isso é mais do que admirável. Você trabalhou tanto para chegar onde está e eu sei que, desta vez, é o certo para você. Parabéns".

"Entãããão, meu pai me fez chorar!" Eu anunciei no caminho para casa.

"Awww! O que ele disse?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, não querendo lembrar as lágrimas. "Ele simplesmente está feliz por nós. Ah, e ele disse que eles organizarão uma festa/recepção, o que for. Apenas devemos avisá-los a data. Eles manterão isso pequeno".

A sobrancelha dela arqueou. "Pequeno? Como em... o que, metade do que Rosalie e Emmett tiveram?"

Revirei meus olhos. "Tão pequeno como nós gostaríamos. Apenas a família, se você quiser".

"Podemos ter caçarola de batata e bacon?"

"O que nós quisermos!" Eu ri. Maldição! Essa coisa de co-planejamento tornou tão fácil apenas desfrutar cada dia enquanto vinha. Eu não sentia estresse sobre o meu iminente segundo casamento, embora não tivéssemos nada planejado. Era incrivelmente bom.

Quando chegamos, pedi para dar o banho em Juliet antes de eu ter que sair para o meu turno no hospital. Bella alegremente nos deu a nossa privacidade e foi desfazer as malas.

"Bem, Luz do Sol. Nós temos algumas boas notícias! Mamãe e eu vamos nos casar! Você não ficará muito interessada, mas nós queremos você lá conosco porque é um dia muito importante. Isso significa que nós vamos amar uns aos outros e ser uma família todos os dias. Para sempre. É uma coisa boa que você relaxou um pouco com a coisa de nada de beijos. Obrigado, a propósito. Você verá alguns beijos no casamento, não pode ser evitado, desculpe. Você ficará bem com isso, certo?" Eu a sequei e a envolvi em uma toalha seca para vestir seu pijama.

Depois que ela estava vestida, eu a sentei no meu colo para continuar a nossa conversa. "Luz do Sol, você sabe que eu sempre estarei aqui para você, não importa o que aconteça. Eu sempre serei o seu Edward." Ela sorriu para mim, ao ouvir o meu nome. "Você sabe que é o mais rápido amor da minha vida? Sério. Eu nunca me apaixonei por alguém instantaneamente. E tão completamente. Você me teve com o seu primeiro ronco." Nós apertamos os narizes um no outro como porquinhos e fizemos ruídos entre os risadas.

"Eu simplesmente amo muito você, Juliet. Você é a minha menininha. Minha Luz do Sol. Sempre. Tenho uma coisa para perguntar a você. Isso é realmente importante agora, então, ouça." Eu a levantei, então ela estava ao nível do meu rosto. "Como você se sentiria sobre ser minha filha? Hmm? Eu posso ser o seu papai? Você gostaria disso?" Ela estava segurando minhas bochechas com as duas mãos, tentando morder meu nariz. "Eu não acho que você esteja me levando muito a sério. Mamãe não agiu dessa forma quando eu pedi a ela para se casar comigo. Claro, eu não tenho um anel para você. Você gostaria de um anel também? Se você disser que sim, papai vai comprar..." Eu engasguei com as minhas palavras. As palavras mais fabulosas que eu já havia dito. "Se você disser que sim,_ papai _comprará um anel muito especial para você também. Assim como o da mamãe. Por favor, diga que sim".

"Uhh-paa!" Seu rosto se iluminou com orgulho e ela bateu palmas para si mesma.

Eu ri com vontade. "Boa tentativa. Upaa... sim... perto o suficiente. Nós vamos fazer compras. Um novo anel de dentição terá que funcionar por agora, porque você tentará comer joias. No entanto, eu comprarei um e o guardarei para você até que você esteja pronta para isso. Você pode me ajudar a escolher. Eu sempre tentarei dar-lhe opções, Luz do Sol. Não será sempre assim que funcionará, e alguns dias você pode pensar que sou o pior ogro vivo – mas eu só farei o que é melhor para você. Sempre. E eu prometo que sempre vou amá-la, Luz do Sol; não importa quais problemas surjam. Você sempre pode vir a mim e eu vou ajudá-la. _Meu _pai ensinou-me como fazer isso. Mesmo quando eu errava, eu sempre me senti seguro em ir até ele. Nós podemos ter isso também, Juliet. Você vai trabalhar comigo, certo? Eu sou muito fácil. Bastante flexível. E, para ser honesto, eu estou meio derrotado. Tudo que você tem que fazer é bater seus grandes olhos castanhos para mim e eu cederei mais vezes provavelmente. Espero que você não se lembre dessa parte..." Eu a abaixei para beijar seus cabelos felpudos. Ela cheirava como o céu para mim. "Apenas lembre-se sempre que eu te amo desde o dia em que você nasceu".

"Desculpe interromper..." Bella ficou na porta enquanto eu limpava meus olhos. "Está ficando tarde".

Eu limpei minha garganta e levantei com Juliet. "Nós estávamos apenas negociando joias".

"Ela não receberá nenhuma joia!" Bella beliscou a bochecha dela de brincadeira.

"Não, sério. Eu quero comprar algo para ela – para depois, é claro. Mas eu quero que ela o tenha no dia em que isso se tornar oficial. Algo que diga a ela que estou cem por cento comprometido com ela pelo resto da minha vida, assim como a mãe dela".

"Deus! Eu poderia amar você _ainda _mais? Todos os dias, eu acho que já atingi o pico e então você faz coisas como esta. Venha aqui, você." Ela puxou minha camisa e me puxou para um beijo. Juliet gritou, mas não me chutou. "Shhh! Mamãe está recebendo alguns beijos. Você vai entender um dia. Deus, eu desejo que você não tivesse que ir para o trabalho".

"Você e eu." Eu sorri, roubando outro beijo e depois um de Juliet, ficando mais ansiosa a cada segundo. "Okay, okay... as mãos estão fora da sua mamãe. Feliz?" Eu as levantei e ela agarrou dois dedos meus. Eu beijei seus pequenos punhos. "Boa noite, Luz do Sol. Tenha uma boa noite. Vejo você amanhã à noite. Espere por mim, certo?"

Não demorou muito para que a notícia se espalhasse. Eu trabalhei na minha mudança do Pronto-Socorro, durante a noite, depois fui para o consultório. Na hora do almoço, eu tinha mensagens de Charlie e Rosalie. Emmett enviou-me uma mensagem no período da tarde. '_Eu estava certo? Grávida? Hein? Eu ouço uma espingarda! Fique bem, homem!'_

Enviei uma breve resposta no meu caminho da Sala de Exame 2 para a 3. _'Controle-se. Não. E obrigado... padrinho?'_

_'Fodidamente sim!' _E então a coisa mais não-Em de todas, um pequeno rosto sorridente. Sua esposa estava passando isso para ele. Já.

Eu tive a mais alta conversa unilateral no viva voz de todas a caminho de casa. Alice estava animada, para dizer o mínimo. Na verdade, pelo menos. Eu disse duas palavras "Olá?" e "Obrigado." Ela ainda falou por cima de Jasper quando ele conseguiu dar seus parabéns.

Fui recebido com um beijo muito promissor quando finalmente cheguei em casa. Minha futura esposa incitou-me em direção ao quarto do bebê enquanto ela aquecia o meu jantar. "Ela está com sono, mas está esperando por você. Vá!"

O cheiro me atingiu até mesmo fora de seu quarto. Bebê! _Ahhhh! _Muito melhor do que cheiro de hospital, ou o cheiro de antisséptico do consultório. Meu bebê cheirava melhor do que qualquer coisa no mundo! Eu entrei com o mais amplo dos sorrisos. "Oi, minha Luz do Sol! Você esperou por mim!"

Ela se levantou imediatamente, a chupeta caindo da sua boca e os braços estendidos. "Epaap!"

Eu congelei. "O que foi isso?" Meu sorriso ficou incrivelmente maior. "Isso não foi 'upa'. Você disse 'Edward'?" Suas mãos foram juntas para bater palmas para si mesma. Eu me juntei a ela. "Yay! Ed-ward. Você pode dizer isso de novo?"

"Eppaap!"

"Ed-wah-wah... Eu sei que é um som difícil. Ed-waarrd." Debrucei-me sobre o berço para que ela pudesse sentir a minha boca como tinha feito com a aprendizagem das suas outras duas palavras. "Edward".

"Eppaapa".

Eu ouvi uma risada atrás de mim. "Bella! Ela está tentando dizer 'Edward'! Ela está muito perto também".

"Ouça com mais atenção. Ela não está dizendo 'Edward'." Ela aproximou-se e inclinou-se comigo. "Oi, Luz do Sol!"

"Ammaam!"

"Isso mesmo, Luz do Sol..." Bella afagou a cabeça de Juliet e depois colocou a mão dela sobre a sua própria. "Quem sou eu?"

"Amaammm!" Ela sorriu e aplaudiu.

"E quem é este?" Ela bagunçou meu cabelo.

"Eppaaapa!"

Bella envolveu seus braços em torno da minha cintura. "Entendeu agora? Amam e Epapa. Mamãe e papai".

Exaustão, emoção... tudo isso me atingiu e uma enorme quantidade de sons surgiu de mim de uma só vez. Eu não poderia formar uma palavra coerente, nem podia ver através das lágrimas que vieram de lugar nenhum. Eu estava rindo? Ou chorando. Eu não conseguia decifrar e não conseguia parar o que quer que fosse. Segurei minhas garotas perto enquanto eu passava por isso. Juliet continuou puxando para trás para dar-me olhares estranhos e depois ela envolvia seus braços firmemente em torno do meu pescoço mais uma vez, ou dava à minha bochecha um beijo de dodói. Ela pensou que eu estivesse machucado. Ou talvez louco. Mas, realmente, apenas gloriosamente FELIZ pra caramba! Tudo bem, e um pouco louco.

"Ok, você a fez dizer isso para que ela merecesse o anel dela, certo?" Eu provoquei quando finalmente tinha controle de mim mesmo. "Você trabalhou nisso o dia todo?"

"O dia todo? Experimente o _mês _todo! Mais, na verdade! Estou tentando ensinar a ela isso desde antes de você ensiná-la o 'up'! Aparentemente, ela pega muito mais rápido com você ensinando".

Voltei minha atenção para a minha futura esposa. "Bella, eu espero que você tenha alguma ideia da profundidade do meu amor por você. Eu amo que você tenha feito isso." Eu segurei a cabeça de Juliet firmemente contra o meu ombro quando ela começou a gritar. "Beijos, Luz do Sol. Acostume-se a eles. Eles acontecerão _muito_ em dias como este!"

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

"Você tem certeza que está tudo bem passar o dia sozinho com Juliet?" Eu disse brincando enquanto me vestia. Alice e Rose estavam roubando-me para um momento de almoço/compras. Estávamos à procura de roupas de casamento. "Isso na verdade pode se estender para sair para beber..."

"Tudo bem." Ele respondeu sem problemas. "Só não fique amorosa até chegar em casa".

"E você está preparado para mamadeira, no caso de realmente chegarmos a isso?" Enrolei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e mordisquei seu belo queixo. "E eu poderia mantê-lo na obrigação da mamadeira. Estou pensando em desmamar... ela ainda está mordendo, pequena mordedora!"

"Absolutamente! O que quer que você decida. Mas hoje, simplesmente se divirta, Bella. Você merece um dia fora. Eu cuidarei de tudo e nós estaremos aqui esperando por você quando você chegar em casa. Só não deixe minha irmã convencê-la a fazer algo que você não queira. Seja firme, Bella. Ela não começou a se intrometer ainda e isso é enervante. Estou esperando pelo primeiro chute".

"Relaxe. Rose e eu temos um entendimento".

"Uh-huh. Você chegou e em menos de um ano, tem um entendimento que eu fui incapaz de conseguir em mais de 30 anos. Incrível".

"Eu sou boa _assim_".

"Você realmente é. Ei, eu estava pensando, nós realmente devíamos convidar Harry para a festa. Ele tem feito muito por nós e não há realmente um monte de gente. Só mais um não fará disso uma rave".

Harry tinha feito os arranjos com um juiz para nos casar em apenas duas semanas. Ele também seria aquele a finalizar a adoção de Juliet em um ano, quando o nosso tempo necessário de espera tiver passado. Embora ele não expressasse isso, eu sabia que Edward estava desapontado – ter que esperar – mas, em um ano, ambas seremos Cullen. Fez-me derreter só de pensar nisso. E isso não estaria acontecendo sem Harry. "Eu acho que é uma ótima ideia. Harry é como da família estendida, afinal. Ele é como o irmão mais velho do meu pai/cão de guarda".

A festa seria muito pequena, assim como nós queríamos que fosse; nós três, Charlie, Esme e Carlisle, Alice e Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett, Kate e Garrett e agora Harry. Perfeito. Isso me lembrou. "Oh! Aliás, isso chegou para nós ontem e eu esqueci de dizer quando você me arrastou na noite passada." Estendi um envelope grosso. "Achei que deveríamos abrir juntos".

"Sr. e Sra. Cullen." Ele leu em voz alta. "Estou gostando do som disso! Vou abrir, você lê." Ele tirou um cartão. Tinha um envelope menor e lacrado dentro que eu passei de volta para ele abrir.

"_'Parabéns pelo seu casamento. Que vocês tenham uma vida de amor e risos juntos.' _Aww! Isso é doce nosso primeiro cartão de casamento! '_Por favor, saibam que estaremos pensando em vocês no dia do seu casamento e enviando muito amor. Nós desejamos a vocês a merecida felicidade. Edward, não seja cabeça dura - por favor, utilize o nosso presente como foi planejado. Leve a sua família para uma adorável férias por algum tempo, por nós. Bella, vem-vindas, você e Juliet – por favor, ligue quando você estiver pronta para publicar suas encantadoras fotos. Com muito amor e carinho, Carmen e Eleazar'_. Mas o que...?"

Seu sorriso afetado apareceu. "_Minha_ família estendida. Eleazar é um editor, eu não mencionei isso?"

"Uh, não!"

"Hmm. Sim, ele é um pouco fã também. Ele gostou das fotos da montanha que você colocou no seu site, meu pai me disse que ele estava delirando sobre elas. Eu não mencionei isso antes porque não sabia como você se sentia sobre o pai da minha ex sendo seu editor. Isso realmente não tem nada a ver comigo – ele conhece o negócio dele e não colocaria essa oferta adiante se não quisesse dizer isso".

Eu estava atordoada. Mais do que surpresa. Eu tinha praticamente decidido usar a ideia de Edward de ter um estúdio em casa e focar em retratos de bebê e família. Eu queria continuar trabalhando, e queria contribuir para as nossas finanças. Ser publicada ajudaria as finanças, com certeza. Nós poderíamos usar o dinheiro para pagar o empréstimo da clínica de Edward para Carlisle! Oh meu Deus! Tanto, tão rápido!

"Calma." Edward acalmou minhas mãos esvoaçantes. "Nós falaremos sobre isso mais tarde. Vá se encontrar com suas garotas. Tome uma bebida por mim também".

"Eu me sinto mal, Edward. Este é o seu único dia de folga e vou deixá-lo com todo o trabalho aqui".

"Minha Luz do Sol não é trabalho! Vá!"

As compras foram um grande sucesso depois de um início frustrante. Alice e Rosalie experimentaram uma dúzia de roupas em várias lojas antes de ambas decidirem que gostavam dos da primeira loja. Eu não achei nada para mim, mas achei um vestido adorável e meias com pequenas sandálias prateadas para Juliet. Achei que ela roubaria o show, de qualquer maneira, e anunciei que eu casaria com calças de ioga e uma camisa de Edward... ou roupa de hospital. Nenhuma das minhas amigas viu o humor nisso. Rosalie pareceu indignada e Alice quase chorou, implorando-me para manter uma mente aberta e ir para outra rodada através das lojas. Decidi confiar em Alice, já que ela tinha feito tão bem com suas seleções de trajes de banho. Ela não decepcionou, encontrando um belo vestido de cor creme simples que, em suas palavras, _"exibiam os meus bens superiores_". Quando Rosalie deu seu sinal de aprovação com uma piscada, eu estava rendida. Sua piscadela me dizia que Edward aprovaria também.

Levei minhas amigas para jantar em agradecimento. Escondidas em uma pequena mesa redonda no canto, parecia que o maître esperava que ficássemos bêbadas. Nós tomamos vinho... e depois de várias garrafas, tenho certeza que nossas risadinhas e gritos e conversas animadas estavam irritantes. No momento, só nós três existíamos, então nenhuma de nós percebeu se atrapalhamos outros clientes.

Rosalie estava debatendo sobre voltar para comprar um biquíni que ela estava de olho. Ela queria experimentá-lo e ter a nossa opinião antes de comprar.

"Ficará lindo em você, é claro! Estou com tanta inveja... eu perderei meus seios. Eu vou desmamar Juliet, eu disse a vocês? Eu realmente sentirei falta dos meus seios. Nunca poderei usar um biquíni como o que você quer com os meus seios antigos." Levantei meus orgulhosos seios. "Estes poderiam lidar com isso".

"OhmeuDeusBella... lembra-se daquela mulher no provador daquela vez?" Alice agarrou meu braço. Alice Bêbada sempre colocava as palavras juntas quando ficava animada. Isso acontecia muito. "Ela pensou que eu estava totalmente apalpando!"

"Ela totalmente achou que nós estávamos, tipo... juntas!" Eu ri com ela, minha futura falta de seios esquecida. Junto com o que estávamos discutindo em primeiro lugar.

"OhmeudeusBella! Lembra quando pensamos que Edward e Emmett..."

"Shhhh! Shh!" Eu agarrei sua cabeça e envolvi minha mão sobre a sua boca. "Alice!" Eu sussurrei bêbada. "A irmã dele está bem aqui do lado! E a _ESPOSA_ do outro!"

"De quem estamos falando?" Rose inclinou-se, querendo fazer um sussurro conspiratório bêbado.

"Você!" Alice gritou. "Bem, não é realmente de você... seu irmão e seu marido".

"O que sobre eles?" Seus olhos estavam arregalados de interesse. "Ah, vamos! Você tem que me dizer! Eu disse a você sobre a coisa da sua bunda, Bella! _Vamos_! Conte-me seus segredos!"

"Rosalie, você tem que jurar... _JURAR_ manter isso entre nós. Isso não vai chegar a _NINGUÉM_. Jura? Promessa de dedinho?"

"Nós vamos armazenar isso e selá-lo nessa garrafa de vinho!" Ela parecia muito orgulhosa da sua sugestão. No momento, Alice e eu pensamos que ela era, tipo, o ser humano mais brilhante com seios andando no planeta. Ideia _fabulosa_! Isso fez a minha promessa do dedinho parecer juvenil.

"Ok, bem, no início... você sabe, quando conhecemos Edward no hospital? Bem, nós meio que pensamos... Rose, eu sei que ele é seu irmão, mas ele pode parecer meio..." Alice fazia caretas frescas enquanto agitava as mãos ao redor.

"Extravagante? Puritano? O quê?"

Alice e eu rugimos e Rosalie continuou parecendo confusa e intrigada. Seu olhar de olhos arregalados nos fez rir ainda mais. "Nós pensamos que eles estavam... você sabe... juntos!" Alice revelou.

Rosalie ofegou dramaticamente e cobriu seu rosto. "Não!"

Meu estômago afundou e eu agarrei a perna de Alice com força para parar as risadas. "Rose... desculpe! Nós não..."

"Vocês pensaram que eles eram _GAYS_? Edward e Emmett? G_AYS_?" De repente, ela gargalhou, inclinou-se até o ponto das lágrimas escaparem. Nossas risadas explodiram ultrapassando limites. As pessoas olhavam. Rose não percebeu. "Puta merda, isso é _muito_ engraçado!" Rosalie não compreendeu a arte de sussurrar bêbado com essas coisas. Ela era uma bêbada barulhenta. "Vocês não entendem... vocês só viram as versões refinadas - se é que podemos chamá-los refinados. Vocês tinham que conhecê-los antes para saber por que isso é _tããããão _ridículo! Pfft!" Sua risada virou bufadas. Das altas. Esperamos até o fim da piada. "Antes que eu estivesse com Em, eles estavam muito ocupados com arrotos e peidos e dizendo piadas isso-é-o-que-ela-disse para sequer chegarem um ao outro! Oh oh ohhhhh! _EWWWWW_!"

"Preliminares?" Sugeri com diversão.

"Eles teriam ficado arrotando e peidando _enquanto _estivessem conseguindo isso!"

"EWWWWWW!" Nós três gritamos nosso desgosto bêbado daquela imagem. Uma de nós soltou um "isso é o que ela disse!" e a bufada de Rosalie soou alta, Alice começou a chorar e eu a ter soluços.

Eles nos pediram educadamente para ir embora. Eu lembrava vagamente de Rosalie chamando Emmett para vir nos pegar. Eu segurei minha garrafa de vinho dos segredos selado com ambas as mãos. Depois disso...?

Senti um pano frio na minha cabeça. Piscando os olhos, vi um anjo pairando sobre mim. Não o meu anjo. Este tinha cabelo loiro. Era a irmã do meu anjo. Eu sorri e a puxei para um beijo. "Meu anjo".

"Obrigada, baby, mas vamos poupar os beijos por mais um tempo, ok? Você tem algum hálito ruim".

Movi minha língua ao redor da minha boca. Yeah! Ew! O que foi... eu percebi imediatamente o que era o gosto amargo e a irmã loira do meu anjo segurou minha cabeça sobre o balde. Meu verdadeiro anjo veio entre vômitos e acariciou meu cabelo enquanto eu chorava. Foi quando eu me tornei consciente do que me rodeava. Eu estava em casa – no sofá. "Como é que eu…"

"Em nos pegou, lembra? Você apertou a bunda do meu homem, Bella! Nós teremos uma conversa quando você estiver se sentindo melhor!"

Ohmeudeus! Eu apertei! Rose beijou minha testa para me deixar saber que ela não estava realmente chateada. Se eu não me sentisse tão verde, eu teria ficado vermelho beterraba.

"Ele deve ter gostado." Edward brincou ao meu lado. "Ele trouxe você aqui".

Eu olhei para cima da borda do meu balde e vi Emmett acenando para mim. "Nossa, Bella. Quando você pesa? Como, 45 quilos? Eu tive lixeiras que pesam mais do que você!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie sibilou.

"Ele está brincando, Rose... está tudo bem. Nenhum filtro, certo, Em?" Dei-lhe o polegar para cima e então tive um flashback. "Ohmeudeus... eu vomitei no seu carro, não foi? Ohhhh. Oh. Meu. DEUS! Eu sinto muuuuuuuuito!"

Ele descartou isso com um encolher de ombros. "Vingança por todos os vazamentos que fiz aqui que não foram inteiramente dentro da cavidade".

"Eu disse que não era eu." Meu anjo brincou novamente.

Eu estava ignorando o meu anjo. Eu virei para ele com olhos de corça. "Eu não quis fazer isso quando belisquei a bunda do seu amigo. Eu só quero a sua bunda. E você só quer a minha, certo?"

Ele sorriu e acariciou minha cabeça. "Isso mesmo. Nenhum de nós quer a bunda de ninguém... especialmente daquele encaroçado ali." Emmett aceitou isso bem – a rejeição de nós dois. Ele era um esportista muito bom.

"Minha garrafa!" Sentei-me ereta e agarrei as almofadas para me impedir de girar com a sala.

Edward segurou meus braços, mantendo-me firme. "Uh, nada mais de vinho hoje, querida…"

"Não! Minha garrafa de segredo! Rose? Onde está a nossa garrafa de segredo?"

"Hum, querida... se foi. Você meio que tentou vomitar nela." Rosalie deu-me um sorriso de desculpas.

Emmett bufou uma risada. "Sim, isso não funcionou tão bem!"

"Nosso segredo está seguro, no entanto..." Rosalie assegurou-me com um olhar sério.

"Não, eu queria acrescentar algo! Eu não disse a você..." Eu a puxei para perto e tão-bêbada-que-estava-sussurrei, "Eu quero ter os filhos de Edward. Eles serão tão bonitos. E eu conseguirei ficar com os meus seios! Você sabe, ele não é apenas um cara de bunda - ele ama meus seios. Muito!" As risadas em torno de mim me aleraram para o fato de que meu sussurro de segredos não era uma boa ideia. Maldição! Eu precisava da minha garrafa!

Minha ressaca foi brutal da manhã... no meio da tarde, na verdade. Edward ficou tanto quanto podia para que pudesse cuidar de mim e Juliet. Ele fez-me alguns ovos antes de partir para o seu turno no Pronto-Socorro. Isso ajudou. Mas a maldita coisa voltou assim que cheguei na cama naquela noite. Corri para o banheiro quando isso me bateu de repente. Pelo menos a tontura na cabeça não voltou com o estômago instável. Eu jurei que nunca beberia de novo enquanto descansei minha cabeça úmida contra o lado frio da banheira. Considerando brevemente chamar Edward, eu desisti disso. Ele tinha coberto parte de uma mudança de turnos de colegas de trabalho antes de fazer seu próprio turno da noite e ele ainda tinha consultas em seu consultório o dia todo. Ele não precisava se preocupar comigo também. Estaria melhor quando ele chegasse em casa – então eu cuidaria dele.

Edward foi tão doce sobre todo o suplício – nunca mencionando minha Garrafa de Segredo, nem o segredo escapado que eu nunca cheguei a colocar, embora eu ache que ele já sabia desse. Ele também não me repreendeu por ter uma grande ressaca que durou dois dias. Eu suponho que esvaziar uma garrafa inteira quando eu não tinha bebido nada por tanto tempo resultou em uma ressaca bizarra, mas, vamos lá! Apesar das minhas intenções para cuidar dele, ele voltou para casa para encontrar-me verde e enviou-me para a cama. Ele até quis chamar Esme para ficar conosco enquanto ele estava no trabalho no segundo dia. Eu recusei educadamente.

Quando uma súbita onda de náusea bateu ao meio-dia, três dias depois de beber, eu sabia que não era um efeito prolongado do álcool. E provavelmente não era nem mesmo a gripe que Edward sugeriu que fosse. Tentando lembrar como era quando concebi Juliet, eu fiquei em branco. Eu estava em negação naquela época. Na verdade, ignorância. No momento em que eu realmente considerei a gravidez, eu já estava de dois meses... isso mesmo... eu tive um período menstrual mais leve do que o normal e então nada, mas isso acontece às vezes. Oh! _Ohhhh!_ Corri para o calendário para ver as datas. Meu último período foi.. oh, cara.

Oh, cara! Como eu pude ser tão estúpida?

Eu tinha um bom jantar esperando por nós quando Edward chegou em casa. Ele parecia cansado, mas ele se animou quando eu disse a ele que Alice tinha levado Juliet para nós pela noite. Nós protelamos durante o jantar, saboreando o tempo para realmente conversar sem ter de convencer Juliet a ter outra colher de comida, ou limpar a bagunça que ela gostava de fazer. Eu amava ouvir Edward falar sobre seus pacientes. Ele estava amando estar na prática privada e ansioso para formar relacionamentos com seus pacientes. Depois do jantar, eu fiz-lhe um café e um chá para mim e nos sentamos no nosso pátio.

"Ainda não está se sentindo bem da barriga?" Ele perguntou enquanto eu bebia o meu chá preto.

"Hum... na verdade, eu queria falar com você sobre uma coisa." Eu o coloquei para baixo e fui até ele, sentado em seu colo. Passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e enterrei meus dedos em seu cabelo, massageando seu couro cabeludo como ele gostava. Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos antes de eu me inclinar para beijá-lo. "Lembra nas montanhas quando..."

"Mm-hmmm." Ele riu. "Eu me lembro quando nós…"

"Não é isso, bobo! Mas eu me lembro também e nós testaremos cada um das outras memórias daqui a pouco, mas lembra que você estava perguntando antes sobre algumas... _coisas...?"_

Seus olhos se abriram. Ele estava tão brilhante, um todo. Meu homem pegou muito rapidamente. "Bella... Você _está_?"

Não pude conter meu sorriso quando eu dei de ombros nervosamente. "Eu acho que poderia estar..."

"Quer descobrir?" Minhas próprias palavras nem sequer saíram da minha boca quando ele perguntou e levantou-me do seu colo para se levantar.

"Eu marquei uma consulta..."

Ele descartou isso. "Quem pode esperar? Vamos!" Tomando-me pela mão, ele me levou para o quarto, onde extraiu uma pequena caixa da sua gaveta.

"Você mantém kits de gravidez a mão?" Eu olhei para ele com desconfiança.

"Geralmente não. Eu, uh, na verdade comprei este antes do nosso fim de semana fora... apenas no caso das minhas suspeitas naquela época estarem certas".

Enquanto eu lutava com os meus hormônios para controlar as lágrimas ameaçadoras, percebi que eu não precisava nem mesmo deste teste para confirmar as nossas novas suspeitas. "Edward... você saiu e _comprou_ um teste de gravidez? Você trabalha em um hospital e tem a sua própria clínica. Você não poderia simplesmente pegar um bastão de xixi de lá?"

Ele revirou os olhos quando me envolveu em seus braços. "Pfft! Nosso bebê merece coisa melhor do que um bastão de xixi roubado. Um bastão de xixi embalado em plástico é completamente um pedido. Hum... Acho que estes, na verdade, deveriam ser usados de manhã?"

Eu peguei a caixa e abri. "Para o início, sim, isso é o melhor. Acho que estamos um pouco longe dos primeiros dias. Deve ser muito preciso".

Seu sorriso alargou. "Eu estava certo..." Ele provocou.

"Cale a boca!" Eu ri. "Ok, possivelmente. Edward? Não importa o que isso nos diga, eu não quero que você se decepcione... vamos receber uma confirmação em poucos dias do meu médico. Certo?"

"Sim, sim... está sob controle! Eu juro. Vamos fazer isso!" Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou para o banheiro.

Levantei uma sobrancelha para ele. "Bem?" Minhas mãos o enxotaram para a porta. "Eu não farei xixi em um bastão na sua frente".

Ele bufou e revirou os olhos. "Depois de tudo que eu vi, você está preocupada sobre eu vê-la fazer xixi? Você sabe que eu assistirei você dar à luz!" Ele gritou quando eu o empurrei para fora e fechei a porta. "Não olhe para ele! Eu quero que nós vejamos os resultados juntos!"

Deixei o bastão de xixi no balcão no banheiro enquanto esperamos pelos dois minutos. Nós os passamos olhando nos olhos um do outro, tontos de emoção. Quando o cronômetro em seu relógio disparou, eu o mandei ir primeiro e o abracei por trás.

"Bem? Nós estamos?" Eu perguntei, minha cabeça enterrada entre as suas omoplatas. Eu não podia olhar.

"Eu estava _CERTO_! Ha!"

Eu nunca gostei de um regojizar, mas isso parecia um momento digno de se vangloriar se alguma vez houve um, então eu o deixei tê-lo. Ele nunca tinha sido mais feliz e eu nunca o amei mais.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Esse capítulo! Como eu estava ansiosa para traduzir esse capítulo que é um dos mais fofos da fic. Juliet falando o seu Epapa e essa gravidez da Bella! Essa família está cada vez melhor, tão lindos e felizes. Mas adorei também a Bella bêbada, apesar do perigo por ela estar grávida, foi hilário as loucuras dela com as garotas. Aiai, e o clima de final está pegando, já estou triste e com saudades da Luz do Sol. Beijos e comentem! _

_**LeiliPattz**_


	40. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Minha consulta com meu ginecologista foi adiada para a próxima semana, para minha grande consternação. Eu me sentia bastante confiante - agora que eu dei a dica, havia um monte de semelhanças com a minha primeira gravidez. No entanto, eu não queria expressar a minha certeza para Edward, apenas no caso. Ele queria que eu fosse ao seu consultório para que ele mesmo pudesse tirar sangue, mas ele concordou em me deixar lidar com isso com o meu próprio médico. Eu fiz Edward prometer não importunar o laboratório pelos resultados do meu exame de sangue e ele me fez prometer ligar para ele na hora que eu tivesse o resultado deles. Eu o peguei entre os pacientes. Ele fechou-se em seu consultório para gritar seus entusiasmados "_SIIIIM!_ De quanto tempo estamos? É a partir daquele fim de semana?"

Eu sorri do outro lado do telefone, sabendo que ele perguntaria isso. "Você estava certo, Edward. Mesmo naquela época".

"Ha!"

"Ok, não faça mais isso. Você soa como Charlie".

"Ha!" Ele não conseguiu resistir a mais um. "Talvez seja de onde ele conseguiu isso, já pensou nisso? Talvez sua mãe fosse tão teimosa quanto você, mas Charlie... ele é um homem inteligente e ele _sabia_! Ele simplesmente _sabia_ que você estava no caminho".

"Ok, ok!" Eu tive que rir do seu entusiasmo. Ele estava além de emocionado com a minha notícia e tinha todo o direito de se vangloriar. "Eu ouvirei os seus instintos paternos a partir de agora, combinado?"

Sua risada baixa soou. "Bella? Você já disse a alguém? Comentou isso com Alice, ou alguém?"

"Não. Está apenas entre nós".

"Podemos manter isso assim? Por agora? Eu não quero nada ofuscando o casamento nesta semana. E, eu espero que você não leve a mal, porque você sabe que eu já sou completamente apaixonado por esse bebê... mas eu gostaria de algum tempo para me gabar de tornar-me pai de Juliet antes de anunciar outro. Isso deve ser separado das nossas últimas notícias. Concorda? Você está bem com isso?"

Como eu não poderia estar! Por uma fração de segundo, perguntei-me se nós tendo um bebê juntos afetaria seu relacionamento com Juliet. Eu amava como eles interagiam e eu não queria que o nosso bebê mudasse isso de alguma forma. Meu homem maravilhoso, obviamente, sentia-se da mesma forma. "Ter um segredo de bebê com o meu quase marido que eu adoro? Observando-o desfilar orgulhosamente com a sua filha mais velha? Eu estou muito bem com isso! Com ambos! Corra para casa – papai".

"Gah! Você está me matando!" Ele expressou sua emoção. "Na melhor maneira absoluta possível... eu te amo muito, Bella. Vejo você em breve".

O tempo passou mais lento do que em qualquer outro dia, com exceção do dia do nascimento de Juliet. Cada minuto parecia uma hora à espera de Edward voltar para casa. Eu tinha visto o rosto dele com os resultados do teste em casa, mas agora era verdadeiramente _real_ e isso significava que tínhamos feito o seu maior sonho se tornar realidade - juntos. Eu precisava vê-lo e abraçá-lo e amá-lo. Eu precisava dele em casa.

Quase uma hora depois que eu esperava por ele, eu o ouvi correndo através da porta. Suas chaves caíram, como de costume, mas eu não o ouvi chutando seus sapatos para fora. Em vez disso, ele estava correndo em direção a mim enquanto eu mesma me dirigia para a porta. Pegando-me em um abraço que dizia que ele precisava de cada pedaço de mim tanto quanto eu precisava dele, ele me girou ao redor antes de me estabelecer suaavemente para baixo e cobrir meu rosto sorridente com suas mãos.

"Acho que eu não deveria fazer isso, hein?" Ele sorriu. "Você está bem?"

"Estou perfeita, agora que você está em casa." Eu não conseguia tirar o sorriso do meu rosto se eu tentasse. Eu estava carregando o bebê de Edward! "Você pode acreditar nisso? Nós teremos dois filhos nesta época no próximo ano".

"Você será minha esposa a esta hora na próxima semana, _e_ nós teremos dois filhos nesta época no próximo ano. A vida é..." Ele fechou os olhos e olhou para o céu. "Nós fizemos algo muito certo, Bella. O destino está do nosso lado, definitivamente. Como você está se sentindo hoje? Ainda enjoada? Algum vômito? Ouça, não me espere para o jantar se eu estiver muito atrasado - você precisa cuidar de si mesma e não se deixe atropelar. Coma sempre que tiver que comer. Se nós pudermos trocar os horários de Juliet por aí, eu posso cuidar de todas as necessidades dela quando eu chegar em casa, para que você não tenha que fazer muito em..."

"Edward... querido... devagar!" Eu ri, pressionando minha testa em seu queixo. "_Você_ é a pessoa que vai se atropelar. Eu já passei por uma gravidez uma vez antes, eu sei o que estou fazendo".

"Eu sinto muito... é claro que você sabe o que está fazendo." Sorrindo mais uma vez, ele pressionou seus lábios contra a minha testa e depois ficou de joelhos. Ele ergueu a barra da minha camisa e deu um beijo suave abaixo do meu umbigo. "Oi, Pequenino." Ele sussurrou. "Você está bem familiarizado com a mamãe agora, você a tem o dia todo e a noite toda... mas eu sou o papai. E eu estou aqui também." Seus dedos traçaram círculos muito suaves antes de ele beijar minha barriga novamente. "Eu estou aqui".

Lágrimas rolaram pelas minhas bochechas silenciosamente quando sua saudação sussurrada para o nosso bebê terminou. Quando ele se levantou, uma ruga de preocupação franziu sua testa e ele enxugou minhas lágrimas com seus polegares enquanto me puxava para um beijo. "Bella, isso são os hormônios, ou lágrimas de verdade?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, fungando uma risada. "De verdade – lágrimas de felicidade, felizes. Eu sabia! Eu sabia que você seria um conversador com a barriga! Eu achei que você esperaria até que houvesse pelo menos uma protuberância para conversar..." Eu agarrei sua nuca e o puxei para beijá-lo. Eu o cobri com dezenas de beijos enquanto tentei colocar meus sentimentos em palavras que seriam compreensíveis. No final, eu era incapaz disso, então eu continuei o beijando e rindo e olhando em seus olhos profundos e brilhantes. Deus, eu esperava que o nosso bebê tivesse os olhos dele. _Nosso bebê_... Eu jorrava por dentro cada vez que eu pensava sobre isso. "Hum, Juliet..."

Seu sorriso se alargou. "Onde está minha Luz do Sol? Você disse a ela? Eu sei que concordamos em manter isso entre nós, mas ela é uma de nós. Ela deve saber que vai ser uma irmã mais velha!"

Deixamos o nosso abraço, apertando as mão quando nos juntamos a Juliet na sala de estar. Ela estava em pé na mesa de café, entediada com o seu brinquedo de ordenar no chão. Suas perninhas saltaram para cima e para baixo e ela bateu na mesa com animação quando viu Edward. "Epaaapa!"

"Olhe para você! De pé aí tão grande e forte!" Ele sentou-se no chão em frente à ela e segurou a minha mão para me ajudar a sentar ao lado dele. "Venha me ver, Luz do Sol!"

Ela estendeu seus braços, como sempre fazia, com seu sorriso de quatro dentes iluminando seu rosto.

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Não, não pegar – eu estou aqui. Venha." Ele avançou sua bunda ligeiramente para incentivá-la a se mover em direção a ele. Ela saltou um pouco mais antes de segurar seus braços levantados novamente.

"Upah, Epap-pai!" Para uma menina tão pequenina, ela tinha algum volume. Edward apenas riu quando balançou a cabeça para ela.

"Não, Luz do Sol. Venha para mim." Ele moveu todo o caminho para o fim da mesa e estendeu a mão para ela. "Eu sei que você pode fazer isso, mas eu vou ajudá-la. Vamos. Eu tenho beijos para você!" Juliet gritou seu prazer quando ele começou a fazer caras de beijo para ela. Ele a deixou segurar uma das suas mãozinhas enquanto ele estendeu a outra para fora para pegá-la, se necessário. Levou muita concentração e grunhidos, mas ela fez seu caminho para o fim da mesa e para os braços à espera do seu papai. "Essa é a minha grande menina! Eu sabia que você podia fazer isso!" Ele a recompensou com beijos e fungadas na bochecha e sopros na barriga enquanto ela ria e batia palmas para ela mesma. Sentando-a em seu colo ao meu lado mais uma vez, ele começou a contar a ela sobre algo muito especial acontecendo na barriga da mamãe, mas ela estava preocupada com os pés dele. Ela quase caiu do colo dele, inclinando-se para examiná-los.

"Eu não acho que ela aprecia o fato de que você está usando seus sapatos em casa." Eu apontei. "Você sabe como ela é observadora... ela sabe que você tira os seus sapatos quando você está aqui para ficar".

"Ah! Verdade. Você está certa, Juliet - vamos nos livrar disso. Eu tenho um presente para você, de qualquer maneira, nós vamos pegá-lo." Ele silenciou-me com um beijo rápido quando comecei o meu protesto. "Você espera aqui. Nós já voltamos".

Eu podia ouvir os gritos de prazer dela e risadas guturais e profundas por todo o caminho até a porta e de volta. Minha menininha amava o papai milagre que apareceu em nossas vidas exatamente na hora certa. Ele colocou um saco ao meu lado antes de sentar no chão mais uma vez com Juliet. Ela tinha uma nova boneca macia em seus braços, apertando-a firmemente com um braço e seu outro firmemente em volta do pescoço de Edward. "Eu parei para comprar mais algumas mamadeiras. Nós precisaremos delas se você for para o desmame. Cabe a você, quando você estiver pronta – eu só quero estar preparado. Pode ser muito tentar alimentar dois bebês de uma vez." Ele piscou quando eu tirei o elaborado kit de mamadeiras que ele comprou. Ele certamente estava preparado.

"Eu gostaria de ser capaz de amamentá-la pelo menos uma vez por dia... se eu puder. Só por um tempinho." Estendi a mão para acariciar o cabelo dela. Eu não queria que meu bebê crescesse tão rápido! E, no entanto, a cada dia ela me surpreendia com as coisas novas que ela poderia fazer. Mas eu precisava de um pequeno pedaço de tempo real mamãe/bebê Juliet ainda.

"Você sentirá falta disso." Edward comentou calmamente. "É claro – ela sentirá também. Mas talvez ela vá apreciar mais e parar de morder se for apenas uma vez por dia. Seus peitos parecem cooperar com você muito mais agora." Ele riu e passou o dorso da mão entre eles, sem indução de vazamento.

"Yay! Peitos cooperativos!" Eu aplaudi e Juliet bateu palmas para mim sem saber o motivo. Edward e eu nos juntamos, rindo o tempo todo. "Deus, ela é tão preciosa. Todos os bebês são tão doces e inteligentes e totalmente perfeitos?"

Edward inclinou a cabeça para trás, dando a isso algum pensamento. "Todos os bebês são perfeitos porque eles não tiveram tempo para deixar a vida estragá-los de maneira nenhuma. Mas os nossos bebês, sem dúvida, são os mais brilhantes e mais doces e mais belos – simplesmente porque eles são." Ele usava seu rosto de Papai Orgulhoso também. Eu adorava esse olhar nele. "Ah, antes que eu esqueça, há outra coisa no saco lá. Este é seu".

Perplexa, eu movi o kit de mamadeiras do saco. "Um, você tem certeza? Há apenas mamadeiras aqui".

"Uh-huh. Uma solta, é sua." Ele riu da minha sobrancelha levantada. "Eu não estou sugerindo que você a use da maneira tradicional. É uma substituição – Garrafa de Segredos de Bella, se você ainda tem necessidade por uma. Você pareceu chateada sobre a perda da sua outra".

Acenei minhas mãos na frente do meu rosto freneticamente enquanto mais lágrimas escapavam. Primeiro a conversa com a barriga, e agora isso... ele estava me matando com a sua doçura! E era só o começo! Se eu conhecia bem Edward, ele estaria envolvido em tudo a ver com esta gravidez. Imaginei que eu passaria muito tempo em lágrimas de felicidade e jorros hormonais e eu estava totalmente por isso.

"Mamãe certamente chora muito." Edward disse para Juliet enquanto ambos me encaravam. "Eu acho que ela precisa de um abraço. O que você acha?" Ele avançou em sua bunda para perto o suficiente para Juliet agarrar-me e eu a segurei, balançando-a e colocando beijos na sua doce cabecinha antes de estender a mão para a minha outra Doce Torta. Juliet nem sequer protestou quando os beijos começaram. Em vez disso, ela se abaixou e puxou seu novo bebê do chão onde ela o tinha deixado cair. Ela o abraçou como eu tinha acabado de abraçá-la.

"Ela será uma incrível irmã mais velha." Murmurei contra os lábios de Edward. "Obrigada, pela minha Garrafa de Segredos. Nós temos um enorme, nós três, indo para lá agora".

"Você quer dizer, nós quatro?" Ele sorriu e acariciou minha barriga.

"Nós _quatro_!" Eu me corrigi e abri a garrafa. "Hoje, a notícia oficial do mais novo membro da nossa família veio e eu não posso esperar para gritar para o mundo! Mas, até lá, ele está trancado na minha Garrafa de Segredos e ali permanece".

Puxando Juliet de volta em seu colo, ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo para falar com ela. Como ela fazia desde que era uma recém-nascida, ela olhou para ele, pronta para ouvir o que quer que ele tivesse a dizer. Ela observou como se ele estivesse contando a ela os segredos do mundo. Eu sempre amei vê-los desta forma. "Ok, Luz do Sol, escute. Esse segredo fica entre nós, ok? Nós não contamos a ninguém... ainda não." Ele passou o bebê de Juliet para ela. "Este é o seu bebê, certo? E você sabe que você é o nosso bebê - mamãe e eu amamos você tanto quanto você ama o seu bebê." Os três estavam aconchegados. "Nós sempre vamos amar você, Juliet. E, em breve, você terá alguém que ama você mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, porque você será uma irmã mais velha e não há ninguém – _ninguém – _que vai algum dia cuidar de uma criança mais do que uma irmã mais velha. Confie em mim, eu sei. E você vai ultrapassar toda a grandeza de qualquer irmã mais velha ao longo do tempo, porque você é... nossa Luz do Sol!" Nós todos paramos para aplaudir com ela. "Enquanto isso, eu e você temos que tomar bastante cuidado com a mamãe porque ela está muito ocupada cuidando do novo bebê dentro dela. Nós podemos fazer isso, certo? E... aqui está a parte divertida... você pode deixar o bebê saber quem você é mesmo antes de ele chegar aqui! Olhe..."

Eu comecei a rir antes mesmo de ele ficar em sua barriga. Eu sabia o que estava vindo e levantei minha camisa. Ele a esfregou suavemente e deu um pequeno beijo, acenando para Juliet. Ela inclinou-se e soprou um beijo molhado. "Ela acabou de dar ao bebê o seu primeiro banho!" Eu ri enquanto Edward me secava.

"Sim, nós trabalharemos nisso. Nós a ensinaremos a dizer 'bebê' também - mas não até que todo mundo saiba... ela pode simplesmente ter o hábito de deixar escapar da sua mãe, assim como suas bufadas".

Ele deveria ter se considerado sortudo, ele é tão malditamente sexy - entre aqueles olhos e seu pequeno sorriso torto, eu não podia sequer reunir um rolar de olhos para ele, quanto mais uma réplica inteligente. Não importava, de qualquer maneira. Ele me amava e a Juliet, mesmo se estivéssemos bufando e falando sem pensar. E eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida em minha mente de que ele teria Juliet dizendo 'bebê' a qualquer momento que ele quisesse que ela soltasse essa determinada palavra.

Depois do jantar, Edward cuidou do banho de Juliet e mandou-me para um banho relaxante, sozinha. Todos nós nos encontramos em nossa cama para ter Juliet pronta para sua alimentação noturna. Ela estava sentada entre nós quando ele mostrou a ela a mamadeira.

"Ok, Luz do Sol... sua escolha. Quer mamar comigo esta noite, ou você quer a mamãe?"

Tão fofo que ele deu escolhas a ela – assim como ela entendeu.

Ela agarrou minha camisa. "Ammmommm!"

Okay. Ela entendeu. Eu sorri timidamente para Edward quando a peguei para amamentar. Eu sabia o quanto ele amava colocá-la para dormir, mas eu estava secretamente feliz por ela ter me escolhido. Isso tornou a minha decisão mais fácil - claramente, Juliet não estava pronta para desistir dessa alimentação também. A hora de dormir seria a nossa última para cortar enquanto nós desmamávamos. Quando reclinei contra os travesseiros, estiquei meu braço para puxar Edward de volta conosco. Beijando minha mão, ele deslizou para fora da cama. "Se você fará apenas uma, este momento deveria ser só para vocês duas. Eu não vou interferir".

"Edward, você não está..."

Ele cortou o meu protesto e desapareceu. Voltando depois parecendo e cheirando frescamente limpo, ele pegou nosso bebê adormecido dos meus braços e a colocou em seu berço para a noite. Então, ele se arrastou até a nossa cama fodidamente enorme com aquele sorriso oh-tão-smexy, parando na minha cintura. Ele colocou um braço de cada lado de mim enquanto ficou olhando com admiração para a minha barriga.

"Você quer um menino ou uma menina?" Perguntei suavemente.

"Pfft! Você acha que isso é importante para mim?" Ele riu. "Honestamente, eu estou feliz de qualquer maneira. Eu adoraria outra menininha que seja tão bonita como você. Pense em como ela e Juliet seriam próximas".

Dei-lhe um olhar. "Apenas irmãs são próximas? Eu não sei, Edward... você está esquecendo da sua própria situação?"

Ele sorriu amplamente. "Eu não sei se Juliet tem isso nela, ser tão mandona como a minha irmã mais velha. Ela me _fez_ ser seu melhor amigo, você sabe".

"Não estou comprando isso, porque você adora sua irmã e, sim, Juliet totalmente tem em si para ser mandona. Ela já manda em você por aí, por que não adicionar um mini-você?" Ficando mandona – bem, pelo menos gulosa – eu o puxei para mais perto para beijá-lo. "Podemos encerrar com a conversa de bebê por um tempo? Estou me sentindo num clima de comemoração..." O beijo seguinte foi mais profundo e eu puxei sua camiseta o caminho todo, subindo-a de modo que, quando nossos lábios se separaram, eu a arrastei sobre a cabeça dele e a joguei de lado. "Calças em seguida".

"Você é mandona!" Ele riu e alegremente obedeceu antes de carinhosamente me despir. "Tem certeza que você está sentindo-se bem para isso?"

Eu olhei para ele, incrédula. Minha mão já estava nele, bombeando para cima e para baixo, e eu estava pronta para saltar no instante em que ele estivesse pronto. "Confie em mim, eu estou bem para isso." Seus próprios beijos ficaram um pouco mais famintos enquanto eu trabalhava nele e, logo, estávamos ofegando em uníssono. Pedi a ele para deitar de costas para que eu pudesse ouvir aquele gemido que eu adorava enquanto o chupava. Eu queria continuar, mas senti como se minha vagina fosse entrar em combusão se eu não o levasse para dentro de mim. Mergulhando-me em cima dele, nós dois soltamos um gemido e continuamos!

E continuamos e continuamos.

"Eu não machuquei você, machuquei?"

Uma risada. Um gemido. E uma carícia suave ao longo das minha costas suadas. "Bella, eu deveria estar perguntando isso a você. Isso foi... um tanto agressivo. Você está bem?"

Eu me contorci contra ele, gemendo um pouco mais. "Muuuito bem. Você não tem ideia. Hum... eu deveria avisá-lo... eu, uh... ok, eu simplesmente vou deixar escapar isso porque não há nenhuma maneira delicada de colocar isso. Eu fico realmente fodidamente excitada quando estou grávida, ok? Eu espero que você possa lidar com isso, porque da última vez eu estava por conta própria e isso foi _realmente_ horrível! Então, esteja preparado para me ter molestando você, a cada chance que eu tiver".

Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa quando eu me sentei para olhar para ele, então ele mudou de ideia e acariciou minhas coxas, em vez disso. Boa escolha! Um olhar diabólico rastejou em seu rosto quando ele apertou minha cintura e me puxou para a sua boca... mais perto... e mais perto... e... _GAH_! "Eu amo a minha vida!"

"Eu amo a minha vida." Eu repeti quando abaixei. Em vez de chorar, como eu tinha feito da primeira vez, este realmente tinha lágrimas. E em vez de puxar o cabelo dele, eu o tinha em um abraço forte, como se eu estivesse com medo que ele desaparecesse. Ele segurou-me também, e senti seus lábios passando pelo topo da minha cabeça enquanto ele me confortava.

"Eu amo a _nossa_ vida." Ele sussurrou. Nós ficamos deitados em silêncio, nos amando com nossos toques gentis das pontas dos dedos e beijos suaves até que eu senti que poderia realmente falar. De alguma forma, eu tinha que expressar exatamente o que ele significava para mim. Eu não seria capaz de fazer isso no nosso casamento, então eu queria que ele soubesse antes de chegarmos lá.

"Eu tenho que contar uma coisa a você, Edward." Eu murmurei contra o seu peito enquanto ouvia seu coração bater ritmadamente. Era reconfortante. Era algo com o qual eu queria dormir a cada dia pelo resto da minha vida.

"Você está com tesão... você já me disse." Ele brincou.

"Eu estou apaixonada." Eu sussurrei, colocando um beijo sobre o seu coração. "Eu nunca amei ninguém assim. É quase assustador..."

"Querida, se isso ajuda, eu sinto exatamente o mesmo, então eu certamente não vou a lugar nenhum. Eu só tenho que confiar que você não vai também".

"Nunca!" Eu jurei. "Nunca, nunca. A coisa é, eu achava que era feliz antes de você aparecer. Eu _era _feliz com a minha vida. Eu tinha o meu doce bebêzinho e uma carreira da qual eu me sentia muito orgulhosa e a vida era boa. Eu não tinha ideia do que poderia ser... até você".

"Edward, você disse no início que você teria gostado de ter me conhecido quando eu estava grávida - eu... eu estou dividida porque você sabe que parte de mim sempre desejará que eu só tivesse bebês com você... mas há outra parte. Eu _AMEI _estar grávida de Juliet. Eu sei que é estranho, já que eu estava sozinha e, bem, todo mundo tem partes da sua gravidez que é miserável. Eu poderia ter passado sem os enjoos matinais e a retenção de água e ter que fazer xixi a cada cinco minutos. Como é que isso funciona, afinal? Se todos os meus fluidos estão em meus malditos tornozelos, por que minha bexiga está sempre cheia assim? Não há necessidade de responder... eu sairei do caminho se você bater-me com material médico".

Eu o senti se mover quando riu. Ele estava fazendo-se confortável para o que poderia ser uma longa sessão de falar sem pensar. Ele já sabia o que esperar de mim.

"Eu tentarei ser breve - o meu ponto é que, mesmo que eu estivesse com medo e, por vezes, um pouco solitária, eu adorei cada minuto que tive com Juliet dentro de mim. Só eu e ela, juntos... sempre. Chame-me de louca, mas eu seriamente sentia falta dela sendo _parte_ de mim quando ela nasceu. Isso foi assustador para mim - aprender a cuidar de um recém-nascido. Mas lá estava você - desde o início. Observando você com ela, eu aprendi o que ela precisava de mim. Você é incrível com os bebês, Edward. Você é como o Dr. Doolittle falando com os animais, só que você fica com os seres humanos. Eu juro que Juliet entende tudo que você diz para ela. Isso realmente é incrível".

"Nós somos uma equipe perfeita então, hein? Você sabe o que fazer com eles lá dentro, eu os conheço uma vez que eles saem".

"Nós _somos_ uma equipe perfeita. Esse é o meu ponto todo. Eu não estou assustada com esta gravidez. Estou ansiosoa para cada _segundo_ dela. Simplesmente fica cada vez melhor e melhor. Tenho andado em uma nuvem desde que você me pediu em casamento... e, depois, fizemos o teste em casa e eu pairava sobre as nuvens. Agora que nós sabemos? Estou flutuando no espaço. Eu sinto que não posso sequer respirar, eu estou tão feliz. Eu tive um sonho - antes de estar grávida - sobre estar grávida... de você." Um soluço escapou do nada, então eu parei para me certificar de que não transformaria isso em um grande discurso chorão. Os braços de Edward apertaram forte em torno de mim. Isso impulsionou tanto meu nível de felicidade como meu choro.

"Você era exatamente isso! Edward! Eu nunca tive essa experiência com Juliet. Éramos só ela e eu, todos os nove... oh, faça isso um pouco menos de oito... meses. Isso é algo completamente diferente, ter você envolvido..."

"Estou enchendo você? Bella, eu sei que posso ficar além da borda. Se isso for demais..."

Eu me agarrei a ele, balançando minha cabeça em um ritmo furioso. "Não, não, não! É maravilhoso. É mais do que eu jamais imaginei que poderia ser. Querido, quando você ficou de joelhos e falou com a minha barriga... oh meu Deus. Se não estivéssemos já para se casar, eu mesma teria feito a pergunta, aqui mesmo. Isso foi perfeito. Foi a coisa perfeita a fazer. Você é o homem perfeito com quem ter um bebê. Você é _simplesmente perfeito_. E eu sinto que nós três somos as pessoas mais sortudas no mundo por tê-lo conosco".

"Bella..." Ele escorregou para baixo na cama para ficar cara-a-cara comigo. "Eu sou o sortudo. Obrigado por querer que eu compartilhe tudo com você. Eu quero experimentar tudo isso – com _você_. E se eu pudesse ter os seus enjoos e tornozelos inchados, eu teria..."

"Não, você não teria." Eu provoquei.

"Ok, não por muito tempo, honestamente. Mas o pensamento conta, certo?"

"Tudo conta, Edward. Cada pequena coisa que você faz para nós... conosco... eu simplesmente adoro você e não posso esperar para este bebê crescer. Eu não posso esperar para ser sua esposa e criarmos este bebê juntos." Eu segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos e murmurei mais palavras de amor contra seus lábios quentes.

"Bella, e se este for o pico da sua felicidade? Bem aqui, agora – isto é o mais feliz que você jamais será... é o suficiente para você?"

Eu ri e bufei quando as lágrimas começaram novamente. "Bem aqui, agora, por todos os dias... seria a melhor vida que se possa imaginar. Sim, Edward. Inscreva-me para uma vida de dias como este".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Foi lindo essa confirmação da gravidez e Edward falando com a barriga da Bella e explicando para Juliet sobre o bebê, não é? E Juliet certamente falará 'bebê' logo logo._

_Este foi o último POV Bella da fic, o próximo, e último, é POV Edward. E depois teremos 3 cenas extras._

_Deixem reviews! Que tal tentarmos chegar nas 2 mil até o fim da fic?_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	41. Chapter 38 – Final

**Capítulo 38 – Final**

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

A maneira como as minhas conquistas importantes da vida se reuniram para mim em um período tão curto de tempo me deixou espantado. Eu estava em uma montanha russa que parecia nunca acabar. O momento de decepção que senti quando Harry nos informou que tínhamos que esperar um ano depois do casamento até a adoção poder ser finalizada foi acalmado pelo meu casamento pendente. Era para ser exatamente como Bella e eu desejávamos - rápido e íntimo. Se qualquer estresse deve ser sentido nos dias antes, bem, isso foi erradicado pela gravidez. E, justamente quando eu me sentia pronto para explodir com alegria sobre a minha vida familiar em casa, meu consultório me aterrou e me manteve maravilhosamente preocupado até que fosse a hora de voltar para casa para minhas adoráveis garotas.

Bella estava na lua sobre estar grávida e eu estava ansioso por cada dia disso. Eu queria estar envolvido em cada passo e, para minha sorte, eu tinha uma mulher que me entregou esse desejo e me incentivou. Após minha saudação inicial ao nosso bebê – vulgo conversar com a barriga - Bella sempre me cumprimentava com um beijo, prontamente levantando sua camisa para desnudar sua barriga para eu beijá-la e depois eu me aconchegava com a minha Luz do Sol por um tempo. Era puro êxtase.

Meu sócio sênior tinha me dado a quinta-feira de folga para eu me preparar para o casamento na sexta-feira. Rose e Alice tinham dado a Bella um vale para o Spa, então eu levei Juliet até a casa de praia enquanto Bella estava sendo mimada, para ver se podíamos ajudar com alguma coisa. A maior ajuda, de acordo com o meu pai, era levar Juliet – ela fornecia uma distração para a Mamãe Agitada, que estava prestes a deixá-lo completamente louco. Ele me deu o resumo sobre os preparativos e quem fazia o quê. Parecia uma confusão muito grande para um casamento tão pequeno, mas claramente estava deixando minha mãe feliz. Meu pai parecia mais animado do que o normal também. E mais do que um pouco emocional. Fiquei aliviado ao ver as garotas chegarem antes que ele me fizesse chorar de novo também.

"Onde está a minha doce menininha!" Minha irmã me empurrou para fora do caminho para chegar até Juliet. Hmph.

Alice veio saltando - literalmente saltando - e nem sequer parou quando tentou se agarrar em mim. Coloquei minha mão em cima da sua cabeça. "Calma aí, Feijão Saltitante. Estamos animados, hein?"

"OhmeuDeus! Você pode acreditar que é amanhã? Ainda há tanto para fazer!" Ela me deu outro aperto excessivo.

"Fale com a minha mãe. Ela tem tudo sob controle. Posso abraçar a minha futura esposa agora, por favor?" Alice saiu correndo e eu fiquei parado admirando minha futura esposa brilhante. Ela estava radiante. "Oi".

"Oi".

"Temos a permissão de nos beijar? Eu não estou quebrando nenhuma regra se eu plantar um beijo em você aqui e agora?" Bella estava levando Juliet para passar a noite na casa de Charlie, seguindo a tradição da noiva e do noivo não se verem no dia do casamento até a hora do casamento. Eu não estava feliz com isso.

Ela me aplacou com um sorriso sexy. "Aguente isso, homem. É uma noite. E amanhã à noite, é livre-para-tudo. Confie em mim nisso." O beijo que seguiu me colocou em um lugar muito feliz. "Vamos sentir sua falta, no entanto".

"Pelo menos vocês tem uma a outra! Eu estarei sozinho." Eu estava morrendo de vontade de dar um beijo em sua barriga também, mas isso definitivamente nos denunciaria. Eu estava no processo de começar um bom beicinho quando minha irmã se aproximou.

"Ei, como está o meu melhor irmão?" Ela colocou os braços em volta de mim quando Bella me liberou. Eu continuei fazendo beicinho. "Isso é muito eficaz. Agora, pare de choramingar, Imbecil – é apenas uma noite. E você não estará sozinho. Você virá para casa comigo e Em".

Eu me virei para pegar o olhar mordaz da minha mãe em nossa direção enquanto ela segurava suas mãos protetoramente sobre as orelhas de Juliet. Coloquei minha mão sobre a boca de Rosalie. "Desculpe, mãe!" Eu disse para ela. "Você, por favor, pode ter cuidado com a sua boca suja em torno da minha filha?" Eu a repreendi com o maior sorriso no meu rosto. "Desde quando eu vou para a sua casa, afinal? Eu tenho coisas para fazer..."

"Desde que eu disse isso. Bella fez uma mala para você, está no meu carro. Em ou eu levaremos você para casa de manhã para que você possa se preparar com tudo o que você quiser, mas, esta noite, somos apenas nós, os três amigos – uma última vez, baby!"

Senti a onda de lágrimas que o meu pai começou mais cedo ameaçando novamente. Minha nova vida tinha vindo tão rapidamente e com tanta facilidade que parecia que uma década se passou desde que nós três saímos. Na universidade, nós éramos inseparáveis, e mesmo depois que minha irmã e meu melhor amigo se tornaram um casal, nós criamos um hábito de fazer noites de bar ou cerveja ou pizza ou cinema sempre que Tanya estava no trabalho. Ela não tolerava Emmett muito bem também. Após o rompimento, isso se tornou um ritual semanal novamente, mas por um curto período de tempo. Eles estavam sempre lá para mim e ainda estão. Rosalie tinha tomado minhas garotas em seu coração com tal entusiasmo, que isso me surpreendeu. E Em... eu estava vendo as coisas com uma luz inteiramente nova onde ele estava preocupado. Tão ridículo quanto eram suas explosões aleatórias, pareciam, pelo menos, que algumas delas tinham mérito. Ele realmente sabia do que estava falando - incrível. Depois de todos estes anos duvidando da sua sabedoria, ele me mostrou que eu o tinha subestimado e eu prometi que ouviria as palavras do meu amigo no futuro.

Tanto quanto eu amava ser um homem de família, eu sentia falta dos meus amigos próximos e me considerava abençoado pela minha irmã ser um desses amigos. Eu esperava que Juliet e seu novo irmão tivessem o mesmo tipo de vínculo que Rosalie e eu compartilhamos. Eu poderia dizer isso quando olhei para Bella, sua mão em sua barriga, ela estava pensando a mesma coisa.

"Você fez uma mala para mim?" Eu sorri para ela. "Isso é muito... esposa".

"Não é?" Ela sorriu. "Eu estava fazendo a mala para Juliet e eu para hoje à noite e eu sabia o que Rose e Emmett tinham planejado. Achei que você poderia apreciar algumas das suas próprias coisas - sua escova de dentes, uma camisa limpa... eu deveria ter incluído um balde? Sua irmã o seguraria para você também?"

"Por favor..." Eu revirei os olhos com um sorriso. "Primeiro de tudo, eu sou um bêbado melhor do que você é. Em segundo lugar, eu não pretendo beber hoje à noite - eu quero a cabeça limpa para o dia mais importante da minha vida." Eu a envolvi em meus braços. "Isso é amanhã. O dia que em que eu me casarei com a mulher dos meus sonhos. Essa é você. E, eu acho, que já que você está insistindo nesta tradição boba de não nós vermos antes da hora de dizermos nossos votos... nós devemos praticar".

"Nossos votos?" Bella olhou para mim com confusão.

"Nããão... nosso primeiro beijo como marido e mulher! Faremos casto e adequado? Completamente apaixonado? Em algum lugar entre isso com a quantidade certa de língua..."

"Completamente apaixonado, sim, eu acho que sim." Bella sorriu com seus olhos quando eu me abaixei para tentar algumas técnicas com ela.

"Oops! Parece que mamãe e papai estão ocupados. Vamos apenas esperar." Esme estava ao nosso lado com Juliet, a imagem da felicidade. Ela estava em seu momento - casando seu filho, segurando sua neta. Juliet tinha outras ideias, no entanto. Ela sentiu falta da sua mãe e, como ela não se importava muito com a nossa beijação para começar, ela nos deixou saber que aquilo era suficiente.

Eu a peguei de Bella por um momento antes de irmos para os carros. "Ok, Luz do Sol. Você tem alguns beijos de boa noite para mim? Eu não vou vê-la esta noite na hora de deitar... eu aposto que Grumpy receberá os meus beijos, não é?" Eu virei minha bochecha para ela e apontei. Ela plantou um beijo molhado em mim e me agraciou com o seu sorriso. "Seja boa para a mamãe e o Grumpy e eu a verei amanhã, ok? No seu belo vestido? Eu não posso esperar para vê-la em seu vestido novo. E depois que a mamãe e eu estivermos casados, todos nós viremos aqui para uma festa... vamos dançar e cantar e a qualquer momento que você já tiver o bastante, é só me avisar e você e eu vamos nos esgueirar para o nosso tempo em silêncio. Parece bom?" Sem aviso, eu recebi outro beijo molhado na minha bochecha. "Obrigado, Luz do Sol. Eu também te amo".

Os olhos de Bella estavam brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas enquanto eu estava afivelando Juliet em sua cadeirinha. "Eu já estou lamentando esta noite separados." Sua voz era rouca de emoção.

"É a última... bem, além do meu turno no hospital... e se eu conseguir mudá-lo... vamos falar sobre isso. De qualquer forma, _Senhorita Swan,"_ eu falei lentamente, tomando-a em meus braços dramaticamente. "Descanse um pouco esta noite. E eu a verei no cartório".

Nossos amigos gentilmente nos separaram e nos colocaram em carros separados. Meus olhos não podiam deixá-la, tão cheios de amor enquanto nós olhávamos através das janelas. Mandando beijos enquanto Alice ia embora com as minhas garotas, o carro de Emmett cheio de provocações enquanto ele e minha irmã riam do meu sorriso excessivamente romântico. "O quê?" Eu exigi, incapaz de controlar o sorriso, mesmo com falsa raiva.

Nós chegamos em nosso velho bar para uma rodada-de-não-exatamente-bons pratos e algumas bebidas antes de voltarmos para o apartamento deles. Rosalie não bebeu para que pudesse nos levar em segurança para casa. Não foi como nos velhos tempos, em que nós ficávamos bêbados amontoados no banco traseiro de um áxi para o apartamento de Emmett, onde continuávamos bebendo até ficarmos realmente estúpidos. Nós tínhamos evoluído para algo mais, eu pensei enquanto estávamos sentados na casa elegante deles. Isto era o negócio real... casas com famílias reais, que brigavam às vezes e faziam coisas bobas uns com os outros ocasionalmente, mas que sempre se apoiam e se amam.

"Você sabe que não poderíamos estar mais felizes por você, certo?" Rosalie perguntou suavemente. Ela tinha a cabeça apoiada no meu ombro enquanto eu bebia uma cerveja. "Bella é ótima. E Juliet... ahhhh! Eu quero uma dela. Em e eu estamos tentando, ele te contou?"

"Não!" Virei minha cabeça para olhar para baixo para ela. "Sério?"

"Eu não posso acreditar que ele não contou a você..."

"Eu não posso acreditar que você o esperou ficar bêbado antes de trazer isso à tona." Eu provoquei. "Vocês estão tentando, hein? Bem, eu posso dizer honestamente que vocês terão um filho lindo. E inteligente também. Eu nunca dei muito crédito a Emmett pelo seu cérebro, mas eu recentemente cheguei à conclusão de que ele é brilhante. Ele só precisa trabalhar em sua entrega - é um pouco rude..."

"Só um pouco!" Rosalie riu comigo antes de ficar quieta mais uma vez. "Edward, não diga nada ainda porque nós não temos certeza... mas eu estou alguns dias atrasada..."

"Sério?" Eu sussurrei e me movi, então nossas cabeças estavam pressionadas juntas. Coloquei a mão em sua barriga. "Uau. Minha sobrinha ou sobrinho pode estar aí agora? Isso seria fantástico".

"Não seria? Se eu estiver, o meu bebê pode ser melhor amigo de Juliet... não é a mesma coisa que você e eu, sendo irmãos, mas primos podem ser melhores amigos também".

Eu estava louco para contar o meu próprio segredo, mas não era só meu para contar. Eu esperava que ela me perdoasse uma vez que nós finalmente anunciássemos que Bella estava grávida. Isso gerou a percepção de que, se Rosalie estivesse grávida também, Emmett e eu teríamos muito sobre o que conversar nos próximos meses de instabilidade hormonal. _Muito. _E minha sobrinha ou sobrinho teria dois primos para serem melhores amigos, já que Bella estava mais adiantada. Eu realmente gostava da forma como nossas vidas haviam evoluído. "Meus dedos estão cruzados por você, Rosie. Você será uma mãe incrível".

"E você _é_ um pai incrível." Sua mão subiu para beliscar minha bochecha. "Você tem alguma ideia de como é bom vê-lo tão feliz? Você ficou tão triste depois... bem, eu nem sequer sabia a profundidade da sua angústia na época, eu pensei que era apenas por perder Tanya que o deixou infeliz. Agora? Deus! Você nunca foi tão feliz com ela, você sabe disso, certo"?

"Eu sei." Eu concordei.

"Tudo o que você passou... isso... eu não quero menosprezar o que você perdeu, mas é como se houvesse uma razão para isso. Porque você nunca foi destinado a ter uma vida com Tanya. Você estava destinado para Bella e Juliet. Ponto final. Espero que isso não tenha soado frio. Eu sei que você teria feito qualquer coisa para ter seu próprio bebê naquele momento... por favor, não fique chateado comigo".

Eu a puxei em meus braços e a apertei bem forte. "Minha brilhante irmã." Eu sussurrei para ela. "Você entendeu tudo tão certo. E o seu bebê _será _lindo e tão incrivelmente astuto. Agora, nós terminamos? Eu não posso passar a noite antes do meu casamento chorando. Meus olhos ficarão todos vermelhos e inchados e eu não quero estar terrível!"

"Especialmente se você não conseguir endireitar o seu cabelo." Emmett entrou na conversa como se estalasse do outro lado de nós. Ele acrescentou uma piscadela extravagante que, por algum motivo, enviou Rosalie em um ataque de riso incontrolável. Nós olhamos um para o outro, igualmente perdidos. Acho que Emmett não sabia tudo sobre as mulheres, afinal.

Acordado no raiar do dia, minha mente foi inundada com pensamentos não só do dia do meu casamento, mas do Natal chegando e do Natal seguinte com dois bebês... possivelmente três, se Rosalie estiver, de fato, grávida também. Minha mãe estaria em sua glória com todos nós nos Natais, sua casa cheia de crianças, exatamente como ela amava. Charlie viria? Os McCarty viriam? Ou Em e Rose levariam seu bebê para a casa da família de Emmett para os feriados? E por que mesmo eu estava me preocupando com os próximos Natais, quando tínhamos este para passar primeiro? Bella e eu imaginamos que compartilharíamos o nosso segredo então, depois que toda a excitação do feriado morresse. Natal... passando minhas mãos em meu cabelo, sentei-me e saí da cama. Natal era outra história, hoje eu me casaria com Bella. Eu teria uma esposa amanhã a esta hora...

Um sorriso espalhou pelo meu rosto. "Amanhã, eu acordarei com a minha esposa".

Muito ansioso para iniciar o meu dia, corri pela minha rotina matinal – eu tinha que me barbear e tomar um banho adequado mais tarde, de qualquer maneira - liguei a cafeteira, na esperança de atrair meus anfitriões para fora da cama também. Eu não queria simplesmente ir embora sem vê-los e agradecê-los, mas eu realmente precisava ir para casa.

"Bom, você está acordado!" Minha irmã envolveu seus braços em torno da minha cintura e se aconchegou em minhas costas enquanto eu pegava três canecas. "Animado?"

"Ansioso." Eu respondi. "Estou feliz que você esteja acordada. Vou embora depois do café..."

"Eu faria o seu café da manhã!"

Virando-me, eu a abracei e dei um beijo em sua testa. "Dê o meu para Em. Ele não vai reclamar. Tome café comigo antes que eu chame um táxi".

Ela me parou antes de eu despejar em sua xícara. "Eu não estou tomando cafeína - só no caso." Ela me deu uma piscada enquanto suas bochechas brilhavam. Eu tinha certeza que seria um tio nesta época no próximo ano. Fez-me sentir mal por não ter compartilhado o meu segredo com ela também. Ela tinha apenas conjecturas, e ainda assim me disse - mas eu estava certo da nossa gravidez. "Eu vou levá-lo, deixe-me apenas me trocar. Tome o seu café e eu já volto".

No minuto em que ela fugiu, eu tinha o meu telefone na mão, enviando uma mensagem para Bella para pedir permissão para contar a Rosalie. Ela respondeu minha mensagem imediatamente. _'__Claro que você pode contar para a sua irmã – ela mantém tudo que sabe para ela mesma e ela ficará muito feliz por você... uau... eu espero que ela também esteja grávida'._

Em vez de imediatamente derramar a minha emoção, eu segurei enquanto Rose voltava para a cozinha e por todo o caminho para casa. Quando ela estacionou em frente à minha casa, eu ainda não tinha contado a ela. Ela desafivelou o cinto e saiu do carro comigo. "Quer entrar um pouco?" Eu ofereci, querendo tirar isso antes que o momento passasse e eu nunca conseguisse contar a ela sobre o bebê. Quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu sabia que ela ficaria magoada se eu não compartilhasse minhas notícias com ela desde o início.

"Não. Eu não quero estragar sua surpresa".

Estreitei meus olhos. "Surpresa?"

"Você verá." Parada diante de mim com os olhos lacrimejantes, ela apertou minhas bochechas. "Meu irmãozinho vai se casar! Você não está nada nervoso?"

Estendi minhas mãos para oferecer a prova da minha calma. "Sob controle. Isto é exatamente o que eu quero. E, além disso, não há uma única pessoa cujo nome eu esquecerei! Muito fácil!" Nós compartilhamos uma risada enquanto nos abraçamos. Eu a segurei por mais tempo que o normal. "Rosie, eu quero que você saiba o quanto significa para mim que você fez Bella uma de nós - eu sei que você amava Tanya também e você se afastou dela junto comigo, mas Bella é diferente".

"Eu sei disso. Por que você acha que eu sou toda a favor disso? Eu disse a você, querido, isso é pelo que você passou por toda aquela merda - para chegar a este lugar com esta mulher e sua bela e doce menininha. Aproveite. Você merece cada pedacinho de felicidade com elas. E eu amo ter uma irmã também." Ela me deu um sorriso torto quando as lágrimas começaram a cair. "E uma sobrinha".

"Há mais." Eu comecei, espelhando seu sorriso. "Um... jure que você manterá isso entre nós..."

"Oh meu Deus! Bella está grávida, não está?"

Senti minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas quando um riso nervoso escapou. "O quê...? Como é que veio com isso?"

"Puta merda! Ela totalmente está! Você tem estado diferente ultimamente, um passo acima da pessoa exultante que você tem sido nos últimos meses... eu pensei que fosse pelo casamento e a adoção de Juliet... não... não, isso é diferente. Edward? Ela está, certo? Vocês terão outro bebê?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, minhas próprias lágrimas felizes se formando. "Ela já está de está alguns meses. Os hormônios dela estiveram desregulados desde que ela teve Juliet - ela não teve os sinais de alerta precoce. Nós acabamos de receber a confirmação... Você é a única que sabe. Rose... eu..." Eu hesitei, precisando parar para obter as palavras certas. Eu precisava que ela entendesse. Peguei a mão dela na minha e dei-lhe um apertão. "Eu te amo, você sabe. Eu amo que você esteve ao meu lado por cada evento em minha vida - bom ou ruim. Eu amo que você sempre esteve ao meu lado e olhou por mim. Você é a melhor irmã mais velha já criada e eu não sei como consegui tanta sorte de ter você para mim. Eu sei o quanto você quer começar a sua própria família... Rose, eu _realmente_ espero que já esteja em curso para você. Eu não quero que o nosso bebê roube o seu trovão, porque se você estiver grávida, isso é exatamente tão emocionante para mim. Eu não posso esperar para vê-la com uma grande barriga e tornozelos grossos." Limpei as lágrimas das suas bochechas enquanto sorria para ela. "Você sabe que eu não manterei minhas mãos fora da sua barriga. E quando o seu bebê chegar, eu estarei lá com você. Não na sala de parto... a menos que você me queira lá... eu estarei lá para o que você quiser, porque você sempre esteve lá para mim e eu te amo... muito, muito. Seu bebê será perfeito e os nossos filhos _serão_ melhores amigos".

"Nossos filhos." Ela repetiu com alegria. "Nós estamos velhos..."

"Nós estamos!" Eu ri junto com ela.

"Você é doce... por vomitar tudo isso... obrigada." Ela deu a minha mão um aperto extra forte. Eu esperava que ela não levasse a minha oferta da sala de parto – essa era uma merda através da qual Em sofreria. Rosalie quebraria meus dedos. "Eu meio que achava que tinha algo com Bella. Quando fomos para a academia no outro dia, ela não fez sua rotina de abdominais com o mesmo vigor e ela tinha bastante apetite após o treino. Normalmente ela só come frutas e iogurte. Oh, porra!" Sua mão voou para a sua boca. "Naquela noite! Todo o vinho que... ela estava definitivamente grávida naquela época! Isso..."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "O bebê está bem. Ela não estaria tendo enjoos matinais tão ruins se a gravidez não estivesse bem. Nós faremos um ultrassom na próxima semana para ter certeza - por isso e porque Juliet nasceu prematura... Mas eu tenho certeza que ficaremos bem. A maior parte disto já saiu do sistema dela, de qualquer maneira." Eu ri quando imitei os vômitos dela naquela noite. "Nada mais de vinho nas noites das garotas, no entanto! Para nenhuma de vocês." Abaixando-me para conseguir uma boa aderência, eu a peguei pela cintura, levantando-a do chão antes de colocá-la de volta para baixo delicadamente. "Desculpe, eu simplesmente tinha que - eu não sei se algum dia serei capaz de fazer isso de novo".

Rosalie bateu no meu ombro enquanto ria. "Seu vizinho está olhando." Sua cabeça inclinou para o outro lado da rua. "Provavelmente acha que você está tendo um caso enquanto sua esposa está fora".

"Foda-se. Vizinhos intrometidos! Eu levantarei a minha amada irmã sempre que eu quiser. Não é nossa culpa que algumas pessoas têm a sua mente na sarjeta... quem diabos pensaria que somos alguma coisa _além _de irmão e irmã, afinal?"

"Isso mesmo, Imbecil." Ela beliscou minhas bochechas novamente. "Ah, e eu não deixarei meus filhos o chamarem de tio Imbecil, só para você saber..."

Eu sorri quando ela me empurrou de lado para abrir a porta traseira do seu carro. Ela colocou uma caixa em minhas mãos quando se virou. "O que é isso?"

"Para você. Eu sei como você gosta de guardar pequenas coisas como lembranças – eu provavelmente deveria ter comprado para você um baú, com o jeito que sua memória é, mas quando eu vi isso, achei que era perfeito para você." Ela ficou olhando quando eu tirei a tampa da caixa de papel e levantei a pequena caixa. "É da mesma cor do seu cabelo! Estranho... eu nem sequer percebi isso quando comprei... o que me atraiu a ela foi..."

"O sol." Eu terminei por ela. Parecia ter um design antigo, mas o foco era a imagem do sol gravado no centro. Abrindo, eu sorri quando vi que ela tinha começado a minha caixa de recordações para mim. Havia quatro fotos dentro - uma minha e dela quando crianças, sentados na beira da piscina com os braços em torno um do outro. Outra mostrava Emmett e eu comendo presunto na mesa de sinuca do bar. Engasguei com um soluço quando tirei as duas fotos restantes, uma minha com Juliet na piscina da casa de praia, e então uma de Bella... "Quando... quem tirou esta?"

"Em." Rosalie sorriu presunçosamente. "É do nosso casamento – em uma das pausas de Bella. Vocês dois estavam tão fofos juntos. E, como você pode dizer pela expressão em seu rosto, você já estava apaixonado por ela naquela época. Nós vimos isso também. Seja feliz, Edward. Você foi feito para estar exatamente onde você está na vida." Ela se endireitou e limpou o rosto das lágrimas restantes antes que ela fizesse o mesmo comigo. "Agora, sem mais lágrimas! Você tem um grande dia pela frente, portanto, entre lá e fique lindo! Em pode vir mais cedo, se você quiser, ou então nós viremos buscá-lo uma hora antes da cerimônia?" Eu assenti em acordo. "E mantenha essa caixa em mãos. Você precisará dela".

Entrei pela porta da garagem para manter a minha rotina e deixei minhas chaves e celular onde eu sabia que eles estariam. Um sorriso se espalhou pelo meu rosto quando olhei para o meu quadro de mensagens- _'Bem-vindo, Papai! Nós sentimos sua falta e nós te amamos muito!' _estava escrito no quadro branco. Também havia alguns rabiscos aleatórios, eu assumi que eram de Juliet. Doce. Eu podia imaginar minhas garotas ali, com os marcadores na mão - eu amava que Bella tenha tido tempo para fazer isso quando ela tinha tanta coisa acontecendo. Fui colocar alguma música sentimental na sala de estar enquanto assobiava minha própria melodia feliz.

Ainda sorrindo, fui para a cozinha fazer um pouco de café. Um Post-It na geladeira chamou minha atenção e eu fiquei tenso. Eu tinha sido muito cuidadoso sobre colocar minhas mensagens no quadro. Muito cuidadoso. Eu relaxei quando vi que era a letra de Bella, não a minha. Eu teria que lembrar de provocá-la sobre isso mais tarde.

_"Edward,_

_Tem ovo mexido pronto para você na geladeira - cura ressaca instantaneamente!'_

Comecei a rir. "Ótimo, Bella, mas eu disse a você que não ficaria de ressaca." Eu estava com fome, no entanto, e gostei da ideia de comer algo que ela deixou para mim. Podemos não estar comendo juntos, mas ainda parecia que ela estava comigo. Havia uma outra mensagem dentro.

_"Por favor, traga minha ginger ale* com você para mais tarde - NÃO ESQUEÇA!_

_*Ginger Ale: é uma cerveja de gengibre, sem álcool._

"Ok, sem problemas. Você pode compartilhar com Rosalie também!" Eu tirei e prendi a nota nas minhas chaves para que eu realmente não esquecesse. Acabei fazendo os ovos como omelete e, em seguida, coloquei em um sanduíche para que eu pudesse andar enquanto comia. Eu estava muito inquieto para me sentar e comer. Alguns dos brinquedos de Juliet foram deixados no chão da sala, então eu os arrumei antes de desligar minha música. Foi então que eu vi a pulseira do hospital que tinha sido colocada junto com o cartão que veio. Coloquei os dois em minha caixa de memórias. O pequeno Nicholas merecia um lugar lá. Eu reli o cartão que seus pais me enviaram com um dos muitos braceletes que ele usou antes de colocá-los juntos na caixa. '_Dr. Cullen - Edward, qualquer criança que entre em contato com você é abençoada._ _Nosso filho foi mais do que abençoado, ele foi amado._ _Obrigado por todo o tempo extra e amor que você colocou no cuidado dele. Você fez toda a diferença para Nicholas em seu curto período de tempo conosco. Nós nunca esqueceremos de você"._

"Nem eu de você, Campeão. Você foi o menino mais corajoso que eu já conheci e eu sinto sua falta." Meu primeiro paciente, meu paciente mais especial até que a minha Luz do Sol apareceu, nunca seria esquecido. Tomei uma respiração profunda para limpar a tristeza e para tentar pensar nos momentos mais brilhantes dele. Houve muitos desses durante as nossas horas juntos tarde da noite quando ele estava hospitalizado. Pareceu-me que eu o tinha conhecido por uma razão - ele foi quem me inspirou a gastar o tempo extra para conhecer as crianças eu estava atendendo. Se não fosse por ele, eu não teria passado tanto tempo com Juliet quando ela nasceu. Eu poderia nunca ter desenvolvido o vínculo que nós temos. Eu poderia nunca realmente ter conhecido a mulher por quem eu me apaixonei e estava prestes a me casar. Nicholas estava preso a nós da melhor maneira possível e com isso, o meu sorriso voltou quando os pensamentos dele e das minhas garotas encheram o meu coração.

Voltei para o aqui e agora, pegando o cesto de roupa suja e o levando para o berçário para recolher as roupas de lá. Ahhhh, o cheiro! Eu lancei uma rodada de agradecimento silencioso por Bella não ter tempo de fazer isso antes de sair. Eu já sentia falta de Juliet e seu perfume celestial. Colocando o restante do meu café da manhã na minha boca, peguei o cobertor em cima do cesto e sacudi as migalhas do meu sanduíche dele antes de inalar profundamente. Seu cheiro de bebê, mais do que qualquer coisa, transformava-me em uma pilha de gosma instantaneamente – o tempo todo. Apenas com o cheiro, minha mente podia ver seu lindo sorriso e ouvi-la dizendo Epappa. Eu podia senti-la se aconchegando sob o meu queixo. "Jesus... eu estou pronto para quando chegar o nosso Pequenino." Murmurei para mim mesmo. Eles me possuiriam – os dois. Os três, eu me corrigi, Bella me tinha também, de uma forma totalmente diferente.

Bella... hoje era sobre ela, legalizar meu compromisso com ela, declarando meu amor e devoção a ela. Nossos bebês eram parte disso, claro, mas eu não teria nada sem Bella e seu amor por mim. Terminar de guardar as coisas de Juliet e deixei seu quarto para me preparar para o meu casamento. Na porta do meu quarto, eu parei, atordoado com a visão diante de mim - dezenas de notas amarelas manchavam o cômodo. Alguns tinham lembretes para mim, alguns eram provocações impertinentes do que viria mais tarde, e todos eles me fizeram sorrir ou rir enquanto eu os lia. Os que deixaram meus joelhos fracos eram declarações simples dos sentimentos dela.

'_Eu senti falta de acordar ao seu lado – devo a você uma mordiscada no queixo'._

'_Eu amo a sensação dos seus braços em torno de mim quando estou acordando._ _Você é o meu casulo._ _Meu lugar mais seguro no mundo'._

'_Você conhece alguma palavra para descrever o quanto eu te adoro?_ _Pense nisso – eu não tenho certeza se existe'._

Eu estava totalmente destruído de emoção quando me deparei com uma faixa amarela de Post-Its ao longo da porta do armário.

'_Eu nunca soube quem eu poderia ser...'_

'_Até que eu conheci você...'_

'_E me apaixonei por você...'_

'_E senti tudo o que você tem no seu coração...'_

'_Isso é lindo – VOCÊ é lindo...'_

'_E você me faz sentir linda...'_

'_Case-se comigo, Edward...'_

'_Seja o meu maior amor...'_

'_Hoje...'_

'_Para sempre...'_

'_E sempre'._

De repente, eu sabia o que o presente de Rosalie realmente significava e corri de volta para a sala de estar para pegá-lo. Recolhendo cada nota com um sorriso, todas elas foram guardadas em minha caixa. Grandes eventos não precisam necessariamente de sinais para ser lembrados, eles ficariam permanentemente gravados na memória. Eram as pequenas coisas que pegam você de surpresa e o fazem sentir alguma coisa, ou de alguma forma mudam a forma como você olhava para as coisas que precisavam ser mantidas. Lembretes de como algo fez você se sentir naquele exato momento quando você simplesmente indo sobre o seu dia. Bella tinha tido tempo para escrever seus pensamentos enquanto estava se preparando para o nosso grande dia – mais ainda, ela usou sua implicância para fazer uma declaração. Todas as pequenas coisas que fazemos juntos - os mal-entendidos, as tarefas, as discussões e gargalhadas, os argumentos, os beijos roubados – eles são a minha vida. Minha realidade. Meu sonho se tornando realidade.

Minha caixa de memórias transbordaria com pedaços de momentos – de dias – exatamente como aqueles já representados. Como eu me propus horas depois de participar de um outro evento memorável, meu sorriso não poderia ser apagado. Eu estava completamente apaixonado; apaixonado pela minha noiva, meus bebês, minha família - minha vida! E dias como este _nunca_ seriam esquecidos.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_~Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhh_

_Sabe o que eu mais gostei aqui nesse fim, é que ele foi muito fofo, sem aquela enrolação do casamento e parto etc... ´finish. Bye e até os extras ;D_

_**~Lary Reeden**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_E assim chegamos ao fim de "Days Like This", não haverá um epílogo. O que acharam dessa "despedida" do Edward? Eu amei a declaração da Bella nos Post-Its, muito engraçado!_

_Quero agradecer imensamente a todas as pessoas que acompanharam e comentaram ao longo dessa fic maravilhosa. Eu tb gostaria que essa fic tivesse mais uns 100 capítulos pq amo as interações entre esses personagens, mas, infelizmente, tudo que é bom dura pouco..._

_Um muito obrigada à Illem, Lary e Leili por ajudarem na tradução dessa fic. E muito obrigada à autora, **Soft Raggo**, por permitir a tradução. Aliás, tenho autorização para todas as fics dela, então logo logo teremos mais dela por aqui._

_Temos 3 capítulos que podem ser considerados como "cenas extras" e eu os postarei aqui mesmo, então, ainda temos um pouquinho mais dessa família linda antes da despedida definitiva._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	42. Cena extra 1 – Entrega Especial

**Nota:**

Os capítulos a partir de agora são da fic "Days At a Time", que são one-shots da história "Days Like This" e serão postados aqui como cenas extras.

* * *

><p><strong>Cena extra 1 - Entrega Especial<strong>

**Adendo de 'Days Like This'**

_Tradução: LeiliPattz_

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

"Não vá mais longe, Juliet. Vamos esperar o papai." Minha ansiosa filha estava no segundo degrau da piscina enquanto eu estava sentada na borda e segurando suas mãos.

"Piscina! Mammah!" Ela saltou para cima e para baixo enquanto puxava minhas mãos. Água em suas pernas simplesmente não era bom o suficiente.

"Piscina não, Juliet!" Eu respondi em voz brincalhona, tentando imitar Edward. "Ainda não. Espere o papai, ele estará aqui logo".

"Ammammmm!"

Seu grito de criança normalmente me fazia reagir de duas maneiras – com uma dor de cabeça instantânea, ou lacrimejantes olhos nostálgicos. Ela sempre revertia para o seu velho 'Amam' quando estava cansada ou prestes a lançar um ataque. Mesmo que este ataque fosse um biquinho para Amam, isso me fazia pensar nos dias em que Edward começou a levá-la para a piscina. Ele vai me provocar quando vier, eu pensei. Estou de volta aos dias de não ir com eles. Eu não me sentia confortável nesta fase da minha gravidez. Eu não confiava em mim mesma para ser plenamente responsável por Juliet, então nós sempre esperávamos por Edward para ela nadar. Mesmo entrando com eles, eu tinha tomado alguns pontapés na barriga e escorregado várias vezes. E minha barriga era menor. Ela parecia ter expandido vários centímetros na última semana, ou algo assim. Minhas costas sentiram isso também. Eu arqueei para trás e puxei Juliet em minha direção.

"Tem beijos para o bebê?"

Isso tirou sua mente de uma birra. Ela colocou seu beijo e então... soprou seu beijo molhado na minha barriga. Muito satisfeita com o som que isso fez na minha pele úmida e nua, ela riu e bateu palmas enquanto eu a segurei pela cintura. Eu só colocava biquíni com Juliet e Edward presentes, então eu nunca havia me preocupado com uma roupa de banho de grávida. Eu ainda estava no meu biquíni, deixando tudo para fora. Edward amava e Juliet tinha muita diversão com isso. Isso não a distraiu pelo tempo suficiente, no entanto.

"Piscina! Mammah... upa!"

Se a minha menininha achava que poderia mover uma baleia encalhada, mais poder para ela. O grito foi substituído com beicinho. "Isso funciona melhor com o papai. Você sabe disso".

"O que funciona melhor com o papai?" Edward perguntou através da janela da cozinha.

"Beicinhos." Eu gritei de volta. "Você pode trazer-me um pouco de limonada quando você sair?"

"Você fará beicinho para mim também se eu não levar?"

Eu me inclinei para trás e dei-lhe o meu melhor beicinho.

"Ahhhh, obrigado. Estou indo aí para morder." Muito mais rápido do que eu poderia andar pela casa nesses dias, ele estava do lado de fora com um copo de limonada para mim e um copo com canudinho de suco para Juliet. Ele os colocou sobre a mesa antes de mergulhar na extremidade oposta da piscina, emergindo na nossa frente nas escadas.

"Papap!" Juliet sorriu brilhantemente e bateu palmas para ele.

"Luz do Sol! Achei que você estava fazendo beicinho. Eu não vejo nenhum beicinho. Está escondido aqui atrás?" Ele esfregou o nariz atrás de uma das orelhas dela, provocando a sua risada gutural. "Não, está... aqui?" Na outra orelha e ganhou mais risada. "Não. Nada de beicinhos! Talvez a mamãe fosse a única fazendo beicinho." Ele pegou Juliet para que pudesse chegar perto o suficiente para me dar a mordida que havia prometido. "Nada de beicinho aqui também. Oh não! O bebê fez beicinho?"

"Bêbe." Juliet repetiu e apontou para a minha barriga.

"O nosso bebê está fazendo beicinho, Luz do Sol? Eu não acho que o nosso bebê deva ficar infeliz, nunca. Vamos dar ao bebê um pouco de amor".

Eu ri quando ambos vieram para mim e nosso Pequenino reagiu, como sempre, à voz do papai e ao toque. "Essa será um que chuta, com certeza!"

"Vai dançar hip-hop." Ele sorriu. "Você vem com a gente? Eu manterei os pés dessa aqui na direção oposta." Ele mordiscou os dedos dos pés dela antes de molhá-la, muito para o seu deleite.

Eu pedi para sair e fui pegar minha limonada. Mais do que tudo, eu amava vê-los juntos de qualquer forma. Edward tinha conseguido envolver nosso Pequenino e eu estava tendo dificuldades para encontrar uma posição confortável sentada. "Você está sentando... com tudo aí dentro?" Eu provoquei enquanto esfregava minha barriga. O Pequenino acalmou com a sensação de meus círculos suaves. Pelo menos a pressão estava fora do meu cóccix pelo momento. Inclinei a cadeira ligeiramente para trás e estava cochilando quando meus macacos da piscina finalmente saíram.

Edward pingou água em mim quando se inclinou para me beijar. Abri um olho e sorri através do seu beijo. "Oi".

"Oi".

"Eu vi que você fez uma salada, quer que eu faça algo para acompanhar? Frango, hambúrgueres... o quê?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu comerei qualquer coisa, você sabe disso. Juliet não vai comer, então cabe unicamente a você. Ah! Eu esqueci de tirar almôndegas do freezer... ajuda-me a levantar?" Juliet estava em uma fase exigente – ela só comia almôndegas, macarrão e biscoitos. Bem, comigo isso é tudo o que ela comia. A Menininha do Papai comia qualquer coisa que ele desse a ela na maioria das vezes. "Umph!" Eu grunhi quando meu marido sempre útil me levantou da cadeira.

"Dolorida?"

"Ugh. Minhas costas. Eu deveria ter mantido Juliet no primeiro degrau para que eu não tivesse que me curvar." Estendi a mão para trás para tirar o biquíni da minha bunda. "E eu estou molhada, graças ao seu pequeno mergulho glorioso. Você molhou a cadeira!" Eu esperava que fosse água da piscina. Olhando em volta, nada mais parecia ter molhado além da borda. Porcaria. "Ou eu me molhei".

Diversão apareceu nos olhos de Edward.

"Cale-se! Seu bebê esteve rolando na minha bexiga durante toda a tarde!"

"_Meu_ bebê? Não _nosso_?"

"Não." Eu ri. "Apenas o seu bebê me faria fazer xixi nas calças".

"Oh meu Deus, você é tão incrivelmente sexy..."

"Cale a boca!" Eu ri enquanto roubava sua toalha para embrulhar em torno da minha cintura.

"Sério. É errado que eu esteja excitado agora?"

Eu ri quando ele me beijou. Acho que ele estava meio que brincando e isso era a coisa mais doce que ele poderia fazer. Ao longo de todo o florescimento da minha gravidez, ele havia encontrado novas maneiras de me fazer sentir bonita, em vez de inchada. "Tão quente como isso é, Edward, eu estou um pouco molhada demais para desfrutar disso tanto quanto eu gostaria".

Ajoelhando-se, ele habilmente tirou meu biquíni sob a toalha. "Problema resolvido." Ele sorriu.

"E a minha dor nas costas?"

"Tudo bem. Vá deitar um pouco, veja se isso ajuda. Vou alimentar Juliet e depois vou dar-lhe uma longa massagem nas costas. Tudo bem?"

"Perrrrfeito, obrigada. Eu já te disse o quanto você é incrível?"

"Pfft. Todo mundo diz. Eu mesma vou me patentear. Farei uma produção em massa dos meus clones e os enviarei para mulheres em toda parte".

"Hmm. Os seus clones possuirão a humildade que em você está atualmente em falta?" Eu o provoquei enquanto entrávamos. "Oops! Parece que meu top foi desamarrado..."

Eu podia ouvir a risada dele enquanto fui para o banheiro. "Eu me juntarei a você em breve! Não se incomode em recolocá-lo!" Ele gritou. E eu não o fiz. Tomei um banho rápido e coloquei uma calcinha seca antes de deitar de lado e fechar meus olhos.

Deve ter sido algum tempo depois porque o quarto estava muito mais escuro, quando senti as mãos de Edward gentilmente amassando exatamente os pontos certos. "Você está com fome?" Ele sussurrou quando eu gemi de prazer. "Alimentei Juliet, dei banho e a preparei para dormir. Ela veio dar beijos. Eu deixei você dormir, mas você deve comer alguma coisa".

Meu estômago roncou em resposta. "Eu acho que isso significa que eu vou!" Edward deslizou minha camiseta confortável favorita sobre a minha cabeça, parando para esfregar seu nariz no meu pescoço. Mmmm... comida primeiro... empurrei meus braços através dos buracos e levantei lentamente. E então eu senti...

"Uh-oh." O dedo de Juliet apontou para a poça em que eu estava.

"Uh-oh mesmo!" Olhei de volta para Edward e ele se inclinou sobre a cama para ver qual era o problema. "Eu nem sequer senti isso vindo! Ou isso!" Eu exclamei quando senti outro filete descendo pela minha perna.

"Bella..." Edward estava do outro lado da cama e em pé, na minha poça, antes que eu soubesse o que me atingiu. Suas mãos seguraram meus ombros e me fizeram voltar. "Deite-se. Eu acho que sua bolsa estourou." Ele pegou Juliet e a colocou na cama comigo, para que ela não explorasse a poça. "Como você se sente?"

"Bem! Isso não pode ser... eu não estou tendo contrações. Assim que rompeu com Juliet, houve uma enorme quantidade de dor".

"Mas você disse que suas costas estavam doendo..."

Eu dei a ele um olhar de um olho só. "Você realmente acha que eu não sei como são as dores de parto? Eu tenho uma dor nas costas e uma bexiga solta e oh!" A primeira contração bateu. Maldito seja. Por que ele sempre tinha que estar certo? Gravidez era a minha área de conhecimento, ele leva os bebês depois. Grrr! "Tudo bem. Minha bolsa pode ter rompido".

Eu vi seu rosto executar uma série de expressões antes de ele se estabelecer no sério. "Certo. Tudo bem. Hum... a lista..."

"No seu Pager." Eu o lembrei.

"Certo. Tudo bem. Está na hora! Vou começar a cronometrar as contrações. Nós não podemos errar e esperar muito tempo. O segundo pode vir rápido e sua cesariana está programada para daqui a mais de uma semana".

"Eu não acho que terei um trabalho de parto de uma semana..."

"Claro que não! Você tem que ter a cirurgia mais cedo!"

"Eu estava brincando..."

"Eu deveria ligar para o hospital – para avisá-los que estamos chegando..."

"De jeito nenhum! Edward, eu não aparecerei lá até que saibamos que eu estou realmente em _trabalho de parto_! Você sabe como eu ficaria envergonhada se eu não estiver? Imagine a zombaria que você receberá levando sua esposa grávida porque ela fez xixi em suas calças!"

Ele respirou fundo e puxou seu cabelo mais forte. "Você está certa. Ok. Vamos ver se você tem outra contração e então eu ligarei para o hospital e... quem vai ficar com Juliet? Minha mãe e meu pai ainda estão em suas férias... Alice?"

Ao mesmo tempo, eu disse, "Rosalie?"

"E Charlie... eu imagino que ele vai querer estar conosco no hospital".

"Vamos perguntar. Ele não fica exatamente confortável em ver-me com dor".

Ele assentiu, dando ao seu cabelo outro puxão. Ele ficará careca um dia. "Eu ligarei para o hospital e minha irmã. Você liga para o seu pai e Alice. Sua bolsa está pronta... Juliet vai ficar aqui?"

"É mais fácil." Nós dissemos em uníssono.

"Certo. Okay." Ele soltou um longo suspiro, parecendo que desmaiaria. Eu o puxei para baixo para sentar ao lado de Juliet e eu. "Você está tão relaxada! Nós estamos prestes a ter um bebê! Como você pode estar tão calma?"

"Eu não tenho ideia." Eu ri enquanto me aconcheguei nele. "Na verdade, eu sei. Você. Ter você aqui faz toda a diferença. Eu estava _surtando _com Juliet".

"Mammah, uh-oh!" Juliet ainda estava fascinada com a poça.

"Sim, Luz do Sol. Mamãe fez um uh-oh. Obrigada por nos lembrar." Eu a juntei em meus braços e a sufoquei com beijos. Minha menininha! Isso iniciou a abertura das comportas e as lágrimas derramaram de mim enquanto outra contração suave apertou meu estômago. Estávamos prestes a ter outro bebê.

"Bella! Essa foi ruim? Devo chamar uma ambulância?" Edward pegou uma camisa do cesto de roupa suja e limpou a minha poça antes de jogá-la para trás. "Isso é... oh, Deus! Eu não me lembro que horas foi a sua primeira!"

"Está tudo bem!" Eu chorei através dos meus soluços hormonais. "Não está ruim. Nós temos tempo... oh, não! Eu não tenho almôndegas suficientes feitas para Juliet! Ficarei no hospital pelo menos alguns dias... mais! Este Pequenino está adiantado também! Oh, Edward!" Minha calma foi perdida em meu desesperado aperto no meu marido, e então ele foi a minha rocha.

"Ficará tudo bem, Bella. Shhh. Rosalie e Alice e Grumpy... todos eles terão certeza que ela receba almôndegas. E eu estarei aqui e lá. Eles podem até mesmo levá-la para comer outra coisa... nós faremos isso funcionar. Você não está sozinha." Ele acariciou meu cabelo e minhas costas, enxugando minhas lágrimas e silenciando-me e balançando-me.

"Mammah?" Juliet se levantou e beijou minha bochecha, olhando para mim com preocupação. E então ela olhou para Edward. Ela sabia, assim como eu, que o papai faria tudo certo. Envolvi os dois em um abraço apertado e me recompus. Nós poderíamos fazer isso.

"Eu estou realmente... realmente com fome".

"Você não pode comer, Bella. Eles podem ter que usar uma anestesia geral..."

"Não!"

"Nós não temos uma escolha em uma emergência e eu não estou colocando você em risco. Sem comida. Desculpe".

Maldito seja! Nós tínhamos um acordo – o meu médico e eu! Ele prometeu que este parto não seria como o meu primeiro. Não haveria crise, sem pressa... estava tudo planejado adiante. Ele tinha até mesmo programado antes da minha data final para evitar outra cesariana de emergência. Nós simplesmente entraríamos, teríamos a uma bela epidural e seria totalmente paralisada do peito para baixo, e eu estaria totalmente acordada para ver o nosso bebê. _'Sem dor... até depois. Desculpe, isso não pode ser evitado'._ Eu sabia muito bem. Eu tinha tudo, mas esqueci da dor intensa do meu trabalho de parto, mas eu ainda lembrava vividamente da agonia de minha longa recuperação. Desta vez seria diferente, no entanto. Desta vez eu teria Edward comigo em casa. "Posso tomar banho, pelo menos?"

"Nós vamos com você... só no caso. Eu farei minhas ligações".

E, exatamente assim, Edward estava de volta ao controle e eu estava calma também. As contrações, embora leves, estavam ficando mais próximas do que qualquer um de nós imaginava, então nós acabamos indo para o hospital, levando Juliet conosco. Edward tinha conseguido falar com Emmett e Rosalie, assim como Charlie, e eu liguei para Alice e Jasper no caminho. Charlie tinha uma chave reserva, ele iria para a nossa casa e esperaria por quem levasse Juliet e depois viria para o hospital. Tudo estava indo suave como seda... perfeito, exatamente como a minha vida...

Até que me deram a notícia de que eu teria que esperar o meu médico para fazer a cirurgia, já que "nós tínhamos tempo" e não haveria epidural. Não, não senhora. Não até que meu médico estivesse pronto para operar. Se eles esperassem demais e eu acabasse nocauteada para o nascimento do nosso bebê... grrr! Minhas contrações perfeitamente suaves e doces-lembranças-da-chegada-do-nosso-Pequenino intensificaram e eu não estava no meu lugar feliz!

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

"Ok. Bem, a mamãe não está se sentindo muito bem agora. Ela está um pouco aborrecida." Como médico, eu deveria ter me sentido em casa, mas nesta situação meus nervos estavam à flor da pele. Eu estava mais do que um pouco desconfortável e eu não podia fazer nada para a minha esposa, já que eu não era o médico dela. Isso me fez sentir menos do que inútil. Eu poderia, no entanto, oferecer conforto para a minha menininha.

"Mwah!" Juliet soprou-lhe um beijo. Doçura.

"Obrigada, Luz do Sol!" Bella soltou através dos dentes cerrados. Limpei o suor da sua testa e ofereci um sorriso fraco. "Leve-a para fora!"

Eu não esperei por um segundo pedido desse comando. Fui para a sala de espera onde eu poderia acalmar Juliet mais facilmente. Eu sabia que poderia lidar com isso de forma eficiente.

"Dr. Cullen... Edward! É você! Oh meu Deus, nós sentimos sua falta aqui!" Um das enfermeiras regulares da L&D veio correndo. Ela sempre foi a minha favorita e, Jesus... o nome dela me escapou. Sei que começa com um 'G'... eu estava certo disso...

"Eu ainda venho aqui! Você só não está no meu turno na noite de domingo!"

"Essa é a sua pequena?"

"Não, esta é a minha Luz do Sol!" Eu sorri e Juliet envolveu seus braços em torno do meu pescoço um pouco mais forte, bancando a tímida. "Esta é Juliet. Nosso Pequenino está lá... ainda na barriga da mamãe, certo, Luz do Sol?"

"Bebê!" Ela sorriu.

"Bella está aqui? Ohhhh... isso é... cedo, não é?"

Eu balancei a cabeça rapidamente. "Você está..."

"Em serviço...?"

"Com Bella? Por favor? Ela não teve uma epidural e não está muito feliz..."

Uma mão gentil deu um aperto tranquilizador no meu ombro. "Relaxe. Cuide da sua Luz do Sol! Eu cuidarei da mamãe dela. Você pode levá-la para a creche..."

"Não, não. Temos alguém vindo. Minha irmã está a caminho..." Alice chegou primeiro.

"Jazz está lá fora... ele sente muuuuito..."

"Eu sei." Eu não esperava que Jasper realmente entrasse. Hospitais o incomodavam por algum motivo. Eu não entendia, mas estava bem com isso.

"Posso ver Bella? E então nós levaremos Juliet para casa. Charlie já está lá, ele nos ligou".

"Obrigado Alice." Eu sorri, empurrando-a para o quarto de Bella e cobrindo as orelhas de Juliet enquanto abria. Ela colocou suas pequenas mãos sobre os meus ouvidos também e eu ri contra a sua cabeça, disposto a não deixar as lágrimas caírem. Bella precisava de mim para ficar calma e confiante sobre tudo isso. Eu não poderia desmoronar ainda.

"Edwaaaard!"

"Não!" Eu estendi minha mão para a minha irmã enquanto ela correu para mim, já em lágrimas. "De jeito nenhum, Rosalie. Você não vai me fazer começar chorar agora! Simplesmente se afaste".

Ela afastou-se com um sorriso travesso e sussurrou, "Você terá um _be-bê_!" As mãos dela foram instintivamente para seu próprio ventre redondo. Nós estaríamos de volta aqui em apenas um par de meses com seu grande evento.

Rose tinha Juliet, Emmett estava fazendo companhia para Jasper até que Alice terminasse, então eu tomei um momento para espreitar a minha esposa. Ela sorriu para mim de forma angelical. Ah, minha garota corajosa estava lidando com isso muito melhor. Foi bom que ela teve um tempo com Alice. "Como está o meu bebê?" Ela perguntou, sua voz rouca.

"Ela está bem. Rosalie está aqui! Elas estão discutindo todas as coisas que as três garotas farão esta semana." Cutuquei Alice e ela bateu palmas animada. Huh... ela tinha pegado isso de Juliet, ou Juliet tinha pegado isso dela? Perguntei-me se ela estava lá aplaudindo enquanto Jazz ensinava minha Luz do Sol a como realizar o sopro mais molhado que já existiu.

"Isso é ótimo, querido. Você é o melhor. Vocês todos são... eu am... _amo vocês_... _taaaanto TANTO... AHHHHHH! Oh! Oh!_ Caramba, isso está doeeeendo!"

Alice riu. "Perdeu a boca suja desde a primeira vez. Caramba? Isso é tudo que você tem?"

"O que seja, Alice!"

Eu mesmo tive que rir disso. Até que recebi o olhar – aquele que me disse que era hora de tomar a minha posição ao lado da minha esposa enquanto ela trabalhava com o nascimento do nosso filho. Tudo bem... Bella tinha um aperto fodidamente fantástico. Eu sorri com os dentes cerrados e assoprei quando a contração dela acabou. E esse aperto não foi nada comparado com o poder do super aperto que ela reuniu enquanto a peridural finalmente foi administrada. Para não parecer narcisista, mas eu acho que foi tão difícil para mim como foi para ela.

Uma vez que isso aconteceu, foi um turbilhão de atividade. Minha Bella livre da dor estava de volta e ela estava transbordando de emoção, mas eu estava sendo enxotado para fora para colocar a roupa de hospital para o centro cirúrgico. Levei um momento com ela antes de sair, escovando os cabelos do seu rosto e inclinando-me para um beijo. "Eu tenho que ir me esterilizar..."

Ela sorriu para mim. "É melhor você estar falando de tirar os germes si mesmo. Eu quero mais filhos com você".

Minha Bella... "Primeiro de tudo, vamos conseguir este Pequenino para fora e ver como os nossos genes combinados trabalharam." Eu provoquei antes de descer para a sua barriga. "Ok, é hora do show! Eu não posso esperar para colocar minhas mãos em você, Pequenino. Acredite em mim quando eu digo, você será um bebê muito amado. Vejo você muito, muito em breve." Coloquei um último beijo em meu bebê atrás da barriga e sorri para Bella. "Vejo você lá".

Posicionada ao lado da cabeça da minha esposa para o início da cirurgia, eu acariciei sua cabeça e nós olhamos amorosamente um para o outro. Era tudo que eu poderia fazer para evitar pairar sobre a abertura abaixo para dar uma espiada.

"Nós teremos o seu bebê fora em aproximadamente 10 segundos, você está pronta? Não podemos desfazer isso!" O médico de Bella disse, na tentativa de ser bem-humorado.

"Vá ver." Bella beijou minha mão e me liberou. Com apenas alguns segundos de sobra, eu hesitou por alguns deles enquanto debatia esperar até que pudéssemos ver o nosso bebê juntos. "Edward, vá! Diga-me o quanto o nosso bebê é perfeito".

Soltei um suspiro na minha máscara e rapidamente me movi alguns centímetros pela mesa para olhar ao redor da tenda cirúrgica, assim que as mãos do médico entraram par apegar o nosso Pequenino. Eu pude ver uma perna e os minúsculos dedinhos dos pés. Meus olhos inundaram de lágrimas, então eu não consegui contá-los.

"Bem? O que você vê?" Bella gritou ansiosamente.

"Ah! Um bumbum! Vejo o mais bonito bumbum!"

Bella riu e então gemeu em frustração. "É o bumbum de um menino ou uma menina?"

"Hum..." Eu inclinei para olhar mais de perto enquanto o médico limpava as vias aéreas, virando o bebê para mim para o primeiro choro. Engasguei com um soluço. "Nós temos uma menininha, Bella. E ela é linda e perfeita..." Fui instruído a cortar o cordão umbilical, com muita zombaria sobre as minhas mãos trêmulas. Nossa filha foi rapidamente varrida para baixo e enrolada. E então ela foi colocada em meus braços. Oh. Meu. Deus. Eu tinha pegado centenas de recém-nascidos e amado cada minuto disso. Nada poderia ter me preparado para este momento, segurando meu próprio recém-nascido. "Oi." Eu sussurrei enquanto a embalava. "Eu sou o papai. E eu acho que nós temos uma mamãe muito ansiosa esperando para ver o quanto você é bonita." Coloquei o primeiro do que seriam milhões de beijos em sua cabeça e a segurei sobre Bella para que ela pudesse ter uma visão e obter seus beijos também.

"Olá, doce Pequenina! Eu me diverti muito brincando com você nos últimos meses. Oh, meu Deus, Edward. Ela é tão pequena..."

"Como a irmã dela." Eu sorri. "Nós temos _duas_ filhas, Bella. Você pode acreditar nisso?"

Sua risada soou alta, mesmo enquanto as lágrimas de alegria escorriam pelo seu rosto. "Você ficará careca antes de perceber. Mas, não se preocupe, nós ainda amaremos você. Todas as suas garotas... eu, Juliet... Nicole..."

Lágrimas frescas se formaram. "Sim?" Nós tínhamos discutido usar o nome Nicolas se tivéssemos um filho. Bella entendeu o meu vínculo com ele e eu achei que era um gesto doce. Nós não havíamos chegado a um acordo sobre os nomes de menina, exceto que veríamos como ela seria, se nós tivéssemos uma menina.

"Sim, ela se parece com uma Nicole".

"Ela parece um anjo..."

"Nós não podemos chamá-la de Anjo, Edward".

"Nicole então." Eu concordei com um sorriso. Assim que a nossa pequena conversa parou, fui rapidamente lembrado pela equipe do "procedimento prematuro", ao qual eu respondi, "Eu sou o pediatra dela _E_ pai! Eu sei o que precisa ser feito." Isso não exatamente cobria isso. Ela ainda precisava fazer os testes e Bella deu-me o seu consentimento de que estava tudo bem deixá-la e cuidar da nossa filha. Fui recebido com o carrinho de bebê na porta do Centro Cirúrgico. Olhei para ele e, em seguida, para a enfermeira... Geri? Gwen? Algo com 'G'... "Ela não vai nisso".

"Procedimento, Doutor..."

Levantei uma sobrancelha enquanto colocava Nicole em um braço e segurava o carrinho com a outra. "Você já deveria saber que eu tenho o meu próprio procedimento".

"E você já deveria saber que eu não vi nada fora do comum quando você saiu com o bebê." Ela piscou, segurando a porta aberta para mim. "Parabéns, papai. Ela é uma gracinha".

Duas pessoas com muito sono, mas com olhares ansiosos para cima quando passei pela sala de espera. Parei no vidro, exibindo orgulhosamente a minha mais nova filha e eles correram. "Uma menina. Nós temos duas menininhas," Eu anunciei. Rosalie jogou o braço em volta de mim, beijou minha bochecha e olhou para o minúsculo pacote em meus braços, com lágrimas escorrendo pelas suas bochechas.

"Uau." Emmett estava encantado. "Ela é... tão... pequena... e..." Ele olhou para mim. "Perfeita".

Eu nunca tinha visto Emmett em uma perda de palavras. Eu esperava que ele ficasse um pouco aterrorizado ao longo do nosso parto, sabendo que ele estaria na minha posição em breve, mas ele estava calmo e totalmente hipnotizado. Sua mão estendeu e acariciou a bochecha de Nicole muito suavemente.

"Em, você parece um gigante ao lado dela. Seu dedo é do tamanho da cabeça dela." Rose disse calmamente.

"Ela é perfeita, Edward. Oh meu Deus. Olhe para ela! Eu posso..." Ele ergueu suas mãos gigantes. "Eu posso segurá-la?"

Roubei uma olhada por cima do meu ombro. "Eu tenho que levá-la para os testes, mas, sim... rapidamente".

"Bella?" Rose agarrou meu braço quando eu coloquei meu bebê nos braços seguros de Emmett. "Bella está bem? Charlie está aqui... ele acabou de sair para pegar café".

"Ela está bem." Eu sorri quando envolvi minha irmã em um abraço. "Ela está realmente ótima. Eles a estão fechando. Quero levar Nicole para ser limpa e me certificar que tudo está como deve ser antes de eu levá-la para sua mãe na recuperação".

"Nicole?" Emmett e Rosalie perguntaram juntos. Eu balancei a cabeça através das lágrimas e não segurei minha irmã de volta quando ela se agarrou a mim.

"Ela será uma lutadora então, hein? Ei, doce Nicole, eu sou seu tio Em e eu terei a certeza que você nunca tenha que lutar um dia em sua vida. Eu sou grande e bobo e você provavelmente nunca acreditará em uma palavra que eu digo, mas eu vou apoiá-la. E nós vamos nos divertir muito juntos. Quer conhecer sua tia Rosie? Ela será aquela que vai estragar você. Você vai amá-la. Como todos nós amamos".

Observando-o cautelosamente colocar meu bebê nos braços dela, eu soube que eles seriam incríveis juntos quando seu bebê chegasse. Minha irmã já estava sem palavras enquanto olhava para baixo para a sua nova sobrinha. Ela simplesmente a abraçou, balançando-a e arrulhando e colocando beijos suaves em sua cabeça. "Papai ligou. Eles estão no aeroporto, esperando conseguir passagens. Eles disseram para lhe dizer que estarão aqui assim que possível".

"Eu ligarei para eles quando terminar com os testes. Eu deveria levá-la agora antes que eu seja pego. E vão para casa, descansem um pouco! Eu os verei amanhã".

Charlie e eu nos encontramos, sorrindo de orelha a orelha enquanto dobrávamos a esquina. "Sua nova neta!"

Seus olhos brilharam, ele limpou sua garganta. "Uma menina, hein? Huh..." Ele a pegou de mim enquanto limpava sua garganta novamente. "É exatamente como segurar Bella pela primeira vez... ela está..."

"Ela está bem, Charlie. Ela está ótima. Você ficaria tão orgulhoso dela..."

"Eu estou filho. Todos os dias, minha menina me deixa orgulhoso. E essa Pequenina..."

Eu segurei uma risada. Mesmo o Grumpy estava usando o nosso nome para ela. "Eu tenho que levá-la para os testes – é normal – mas ela parece estar bem também. Nós demos a ela o nome de Nicole".

O canto do bigode Charlie contraiu. "Bem, Nicole, eu sou o Grumpy*****... pelo nome, não por natureza. Não mais, de qualquer maneira... bem, você pode perguntar para a sua irmã como o negócio é comigo. Ela me envolveu em torno do seu dedo".

_*****Aqui o trocadilho perdeu o sentido, porque ele fala "I'm Grumpy" e grumpy é uma gíria para avô e também significa rabugento._

"Tenho certeza que Juliet vai lhe ensinar tudo o que sabe." Eu concordei, na mesma posição que Charlie. Elas me possuíam. Todas elas. Ele foi para a área de recuperação para esperar por Bella, enquanto eu continuei com a minha filha.

Testes feitos, e tudo muito positivo, eu dei a Nicole uma lavagem suave antes de colocar a fralda nela pela primeira vez. "Vamos deixar você muito bonita para a mamãe. Aposto que ela está toda costurada e ansiosa para colocar os braços ao redor de você. Tenho que dizer uma coisa a você, Nicole... você tem a melhor mamãe do mundo." Eu a enrolei em um cobertor macio antes de pegá-la. "Mas você já sabe disso, não é? Você sabe o quanto nós te amamos? Você sabe que nós a amamos desde o início? Sua irmã mais velha também! Você vai amar Juliet. Ela será sua melhor amiga. Sempre." Eu a embalei perto da minha cabeça, inclinando minha cabeça para baixo para olhar para ela e inalando seu cheiro. "Menininha, eu estive esperando por você por tanto tempo. Eu sonhei com você. E eu prometo... eu juro para você... eu vou amá-la mais e mais a cada dia pelo resto da minha vida".

Ela fez grunhidos suaves enquanto seus olhos piscavam, ajustando-se às luzes brilhantes. Sorri quando ela bocejou e a balancei, rindo baixinho quando sua boca fechou em um 'O' com sua pequena língua visível. "Você está pronta para comer, Pequenina? Você parece que está chupando um pirulito." Tocando seu queixo, ela abriu sua boca. "Ohhhh, mamãe vai amar você. Você é natural." E quando ela fechou, ela voltou a parecer que estava chupando um pirulito. Por alguma razão, trouxe à tona uma enxurrada de emoções quando percebi ela já tinha suas próprias pequenas coisas... sua própria personalidade, seus próprios caprichos. Meu bebê não era apenas a criação de Bella e eu, nem era um substituto para o meu bebê que eu nunca tive, ou a criança que eu cuidei e perdi... ela era a sua própria pessoa e ela era... absolutamente perfeita.

Eu tive que sentar com ela por alguns minutos enquanto recuperava o controle das minhas emoções. "Bem, Pequena Lolly, devemos ver a mamãe. Você e eu teremos muitos momentos como este, eu prometo. Toda vez que você quiser conversar, eu estarei aqui. Se você precisar de um abraço, eu estarei aqui. Eu estarei aqui para você, para o que você precisar, sempre. Saiba disso agora, ok? Você e sua irmã e a mamãe, vocês são a minha vida... e eu amo tudo sobre cada uma de vocês. Papai ama você, Nicole - minha menininha especial com a boca de pirulito. Você é linda e perfeit minha vida. E você provavelmente ficará enjoada de ouvir isso, mas eu terei a certeza de que você saiba que eu te amo a cada dia que eu respiro..." Eu continuei sussurrando para ela por toda a nossa viagem de volta para a sala de recuperação, arrastando nosso carrinho junto.

Bella estava ansiosa, mas relativamente calma. Eu ainda lembrava de como ela ficou emocional depois de Juliet e estava preparando-me para Bella Insamente Hormonal. Depois que ela segurou nossa filha e ouviu como foram todos os seus testes, nós nos concentramos em tirá-la da recuperação e colocá-la em seu quarto. Uma vez instalada e Nicole estabelecida para sua primeira amamentação, eu confessei que esperava uma chicotada por mantê-la longe por tanto tempo.

Agarrando minha mão, Bella me puxou para mais perto da borda da cama. "Edward, você precisa saber que eu confio em você cegamente. Foi diferente com Juliet... ela era minha. Só minha. Eu era a única que tinha de mantê-la segura até que..." As lágrimas silenciosas começaram. "Até que você se apaixonou por nós. E nós, por você. Agora é diferente porque as nossas meninas têm dois pais e eu sei que não há ninguém com quem elas estarão mais seguras do que com o papai delas".

Trazendo sua mão aos meus lábios, eu a beijei e levei para o meu coração. "Você é tudo para mim, Bella. Estou tão grato por cada dia com você e..." Peguei uma mão dela e descansei em Nicole. "Nossas meninas. Estou tão orgulhoso de você. De todas vocês".

"Pare de me fazer chorar..."

"Você pare de _me_ fazer chorar!" Eu a provoquei e beijei sua mão novamente. Nicole tinha adormecido, então eu a peguei e fiz com que ela não tivesse uma bolha de gás antes de colocá-la em seu carrinho. Ela teria que passar o resto da noite no berçário... malditos procedimentos.

"Você deveria dormir um pouco. Juliet acordará em breve. Eu a quero aqui..."

Deitei ao lado de Bella após a enfermeira levar Nicole embora, deixando-a aconchegar-se em mim. "Eu mal posso esperar para ver a cara dela quando vir o bebê." Eu sorri. "Eu me pergunto o quão rápido eu posso ensiná-la a dizer 'Nicole'?"

"Oooh, sim. Isso será difícil para ela." Um largo sorriso espalhou pelo rosto de Bella. "Mas eu tenho completa fé em você e suas habilidades para ensinar qualquer coisas às nossas meninas".

Nós adormecemos juntos – Bella induzida por remédios e eu por exaustão – sonhando com dias que virão com a nossa família dos sonhos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Leili:<strong>

_Mais uma menina para o Edward morrer de amor *-* Pena que só tem mais 2 'extras', essa família é tão linda que se tivesse mais 30 capítulos eu não me importaria. Beijos e comentem xx_


	43. Cena extra 2 – Nosso Bebê

**Cena extra 2 – Nosso Bebê**

**Adendo de 'Days Like This'**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Acordei na manhã seguinte com a enfermeira verificando minha IV. Graças a Deus pela dose de morfina... eu me sentia grogue, mas, por outro lado, muito bem. Fabulosa, na verdade, quando olhei e vi meu marido perfeitamente smexy dormindo na cadeira perto da janela. Sua boca estava aberta enquanto ele roncava suavemente. Seu cabelo estava um desastre completo - pior do que cabelo de sexo - e ele estava lindo. Eu queria ir montar nele e sussurrar coisas maliciosas em seu ouvido, mordiscar seu queixo que agora estava coberto de barba por fazer de um dia. Como eu poderia me apaixonar mais profundamente por este homem a cada dia que passamos juntos? Agora, mais do que nunca, eu ansiava por sentir seus braços em volta de mim. Eu queria aqueles dedos longos e bem ensaiados trilhando sobre a minha pele. Seus lábios macios nos meus antes de ele gentilmente morder meu lábio inferior. Deus, eu amava quando ele fazia isso...

Eu não tinha prestado atenção às restrições de sexo depois de uma cesariana com Juliet. Não havia necessidade. E eu não tinha recebido uma atualização sobre isso - não que eu me lembrasse, de qualquer maneira. Quantas semanas antes que eu pudesse chegar nele de novo? Eu o queria em uma cadeira, exatamente assim. Seus quadris estavam muito na beirada para que ele pudesse deslizar o suficiente para apoiar sua cabeça no encosto da cadeira. Eu não estava dolorida. Não era como se eu tivesse sido esticada e cortada (ou pior, rasgada) e costurada... talvez eu pudesse ir para um pequeno passeio. Alguém saberia? Realmente?

Minhas bochechas ficaram quentes quando percebi que eu estava jogando essa fantasia fodidamente quente com meu marido smexy em minha mente enquanto sua colega de trabalho tirava a minha temperatura. "Quer ajuda para chegar ao banheiro?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa, para não perturbá-lo.

Eu assenti e aceitei a ajuda para levantar pela primeira vez. Tudo bem... não tão bem, afinal. O quarto meio que girou e eu fiquei presa com cãibras mesmo antes do primeiro passo. Sexo em uma cadeira não aconteceria tão cedo! Segurando meus gemidos, eu cerrei meu estômago enquanto a enfermeira empurrava minha IV junto comigo para que eu pudesse usar o banheiro.

Edward estava esperando com os olhos avermelhados, mas animado quando eu saí. "Está tudo bem? Você se sente bem?"

"Eu sinto como se um alien tivesse saído da minha barriga e ele está mastigando seu caminho para fora do meu intestino por dentro. Não! Eu não me sinto bem!" Eu atirei para ele e, em seguida, senti-me horrível no instante em que vi a preocupação e culpa em seus olhos. "Eu sinto muito. Eu não lido bem com a dor quando estou hormonal. Eu estou bem. Isso é normal, certo? Ser uma cadela resmungando?"

Carinhosamente, ele me ajudou a voltar para a cama. A desconfortável almofada de plástico apoiada na cama amassou ainda mais desconfortavelmente sob a minha bunda. Minha raiva ligou à auto-piedade e eu não conseguia conter os soluços ou lamentos. "É ruim o suficiente que a proteção que estou usando pareça uma fralda, eles têm que revestir uma para eu deitar também? Eles não podem apenas fazer um buraco através do colchão e me deixar sangrar dentro de um balde debaixo da cama?"

Edward sorriu para mim, hesitante. "Coloque o seu braço em volta de mim e levante a sua bunda. Eu colocarei um novo embaixo que não esteja todo amassado".

E, culpe os hormônios - uma comporta se abriu e eu estava chorando as desculpas por ser uma cadela e chorona e necessitada e gorda e inchada/fedida/nojenta pós-cirurgia - e ele apenas me abraçou o tempo todo. Seus braços eram fortes e de apoio em torno de mim. _Isto_ é o que eu havia perdido com o nascimento de Juliet. Eu relaxei com sua suavidade e, eventualmente, ele ajeitou a minha cama com a minha cooperação.

"Sinto muito, Edward." Eu disse suavemente enquanto ele mexia sobre tudo, tirando cada amassado do lençol que me incomodava. "Isso faz você se sentir desconfortável, não é mesmo? Não minta e diga-me que está tudo bem... eu sei que faz. Eu posso ver isso em seus olhos. Você odeia essa parte".

Ele riu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. "Eu odeio essa parte." Ele admitiu. "Mas eu amo você. Acho que é isso que você está vendo. Estou acostumado com as novas mamães e sua imprevisibilidade e eu sou muito capaz de passar por isso sem problemas, mas com você, é diferente. Eu me sinto inútil, Bella. Você está com dor e eu quero tirar isso. Bebês são fáceis para mim - eles choram e eu apenas os seguro até que eles se sintam satisfeitos e seguros, e se eu não conseguir lidar com as mães deles, bem, elas não são minha responsabilidade em primeiro lugar. Mas você é. Você é minha vida. Meu mundo inteiro. Eu odeio vê-lo com dor e saber que eu não posso fazer nada sobre isso".

"Você é Charlie." Eu ri. "Ele passou todo os cinco minutos comigo na recuperação antes de eu expulsá-lo. Ele ficou tãããão desconfortável. Eu não vou expulsá-lo, no entanto. Você me colocou aqui, você vai ficar." Eu puxei a frente da sua camisa e o puxei para um beijo.

"Bella..." Ele quebrou o nosso beijo e recuou. "Eu estarei aqui para você, sempre... mas agora... se você estiver bem..."

"Você quer ver Nicole." Eu sorri.

Ele sorriu amplamente. "Eu preciso ver como ela está. E Juliet – eu deveria ir para casa rapidamente para ver como ela está com nós dois fora. Isso estaria bem?"

Apertando-o tão firmemente quanto pude, eu trilhei beijos ao longo da sua mandíbula. "Escove os seus dentes primeiro, no entanto. Nicole é tão pequena e frágil, e ela não consegue segurar a respiração".

O nervosismo nos olhos de Edward foi substituído com diversão. "Mantendo isso real, hein, querida? Isso é o que eu amo sobre você." Dei um tapa na sua bunda quando ele se afastou de mim e agarrou nossa mochila de provisões. "Agora, agora, Sra. Cullen. Comporte-se e eu trarei de volta um pequeno anjo cor de rosa uma vez que eu terminar no banheiro".

Eu era uma bolha de excitação quando ele entrou com a nossa nova filha. Todas as minhas memórias de Juliet recém-nascida voltaram correndo, vendo o quanto Nicole era pequena nos braços dele. E o rosto dele... a adoração pura em seu rosto enquanto ele sorria para a nossa Pequenina era felicidade para mim. Isso fez todas as cãibras e dor lancinante valerem a pena por fazê-lo tão feliz.

"Oh! Traga-a aqui! Ela está bem? Estava tudo bem no bercário?"

"Ela está ótima! E linda." Ele estava radiante com orgulho. "E com fome! Ela estava chorando quando cheguei a ela, eles estavam prestes a alimentá-la. Eu disse a ela para esperar a mamãe".

"E ela ouviu." Eu sorri quando ele a colocou em meus braços.

"Ela é uma boa menina, é claro que ela ouviu".

"Oi, Nicole! Olá, minha doce menininha. Oh, olhe para a boca dela, Edward! Ela está pronta para mamar." Ela parecia um passarinho à espera de ser alimentado, sua pequena boca aberta e ela estava chupando sua própria língua. "Ela é linda, não é?"

Edward balançou uma perna sobre a cama ao meu lado quando passou um braço em torno de nós. "Como a mamãe, mas... você tem que ver uma coisa. Eu não sei o que aconteceu durante a noite, mas..." Ele puxou o cobertor para trás da cabeça dela para revelar a penugem macia que ela tinha como cabelo.

Meus olhos arregalaram. "Não era vermelho ontem! Era?"

"Não este vermelho!" Ele riu. "Sinto muito. Ele pode mudar mais. Talvez seja a luz".

"Você conseguiu o cabelo do papai, Nicole? Eu espero que você tenha os olhos dele também. Você será a menininha mais linda do mundo. Sim, você será! Nós daremos uma melhor olhada mais tarde. Com fome? Pronta para o café da manhã?" Eu estava pronta. Meus peitos estiveram doloridos desde que eu os vi entrando, mas agora eles eram dolorosos e duros.

Edward me ajudou a ajeitar um travesseiro para apoiar meu braço e a segurou enquanto eu deslizava um braço para fora da camisola de hospital. Eu nunca tinha pensado que eu seria uma mãe que se alegrava absolutamente amamentando seu bebê - tinha sido um começo tão difícil com Juliet, mas eu estava ansiosa por isso com Nicole. Eu tinha me tornado uma profissional, com a ajuda de Edward. Ele beijou minha cabeça quando nos aconchegamos juntos para a primeira alimentação real dela. Ainda não era leite de verdade, mas estava ansiosa para o que eu poderia oferecer. Ela estava tendo problemas de travamento com a dureza e sua pequena boca e eu fiquei frustrada. Edward foi para o banheiro quando eu comecei a chorar. Maricas.

"Aqui... tente isso." Ele tinha uma toalha em sua mão.

"Eu não acho que ela quer um banho, Edward. Eu sei que você é o especialista em bebês, mas eu sou a mãe dela e sei que ela quer comer." Eu me encolhi com minhas próprias palavras. Eu não poderia ser tão persistente em ser a única alimentadora - esta pequena maravilha tinha um pai também.

"Isto é para você. Para os seus peitos, na verdade." Ele sorriu quando mudou a camisola solta no meu outro ombro e colocou a toalha no meu peito. "Você está inchada. Isso vai ajudar. Eu simplesmente darei a você um cobertor para encobrir e uma camisola seca para depois..."

Eu agarrei sua mão quando ele ia se afastar. "Eu não sou tão tímida desta vez, Doutor. E Nicole deve se acostumar a ter o papai sentado conosco enquanto nós amamentamos. Volte para nós." A tolha quente foi muito boa no meu peito descoberto, mas meu marido era melhor. Logo, o familiar formigamento que havia me irritado completamente por meses quando nos conhecemos foi muito bem-vindo e eu fui acalmada o suficiente para amamentar meu bebê corretamente. Ela era uma natural, com certeza. "Ela tem a boca do papai também." Sussurrei para ele com um sorriso malicioso e ri quando ele corou. "Eu espero que ela core como você também".

"Oh, não! Não deseje isso para ela! Claro, é adorável para nós olharmos, mas ela vai me odiar por isso mais tarde. O cabelo é o suficiente. Espero que seja apenas da minha cor, e não uma bagunça completa. Ela vai me odiar, com certeza".

"Ela vai amar você." Eu disse com suave insistência. "Assim como suas outras garotas".

Um sorriso se espalhou pelo seu rosto. "Juliet... eu sinto falta da minha Luz do Sol".

Eu o enviei, assegurando-lhe que ambas ficaríamos bem. Claro, eu senti falta dele desesperadamente no segundo em que ele estava fora de vista, mas a nossa filha mexeu em meus braços e eu me perdi nela. "Eu te amo muito, Nicole. Você nunca acreditará o quanto até que você tenha o seu próprio bebezinho desta forma. E seu papai... oh meu Deus. Você é a menininha mais sortuda do mundo! Ele é simplesmente tão... bem, você verá!" Eu ri quando eu a segurei levantada até minha bochecha. "Papai tem grandes planos para você e sua irmã. Eu não posso esperar para vocês se conhecerem".

Vozes familiares me acordaram logo depois. Minha menininha perfeita tinha adormecido enquanto eu falava com ela e eu não tinha demorado muito tempo para segui-la. Estes eram alguns bons remédios. Sorri quando as vozes aumentaram mais perto e abri meus olhos.

"Oh, querida! Nós acordamos você, eu sinto muito!" Esme estava ao meu lado, Carlisle logo atrás dela, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Está tudo bem... eu só cochilei... remédios..." Expliquei em uma voz rouca. "Vocês conseguiram! Tão rápido... eu sinto muito por arruinarmos suas férias!"

Meus sogros caíram na gargalhada. "Nós passamos o tempo todo falando sobre esse momento, Bella. Nada foi arruinado." Carlisle me assegurou.

"Eu sinto muito por perdermos tudo isso. Como você está, querida? Você está com muita dor?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Remédios..."

"Coisa maravilhosa." Carlisle riu. "Se você precisar de algo, estamos aqui para ajudar. Como está a nossa pequena Nicole? Nós falamos com Edward antes de entramos no avião... Nicole, 2,53 quilos. Bom tamanho para um prematuro".

Eu sorri com a percepção de que ela estava acima do peso preocupante de prematuros... sem estadia prolongada! "Querem segurá-la? Esperem até vocês verem... ela tem o cabelo de Edward!"

Ambos franziram suas testas, mesmo enquanto sorriam. "Sentimos muito sobre isso. Ela pode deixar crescer, ficará lindo. É apenas o caminho até chegar lá que o torna difícil de domar." Esme a pegou primeiro enquanto eu ria do seu pedido de desculpas. Isso não era um desastre para mim. Eu amava a ideia de que ela teria os tons de vermelho do seu papai e, se fosse selvagem como o dele, que assim seja. Isso a tornava ainda mais a menina do seu papai.

"Onde está Edward?" Carlisle perguntou enquanto esperava a sua vez.

Eu observei Esme fazer barulho sobre a sua neta com um sorriso. "Ele está com Juliet. Tenho certeza que ela está bem - ela tinha uma casa cheia de babás, mas ele sentia falta dela".

Seus pais trocaram um sorriso orgulhoso com o outro. "É claro que ele sentiria. Você deve estar sentindo falta dela terrivelmente também. É uma luta com o segundo filho, porque você deu todo o seu coração para o primeiro. Isso não muda. Eu juro que cresce outro apenas para acomodar a mesma quantidade exata de amor pelo próximo. Ele não é compartilhado, é expandido".

Caramba! Esme me fez chorar. Essa foi a maneira perfeita para descrever como eu me sentia quando a minha família expandiu. Eu era uma bagunça sentimental quando meus próximos visitantes chegaram - Alice, minha salvadora da primeira vez com esta experiência, e meu pai, um novato muito bem-vindo.

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

Eu estava correndo na adrenalina pura com apenas uma soneca durante a noite e nem mesmo um café em mim ainda. Isso não importava, no entanto - Bella estava se recuperando, Nicole era perfeita e eu conseguiria dar o meu amor a Juliet a qualquer momento. Estacionei na rua, já que minha garagem e calçada estavam cheias de carros de babás. "Eu sou um bastardo sortudo", murmurei para mim quando corri para a porta da frente, pronto para amar a minha Luz do Sol.

"Papaa!" Juliet gritou no momento em que ela me viu. Ela veio correndo para mim, seus cachos suaves saltando.

Inclinei-me para pegá-la. "Bom dia, Luz do Sol! Como está a minha menina? Dê-me um pouco de amor." Ela beijou minha bochecha, como era a nossa rotina, e depois riu quando eu esfreguei meu nariz contra o dela. "Papai está arranhando?" Ela esfregou na minha barba e assentiu com um sorriso. "Você está toda completamente limpa e deslumbrante! Como você faz isso?"

"Banhela, papai!" Ela riu.

"Ah! Claro, na banheira. Preciso da banheira também, eu acho. Você teve uma boa noite de sono? Sonhos engraçados? Sonhos loucos? Sonhos que fizeram você rir?" Juliet tinha o hábito de rir em seu sono. Eu amava ouvir sua risada a qualquer momento, mas quando ela ria em seu sono, isso me dizia que ela era uma menininha muito feliz. Eu a levei para o pátio de onde ela correu para me cumprimentar. Charlie, Alice e Jasper estavam lá e me inundaram com perguntas e abraços de congratulações.

"E como você está, filho?" Charlie perguntou depois que eu forneci todos os detalhes do bem-estar de Bella e Nicole.

"Estou precisando desesperadamente de um café e um banho." Eu suspirei. "Eu não quero deixar Bella sozinha por muito tempo. Ela tem uma falsa sensação de segurança porque ela ainda está sendo alimentada com uma dose de morfina. Uma vez fora da IV, sua dor vai piorar".

"Posso ir?" Alice perguntou animadamente. "É tarde o suficiente?"

Concordei com um sorriso agradecido. "Isso seria ótimo. Vamos fazer turnos para que ela não fique sobrecarregada com todos lá ao mesmo tempo. E assim Jazz não é deixado sozinho." Joguei a provocação e ele a levou com seu sorriso habitual.

"Minha contribuição para este importante evento é o cuidado em casa. Cuidando dos negócios como um sistema de apoio Cullen. É café que você quer? Eu sou o seu homem".

"Homem!" Juliet cantou, repetindo-o. Ela amava Jasper.

"É isso mesmo, eu sou seu homem! Apenas não com o penico, certo?" Ambos seguraram seus narizes e riram juntos. "Houve um pequeno incidente esta manhã... Alice teve que lidar com isso. Fraldas não são a minha coisa e eu sou péssimo no treinamento de penico, aparentemente".

"Ele é bom no reabastecimento dela, no entanto." Charlie brincou, batendo nas costas dele. "Ela esteve comendo tudo o que ele oferece".

Nossa equipe de suporte estava fazendo um trabalho fantástico. Jasper deu um pouco mais de pedaços na minha filha super-ativa, enquanto eu comia os ovos que ele havia feito para mim e tive a minha segunda xícara de café. Ela estava feliz por ficar com ele enquanto eu fui tomar um banho. Eu usei o banheiro principal, em vez do meu próprio, já que Rose e Emmett ainda estavam dormindo no nosso quarto. "Durmam enquanto vocês podem!" Eu murmurei com um sorriso quando os deixei. Eles não tinham sequer se mexido quando entrei para pegar algumas roupas frescas.

"Ok, Luz do Sol, pronta para ir ver a mamãe e o bebê?" Ela estava sentada no chão com Jasper derrubando suas estruturas de bloco com alegria.

Ela sorriu largamente e estendeu os braços para mim, enquanto os blocos em sua mão caíam no chão. Com segundos pensamentos, ela franziu a testa e se virou para Jasper.

"Eu ficarei bem, querida. Você vai ver a mamãe e Nicole. Nós podemos brincar mais tarde!"

Ciente de que ele não estava ferido por ela deixá-lo sozinho com o projeto deles, ela deu-lhe um beijo e, em seguida, estendeu os braços de volta para mim. "Ok, vamos colocar a sua fralda".

"NÃO, papai!" Seu rosto se transformou em uma carranca firme. Eu suprimi a risada que estava presa na minha garganta. Ela parecia tanto com Bella quando era desafiadora, mas isso raramente era dirigido a mim. Nesta fase, era simplesmente adorável.

"Não?" Eu respondi baixinho. "Você acabou de dizer não para mim?"

"Eu sou uma menina GANDE!" Seus braços cruzados sobre o peito. Ela tinha certeza de si mesma. Jasper enterrou a cabeça enquanto seu corpo tremia de tanto rir.

"Você é uma menina grande, Luz do Sol. Eu sei disso. Isto é apenas no caso de... lembra-se do outro dia, quando fomos para a loja?" O treinamento de penico ainda estava nos estágios iniciais e ela estava indo muito bem, mas a última vez que eu a levei, ela jurou que não tinha que ir e não fomos sequer até o final da rua e nós tivemos que virar e vir para casa por calças secas. Eu não sabia o que era mais desafiador - o treinamento do penico, ou lidar com uma mini-Bella. E agora eu tinha duas mini-Bellas, dupla diversão.

Juliet enfiou a cabeça debaixo do meu queixo e segurou a minha camisa no elevador quando um colega falou com ela. Ela sempre assumia esta posição quando não tinha certeza de uma situação. Ela espiou em volta do meu ombro para soprar um beijo quando saímos. Pequena paqueradora! Nós paramos no berçário para deixar Juliet dar uma olhada para os bebês através do vidro - ela soprou beijos para eles também, mas assim que a enfermeira acenou para ela, ela bancou o gambá embaixo do meu queixo novamente. "Ok, Luz do Sol, hora de ver a mamãe, ela está sentindo falta de você como uma louca!"

Nós entramos para um quarto cheio de pessoas - Alice, Charlie, minha mãe e meu pai e uma enfermeira estavam todos lá com Bella. Eu duvidava que Nicole tivesse sido colocada no berço desde que eu saí. Charlie era o atual detentor do bebê. Meus pais nos deram abraços rápidos, mas eles sabiam que Bella estava ansiosa pela sua primeira menininha, então eles contiveram sua emoção e deixaram-me levá-la para a cama.

Juliet tinha um olhar preocupado em seu rosto e lembrei-me que sua mãe estava em trabalho de parto quando ela a viu pela última vez. Uma menininha tão sensível se lembraria da sua mamãe não se sentindo bem. "Mamãe está melhor agora, Luz do Sol. Vá dar-lhe beijos e depois você pode conhecer Nicole." Eu a coloquei ao lado de Bella para que ela não pressionasse em seu local da incisão e elas se abraçaram e beijaram e riram até que Bella chorou. Novamente. Oh, rapaz...

"Eu acho que é hora de conhecer o seu novo bebê." Charlie sugeriu e levantou para trazê-la até nós.

Julieta sorriu com todos os dentes em exibição. "Bebê!" Ela beijou a barriga de Bella.

Uh-oh. "Juliet... Luz do Sol... este é o Nosso Bebê. O nome dela é Nicole. Ela é sua nova irmã. Ela não é bonita?"

Ela examinou o bebê em meus braços, olhou para Bella, depois para mim, depois de volta para Bella e balançou a cabeça. "Bebê!" Ela estava apontando para a barriga de Bella novamente.

"Não, querida, o bebê está fora da minha barriga. Ela está aqui agora para todos nós vermos! Temos que levá-la para casa e brincar com ela..."

Juliet não estava escutando. Ela estava olhando para a barriga achatada da sua mãe. Sua mão se estendeu para acariciá-la, como ela esteve fazendo por meses e, em seguida, uma lágrima rolou pela sua bochecha. "Bebê da mama!" E então ela entrou no choro em modo silencioso. Ah, não...

"Juliet, querida, está tudo bem!" Bella a embalou, barriga dolorida que se dane. "Está tudo bem, Luz do Sol. Nosso Bebê está aqui, isso é tudo. Vê? Grumpy tem o Nosso Bebê bem aqui. Ah, agora o papai tem o Nosso Bebê, veja".

Julieta balançou a cabeça. "Não. NÃO! Eu quero o NOSSO Bebê!"

Bella se encolheu quando Juliet saltou sobre ela. "Tudo bem. Grumpy, você pode pegar Nicole de volta por um segundo? Juliet e eu estamos indo para uma pequena conversa." Esta não era a reação que eu esperava. Eu estava completamente despreparado para ela ficar traumatizada.

Eu a levei para o corredor e consegui fazê-la parar de chorar. "Oh, Luz do Sol, eu sei que é difícil de entender. Eu não achei que faríamos a conversa de 'de onde vêm os bebês' por algum tempo, mas, aqui está o básico... Nosso Bebê, Nicole, cresceu dentro da barriga da mamãe até ela estar pronta para sair. Você cresceu lá também! Foi quando eu conheci você, depois que você saiu da mamãe. Você era pequena e nova, assim como Nicole. Você era realmente menor do que Nicole. Você queria tanto sair da barriga da mamãe, que você saiu mais cedo do que o esperado. Assim como sua irmã." Eu plantei um beijo na bochecha de Juliet. Ela estava ouvindo agora. Realmente ouvindo.

"Você fez um ótimo trabalho, você e a mamãe, cuidando da barriga da mamãe por dentro que ela queria sair e ver quem era sua maravilhosa irmã mais velha, que falava com ela e dava-lhe beijos e esfregava suas costas. Isso é o que você estava fazendo, Luz do Sol... o tempo todo que você estava falando com a barriga da mamãe, você estava realmente falando com sua irmãzinha - Nosso Bebê. Ela tem um nome agora que podemos vê-la, e é Nicole. Nicole é Nosso Bebê, Luz do Sol. Ela é nossa para sempre".

Ela me olhou intensamente, ainda fazendo beicinho. "Bebê da mama?" Ela perguntou com uma fungada.

Eu concordei e sufoquei um soluço meu. "Nicole é o bebê da mama. Assim como você. Só que menor. Você quer ir vê-la agora?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio. Minha mini-Bella.

Bella tinha Nicole quando voltamos e Alice se mudou da cadeira ao lado dela para que eu pudesse sentar com Juliet. "Vê o Nosso Bebê?" Eu sussurrei. "Você pode falar com ela tudo o que você quer agora e você não tem que ir através da barriga da mamãe. Diga 'oi, Nicole!'".

"Oi, bebê." A voz de Juliet era suave enquanto ela olhava para o pacote nos braços da sua mãe. Todo mundo observava em silêncio. "Oi." Ela disse novamente, com um pouco mais de confiança. "Oi!" Ela franziu o cenho quando Nicole apenas ficou lá. Bella estava rindo.

"Ela não pode falar ainda, querida. Esse é o seu trabalho, ensinar a ela. Mas vai demorar um pouco ainda." Eu acariciei seus cachos e a abracei. "Não significa que ela não pode ouvi-la, porém. Fale baixinho... ela sabe que você é a irmã dela".

"Oi, bebê." Ela sussurrou. "Essa é a mama. E papa. Diz papa, bebê. Paaa... paaa".

Transformei-me em uma maldita poça de gosma completa, na frente de todos, sem abandono, e minha Luz do Sol acariciou minha cabeça quando eu a enterrei em meus braços ao lado de todas as minhas garotas. Bella Hormonal tinha um rival em Edward Descolado. "Tudo bem, papa." Juliet sussurrou para mim. "Esse é o Nosso Bebê".

"Você é meu bebê também, Luz do Sol." Eu jurei a ela. "Sempre".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Levanta a mão quem é uma maldita poça de gosma completa depois dessa Juliet muito fofa consolando o Edward, gente, quero uma filha dessas pra mim, de preferência com um pai como Edward... _

_O próximo realmente é o último... *chora*_

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	44. Cena extra 3 – Dias de Papai

**Cena extra 3 – Dias de Papai**

**Adendo de 'Days Like This'**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Edward POV ~**_

Tanto quanto eu amo meu trabalho, alguns dias são simplesmente brutais. Este foi um deles. Toda sexta-feira eu ficava sozinho em meu consultório compartilhado, o que significava que eu estava pulando de uma sala de exames para a outra o dia inteiro. Bella tinha o hábito de me trazer o almoço às sextas-feiras, mas eu trabalhei durante o almoço desta vez, já que ela viajaria esta noite para um trabalho de dois dias. Eu não acho que tive mais do que cinco minutos para mim mesmo durante todo o dia, e mesmo nesse tempo, eu estava lidando com a papelada. Houve uma corrida de pacientes com gripe - sempre divertido – diversas imunizações para crianças que não cooperam muito, e o laboratório estava tendo problemas técnicos. Nenhum dos testes que eu precisava estava de volta até o fim do dia. Bella estava nervosa o suficiente em nos deixar para sua sessão de fotos de casamento no fim de semana – eu ficando detido no trabalho não era uma coisa boa.

Minhas três garotas correram para mim à porta quando eu finalmente cheguei em casa, mas, em vez de ficar oprimido, todo o estresse foi drenado de mim. Isso era pelo que eu vivia.

Eu prontamente beijei todas as três beldades depois de tirar meus sapatos. Peguei Juliet para os seus abraços enquanto Bella me dava o resumo sobre a agenda de todos. De novo. Não era necessário, é claro. Eu tive minhas anotações de Post-It detalhando tudo que eu precisava saber sobre as refeições das meninas e os horários de sono, assim como o itinerário de Bella. Eu escutei, de qualquer maneira, balançando a cabeça quando necessário. Quando ela terminou, nós trocamos as meninas para que ela pudesse dizer adeus a Juliet.

Minhas duas meninas e eu dissemos adeus enquanto Bella saía da garagem, dirigindo para o casamento em San Diego. Ela estaria no jantar de família e ficaria para as sessões de foto matinais com a noiva antes da cerimônia. Sim, eu amava meu trabalho. E, sim, eu amava a minha família. Mas eu adorava os Dias de Papai mais do que qualquer coisa. Passar um tempo especial com apenas as minhas menininhas era algo que eu ansiava. Desta vez, eu ficaria uma noite! Eu estava me sentindo francamente tonto sobre isso.

Bella já havia alimentado as meninas, mas elas sentaram comigo enquanto eu comia - Juliet em uma cadeirinha alta ao meu lado com um pouco de sorvete e fatias de pêssego, e Nicole no meu colo, dedos esmagando meu arroz e ervilhas.

"Você está alimentando o papai, Pequena Lolly?" Eu fiz um show de chupar seus dedos quando ela os levantou para mostrar-me a sua bagunça. Sua boca de pirulito foi esticada em um grande sorriso gengival. Ela estava babando muito ultimamente. Sua dentição começaria em breve.

Empurrei meu prato fora do alcance quando ela descobriu que era mais divertido jogar o arroz do que me alimentar. "Você está ficando um pouco empolgada demais para o meu gosto. E sua irmã tem arroz no cabelo. Isso é legal?"

Juliet riu quando eu puxei um pedaço para mostrar a ela. "Nada de ervilhas, Nicololly!" O nome Lolly tinha ficado, não só por causa do seu hábito de chupar sua boca em um pequeno 'O', mas Juliet tinha lutado em dizer Nicole. Ela podia lidar com Lolly, mas ela era teimosa e queria dominar 'Nicole'. Isso saiu em uma mistura de ambos os nomes*****. Eu amei isso!

_*Eles dizem que Nicole faz com a boquinha como se estivesse chupando pirulito, que em inglês é "lollipop", então Juliet tentou falar o nome da irmã e acabou saindo uma junção das duas coisas, "Nicololly"._

"Juliet não gosta de ervilhas, Nicole. O que você acha? Elas são gostosas? Ou elas ficam melhor no cabelo dela?"

Ambas as mãos dela voaram para o seu cabelo para verificar ervilhas, e eu explodi em risadas. Ela estava franzindo a testa para sua irmãzinha, e eu tinha que admitir, ela tinha o olhar mortal da sua mãe. Nicole simplesmente riu e bateu as mãos na mesa animadamente.

"Você está segura, Luz do Sol. Nada de ervilhas".

Lavei as mãos de Nicole na pia. Juliet então se ocupou dela enquanto eu limpava a mesa e tentava varrer o arroz pegajoso. Eu desisti disso, optando por deixá-lo secar e cuidar dele mais tarde. Ele desapareceria até o momento em que Bella chegasse em casa - ela nunca saberia.

Sentei no chão para brincar com elas por um tempo antes da hora do banho. O jogo favorito delas ultimamente era construir e destruir. Juliet tinha uma extensa coleção de blocos de construção, e ela construia torres enquanto Nicole as derrubava. Ela usava as mãos e pés nisso - embora, em sua maioria, pés. Ela era de fato uma pequena chutadora. Juliet era uma irmã mais velha muito mais amável do que Rosalie era. Se eu tivesse propositadamente destruído algo que Rose tinha construído, eu não estaria vivo para falar sobre isso. Juliet lidava com isso com graça. Foi ideia dela transformar isso em um jogo. Eu gostei da sua atitude - derrubar minha construção, claro, mas não se atreva a colocar ervilhas no meu cabelo!

Prometi a ela um banho extra-longo por brincar tão amavelmente. Ela era uma fã muito maior de água do que Nicole era, com certeza. Ela tinha um conjunto de banho da Arca de Noé com o qual ela alegremente brincava por tanto tempo quanto nós permitíamos, então eu usei isso como minha oportunidade de dobrar as roupas. Esvaziei a secadora enquanto a água corria, trazendo a cesta cheia para o banheiro com a gente. Nicole alegremente mastigava um brinquedo em sua cadeira no chão, Juliet espirrava água com os seus brinquedos e eu me sentei no vaso sanitário – dobrando e empilhando em outra cesta como um profissional. Eu sabia que precisaria de algumas toalhas para enxugar o chão, então eu tinha uma pilha completa pronta no balcão. Ela sorriu para mim maliciosamente quando terminei a minha tarefa.

"Sem derramar, papai!"

"Oh! Meu Deus! Você foi muito bem, Luz do Sol! Precisamos lavar o seu cabelo para que esteja todo bonito para amanhã. Nós não queremos nenhum arroz crescendo aí, não é?"

Olhando para mim com a expressão mais séria, ela balançou a cabeça. "Sem arroz, Nicololly!"

Eu estava tentando acalmá-la e tranquilizá-la de que o arroz não cresceria em seu cabelo quando o telefone tocou. Bella tinha prometido ligar quando chegasse em San Diego. Eu o trouxe para o banheiro conosco, conversando enquanto estabelecia Nicole em sua cadeira para que eu pudesse conseguir alguma lavagem de cabelo. Eu tinha o telefone embalado entre a minha orelha e o ombro enquanto esfregava suavemente. Eu retransmiti os detalhes da nossa noite até agora. Bella já estava sentindo saudades de casa.

"Não é como aquela primeira vez em que eu deixei Juliet, mas ainda é ruim." Ela me informou. "Eu tive que parar um pouco antes da cidade. Meus peitos decidiram que sentiam falta da Pequena Lolly".

Eu ri suavemente. "Você entreteve todos os motoristas na estrada com um show gratuito? Desejo que eu pudesse ter tanta sorte." Blocos de construção estavam bem, mas os peitos de Bella eram provavelmente o meu brinquedo favorito.

"Eu posso cancelar... voltar para casa e você pode ter sorte".

"Ugh! Não me provoque! Além disso, você quer fazer isso, Bella. Você ama o seu trabalho. Você ficará mais feliz uma vez que entrar nisso. Você nem vai perceber que é um trabalho fora da cidade".

"Ah, eu vou perceber quando você não estiver roncando ao meu lado esta noite".

"Ligue de volta e eu roncarei para você." Eu provoquei. Eu o faria, no entanto. Eu faria qualquer coisa por Bella.

"Mm-hmm. Certo. Eu aposto que você terá duas outras garotas na cama com você..." Sua risada suave aqueceu meu coração.

"Você me conhece tão bem. Tenho uma morena e uma ruiva aqui já esperando".

"Aposto que elas são lindas também".

"Maravilhosas. Agora, vá fazer a sua coisa e não se preocupe conosco. Sentiremos sua falta, mas vá ter algum divertimento, baby. Vá trabalhar!" Eu terminei de enxaguar a cabeça de Juliet e a incentivei a dizer isso comigo antes de dizermos nossos 'eu te amo'.

"Vá trabalho, Mummah!"

O beicinho apareceu quando eu disse a Juliet que era hora de ela sair da banheira. Sempre foi a minha ruína, mas ela estava ficando enrugada, então eu a arrastei para fora, de qualquer maneira. "Seus dedos dos pés parecem com pequenas uvas passas, Juliet! Talvez eu tenha que comê-los!" O beicinho foi substituído com risadinhas quando eu os mordisquei, e então ela me ajudou a deixar Nicole pronta para o seu banho.

"Isso é para o que nós precisaremos das toalhas!" Eu anunciei enquanto segurava uma Nicole nua sobre a sua banheira de bebê. Apesar da banheira menor ser colocada dentro da banheira regular e conter apenas alguns centímetros de água, ela sempre conseguia ensopar eu e o chão. Seus pés nunca paravam!

Juliet assentiu e colocou uma toalha sobre si mesma para não molhar o seu pijama. Garota esperta.

Normalmente, Nicole acordava por volta das cinco da manhã, quando eu estaria me arrumando para trabalhar. Ela normalmente voltava a dormir por algumas horas após uma refeição. Eu as tinha encurralado em minha cama, então, quando ela acordou, eu a levei para a sala de estar para que não acordássemos Juliet. O que serviu para ela. Ela decidiu não voltar a dormir por mim. Tomar banho seria difícil.

Eu contemplei ligar para a minha irmã para pedir a ela e Emmett para virem mais cedo. Todos os sábados, nós levamos Juliet para uma creche e eu não queria que ela perdesse isso. Hoje eles fariam uma pequena apresentação para os pais. Rosalie queria assistir, e Bella queria tudo gravado, então eles trariam seu bebê e se juntariam a mim e minhas meninas para o dia. Eu decidi contra acordá-los. Se o seu filho, Masen, estivesse dormindo, mais poder para eles. Nicole certamente ficaria irritadiça no meio da manhã depois de perder o sono. Nós não precisávamos de dois bebês inquietos conosco.

O café da manhã foi um desastre. Juliet queria ovos, e se pudéssemos levá-la a comer qualquer coisa que não fosse arroz, almôndegas e cereais frios, nós fazíamos o que era necessário. Se a minha Luz do Sol queria ovos, ela teria ovos. Enfiei pedacinhos de espinafre e presunto em uma mistura de queijo de soja para omeletes. Enquanto isso, Nicole decidiu que queria comida também. Bella estava nessa porcaria feita em casa, comprando produtos orgânicos da Whole Foods para fazer sua própria comida para bebê. Eu a amava pelo esforço, mas, sério, era muito diferente doos alimentos enlatados? Os frascos que eram claramente identificados? Bella tinha um sistema para os pequenos recipientes de comida na geladeira, eu sabia disso. Eu até tinha escrito suas instruções. Onde estava o post-it?

"Deveria estar na geladeira! É onde uma nota referente à alimentação deve ir." Eu resmunguei enquanto fui dar uma olhada no meu centro de notas. Bella insistiu que eu usasse o quadro de avisos ao lado da porta da garagem para todas as minhas notas, cansada de vê-las espalhadas pela casa. Parecia uma pequena concessão. Em momentos como este, é realmente horrível. Tinha que ter 50, ou mais, notas fixadas à placa. Bufando em silenciosa frustração, eu comecei a derramar sobre elas.

Nicole gritou da sua cadeira alta. Juliet tinha a TV ligada. Alta. _Bebê Einstein: Netuno Descobre Água_, pelo som disso. Eu poderia tocar a rendição de Handel no piano muito mais silenciosa do que ela tinha explodindo da TV. Normalmente ia acalmando. Hoje, eu queria puxar meu cabelo. "Luz do Sol, você poderia abaixar o volume, por favor?"

Nenhuma resposta. Nicole gritou da cozinha. "Estou indo, Lolly! Só um segundo! Papai está procurando uma coisa... Juliet! Você pode, por favor, desligar isso e falar com Nicole por um minuto?" Minha voz se levantou, tinha que estar em ordem para ser ouvida sobre os sons estridentes na minha casa no momento.

Nicole gritou novamente. Handel se calou. E Juliet berrou. "Paaaaapaaaaai!"

Deixei todas as notas e corri para uma cozinha ondulando fumaça. "Queeeee-rida!" Peguei uma luva de forno para retirar a panela cheia de fumaça do fogão e a joguei na pia enquanto escancarava as janelas. O detector de fumaça disparou.

Claro.

Nicole gemeu e Juliet assumiu a gritaria. Então o telefone tocou.

"Merda!" Eu virei bruscamente para as minhas meninas. "Desculpem, meninas. Papai está irritado. Vocês não ouviram isso." Peguei o telefone e corri para abrir as portas do pátio para deixar sair um pouco mais da fumaça. Era da empresa de monitoramento de alarme.

_Claro._

"Sim, sim... tudo bem por aqui! Estou apenas cozinhando. Minha esposa está fora. Estou fazendo o café da manhã. Meu bebê está chorando. A TV está ligada. É um desastre." Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Não, eu não preciso do corpo de bombeiros. Obrigado. Preciso de um drive-thru. Claramente. Eu não sou normalmente tão inútil. Faço uma omelete ótima, honestamente. É só que, o bebê acordou muito cedo, e Bebê Einstein pode ser tãããão... ugh. Eu apenas não estou no humor para isso. E minha filha queria ovos... o que eu posso fazer-" Eu percebi que a pessoa do outro lado estava tentando chamar a minha atenção e parei de divagar.

"Senha? Uh... sim. Só um segundo..." Corri de volta para as minhas notas. Não, eu não a teria postada. _Pense, pense!_ Juliet começou a puxar meu shorts. "Só um segundo, Luz do Sol. Papai está tentando lembrar a senha. Eu sei. Tenho uma memória horrível. Pergunte a minha esposa".

"Ovos, papai!"

"Quando eu terminar aqui, Juliet. Nós faremos mais ovos. Por que não consigo lembrar disso? Oh Deus!"

"Papaa! OVOS!"

"Ovos, eu sei! Em um-" Dei um tapa na minha testa e peguei Juliet com um enorme sorriso. "Ovos! A senha... é 'ovos mexidos'! Minha filha de dois anos de idade tem uma memória melhor do que eu." Eu ri, envergonhado. "Eu realmente sinto muito por tê-lo incomodado com isso. Ficarei mais atento".

Desligando a chamada, eu sufoquei Juliet com beijos. "Você, minha Luz do Sol, é uma salva-vidas! Espertinha!" Ela remexeu nos meus braços quando a minha barba por fazer arranhou sua pele macia.

Como acontece, ela também sabia o que Nicole deveria ter de café da manhã, e como encontrar na geladeira cuidadosamente empilhada de Bella. Ela ficou feliz em esperar cinco minutos até que eu pudesse alimentar Nicole com uma mistura de cereais e frutas antes de tentar outra omelete. No momento em que estava pronto, Juliet decidiu que queria Cheerios, em vez disso.

Quando dei a ela um olhar de irritação, ela mordeu seu lábio e fez uma careta para mim. Mini Bella sentou-se à mesa. Eu sabia que, uma vez que Bella tinha sua mente estabelecida em um alimento, não havia como mudar isso. Juliet não era diferente. Derramei uma tigela de Cheerios e coloquei em frente a ela, pegando a omelete para mim. Eu ansiava por queijo de verdade novamente - não essa porcaria de soja. Ele não derretia adequadamente. Tinha gosto de... nada. Nicole bateu as mãos na sua bandeja, pronta para mais alimentos. Uma colher para ela, uma garfada de omelete de porcaria de queijo falso para mim. Ela estava indo para a cidade em seu café da manhã em purê, eu me perguntei se eu deveria abrir um outro recipiente. Raspando o fundo, sua boca ainda estava abrindo largamente para mais, então eu peguei um outro na geladeira. Realmente importava qual era o mingau?

Ela agarrou meu omelete enquanto eu estava de pé. Estava mais perto de ovos mexidos com pedaços de espinafre e merda branca nele quando olhei para o meu prato. O Cheerios de Juliet estava parecendo melhor a cada segundo. Abri a tampa do novo recipiente, e assim me ajude, eu não sei como ou por que, mas abriu para os lados. O conteúdo voou para fora e por cima da mesa. Alguns caíram no Cheerios. O resto, no cabelo de Juliet.

"Pappaaaaaa!" Ela lamentou. "Ervilhas!"

Isso foi quando a campainha tocou. _Porra!_

Peguei um pano de prato e limpei o que eu poderia de Juliet. Ela estava mortificada e fazendo o choro silencioso. Eu a peguei em um braço e desalojei a bandeja de Nicole com uma das mãos para soltá-la. Corri com uma menina em cada braço para a porta.

"Bom diii-a." Emmett estava parado do lado de fora com Masen e um grande sorriso. Seus olhos caíram enquanto sua sobrancelha levantava. "Sempre atende a porta desse jeito?"

Sim, eu ainda estava em minha boxer. Obrigado fodidamente que era Emmett na porta, não um vendedor de assinatura aleatória, ou alguém precisando dos meus serviços. "Nós... estamos tendo problemas esta manhã. Eu nem sequer fiz xixi... DESCULPE! Você não ouviu isso!"

"Isso é fumaça?" O nariz de Emmett enrugou quando ele entrou.

"Cale-se, Em. Sério. Você não quer saber pelo que eu já passei esta manhã. Onde está Rosalie?"

"Uh... sobre isso. Rosie comeu alguns frutos do mar ruins. Ela está enjoada como um cão, cara".

"Ela não virá?" Pânico começou a surgir em mim.

Emmett imitou um vômito violento. "Cara. É desagradável".

"Por-ta." Abaixei a cabeça em derrota. Eu não podia sequer soltar um bom 'porra' quando eu precisava.

"Você não ouviu isso." Emmett brincou enquanto fazia cócegas no queixo de Juliet e dava um beijo na cabeça de Nicole. "Eca! O que é isso em seu cabelo, Juliet? Você passou a meleca do cabelo do papai?"

"Ha-ha, filho da – mãe, Em. Eu disse a você que nós estamos tendo uma manhã ruim. Terei que dar outro banho nela. Você pode olhar Nicole para mim?" Percebendo que eu estava sendo um péssimo tio, parei para dar alguma atenção ao meu sobrinho. "Ei, Masen! Como está a minha pequena Estrela? Tem sorrisos para mim?" Masen tinha ganhado o apelido de Estrela porque, com a idade de duas semanas, ele começou a assobiar em seu sono. Ele poderia fazer um show inteiro. Nós havíamos passado horas o observando e tentando escolher nomes de músicas para sua música nasal. Ele sorriu para mim. Ele parecia tanto Em quando sorria. Ele tinha a personalidade dele, pelo jeito também. Deus ajude a minha irmã.

Depois de limpar as ervilhas do cabelo de Juliet e as marcas de lágrimas das suas bochechas, eu a deixei escolher sua roupa para o dia. Um vestido de verão. Em janeiro. Tivemos uma pequena batalha sobre isso e cedi, com Juliet concordando em vestir um casaco 'como a tia Alice' e aceitando a minha insistência de meias. Ela ficou fofa.

Eu então tive o banho mais rápido do mundo. Não é que eu não confiasse em Emmett - ele estava provando ser um pai muito melhor do que eu jamais pensei que ele seria. Mas, três bebês era muito para lidar. Eu não queria que ele se queimasse antes mesmo de sairmos de casa. Minha Luz do Sol teria que me aceitar com a barba por fazer. Simplesmente não havia tempo.

Nós fomos no meu carro. "É um Volvo, cara. Era para abrigar uma carga enorme de crianças." Nenhuma outra razão por que eu mantive o carro que eu detestava. Eu ainda sentia falta do meu velho Fox, mas eu faria a coisa do Volvo pelas minhas garotas. Se isso não provava a minha devoção a elas, eu não sei o que provaria.

Quando chegamos à escola que sediava a creche, Emmett conseguiu surpreender e divertir-me. Ele estava à minha frente, tendo apenas um bebê para remover do banco do carro. Eu tirei Juliet primeiro e, em seguida, passei a trabalhar em Nicole. Quando fechei a porta, olhei para Em no lado oposto.

"Cara. Isso é...?" Eu girei meu dedo ao redor, apontando para ele.

"É uma bolsa de bebê, Edward." Ele respondeu com toda a seriedade. "Eu posso ficar de mãos livres! É incrível!"

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha sarcástica para ele. "Eu estou ciente do que ela é, McCarty. O que perturba a minha mente é vê-lo na engenhoca sobre a qual você tomou muito trabalho para zombar de mim. Durante meses. Toca algum sino?"

Suas bochechas avermelharam enquanto seu sorriso cresceu. "Sim, bem... eu não sabia... Além disso, Rosie me faz usá-lo. Ela tem medo que eu vou me distrair e deixar Masen cair".

"Uh-huh." Eu dei um tapa nas costas dele quando começamos a andar para o outro lado do estacionamento. Eu estava sem a bolsa. Nicole estava em meus braços e Juliet segurava as nossas mãos enquanto pulava ao longo entre nós. "A propósito, o que é essa coisa que você colocou na cabeça de Nicole?"

"É uma tiara, Edward. A pobre criança herdou o seu cabelo! Juliet está tão bonita, eu pensei que nós poderíamos enfeitar Nicole também." Ele deu de ombros como se arrumar o cabelo de menininhas fosse qualquer ocorrência diária para ele.

"Eu não coloco coisas estúpidas na cabeça do seu filho." Eu retruquei.

"Isso não é estúpido. É bonito".

"É estúpido. Deixa o cabelo dela bufante em torno dele. E a cor é errada".

Emmett usou a mão livre para extrair seu telefone, tirando uma foto.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu vou perguntar a Alice o que ela acha!"

Eu resmunguei enquanto esperávamos o veredicto e, em seguida, fiz um grito de vitória quando ela confirmou que estava tudo errado para a minha Pequena Lolly. Estava no meu bolso em um flash e ela pareceu muito mais feliz. Eu fui até mesmo agraciado com um pequeno sorriso torto quando ela olhou para mim em apreciação. "Eu sei, querida. Isso é para que serve o papai." Eu sussurrei para ela. "Tio Em é meio careca, de qualquer maneira. O que ele sabe sobre cabelo?"

"Ei, agora!"

Eu gargalhei e dei ao meu melhor amigo um empurrão para dentro. Ele foi pego de surpresa com o caos lá dentro e eu ri mais um pouco. "Não está tão seguro de si agora, não é?"

O filho da puta adaptou-se em um piscar de olhos. Sendo dois dos únicos homens no lugar, as mulheres pululalam nele quando ele ofereceu sorrisos brilhantes e recomendações para o aleitamento materno. Ah, sim, ele se considerava totalmente especialista sobre o assunto, embora _eu_ fosse o único que tenha tomado uma aula estúpida sobre isso. Minha irmã deu um tapa nele quando ele puxou essa merda ao redor dela, mas, infelizmente, Rosie não estava aqui.

"Em." Eu chamei, puxando-o para longe do seu harém momentaneamente. "Você pode levar Nicole por um minuto? As meninas estão fazendo uma pequena coisa de dança hoje e Bella quer que eu grave isso. Tenho que configurar a câmera e estabelecer Juliet no grupo. Você está bem com isso?"

Ele concordou com vontade, mudando Masen um pouco fora do centro e pegando Nicole em seu braço. Nicole era mais velha, mas Masen era um tanque. Ele era um pouco maior e tinha olhos azuis e uma penugem loira em contraste com a minha doçura de cabelo vermelho e olhos verdes, mas a forma como eles interagiam os fazia parecer gêmeos. Emmett colheu outro harém com a visão dele com dois bebês. Eu ri e o deixei.

Juliet estava mordendo seu lábio e se mexendo de um pé para o outro. Eu não tinha certeza se era nervosismo, ou se ela tinha que fazer xixi. Parei de mexer com a câmera para conferir.

"Luz do Sol, se você não quiser fazer isso, você não precisa fazer. Nós podemos assistir e talvez você se sinta melhor sobre isso na próxima vez".

Sua testa franziu em seu olhar determinado. "Eu faço isso, papai!"

Dei um grande beijo na sua bochecha e disse a ela o quanto eu estava orgulhoso. Eu apontei para Emmett para mostrar a ela onde eu estaria sentado. Quando me aproximei dele, ouvi as palavras que eu nunca pensei que ouviria dele.

"Parece que eu sou a mamãe hoje! Edward tem a nossa outra estabelecida para a dança – oh, ei! Você está de volta! Guardei um lugar para você. Você está bem com a câmera, ou você quer que eu faça isso? Eu sei que você fica todo emocional e essas coisas. Pode ficar trêmulo com você filmando e chorando ao mesmo tempo".

Olhei para ele e as mulheres com sorrisos curiosos, e depois de volta para Em. "Obrigado, eu ficarei bem. Está tudo bem com ambos os bebês?"

Uma das mulheres se abaixou entre nós e encenou um sussurro, "Eu só quero que você saiba que eu acho que é ótimo o que você está fazendo! Muitos casais estão adotando um bebê hoje em dia, mas você dois adotaram três? Uau! Vocês devem ter tido mães de aluguel, estou certa? Estes bebês parecem tanto com vocês! É engraçado, porém, um se parece com você, e o outro é exatamente como o seu parceiro! Tão doce! Boa sorte, rapazes. Eu realmente quero dizer isso!"

"Obrigado!" Emmett sorriu brilhantemente. Eu chutei seu pé e fiz uma careta para ele.

"Você sabe que ela pensa que somos um casal gay".

Ele deu de ombros, rindo enquanto arrulhava para os bebês. Olhei para as mulheres em seu outro lado. Todas elas estavam olhando e ainda sorrindo conscientemente.

"Aquela é a minha filha, lá." Eu disse a elas, apontando Juliet. "E esta aqui também. O carinha é dele. Ele é meu cunhado." Elas assentiram e uma delas deu-me uma piscada. "Ele é casado. Com a minha irmã. Minha esposa está viajando a trabalho. Ela é uma fotógrafa. Vocês provavelmente já nos viram aqui. Juntos. Minha esposa e eu".

"Pare de divagar, Edward. Deixe a câmera pronta, ou você perderá o primeiro pedaço!"

As mulheres riram e desviaram os olhares. Eu juro que as ouvi dizer o quanto eram fofos os nossos bebês. Essa merda costumava ser engraçada - não é como se essa fosse a primeira vez que as pessoas pensavam que nós éramos gays. Isso acontecia conosco muitas vezes, exatamente depois que terminamos a faculdade. Eu não tenho ideia do por quê. Nós simplesmente ríamos disso. Gay, hetero, bi... orientação sexual não fazia diferença para mim. O que as pessoas fazem na cama é da conta delas. Isso costumava me divertir, mas era diferente agora que os bebês estavam envolvidos. Perguntei-me o que Bella teria a dizer sobre isso. Certamente as coisas seriam estranhas quando aparecêssemos juntos. Eu estava um pouco aliviado que elas não me reconheceram das minhas visitas anteriores, de qualquer maneira. Fodido Emmett.

"Relaxe, papai. Você está ficando com aquela pequena linha entre as sobrancelhas".

Eu olhei para o meu amigo. "Como você acha que Bella levará a notícia? Estamos compartilhando a guarda?"

Ele riu, cutucando a minha perna com a sua.

"Não faça essa coisa, Em! Sério!" Eu silvei para ele.

"Relaxe, cara. Bella dará um chute nisso, eu tenho certeza. Ela é legal. Você é um cabeça de titica tenso agora".

Emmett estava cheio de surpresas hoje. Esse comentário me fez rachar. Eu tive que me acalmar rapidamente quando a música começou. Ele estava certo, eu era suscetível de ser instável vendo a minha menina lá.

Peguei uma longa sequência do grupo para começar e depois ampliei em nossa menina. Juliet estava olhando para os seus pés, franzindo a testa em concentração, mas quando ela olhou para cima, eu podia ver seus pequenos lábios começarem a tremer. _Oh, não! Não chore, Luz do Sol! Você pode fazer isso! Olhe para cá! Olhe para o Papai!_

Eu lutei para manter meus apelos em silêncio para não estragar a gravação para Bella. Emmett estava chacoalhando os bebês em seu peito, tentando chamar a atenção de Juliet para nós. Tudo bem, ele poderia ficar. Eu sorri para mim mesmo quando isso realmente funcionou.

"Papai! Eu faço isso!" Juliet gritou com um aceno enquanto saltava para cima e para baixo com as outras meninas. Elas pularam e giraram e pularam um pouco mais. Para elas, era uma dança bem coreografada, para nós, pais, era muito precioso para expressar em palavras. Eu esperava que Bella não se importasse com as minhas risadas na gravação. Eu tentei, mas simplesmente não podia ser evitado.

Ela estava sobre sua timidez quando a música terminou, puxando uma das outras meninas de volta para a pista de dança para uma pequena dança livre. Eu mantive a fita gravando para Bella, enquanto focava em não ser um maricas e abertamente chorando. As mulheres já achavam que eu era gay, mas, de acordo com Emmett, eu era o papai. Eu não deveria chorar.

Quando desliguei a câmera, eu olhei para Em, que estava com os olhos nublados. Eu não pude resistir a provocá-lo. "Você sabe, eu irei a todos os jogos de Masen na liga infantil e chorarei meu coração." Eu joguei um braço em torno da cadeira dele, esfregando seu ombro.

"Não se atreva a fazer essa merda em um jogo!" Ele sussurrou em um silvo.

"Shhh! Vocês dois não ouviram isso!" Eu beijei nossos bebês - os dois - antes de pegar Nicole das mãos dele. "Vamos pegar a sua irmã mais velha, querida. Ela foi tão bem! Ela parecia uma princesa lá! Um dia, será você! Ou você prefere jogar bola? Você pode fazer isso também! Ou pintura! Talvez você seja uma artista, ou música! Uma cantora? O que você quiser fazer, doce Lollipop, eu estarei aqui assistindo você".

Juliet jogou seus braços ao redor de nós quando me abaixei para felicitá-la. "Nicololly! Você me viu? Eu danço!" Ela fez outro giro para nós, tão orgulhosa de si mesma. Eu deveria ter trazido flores para ela. Hmmm. Bella não gostava de flores, com as suas alergias, mas teria sido um belo toque para a minha Luz do Sol. _Da próxima vez._

Emmett tinha que levar Masen para casa para ser alimentado, mas eu queria verificar Rosalie. Paramos em minha casa para pegar uma mamadeira do leite de Bella para Nicole, assim como seu almoço mole como mingau, e prosseguimos. Rose parecia positivamente verde quando eu fui vê-la.

"Oh, muffin!" Eu expressei minha emoção.

"Vá se foder. Eu me sinto como merda, Edward".

"Eu sei, querida. Eu trouxe um pouco de caldo de galinha. Bella fez antes de partir. Ela coloca na comida de Nicole." Se fosse possível, ela ficou mais verde do que meus olhos. "Muito cedo?"

Sua barriga protestou ruidosamente quando ela assentiu. Dei a ela alguns comprimidos para ajudar a eliminar o acúmulo de gás em seu estômago vazio e beijei sua cabeça quando ela jogou seus braços ao redor da minha cintura. "Obrigada, Idiota. Você é muito bom para mim".

"Eu sei disso. Agora, perca essa boca suja. Você tem um menininho com fome lá fora".

"Traga-o aqui?"

Eu me afastei dela. "De jeito nenhum. Está fedido aqui. Vamos. Eu tenho que alimentar Nicole também. Nós vamos ajustá-la no sofá. Arejá-la um pouco. Nós vamos nos conectar com o nosso leite materno e bebês".

Ela revirou seus olhos para mim quando eu a ajudei a ficar de pé. "Eu realmente acredito que se você pudesse produzir leite materno, você o faria, irmãozinho".

"Eu sei." Eu ri também. Um maricas, com certeza.

Ao invés de ir para casa para uma repetição do desastre da manhã, nós saímos pelo restante do dia. Rosalie sentiu-se um pouco melhor depois de conseguir comer algumas bolachas e caldo de galinha. Eu olhei os bebês enquanto Emmett a ajudou a tomar um banho. Juliet comeu cada pedaço que Emmett colocou em seu prato na hora do jantar. E não era arroz ou almôndegas. Nicole não jogou nenhuma comida. Masen comeu seu próprio jantar e depois acabou com os extras que eu trouxe no caso da minha Lollipop ainda estar tão faminta quanto ela estava no café da manhã. Um tanque. Exatamente como seu pai.

Nós nos estabelecemos para assistir a apresentação de Juliet antes de irmos embora. Emmett estava reclinado, quase dormindo com seu sorriso bobo no rosto. Rose sentou ao meu lado com Masen em seu colo. A cabeça dela repousou em meu ombro enquanto ela colocava beijos suaves na cabeça de Nicole. Minha Pequena Lolly estava aninhada em meu peito, a cabeça enfiada debaixo do meu queixo, exatamente como Juliet gostava de fazer quando tinha essa idade. Juliet saltou ao meu lado no sofá enquanto via a si mesma na TV. Ela pediu um replay para que ela pudesse reencenar.

Emmett estava dormindo no final. Rosalie olhou para mim, tão fodidamente contente. Ela tinha um pouco de cor em suas bochechas e ela estava linda com seu bebê. "Eu amo as nossas vidas, Idiota." Ela sussurrou para mim. "Shhh! Eles não ouviram isso".

Juliet terminou sua dança e bateu palmas para si mesma. Sempre um pouco canastrona. Sempre a minha linda Luz do Sol. "Eu amo as nossas vidas também, irmã. Não mudaria nada".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Desculpem pelo atraso, mas agora realmente chegamos ao final dessa fic linda. *chora*  
><em>

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanharam e à **Soft Ragoo **por ter permitido essa tradução._

_E, por favor, deixem reviews pela última vez para Luz do Sol e Nicololly… sentiremos falta dessa família, não é?!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
